The Marauders Era: School Years
by Taylor1103
Summary: Join Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, and Severus during their school years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How will Lily and Severus's friendship be tested, and what will bring the four Marauders together? - Writing Year Three. Editing years one and two. Rated T for later years.
1. Arriving to Hogwarts

**AN: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing JK Rowling. I simply wanted to write a story focused around the Marauders. I hope you like it! If you're new to reading this story please bare with me while I'm editing years one and two. I know there are several grammar mistakes and I'm trying my best to improve my writing.**

* * *

Severus Snape drug his trunk down half the train until he found the compartment he was looking for. He doesn't even have his hand on the knob and the red head girl jumps up to greet him.

"Severus! I'm so glad you were able to find me." She beams at him.

"It was easy enough," he lies, then the two lift his trunk up onto the racks. "Now yours," he says. Once they have the trunks in place they collapse into the seats opposite of each another.

"I'm sorry my family couldn't come to the station with yours. Petunia wouldn't hear of it. Mum and Dad practically had to drag her here kicking and screaming."

"I told you that you don't have to ever apologize to me on behalf of your family, Lily. I understand," Severus says.

Lily smiles at him. "Did your family come to see you off?"

"Mum did." Severus offers a weak smile. "Dad was busy though, like usual."

* * *

Remus Lupin is still on the platform with his parents. He is clinging to his Mum.

"Don't worry," she whispers in his ear, "just remember Professor Dumbledore has it all figured out, and he'll have everything you need each month. Just like we do at home."

"I just don't want the other kids to know. They won't like me."

His father kneels beside him and places a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Remus Lupin, you are by far the most likable kid anyone will ever know. And if anyone says they don't like you, just let me know and I'll send them a right nasty howler."

Remus laughs a little and pulls away from his Mum to look at his Dad.

"You have to say that, you're my dad," he laughs.

"A dad with the right to send Howlers to kids that upset my son. But I don't think they'll be in any danger of that."

A whistle blows, signaling that the train will leave in exactly 5 minutes.

"Best be off. You need to find some kids your age to sit with, make some friends, alright?" Ms. Lupin says.

"Alright," Remus says.

He walks down the aisle of the train looking for a compartment to join, but they all seem to be filled with groups of older kids who all knew each other. Finally he came across a compartment with only one person in it. He was a plump little boy, biting on the buds of his finger nails looking as nervous as Remus felt, though he hoped he hid it a little better.

"Excuse me," Remus says, making the boy turn quickly from the window, "I'm Remus, do you mind if I join you?"

The boy shakes his head 'no' rather quickly. Remus pulls his trunk in and decides it best to just shove it under a seat.

"How'd you manage to get yours up there?" He asks, nodding to the boys trunk above him.

"A Prefect helped," he says, "I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew. This is my first year."

"Mine too." Remus smiles; glad to see he's not the only nervous first year.

* * *

Feeling rather bold, James Potter decides to go around and find a compartment with older students to sit at. He gets turned down several times, but lucks out when he asks in a compartment that already has a boy that looks his age in it as well. The boy has hair as dark and wild as James's.

"What's you name?" An older girl asks him before letting him into the compartment.

"James."

"Your last name," she says, rather annoyed.

"Oh, Potter," James says quickly. A whistle blows, warning the train will leave in one minute.

"Potter, that's pureblood right?"

"Yes," James says.

"Then have a seat," the girl says. "Sirius, scoot over, make some room for Potter." James squishes in beside the black haired boy.

"I'm Bellatrix Black, that's Drew McNair, and my sister Narcissa Black, and Callum Clawery. Oh, and Sirius Black there beside you. My cousin."

The train whistle blows and there's a slight rocking to the whole train. James looks worriedly at the window, he's the farthest away and he had promised to wave goodbye to his family.

"Oh bloody hell," Bellatrix says, "The two of you go wave goodbye to your mummys and daddys." The others in the compartment laugh as James and Sirius jump up to the window and wave. Sirius spots his younger brother Regulus, who is waving like mad. James beams to him mum and dad, and finally the train is out of the station and their families are out of sight. James and Sirius squish back into their corner together. The others jump into lengthy discussions about NEWTS and what classes they'll be taking.

"So..." James whispers to Sirius. "This is your first time going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yep," Sirius says.

"Any idea what house you'll be in?" James asks.

"I'm a Black, all the Blacks have been in Slytherin. You?"

"Dad was Gryffindor. But we are pureblood so, I don't know."

"What about your mum?"

"Didn't go to Hogwarts. My granddad was working in France while she was a kid, she went to Beauxbatons."

"Have you ever been to France?" Sirius asks, but James doesn't get to answer. Bellatrix laughs loudly, drawing the two boys from their own private conversation.

"Mudbloods!" She cackles. The older kids all laugh, leaving James and Sirius looking at them all rather confused. Finally Narcissa says, ",maybe you two should explore the train."

James and Sirius stand and leave, then walk down the aisle of the train talking.

"So have you?" Sirius asks.

"What?" James asks.

"Been to France."

"Oh, right. Yeah once, when I was really little with mum. But I don't remember it well. We were visiting my Aunt Wendy. I just remember her house was tiny and I had to sleep curled up on the love seat."

Sirius laughs a little. "France sounds lovely."

"Beautiful," James laughs.

"Sirius?" A voice behind them asks. They turn to find a Slytherin Prefect.

"Hi Andromeda," Sirius says.

"What are you doing wondering around the train. You know that can get you in trouble."

"We weren't," James lies, "we just stepped out to see if we could see the snack trolley, we were wondering if she was getting close."

"Stepped out from which compartment?" Andromeda Black asks, smiling and crossing her arms, curious how this kid was going to lie his way out of this one.

James looks to his right, and is thrilled to see two young boys sitting and chatting. James flings the door open, making both boys inside jump from fright, and steps in.

"No snack trolley yet," he announces. Sirius catching on quickly and steps inside too.

"So tell my cousin here, the Prefect-" He adds with raised eyebrows. "-that we had only stepped out for a minute, Pettigrew." He's relieved that he actually recognizes one of the boys and is able to call him by name.

The skinny boy smiles weakly at the Slytherin Prefect while Peter nods his head yes quickly and nervously.

"Right. Well I'll be coming back by. I better not find you out and about again."

"Nothing to worry about here, A," Sirius says. He flops down on the couch beside the skinny boy and throws his arm around his shoulders .

Andromeda leaves the four boys alone.

"Thanks for that," James says, taking a seat beside Peter.

"No problem," Peter mumbles. "Hi Sirius," he says.

"You two know each other?" James asks.

"Sort of. Peter and I met at some function about a year ago. I don't even remember what it was but family had to come and all that crap. You know how it is being a pureblood."

James agrees, but he doesn't, his family doesn't see the importance of pureblood status like other families do.

James decides to introduce himself, and Remus does the same. And quickly the four boys hit it off and find themselves talking about Quidditch, their spell books, and the fact that they all want to own an owl.

* * *

Lily and Severus share a pack of Bertie Bott beans and dare each other to eat the gross ones. Lily is surprised at just how many flavors there are. She's had some before, as Severus has always been kind enough to sneak her a couple whenever he was able to get some. But he always brought her the good flavors like chocolate cake and orange sherbet. Now she was chewing on a bean that is what she imagined a mix between old leather and wood would taste like. Severus insist she had an earwax early based on her facial expression to the sourness. She had tried a bean that, from her memory of eating mudpies as a small child, was dirt flavored.

Finally Severus suggest they change into their school uniforms, and he looks away shyly as Lily gets dressed. She blushes a little but smiles when she sees he's being respectful and is facing the corner, picking at the threading on the seat. The train starts to slow as Lily puts on her robe, and together she and Severus look out the window, curious to see the train station. Lily has a gitty feeling, part of her always wondered if Severus was lying to her, and if somehow, with a slight of hand type of magic, he was trying to convince her he was a wizard and she was a witch. But that never explained all the things she could do on her own, like making a flower bloom in her palm. Then, even with further conformation that she truly was a witch, she still had slight doubt; because she didn't want to be heartbroken when it wasn't true. But now, now she was arriving at the magical school, with Severus, just as he said they would.

And she couldn't be happier nor more scared for what was to come.

* * *

The four boys, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James, clamber into the aisle of the train with the large crowd. James and Sirius try to look out the windows of the compartments they pass, and as James looks around a corner he's bumped into by a skinny boy with long, greasy black hair.

"Watch it," James says, then he smirks when he sees the boys appearance. He has on old worn robes and shoes that look too small for him.

Severus doesn't like the way the messy haired boy with glasses is looking at him. "It wasn't my fault," Severus says, "you came around the corner."

James, not liking the boy talking back to him, fires back an insult. "I just don't want your greasy hair smudging my _new_ robes."

"James..." Remus warns, not wanting to start trouble. But for the good of everyone, they are ushered forward and don't have time to keep arguing.

Upon exiting they hear, "First years, come over here please!" It's a skinny lady, with graying hair and a long pointed noise. She wears a hat stitched out of many different purple and blue fabrics, and a dress made a what looks like a heavy brown fabric. A group of first years gather around her, then after she's confident she has them all rounded up, she leads them down a pathway with a few twist and turns and rock steps that lead them farther down toward a dark glassy lake. The only light provided comes from a quarter crescent moon, reflecting on perfectly still water.

James spots the boat house only moments before the torches around it spring to life, flooding a large area around it with a yellowish glow of light. Peter nervously eyes the boats, thinking there is no way they can row across the lake.

"Five to a boat please, the lantern will light once you step inside," the old witch says. Sirius and James spring for a boat, both wanting the front seat, but settling for the middle when a very cute girl with blonde hair smiles at them and asks to sit up front.

"Thank you," she says through a smile. Sirius, shrugs it off like its no big deal, and James smiles back, then motions for Remus and Peter to come sit on the bench behind them.

Lily and Severus sit beside each other in the back of a boat, whispering to each other about how exciting everything was. Lily, the perkier of the two, shows enough excitement for the both of them.

The boats move forward on their own and a silence falls over the group of first years. It isn't until the yellow glowing form of the castle sitting upon large rocks starts to materialize that noise erupts from the group of students. Many yelps of excitement, _oooos_ and _aaaas,_ and kids shouting "look" spread like wildfire.

Lily beams upwards as the castle grows larger. "Can you believe it!?" She asks Severus; who, for some reason, looks almost gloomy.

But he plasters on a smile. "It's much larger than I imagined," he says.

James and Sirius both point out the towers and James can't help but spot the golden rings of a Quidditch pitch off to the side of the castle. Remus, still a mix between nervous and excited, is thankful that everything he feels inside mirrors on Peter's face. Because in just a minute, they'll be at the castle, and he'll be surrounded by hundreds of strangers. And he's worried they'll know what he is the moment they see him.


	2. Hogwarts School

The first years follow the old witch up to the castle and through large front doors.

"Wait here," she smiles to them, and slips through another pair of large doors.

There's a moment of silence between the first years, then finally the smallest girl in the group speaks.

"What do you think we're waiting for."

"To be sorted," James answers.

"Sorted?" Lily asks.

"Into Hogwarts houses," Severus explains. This is what he's been dreading. He's destined for Slytherin house, despite being a halfblood, everything about him screams Slytherin. His interest, his upbringing, everything. And Lily, Lily isn't. Lily is a pleasant person, with kind heart and beautiful smile. No, even if she weren't a muggle born she'd never be in Slytherin. Severus knows that.

Sirius, much like Severus, knows he destined for Slytherin House. He's a Black, a long line a pureblood wizards, all of them (except for maybe Andromeda) are wicked, nasty, and down right evil. All sorted into Slytherin house for generations. Even Bellatrix at 17 years old is ready to kill anyone she deems unworthy. All of it, though it frightens and sickens Sirius, is something that at the young age of 8 he came to except was his fate. Now, at 11, he only hopes his new found friend, James Potter, pureblood, could keep him company during it all.

"Oh," Lily says, not wanting to sound silly she doesn't ask any more questions.

"I wonder how we are sorted," a blonde boy asks.

"Gotta fight something," Sirius says, "my family told me so."

"Fight something?" Remus, who, not really sure why, continued to tag along with James and Sirius.

"Yeah, like a werewolf," James says, throwing his arms up and curling his fingers like claws.

Remus goes both stark white and somehow red all at once.

"Just kidding!" James says, dropping his arms at Remus's petrified look. A couple kids laugh, but stop when a witch who is dressed in green robes and a matching hat, steps out into the corridor. She has brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, in just a few moments I will escort you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumph will earn you house points, while any rule breaking-" At this James swears she looks right at him. "-will lose you points. Your house will be like your family, you all work as one to earn the house cup, and hopefully, encourage the other houses to work just as hard. Now, if you will, follow me." She turns and opens the doors wide.

The first years are flooded with too many sights to take in at once. Lily points out the ceiling, which looks just like the night sky, to Severus. James takes in the tapestries hanging on the walls and over the tables. Sirius instantly spots the gang of Blacks and other purebloods alike at the table farthest to the left. Peter simply enjoys the floating candles that sink and rise slowly and rhythmically. Remus looks up at the table in front of them. In the middle, in a chair that rises higher than the rest and curves swiftly at the top, sits Professor Dumbledore, the only person, besides his parents and doctor, that knows his secret. He's also the only person, even beyond his parents, that treated Remus like he didn't know his secret. He didn't bring it up first, he acted like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he acted like he didn't even care. Which to some, may seem offensive, but to Remus it meant to world, because for once someone treated him like he was normal even knowing he wasn't.

Sitting on a small chair is a large brown hat, and it sings to the Great Hall a song, slightly out of tune, about the four founders of Hogwarts. This hat, the sorting hat, was giving the ability to know just what house to put the students of Hogwarts in.

McGonagall unrolls a scroll, and calls out the first name. "Abrams, Gregory." The blonde boy from earlier stepps forward and sits in the chair. McGonagall sits the hat upon his head, and a moment later the hat shouts out Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw table clapps and cheers, honored to have the first sorting go to them.

"Ander, Daisy." She steps forward, it takes slightly longer than the first, but she's put into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius doesn't move for half a second, ready for his fate to be sealed. James playfully pushes his friend forward.

"Go on, mate," he says. Sirius steps up to the seat and sits down.

 _Ah! Another Black._

Sirius hears in his ear. He closes his eyes. Another Black, another Black in Slytherin.

 _Slytherin seems to be where the famous house of Black belongs, the hat says, however..._

Sirius heart skips a beat. What did that mean?

 _I do not see the same ambitions in you as I do your relatives. No, you don't seek to change the world, you don't inspire to conquer. No, you simply wish to live an adventurous life, one you can be proud of._

In fact, Sirius did. He never was able to put it into words before.

Then, even with such clarity, Sirius doesn't know if what he was hearing was true.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts. There's an awkward moment, as Gryffindors start to celebrate but then realize, 'No, not a Black.' and quickly start to question what has happened. Bellatrix is outraged, and shouts out to Sirius.

"Blood traitor!" She pounds her fist on the table. As Sirius stands he sees a worried McGonagall.

"Please, everyone calm down!" Dumbledore calls, standing. Everyone falls silent as Sirius takes a seat at the Gryffindor table. Partly releaved, partly scared. His mother will be downright furious. She'll disown him, he's sure of it.

McGonagall calls up the next student. Then another. Then "Evans, Lily." Lily steps forward and sits in the chair, the hat falling over her eyes obstructing her view.

 _Interesting._

The voice doesn't startle her, which the hat likes.

 _Such a smart young girl. Very bright, yes, maybe Ravenclaw, however, your kindness and love shows you'd sacrifice yourself for those you love, yes, you're young, but very brave._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheers loudly for Lily. Severus, despite being disappointed, cheers with them. Maybe, just maybe he could be a Gryffindor too, if a Black was sorted into Gryffindor, certainly he could be!

Students are sent to all four houses, and once half are gone McGonagall calls "Lupin, Remus." Remus steps forward. Curious as to where he belongs. The hat is sat on his head.

 _Oh, I'm honored, my first werewolf._

 _"You know!?"_ Remus thinks.

 _Why yes, it's all right here. It's clear to me. Why, this is such a simple sorting. You are so brave, so noble, no honorable. Why, I'd say it's being a werewolf that made you this way._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Remus walks down to the cheering Gryffindor table and sits beside Sirius and across from the red head girl, Lily Evans.

The sorting continues, and "Pettigrew, Peter" is called. Peter steps nervously forward and takes a seat.

 _My my, you are a complicated one. Pureblood, but, sadly, lacking the pure ambition that'd make you a Slytherin. And, not as an insult, no, just an observation, you aren't clever enough for Ravenclaw, no you're almost too simple for that. Loyalty, that's tricky, no, you try to be to your friends, but sometimes you're inspired to take other routes. Gryffindor, maybe, just maybe, it can help you discover the bravery buried inside you._

And Peter is sent to sit beside Remus.

Right after Peter, "Potter, James," is called. James, cool and confident, strides forward, certain he'll be sent to Gryffindor. The hat barley falls onto his head, barley utters the words _"Pure Gryffindor"_ before shouting the word out. James has been the quickest sorting all evening, and he slides himself into a spot across from Sirius and beside the red head girl. She smiles to him.

"I'm Lily," she says, holding out her hand.

James takes it and shakes firmly. "I'm James."

Severus watches Lily as she shakes hands with the Potter boy. He doesn't even notice the next couple sorting, a Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and only realizes the sorting is continuing when he hears "Snape, Severus." He steps forward, trying to look and feel confident, hoping to land in Gryffindor so he can be with his friend, Lily. The hat falls over his head it speaks to him instantly.

 _Curious about the dark arts, are we? Half-blood, not bad. Determined to mark yourself in history, to do something grand. Greatness is defiantly in your reach, sharp mind, cunning skills, better be..._

The hat yells out "SLYTHERIN!" Severus is happy to see Lily clapping for him, but sad because from what he understands Slytherins and Gryffindors don't make good friends.

* * *

After the largest feast any of them had seen, the 10 new Gryffindor first-years follow Jay Jones, a Prefect, up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Down a corridor they come across several large paintings, and one is of a lady in a pink dress. She smiles down at them.

"Welcome, first years, to your common room!" She says to them. Jones greets The Fat Lady, then gives her the password.

"Norwegian Dragon." The whole picture frame swings slowly inwards, showing a doorway into a very maroon colored room. All the first years gather inside the room, and it's James that speaks up first.

"We're in a tower, aren't we!"

"Right you are, Potter. The Gryffindor Tower. This is the Common Room. Up and down to the left are the girls dormitories, to the right, the boys. You will be up two levels, you'll find all your things are already there for you."

The four boys open the door into their bedroom. There is a furnace in the middle, and four beds, all with maroon curtains drawn to their four posters, in a semi circle around it. Their trunks are at the foots of the beds, there is a desk up against the wall beside the door, two large wardrobes, and a mirror. A couple chairs sit against the walls, simply stashed out of the way, and lanterns sit scattered about on the nightstands.

"Spacious," Sirius says, finding his bed the furthest to the left, "sucks for the girls, 6 of them squished in a room like this."

"Maybe theirs is bigger?" Remus suggest. Finding his bed between James and Peter's and slipping off his school robe and folding it neatly.

"Doubt it," James says. He tosses his robe onto the end of his bed, which is between Sirius and Remus's. "How lucky were we though, all being sorted into Gryffindor together. It was fate, I'll swear by it."

"I'm surprised you were sorted into Gryffindor, Black," Peter says, sitting on his bed, the furthest to the right.

"I think it shocked loads of people," Sirius says, sighing deeply, "I suspect I'll get a howler in the morning from my mum saying she's disowned me. She'll scorch my face off the family tree and I'll be a bigger disappointment than Andromeda." Sirius didn't know why he was telling three boys he only meet just a few hours all of this, but he had already began to except James as a good mate, and Remus too. Maybe Pettigrew in the long run.

"Your family expected you to be Slytherin, like them?" James asks. "I'm sorry, mate."

Sirius smiles at the word mate, it confirms James feels the same. The four boys chat a little while longer, discussing the feast and then the Common Room. Remus wasn't sure what time it was he fell asleep, but the last thing he remembered was looking out the window and having a perfect view of the moon.


	3. First Classes

The next morning all the students gather in the Great Hall for breakfast and mail. Sirius sits nervously, waiting for a Howler from his mother. James opens up a letter from home and reads it eagerly and grins to himself. Remus is reading a letter as well, but has the corners folded inwards toward his face so no one can see what it says. Peter has a small letter, reads it quickly, and shoves it deep in his pocket. Sirius watches as one of the Black Family's owl sits at the Slytherin table. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa read their letters. He waits for the owl to hop over to him, but it never happens. Finally Bellatrix looks over his way, waves her letter, grins nastily at him, then laughs with her friends.

He's got it now, he's been shunned. His mother won't even bother with a howler. She will act like he doesn't exist. In a way a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, because until Christmas time he can ignore home and ignore the agony awaiting him there.

* * *

The schedules are handed out, and Severus and Lily meet in a hallway to look over their schedules together.

"Oh good!" Lily says. "Today we have 2nd period Charms and 4th period Herbology together. Then tomorrow morning Potions. Didn't you say you were good at Potions?"

"I said I think I'd be," Severus says, holding Lily's schedule, making sure they didn't miss anything.

"Well I'm glad we have it together. You'll be able to help me." She smiles that sweet smile at him.

"Definitely," Severus says, "and you, always with the flowers back home, you're a natural at Charms, you'll help me."

There's the sound of students coming out of the Great Hall, and several make their way down the hall Lily and Severus stand in. They say their goodbyes and head toward their first classes. For Lily that's Transfigurations, for Severus, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus make their way to Transfigurations. Peter follows behind them, not wanting to lose his mates in the mad hassle of students going to class. The Transfigurations classroom is rather large, with rows of tables made for two lined up. At the front of the classroom, a large desk and a chalkboard. Behind them is a large pile of clutter. It's many different things. Cages, golden scales, stacks of old leather bound books, and other magical instruments none of the boys could name.

James and Sirius take a seat in the back row, Remus and Peter sit in front of them. The classroom fills quickly, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have the class together. Lily is one of the last into the classroom, and spots an empty seat in the back row. She sits beside a Gryffindor girl in her year, Isadora Ryder. Across from her sits James and Sirius. She smiles to James, who smiles back, but they don't have time to say hello, as Professor McGonagall walks down the row of tables and makes her way to the front of the classroom.

The class goes quickly, and the first years all file out to go to Charms.

"Great, Charms with Slytherin," James says when he walks in the classroom and spots a group of Slytherin students sitting together. Lily stands beside him.

"There's nothing wrong with that," She says to him. She doesn't look at him when she speaks, she scans the group of Slytherins and spots Severus, who waves sheepishly at her.

"Friend of yours?" James asks, recognizing the boy with his greasy hair and old robes.

"Best friend." Lily smiles before she steps away from James and heads toward Severus. Severus stands and they meet in the middle and take a seat together.

"Come on," James huffs. He leads the other three boys across the classroom, so he'd have a good view of Lily and Severus.

"What is it mate?" Sirius asks. "Just let it go."

"Can't," James says as he takes a seat.

"Why?" Remus ask as he sits beside him.

James pauses a minute, he doesn't know why, he just has a bad feeling about Lily;,a girl he doesn't even know, being friends with that Slytherin boy he doesn't even know. He doesn't have to answer the question though, because a short wizard, Professor Flitwick, asks the class to quiet down so they can begin their first Charms lesson.

Exiting the class James can't help but watch as Lily and Severus say their goodbyes and part ways.

"Come off it mate, you don't even know her," Remus says, leading the group to their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. They climb several staircases and the whole way James glances behind them, looking for Lily.

The desk in here are the same as Transfigurations, so they take their seats just like they did in there. Deciding this was the easiest way for them to sit, as James and Sirius liked to whisper during class, and Remus was the only of the boys who actually seemed he could tolerate Peter's awkwardness.

Lily, however, decides to sit up front, far away from James. But James decides the joke is on her, because he can still see her, even though it is just the back of her head.

* * *

As they leave the classroom Lily pushes swiftly past James and Sirius. Sirius smirks.

"What?" James asks him.

"I think you made her mad."

"So? I don't even know her. I don't care if she's mad at me."

The boys make their way to their 4th class of the day. It's down in the greenhouses, and it's a beautiful day to be outside. James doesn't even comment on the fact that they have the class with Slytherin. He ignores Severus and Lily and listens to Professor Sprout talk about all the different plants they'll be tending too this year.

When Herbology is over it's lunch time, and the four boys find an empty spot at the Gryffindor table and Sirius piles mountains of mashed potatoes onto his plate. Remus scrunches his face up at the mess Sirius has made, but ignores it and places two peanut butter sandwiches onto his plate.

"Say, Remus, do you eat meat?" Peter asks.

"Sorry?" Remus asks.

"I just noticed that at every meal you haven't eaten any meat. At breakfast you skipped the sausages and had eggs and toast. And last night at the feast you didn't have any turkey or ham. Just beans and that noodle stuff."

Remus blushes a little. "Oh, yeah, my whole family is vegetarian," Remus says.

"You're missing out man!" Sirius says, taking a large bite of chicken. Remus offers a small smile, and is grateful that James switches the subject.

"Transfigurations sounds fun, and honestly, Charms isn't half bad either," James says.

"I like Defense Against the Dark Arts. I bet my family hates that class. It's opposite of everything they know," Sirius says.

"It's fascinating!" James says. "Just think, we could be battling trolls and giants!"

This launches a large, over animated, conversation about battling giants. James and Sirius throw their arms wildly in the air, and Remus and Peter even join in, laughing along.


	4. Secret Passageways

**AN: Now the boys start to get into some trouble!**

* * *

That evening the school is buzzing with life. All the students are happy to have their first day of classes over and to be settling into the Great Hall for dinner. Most of the teachers are there was as well, and everyone seems cheerful.

Severus sits with two of his classmates. Rodney Eston and Tatter Goyle. Both are first years like Severus. Severus can't help but notice they are a little dim. He tries to focus on what Eston and Goyle are saying and not to focus on the Gryffindor table; where Lily is sitting with a small group of girls and laughing happily.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sit chatting.

"The castle is so big," Peter says as he takes a bite of chicken pie.

"I can't wait for a free day so we can explore it!" James says.

"My cousins say there are secret passages all over the school," Sirius chimes in.

"Sweet! Did they tell you where any were?" James asks.

"They mentioned one," Sirius says, then he falls quiet and glances down at his hands. "It's down by the Slytherin common room though. A shortcut to the Potions classroom."

"Well who needs their stupid shortcut anyway," James says, clapping Sirius on the shoulder, "we'll find our own secret passages, and they'll be our secrets."

"We could draw them out on a map," Remus suggest, "and it'll be our secret map."

The four boys agree that if any of them find a secret passage they have to tell the others and draw the passage. That way they'll be able to find it later. But they also agree, to never, ever, tell anyone about the map of the secret passages they'll be drawing.

* * *

"Welcome to First Year Potions!" Professor Slughorn says to the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "I'm sorry to say you won't need your wands, so it's best to leave them in your bags upon arrival. In this class, you'll be learning about the preparation, the ingredients, and the uses of different potions."

Severus, who has always been interested in potion making from a young age, takes good notes, even scribbling in the margins of his schoolbook. Lily is impressed, because it's normally her that's been taking the most notes, she even agreed to let Severus borrow her History of Magic notes, considering he said he fell asleep during the class yesterday.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, James is happy to see they have two classes with Hufflepuff and no more with Slytherin. Sirius decides History of Magic is torture, because Professor Binns has a voice that can make anyone fall asleep within minutes. Remus enjoys the down times, like the hour of study period all the first years had in the Great Hall, because it gives him time to take in his surroundings, and to feel more and more comfortable at Hogwarts.

The rest of the week goes by quickly, the first years find their classes and learn their Professors names. Bulletins start going up in the common rooms for school activities, and James is disappointed first years are not allowed to try out for Quidditch. Peter, who starts to notice James and Sirius don't include him in much, turns his insecurities to Remus Saturday morning in the common room.

"I don't think they like me," Peter says.

"Sure they do," Remus says, "why wouldn't they?"

"They don't include me in stuff. I heard James tell Sirius he wanted to go watch the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts Tuesday night."

"Don't feel too bad, he hadn't invited me either," Remus says.

"Sirius suggested they invite you," Peter says glumly. Remus doesn't say anything at first, thinking of something nice to say.

"I guarantee they'll invite you too, don't worry about it. You're our mate."

"No, I'm _your_ mate," Peter says, "not James and Sirius's."

"I'm their mate and you're my mate, so that makes you their mate too," Remus says, wanting to reassure his friend. Just then James and Sirius come running down the stairs into the common room.

"Remus! Remus!" James is saying, rushing over to the couch he and Peter are sitting on. James drops his voice. "We were going to go exploring, you know, for passages. Wanna come?"

"Of course! Let us put our books up, then we'll meet you back here," Remus says.

Remus and Peter head upstairs, leaving James and Sirius to wait.

"Does he have to bring Peter along everywhere we go?" Sirius whines. "I mean, he's nice and all, but kinda-"

"Annoying," James finishes for him, "and extremely uncool."

"I guess, if Remus insist on bring him along, we could, you know, try to make him cooler," Sirius suggest. James shrugs, unsure. Remus and Peter are back downstairs quickly, and the four boys head out into the corridor. They instantly start looking for a passage by the Gryffindor tower.

"How neat would it be to have a passage way right outside our common room?" Peter asks as he pulls a tapestry away from the wall.

"How many secret passageways do you think there are?" James asks as he pulls and pries at a picture frame, the wizard inside hissing and growling at him for disturbing his nap.

"Probably hundreds," Remus says. He starts kicking at the molding around the bottom of the wall.

"Thousands!" Sirius suggest, practically climbing a wall to check behind a large portrait of a knight.

Once they agree there isn't a passageway in that corridor, they move onto the next, where they have to be more careful while they search, because many students pass through the hallway on their way to the Grand Staircase.

Remus and Peter keep lookout, while James and Sirius slip behind Suits of Arms and pushes around on the walls behind them while no one is looking. On the fifth Suit of Arms, Sirius shouts out.

"Guys! Over here!" The other three boys sprint over to Sirius, who is gleaming with pride. "Look!" He says, he has pulled on the back of the sword the Suit of Arms held. It opened up a large tile to the left of the Suit of Arms. The floor slopes downwards, with a small stone hand and foot holes to crawl down.

"It's dark down there," Peter says, clearly not as thrilled about the find as James, Sirius, and Remus are. Remus pulls out his notebook and quickly sketches out where the passage way is and writes down beside how Sirius found a way to open it.

"Who's first?" Remus asks.

"Sirius, since you found it, would you like to do the honors?" James asks, gesturing with his hands, guiding Sirius down into the passageway.

Sirius turns so he can climb down like he's on a ladder and slowly slips out of view. James, who is squatted down over the hole, calls down inside.

"What do you see?"

"I think there is a lantern up ahead, hang on." Sirius takes two steps toward the lantern, and it lights itself, casting a yellow glow down a long stone passageway with a low roof. "Wicked! You guys have to come down here!" He shouts.

The other three boys quickly climb down into the passage way, wide grins on their faces. All except Peter, who twists his hands nervously around each other. James steps back up and pulls the tile back into place, so no one else finds the secret passage.

James and Sirius take lead, every few feet there is a lantern that lights up as they step closer to it. Peter turns nervously as he notices it goes dark behind them, the old lanterns going out when they are no longer needed.

They walk slowly for five minutes, Remus thinks they are going slightly downhill as they walk. Finally, they come up to a wall, and the four boys start pushing and at the different stones on it. It's Peter who pulls the correct stone, making the whole wall shift just slightly to the left.

"Hang on," Remus says, "don't open it any more. We don't know where it comes out. There may be people on the other side."

"Then how do we get out?" James asks. Remus thinks a minute, then asks Peter to move aside. He pulls at the stone just a little, making the tiniest of cracks in the wall. He leans against it, trying to look out.

"Come off it, you can't see out of that!" Sirius says. He squishes in beside Remus and tries to look himself. "Open it just a little more." Sirius pulls at the stone, making the hairline crack a little wider. Now the two boys have a very small, very limited view.

"What do you see?" James asks, not able to join in.

"It looks like a classroom," Remus says, "I see a couple desk."

"Is there anyone in there?" Peter asks nervously, worried they'll be caught.

"No." Sirius grins, and before Remus can tell him to stop him he grabs at the stone and heaves the wall open.

The four boys step out into a classroom, it's not a classroom they've been in all week, and there are only five desk, and a chalkboard that doesn't look like it's been properly cleaned in years.

"I think it's an abandoned classroom," James says. He rushes over to the rounded window on the back wall. "We're facing the forest! We're on the other side of the school!"

Remus turns to the wall they came out of, and it slides back into place by itself, creaking and groaning as it does so. Once the wall is in place, there's nothing there that indicates there is a passageway. Remus pushes up against it with his shoulder, trying to slide it back open, but he can't.

"I think you can only take the passage one way," Remus says. Sirius has joined James at the window, to see if they really are on the other side of the castle. Peter goes over to the classroom door, and the color drains out of his face when he realizes the door won't open.

"Remus... James... Sirius... We're locked in," he says.


	5. Peeves

"Remus, James... Sirius... We're locked in." Peter says, standing at the large wooden door of the classroom. Sirius walks across the classroom.

"You're probably just don't know how to open it, Peter." Sirius says, then he pulls on the latch, surprised to find it is actually locked. "We'll just go back through the secret passage then."

Remus shakes his head no, "Were you not just listening. The passage is only one way."

"It can't be!" James says, walking over to stand beside Remus. He looks at the blank wall, his face twisted with confusion. "Um.. where was the passage again?"

"Right here." Remus says, not having moved from the spot. "It closed itself." The boys all jump into action, and push on the wall together, trying to make it move. They push on the wall with all of their strength for five minutes, but nothing happens.

"Bloody hell, we're locked in!" James says, slumping against the wall and down onto the floor with exhausted. Remus sits down beside him. Sirius walks back over to the door and pulls out his wand.

"What was that spell Flitwick mentioned in Charms?"

"Alohomora." Remus answers. Sirius tries the spell several times, but with no luck. Remus jumps to his feet to try, but also can't perform the spell properly, they hadn't even started using it in Charms yet, and it didn't work on doors with extra locking protection spells. This door may have several charms cast on it already.

"No need to panic." James says even though he has no plan.

"We could just knock on the door until someone lets us out." Peter suggest.

"No,that's a stupid plan." Sirius says, "Then we have to explain how we got in here."

"So we just tell someone about the secret passage." Peter says. But all three boys quickly say "No!" at once.

"We said it was going to be our secret. We can't tell anyone, ever, remember?" Sirius exclaims.

"Not even if we are locked in a room!?" Peter asks.

James rounds on Peter. "We didn't even want you here in the first place, and now you are going to mess everything up by telling people our secrets. Next time don't even come."

There's a harsh silence between the boys. Then Peter, trying not to cry, turns from James and wipes at his nose and eyes. James throws his hands in the air, annoyed. Remus wants to point out that they do need to find a way out of the classroom, but decides to not be the first one to break the silence.

Sirius goes over to the window, thinking maybe they can climb down, but sees they are at least five or six stories up. Remus starts to look around in the desk for a key, but comes up short, and James keeps pushing and prodding at the wall where the secret passage is. He talks to the wall, asks it to open, but nothing happens.

Peter lets out a small yelp, making the other three boys jump and turn to see what's happened. Sitting in the corner of the classroom is a small ghostly man, with a wide grin and funny hat. He sits quietly, watching the four boys.

"Who are you?" James asks, pulling his wand out. Though he's sure you can't jinx a ghost, and even if you could he doesn't know any yet.

"Why, I'm Peeves!" Says the ghost in a high pitched, sing-song voice. "Peeves the Poltergeist!"

"A poltergeist?" Sirius laughs. "And Peter was scared of you."

Peter shoots Sirius a dirty look, but Sirius doesn't even notice.

"He's a scaredy-cat is he? Scaredy-cat Peter. Scaredy-cat Peter looks more like Scaredy-Rat Peter. Scaredy-Rat Scaredy-Rat!"

"Don't call him that." Remus says, standing up for his friend. "You don't even know him."

Peeves grins at Remus, then swoops around the classroom and down low to meet Remus's height. "You're first years! You're first years! I smell first years! Haha I got you now! Locked in a room with no way out and with a poltergeist!"

"And what are you going to do? Throw some dung-bombs at us?" Sirius asks. "I've had much worse done."

"Ooo... ooo, I see now. I see! A Black! No Peeves doesn't like the Blacks, not one bit. Nasty people you folk are. Peeves doesn't like the Snivelly Slytherins."

"We aren't Slytherins." James snarls.

"Oh?" Peeves asks, cocking his head questionably like a dog and looking at Sirius. "You aren't a Slytherin! Oh ho! How fun."

"Look, I'm sure you have a good reason for not liking the Blacks," Sirius starts, "But I'm not like them, or at least, I'm trying not to be. We're Gryffindors, and we got locked in here and can't get out, if you could just help us-"

Peeves laughs, swooping around the room as he does so and makes some crude noises. Sirius and James glare angrily at the Poltergeist. Finally Peeves stops making the noises and comes to rest on top of the chalkboard.

"I'll help you, but you have to tell me how you got locked in here. This room has been locked for three years, no one has been able to get in."

The four boys stand silent, glancing at each other. It's Remus who speaks up.

"We won't tell you." He says boldly.

"Noo?" Peeves sings questionably. "Then I'll go tell McGonagall." He speeds toward the door.

"Wait!" Peter shouts, not wanting to get in trouble. Sirius shoots Peter a warning look, saying _You better not tell him._ Peeves stops just short of the door and turns to Peter, who cowards down slightly, aware of what he just did despite being frightened by Peeves.

"Scaredy-rat, scaredy-rat! You're going got tell me how you got in here." The poltergeist sings. Peter looks at his friends, and sees they are all looking at him. Sirius very angrily, James sternly, and Remus begging. All asking him in their own way not to tell.

"No." Peter says, his voice shaking, "No. I'm not going to tell."

Peeves starts to shout: "Students locked in the classroom! Students locked in the classroom!" And flies through the door.

James turns to Peter and holds his hand out to shake, "Good job, mate."

* * *

The four boys wait in the classroom for ten minutes. James and Sirius sitting up on desk chatting. Remus pacing from the door to the window and back, and Peter sitting on the floor by the passageway door, still hoping somehow it'll open. Finally there is a rattling at the door. Peter jumps to his feet, Remus stops pacing, and Sirius and James don't move. The handle jiggles up and down, then the door swings open. They hear Peeves singing "Students locked in the classroom!" off in the hallway, and McGonagall stands in the doorway, looking very frustrated and stern.

"I don't suppose any of you would care to tell me how it is you managed to enter a room that has been locked for three years?"

"No ma'am." Remus says, as James says "We wouldn't."

McGonagall presses her lips tightly together "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes ma'am." Remus says, as James says "Pretty sure."

"Then I must asks the four of you to follow me to my office." As they exit the classroom, Remus takes a mental note of what classroom they were in, so he can draw it in his notebook later. The four boys follow McGonagall to her office, and she asks them all to sit down on the couches.

Remus and Peter sit with their head hung, looking down at their feet. However James and Sirius take a different approach, they sit down on the couches confidently. James crosses one ankle over his leg and throws his arms up on the back of the couch. Sirius clasps his hands behind his head and stretches back, glancing around the office. McGonagall fixes them both with a stern look.

"I don't suppose 1st year students worked out the enchantments to unlock that door, especially considering you couldn't get back out. So, I will ask one more time, how is it you found your way into that classroom." The boys stay silent, Remus glances over at James and Sirius for reassurance. "Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asks, "Would you care to explain."

"No ma'am." Remus answers politely.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" McGonagall asks. Peter shakes his head no and can't look McGonagall in the eye. "Mr. Potter, I don't suppose I'll get an answer from you."

"No Professor, I promised not to tell." James answers honestly.

McGonagall raises a thin eyebrow, "Promised who you wouldn't tell?" But James stays silent. "I see. Mr. Black, the hope of not getting detention lies in your hands. If you care to tell me how the four of you found your way into that classroom, I'll excuse you and will not be giving you detention."

"Like James said, I promised not to tell." Sirius says.

McGonagall sighs, then quickly jots something down on some parchment. "I will ask, did any older students manage to unlock the door, then re-lock it with you in there."

Sirius jumps forward from his casual posture, offended. "What? No! No one put us in there. I wouldn't let them."

"Then I'm afraid, because the four of you are being uncooperative, that I must give all of you detention. And ten points will be taken from Gryffindor."

James opens his mouth to argue about the points, but McGonagall holds up her hand, informing him it's better on his part not to argue back with her.

* * *

Back in their dorm Remus lays down on his bed and lets out a small groan, "My mum will kill me. I haven't even made it one week and I already have detention."

James and Peter nod in agreement, but Sirius doesn't, he figures his mum won't even care, if anything she'd be slightly proud of him.

"What I don't understand." James says, sitting on his bed, "Is why your detention isn't for another week and a half, Remus." Remus turns away from James so he won't see his face turn red. McGonagall set up a "detention" for Remus the night of the full moon, Remus is actually grateful. He doesn't have to serve detention, though that night will be torture enough, and he doesn't have to come up with an excuse to where he'll be going that night.

"Who knows." Remus says as casually as he can.

"Mine is Wednesday, right after our last class." Sirius says, "Cleaning the trophy room. That's servants stuff!"

"Just be thankful none of us have it on Tuesday night, otherwise we wouldn't be able to go watch the Quidditch tryouts." James points out, changing out of his clothes and into his PJs.

The others nod in agreement, then they all decide to change into PJs as well, but before going to bed, they finish the sketch of the secret passage in the back of Remus's notebook.


	6. Unwanted Attention

Sunday morning Lily rushes down the stairs to meet Severus in the Library, they agreed to work on their potions homework there together. When Lily gets to the Library Severus is waiting for her by the front doors, he smiles slightly when he sees her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I forget that the stairs change and I got help up." Lily explains.

"No worries, I'm just glad you actually came." Severus says as they make their way into the Library.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lily asks frowning.

Severus shrugs as he sets his books down on an empty table. "I just though maybe some of the other Gryffindors would convince you I'm nothing but Slytherin slime."

Lily looks sadly at Severus, then takes his hand into hers from across the table. "You were my first friend Severus, you never called me a freak or made me feel like I was out of place. I hate that you think I could ever do that to you."

Severus doesn't look up at her, but he doesn't pull his hand away either. "Do you promise they could never say anything about me to change your mind?" He asks.

"Of course I promise. They don't even know you. I know you, and I know who you really are. Being a Slytherin doesn't change that." Lily says softly. Severus smiles a little and finally looks up at her.

"Thanks." He says, then he finally pulls his hand away and opens his book, "I guess we should start on our homework."

* * *

Peter is the first of the boys to have Detention. Sunday evening, right before dinner, he walks to McGonagall's office and knocks with a shaking hand on her door.

"Come in, Mr. Pettigrew." McGonagall calls, calm and even. Peter opens the door and sees he'll be writing lines. He sits down at the small writing station set up for him. "I would like you to write, "'I will be careful exploring the castle' on both sides of that parchment, then you may leave."

Peter writes the first three words, then looks up at McGonagall, she has a small friendly smile on her face, "Professor, how did you know we were exploring the castle?" Peter ask.

"I've known about that Secret Passage for several years, Mr. Pettigrew." She smiles. Peter smiles back, then writes his lines.

After he is finished he goes to the Great Hall, dinner isn't over yet, and he's happy to see James saved him some pot roast. Peter tells them what McGonagall said, and that she knew all along about the secret passage.

"So, you're saying we wouldn't have had detention, or given away our secret passage if we had just told her?!" Sirius says, slightly fuming.

"If we had just listened to Peter-" Remus starts, but James doesn't let Remus finish.

"That's not what's important, what's important is that we kept the secret. We didn't tell anyone what we had found, that was the deal. It doesn't matter that she already knew."

"James is right." Sirius says, though he's still a little mad.

Monday James has detention, he has to help Madam Pomfrey fold bed sheets and change pillow cases in the Hospital Wing. Time drags on, but James likes that Madam Pomfrey hums while she works. Once the sun starts to set, she lets him out of detention, and he rushes back up to the common room, excited that tomorrow night they get to watch the Quidditch tryouts.

* * *

Potions with the Slytherins is a nightmare Tuesday morning. Somehow, probably with the help of Peeves, the Slytherins found out that the four boys were locked in a room, and since none of the boys could tell how they got locked inside, the Slytherins took it upon themselves to imagine how.

"Oh, help me! Help me!" A Slytherin boy mocks, "I locked myself in a room."

"How does the latch work again? I can't remember!" A girl says dramatically.

"Famous House of Black? He's just a joke." Someone shoots at Sirius. Sirius snarls back at them and James threatens to hex them. Lily and Severus sit quietly at a table together. Lily frowns at the crude behavior, and Severus sits quietly. He doesn't want Lily to know he had been making fun of Potter and Black in the Slytherin common room that morning before class. Finally Professor Slughorn enters the classroom, and asks that everyone stops talking.

* * *

Tuesday evening the Gryffindor Tower is buzzing. Upperclassmen walk around in Quidditch gear. James, who is about to explode from excitement, sits with his knees on the cushions and leaned over the back of the couch, bouncing slightly as he watches the students get ready. Sirius lays out on his back underneath the coffee table as he watches the fire and listens to everything happening around him. Peter, who is slightly panicked about the large crowd in a small room, sits in the large arm chair, backed away from everyone but Remus. Who is sitting on the floor in front of Peter, leaning slightly on the arm chair as support.

"Quidditch try-outs you guys!" James says. "This will determine who plays on our team this year! This will determine if we win the house cup."

"Calm down before you burst." Sirius says from under the table, "You act like you're trying out."

"I wish I were!" James says. "Stupid rules. Why can't first years be on the team. It's stupid!"

"Probably because first years are giant bundles of over excited, over hyper, 11 year olds." Remus says sarcastically. James shoots him a look over his shoulder. The upperclassmen start to leave the common room.

"Let's go!" James says, jumping off the couch. The four boys, along with a half the Gryffindor House, make their way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oh no..." Sirius says, spotting trouble sooner than anyone else. A sea of students are already at the Quidditch pitch. "It's Slytherins." The Gryffindors climb up the bleachers and find seats to watch the tryouts, across from them, on the other side of the pitch, is the Slytherin students.

"They cause trouble every year at try-outs." An older Gryffindor student says behind the boys.

Sirius squints his eyes to make out faces, but he doesn't have too, Bellatrix's wild black hair and Narcissa's blonde hair stand out in the crowd. He sinks back a little, hoping they won't spot him and he can just hide in the shadows. He hasn't had any trouble with them yet, and hopes he doesn't have any trouble with them any time soon.

It doesn't take long for several students dressed in Quidditch gear to walk onto the field. The team seems to have their Keeper, Seeker, and two Chasers. They are looking for Beaters and one Chaser.

"I could be a Chaser." James says, as he watches them toss the quaffle back and forth. The Gryffindors cheer as the new Chaser flies around, scoring several times. The Slytherins boo and hiss the whole time. "I can't wait to see their faces when Gryffindor beats them." James says, rocking on the edge of his seat as he watches the Beater try-outs. "I could be a Beater too." He informs whomever is listening. "But being a Chaser would be better."

The try-outs end just before the sun sets, and everyone makes their way back up to the castle. Sirius keeps his head low and the hood on his jacket up, trying to avoid the looks he gets from his cousins. They had spotted him about halfway back up to the castle, and now they follow parallel to him, just at a distance he can't hear what they are saying.

"Let's hurry up." Sirius says, picking up the pace, starting to feel the burning glare from Bellatrix. The other three boys pick up the pace, and as Sirius cautiously glances to his left he notices Bellatrix and Narcissa have as well. An uneasy feeling sets in his stomach, at least he's surrounding by other Gryffindors, ones that are older and know how to cast hexes if need be.

He glances to his left again, and catches Bellatrix's eye, she smiles nastily then nods over toward a side door of the castle. Sirius looks away for a minute, then back and she nods again, signaling for him to go that way instead of the main way. Does she think he's stupid? Why would he ever go that way?

Then she holds up a picture. Sirius slows, not sure what he's suppose to be looking at. He stops. James bumps into him. "What's up?" James asks, then follows Sirius's eye line and sees what he's looking at. "Who's that in the picture she's holding?" James asks.

"My brother." Sirius says, concern in his voice.


	7. Letter to Home

Sirius doesn't take his eyes off Bellatrix as she walks away, shoving the already wrinkled picture deep into her pocket.

"Brother?" James asks, "You've never mentioned having a brother."

"Regulus." Sirius says. Then he sets off toward the door his cousins entered in.

"Wait!" Remus says, grabbing Sirius's arm and stopping him. "You can't go in there, who knows what they'll do."

"I have to!" Sirius practically shouts.

"Then we're going with you." James said. Sirius shakes his head.

"You can't! I have to see what she wants on my own. It's a Black thing." And with that Sirius rushes away from his friends, not giving them time to protest. He makes his way to the side door, he's positive Bellatrix and Narcissa will be waiting just on the other side for him. He can picture Bellatrix in the small entrance room leaned casually against a wall, flicking her wand and spinning it between her fingers. Narcissa will be standing, one hand on her hip as she watches Bellatrix, waiting to be told what to do.

Sirius pauses at the door, his hand up on the handle. His friends are right, he shouldn't go, he should ignore them. There is a chance, a very slight chance, that Bellatrix isn't really going to threaten Regulus. But then again, there's the large chance that she is. Sirius pushes the door open, his wand out but down by his side, he best he can do is shoot some generic spells that would simply throw Bellatrix off her game, but it wouldn't harm her much.

The scene is exactly how Sirius imagined it, except in his mind, he was standing a little more boldly and confidently.

"I'm surprised you actually came." Narcissa says.

"I knew he would." Bellatrix laughs, "His one weakness has always been his little brother. Though lately I'm sure his little blood-traitor friends have corrupted his mind. He probably thinks he needs to protect them too." She spins her wand casually in her hand then pushes off the wall and walks closer to Sirius.

"What do you want?" He snarls, his hand twitching, ready to send some sparks Bellatrix's way if needed.

Bellatrix tisks and clicks her tongue, "Oh Sirius, I don't think you realize just how hard your mother is taking your betrayal."

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius says.

"No? I did some looking into the Potters. The whole lot of them are blood-traitors." Bellatrix says, "And you seem to be pretty close to Potter." Sirius doesn't have an answer to that because he knows no matter what he says Bellatrix won't care.

"What does Regulus have to do with this?" Sirius asks.

"I said your mum was taking your betrayal hard. Regulus is stuck at home with her. I'm sure you can imagine how that must be. Then again, you probably can't, I don't think she's ever been this angry before."

Sirius feels a sinking sensation in his stomach, and he's sure his face reflects that feeling because Bellatrix cackles at him in that chilling way she does. "Has she hurt him?" Sirius asks, imagining his younger brother dealing with the wrath of his mum back home.

"Wouldn't know." Bellatrix shrugs, "It's left up to my imagination as much as yours."

"If I write her, will she write me back?" Sirius asks.

"I don't know. Besides, that's not really why I asked you to come here for, Sirius. Honestly your mother and Regulus are the least of my worries."

Sirius starts to get really frustrated. Through clinched teeth he says "Then what do you want?"

"For you to stop doing stupid things that scar the House of Black. Don't think I didn't hear about your little stunt, getting locked in a classroom? After the sorting ceremony the House of Black started to be looked down on; but now you can't even walk around the castle without being an embarrassment to the entire Black name. It's bad enough we have Andromeda walking around, acting all high and proper, but at least she doesn't flaunt that she rubs elbows with blood-traitors and is turning into one herself."

"If you haven't noticed, Bellatrix, I don't care who thinks I'm a blood-traitor. Even mother can, I don't care! And tell her to back off Regulus and I'll take whatever punishments she wants to send my way at Christmas. And if you want to take a go at me at Christmas time too then you can, but while I'm here, leave me alone!"

Sirius hadn't realize he had started yelling, drawing the attention of Professor Sprout, who was outside watering the plants. She steps inside, quickly sees that trouble is stirring, and ushers all of them back to their common rooms. Sirius isn't shocked to see his friends are waiting for him in the Grand Staircase.

"We were about to come looking for you." James says. "What happened? What did she want? Is Regulus ok?"

"I don't know." Sirius says, shoving past James because he doesn't want to talk about it. He pounds his way numbly up to the Gryffindor Tower, his friends following worriedly behind him. He's through the common room and half way up to the dorm before the others even make it through the portrait hole. Sirius pulls out some spare parchment and his quill, he doesn't even bother going to the desk he just sits on his bed and uses his nightstand, and he quickly writes out a letter to his mother. The others stand in the doorway, watching Sirius cautiously. Once he folds the parchment up James decides to ask him what's happening.

"Who are you writing? Your brother?"

"Mum." Sirius says, "Remus, can I borrow an envelope?" Remus nods.

"Sirius, the sun is going down, we can't be out of the school at night. You'll have to go to the Owlery in the morning." Peter says, but Sirius just pushes past him and down the stairs.

James doesn't hesitate and instantly follows his friend. Remus and Peter glance at each other, but decide it's best to make sure their friend doesn't do anything stupid. So they follow.

The four of them make it all the way out of the castle with no problems, James walks beside Sirius. They don't talk to each other and by time they reach the Owlery the sun has set but the moon cast plenty of light in the cloudless sky

Sirius looks around for the Black Family Owl, but doesn't see it. "Oy, you!" He points at one of the owls sitting high up on a perch, "Get down here!" The owls hoots but then does as told. "12 Grimmald Place, London, got it?" The owl blinks at him, but then sticks it's leg out so the letter can be attached to the clasp.

Once the owl flies out the window James finally decides it's safe to speak. "Is your brother ok?" He asks. Sirius shrugs, then says,

"I don't know. I just wrote mum, asking her stop ignoring me and to take her anger out on me instead of Regulus."

Remus stands uncomfortably, what will Sirius's mother do? What will Sirius have to endure when he goes home for holiday? Remus can't help but ask; "What will your Mum do?"

Sirius shrugs, "Whatever she pleases, she's quiet a screamer, that alone is enough to make your ears bleed." Remus can tell Sirius is trying to joke a little about the situation, to not make it seem like it'll be so bad back home. But Remus can't help but start to worry for his friend.

"It's getting really late." Peter says, standing by the doorway and glancing outside.

"Peter's right." Sirius says, "Sorry I went a little mental. We can go back up to our dorm. I won't know anything new until breakfast anyway." They all start to head up back to the castle, when they make it back up to the castle, Remus grins to himself for placing a rock in the door, so it wouldn't close and lock them out.

"We don't want a repeat of the classroom incident." He says. They make their way to the Grand Staircase, and it's James that spots the caretaker, Mr. Filch. He holds his hand out, blocking the others from walking forward. He signals toward Mr. Filch.

"We have to take another way back." James whispers.

"How?" Peter asks. "We only know this way."

James blushed a little, then whispered, "I may have found another passage that night after my detention."

"What!?" The other three all ask at once. James shushes them and glances back at Filch, who is climbing the stairs up to the third floor, but he doesn't leave staircase, he stands silent and listens for students who are out of bed.

"You were suppose to tell us!" Sirius hisses quietly, shoving James a bit.

"I drew it out in Remus's notebook."

"You did not." Remus says.

"Did too!" James snaps back.

Sirius holds his hands up, bringing peace keeper between the two, "Let's not argue about it right now. We can pound James later for not telling us, right now lets go." James leads them down a back corridor and up a couple flights of stairs until the are almost to the hospital wing. "How'd you find it?" Sirius asks in a whisper.

"I don't think it's very secret, I saw a couple other students taking it and decided to follow them. It comes out on the fifth floor, up by the back staircase." James pulls the large tapestry away from the wall, reveling an archway and small hall. There are are no windows or light, but Remus finally mastered Lumos in Charms class and lead the way.

"You do realize," Remus says as they creep down the hall, "That we could have been using this passage to get from Defense Against the Dark Arts to Herbology."

They finally make it to the fifth floor, and have no problems going up to the Gryffindor Tower from there. It's well after midnight when they make it back to their dorm, and it isn't until closer to 1:30 AM until they all finally fall asleep.


	8. Full Moon

**AN: Poor Remus and Sirius. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning Remus is the first awake, he's getting restless at night because it's getting close to his first full moon away from home. He takes a shower, scrubs his face to wake himself up from the lack of sleep, and then remembers the secret passage they took last night. When he gets back to the dorm he flips open his notebook and sees that James really did draw the tunnel out, but it was harder to draw, because it went up several flights of stairs. James did his best to sketch out the staircases, but without having multiple layers for floors, it'll be impossible to draw all the passageways they find.

The alarm on James's night stand goes off, waking James and Peter. Sirius, like normal, sleeps through it. James normally jumps onto Sirius's bed to wake him up, but after the night he had last night James wonders if he should just let Sirius sleep in. But then the thought of Sirius missing breakfast is worse than Sirius being tired, so James pushes on his shoulders gently to wake him.

Sirius is groggy and grumpy as they go down for breakfast before classes, and when the owls swoop in with mail he looks for a bright red envelope containing his mother's howler. It never comes. Sirius normally enjoys Wednesday morning Transfigurations because he's gotten pretty good at changing a match to a needle; and even earned Gryffindor some extra points for being able to do it five times in a row without any flaws. Today however, he ignored the lesson, which was on changing an apple to an orange.

McGonagall notices the lack of enthusiasm the four boys normally show for Transfigurations, and to all of their surprise she asks Remus to stay behind after class.

"How are you doing, Mr. Lupin?"

"Alright Professor." Remus says.

"You and your friends all seemed rather glum today. Has something come up?"

Remus doesn't answer at first. Is this like the locked classroom, does she know the answer and is just wondering if he'll tell her the truth? But he decides he doesn't want to be the one to tell her they were out late last night, and that Sirius is having problems at home. That's for Sirius to tell if he wants too, Remus wouldn't want anyone telling his secret, he isn't going to tell his friends.

"No Professor, nothing." Remus says, offering a small innocent smile. McGonagall gives him a skeptical look, then Remus realizes what this conversation is about. The full moon, it's coming up this weekend. "They still don't know." Remus says to her, "They don't know about me."

"And you think that's best?" She asks, "That you continue lying to them."

Remus nods his head, "I don't want them to know."

"I understand, Mr. Lupin. And that is in every way your right. Now move on to your next class before you are late."

* * *

For the next couple days Remus and Sirius slump around the common room. James tries to cheer them up and suggest they go look for more secret passages, but both say no. James notices Remus has started to look sick, like the life has been drained out of him. Perhaps it's from the worry he has for Sirius. James has been feeling it himself, Sirius won't talk to them about his mother, and he's send her a letter every day. Normally with a different owl every time because the Black Family owl has started to ignore Sirius. He has yet to get a reply.

That Saturday morning James catches Bellatrix's glances over at Sirius while they are in the Great Hall, and wonders if Sirius sees them too. Sirius and Remus decide to go back to the common room, but James and Peter had to go to the Library to do some extra research for Potions, an assignment Remus and Sirius finished yesterday while they stayed held up in the dorm, not wanting to talk to anyone. Peter leaves a few minutes early than James, so James is left sitting alone.

He is surprised when Lily Evans sits across from him.

"Oh, hi Evans." He says to her.

"You need to apologize to Severus, what you said to him in Potions wasn't nice." Lily says. James has to think a minute, he doesn't even remember what she's talking about. "About his cauldron." Lily informs him.

"Oh.." James said, then he can't help it, he laughs a little to himself, "Why did Snape take it so personally? I was talking in general. Anyone who has a pewter cauldron older than ten years should-"

Lily cuts him off, "Severus was the only person in class with a cauldron older than ten years, and you knew that. You always find something to say about him in class. You need to stop being so mean."

"Mean? I'm sure he's the one talking bad about you behind your back. He's a Slytherin, Evans." James talks like that is suppose to explain everything.

"And Sirius is any better?" Lily asks.

James, taking offense, rounds on her. "What is that suppose to mean!?"

"He's a Black. I've heard the rumors going around school about them."

"Sirius isn't like his family!" James practically shouts, "You don't even know him!" Lily smirks and crosses her arms over her chest and cocks and eyebrow. James frowns at her for a minute, then realizes what she just did. "Ok, fine. I get it, Sirius isn't like his family and Snape isn't like the Slytherins. Whatever."

Lily grins confidently to herself, "So you'll apologize to him?"

James stands and grabs his potions book. "No." He says before heading off to the Library.

* * *

Saturday evening, right before dusk, Remus announces he's going to detention and heads out of the common room. Professor Dumbledore agreed to meet him out in the grounds, to show him how he'll be getting to the shack off the school grounds. Dumbledore is already there, waiting on Remus.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. Lovely to see you." Dumbledore says, as if they were meeting for tea. "I have this for you." He hands Lupin a sleeping potion. "Take it just before your transformation and you'll sleep through the night. It's a very powerful potion, you shouldn't wake until sunrise."

"Thank you." Remus says.

"I've enchanted the tree, every month under the full moon the tree will remain motionless, that way you'll be able to enter it. There is a passage, just under the trunk here. It's about a five minute walk. Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yes Professor, I'd like to be alone. Thank you." Remus says. Dumbledore nods to Remus, then watches as he steps down into the passage.

It's an odd little passage, with tree roots and rocks all around it. Remus makes it to the shack and glances out a window, the moon is almost up. He makes his way upstairs, looking for a comfortable place to spend the night. He spots a four poster bed and lays down in it. He drinks the powerful sleeping draft and closes his eyes like he always does at home, he prefers not to watch the moon as it rises.

He feels the transformation starting, and clinches his fist into the blankets before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Lupin wakes up in the bed. He's back to his normal self. He's sore and tired, and isn't surprised to find a cut on his upper arm. He often cuts himself up during the transformations, as they can be painful.

Dumbledore has told him to go to the hospital wing every morning after his Transformations, so he does. Madam Pomfrey has him lay down in a bed and gives him something to drink that will ease the pains in his arms and legs. She doesn't ask questions, just simply give Remus what he needs while chatting merrily to him about all the school work he's been learning.

Finally he goes back to the common room, where he finds Sirius, James, and Peter waiting for him. They all jump to their feet when he enters.

"Where were you!?" Sirius asks.

"You had us worried, mate." James said.

"You were gone all night." Peter chimes in.

"We figured McGonagall held you a little late, but then you weren't here this morning." Sirius says.

"Are you ok?" James asks, "No offense but you haven't been looking well."

Remus sits down and they all sit around him. "I'm sorry I scared you." He says, "McGonagall made me go to the Hospital Wing after my detention. She said I was looking sick."

"You have been." Sirius says.

"Yeah, so she sent me there over night. Madam Pomfrey said it's nothing, just stress from my first couple weeks at school or something. I'll be fine." Remus smiles, reassuring his friends.


	9. The Dungeon's Secret Passage

**AN: Thank you TheRavenclawPhoenix for the review! And thank you to everyone who has been reading. I'm really having fun writing this and wanted to share. I hope you continue to like it.**

* * *

October comes quickly. Sirius; coming to accept he won't know what's going on at home until Christmas, perks back up. James starts to excel in Transfigurations, the only other Gryffindors keeping up with him are Remus and Lily Evans. James starts to show off in class, knowing he's doing the best. Sirius even backs off on doing so well to let James have his shining moment.

James finds it easier and easier to get on Snape's nerves, and as they walk from class to class James can't resist running by Snape and knocking his books out of his hands. Sirius finds it hilarious. The boys spend their free time exploring the castle, Remus finds a secret passage behind a statue, but they were disappointed to find it was blocked in the small narrow tunnel. They spent a couple days down there (going back between classes when they knew they'd have to time) to mess around and see if they could find a way through. They have yet to find anything.

Remus starts to look at the small sketches they have drawn of the three passageways they have found, and realizes there must be a better way to document their drawings. He starts to draw the parts of the hallways around the passageways he can remember, then takes a sheet of paper out of his notebook and folds it, making two different levels, so he can draw the stairs that go up and down in the secret passageways.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asks, leaning over Remus's shoulder.

"Fixing our map." Remus informs him. Sirius scrunches up his face, then turns his head left and right.

"That doesn't look like much of a map." He says, his whole body twisted sideways so he can look at it upside down.

"I'm trying to figure out how to make it work properly." Remus explains. "There are several floors and hundreds of staircases in Hogwarts, and we already found one passageway with flights of stairs, and another that gradually slopes downward. Stuff like that is hard to put on a map."

Sirius sits down beside Remus, leaning in to see the different folds in the paper Remus has made. "So by folding the paper you are making different floors?"

"Mmhmm." Remus says, concentrating as he draws a staircase.

"How about the dungeons?" Sirius asks, looking over what Remus has.

"Shoot." Remus says, "I didn't think about them. Did we want to include them?"

"If we were going to find _all_ the secret passages then yes. We know at least one is down there." Sirius says. "We should go find it this weekend."

So they do, that Saturday the four boys make their way down to the potions classroom, they know it is somewhere around there, thanks to Sirius's relatives telling him about it. "I think they said you can find it by looking for a giant crack on the stone wall. Like a jagged one that isn't suppose to be there." They look around for five minutes, then hear footsteps. They huddle in a corner and act like they are suppose to be there, just some first years hanging out and talking. Some older students pass and don't pay them any attention, once they are are of sight the boys start looking again. Finally James finds it.

"Is this it?" He asks, looking at a crack that goes from the floor almost all the way to the ceiling. The crack spreads out in several different directions, like branches of a tree.

"It has to be!" Sirius says, beaming at it.

"How do you open it?" Peter asks, not getting too close.

Sirius shrugs, "No one ever told me that."

"Open!" James says, holding his hands out toward the wall and willing it to move, but nothing happens. James shrugs, "Worth a try." Together they push at the wall, they put the tips of their fingers into the cracks and pull left, right, up, and down. Finally they give up, because they know it's getting close to lunch time.

"Maybe it's the wrong spot. The school is old and the dungeons looks like they could collapse at any minute, who knows how many cracks are down in the hallways we haven't even noticed." Remus says as they find an empty spot at the Gryffindor table to sit at so they won't be overheard.

"No, that's it. I can feel it." Sirius says. "We just have to figure it out."

"Who knows how many passageways we've missed." James says, "We thought they would all be simply. Behind a picture or something, and that we'd just have to push or pull the right thing to open them. But what if they have passwords? Or they can only be opened if you stand on one foot and hold you ear while pushing the forth brick on the left."

Peter laughs and Sirius rolls his eyes; "We'll just have to work harder. We'll get it." Then he grins. "I just thought of something."

"What?" James asks.

"Once we figure out how to get into that passageway, we'll find the Slytherin common room. Bellatrix said it leads right to the front of their common room."

"Oh man! No one knows where the other common rooms are. Do you think we'd be the first to find another houses common room?" James asks, eagerness in his voice.

"Well.." Remus starts, wanting to state that other students have probably found other common rooms before. They could easily follow someone back their common room, spy on them and hide as they go. But James and Sirius both know he's going to say that, so they both cut him off.

"Shush Remus," James says as Sirius says, "I'm sure we are!"

* * *

The next couple weeks go by smoothly. Remus, making up that he must have had a bad potato for lunch and needs to go to the hospital wing for the night, goes back to the shack so he can sleep in the four poster bed as the wolf again. He wakes grumpy and sore, and chats with Madam Pomfrey for an hour and a half while she heals a nasty cut he has on his shoulder.

"How all of you young boys manage to rough yourselves up this much, I'll never understand." She smiles at him. Remus smiles back, sure she knows his secret, but happy she'll pretend she doesn't.

* * *

Halloween decorations go up, and Sirius really gets excited. "We have to do something for Halloween!" He says while the boys sit around their dorm doing homework.

"What do you mean?" Remus ask, looking up from his Astronomy homework.

"A prank." Sirius says it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He jumps up on his bed. "A really good one! Like a scary message in a corridor or something."

James starts to think. "I know what we could do, but we really have to figure out how to get into that secret passage in the dungeons." Then the boys start to lay out a plan for a Halloween prank, they have exactly one week to figure out how to open the secret passage, and how they are going to execute their plan properly. They start to get really excited, and can't wait to see how it all turns out.


	10. Quidditch

**AN: I'm going to try to get a little more into each chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Luckily the next day is Saturday, and it's the first Saturday the older students are going to Hogsmead, so that leaves the school mostly empty. The boys go back down to the dungeons. With school work piling up (and Remus insisting they get it all done) the boys haven't spent much time trying to open the passageway, but with Halloween a week away they have to find the way into the secret passage so they can find the Slytherin common room.

"It has to be obvious." James says, "If a bunch of Slytherins could find out how to open it I'm sure we can."

"Maybe it's one way, like the one in the classroom." Remus suggest. "Maybe they get into it from the other side."

James ponders that for a bit, but then shakes his head, "This side is too extravagant to not be an entrance into a secret passage."

"Oooo, extravagant. Big word for you, James." Sirius teases. James shoots him a glare but laughs.

They finally have to give up and go eat lunch. James and Sirius are very disappointed and James slumps down onto the bench and rest his chin on his hand. "I just want to figure it out. We said every word we could think of. We pulled and pushed everywhere. We did everything! I just don't get it."

Remus starts to talk, "We may have to call quits on the prank and just-"

"No!" James and Sirius shout at once.

"No." James said. "We aren't calling quits."

Sirius shakes his head. His hair, which is getting a little too long, flopping wildly. "No, no, no, no, no! We are going to do this." He crosses his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Ok, ok." Remus raising his hands, surrendering. "We won't quit."

That Tuesday the boys have potions. They steal the seats of some Gryffindor girls so they can just make out the corner of the passageway from the window in the door. Ever so often they glance at it, seeing if anyone goes in or out. Remus raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" Professor Slughorn asks.

"May I go to the restroom?" Remus asks. He just now spotted something, something he couldn't see before when he was standing right under the wall. Remus is excused and James and Sirius practically stand in their seats trying to lean and see what is happening. Slughorn threatens to take points from Gryffindor if they don't sit down. Remus walks over to the wall but stands back and looks up at the whole tree like crack. He grins to himself, he was so stupid before for not seeing it. It's so obvious, so easy! He does a little jump and fist pumps; proud of himself.

After class ends they don't have time to hang out in the dungeons and open the passageway, and Remus enjoys holding the secret from the other three. They all sit together in History of Magic, and because Professor Binns doesn't pay attention to what the students are doing, James and Sirius can nag Remus the full hour.

"Just tell us!" James says, leaning forward on the table to see around Sirius. Remus ignores them both, grinning to himself as he takes notes on the lecture.

"Urgh!" Sirius lets out a frustrated groan and leans back in his seat, his head back and his arms slumped down. "This is torture!"

"Why, why are you keeping this from us?" James asks.

Remus laughs a little to himself. Now James copies Sirius and flops back in his chair with a loud frustrated groan.

Lily, who is sitting in front of the boys, turns around. "Can you please be quiet?" She asks, "Some of us are trying to learn."

James instantly sits back up. "Oh hi Evans, didn't see you there." He smiles.

"Somehow I doubt that." Lily says, a very unimpressed expression on her face. "What's so frustrating anyways, you two sound like you were just told Gryffindor has been disqualified from playing Quidditch on Friday."

"You take that back!" James gasps, "Don't even put those awful words out there to possibly come true!" Lily grins to herself then turns around, leaving James with a dumbfounded look. "Did you hear what she just said?" He asks Sirius, his voice cracking with shock, "How could she say something like that?"

Sirius pats James on the shoulder, "It'll be alright, mate. No need to worry."

Once History of Magic is over Sirius drags Remus back down to the tree like cracks in the dungeon wall. "Open it!" He says. Remus, still gleaming because he's positive what he's discovered will work, pulls out his wand. He stands on his tip toes and holds his wand up to four very distinctive cracks at the top of the cracks.

The cracks line up to make a crude outline of the word _"Open"_

"Alohomora" Remus says, waving his wand over the word. He jumps back from shock, and Peter lets out a small yelp. The cracks start to fold inward onto themselves; giving off the illusions that the whole wall is a black hole, about to suck them in.

"Wicked!" James and Sirius say at the same time. It doesn't take long, and there is an arch for them to walk into.

"Whoever finds it gets to go first." James says, gesturing for Remus to go.

"I... I don't know." Remus says. It's oddly dark in the passage, no light what so ever spilling into there from the dim lanterns in the hall. "I mean, if either of you wanted to go first..." He says, looking at James and Sirius.

James steps forward, "If you're sure." He lights the tip of his wand, and the other boys do as well. James steps into the archway, his light barley working in the pitch black passageway. They creep along slowly, Peter hovering close to Remus for protection and extra light.

Luckily, to all the boys relief, the walk doesn't take long. James almost bumps into the black stone wall on the other end. "How do we get out without being seen?" He asks, "What if it opens like the other?"

"Everyone is at lunch. Just open it!" Sirius says, stepping up to the wall. "Alohomora!" The bricks clink out of the way. Remus grimaces at how loud they are being, sure someone will hear and come running. He's relieved when they step out into a corridor and sees they are alone.

"Where do you think the entrance into the common room is?" Sirius asks, looking around the empty corridor. "Wait, this has to be it." There is a large stone wall, that looks just slightly out of place from the rest of the wall when you look at it closely.

James hops on the balls of his feet, "This is going to be an _amazing_ Halloween!

* * *

That Friday evening, after classes have ended, is the first Quidditch match of the season. It's a perfect Autumn day, with a slight breeze and temperatures just perfect for a long sleeve t-shirt. James passes out Gryffindor flags to his friends, then a few extras to those standing around the common room without any. "I don't understand why everyone is so unprepared. Where's your house spirit?" He asks as he passes out the flags. He spots Lily, with a Gryffindor scarf and plain black shirt on. He walks over to her. "Do you have a flag? I have plenty of extras if you need one." He holds one out for her. She takes it, smiling.

"Thanks." She says to him. "You know what Potter, you can actually be nice when you try to be."

James cocks an eyebrow, "Nice? Never! This is about crushing the enemy. The more people we have cheering and waving flags the better our team will do and theirs will feel intimidated."

Lily rolls her eyes but keeps the flag. James turns from her then jumps up on the coffee table, bringing all eyes to him. "Alright, everyone listen up ok, because this is my first Hogwarts Quidditch match and Gryffindor is playing. I really _really_ need us to crush Ravenclaw today; so I better see some enthusiasm from all of you."

"Get off the table, Potter!" Someone shouts. James takes a large bow and earns himself some claps. He hops down off the table, then the crowd of Gryffindors head down toward the Quidditch pitch. James makes sure he and his friends have the best seats. Peter and Remus have never been to a Quidditch match before, but they know the rules of the game, and Sirius has only seen small matches at home between relatives, so he's more use to the violent side of Quidditch where people elbow each other in the nose and send bludgers with such force it could possibly kill someone. James however has been to Quidditch matches before, so he starts to lay out all the details for his friends before the match starts.

When Madam Hooch walks out onto the field all the students and teachers in the stadium start cheering, excited for the match to start. First Ravenclaw walks onto the pitch, causing a large uproar from a sea of blue in the crowd. Then the Gryffindors walk out onto the pitch. The Gryffindors go wild, out cheering the Ravenclaws. Slytherins boo and hiss, but they can't be heard.

"Take your positions!" Madam Hooch says, her voice magnified so it can be heard. Everyone mounts their brooms and kick off, forming a circle in the air above Madam Hooch while the Keepers go off to the goal post. Madam Hooch releases the Golden Snitch, which zooms away out of site quickly, then she releases the bludgers. They zip dangerously close to the players then fly away. Madam Hooch holds the Quaffle in her hand. She centers her whistle in her mouth, then in one swift motion she tosses the Quaffle high into the air and blows the whistle.

"Webb of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle!" Aaron, a Hufflepuff, commentates. The Gryffindors cheer loudly. "Webb passes to Ramsay, Ramsay to Casselman. Will he take the shot? Oh! Blocked by Sanders."

James boos, disappointed Gryffindor missed their first shot. The Ravenclaws pass the Quaffle back and forth, darting around the Gryffindor players, making their way to the goal post.

"Garcia passes to Betts, will he shoot, oh! Quick pass back to Garcia. Blocked by Ayley!" The Gryffindors cheer, their Keeper holding the Quaffle.

"Come on!" James shouts.

"Ayley tosses to Ramsay, a bludger comes his way, just skirts under it. Ramsay to Casselman. Ravenclaw has him blocked, can he get past?"

"Send a bludger their way!" Sirius shouts.

"Casselman to Webb. Ramsay flies low. Quaffle to him. He gets past the Ravenclaws! He shoots... 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor goes wild! James shouts so loud he's sure he won't have his voice in the morning. The game goes on, the Gryffindors scores twice more, then one of their beaters takes a bludger to the side, sending him to the ground. Ravenclaw, taking advantage of Gryffindor being one Beater sort, starts to send the bludgers in every direction.

"Gryffindor keeps the Quaffle! Oooo close call with the bludger there. Ravenclaw advancing. Ravenclaw takes the quaffle!"

"No!" James shouts.

"10 POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!"

"No!" James shouts again as Ravenclaw makes their first goal. The game goes on for another five minutes, Gryffindor's Beater recovers and makes it back into the game. The score now 40-10, Gryffindor winning.

"How long does it last?" Peter asks James.

"Until a Seeker catches the Golden Snitch." James says. "Could be hours!"

"Hours?" Peter asks, not really wanting to spend that long watching a Quidditch match. Fifteen minutes later the score is up 60-20, and finally the Gryffindor's Seeker springs into action. He leans in on his broom and flies past the stands, leaving a gust of wind on the Gryffindors.

"Yes!" James shouts, jumping and cheering. The Ravenclaw Seeker moves forward to catch up.

Aaron sees the action and starts to commentate the action between the Seekers. "Gryffindor's Seeker sees something! Ravenclaw not far behind! They both swerve around a bludger! Around the bottom of the goal post! Back up level with the stands. Ravenclaw takes lead. No, wait! Gryffindor back in lead. It all comes down to this! They fly higher, both reaching out, Gryffindor slightly ahead! What's this? Plummeting back down! Oh! bludger almost hitting them both, good dodge for both of them!"

James almost can't watch, part of him too afraid to. Sirius shouts loudly. Remus and Peter cheer.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"The stands erupt. James is so happy he hugs Sirius, jumping up and down as he does so. He high fives Remus and Peter and anyone in arms reach. "We won! We won!"


	11. Halloween

The boys wake up at 3:45 AM, wanting to be in the Dungeons no later than 4:15. They are all tired and groggy. Gryffindor won the first Quidditch match of the season last night and everyone stayed up celebrating early into the morning. Despite the party going on until 2 AM the boys went to sleep a little past midnight, knowing they needed to be up early. As they walk down into the common room they see several other Gryffindors sleeping on couches and in armchairs.

As they climb out the portrait hole the Fat Lady yawns and says "A bit early, isn't it?"

"Remus isn't feeling well. We're going with him to the Hospital wing." James lies, he's sure she'll believe it because Remus almost always looks sickly. He starts to look a little better and the dark circles under his eyes start to disappear for a couple days, but they always come right back.

"Alright then. Just be careful. It's Halloween and everything. You never know who's wondering the castle at this time looking for someone to prank."

The boys have to hide their smirks and Remus offers a polite 'thank you' before they set off toward the Dungeons.

Peter shivers, rather from nerves or the chilliness that lingers in the dungeons at night he isn't sure, but something deep in his gut tells him this is an awful idea. But he follows along because it's important to his friends, and he wants to be included in things they want to do.

"You know," Sirius whispers as they sneak around a corner "We could have gotten down here much faster if we didn't have to peak around every corner to make sure it was clear."

"What do you suggest we do?" James asks. Sirius shrugs. He doesn't know; but he does know there has to be an easier way to sneak around at night.

"I know what we need." Remus whispers, "We need an invisibility cloak." James stops dead in his tracks, causing a chain reaction as Sirius bumps into him, then Remus into Sirius, and Peter into Remus.

"Why did you stop?" Sirius asks.

"My dad, he has one." James whispers.

"What?" Remus asks. "He has an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes." James says. It was passed down to his dad from his grandfather. He doesn't know how many generations his family has had the cloak, he just knows they have. "He keeps it in a trunk at the foot of my parents bed, he says it's really rare, that there isn't any other one just like it."

"Can you get it?" Sirius asks, suddenly fascinated. His grandfather had an invisibility cloak once; but it was a really cheap one that was only under an enchantment. The enchantment wore off after a couple uses. A complete piece of junk really.

"Not until I'm older." James says, "Dad has to give it to me on my birthday. I don't know which one though, he never said."

"We need to keep moving." Remus reminds them. They walk forward. "Do you think you could get it from your dad sooner?" Remus asks as they creep forward.

"I can try." James says, glancing around their last corner. "It's all clear, we're good to go." They step up to the secret passage. "Alohomora." James says, his wand up at the word 'open'. The wall opens up into a black hole, then the boys step inside, their wands lit.

On the other side James slips his bag off his shoulder and pulls out the paint they have been making in their dorm. Remus did some research, and found by using some of the ingredients from the storage cabinets in the Potions classroom and some of the flowers in the greenhouses that it was possible to make paint. It took them a few tries but they got the measurements right, at first the paint was too think, then too runny. They finally found the perfect measurements so the paint was just runny enough.

James passes the red paint to Sirius. Sirius starts to write out the first part of the message. The paint drips just enough to look eerily like blood. They created and practiced a special font to use, so none of the teachers can trace the handwriting back to them.

James takes the paint and carefully writes out the next part of the message just underneath the line Sirius wrote. Remus is next, writing the next part. Peter, even with a shaking hand, manages to keep the font they have been practicing looking nice and writes his part. Sirius gets the honor of writing the very last line. He grins to himself when he finishes.

"James, I'm so glad you thought of this."

"I couldn't have done it without you." James says. "It's all for you, mate. Take a good look while it's still here."

Sirius reads the message and smiles to himself. This is what Bellatrix warned against. So this is what she deserves. Sirius wanted to do a prank for Halloween but he really didn't think it would feel this glorious until this moment. He reads the message one last time, then says "Let's get out of here before anyone comes."

Behind them the paint dries on the wall. It'll be the first thing any Slytherin who leaves the common room will see, as it's painted right across from the entrance.

 **Slytherins Beware!**

 **With the House of Black**

 **You Better Watch Your Back**

 **Blood Traitors and Scum**

 **Is What They've Become.**

The four boys sneak back up to their dorm. They had to inform The Fat Lady that Madam Pomfrey said Remus was just dehydrated and needed more fluids. It's nearing 5:30 when they make it back to their beds. Breakfast starts at 8 on the weekends, so they have some time to sleep.

James feels he only just fell asleep when his alarm sounds at 7:30. They boys get dressed, and Sirius, full of energy, is the first dressed and down the stairs. Being a holiday everyone floods down to the Great Hall for Breakfast at the same time.

"We have to get there before the Slytherins do." Sirius says, glancing to make sure no one over hears.

"Your cousins are going to be mad at you." Peter pipes up.

"They won't connect it to me, Bellatrix thinks she scared me. She shoots me sly smirks every now and then, she doesn't think I see but I do. She thinks she's won."

Sirius is relieved to see that there are no Slytherin students in the Great Hall yet. The other houses have taken notice too.

"What are they up too?" James hear's a Hufflepuff girl ask.

"Has something happened?" A Gryffindor asks his friend.

Remus scans the staff table and sees Professor Slughorn is missing, and that the other teachers who are there seem slightly concerned. Part of him loves it, loves that he is stirring up trouble with his friends, loves that they can do something to get back at the people who have been hurting Sirius. The other part of Remus knows it's wrong, he wants to do good in school and not get into trouble and not draw any attention to himself.

He's drawn from this thoughts, there's shouting outside the Great Hall. Loud shrieks as people argue. "I want to know who did this!" All heads in the Great Hall turn.

"That'd be Bellatrix." Sirius says to whomever is listening. Just then she burst through the large doors, her hair wild, her expression twisted, her wand out. She has a small gang of Slytherins behind her. Dumbledore stands swiftly, a puzzled yet concerned look on his face.

"Who did it!?" Bellatrix screams. Dumbledore holds up his hands calmly, and speaks in clear loud voice that carries over the whole Great Hall, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Please, calm down." He says. "I am sure it's just a simple prank for Halloween. No need for the concern, Ms. Black."

"How dare you say that!?" Bellatrix spat. "A prank calling out the House of Black?"

There are murmurs and whispers as people step back out of the way. An attack on the House of Black is a dangerous thing, no one would dare do that.

"Ms. Black, please, I must ask you to lower your wand." Dumbledore says, his voice unfazed, not breaking from it's normal calm self. Slughorn finally comes running into the Great Hall, out of breathe and sweaty. It's obvious he ran the whole way.

"Sorry... Professor... Dumbledore." He says through heavy breaths. "Black... come back to my... office."

Bellatrix ignores him, and spots Sirius and James, both leaned casually against the table, obviously trying not grin.

"You!" The yells, rounding on them both. Sirius pulls out his wand to defined himself and James steps in front of Remus and Peter. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are down between Bellatrix and the boys so quickly it doesn't seem humanly possible. McGonagall stands in front of the boys and Dumbledore faces Bellatrix. McGonagall has her wand out, but Dumbledore simply holds his hands up, asking for peace and calm.

"Perhaps we should talk this over in my Office." Dumbledore says, "So we do not disturb everyone's breakfast on this fine day."

Bellatrix snarls around Dumbledore at Sirius. Sirius puts on his best innocent and confused face, but as soon as she turns from him he shoots a half grin and wink at James.

"You two, come with me." McGonagall says, gesturing to James and Sirius. She walks swiftly out of the Great Hall and they follow her. Laughter and loud chatter erupt from the Great Hall as they exit.

When McGonagall isn't looking James and Sirius mime a high-five. Then they are suddenly surprised when she doesn't lead them upstairs, but down to the Dungeons.

"Um... Professor." James starts.

"Don't speak, Potter." She says sternly. James bites his lip and looks at Sirius, as if he'd have the answers. Sirius shrugs and slips his hand back over his wand that he stored back in his pocket only moments ago.

McGonagall leads them straight down to a group of Slytherins standing around the wall the boys painted. "All of you, up to the Great Hall. Now!" McGonagall says. The Slytherins listen, and they all smirk at Sirius as they pass.

Severus is there, and when he sees them and sees that McGonagall is with them he stifles a grin. Are they in trouble? Perfect.

Once the Slytherins have gone McGonagall nods at the wall. James and Sirius look at it. They stand quiet, not sure what to say.

"Have you read it?" She asks.

"Yes, Professor." James says.

"Black, have you? This concerns you."

Sirius reads it again, it hasn't changed, it's exactly what they wrote.

 **Slytherins Beware!**

 **With the House of Black**

 **You Better Watch Your Back**

 **Blood Traitors and Scum**

 **Is What They've Become.**

"Yes, I read it." He says.

"As of now, we do not know who wrote this." McGonagall says. James can't believe it, he feels like laughing, but knows he can't. He keeps an expressionless face. Sirius nods and pretends to read it again. "Potter, we feel it could concern you as well. The Black family is not happy with the Potter family. For obvious reasons. Fortunately this is probably nothing but a Halloween Prank, a Slytherin student's way of expressing their displease for Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor. However, we will be taking it seriously for the time being. If Bellatrix or Narcissa approach either of you, tell either myself, Professor Slughorn, or Professor Dumbledore immediately, we've also informed Andromeda to do the same. Though, I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, do not do anything to provoke them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." James and Sirius chorus.

Back in the Great Hall everything seems back to normal. Remus has to refrain from jumping up and running over to James and Sirius when they reenter, McGonagall behind them. James and Sirius spot Remus and Peter and rush to sit with them. They wait for McGonagall to pass, then jump into explaining what happened in hushed whispers. Remus and Peter both sit frozen, their mouths open in shock.

"So, they don't know it was us." James finishes.

"Unbelievable." Remus says, "We did it. We actually did it."

"How have the Slytherins been acting?" Sirius asks, turning to steal a glance at them. He realizes Narcissa is sitting with only one other person, a boy with hair as blonde and sleek as hers. Malfoy, he believes his name is. Interesting, normally she's surrounded by friends. "I think it's worked." Sirius says, "Bellatrix wanted me to stop putting a bad name to the House of Black, sucks for her I've decided to do the exact opposite."

* * *

After Breakfast the older students leave for Hogsmead. The four boys head out onto the grounds and down to the Great Lake.

"Great." James says as he sees Lily and Severus sitting against a tree.

"Let's just go somewhere else." Remus suggest.

"No, lets go see what Snape thought of our little prank." James says.

"We can't tell him it was us." Peter says, concern in his voice.

"We won't." James reassures him, "Just ask what he thought of it."

Peter and Remus glance at each other, both sure it's a bad idea, but they follow their friend down the hill.

"Hi Evans!" James says merrily, then dropping his tone. "Snape."

"Potter. I'm surprised you aren't in detention by now." Severus says.

"Why would I be?" James asks.

"The message you left us. Not so cleaver by the way. Rhyming Black with back." Severus says, standing up so he's the same height as James and Sirius, who both stand a little too close for Severus's comfort.

Lily stands too, concern on her face. "Severus told me what the message said. I told him even you two aren't dumb enough to do something like that."

"Thank you Evans." James says.

"Why would I do something like that?" Sirius ask. "I already have enough of a target on my back. No way would I paint a bigger one."

There's a shout from a few feet away, up the hill. "Oy! Snape!" They all turn to see who shouted. Tatter Goyle.

"I better get going." Severus says, an apologetic look to Lily.

"I understand." Lily says. Severus treks up the hill. Leaving Lily alone with the four boys.

"So Evans, big plans for today?" James ask.

"In fact, yes." She says, turning and walking away from them, her shoulders square and her head held high.

Sirius lets out a small laugh, "She really doesn't like you, mate."

"I can't figure out why." James jokes.

* * *

For the rest of the day the boys work on their map of the secret passageways. Remus still working out the best way to fold the paper, he's almost certain they need something more than his notebook. James and Sirius work at naming the passages. They don't want to keep saying 'The Dungeon Passage' and 'The Classroom Passage'. Their little map project starts to actually look like something, and they are very pleased with the beginning product.


	12. Cygnus Black III

**AN: Thank you to those who are reading. Sorry for putting out so many chapters so quickly. I'm just taking the time and inspiration I have and putting it to good use. I hope you are still enjoying the story and let me know if there is anything you see that seems out of place!**

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Filch is left with the job of scrubbing the message off the wall. Peeves flies around the school singing "Sniveling Slytherins better beware! Sniveling Slytherins better beware!". And rumors of who wrote the message spread like wildfire.

"Someone has to really be mad about the Black Family actually acting like decent humans for once."

"This could potentially destroy the entire Slytherin House. They hate being associated with 'blood traitors'."

"Do you think Dumbledore is looking into who did it? I'm really concerned."

"I bet it was Malfoy, his girlfriend is a Black, maybe he's trying to scare her relatives."

"The Gryffindor Black is really causing problems for his cousins."

All of these are bits and pieces of conversations the four boys hear over the days, along with many other things. They celebrate their small victory every night in their dorm.

The next Quidditch match comes that Friday, Slytherin Vs. Hufflepuff. The boys show their support to Hufflepuff. Sirius notices that Bellatrix and Narcissa are no where in sight, which is odd because Malfoy is on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sirius thought Narcissa would be there to support him.

The match lasted about an hour, Slytherin (who played pretty unfair, but not causing any penalties) won 230 - 40. Everyone leaves the Quidditch pitch and heads back up to the castle. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are near the back of the crowd, talking about the game.

There's a large commotion up at the castle. Students shout, teachers rush forward, heads turn. The four boys stop in their tracks, because every eye is on them. Peter steps back behind the other three, trying to hide. Remus's heart pounds. James and Sirius share a glance both saying 'what now' to each other.

Sirius steps forward through the crowd, everyone talks amongst themselves, their words about him. James, Remus, and Peter rush to catch up with Sirius, who is walking quickly and with purpose. He climbs the stairs up to the castle and Professor McGonagall steps out, stopping him.

"Black, follow me." She says.

"No." Sirius asks. There are some gasp, others in shock he told Professor McGonagall no. "What's happened?" He asks.

"Your Uncle Cygnus is here." She says. Sirius laughs quietly to himself. McGonagall looks at him, concern on her face. "You find this funny? He's outraged, saying you need to be kicked out of Hogwarts."

"Is he just in there?" Sirius asks, looking around McGonagall and into the large entry corridor.

"Black, you need to come with me." She glances behind him and sees James, Remus, and Peter. All concerned looks on their face. "The three of you, come with me as well." She starts to walk away from the main doors, the crowd parts for her. Sirius glances behind him at his friends, then glances over at McGonagall. No, he won't follow her. He sprints up the rest of the stairs. McGonagall yelling after him to stop. He's through the front doors and staring at the scene in front of him.

The room is half filled with curious students. His Uncle Cygnus and Professor Dumbledore are at the top of the main staircase, probably on their way to Dumbledore's office. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa stand by themselves. Andromeda looks like she's on the verge of tears, Bellatrix smiles confidently, and Narcissa stands with her arms crossed, stone faced and cold. Andromeda is the first of the Black sisters to spot Sirius, her eyes widen in worry, but a split second later Bellatrix sees him too.

"Father! Father!" She yells. Cygnus turns around.

"There he is!" Cygnus shouts. Dumbledore steps in front of Cygnus, blocking his view of Sirius.

McGonagall steps up behind Sirius and takes his forearm firmly in her hand, pulling him away.

"I want to talk to him!" Sirius argues, pulling against McGonagall. But she just tightens her grip and drags him out of the room. James, Remus, and Peter start pushing past the crowd to follow.

Sirius is fuming. How dare his uncle come to Hogwarts and insist he is expelled. He has done nothing wrong. Nothing! Bellatrix is the trouble maker. Bellatrix is the one swearing she'll kill all the Muggle-borns before she leaves the school. Then again, to Cygnus that's the qualities that make a good wizard, one who only want pure-blood families. Sirius broke that tradition in his family, he's the troublemaker in their eyes.

McGonagall drags Sirius all the way up to her office, she doesn't even protest when the other three boys let themselves in. Sirius pulls away from her grip, ready to storm back out the door. But his three friends block his way.

"I suggest you cool down. Right now." McGonagall warns. Sirius turns from them all, angry they are ganging up against him. He walks over to the window and leans forward on the seal, his hands pressed so firmly against it his knuckles turn white. No one says anything, they decide to let Sirius calm himself down. It takes a couple minutes, but he finally turns back towards them, some of the anger out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor." Is all he can say.

"It's alright, Mr. Black. I do hope you don't do it again." McGonagall says. "Shall we all sit down."

She quickly conjures up some tea for them all and passes them all a cup. It's warm and taste slightly of apple. Sirius doesn't drink his, just stares down into the cup.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it starts to rain. Sirius looks up at the window and starts to laugh hysterically. James starts to laugh too, then Remus. Peter joins in, slightly confused but finding all the laughing funny.

"May I ask what it is you four boys find so funny?" McGonagall asks, a slight grin spreading across her thin lips.

"The rain!" James says through laughter.

"It just really brightens the mood Professor." Sirius says, wiping a couple tears from his eyes.

Once the boys have calmed down, McGonagall brings up the matter in which they have all gathered for. "Seeing as someone is very unhappy with the Black family becoming 'Blood-traitors' it seems Cygnus Black has taken it upon himself to make sure the family name is no scorned. He feels the best way to accomplish that is to remove you from Hogwarts, Mr. Black. I can't help but assume, that given the recent circumstances, you have no desire to leave Hogwarts and return home at this very crisis stricken time for your family."

"No Professor." Sirius says. "I am, however, slightly concerned for Andromeda more so than myself."

"Ah, yes. Professor Slughorn is speaking to her about this. Her name is also being associated with the 'Blood-traitor' now that the message has appeared." McGonagall says. Sirius gets a sinking feeling, he never meant to put a target on Andromeda. Her family always thought she needed some "fixing", as they call it, but they haven't disowned her yet.

There is a knock at Professor McGonagall's door. She calls for the person to come it. It is Professor Dumbledore, his hands clasp together as he looks around the room. It takes him a minute to even notice the four boys sitting on the couches.

"Ah, I see you are already here." He says. "I was about to inform McGonagall she should go fetch you. Mr. Black, might I have a word with you in my office?" Sirius stands and follows Dumbledore out the door. They come to a large Griffin at the end of the corridor.

"Rabbits Foot." Dumbledore says. The Griffin starts to turn slowly, reviling a tight wound set of stairs. Dumbledore leads the way and Sirius follows. Upon entering Dumbledore's office Sirius starts to feel nervous. Are students allowed in here? No, that's a stupid question, Dumbledore himself lead him here. Sirius looks around the room, it's filled with golden globes, books cases that reach the ceilings, and many other odd things.

"Please, have a seat. The green chair is absolutely splendid!" Dumbledore says, taking a seat behind his own desk. Sirius sits in the green chair, it is rather soft.

"May I interest you in a peppermint sweet?" Dumbledore asks, holding out a silver dish. Sirius shakes his head. "Your lose." Dumbledore says, popping one merrily into his mouth. "Sirius, I need to ask you. Did you write that message on the wall."

Sirius shakes his head again. "No, Professor." He lies. Dumbledore raises an eyebrow questionably, but then continues.

"Your uncle is a colorful character. He had many things to say about you."

"I'm sure he did." Sirius grumbles to himself, though he's sure Dumbledore heard.

"He believes you are slandering the entire House of Black. I told him that Gryffindor is a very highly respected house in the Wizarding Community and if anything, you have helped heal the name of Black to many civilized wizards."

Sirius can't help but gawk at Dumbledore. Did he really say that to Cygnus?

"I informed him, that here at Hogwarts we do not expel students simply because the family members can not except the house they have been sorted into. Honestly, we have never had a family member come to Hogwarts demanding it. This experience, in more ways than one, was a first for me."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Sirius says. "I'm sorry for Cygnus and for Bellatrix and for all of them. They are all-" Dumbledore holds his hand up, silencing Sirius.

"No need for apologies. I fully understand. I have informed Bellatrix that she, nor any of her friends, need to approach you. Same for Narcissa."

"Thank you, sir." Sirius says.

"Sirius. I do need to ask a favor from you as well."

"Yes?"

"Do not go seeking trouble with your family. I'm sure you are aware what it is they want. I'm sure you are aware what type of world they wish for this to be. I wish you didn't, you are far too young for such darkness in your life. But, as it seems, you have been born into it. I am proud of your actions and the friends you have made, please, do not mess up the good in life you can have."


	13. Lily

**AN: This is not a Lily/Sirius pairing. I'm not leaning toward them as a couple and apologize if that's what it seems like. I just wanted a friendly interaction between the two.**

* * *

That night Sirius lay awake, his mind spinning.

 _Can I even go home? What will Mother do to me? I wonder if she's turned Regulus against me. I haven't heard anything from him. He promised to write and he hasn't. Is she not letting him write me? My uncle came to my school. Not Mother. Not Dad. My Uncle. Is he one of them now? A Death Eater?_

Sirius sits up in bed, his heart pounding. He looks around, his three friends all seem to be asleep. He slips out of bed and down into the common room. He lights a candle and sets it on the coffee table, then he crawls underneath the table and lays on his back. He closes his eyes, relaxing. No, no his uncle couldn't have joined the Death Eaters. His family doesn't want to fight, no, they weren't going to put their life at risk. Yes they agree with that Pure-bloods are better than Muggle-borns. Yes they agree that they are superior and that Muggle-borns and muggles should be slaughtered. But no, they wouldn't actually join the fight. They were too self-centered and too concerned for their own lives to become Death Eaters.

"Are you ok?" The voice startles Sirius. He almost jumps up before remembering he's laying under a coffee table. He scrambles out from under it quickly and jumps to his feet. "I didn't mean to scare you." It's Lily Evans.

"Evans. Hi." Sirius says. "You didn't scare me."

"I was just coming down for the restroom and saw the light. I'll leave you be." She says, turning to go back upstairs.

"Evans." Sirius calls.

"Yes?" She asks, turning back toward him.

"Do you mind just sitting down here with me? I don't want to be alone and I don't want to wake James." He feels childish asking.

Lily smiles sadly at him, then walks over to the couch and sits down on one end. She sits on it sideways, her back against the armrest and her feet up on the cushion, she hugs her knees to her chest. Sirius joins her, mirroring her posture. They sit in silence listening to the rain hit the windows.

"Why do you hate James?" Sirius asks, wanting to make conversion, not wanting to sit in silence so his mind can spin and create crazy scenarios.

Lily sits, pondering the answer. "I don't hate him." She finally says.

Sirius half smiles, "Yes you do."

Lily shakes her head, "I don't hate him. I'm just not impressed by him. He's not as grand as he thinks he is. I know you hold back in Transfigurations so he can look like he's the best in the class."

Sirius shrugs, "What's wrong with that?"

Lily chooses her words carefully, "You shouldn't squash your potential so he can excel."

"It's what you do in Potions." Sirius says. Lily frowns. Sirius explains, "You hold back for Snape. You're smarter in Potions than you let on."

Lily looks down at her knees. "How'd you know that?"

Sirius shrugs, "I can just tell. You're bright Lily, really bright. And you should show the world what Muggle-borns can do."

"You called me Lily."

Sirius laughs a little to himself. "Don't tell James."

* * *

On Tuesday Lily thinks about what Sirius said. She sits in Potions class, Professor Slughorn lecturing the class on the uses of the Resurrection Fern roots.

"Can anyone tell me why it's so important that the roots are put into a sleeping draft?" Normally Severus is the first in class to raise his hand, but Lily beats him too it. "Ah, yes, Miss Evans."

"If the Resurrection Fern roots are not added to a sleeping draft the person whom takes the draft will be in an eternal sleep. They will not die, as long as someone is there to care for them, but they will never wake."

"Very good, Ms. Evans! 5 points for Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn says. "Now, what is the best use for a Resurrection Fern roots for those who have been Petrified?"

Again Lily raises her hand before Severus. "The roots are combined with those of a Mandrake into a potion to cure those who have been petrified."

"Wonderful, Ms. Evans! I see you've been studying. Another 5 points for Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn says.

After class Severus stops Lily in the hallway before she goes to her next class. "What were you doing?" He asks.

"I knew the answers." Lily says. "I wanted to answer them."

"Potions is my thing, Lily." Severus says. "I knew the answers too."

"You always answer questions in class, I thought I should too."

"But Potions is my _one_ thing! You already outshine me in all the other classes. Why do you have to start doing so in Potions too? Potions makes me feel like I'm actually good at something and I don't want that feeling taken away." Severus says.

Lily stands, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry." She says, "I just don't think it's fair that I can't do well in Potions too."

"Fair?" Severus asks. "Nothing is fair. Is it fair that everyone else in the school gets new robes and books and I don't? Is it fair that your Muggle-born and already better at everything than I am? Is it fair that you have friends in your own house and I don't?"

"Severus, where is this coming from?" Lily asks. "I just answered a couple questions in class."

"You don't get it." Severus says. "I guess I don't expect you too." A large group of third years come down into the corridor, heading to potions class. "I'm going to go to my next class." And Severus leaves Lily standing by herself.


	14. Burdens of the Wolf

Remus is thankful the next full moon isn't until late November. But he starts to feel the effects taking a toll on his body a couple days in advance. He has to skip going to a Quidditch game because his too irritated and tired to bother with going. He sits up in the Gryffindor common room alone, trying not to cry. Before starting school he knew there would be days like this, days where he's too angry and tired to do all the activities others get to do. He knew he'd spend nights alone, he knew he'd be missing out. But he didn't know it would hurt this bad. He didn't expect to have such a close group of friends to miss when he had nights like this. He didn't expect to enjoy Quidditch and enjoy spending the time screaming in the stands with boys he's grown to know as the brothers he never had. He didn't expect to be sitting up in the common room, wrapped in a blanket and staring out that window, slowly eating the last of his chocolate and longing to be down there with the rest of the school.

He stands up and moves away from the window, his arms and legs aching, already longing for the transformation in two nights. He lays down on the couch and picks up his book to read. The warmth from the fire makes the room a perfect temperature and he becomes lost in the book. He doesn't even notice as someone climbs through the portrait hole.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asks. Remus looks up.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't hear you come in. I'm doing alright. Is the game over?" He looks for others to come into the common room, but Peter seems to be alone.

"No, I just didn't feel like staying. A little too loud for my liking." Peter says.

Remus chuckles. "Why do you think I'm up here."

* * *

Two nights later Remus has to tell his friends his not feeling well again and needs to go to the Hospital Wing. He knows he can't keep it up, and eventually he'll have to think of something else to say. He walks out into the chilly night and up to the tree. It's not going to be it's usual self and try to kill him. He's entered the trunk of the tree twice already and both times it stayed still and calm.

He drinks the potion as he walks through the underground passage. He's dead tired and sure he'll fall asleep quickly. It's a windy night and the whole shack seems to sway back and forth in the wind. Remus climbs under the dusty covers on the bed and closes his eyes. He knows the transformation will start any minute now. It's an extra painful night, one of those nights when he's really dreading it. He lets out a few painful howls, then tries to fall asleep.

He wakes late into the morning, much later than he planned. It's probably closer to noon than sunrise. Remus stands up, his whole body sore. The wind has stopped and it's a sunny day but still chilly. He throws on his jacket then goes back to the castle. When he's back on school grounds students are outside, they are wearing their uniforms. Remus watches them for a minute, then remembers it's a school day and he's missing classes.

He starts to jog back up to the school, unable to muster up the energy for a full run. The school is buzzing with life. For everyone else it's just a normal Monday. They are going to classes and chatting with their friends, excited about the winter weather coming.

No one seems to notice Remus, still wearing his day clothes, as he weaves in and out of a sea of robes and red, green, yellow, and blue ties. He hesitates a minute, should he go to his dorm and change for class or go to see Madam Pomfrey. He's muscles ache and he has a slight headache, so he knows he should go to the Hospital Wing but he also wants to get to class. He decides to go the his dorm and change.

It's nearing lunch so the common room is full of Gryffindors dropping off their school books from that morning and picking up the ones they need that afternoon. He climbs up the stairs to his dorm and it's empty. He quickly changes into his school robes. He sits down on his bed for a minute, his legs sore from walking. He doesn't remember laying down, but he finds his pillow and closes his eyes.

* * *

"He won't wake up."

"We're worried about him."

"He hasn't been feeling well all weekend."

Remus feels something wet and cold dripping down the side of his face. Then he feels a cold rag on his forehead. His head is still pounding. He moans a little then opens his eyes. Madam Pomfrey is standing over him, she sees his awake and gently lifts his head so he can sip some water.

"He's awake!" Remus hears James say, then there is the shuffling of shoes on the wooden floor and three faces appear on the other side of his bed.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asks, "You had us really worried."

"Back, all of you." Madam Pomfrey says, shooing James, Sirius, and Peter away. They all go back and sit on James's bed. Remus's arms ache and he rubs his elbow, trying to relax his joints. "Are you sore?" Madam Pomfrey asks. "Here, take this." Remus drinks the liquid Madam Pomfrey gives him then lays back down.

"What's wrong with him?" James asks.

"I need to take him down to the Hospital Wing." Madam Pomfrey says, "So I can look him over better."

"He can barley move." Sirius says. "He can't leave his bed."

"I gave him some relaxant. He'll be able to walk in a couple minutes." Madam Pomfrey says calmly. "Until then, the three of you should leave, give him a little room. I'll wait here quietly until he feels he's in better condition to make it down to the Hospital Wing."

The three boys leave. Madam Pomfrey and Remus are left alone. Madam Pomfrey checks that the door is firmly closed then turns to Remus.

"You shouldn't be so sore in a few minutes." She informs him. "Do you have a headache?" Remus nods, but then wishes he didn't. It makes his head throb even more. "You have good friends, they all came running into my office in a panic about you. All the way up here Potter pulled me by the arm while Black was pushing me."

Remus smiles a little, then says, "I've never been this weak afterwards."

Madam Pomfrey nods. "I suspect it's because you're a growing boy. Your body goes through a lot of stress every month, and it doesn't know how to keep up with trying to grow at it's normal rate while also dealing with the transformations. I suspect the next couple transformation may be like this. I'd appreciate it if you'd come to me right after. You're Professors will understand if you miss a day or two of class."

"I think I'm ready to walk down to the Hospital Wing now." Remus sits up slowly. Madam Pomfrey takes his hand and helps guide him. James, Sirius, and Peter are sitting on the stairs halfway down to the common room. They all jump to their feet when they see Remus.

"Feeling better?" James asks.

"A little." Remus says, offering a weak smile. "Thanks for dragging Madam Pomfrey up here."

"Anytime."

* * *

For the next two days Remus stays in the Hospital Wing. James tells him about a secret passage they found on the third floor. Peter brings him the school work he's missed. And Sirius gives him the answers so he doesn't actually have to do the work himself. Madam Pomfrey informs them all that Remus was stricken with a illness and he didn't get it treated in time, but he should start feeling better soon. While his friends are in class Remus reads his schoolbooks and works on a report that was assigned in Astronomy.

He's focused on his work and only catches that someone is talking when they get closer.

"It's just a bloody nose." A boy says.

"No, it's broken. I'll go find Madam Pomfrey." A girl says. Remus looks up and sees Lily and Severus. Severus is holding his nose and blood covers his hand.

"You shouldn't have dragged me up here, Lily." Severus says. Lily ignores him and steps into Madam Pomfrey's office. Severus turns and sees Remus sitting in his bed. "Oh, great." Severus says, dread in his eyes.

"What happened?" Remus can't help but ask.

"That's none of your business." Severus snarls. Madam Pomfrey comes out of her office, Lily following closely. "It's just a bloody nose." Severus says, turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"Let me see." Madam Pomfrey says, guiding Severus to a bed. "Ah, no, Miss Evans is correct. It's broken. No matter, that's an easy fix." She pulls a thin wand out of her robes. "It'll only hurt for a moment, nothing more than you are feeling now. Ready? Episkey." Severus's nose sets back into place. Madam Pomfrey steps away to get something for Severus to clean his hands and face with.

Remus tries not to ease drop but he can't help it, he hears what Lily and Severus are saying.

"Why did he try to stun you?" Lily asks.

"Because." Severus says.

"That's not an answer." Lily says, crossing her arms. Madam Pomfrey returns with a wet cloth and bowl of water. Lily stops talking and they wait for Madam Pomfrey to leave again. "Severus, you can tell me."

"It was because of you." Severus hisses, clearly annoyed Lily keeps pressing for an answer.

"Me? We've barley talked the past three weeks." Lily says, slightly angry.

"Yeah but I still stood up for you. Just because we're fighting doesn't mean I don't try to defend our friendship."

"Why do you even have to defend it?" Lily asks.

Severus looks at her with pleading eyes,"You aren't dumb. Please don't make me say it."

Remus turns away from them, not wanting them to know he was listening. He turns his focus to his textbook and doesn't listen to the rest of their conversation.


	15. The Marauders

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this and thank you for the reviews! I know I have a lot to improve on but I appreciate that you look past that and continue to read my story. I'm really having fun writing this and hope you are having fun reading it as well!**

* * *

"How many passages do we have mapped out now?" James asks, leaning over Remus as he draws the newest one they've found.

"This is number nine." Remus says. "I think we should start drawing the whole school. Just drawing the corridors around them isn't working. It's getting too confusing."

"Draw the whole school? That's a lot." James says. "But I like the idea."

"Uh-oh." Sirius says as he enters the dorm, "What idea does James like?"

"Mapping out the whole school." Remus says.

"Is that even possible?" Peter asks from over on his bed.

"Of course it is." Sirius says. "We can do anything."

That evening the boys go to the Library to find some books on the school. Remus knows he's seen some rough drawings of parts of the castle before. Nothing elaborate or fancy, but enough of a starting point for them to work with.

During the next week the boys work on the map. It's proving harder than they thought and they've yet to find a piece of parchment large enough and sturdy enough for it. Sirius is the first to suggest they raid a classroom.

"Professors are always leaving stuff in their desks." He says. "I guarantee you McGonagall has exactly what we need."

"So we just steal it from her?" Peter asks, he wouldn't want to face McGonagall after stealing from her.

"We took stuff for the Halloween prank." Sirius says, "This isn't any different."

"We need to make sure McGonagall isn't going to come to her classroom while we are in there. We need a distraction, something to keep her away."

"I can pick a fight with Bellatrix." Sirius jokes.

"Don't even joke about that." Remus says, "You could pull a prank though, keep her busy for awhile."

They start to plan out what they'll do. Peter and Remus will raid the classroom, looking for any high quality parchment that they can use for the map. James and Sirius will stir some trouble, keeping McGonagall busy and out of her classroom just long enough for Remus and Peter to hunt for the parchment.

* * *

They plan the prank to happen during breakfast, they'll keep McGonagall busy in the Great Hall while Remus and Peter are up in her classroom. James and Sirius sit down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall is just finishing up her breakfast, getting ready to go to her classroom and get it in order for today's lessons.

James focuses on the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, Sirius on the other two. With their wands under the table, they both nod to each other then flick their wands and whisper the spells to themselves. The tables instantly start to jump and vibrate. Some students yells out in shock, others jump to their feet. Some students try to hold their plates and silverware still.

The teachers look down at the commotion. The tables start to vibrate violently and other students jump to their feet. James and Sirius stop. The tables sit still. There's some chuckles in the crowd and confused looks from all the professors. Dumbledore chuckles a little to himself, "How interesting." He says it loud enough for everyone to hear. "It seems to be nothing to worry about, back to your meals everyone."

Everyone settles back down. McGonagall stands, ready to leave. James and Sirius grin to each other. James flicks his wand under the table and whispers the spell so no one will hear him. The staff table springs to life. McGonagall stops walking and turns to the table. The puzzled look on the Professors face is enough to send Sirius into a fit of laughter, but he's not the only one. Dumbledore stands, and with a simple wave of his wand he counteracts James's spell. McGonagall is looking at the now still table and attempting to hiding a small smile. With another flick of the boys wands they send the students table into another round of vibrations. There's laughter mixed with pleads for it to stop all around. Dumbledore and McGonagall both walk out from behind the staff table, they flick their wands and put the tables at rest.

"It seems we have a prankster in the Great Hall." Dumbledore says. "How clever."

James nods to Sirius, they swish their wands and whisper the spells. Dumbledore's beard and robes start to float slowly around him, spiraling around in small circles. Some students hold back laughter while others clinch their sides because they laugh too hard.

"Hmm, how peculiar." Dumbledore says, reaching out and touching his beard as it floats around him. "It tickles."

That's enough to send James and Sirius into such a fit of laughter they break their spells by mistake. Dumbledore's beard and robes float back to rest. McGonagall stands with her arms crossed, unimpressed with the latest prank.

"Professor Dumbledore, this kind of behavior-" She starts, but Dumbledore simply holds up a hand.

"No need to worry, Professor. No harm has been done. Everyone's day has started out very nice. Let's not spoil the fun." He says, a cheerful smile on his face. "Now, I believe it's time for classes to start. I must ask that there are no more pranks for today please."

Everyone stands and files out of the Great Hall, James and Sirius weave in and out of the crowd and find Remus and Peter where they agreed to meet.

"How'd it go?" Remus asks.

"It was brilliant!" Sirius says, "Wish you could have been there to see it."

"Yeah, but if I were I wouldn't have been able to get this." He cracks open his school bag and James and Sirius eagerly lean forward to see inside. Remus has a large folded up piece of parchment. "It's perfect."

* * *

At the end of the day the boys run back up to their dorm so they can look properly at the parchment Remus and Peter found. Remus sets it out on the desk. It's folded several times, making a large blank canvas for a long map when it's unfolded.

"Bloody hell, it's like it was made just for us!" James says. "It's brilliant."

"And Peter found some smaller pieces, they'll be perfect for layering onto the map." Remus says. Peter pulls out the spare bits of parchment.

"Brilliant!" James says again.

"It was so accelerating, rummaging through the classroom and McGonagall's desk." Remus says. "I felt like a real marauder!"

"A what?" Sirius asks, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Marauder." Remus says, turning red a little, "It's a term I read in a book. I always kind of liked the sound of it."

"What does it mean?" James asks.

"It's a term for someone who raids or pillages. They cause trouble and stuff." Remus explains.

"That's defiantly us." James says. "We raided the supply cabinets in potions class and the greenhouses for flowers. You just raided McGonagall's _classroom_! I'd say we've earned the title of Marauder."

"Wait..." Sirius says, lost in his own thoughts, "We should be The Marauders. That could be our name."

"What are you on about?" James asks.

"The Marauders!" Sirius says again, "The Marauders! That's us. That's what makes our friendships better than everyone else's. We have this map we're going to make, and our pranks, and it's the four of us doing it together. Remus didn't just feel like a real marauder he is a real Marauders!"


	16. Christmas

Christmas Holiday comes quickly. Decorations go up around the school and snow settles on the ground. Severus decides it best to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas Holiday. His parents wouldn't have the money for a nice Christmas, and he felt it better to not bother them over the Holidays. He walks down to the train station with his Slytherin friends, if he could really call them that, to say goodbye. He spots Lily with a group of girls. They haven't been talking much. The rift between Gryffindors and Slytherins threatening to tear them apart. Severus decides to walks over to them anyways. He wants to tell Lily goodbye before the holidays.

"I'll see you after the holiday." Severus says to her a little awkwardly.

"I hope you have a good Christmas. Oh, hang on." She digs in her small bag. "I got this for you. I was going to give it to you on Christmas Eve, but since you'll be here I'll give it to you know. But you can't open it yet!"

"I didn't get you anything." Severus says.

"Last Christmas you did. I'm giving back." Lily says to him. Severus frowns, he didn't get her anything for Christmas last year. Lily can see the wheels turning in his head and explains "You made the snowflakes spell out my name. I've always seen that as a gift. It was amazing and special. So I wanted to get you something too."

Severus smiles at the gift. It's clear to him that it's a book, so he's left wondering what book it could be.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to see if you can come to my house over Christmas?" James asks Sirius as they wait on the platform. "It'd be awesome! So much better than you staying here at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure." Sirius says. He has yet to hear from his mother, and decided Regulus must be ok or he would have found a way to get a message delivered asking for help. He hasn't had any problems at Hogwarts with Bellatrix or Narcissa since Dumbledore's warning, and going home may spoil the new found peace between them. So Sirius has decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? Mend things with you mother over the holiday?" Remus asks.

Sirius laughs a little "There is no mending with my mother. Go, get on the train before it leaves you three behind." They do as Sirius says and wave to him as they train leaves the station. He smiles to himself, happy to have such a good group of friends. He's really embraced being a Marauder, probably more so than the others have. He's finally really part of a family now.

* * *

Only ten Slytherin students remain at the castle over the Holiday. The common room is much quieter than normal. Severus leaves Lily's present in his locked trunk, afraid Goyle may steal it if he sees it. Severus is almost certain Goyle stole his quill earlier that week. But since the quills look the same he has no proof.

Goyle comes into the dorm, as if Severus's thoughts summoned him.

"Oh, you're still here." Goyle says.

"I told you last night I would be."

"I forgot." Goyle shrugs.

"Obviously." Severus says, glancing at his trunk again just to make sure he locked it.

* * *

Sirius climbs back up to the Gryffindor tower. The fire is lit in the common room and a Christmas tree has been put up in the corner. Sirius grins when he sees that there is a star at the top, not a house elf stuffed and made to look like an angel. Which is something that normally happens at his house during the holiday.

He walks back up to his dorm, and laughs when he reads a note sitting on his bed _'I made Remus leave the map behind. With no one at the castle I expect you to cover every inch of this place. I want to know where every single secret passage is when I get back. It can be your gift to me. I'll pay you back by blessing you with my awesomeness. Happy Christmas, James Potter.'_

"Typical." Sirius says to himself. It's only 11:30, and he surprisingly isn't that hungry. So he decides searching the castle can't be that bad of an idea, it'll keep him from being bored. He heads off to the second floor and continues to look were they last left off. He just knows there is something there, probably behind one of the statues of Famous Witches and Wizards who have attended Hogwarts. Sirius steps behind Merlin, a great wizard who was a Slytherin, and starts to push and pull on the wall and the statue. He spots what looks like a slight flaw in the stone design on the back of Merlin's hat. "Gotcha!" Sirius says, reaching up and touching the spot. The whole wall behind him starts to slide to the left. Sirius grins to himself.

"Sirius 1. Merlin 0." He lights the tip of his wand and steps into the passageway. There are 3 flights of stairs that Sirius walks down, then finally he reaches the end. There is a wooden wall and a rope ladder running up it. _'That's odd.'_ Sirius thinks. The castle is made of stone, not wood. He climbs up the ladder and pushes on the wooden floor above him and making a small crack to look out of. "No way." He says aloud. He pushes upwards on the little square panel of flooring and grins to himself as he climbs out of the hole. "James owes me BIG time!" He's standing in the Gryffindor Quidditch Hut. Spare Quidditch gear, practice quaffles, old brooms, and even a chalk board with old plays sit are in the room. The Quidditch captain doesn't allow anyone but team members into the hut, so the door stays locked at all times, but Sirius just found a way in.

* * *

James, Remus, and Peter sit in a compartment alone.

"We need to send gifts to Sirius for Christmas. He won't be getting any." James informs the other two.

"I don't know if I can." Peter says, twisting his hands together. "My family doesn't have an owl." James gets Peters address, and says he'll send his families owl over to him so it can deliver Peters gift. Remus's dad owns an owl, and he is sure he can borrow it.

"What should we get him?" Remus asks.

"Whatever you think he'd like. A scarf or something from a joke shop. Something that'll lighten his mood."

"Candy?" Peter asks.

"Yes. He'll love any candy you send. It's perfect." James says. Peter nods his head, confirming he'll send Sirius some candy for Christmas.

At platform 9 3/4 the three boys get off the train. James spots his parents immediately and runs to them, he's already telling them stories about his year. Remus grins when he sees his Mum and Dad, then walks quickly to them to hug them. Peter spots his mother and walks to her. She hugs him then ushers him out of the station.

* * *

Back home James tells his parents all about his friends. He has written them some over the school year but he never actually told them much about their friendship.

"Sirius is the best, I really tried getting him to come here for Christmas but he said no. He's like family, Mum! I swear he should live here. And Remus is wicked smart, sorta dodgy at times, he's always getting sick and is very secretive at times, I'm not really sure what that's about, but he's awesome. I think he should come visit over summer holiday. Peter is cool, or at least Sirius and I are trying to make it that way. He's helped us so much with-" James stops talking, realizing he about told his parents about the map. "-with our schoolwork." He finishes.

"Your friends sound lovely." Mrs. Potter says, "I think having them over this summer would be a nice thing to do."

"You've talked to Sirius about his family right? They won't cause any trouble if Sirius were to come visit us, would they?" Mr. Potter asks.

James shakes his head no, even though he knows there is a high possibility they will.

* * *

Remus's mother keeps saying how proud she is of him. "You've grown so much. I was so worried the first full moon. I could just imagine you there alone. But I knew you wouldn't be afraid, you're too big to be afraid."

Remus smiles. It feels good to be back with his family. Back in his house and his room where he can spend the full moon in his own bed. But he misses Hogwarts, he misses his new friends and his new routine. He worries about Sirius. He wonders if Peter will send Sirius one of his own presents because he can't afford to buy one for him. And he wonders if James is talking his parents ear off trying to convince them to let Sirius spend the summer with them.

* * *

Christmas morning comes quickly. Severus is surprised when the small group of Slytherins remaining at the castle all sit together for breakfast and even ask him and Goyle to join. Severus sits beside Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year Slytherin with a dry but dark since of humor. The Great Hall is decorated with a large tree covered in silver and gold ornaments; little crystal snowflakes that float above the tables; and white table clothes spread down all the tables with red and green Christmas accents on them.

With a table separating them and the Slytherins there is a group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors that have all sat together for Christmas breakfast. Sirius joins them, only recognizing one person. It's the blonde girl that sat in the boat with him and the other Marauders when they first arrived at Hogwarts. He doesn't even know her name, he just knows she's a Ravenclaw.

After breakfast Sirius follows the other three Gryffindors back up to the common room. Presents sit under the tree. Sirius sits in the armchair by the fire and watches as they start to open presents.

"Sirius Black. Hey this one is for you." The boy tosses the present to Sirius. Sirius frowns at it, who sent him a present? "You have more." The boy says.

"I have presents?" Sirius asks, leaning forward in the chair to see. He see's a small pile of presents with his name on them. He moves from the chair and gathers his presents. He checks the tags. "James. Peter. And Remus. I should have known." There's one present with only his name, he doesn't know who sent it though. He leaves that one for last. James sent him two dung-bombs, Pumpkin Juice, and a chocolate frog. Remus sent him a scarf (because Sirius didn't have one of his own and keeps borrowing Remus's extra scarf) and chocolate. Sirius doesn't recognize the wrapper, then realizes it must be a Muggle brand. Peter sent him some licorice wands and Bertie-bott beans. Sirius smiles to himself, his friends actually sent him presents for Christmas. He turns to the last one, curious what it is. He opens it, it's a new quill and a vial of ink. There's a note on the inside.

 _Sirius,_

 _Regulus wanted to send you a present for Christmas but didn't have a way to get it to you. He asked me to send it for him. I also wanted to let you know he's not hurt. Your mother hasn't mentioned your name once when I've seen her but I think it's probably best that way. You're still on the family tree so celebrate the small victories._

 _Happy Christmas,_

 _Andromeda_

* * *

Severus doesn't celebrate Christmas in the common room with the other Slytherins, instead he opens Lily's present alone in his dorm. She's wrapped it nicely, in silver paper with green ribbon. He carefully unwraps it, not wanting to tear the paper. It's a new copy of next years Potions textbook. Severus stares at the new book in front of him. It's cover isn't tattered and worn. It's pages are crisp and clean. It's spine is not fading.

Lily left a note tucked in the first page.

 _Happy Christmas Severus._

 _I know you like writing notes in your book, and I see you have to scratch out old notes previous owners have made. I thought next year you should have a clean slate to put all your notes and ideas on. After all you are the best at potions and you don't want anything holding you back._

 _I know I've been distant lately but I don't know where your head is at anymore. I know it's hard for you and I know some people at this school don't like me because of my parents. I appreciate that you stand up for me, but we need to talk again. I miss working on Charms homework together and getting your input on Potions and overall I just miss our talks. Hopefully after the Holidays we can mend things._

 _Your best friend,_

 _Lily Evans_


	17. Late Night Game

All the students arrive back at Hogwarts after the Holidays, and to celebrate there is a large feast in the Great Hall. It's filled with all the comfort foods one would like to eat in winter. Sirius and James help themselves to large bowls of chili. Remus enjoys the potato and leek soup, and Peter has the stew. Sirius thanks his friends for the presents, and promises to pay them back by showing them what he found over the holiday.

Once everyone is in bed The Marauders head out of the common room. To avoid the Prefects who are out looking for late night wanderers they take one of their previously found passageways, one they decided to call The Horse Head Passage because it's behind a large tapestry of a three headed horse. They make it down to the second floor and Sirius shows them how to enter The Merlin Passage.

"This better be worth it." James says, "You are acting like this is leading us to a pile of gold."

"If this passageway lead to a pile of gold do you think I'd be showing you? I'd be outta here, half way across the globe by now." Sirius says. Part of James believes that isn't a joke.

James comes up to the ladder and looks up. Sirius shows him how a section of the floor above moves. James climbs the ladder, and when he's makes it up into the room he's speechless. His wand lights about half the hut. He walks over to the old brooms and reaches out to touch one, like he doesn't believe it's real. With all four of them in the hut it's bright enough to see everything inside.

"This is better than gold." James says. "Loads better. Look! I bet this is the plan for the next game. Oh man!" James runs from object to object, showing excitement for each one. He sets his wand down on a table so he can still have the light and picks up a Quaffle. "Sirius, come on, put your wand away." Sirius pockets his wand then holds his hands out to catch the Quaffle. James steps back as far as he can in the hut then passes it. Sirius catches it and passes it back. Remus puts his wand down, letting the light still shine, and joins in.

"Peter, come on." James says. Peter sets his wand down then prepares to catch the Quaffle. He drops it. "No worries, pick it up and pass it. It's all part of the game." James assures him. The boys become lost in their game of Quaffle throwing. James shows off by spinning it in his hands and throwing it with a slight curve. He'll act like it was going to Sirius but then twist it to Remus instead. They don't realize how loud they are being, shouting plays at each other and laughing. It isn't until they hear the jingling of keys in a lock they freeze. Remus looks at the square hole in the floor. He knows there is no way they can all make it down inside, but he still jumps for it, trying to close it up.

Much to their horror, Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy Frank Longbottom stand in the doorway. James still has the Quaffle held up ready to throw and Sirius is half ready to catch it. Peter looks around for a place to hide but comes up short and Remus is laying across the floor, his hands right over the section of the floor he just put back into place seconds before. The two in the doorway take in the scene.

"I guess this is better than Slytherin students in here messing about." Longbottom says. McGonagall looks furious, and Remus quickly gets back up on his feet.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" McGonagall asks.

"No, Professor." Remus says, looking down at the floor in shame. James finally comes to his senses sets down the quaffle.

"Gather your things. Longbottom, help me escort these four back up to the Castle."

McGonagall leads the way back up to her office. The boys follow her and Longbottom stays behind them. When they make it to her office she turns to them.

"I want to speak to each of you separately. If you give Longbottom any trouble while you are waiting you will have double the detention. Understood."

"Yes, Professor." They all chorus.

"Mr. Pettigrew, you first." She says. Peter turns, wide eyed and worried to his friends. "Now!" McGonagall says firmly. Peter enters her office.

"It is past midnight, Mr. Pettigrew. There is no excuse for you to be out of your Common Room at this time of night."

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Sorry or not, we have rules for reasons. It's dangerous for students to be out after dark. Let alone four first years. Also, the Quidditch huts are locked for a reason, everything in there is property of the school or another student, for you to be in there playing is disrespect to the school and to the individuals."

"I'm sorry." Peter says again, slightly trembling.

"Two nights of detention. I'll give you the details tomorrow. Send in Potter."

Peter steps out of the office. "She wants to talk to you." He tells James, "She's not happy."

James enters the room cautiously. He sits down in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk. She is writing something and not looking up at him.

"Mr. Pettigrew has two nights of detention. Somehow I do not believe going in there was his idea, may I ask who instigated this late night wandering."

"Peter, Remus, and Sirius followed along to stop me." James lies.

"Mmm, did they?" McGonagall asks, finally looking up at James, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Yes Professor. I wanted to see the equipment but then we just got a little carried away and lost track of time. But the others really didn't want to go the whole time and kept saying it was a bad idea."

"There's still the matter of all four of you disrespecting school and student property and being out past curfew. As you are saying this was all your idea? I'll be giving you three nights of detention. Also, send Black in, I don't want you sharing stories before I get to talk to him."

James leaves the room and tells Sirius to enter.

"Mr. Black. Do you mind telling me what it is the four or you were doing tonight? You are aware it is past midnight aren't you."

"Yes, we were just playing. We lost track of time."

"I see, you just decided to spend the night in a locked Quidditch hut?" McGonagall asks, looking down at her parchment and writing something.

Sirius racks his brain, what would James have told her. "James and I really enjoy Quidditch so we wanted to see what the Quidditch hut was like."

"You and Mr. Potter. Why were Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew there?"

Sirius runs his hand through his hair, thinking quickly, then says, "Trying to stop us."

"I see. Well, as it is they were also out after curfew, so they will also be receiving detention. Mr. Black, I will be informing you tomorrow when your three nights will be." Sirius opens his mouth to protest having three nights of detention but then closes it, knowing that'll only earn him more and possibly loose points for Gryffindor house.

Remus is the last to see McGonagall in her office, "Mr. Lupin, I was hoping to see some better judgement from you."

"I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

"I do hope not. I don't have the energy to go around the details with you as well. So I'll just inform you that you did in fact break the school rules by being out at night, and that you will have two nights of detention."

"Yes Professor." Remus says.

"Mr. Longbottom will lead the four of you back up to your dorms." McGonagall says. Remus stands to leave but she calls to him, "One of your nights will be this weekend." She says.

Remus smiles a little, another full moon 'detention' "Thank you, Professor." He says, then exits the room.


	18. Detention

In Transfigurations Professor McGonagall hands each of The Marauders slips of paper with their detention dates on them. Everyone else in the class turns to look at them, wondering what they've done now to get detention.

"Don't worry." James says leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands behind his head, "Gryffindor didn't loose any points."

"Not yet." McGonagall says, a warning look shot James's way. James sets his chair back down and stops talking. There's some laughs around the class directed toward James but James shrugs it off.

After class The Marauders all compare their detentions, they all grin when they realize they each have detention Thursday evening with Mr. Filch.

"What's the worse that can happen." Sirius says, "It's four of us against one of him, I bet we get out of detention early that night."

* * *

Sirius was wrong, when they meet Filch for detention Thursday evening he informs them they will be dusting the pictures frames on the Grand Staircase. He splits them up, all on different floors and levels. James is near the top, the witches in the pictures informing him he should make better choices. Peter is two levels below James, dusting the frames of Witches and Wizards playing chess, they keep asking him to stop bothering them because they are trying to concentrate on the game. Remus is only one staircase down from Peter, but they can't talk because Filch stands between them, on the steps, gleaming happily. Sirius is near the bottom of the staircase. He half dusts off the frames and the witches and wizards in the pictures keep telling him he is missing spots. It makes him want to snatch the frame off the wall and throw it when they do that.

They are let out of Detention with a little time left to go eat dinner. They slump down at the table and eat in silence, all of them knowing they have other nights of detention coming up soon.

* * *

Saturday evening Remus heads for the shack for the night, while Sirius has to sit in the Transfigurations classroom writing lines. He's writing slowly and only on the tenth line after being there for five minutes. The door opens. He turns to see who it is. It's an older student, he's out of breath and his eyes are wide in panic.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." He blurts out.

McGonagall doesn't say anything to him, just nods at the parchment sitting at a desk then up at the chalk board with the sentence "I shall not stay out past curfew."

He sits and Sirius can't help but smirk at the older student. The older student glances around and sees Sirius looking at him. Sirius holds up one finger, then makes a zero with his hand and flashes it twice. 100 times they have to write the sentence.

The older student scribbles quickly and finishes as Sirius is starting his 70th line. Sirius watches as he walks the paper up to McGonagall, she glances it over and hands it back. "I think a few more times will help you remember, and perhaps next time you'll be on time for detention."

McGonagall looks over at Sirius, then winks at him. He smiles and goes back to writing, trying not to laugh too loud so he wont' be heard.

* * *

James is left with the task of helping Professor Slughorn organize the Potions classroom supply closet. James realizes that even out of class Professor Slughorn talks a lot, and mostly makes jokes that only he finds funny. James offers a few sarcastic laughs paired with eye rolls as he lines up jars on a shelf.

"Though," Professor Slughorn is saying, "I do believe I found myself some good members. Andromeda is a bright one."

Now James is listening. "Andromeda, Andromeda Black you mean?"

"Of course my dear boy." Slughorn chuckles. "Bright for her age. I wanted the trio but Bellatrix and Narcissa declined."

James thinks a minute, he hasn't been listening to much of what Slughorn is saying, what is it he wants the Black sisters for? His club? Yes, he has said something about a club, James is sure of it. "What about Sirius?" James asks, "He's a Black."

"Indeed he is." Slughorn says, "Perhaps when he's older."

"What does that matter? If you are trying to round up the entire Black family Sirius is one of them. Just because he's a Gryffindor..."

"My dear boy!" Slughorn laughs through the shock, "It has nothing to do with houses, no no, I don't want you to think that. I just like to know the students before I invite them. First years never make the cut." He chuckles a little to himself and turns from James, clearly done with the conversation.

* * *

Finally The Marauders are finished with their detentions and are able to go exploring the castle in the evenings again. They decide to take another shot at the blocked passageway they found long before Halloween. While James and Sirius try different spells and charms Peter and Remus sit on the floor and work on the map, they've yet to start drawing on the parchment they found, because they are afraid they'll mess up if they don't have it all drawn before. They talk over different ways to draw the map and come up with different designs. Remus sketches out an idea for the front, writing The Marauders at the top of a small castle.

"So, you're telling me Slughorn has a club and he wanted my cousins to be in it?" Sirius asks. "Sounds dodgy to me. Why would you even ask him if I could join?"

"I just thought he was being a little unfair." James says.

Sirius laughs. "Don't worry about me, mate. I'd decline even if he did ask."

"But don't you think your mum would be a little happy if you were invited to his club?" James asks.

Sirius laughs again. "You really don't get my family do you, James. And I thought I had explained it all so well. My mother is insane, she doesn't care about some stupid club Slughorn has. Slughorn is probably one of my mother's least favorite people. Look, I appreciate it. But I don't need you trying to fix things between me and my mother."

Ten minutes later they are forced to give up on the passageway again. They head upstairs to work on homework late into the night.


	19. Versus

**AN: Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviews as well! I know my spelling and grammar can be improved and I'll try to work on that :) Thank you for still reading my story despite it's flaws and any reviews are welcome!**

* * *

As the weather starts to get warmer and older students start to hunker down in the Library studying for finals. Remus and James find an empty corner of the Library and claim it, they spill over books and look for anything to help with the map. James finds a rough sketch of the astronomy tower and attempts to copy it. Remus finds an interesting spell that makes ink only visible to those the enchanter finds worthy of reading it, but it's a complicated spell, something much too complicated and complex for a first year. He makes a note of what book the spell is in, so he can come back to it later.

Sirius and Peter, who are behind on schoolwork, stay in the common room to finish it while James and Remus are in the Library. Sirius is having trouble concentrating on his Defense Against the Dark Arts work and looks around the common room. Lily sits at a desk, working on something. He jumps to his feet and walks over to her.

"Hi Lily." He says.

"Hi Sirius." She smiles up at him. He pulls a chair up and sits down beside her.

"You wouldn't happen to be doing the homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts would you?" He asks, peaking over her shoulder and at the roll of parchment.

"No, sorry. I'm working on Transfigurations."

"I'll do that for you if you do my Defense Against the Dark Arts. I finished McGonagall's stuff two days ago." Sirius says, a very _'I am proud of myself'_ look on his face.

Lily shakes her head, "No. I prefer to do my own work. Sorry."

"I get it." Sirius says, slumping down slightly. "Why aren't you doing this with Snape? I thought you two were talking again, you were sitting together in class."

"He's a little in and out." Lily sighs, "Over summer break we can talk about it better. I don't know if it's because I'm a Gryffindor of because of my parents or both but sometimes it feels like he's embarrassed to be seen with me."

Sirius laughs a little, "Him? Embarrassed to be seen with you? It should be the other way around." At Lily's angry look Sirius tries to backtrack but stumbles over his words. "I mean... he's just... and you're... he's the... ok ok. Sorry. I'll try not to insult him."

"He told me Potter knocked his books out of his hands in the corridor again." Lily says, turning to her parchment and not looking at Sirius.

"I guess it's possible." Sirius says. James did on Tuesday, when they passed Severus in the fourth floor corridor.

"Potter's very immature." Lily says, still not looking at Sirius.

"He's just having some fun." Sirius defends his friend.

"At someone else's expense." Lily says, closing her book and standing. "It's like a constant Potter Vs. Snape game to him and in his mind he's already the winner."

Sirius stands too. "I'll let Potter know you still hate him then." He says with a half smile, leaning against the desk so Lily can't get around him.

"I think I'm starting too." And she pushes past him breezily without giving him time to respond.

* * *

Quidditch starts back up once the weather is nice. It's down to the final two games and this one is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin seem to have taken a neutral stance on the winner, but the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are wearing everything in their house colors they could find.

"Come on! Throw harder!" James yells at the players as if they can hear him.

"Ramsay to Webb. Webb goes for the shot. Blocked by Williams. She's sure picked up her game over the Holidays." Aaron commentates.

"No!" James yells. "This blows. We're getting crushed."

"Calm down, mate." Remus half laughs. "We're only down by twenty points."

"Twenty points goes a long way in the finals." James assures Remus. "We have to win this game or we don't get to play for the cup! Oh _come on!"_

"Casselman to Ramsay, Ramsay darts around a bludger sent from one of the Farro brothers. York advances on Ramsay. Ramsay passes quickly to Webb. Webb down low with the Quaffle. I think he's going for it! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

James jumps excitedly, glad to see Gryffindor catching back up to Hufflepuff.

The score is 40-30, Hufflepuff in the lead when their Seeker spots the Golden Snitch. She's far ahead of the Gryffindor Seeker, who has a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time.

"No no _no!_ " James says, "This isn't good!"

The Hufflepuff Students are ecstatic, the Gryffindors angry. Everyone sure there's no possible way for the Gryffindor Seeker to catch up.

"It'll be alright." Remus is already reassuring James. "There's still other years for us to win the cup." But James isn't listening. He's screaming at the Gryffindor players like he's their coach and his life depends on it.

"Hufflepuff has a big lead! She's rounding on the Snitch!" Aaron commentates, clearly unable to keep his excitement out of his voice because his house is about to win and make it to the final match for the Quidditch Cup.

Suddenly, the Golden Snitch reverts backward, going back exactly the way it came. The Hufflepuff's Seeker has too much momentum behind her and has to make a large loop to get turned around, by time she does the Snitch is halfway between her and the Gryffindor Seeker.

James stands perfectly still, unable to believe Gryffindor's luck. Someone shakes his shoulder roughly in excitement but he doesn't even look to see who.

"It's going to be a close one!" Aaron says. The Snitch zips to the right, giving both players a fair advantage to catch it.

James holds his breath, excited and nervous at the same time. There's a small scuffle with the Chasers but no one even sees it as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor advance on the Snitch from opposite sides of the field, looking like they will crash into each other at any moment.

Gryffindor's Seeker leans forward on his broom and stretches out his hand as far as he can, Hufflepuff's Seeker, being smaller, is able to get a little more speed. They are both only seconds away from the Snitch, which continues to zip in a weird zig-zag fashion between the two Seekers.

They reach the Golden Snitch at the same time, neither stopping. They crash into each other, making it impossible to see who caught the Snitch. They spin wildly down toward the ground. Hufflepuff's Seeker regains control of her broom and steadies herself, but Gryffindor's Seeker crashes roughly into the ground. It's silent all around the pitch.

Then, Gryffindors seeker holds his fist up high, the Snitch struggling in his grip to get loose.

"YES!" The uproar from the Gryffindors is so loud they don't even hear Aaron say they won. James punches the air and grabs Remus's arm and makes him punch the air in celebration as well. Next week Gryffindor gets to play Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup.


	20. Black Family Outcast

On Wednesday Sirius goes to the Library on his own, trying to find a book to help him with his Defense Against the Dark Arts paper. He took a whole different approach with his theory and is left trying figuring out the conclusion of his paper on his own; without any help from the other Marauders. As he rounds a corner he literally bumps into Andromeda.

"Oh, hi Sirius." She says, slightly flustered.

"I'm sorry." Sirius says, leaning down to pick up her books that she dropped. "How- how have you been?" He asks a little awkwardly as he hands her books back.

"I've been alright. You?" She asks stiffly, the two not use to making conversation anymore.

"Good." Sirius says, offering a smile. "How was um, how was the Christmas Holiday?"

"The whole family celebrated at Grimmauld Place." Andromeda informs him, clutching her books tightly to her chest and bouncing a little. "Regulus is doing good."

"Good. I'm glad. I got his present and your note. Thanks for sending it."

"You're welcome." Andromeda says. They stand in an awkward silence for a moment, then Sirius blurts out.

"I wrote the message at Halloween."

Andromeda stands, clearly in shock. Sirius continues, talking very fast and rambling. "I'm sorry, it was really just suppose to be a prank. I was mad at Bellatrix so I thought it would be funny to call out the Black Family as blood-traitors to irritate her but I didn't think about you and how it would effect you. I know you try not to get involved in Bellatrix's stuff and I should have thought about you before doing that because you've always thought of me and made sure I was alright. I'm sorry, A."

She offers a small smile. "Welcome to the Black Family Outcast club, Sirius. It's now a party of two." Sirius smiles up at her. "I'll watch your back over the summer if you watch mine. If either of us start acting like our family, we'll make sure to steer each other straight, got it?"

Sirius laughs a little and holds out his hand "Got it." They shake.

* * *

Andromeda and Sirius sit in the Library, she goes over his paper and helps him fix little sections of it. Sirius realizes he's missed Andromeda's company. They've never been really close, but over the Holidays she'd tell him and Regulus stories, and any time there was a family gathering she'd make sure Sirius and Regulus weren't around to hear the slurs and slander their family would spread around.

"It's overall a great paper." Andromeda tells him. "Defiantly from a unique viewpoint. I think Professor Gillespie will appreciate it."

"Thanks." Sirius says, putting the paper back into his bag for safe keeping. "Can I ask you something?" He asks. Andromeda nods. "You said I wasn't off the family tree yet, why do you think that is? People have been blasted off for smaller things than this."

"I think for the same reason I haven't been blasted off yet." Andromeda starts, "They think there is still hope for us, that we can be 'fixed'. We're young. I'm 16 and your still only 12. And they think they can mold our minds and make us believe all the things they believe. I don't think they'll blast us off until we actually do some so defiantly 'awful' that it's clear we are once and for all out of the family on our own free will."

Sirius nods, taking that in. "Can I ask something else?" He asks. "What is Slughorn's club all about?"

Andromeda chuckles, "Oh goodness. It's a mess. It's myself and four other students here at Hogwarts. Slughorn likes students who have talent or fame or the future of both."

"Then why did he ask you to join?" Sirius asks sarcastically with a sly smile.

Andromeda gasps and puts her hand to her chest. Then she laughs and explains "It's the family name. Nowadays at least one Black is bound to do something extraordinary. Bellatrix nearly hexed him when he asked her to join."

"I'm sure Narcissa took it well too." Sirius laughs.

"She found out her boyfriend took the offer to join and got really upset because Bellatrix told her she couldn't."

"She let you join?" Sirius asks.

"Bellatrix doesn't control me like she does Narcissa. It's one of the great advantages of being a Black Family Outcast."

Sirius sighs, "I'm worried about Regulus. He's a good kid but I know he wants to make mother happy all the time. And I feel like the past couple years Bellatrix has been in his ear like she has with Narcissa."

"Then you just need to make sure you're in his other ear." Andromeda says.

* * *

While Sirius is in the Library James, Remus, and Peter sit in the common room chatting about final exams.

"Wait, so I can't copy off you?" James asks Remus.

"Nope. They have an anti-cheating charm in place."

"How do they expect me to pass Astronomy? I've been cheating off you all year." James says.

"I told you ages ago you needed to start doing your own work." Remus shrugs.

James slumps down in his chair, "Mum's going to kill me if I fail Astronomy. I promised her I was working hard on it." He leans his head back, and sees an upside down Lily Evans. He sits back upright and turns to her.

"Hi Evans." He says, smiling to her.

"Potter. Called anyone else a slime-ball lately?" Lily asks, stopping at his seat.

"Nope, only your weird little friend." James informs her. "By the way, I saw you two working on Charms together, can he still not do literally the easiest work we've been assigned all year."

Lily drops her voice to a harsh whisper. "From my understanding you haven't been doing too well in certain classes either, but you wouldn't want anyone else to hear that now would you. It'd hurt your reputation."

James gawks at her, "I'm not doing bad in any classes." James hisses.

"Then why are you always borrowing Remus's work in Astronomy and Herbology?" Lily says, a slight smile on her face. "You aren't as sneaky as you think you are James Potter."

Remus and Peter each suppress laughter, and James shoots them a warning look.

"What is it Evans? Are you just determined to crush my self confidence?"

"Now you know how Severus feels." Lily says. "And I still don't think you've given him that apology I asked for ages ago."

James grins, "I may get around to it. Or I might not. We'll see." He says with a shrug.

Lily shakes her head, finally done with the conversation. "Good luck on the exams." She says, clearly only to Remus and Peter, before leaving.


	21. Quidditch Cup

**AN: This is a pretty short chapter, but I didn't want to skip on writing this Quidditch match because it's important to young Mr. James. Quidditch is hard to write (JK Rowling is truly wonderful for writing so many amazing Quidditch matches) so I didn't go overboard with it and tried to leave it simple. Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

"I swear, you have the worse immune system in the world." Sirius tells Remus. Remus just came back from another night in the shack. He told his friends he wasn't feeling well again, coming up with yet another excuse to be sick. This time it was the musty air from the secret passageway they were exploring causing him to fill sick.

"I've always been that way." Remus shrugs. "I'm normally back on my feet in no time."

"You still look a little weak." Peter chimes in.

"A little bit, but Madam Pomfrey said I'm fine and will be back to normal by this evening."

"If I ever start visiting the hospital that much, just put me out of my misery." James laughs. Remus throws a pillow at his head.

"Your lucky I don't tell Madam Pompfrey about all the headaches you give me." Remus laughs.

* * *

It's the final Quidditch match of the school year and James is ready. He has his scarf on but draped open because it's a warm sunny day, two flags, and his face painted. He also makes sure the other Marauders have their faces painted as well. Peter's is the least elaborate, with only two red lines under his eyes drawn on with his thumb.

"I'm loving all this Gryffindor spirit!" James says in the common room. It's like the first game of the season again. Everyone is in red, Gryffindor flags sit around everywhere waiting for their owners to pick them up, and the Quidditch Players walking around in their uniforms showing off. The Chasers toss a practice Quaffle around the room, and James jumps up, wanting to get in on the action.

"Throw it to the kid." Ramsay laughs. Webb tosses it high up over James's head. But James jumps up and stops it with one hand and swiftly scooping it downward so he can hold it better. "No bad." Ramsay says, clearly impressed. "You any good at throwing?"

James grins to himself, glad to have the attention. He spins the Quaffle a little in his hands, then throws it to Ramsay as quick and hard as he can. Ramsay catches it to the gut, letting out a small _'oof'_ as he does.

"I better be seeing you at try-outs next year, kid." He says to James. James had never had a bigger smile as he turns to his friends.

"I impressed him." He says, dropping the smile and trying to act cool and casual.

"Alright, we better get going!" Ramsay says. "Players, lead the way!"

The crowd at the Quidditch Pitch is a large sea of red and gold. The only green and silver comes from the Slytherins.

Aaron takes his place in the commentator box. McGonagall sits beside him. James grins and nudges his friends, pointing out McGonagall to them. She's wearing a red pointed hat and looks absolutely gitty.

"Someone's excited." Remus laughs.

The game starts and the crowd is absolutely wild. It's an intense game, and both teams are up to 30 points within fifteen minutes.

"Ramsay to Webb, Webb to Casselman. Casselman shoots! Blocked by Hurley! Hurley tosses the Quaffle to Stump. Stump speeds through the field, dodges a bludger, passes to Wentz. Wentz to Trohman. Trohman shoots! And blocked by Ayley! It's still a tied game!"

This happens twice more, then finally Gryffindor scores. James, Sirius, and Remus jump up and down with excitement. There's some nasty bludger plays from the Slytherin team, clearly trying to knock out the Gryffindor players from the game for good. But the Gryffindor Beaters keep up with the bludgers and make sure none meet their mark.

"Go go go!" James yells as the Chasers fly past in a triangle formation, protecting the lead Chaser with the quaffle.

"TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Aaron screams into the mic. "The score is now 50-30."

The Slytherin players, getting a little anxious, start to play harder.

"Trohman advances on Webb, Webb tosses to Ramsay. Interfered by Stump! Wentz protects Stumps left side. A bludger toward Ayley. Ayley has to abandon the goal post, and ten points for Slytherin!"

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy is flying by the Gryffindors at full speed. The Gryffindor Seeker flies forward to catch up.

"I think we have a Golden Snitch spotting!" Aaron yells into the mic. "Oh, but we can't miss this, another ten points for Gryffindor!"

But no one is watching the Chasers now.

"Malfoy rounds the pillar. Both Seekers climb upwards! This could be it. Around another pillar and back down toward the stands. Malfoy a bit ahead. Oh sharp turn for them both. Gryffindor with the advantage being on the inside of the turn. Slytherin catches back up. Oh some rough play there with the bumping, nothing illegal though! It's a close one!"

The Gryffindor Seeker and Slytherin Seeker bump shoulders some, each trying to push each other out of the path of the Snitch. Gryffindor's Seeker pushes harder, and Malfoy is sent to the left, slightly slowing him down. This advantage gives the Gryffindor Seeker time to reach out, and he grabs the snitch!

"GRYFFIND-" But Aaron is drowned out by the uproar of not just Gryffindor, but also Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, screaming in celebration.

"We won the house cup!" James screams to his friends, but he can't be heard. The crowd starts chanting "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" And the Marauders join in.


	22. Overheard Conversation

There's only one month left at Hogwarts. Students are cramming for finals, professors are giving out final papers and projects, and the Marauders are suddenly swamped with homework. They sit up in their dorm, away from the noise of the common room, and try to focus on their work. Remus is set at the desk, he has three books laid open and parchment spread everywhere as he scribbles out part of his Transfigurations essay.

James sits on the floor up against his bed. He's reading the Astronomy book (something he hasn't done all year) trying to study for the exam. But he finds that he keeps looking out the window and watching owls fly around, or he becomes distracted with the threading on his blanket that's shoved up in a bundle at the foot of his bed.

Peter lays on the floor and is finishing his potions homework that's due tomorrow. Normally he'd ask Remus for help, but Remus is so focused on his Transfigurations paper Peter doesn't want to disturb him.

Sirius lays on his bed, halfheartedly scribbling out something for his Charms paper. He sighs heavily and looks around the room. He checks the time and groans when he sees they've only been working for an hour. It's felt like six. He closes his eyes and rest his face in his arm, breathing in the smell of his blankets. He thinks maybe if he takes a nap he'll be able to focus on the paper better when he wakes up.

"This is stupid!" James says, throwing his hands in the air. The other three boys turn to look at him. "I can't focus on this. And I know for a fact Sirius isn't doing any work because he's over there with his face flat into the bed trying to suffocate himself. It's too quiet in here and I'm bored. We should go exploring, find some more secret passages or something. It's going to be summer soon and we won't be able to work on the map."

"I'm with James on this one." Sirius says from his spot on the bed.

"I could use a break." Peter says.

Remus hesitates, then says. "I would really like to finish this paper."

"Urgh!" Sirius groans, dropping his face back into the bed.

"It won't take me long, just another thirty minutes." He assures them.

"Thirty minutes?" James complains.

"Maybe sooner." Remus says, turning back to his paper. "Spend the time studying James, you need it." He adds before starting to write again.

Remus finishes with five minutes to spare, James has read only two more pages of his book, and Sirius and Peter are both about halfway through their work.

"Can we go now?" James ask, seeing Remus closing his books and putting his papers in his bag.

"Yes, we can go." James and Sirius are both on their feet and to the door before Remus even finishes the short sentence. Peter gets on his feet and together he and Remus follow James and Sirius down the stairs.

The Marauders decide to search the first floor corridors. Most of the back areas are abandoned this time of year due to everyone studying or being outside on the beautiful day. James snoops around a dark stone wall, Sirius pulls at door moldings, Remus inspects any crack in the walls, and Peter stomps around on the floor trying to listen for anything hollow underneath.

"I just don't understand the star sign Aries." James says as he pushes on different bricks.

"James, you are the spitting imagine of someone born under the Aries sign." Remus says. "It's the first sign, you're the first in our group to jump at anything."

"Ok then explain why my hair is black when it's the sun sign. Shouldn't my hair be yellow or something?"

"That's not how star signs work, James." Remus laughs. They are debating if James should really be considered an Aries when they hear shouting coming from a couple hallways away. The Marauders all glance at each other, then start running toward the shouting.

"-can't join! Father won't hear of it!"

"I don't care about father! I'm joining!"

The Marauders stop around the corner so they won't be seen. Sirius mouths "Bellatrix and Narcissa." to his friends.

"You could be killed!" Narcissa shouts.

"I won't be! The Ministry isn't doing anything about it and they won't. The only people who are going to be killed are filthy Mudbloods, blood traitors, and half breeds!" Bellatrix snarls.

"Quiet down, Bella." Narcissa says, finally deciding not to shout herself. "We don't want to be overheard. You're talking about dark things, people will get mad if they hear you."

"People need to hear!" Bellatrix says, "Everyone at Hogwarts needs to know what it means to be Pureblood and what it means to be Mudblood."

"Bella, you should wait until you're older."

"Cissy, I'm joining and there's no one who can convince me not too." She starts to walk away. And it's James who realizes she's coming their way. He turns on his heels and pushes at his friends, they all scramble quickly into a classroom and Sirius quickly but quietly closes the door behind them.

"That was close." Remus whispers.

Peter twists his fingers nervously and looks between his friends, "What was she talking about?" He asks.

"Joining the movement to purify the wizarding world. Killing any Muggle borns and brainwashing and torture blood traitors to cooperate, then if they don't kill them too." Sirius says, and it's the way he says it that clues his friends in on the fact that's it's something he's been hearing his entire life.

"She said the Ministry isn't doing anything about it." Remus says.

"That's a lie." James says. "I heard my Mum and Dad talking about it. The Ministry just doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that they are getting really worried about it. They feel like if they can keep it covered up it won't cause any panic."

"But what is Bellatrix wanting to join?"

"Death Eaters." Sirius says. His friends turn to him, slight panic but also confusion in their eyes.

"Death Eaters?" James asks, clearly thinking he didn't hear Sirius correctly.

"That's what they call themselves." Sirius says. "They want to build an army, so if anyone stands against them they'll have the numbers to win."

"Win what?" Peter asks, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

Sirius leans against the window seal, then with a bit of sadness in his voice he answers Peter's question.

"If it turns into one, a war."


	23. First Year Exams

**AN: Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

That night Remus can't sleep, and he's certain James is also awake from all the tossing and turning he's doing. But neither talk to each other. Remus can't get what Bellatrix said out of his mind. He also can't stop thinking about what Sirius said, Sirius grew up in a family full of people like Bellatrix. What will happen in the future if there is a war and Sirius is forced to choose between fighting for what he believes in or fighting with his family? Remus would like to think Sirius would for fight for what is right, but how could he ask his best friend to fight against his family? Maybe Sirius doesn't like them, but Remus is sure it'd be hard to look a family member in the eye and fight them, possibly kill them.

James tosses and turns. He wasn't suppose to hear that conversation his parents had over the Christmas Holiday. But he had and he hadn't told anyone. Sirius already knew though, Sirius knew about the possibility of a future war and hadn't said anything either. How big is the threat of a war, and should James really worry about it? He's 12, he only knows a handful of semi-useful spells and a few to cause some high-jinxs. Surely the adults have a better handle on the situation than it seems, after all he and Sirius are both getting information from two different sides of the issues, and James is sure the Ministry has dealt with stuff like this before.

* * *

All the Marauders find it best to forget about a possible war in their futures and to focus on their studies for the next week, but it lingers in the back of their minds when they spot Bellatrix in the Great Hall, glaring at everyone and everything like it's all beneath her.

"Come on, James." Remus says, getting slightly frustrated as he shoves the book under James's nose again. "You need to focus on this, you're in real danger of failing."

"I know I know." James says, turning his attention back to the book and sighing. Remus jumps into a lengthy speech about the constellations, but James only pays attention up to the third sentence. He spots Lily and Severus, sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, huddled over books and chatting. It makes his angry again, because Severus is so beneath her, so beneath everyone. He's a whinny little git who takes advantage of someone like Lily and turns his back on her when it's convenient for him. He's only her friend when he needs a shoulder to cry on or help in a class.

"James." He doesn't know how many times Remus had been saying his name until he finally tugs on his shirt sleeve. "You really need to focus, mate." Remus stresses, "Let's go back up to the dorm where there are," He glances over at Lily and Severus, "less distractions." He finishes.

* * *

Exams come that next week, The Marauders take their seats for their first exam. It's in Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the students have been separated so there is an empty seat between each of them.

"Right, when I turn the timer, you may begin. You'll have an hour and a half to complete the exam. Please answer all questions in complete sentences, correct spelling of the spells name counts toward your grade, so I hope you've actually been reading the text. Good luck, you may being." Professor Gillispie says, turning the large timer with silver sand. James opens his exam booklet and starts to read the questions, his heart is pounding but he relaxes a little as he reads over the questions and realizes he knows the answers. He dips his quill into the ink and starts to scribble out answers.

In Transfigurations Remus, James, and Sirius breeze through the exam, finishing a good twenty minutes before Remus. Professor McGonagall lets the students who have finished leave the classroom, and the Marauders wait on in the hall for Peter. When he arrives they quickly compare their answers, and all decide they made high marks.

The Charms exam is longer than any of the Marauders expected, and it takes almost the full hour and a half to complete it. During that time, while taking the written exam; each student had to go up to the Professor individually and perform one charm of their choosing. They'd be graded on pronunciation, proper wand movement, and how precise the charm was.

Potions was the longest of the exams, being split into two different days. For the first day the students take the written exam. Severus is the first finished, most of the questions come straight from the textbook, and he's read it twice already. He has a good memory for potions and ingredients. When he's finished his turns his booklet in then takes his seat, as they students aren't allowed to leave early. He sits and drums his fingers on his legs and looks around the classroom. Everyone else has their heads bent down over their exams, scribbling out answers to the questions. He smiles just a little to himself, feeling proud of himself for finishing before anyone else.

* * *

The next day the Marauders sit in a classroom to take their Herbology exam. The exam booklet has many different pictures of leaves, roots, and soil. The students have to identify each of them correctly, then answer questions on information from the textbook and lessons they've been in all year. Sirius scratches his head, and runs his hands through his hair as he tries to think. He struggles to recognize the leaves, roots, and soils. He knows it's all stuff they've been taking care of in the greenhouses this year, but he can't put the name to any of them. He goes to the questions and answers them, knowing he got at least 75% of them correct.

The second part of potions is next, and they have to brew a potion. There isn't much talking in the classroom, as everyone is stressed about getting the potion correct. The only time James dares draw his attention from his potion is when it has to brew for five minutes. He checks his watch, then turns to Sirius.

"Is yours brewing?" He asks.

"It has two minutes left." Sirius says, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Mines too dark. The shade should be more silver, mine's grey."

James glances over into Sirius's cauldron, "I think you added too much root ash."

Sirius frowns down at his, "That's probably it. I don't think it'll effect the potions that much."

Remus leans in, overhearing the hushed conversation. He glances up at Slughorn, then whispers "Just add a little extra quartz and it'll bring the potion back right."

"Thanks, Remus." Sirius smiles, "You're a life saver." He glances up at the clock and sees his potion has brewed long enough. He starts to stirs it, then goes back to the supply closet to get more quartz.

* * *

Fifth years and seventh years are in classrooms all day taking their OWLS and NEWTS; but the Marauders are done with their exams by lunch time on their last day of exams. It makes for a somewhat emptier Great Hall but more tense atmosphere as other students stress about their grades.

"I absolutely flunked Astronomy." James says as all four of them take their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Probably not as bad as I did in Herbology." Sirius says, grabbing at a piece of chicken to set on his plate.

"I think I managed to do decent in Herbology. Somehow." James says. "What about you Peter, how do you think you did."

"Alright." Peter says. "Probably didn't make great marks, but nothing too bad."

"And then Remus is going to pass all of them with flying colors. A toast to the Golden Student." Sirius says, raising his water high. The Marauders laugh and toast Remus.

"Can you believe we only have a week left?" James asks.

"If the school year went this quickly I hope summer can too." Sirius grumbles.

"I already told you, you can spend it at my place." James says, clapping Sirius on the back.

"Maybe." Sirius says. "We'll see."

Lily walks by the boys just then, catching James's attention.

"Oi, Evans!" He calls as she gets a little past them. She turns and sees it was only James.

"Oh hi." She says, walking cautiously back toward them.

"How'd you do in your exams?" James asks.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Aced them all." James says confidently.

"Mm, sure." Lily says, a slight smile on her face. "I hope you three did well." She says to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"We all know Remus did." Sirius says, reaching across the table and giving Remus's shoulder a good shake. "He's the only one in class that keeps up with you."

Remus and Lily both blush just a little, "Thanks Sirius." Lily says. "I need to be going, I told Marissa I'd sit with her today."

"Bye Evans." James grins, Lily doesn't respond as she turns and walks off. "So you're on a first name bases with Evans now?" James asks Sirius.

Sirius shrugs, "Probably just doesn't like using the Black family name." He says. "I don't think she used any part of your name, sucks to be you."

James waves it off, "She'll come around. Everyone loves me. I'm a hit."


	24. End of Term Feast

**AN: Man I'm already ending their school year. I feel like I left so much out and apologize if you felt anything was missing. I also realize I got a few facts wrong so I'll try to edit them to fix the story up some! I know I didn't cover the whole year and skipped a lot of time here and there, but I'm having fun writing this and didn't want to stress over small details. One more chapter after this one then onto their second year! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The Marauders pack up their trunks. They joke around about the summer and remind each other of all the stupid things they did over the school year, like getting locked in a classroom and stealing from Professor McGonagall. Once they are all packed up they head down to the common room. A large group of Gryffindors are there, waiting to go down stairs for the end of term feast.

Ramsay walks over to James, "I wasn't kidding, Potter. I want to see you at Quidditch Tryouts next year. We're loosing a Chaser and our Keeper."

"I'll be there." James says.

Frank Longbottom jumps up and stands on the coffee table, drawing every eye to him.

"Look, I know it's been a hard year, and I know it's going to be a close call between us and Slytherin. None of us know how that hall is going to be decorated when we get down there. And in the unfortunate event that it's Slytherin Banners and not Gryffindor I still want us to be proud. Because as Head-Boy I can honestly say the Slytherins get into more trouble than anyone," He glances at the Marauders, "Except for maybe that bunch over there." There's some laughs and James and Sirius wave to the crowd and Peter and Remus turn slightly red. "However, I just want you all to know I really do think Gryffindor deserves that House Cup and if we don't get it than we were robbed. So let's go down there with our heads held high and show the Slytherins that we do deserve it!"

There's some whistles and _'here, here'_ s mixed in with clapping. James turns to his friends, "He thinks we're troublemakers now, just wait until they see us next year, I haven't even begun to put a dent into this school yet."

"Longbottom won't even be here next year to see the idiotic things you do." Sirius laughs, "Come on, everyone heading out. Let's get down to the Great Hall before our seats are gone."

Before even entering the Great Hall the Marauders can tell the Great Hall is decorated with Gryffindor Banners. Word spreads back to them quickly that they've won. Everyone in the Great Hall behaves with a humble manner but it's clear they want to celebrate.

Once everyone is seated Dumbledore stands to give a short speech. He congratulates all the 7th years for completing their education and wishes them the best in their careers outside of school. He congratulates the first years for adjusting so well to Hogwarts and working hard their first year. He thanks the Professors and other staff members. He congratulates Gryffindor one last time on winning the Quidditch Cup, then he announces the feast.

The Marauders dig into the food and launch into a discussion about winning the House Cup. James looks down the table, spots Lily, and raises his glass. She rolls her eyes but raises hers as well. James smiles confidently, glad to have finally got her to play along.

After everyone has eaten Dumbledore stands again. "And now, time to announce the House Cup. In 4th place, with 348 points, Ravenclaw!" Everyone claps. "In third place, with 357 points, Hufflepuff!" Some more clapping. "In second place, with 370 points, Slytherin." Clapping all around with some Slytherin students throwing in some whistles. "And in first place, with 383 points, Gryffindor!"

All the Gryffindors cheer, whistle, and clap. It only takes one to toss their hat up in the air for others to join in. McGonagall sits up at the staff table, clapping and looking quite pleased but not showing any bias. Severus spots Lily and smiles to her, a small congratulations in his own way. The Marauders all high-five and cheer, and before they know it it's time to go up to their dorms and sleep. In the morning they'll be getting on the Hogwarts Express and heading home.


	25. Epilogue: Year 1

On the Hogwarts Express the Marauders find a compartment and settle in for the ride. James stretches out in a seat and Sirius joins him. "I'd say overall it was a decent year." James grins. Sirius shoves him slightly and Remus rolls his eyes. "Seriously though, I'm glad we were all put into Gryffindor together. I wouldn't want anyone else to explore the castle with and to get into trouble with."

"Same here." Sirius says. "We're the Marauders and nothing can change that."

"Nothing?" Remus asks.

"Nothing." Sirius reassures him.

"Unless..." James says, leaning forward, "you loose the map over the summer, Remus. Then I have to disown you."

Remus laughs and pats his bag, "It's safe. Promise."

"It better be. We worked to hard on that thing."

"We've barley started it." Sirius laughs. "You wouldn't let us put anything on the parchment yet."

"Barley started!?" James asks in fake shock, "Do you see how many pages of Remus's notebook we filled? When we do get it onto the parchment that map will be our legacy, I swear by it."

"As long as my name gets to be first." Remus says. "I'm the one who found the parchment." They all laugh and the train whistle blows, signalling they are about to leave the platform.

"You all better write me this summer." Remus says, "I live out in the middle of nowhere and barley ever get out of the house, after having James talk nonstop all year I don't think I'll be able to go all summer without hearing from you."

"Of course we'll write." James says.

"I still don't have an owl." Peter points out.

"Just use my family owl again." James laughs. "Don't worry Peter, we'll keep in touch."

Peter smiles to himself.

The train pulls out of the Station and the Marauders start to talk about the summer, and about visiting each other and having their own Quidditch matches. They talk about going to Diagon Alley together and shopping for their new schoolbooks when they get the complete list. They don't talk about the possibility of a war being in their futures, they don't talk about Bellatrix or the Black family. They talk about all the good things and the good times to come.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, there's the end of their first year! I hope you liked it and thank you for reading this far! Please let me know what you thought of it. I know it was sort of a cheesy epilogue but I wanted to keep it pretty light and jump into the heavier stuff when they are a little older. I'll just continue on this story and put their second year here as well. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you stick around for their second year at Hogwarts!**


	26. Year Two: Diagon Alley

**This is year 2 of the Marauders! Thank you so much for reading this. I'm really having fun writing this and I'm glad I decided to share it. Please let me know what you think! All the characters belong to JK Rowling :)**

* * *

Sirius Black stands off to the side as his mother and brother look at all the different telescopes for Regulus to buy. "We'll find the best one for you." Mrs. Black says. Sirius scoffs and rolls his eyes. His mother turns to him.

"Sirius, go get what you need for school. And don't you dare buy anything extra you hear me. I'll know if you do." She snaps.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius says sarcastically before shoving his hands into his pockets and shuffling out onto the busy street of Diagon Alley. He heads off toward Madam Malkin's Robes For all Occasions. He needs to have his robes hemmed, he's grown taller over the summer and his robes are too short. He slips his bag off his shoulder upon entering the shop and takes a number to wait. He sits in a seat close to the window and watches as witches and wizards pass by.

He spots a boy with familiar messy black hair and glasses. He grins to himself. He grabs his bag and steps outside, cutting the boy off.

"I don't know how it's possible but you've gotten uglier over the summer, Potter." Sirius says.

James laughs, "Ha! What happened to your hair, mate?"

Sirius grimaces, "Mum insisted I had to chop it off, at least it's back down past my ears."

"You do know your hair grows at an unnaturally fast rate, right?" James jokes. Mr. and Mrs. Potter catch up to their son.

"This must be the famous Sirius Black." Mr. Potter says, holding his hand out to shake Sirius's hand. Sirius hesitates, not use to adults shaking his hand, finally he reaches forward. "James was disappointed when you couldn't come visit us this summer."

"Sorry about that." Sirius says. "Mother wouldn't let me out of the house."

Mrs. Potter has a look of concern and turns to her husband, whispering something to him. Sirius feels uneasy, sure they are talking about him. Just then he remembers the slip of paper he holds in his hand. "I better go make sure it's not my turn." He says, throwing his hand over his shoulder and pointing at the robe shop with his thumb.

"Hey, want to meet up for lunch at the Rosa Lee Teabag?" James asks. Sirius frowns at him questionably, "It's mum's favorite." James adds.

"Yeah, sure, what time?"

"One, will you still be here then?"

"Probably." Sirius says, "I do need to get going though." The boys part ways and Sirius is happy to see there is just one person ahead of him in line now. He waits as he is remeasured for robes then leaves his old ones behind to be altered and picked up later. He decides to buy used books this year, so he has some extra spending money. "See if you know what extra stuff I buy now." He says to himself as he pays for his books.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" The wizard behind the counter asks.

"Nothing, just talking to my mum." Sirius says, taking his change and leaving the wizard puzzled and confused. Sirius makes sure he has everything he needs for school, checks the time, then heads to Rosa Lee Teabag. He waits outside for the Potter family to arrive. They arrive right on time. James is excited to see Sirius was able to make it and they head inside. Sirius feels out of place. His family would never come into the tea shop. They are seated upstairs by the balcony looking down onto the lower floor.

"Have whatever you like, Sirius." Mrs. Potter says, "Our treat." Sirius insist they don't have to buy his lunch, but Mrs. Potter wouldn't hear it.

"Seriously, order anything, don't worry about the price." James says, "Mum always spends too much money here. You contribution won't change much."

"So, Sirius, is your family here?" Mr. Potter asks.

"Somewhere. My brother is starting school this year so mother is shopping with him." Sirius says, unable to hide the resentment in his voice.

James frowns at Sirius. He can tell he's changed over the summer. He's become harder and more reserved. Clearly his parents didn't take him being in Gryffindor lightly.

"Is Regulus excited for school?" James asks.

Sirius shrugs, "Don't know. We didn't talk much over the summer."

James desperately wants to change the subject, but doesn't know what to talk about other than his parents buying him a broom. However it doesn't seem like the right time to bring that up. Luckily a witch comes over to take their order.

Mrs. Potter orders a new type of tea she's never tried before, then orders some tea-leaves to take home. She and Mr. Potter chat quietly amongst themselves after ordering, leaving James and Sirius sitting in silence.

Finally Sirius chuckles to himself, "I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before, James."

"Oh, sorry." James says, "I just don't know what to talk about."

"Woah! We need to document this important moment in history! James Potter doesn't know what to talk about. James Potter is sitting quietly without a word to say about anything! No one ever thought this moment would come!"

"Alright, alright." James laughs. "I do have one thing I've been wanting to tell you."

"Then why haven't you told me?" Sirius asks, getting back to the Sirius that James remembers from last year.

"I got a Nimbus 1500 over the summer." James beams.

"You're joking?"

"No sir. Mum and Dad surprised me with it. I told them I was trying out for Chaser this year and the next day it was waiting for me at the foot of my bed."

"Oh man," Sirius says, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair, "What I wouldn't give for your life."

James shrugs sheepishly, then says. "I'm guessing it wasn't the best summer then?"

Sirius frowns and looks down at the cup of tea he's barley drank, "Not really. I stayed in my room mostly ignoring everyone. Mum managed to convince Regulus that I'm the one in the wrong. She even had Bellatrix over to show Regulus some of the magic she's learned 'outside of school'. He seemed fascinated by it but it's all really awful stuff. We had to get a new house elf because she made our old one jump out a window and kill himself."

James isn't sure what to say about that so he looks down at his hands and away from Sirius's gaze. "That's awful." He finally murmurs. "I'm really sorry. I really pushed to try and get you to come stay at my place."

"I know you did." Sirius says, "I appreciate it too. Really. I know it sounds dumb but while I stayed held up in my room I'd pretend I was at your place. And don't you dare tell Remus or Peter that!"

James laughs a little, "Never."

"Your boys almost finished?" Mr. Potter asks.

"Yes." James says, downing the rest of his tea. The four of them head out of the tea shop, Mrs. Potter with a bag full of tea-leaves.

"Sirius, I was wondering if your mother would be interested in talking for a bit. I'd love to get to know her." Mrs Potter says cheerfully, but Sirius can tell she isn't looking forward to talking to his mother.

"She probably won't want to talk to you." Sirius says honestly. "But you can try."

"When are you meeting up with her?" James ask. Sirius frowns, because he just realized he doesn't know. She never told him when and where to meet her and Regulus.

"I don't know." He says. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's already left."

"Perhaps we should go find her." Mrs. Potter says.

"Thanks but I'm sure I'll stumble into her." Sirius says, "I need to go pick up my robes and there's all of Diagon Alley between here and there."

"We haven't picked up James's robes either. We'll walk with you." Mr. Potter says. They let the boys lead, giving them some privacy.

"You're parents are overly helpful." Sirius says as they weave in and out of the crowded street. "And why would your mother want to get to know mine?"

James shrugs, "Who knows, it's just what mums do."

"Not my mum." Sirius says. They make it all the way to the robe shop without running into Sirius's family. Both boys pick up and pay for their robes, and as they go to leave the shop Sirius spots his mother and Regulus across the street, looking at owls. Sirius scowls, of course his mother would buy Regulus an owl, she's trying to bribe him to be the perfect son Sirius isn't.

James follows Sirius's eye line and spots the two. It's clear they are related to Sirius. The entire Black family has similar features. "Regulus looks like you." James says.

"A little, yeah." Sirius says. "We have the same stunning nose." He offers a half smile of pride. James rolls his eyes.

"Is that your mother?" Mrs. Potter asks, stepping up behind the boys.

"Yes." Sirius says in a ton much more harsh than he meant too. To his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Potter walk right over to her and introduce themselves. This earns Sirius a sharp harsh look from his mother from across the street. Sirius doesn't turn away from the look. Mr. Potter steps in front of Mrs. Black, breaking the eye contact for him.

"This won't be good." Sirius says. He torn, does he stay on this side of the street, waiting for a blow up to happen and for something bad to possibly happen to the Potters, or does he go across the street and try to at least calm his mother. Either way someone will get hurt. He waits too long trying to decide, and much to his surprise Mr. and Mrs. Potter comes back across the street unharmed. He glances back over at his mother, who is ushering Regulus into the pet shop.

"What happened?" Sirius asks when they return.

"I talked to your mother. You'll be staying with us this next month until going back to Hogwarts."


	27. The Potter's Cottage

The next day Sirius dad reluctantly takes him back to Diagon to meet the Potters. Sirius mother was furious, but said if Sirius wants to spend the rest of his summer with blood-traitors than she'd rather just have him out of the house.

 _"Maybe you'll spend some time with them and see just how twisted their minds are and realize you don't have it so bad at home."_ She had yelled at him before he left.

They meet the Potter Family at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius lugs his truck beside him as he walks up to James. "I see you didn't have any problems getting here." James says.

"Surprising to you and me both." Sirius half laughs.

They take the floo network back to James's house. James goes first, then Sirius. Mr. and Mrs. Potter will follow after. When Sirius steps out of the fireplace he's surprised to see he's in a small dinning room, James casually leans against the table.

"Sirius!" He says, throwing his arms up. "I haven't seen you in ages, mate!" He hugs Sirius.

"Alright, alright. Joke over." Sirius laughs as he pulls away from James's death grip. Mrs. Potter arrives next, then right after her Mr. Potter.

"James, show Sirius up to his room. I'll start on lunch."

Sirius looks around as they step out of the dining room and into a small kitchen. He glances out a window and sees they are on a street with several other houses. "For some reason I never imagined you living in a village." Sirius says, turning and catching up with James who is already into the sitting room. There's another fireplace in here as well.

"It's an old village with old houses." James explains.

"I imagined your house bigger." Sirius laughs.

"I never said I lived in a mansion." James laughs, leading Sirius to the stairs, which are by the front door.

"I just didn't imagine you living in an old cottage." Sirius says, following James up the step staircase. "I like it though." He adds, not wanting to insult James's home. It's clearly styled by James's mother, with floral wall patterns, dark wood tones, and table clothes on antique tables.

They climb a second flight of stairs which leads into a room with a slanted ceiling. There's a large bed against the back wall, a wardrobe up against the stair railing, and short cabinets under the slanted roof. There's many different things laying around the room. A statue of a gnome, an old trophy that's collecting dust, a large pile of books crammed into one corner.

Sirius takes in the room and realizes quickly this isn't James's room. It's too tidy to be James's room. James knows what Sirius is thinking.

"This isn't my room. It's the guest room." He says, "Mine's back here."

James walks over to a door and swings it wide. Sirius leaves his trunk behind and steps into James's room. He has a bed crammed into a corner opposite the door. Like James's bed at Hogwarts, this bed isn't made. He has his walls covered with posters of Quidditch. It doesn't look like he's picked a favorite team, just has any poster he can get his hands on plastered on the walls. There's a short set of dressers under the slanted roof and long forgotten books piled on top of it. There are two trunks in the room. James's school trunk and another. The school trunk obviously hasn't been moved all summer, and everything James bought in Diagon Alley yesterday sit on top of it. A desk sits under the window. Old quills and parchment sit on the desk along side some dirty cups and plates. The last thing Sirius notices is a toy train set on the floor. He never imagined James having a toy train set ans smiles to himself at the thought of James sitting cross leg on the floor playing with it.

"It's nice." Sirius says. Because he's never had friends before he's never visited a friends home; and he doesn't know what you're suppose to say upon seeing someone else's bedroom.

"Thanks." James says, "I'm trying to convince Mum to let me use the guest room too, because we hardly ever have guest. You're the first to come over for longer than a night in ages. I won't have room for my Quidditch gear when I make the team. Some of my clothes are already in the wardrobe in the guest room. The bed is bigger in there too."

"I like this room." Sirius says. "It's more private."

James shrugs, "Mum and Dad never come upstairs anyways."

"So it's just you up here all alone all the time then? I have a super important question to ask you." Sirius says. "Do you play with the train?"

James snatches up a pillow from his bed and throw sit at Sirius. "It was my dad's and he just wanted me to have it. I just keep it over there."

"Yeah, mmhmm." Sirius says, unable to keep the smug smile off his face.

* * *

Sirius is surprised at lunch when the Potters talk about James trying out for Quidditch and not about blood status or the awful job the house elf is doing. In fact, Sirius hasn't heard a single word about blood status or house elves all day. He looks around, curious where the Potter's house elf is.

"What are you looking for?" James asks.

"Your house elf." Sirius says.

"We don't have a house elf." James says, then he looks at his mother. "Mum says it helps me learn independence and discipline to clean up after myself."

Sirius chuckles a little, "Have you seen his room? He hasn't learned anything."

This earns James a warning look from his mother to clean his room. "Alright alright, I'll clean it tonight." James says, his hands up surrendering.

"Don't you dare have Sirius help you." Mr. Potter says with a wink to Sirius.

* * *

That evening James reluctantly cleans his room while Sirius sits on the bed. It's not really cleaning, more of a technique of shuffling around the mess to make it look like he did something.

"Your parents are really nice." Sirius says.

"Thanks." James says from under his bed, he's halfway underneath and randomly tosses something like socks or old chocolate frog cards out from under it. "I just wish we could have gotten you here sooner."

"I liked that I went home. I got to talk to Regulus some and try to help him realize the error in our family's ways."

"He could come stay here too." James says, popping out from under the bed.

Sirius shakes his head, "He wouldn't want too. Remember. He's fascinated by everything Bellatrix says and does."

"Oh right." James says. "I'm sorry, mate. Maybe once he gets to Hogwarts he'll see not everyone is like your family."

"He won't care. I use to worry about him. I'd try to protect him from Mum and Dad. I'd make sure he wasn't having nightmares and was just too ashamed to say anything. I've always kind of felt like his protector, and now I don't anymore. He had a whole school year without me there and he's become so distant. And I just... I don't know... I'm sorry I'm dumping all of this on you. It's not your burden."

James sits down on the bed beside his best friend. They sit in silence, James scared to say the wrong thing. But Sirius is just happy for the company and the friend.


	28. A Good Month

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone reading! Thank you everyone who's reviewing it really means a lot :)**

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but I didn't want to overwrite and stray too far from what I wanted to put into this chapter.**

* * *

Late one night Sirius heads down the stairs to use the restroom, but halfway down he hears voices and stops to listen.

"- apparently she went to the Ministry two days ago." Mr. Potter is saying.

"If they are boasting about it, wouldn't it be easy for the Ministry to capture them?" Mrs. Potter asks. "Hold them for trial and then see if the threats are true?"

"They have nothing to arrest any of the Black Family on." Mr. Potter says. Sirius sits down on the steps, listening hard now that he's heard his name. "It's all just talk as of now, until they publicly do something there is no proof."

"Bellatrix Black walking up into the Ministry of Magic saying she's joined the... the Death Eaters... and killed a muggle isn't enough proof?" Mrs. Potter asks, her voice quiet but shrill in disbelief.

"She doesn't even have the mark." Mr. Potter says.

"Unbelievable." Mrs. Potter says. Sirius can almost imagine her throwing her hands up in the air and shaking her head. "And Sirius, poor Sirius. James speaks so highly of him, and he seems like a great kid. What happens to his future now?"

Sirius squirms a little on the step he's sitting on, uncomfortable that adults are talking about him.

"I do not know." Mr. Potter says, a sigh in his voice. "I suspect the entire Black Family supports Voldemort."

Shivers go up Sirius's spine and neck. He's heard his family talk about Voldemort, he's the man behind all of this, the man demanding for blood purity, for power. Bellatrix adores him, everyone wants to meet him, to shake his hand, to tell them they are a loyal follower.

"Hopefully the numbers won't get any larger." Mrs. Potter says. "We do not need any more wizards latching onto what this man has to say. It could be dangerous."

"The Ministry is still keeping everyone quiet. The less they talk about it the less people will want to follow him." Mr. Potter says.

Sirius scoffs at how wrong Mr. Potter is, then decides he doesn't want to hear anymore of the conversation. It makes him uncomfortable. He knows back at Grimmauld Place his mother is praising Voldemort and saying she can't wait for more wizards to join him. He goes back upstairs and lays back down in the large guest bed, closes his eyes, and forces himself to go to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the month Sirius is with the Potters is the best time he's ever had outside of Hogwarts. Mrs. Potter makes sure he's sleeping well, and makes meals everyday for the whole family to sit and eat. They talk about Hogwarts, Quidditch, Mrs. Potters days out in the village. They talk about normal things that Sirius didn't even realize families discussed. He and James wander around the Village and talk with other witches and wizards around their age. Sirius recognizes a couple faces from school and they talk about Professors they'll have in the future.

The best time Sirius has is when he and James go to a field that's behind the Wizarding village and fly around on brooms. Sirius borrows James's old broom while James gets to break in his new Nimbus 1500. They toss an old Quaffle around and Sirius gets to see just how good James really is at Quidditch.

"You're guaranteed to make the team." Sirius says to him. "You're loads better than Cassleman was last year. You'll definitely get his spot."

"You could try out for Keeper." James says, tossing the Quaffle with a fast backhand. Sirius catches it easily then shakes his head.

"I don't think I want to be on the team." He tosses it back to James, sending it a little to the left so James has to swerve to get it.

"Why not?" James asks after catching the Quaffle.

Sirius shrugs. "It just never interested me. I'd rather watch."

James spins the Quaffle in his hand then tosses it back to Sirius. "I guess I get that. Not that I care to always been on the sidelines just watching all the time."

Sirius throws the Quaffle hard, James catches it with an _'oof'_ but rather effortlessly nonetheless. "We both know you like to be the center of attention, James." Sirius laughs. "If I joined the team I'd outshine you."


	29. Meeting at the Park

Lily Evans walks down to the park and sits down on a swing. She's slightly early so she shuffles her feet in the dirt below and watches as birds hop around, pecking at the ground. She whistles at them, drawing their attention, but none hope over to her.

"Hi." She hears behind her, she turns in the swing to see Severus Snape.

"Hi Sev." She smiles to him. Over the summer the two have been spending a lot of time together again. It's easier for them to to talk without the prying eyes of other Hogwarts students around. "You don't look too well." She says, dropping the smile.

Severus sits down beside her on the other swing. He doesn't look at her and just shuffles his feet, kicking up some dirt. "Mum and Dad are fighting again."

"About the magic?" Lily asks. Severus nods. "At least they are talking about it. Petunia and I haven't talked about it all summer."

"I think it's be better if they didn't talk about it. I think dad wants to leave." Severus says. "Mum won't have any money if he does."

Lily reaches out and puts her hand on Severus's shoulder, "I don't think he'll leave." She says to him in her normal light voice.

"I did something stupid." Severus says, looking away from Lily. She frowns at him, waiting for him to continue. "I brought the Daily Prophet into the house. Dad saw it and got really mad. There was a small article in there about a muggle possibly being murdered by a wizard. I accidentally left that article open and Dad say it. He hasn't stopped yelling about it all day."

"He'll calm down about it." Lily says, trying to reassure her friend. She bites her lip then asks, "Was the muggle really murdered by a wizard?" She asks.

Severus shrugs, "They didn't right out say he was. They said it was a high possible because the Muggles can't figure out how the person died. All signs point to the Killing Curse. But they won't actually say that because it'd cause panic."

"They shouldn't report it if they don't have proof." Lily says.

"They probably have the proof. The Ministry just doesn't want to tell the public that." Severus tells her. "And... I don't think you have anything to worry about. If Wizards are killing muggles, they'll go after important people. People who will draw attention. You're family is just a family. The muggle who was killed worked some important muggle Ministry job."

"Well that's reassuring." Lily says sarcastically.

"Sorry to bring it up." Severus says.

Lily shrugs, "Whatever is happening is happening. There's nothing we can do about it right now anyway. We're just students."

"Do you think it'll all be over when we leave Hogwarts?" Severus asks.

Lily shakes her head slowly, "No. It's just starting. I don't know a lot about the magical world, but I can tell this is going to be something bigger than anything that's ever happened before."

* * *

Severus didn't actually think he's dad would go to Platform 9 3/4 with him, but he asked anyway. His dad grumbled that he was busy, which is his usual excuse for not going to anything that involved Severus's world.

Severus and his mother enter the platform and he instantly starts looking for Lily and spots her hugging her mother goodbye and climbing onto the train. Severus tells his mother goodbye weaves in and out of the crowd to get to the part of the train Lily just entered. He finds her quickly and slides into the quiet compartment.

"Oh, hi!" She says, slightly shocked to be seeing him so quickly. "Is that a new shirt?"

Severus, trying but failing to keep the pride out of his voice, says "Yes. I convinced Mum to buy it for me yesterday."

"I like it." Lily smiles. "It looks good on you."

Severus shrugs, still trying not to look too happy about something as simple as a new shirt. "Thanks."

They stand at the window and watch as other students say goodbye to their families. Severus lets out a noise somewhere between a scoff and groan when he sees James Potter.

"What?" Lily asks, then follows his eye line. "Oh, Potter. Maybe he's grown up over the summer."

"Doubt it." Severus says. "Looks like Black came here with the Potter family too. No way those two matured over the summer if they were together."

"People can change." Lily says. Then she glances out the window again at the two boys, they are shoving each other along the platform and laughing. She frowns. "But you're right, they clearly haven't."


	30. Snivellus

**AN: Thank you Hermione4realz for the reviews! I'm glad you're are enjoying the story. Thank you everyone else who enjoys the story and continues reading as well!**

* * *

Sirius is surprised to see the Potters are just as sad to see him go as they are their own son.

"Now, I expect the two of you to work hard and to not cause any mischief" Mrs. Potter says. "I don't want any notes from Professor McGonagall saying you've been wondering around the school at night again."

"Yes ma'am." James mumbles as his Mum kisses his cheek. "Mum." He protest, pulling away from her. As he does he spots a familiar looking family on the platform. The Blacks.

All of them are there. Sirius's mother and father, Regulus, Andromeda and Narcissa, Cygnus, and an older witch James can only guess is Sirius's aunt. The only people missing from their group are Bellatrix and Sirius.

Sirius turns to see what James is looking at and spots his family. He frowns and shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

"Come on, let's get on the train." James says, guiding Sirius by the shoulder. "Bye!" James calls back to his parents. James ushers Sirius up into the train, but Sirius keeps glancing back at his family, who is either ignoring him or haven't seen him yet.

"Do you think Remus or Peter are here yet?" James asks, trying to distract his friend. They had agreed to all meet up in the same compartment they sat in last year. "I bet Remus is, he's early to everything." They make it to the compartment, Sirius not saying a word the entire time while James talked non-stop. "Ah, look. I told you Remus would be here." He says, sliding open the door. "I told Sirius you'd be here and I don't think he believed me."

"I never said I didn't believe you." Sirius grumbles as he slumps down into a seat. Remus frowns at his friend then turns to James for answers.

"Regulus." James mouths so Sirius won't hear. Remus nods as he glances out the window wanting to catch a glimpse of Sirius's brother.

"Oh look, there's Peter." Remus says, spotting Peter as he heaves his trunk onto the train.

A couple minutes later Peter is joining the boys in the compartment. He too frowns at Sirius uncharacteristically glum mood. Sirius realizes his friends are all looking at him and glances up. "No, this is good, I really like it when you all look at me like I've come down with a deadly virus. Don't stop." He says.

James smirks a little then playfully shoves Sirius's shoulder. "You just need to perk up mate. We're all back together. The Marauders are going back to Hogwarts. And think, this year will be better than last because frankly we didn't know anything last year. This year we have some spells up our sleeves and can really rial some people up." A whistle blows, signalling there is five minutes until departure. "We should go look around the train some before it leaves." James says, but then instantly realizes that may be a bad idea, they may run into Sirius's family. However Sirius wants to and jumps to his feet.

"I think I'll stay here." Remus says, he has a book open beside him, something he was reading before James and Sirius came into the compartment.

"Fine, you read for five minutes." James laughs, "Peter, you coming?"

"I'll stay with Remus." Peter says.

"Suit yourself." James shrugs as he leaves the compartment. They glance into the compartments as they pass them, talking about Remus and his book. "I can't believe he's studying already." James laughs as they come across a compartment with only two people in it. "Hold up." He says, stopping Sirius from walking farther. "It's Evans and Snape."

James slides their compartment door open. "Pleasure to see you, Evans." James says. He glances at Snape and realizes he's quickly trying to wipe some tears out of his eyes. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" He asks in fake sincerity.

"It looks like Peeves knows what he's saying, calling them all Sniveling Slytherins." Sirius laughs.

"What's wrong, Snape?" James asks.

"Nothing." Severus says, anger in his voice. "You need to leave."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize this compartment was for Sniveling Slytherins only. Evans, you better come with us." James says, holding out his hand toward Lily.

"You need to leave." She says to James sternly. James smiles at her.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because you asked so nicely." He says, dramatically turning and walking out the compartment door.

A whistle blows, signaling the train is about to leave. "Come on, lets get back to Remus and Peter." Sirius says. "What do you think he was crying about anyway?"

"Who knows, maybe the fact that he has to wear that ugly shirt back to school." James shrugs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the train ride the Marauders are shocked when Lily comes to their compartment.

"Woah, did you finally realize what a loser Snape is?" James asks.

"No." Lily says as she sits down beside Remus. "I came here to ask you to stop bullying him this year. He has too much to worry about and he doesn't need you messing with him too."

"Snape is a big boy, why does he need you defending him?" James asks.

"His name is Severus." Lily says calmly.

"What does that matter. I call you Evans and you call me Potter."

"He's upset about his dad right now." Lily explains, "Snape is his father's name, so try to call him Severus, alright. It's the least you can do."

James smirks a little. "Yeah, I'll try to remember not to call him Snape."

Lily shoots a pleading look to Remus and Sirius, who both offer a small shrug. She sighs and leaves the compartment.

Remus looks over at James. "That's probably what he was crying about."

"Sniveling Slytherins." Sirius chuckles a little.

"Instead of Snape we could call him Sniveling Severus." Remus suggest.

They all laugh a little, then James snickers " _Snivellus._ " He and Sirius fall over each other in laughter.

* * *

As they get closer to Hogwarts the Marauders start to change into their school robes. James spots a large new scar on Remus's shoulder.

"Where'd you get that?" James asks him.

Remus turns so his friends can't see the scar he got over the summer. "It's nothing." He says, slight worry in his voice. "I just got cut over the summer. No big deal."

James opens his mouth to push the matter farther but Sirius interrupts him, knowing what it's like to want to keep secrets about stuff like that. "Look, mate, I have an almost matching one." He laughs, pulling his shirt down off his shoulder to show his scar. It's slightly farther down his shoulder than Remus's. He pulls his sleeve back up and shrugs it off. "You're almost as cool as me now, Remus." He says with a casual smile. Remus rolls his eyes and finishes getting dressed, happy that Sirius stopped James from pushing the matter any farther.


	31. Sorting & Invisibility

All the upperclassmen sit down in the Great Hall. Sirius can't stop looking over at the wide doors the first years will be coming through. James put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "No matter what he'll make the right choice." he tells Sirius.

"I hope so." Sirius says. The doors open and McGonagall leads in the group of new students. Sirius tries desperately to catch Regulus's eye, but he seems set on not looking Sirius's way.

The hat sings for the Great Hall then McGonagall calls up two students with the last name of A. Then "Black, Regulus." is called. There are a few murmurs through the Great Hall and some glances thrown Sirius's way. But Sirius doesn't notice, he keeps focus on his brother, his fingers crossed underneath the table. If Regulus is sorted into Gryffindor Sirius has a good chance at showing him the good in life, but if he's sorted in Slytherin Sirius is afraid he'll loose his brother forever.

Regulus sits in the chair and the Sorting Hat is sat upon his head. There's a minute while the hat thinks, leaving the entire Great Hall silent. Finally, the hat calls out "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table claps and cheers, but Sirius hardly hears them as the blood rushes through his ears. He feels someone's hand; most likely James, on his back; but he tries to keep his focus on his brother as he takes a seat at the Slytherin table.

Sirius closes his eyes. His parents will be so happy, a son in Slytherin. A son they can finally be proud of, a son they can show other Pure-blood families and say _"Look at our son, Proud Slytherin and Death Eater to be."_

Sirius feels a slight shaking on his sleeve, and he hadn't realized he was holding his head, leaning down toward the table. He looks up and sees his friends, all white faced and concerned for him. The sorting has continued on like Sirius's world didn't just crash around him.

"You alright?" James asks quietly. Sirius shrugs, he doesn't know what he is.

* * *

The Four Marauders climb up to their dorm. Sirius pulls off his robes and tie and lays down on his bed. He crosses his arms over his chest and just looks up at the ceiling calmly. James glances at Remus, wondering what they should do. Remus shrugs then starts to dress into his PJs. James and Peter decide to join Remus and to leave Sirius to his thoughts for awhile. Once they are changed Peter asks Sirius if it's alright if they put out the candles. Sirius just mumbles a "sure".

With last glances at each other they blow our the candles on their bedside tables, lay down, and go to sleep.

The next morning James is thrilled to see Sirius is curled up in bed sleeping. He's still in his school clothes and laying on top of his blankets, but sleeping non-the-less. He decides it best to let Sirius sleep a little longer, then finally shakes him awake so they don't miss breakfast.

Sirius seems to be in a fine mood, he switches our his old clothes for fresh non-slept in clothes and the four of them head downstairs to the Great Hall. Sirius slides down a banister and cheerfully greets everyone they pass.

"Has he gone mad?" Remus whispers to James. "I mean, he's always like this, but should he be right now? I thought he'd be sulking."

James shrugs, "Maybe he's just trying to make the best of things."

They make it down to the Great Hall and grab a bite to eat, they watch as McGonagall hands out schedules and wait for her to reach them.

"Good morning, Professor!" Sirius says, grinning widely and taking his schedule from her. "Ah, double Transfigurations this morning. Lovely."

"I'm glad to see you're excited to learn this morning, Mr. Black." McGonagall says, passing the other three boys identical schedules to Sirius and walking off to finish her morning rounds.

"So, beautiful morning, isn't it?" James asks, looking up at the ceiling that reflects crisp blue skies. Sirius glances up too,

"Oh yes, it is isn't it."

"It looks like we have Charms with Slytherin again." Peter says. James elbows him hard. "Ow." Peter complains, rubbing his side and confused at what he said.

"Seems we do." Sirius says in his still overly happy voice.

"I did a drawing for the front of the map." Remus says, wanting to change topics. "I'll have to show it to you when we're back up in our dorm."

"Oh!" James says, practically jumping out of his seat in excitement, "I completely forgot! I have something to show you!"

"Yeah, what is it?" Sirius asks, looking up at James.

"It's a surprise." James says, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, we have forty minutes before classes starts, let's go!" Sirius says, jumping up and heading toward the doors. The other three jump to their feet and jog to catch up with Sirius.

* * *

"I present to you..." James says dramatically, hunched over his school trunk, "...The best of it's kind!The Invisibility Cloak!" He pulls the cloak up and out of the trunk, letting it twirl around and unfold elegantly for better viewing pleasures.

"Woah!" The other three boys shout at the same time.

"Your dad gave it too you?" Remus asks.

"I never saw you pack it!" Sirius says.

"Can we try it on?" Peter asks.

James slips it on around his shoulders, so the only thing visible is his head.

"Wicked!" Sirius says, stepping forward and patting James's invisible shoulder, just to check that it was still there.

"Dad never actually gave it to me." James says, a sly smile on his face. "I sort of borrowed it."

"Like a real Marauder would." Sirius laughs. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing it? I was with you for a month and never saw you pack the bloody thing."

"I've had it in my trunk all summer waiting to see if Dad would notice it missing. He never did. It just sits in a stupid chest and never gets used. I don't think he'll miss it." James says.

"Well don't hog it. Let us try." Sirius says, reaching out to take the cloak off of James.

They take turns passing the cloak around and trying it on. They play an interesting game of hide and seek that mainly consist of the person wearing the cloak sneaking around to different corners of the room while the others listen for footsteps and try to jump onto them. This results in a wrestling match to get the cloak for their turn to try it on.

James and Sirius are in a rather rough wrestling match on James's bed when Remus checks the time. "Oi!" He yells at the two boys who are are now insulting each others hair while wrestling. "We have five minutes to get down to McGonagall's classroom."

Running the entire way, and being yelled at by a Prefect but ignoring her, they make it to class just on time, bursting through the door just as McGonagall was getting ready to start the lesson. All heads turn in their direction. Remus offers a weak apologizing smile to McGonagall while Peter tries to hide behind James and Sirius; who have decided to use each other as props while they casually stand there like they've done nothing. Sirius has an arm rested up on James's shoulder while James leans onto a table with one hand.

"Morning, Professor." Sirius grins.

"Please find your seats." McGonagall says firmly. They quickly jump to their seats; making a little too much racket as they do so and getting a warning look from McGonagall. James looks around to see if anyone has their books out, then slips his out of his bag when he sees they do.

"For today's lesson we will be talking about the Animal transformations. As second years most of your studies will be focused on many different animal transformations and how they can be useful. We'll start very simple, then elaborate more in later lessons. If you will, please open to page ten of your books, we'll be reading the first chapter."


	32. Denial

**AN: Part of me thinks I need to slow down on uploading these chapters. So if something happens and I can't write for awhile I still have some chapters stored and ready to upload. But oh well, I'm going to put this one up now. Thank you for reading and thank you MyLittleRobin for the review!**

* * *

As they make their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts Sirius and James race through the corridors, their robes twirling behind them and their bags full of schoolbooks swinging dangerously; threatening to smack into anyone passing by.

Remus and Peter jog behind, apologizing to people who were pushed out of the way of the two racing boys.

"At least Sirius isn't upset about his brother." Peter says through heavy breaths as he and Remus round a corner, trying to catch up with their friends.

"I think he is, but he's pretending he's not, he's in denial." Remus says. "Sorry!" He adds as they pass a rather annoyed looking Ravenclaw who is picking up her books from the floor.

"How long do you think he'll pretend?" Peter asks.

"Hopefully not too long, it may be a bad blowup when he finally accepts it." Remus says.

The two boys make it too the classroom, where James and Sirius have made a paper bird and are sending it around the classroom. James stands on a chair, batting at the bird, and Sirius jumps between the desks, trying to catch it. The other students in the classroom are laughing and enjoying the show the two Marauders are putting on. Remus and Peter take their seats and watch Sirius, who seems perfectly fine and happy.

"Settle down!" Professor Gillispie says, walking down from his office. Sirius quickly catches the bird and shoves it deep into his pocket. He and James sit down behind Remus and Peter.

They spend an hour doing a rough overview of the spells and dark creatures they'll be studying this year, then they are sent to a short study period before lunch. Second years are allowed to use the library during their hour study period. When the Marauders get to the Library they find all the second years in the school have the same study period. Lily and Snape are already sitting at a desk, chatting quietly over a potions textbook.

"I can't believe she still talks to Snivellus." James says as the four boys sit down at a table together.

"He's due for a haircut." Sirius says.

"Your hair is just as long as his." Remus points out.

"Yeah but mine doesn't look hideous." Sirius says matter-of-factly. "He'd do better if he just shaved his off."

"It'd probably still look greasy." James laughs.

"Shh.." Peter says, glancing around, "We'll get in trouble."

"I can't get detention this year." Remus says, "Dad was furious with me. He said ' _your first year at Hogwarts and you're already mixed in the with wrong crowd._ '"

"What?" James asks, "You dad doesn't love us? But we're the best!"

Remus shrugs, "It's just what he said."

Sirius flips a book open, "So, what are we suppose to be studying anyway? We haven't even been assigned homework yet."

"I can show you guys my map design!" Remus says, grinning and digging through his bag for his notebook full of their passageway drawings.

"Right! I already forgot about it." Sirius says. Remus flips the book open to the middle and lays it out for the others to look at. He kept he same castle design he drew last year, but added a banner at the top and wrote The Marauders in the center of the castle. "I figured our names could go in the banner, if we wanted to add them."

"It's brilliant!" James says, sliding the notebook closer to him so he can examine it better. "You've really nailed the font too. We all need to practice it more."

"What's the point of the special font if we're putting our names on it?" Peter asks. They all look up from the notebook and at Peter.

"Good point." James says. "We can't put our names on here, not if we don't want anyone else knowing it's ours."

"No one else will see it." Sirius says.

"At least not until we want it it become really famous and we're legends, then we want our names on it." James says, "Otherwise we'll never get credit for what we did."

"So lets leave our names off of it for now." Sirius says. They spend the rest of the study period going back over the drawings of the passageways and continue to plan out how they are going to map the entire school. They decide, that with The Invisibility Cloak, they'll be able to explore parts of the castle students aren't normally allowed into, that way they can really document everything.

* * *

The next day Sirius is still happy, but not as much as he was the day before. They head down for Breakfast and James catches Sirius glances over toward his brother, who is chatting merrily with some other Slytherin first years. It doesn't take long for Sirius posture to slump, and it makes James nervous.

"Want to go exploring this evening?" James asks, trying to draw Sirius's attention away from Regulus. Sirius looks over at him, thinks a second, then says,

"Definitely, I want to break in that Invisibility Cloak."

"I think I'll pass on this adventure." Remus says. "If you two do something stupid and get caught our second night of school, I don't want to be involved. My dad wouldn't be happy if I got in trouble this early into the school year."

"Peter, you'll come won't you?" James asks.

"I'll keep Remus company in the common room." Peter says.

"What happened to you two over the summer, you're not fun anymore." James huffs.

"We just don't want detention the first week of school." Remus says.

"We won't get detention." Sirius says confidently.

* * *

That night, after all the Gryffindors are in their dorms and the common room is empty James and Sirius rush down the stairs, Invisibility Cloak in stow. Before leaving through the portrait hole they slip the cloak on. Once past a slightly confused Fat Lady they whisper to each other.

"I say we go to some classrooms we've never been in before." James whispers.

"Like the Divination classroom?" Sirius asks.

"Yes!" James says, and they make their way to the tower the Divination's classroom is in. As they start climbing the spiral stairs they hear a familiar laugh. "Peeves!" James says.

"This cloak works on ghost too, right?" Sirius asks.

"Of course, that's a stupid question!" James laughs.

"I don't know how a Invisibility Cloaks works. I never go to use the ones passed around the house. Besides they were crappy. Heavy cloaks that drug on the ground and made too much noise, they were nothing like this one." Sirius whispers.

Just then Peeves comes flying through the classroom door, cackling to himself and twirling in the air. James and Sirius have to duck down as Peeves swoops down so close to them they feared he's fly through them and realize they are there. Which would no doubt cause Peeves to go flying off, singing a song at the top of his lungs about Gryffindor students out of bed.

Still close to the ground they don't move and hold their breathes, waiting for Peeves to fly all the way down the spiral staircase. They wait a few seconds, and when they don't hear him laughing anymore they spring to their feet and open the door to the classroom.

It's dark inside but they are sure they are alone. They slip the cloak off and light their wands. The moment they see what's happened in the classroom they clutch their sides in laughter. Despite never being inside the Divination's classroom before James and Sirius can tell Peeves has decided to redecorate it. He's painted 'Trembly Trawny' on all the windows, all the tables are turned upside down, and he somehow managed to make the crystal balls float around the classroom. They spelling out crude words every few seconds. Sirius sits down on a pillow because his sides start to hurt from laughing at at the crude word the crystal balls decided to spell this time. James sits down beside him.

"Trembly Trawny?" He laughs.

"She is pretty unstable." Sirius laughs, he glances back at the crystal balls, "How'd you think he made them do that?"

James shrugs. "Beats me, it's genius though."

"Ooo hoo hoo!" The voice makes both the Marauders jump to their feet and turn around. It's Peeves, floating back into the classroom. "Admiring my work?" He asks.

"The crystal balls are amazing." Sirius says. Peeves squints at the two boys, then swoops widely around the room and comes to a rest in front of them.

"You're Scaredy-Rats friends!" Peeves says, pleased with himself for remembering.

"Yeah, we are." James says.

"Peeves still doesn't like the Blacks." Peeves chimes, looking at Sirius.

"I already told you," Sirius growls, "I'm not like them."

"I knooowww." Peeves sings, shooting upwards toward the ceiling, he comes to rest on the chandelier. "You laughed at my joke. No Blacks laugh at my jokes."

"The Black family doesn't have a good sense of humor." Sirius shrugs, "I do. Your joke is funny."

"And yooouuu?" Peeves sings to James.

"I'm rather jealous." James says, nodding to the crystal balls. "It's quality work, mate."

"Ooo hoo hoo! Quality worksies?" Peeves claps, pleased with himself. James and Sirius glance at each other, sharing a thought, they both don't want to talk to Peeves any longer, they could risk him flying off and waking the whole school singing a song about his quality 'worksies'.

"Well, I think we'll go now." James says, stepping backwards. "Nox." The light on his wand goes out.

"It's getting pretty late." Sirius says, reaching the door. "Nox."

They slip out the door and put the cloak on. Peeves comes zooming out of the room, he stops quickly when he doesn't see the boys. "You can't hide!" He says, looking around and zooming down the stairs. James and Sirius grin to themselves. Peeves comes back up the stairs, slightly confused. "Now you've done good worksies!" He sings before zooming off, leaving the two Marauders in silence.

"Let's go." James finally whispers, a grin on his face. They go back to the Gryffindor Common Room and find that Remus and Peter are up in the dorm going over the map. James brags about how they didn't get caught; thanks to the powers of the Invisibility Cloak, and tell them about Peeves up in the Divination's classroom.


	33. Sacred Twenty-Eight

Lily and Severus sit together in Charms, they arrive early so they have some time to talk. Halfway through their conversation four boys come bursting through the classroom door laughing.

"Do not put that me!" Peter is saying loudly as James and Sirius try to throw something brown and slimy on him. Lily and Severus both frown.

"I'm sure the Gryffindor common room is a riot with those four." Severus says to Lily.

"They get wild sometimes. But they mostly stay in their dorm."

"I wish some people in my common room would stay in their dorm." Severus says sharply, slightly hunching down into his chair. "Like Black. He's a right little git you know."

"Severus, that's not nice."

"He is. He's already boasting about his family being one of the sacred twenty-eight." Severus complains.

"Sacred twenty-eight?" Lily asks, very confused.

"The only true British Pure-blood wizarding families left. The Black family is one of them."

"Oh..." Lily looks over at Sirius, who is leaning on the table passing a quill to Peter and laughing. "So they are the families who want to keep bloodlines pure and kill muggles and muggle borns?"

"Not all of them no. Professor Slughorn belongs to one of the families. But some of them, like the Blacks, Malfoys, and Carrows do." Severus informs Lily. They don't have time to talk about it any longer because Professor Flitwick walks into the room and calls the class to attention to start the lesson. By the end of the lesson, they are already assigned an essay.

* * *

That evening the Marauders go outside for some fresh air. They wander around the grounds and stop short of the Whomping Willow.

"It's weird this was planted last year." Sirius says.

"Why would they ever put a Whomping Willow on school grounds?" James asks, picking up a rock and throwing as hard as he can at the tree. The tree shakes a little in protest.

"It's obviously a test." Sirius grins wickedly, "There's probably something hidden in it and the student to get it wins a prize."

"We could get it!" James says, picking up another rock and throwing it at the tree.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Remus asks.

"It's just a tree! Trees can be burned." Sirius says.

"It's a killer tree." Remus points out.

"Then why did the professors hide something inside it?" James asks.

"They didn't!" Remus stresses.

James and Sirius pause, taking in the fact that nothing is actually hidden in the tree. "Oh, right." James finally acknowledges. Remus rolls his eyes.

"Come on, lets go down to the lake." Remus leads the way and stops short when he sees Regulus sitting with two other Slytherin first years. Peter almost bumps into him but stops himself just in time.

"What-?" He starts to ask, but then he sees Sirius's brother as well.

James starts to grab at Sirius's sleeve to pull him away but Sirius suddenly steps forward and strides toward his brother. His friends watch on nervously.

"Regulus..." The girl sitting with Regulus says nervously, warning him that his brother is coming up behind him. Regulus turns around.

"Oh, hi." He says to Sirius.

"Can we talk?" Sirius asks, "Somewhere else." He adds, glancing at the other two students sitting with his brother.

"Uh... sure." Regulus gets to his feet and follows Sirius as they walk out of earshot from the onlookers. "What do you want?" Regulus asks, a slight coldness in his voice.

"To talk." Sirius says, "We haven't talked much lately."

"And who's fault is that?" Regulus fires.

"Both of ours." Sirius says firmly. "And it's stupid, we're brothers. Family."

Regulus bites his lower lip, thinking hard on what to say. "We aren't family. You're a blood traitor." He finally says.

Sirius sighs, taking a silent punch to the stomach from his brother saying they aren't family. "There's no such thing as blood traitors."

"Yes there is!" Regulus practically shouts, "Mother said so. She said you're a blood traitor because you hang out with them!" He points to the other three Marauders up the hill. "The Potters are the biggest bunch of blood traitors there are. And the Pettigrews aren't far behind them. And that other kid, what do you even know about him?"

"The Potter family is a better family than ours will ever be." Sirius hisses, trying to keep his voice low so those watching can't hear. "The Pettigrews don't have the privilege of being rich like our family does, and at this point I know more about Remus than I do my own brother."

"Maybe that's because you haven't bothered to talk to me in months!" Regulus says.

"Because you sided with Mother!" Sirius fumes, unable to keep his voice low any longer.

"I've always sided with Mother! You just suddenly don't anymore and it's because you're a blood traitor now. You and Andromeda. Both of you are a disgrace to the Black name and you know it!"

"I'd rather be a disgrace to the name than to live up to it." Sirius points out. "You honestly like where Bellatrix's life is headed? You think that's the type of life you want? You're eleven, Regulus. You don't understand what that type of life means!"

"And you do? Because last year you decided you did and you turned your back on it. Why are you so against me wanting it? We could have anything we want, Sirius. Anything! But you decided to be friends with them," Regulus jabs another finger the Marauders way, "over your own brother."

Andromeda Black can hear the shouting and trouble stirring and rushes down to the lake to stop her cousins from making a big scene. She approaches them cautiously. "Maybe you should have it out elsewhere." She says.

Regulus glares over at Andromeda. "I don't need you telling me what to do." He snaps at her. It doesn't faze Andromeda, she's use to that type of attitude.

"I'm a Prefect, and I'm asking you to not have it out here. Go somewhere less public and sort it out."

Regulus rolls his eyes then stomps away, adding "You're worse than him." as he breezes past Andromeda. Everyone watches as Regulus and his two friends walk back up to the castle.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him in the Common Room." Andromeda says to Sirius as they walk back to the other three Marauders.

"Thanks." Sirius sighs, then seeing the concerned faces of his friends he tells them, "I don't want to talk about it right now." So instead of talking about it the Marauders decide to sit down by the lake and talk about Quidditch. James tries to convince the other three to try out, but they all protest.

"I'm not a fan of volunteering to be beaten by bludgers." Remus laughs.

"I'm rubbish at flying. I've only flown our first year during flying lessons, and you all saw how that went." Peter says. They all laugh, remembering how Peter couldn't even keep the broom steady.

"I already told you. I'd outshine you and you're ego is too big for that." Sirius grins.

"I reckon I'll be Quidditch Captain by our 4th year." James boasts.

Remus rolls his eyes, "I'll put five sickles on that and say you won't be Captain until 5th year."

James's hand shoots out, "Shake on it." He demands. Remus laughs and takes James's hand. "If I'm not Captain by 4th year, the sickles are yours."

"I'll be happy to take them from you." Remus grins.

"If James is just giving away money I want in on it." Sirius leans forward, holding his hand out.

"The lack of confidence you have in me is concerning." James laughs. "Peter believes in me. Don't you mate?"

Peter shrugs, "I figured you'd be kicked off the team by then for hogging the Quaffle."

"Ha!" Sirius and Remus laugh at James who threatens to clobber Peter with his schoolbag. "Good one, Peter." Sirius adds through the laughter.

* * *

That night James pulls out the Invisibility Cloak, ready to go exploring. Remus is feeling a little ill from the full moon approaching in a couple nights and wants to get the rest now while he can, so he says he's too tired to go. Sirius admits he isn't in the mood because of the fight he had with Regulus, and would rather spend the night thinking it all over; and Peter is worried about going out at night because he doesn't want to get detention again.

"Fine." James protest, "I'll go alone then. I'm clearly the only one who cares about the map."

James leaves the Common Room and goes down to a random corridor they haven't mapped out yet. He slips the cloak off so he can explore with more ease. He starts to pull on frames, and uses spells and tries passwords to open them. Some of the portraits protest because James wakes them up, "Go to another frame then." James grumbles. He comes to a statue of a rather weird bird and tries thinking of passwords that would be bird related, but that's more of Remus's skill so he gives up. He doesn't know how long he'd been looking for passageways but he starts to grow tired and slips the cloak back on so he can go back up the Gryffindor Common Room.

Halfway up the Grand Staircase he hears voices, and drawn by curiosity and the ability to be invisible he goes towards them.

"I want to marry him." A girl is saying. James steps quietly around a corner. Andromeda and Narcissa Black walk down the corridor. Andromeda has her wand lit and is patrolling the corridors looking for late night wanderers and trouble makers. Her sister tags along. James follows them at a safe distance.

"You're fifteen, Narcissa. You're too young to be talking about marriage." Andromeda tells her sister.

Narcissa huffs, "I know you have a boyfriend." This stops Andromeda in her tracks.

"What?" She asks, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I know you have a boyfriend. You were sending letters to someone over the summer, and I saw you looking at Mum's old wedding dress." Narcissa says nastily, clearly implying she has something to hold over her sisters head. "I'm guessing it's someone Mum and Dad wouldn't approve of, or you'd have already told them."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Andromeda says as she walks forward again. James waits a moment then follows the sisters.

"Bellatrix and I are going to marry men both of pure-blood and carry on the sacred twenty-eight blood lines like we are suppose too, but you aren't; and you know that'll make Mum and Dad mad so you haven't told them about you're boyfriend yet."

"You aren't going to marry Lucius Malfoy." Andromeda scoffs.

"I am." Narcissa protest. "And not just because he's pure-blood. I do really love him you know."

"But does he love you?" Andromeda asks. "Because Damien Parkinson ask to marry me but only because our fathers wanted us to marry."

This makes Narcissa mad and she grabs her sister's arm and turns her around to face her. "Lucius loves me and he wouldn't date me just because Dad asked him too. This isn't like Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"It isn't?" Andromeda inclines. Narcissa starts to shove her sister away but Andromeda taps her Prefects badge. "Careful little sis." She warns, "Maybe you should think over why you didn't get to be a Prefect and why I did." And with that Andromeda turns to leave Narcissa standing angrily in the dark hallway.

James quickly turns and leaves the corridor, he doesn't stop all the way up to the Common Room. He practically shouts at the Fat Lady to let him through, and rushes up the stairs to his dorm. He throws the cloak onto his bed and jumps onto Sirius's. "Wake up." He hisses. Sirius groans and rolls over in bed. James pulls back his blankets and shakes Sirius's shoulder roughly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius asks groggily, angry at James for waking him up.

"I think Bellatrix is getting married." James hisses.

Sirius, still not fully functioning from being woken up abruptly sits up against his beds headboard and rubs his eyes. "Say that again?" He yawns.

"I think Bellatrix is getting married. To someone named Lestrange."

"Oh, bloody hell." Sirius says, fully awake now. "That's all we need, the Lestrange and Black bloodlines merging. What a messed up kid that'd be."

"You know the Lestranges?" James asks.

"Yeah, wicked lot." Sirius says, "They do a lot of mingling with my folks. It doesn't surprise me Bellatrix is marrying into them. Cygnus will be pleased. Where'd you hear this at?"

"I overheard Andromeda and Narcissa talking about it." James shrugs.

"Yeah, 'overheard'." Sirius laughs, adding air quotes around the word. "Go to bed, mate. We can talk about it tomorrow and I can explain it all to you."

"Yeah, alright." James gets off Sirius's bed and climbs into his own, kicking the cloak down to the end of the bed out of his way.

"Did you find any passageways?" Sirius asks.

"No." James says as he settling into bed.

"You couldn't think of any passwords without Remus, could you?" Sirius grins.

"Shove off." James shoots. "I'm going to bed."

Sirius chuckles to himself and isn't surprised when a pillow comes flying his way. "Go to bed, James." He laughs.


	34. Questions & Lies

It's the first weekend of the school year but there's already a full moon. Remus doesn't want to say he's sick again so he's practiced what he's going to tell his friends.

"Professor Flitwick asked to speak to me about my Charms paper this afternoon. I have a lot of questions for him about it so I may be out a little late. I figured with having a pass to be out after curfew I may swing by the library after and try to read up a little on an enchantment that can help us with the map. I'll be back late, you know how I get when I start reading in the Library, so you don't have to wait up for me."

"You with a pass to be out past curfew? You won't come back up here till 3 in the morning." Sirius laughs "Just tell us what you find in when we wake up."

Remus leaves of the common room, unknown to his friends that he's heading to a shack off the school grounds to transform into a werewolf.

James, Sirius, and Peter finish their Astronomy and Transfiguration homework late into the night then head to sleep. "I bet Remus is in the Library right now reading some book in the restricted section. He's probably learning about enchanting parchments and using vanishing ink and doesn't even realize it's almost 1AM." James says as he crawls into his bed.

"At least we have one Marauder willing to read textbooks for hours or we wouldn't get anything done." Sirius laughs. He gets positioned in bed so he can see out the window. Its a clear night, the moon in full and casting a light into the tower. Sirius looks at the full moon and laughs silently to himself. Andromeda use to tell him and Regulus stories about werewolves on nights the moon was full.

He closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep when something crosses his mind. He was drifting off to sleep but is suddenly wide awake. His heart is a couple beats too fast as he thinks. The full moon. There is a full moon every month. And Remus is always running off at least once a month.

 _No,_ Sirius thinks. _No that doesn't make since. Remus can't be a werewolf._ Sirius is almost sure of it.

He closes his eyes, trying to push the ridiculous thought out of his mind. But he can only think back to all those times last year Remus was gone all night. When were they? Probably not always the night of a full moon. Determined to sleep Sirius puts a pillow over his head to block the moonlight. But he lays awake, listening for Remus to return. He lays there until almost 3 o'clock and Remus isn't back yet.

Sirius stands up, considers waking James but then decides against it, and heads down to the Common Room. He realizes it possible Remus would be down there, asleep with a book in his hand. Sirius rushes down the stairs and is disappointed when he sees Remus is not in the Common Room.

"Ok, no problem." Sirius says, trying to calm himself down. "Remus is just really into whatever it is he's reading."

He paces the room and keeps glancing out the window at the full moon.

"This is stupid. I'm stupid. Remus can't be a werewolf. I'm just freaking myself out. I'm over thinking this." He lays down on the couch, commanding himself not to pace anymore. His heart rate slows back down to normal. He'll just wait here for Remus and when he returns they'll both have a good laugh about it.

* * *

"Morning." Sirius is woken up, first he's confused because he's not in his bed. He doesn't know where he is at first. He sits up and sees Remus standing beside him. Then he remembers coming down to the Common Room last night to wait on Remus.

"What time is it?" Sirius asks.

"Nearing 7:30" Remus says.

"When did you get back?"

"Maybe 3? I honestly don't know." Remus says. "What are you doing down here. I didn't want to wake you last night so I just left you."

"You got back somewhere around 3?" Sirius asks, rubbing his eyes from sleep, his head spinning and trying to catch up with what's happening.

"I think so." Remus shrugs like its no big deal.

"I came down here looking for you." Sirius says, finally remembering what he was doing and thinking last night.

Remus shrugs "You must have just fallen asleep before I got in."

Sirius frowns. Remus is in his PJs. He looks well rested. Sirius really has no reason to believe he's lying. He probably just had his times wrong. But he still just can't shake that feeling that Remus is lying to him. But it can't be for the reason Sirius thought last night.

James comes hobbling down the stairs. He still has his PJs on and his hair is messier than normal, if that is even possible.

"What are you two doing down here?" He says through a long yawn.

"Sirius seems to have sleep-walked down here last night." Remus jokes.

Sirius shoots him a look "I didn't sleep walk. I just couldn't sleep. Whatever. It's a weekend so I'm going back upstairs to sleep a bit. Wake me in time to get whatever is left over for breakfast." He heads upstairs.

James turns to follow him but stops with an afterthought, "Did you find anything useful in the library last night?"

Remus shakes his head "Unfortunately no, it was sort of a wasted night."

"Oh well, we'll find something awesome eventually. I think I'll go sleep for another hour. You coming back up to bed?"

"No. You go on." Remus says. He sits down on the couch. He knows he's lucky the sun rises early. He transformed back out of the wolf around 6:30 then rushed up to Madam Pomfrey. When be got back to Gryffindor tower he saw Sirius asleep on the couch, he rushed upstairs to change into his PJs then went back down to wake Sirius. He thought it was a good way of saying _"See I'm here bright and early."_

He lays out on the couch, tired and sore. "I can't keep doing this." He groans. He's suppose to stay with Madam Pomfrey the day after his transformations but he doesn't want to keep saying he is sick. That draws too much negative attention. It worked last year, but he doesn't know if he can keep his friends convinced all this year. "I need to think of something else." He thinks out loud. Then he drifts off to sleep on the couch.


	35. Future Death Eaters

**AN:Thank you so so much to everyone following, favoring, reading, and reviewing. I'm a little behind but I'm starting to go through and check out the stories all of you have written. I was going to wait just one more day to put this chapter out but I was excited about this chapter so it's being uploaded today. It focuses around Severus and it was a bit hard to write because I struggle to imagine what was going through his head during his Hogwarts years. However (not to pat my own back) I really like how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too.**

 **Let me know in the reviews if you like having a chapter focused mostly around Snape or if you'd prefer him to stay more in the background of the story. There won't be several chapters in a row focused on him but one or two thrown in randomly that may not mention the Marauders at all. If you don't like it just let me know and I'll try keeping his parts shorter!**

 **Sorry for the long Authors Note!**

* * *

The first two weeks of the school year goes by quickly, and despite knowing the boys the year before Severus just doesn't connect well with the other students in his year. He keeps to himself, normally scribbling a note in his potions book on something he wants to try later. He isn't surprised when Rodney Eston and Tatter Goyle leave the dorm without even asking Severus if he wants to join them on whatever stupid adventure they are going on that weekend.

"Probably going to try and find the kitchens again." Severus mumbles to himself as he rolls his eyes. It's rumored the kitchens are filled with food during all hours of the day, and Eston and Goyle want to find it so they can eat all the sweets and deserts they want.

"What was that?" Another boy in the dorm asks.

"Nothing." Severus huffs, grabbing his book and walking out of the dorm. He walks down the hall past other dorms and hears loud voices coming from behind one. He stops and presses his ear against the door to listen.

"Bellatrix is going to marry him." Severus scoffs, it's Regulus Black talking. He starts to pull away from the door but then hears, "After the wedding she'll get the mark."

Severus is now very drawn to the conversation. The mark? The Dark Mark? The mark Death Eaters get to show the loyalty to Lord Voldemort? Bellatrix Black is going to get one? Now Severus has to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Maybe there's hope for the Black Family after all." Lucius Malfoy laughs. "Narcissa is wonderful and all, but you lot don't seem to want to get your hands dirty. Bellatrix is finally stepping forward and joining."

"I'll join." Regulus says, "When I'm old enough. I'm not like my parents, I won't support Lord Voldemort from the sidelines, I'll actually join the fight."

"Let's hope you do kid." A voice Severus recognizes as Damien Parkinson, a 7th year Slytherin, says. "My uncle went to talk to your parents but couldn't find your bloody house. You're under some intense security there. It looks suspicious ya'know."

A cold female's voice comes from behind Severus, making him jump away from the door. "What are you doing?" It's Narcissa, her arms crossed over her chest. "That's a private meeting."

"I heard them talking and was interested." Severus snaps.

"You were interested?" Narcissa raises an eyebrow.

"I heard them talking about The Dark Mark."

Narcissa looks skeptically at Severus, "That interest you?"

"Somewhat." Severus snarls. She steps forward and grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him into the room. The conversation inside halts immediately.

"What's this?" Lucius asks.

"I caught him listening in." Narcissa shoves Severus forward. "He said he was interested in The Dark Mark."

The other boys in the room, which Severus now realizes is a group of eight, all look sternly at him. Eston and Goyle are there as well.

"What's your name?" Lucius asks Severus.

"Severus Snape."

"I don't know the name." Another boy, who Severus doesn't recognize at all, says.

"Prince." Severus blurts out. "Prince is my mother's name."

"Prince?" Lucius asks, his eyes narrowed, "My father mentioned them. He said there aren't many Prince wizards left."

"They're pure-blood though." Severus says. "I know all about the Death Eaters. My mum stays in contact with her cousin, who joined the Death Eaters."

"Ezekiel Prince? He's the last Prince known alive." Lucius says.

"No, my mum is a Prince too, she just took my dad's name." Severus informs them.

"Interesting," Lucius says, "Have a seat." He jesters toward an empty chair. Severus sits in it cautiously. The conversation continues and Severus realizes he accidentally joined a group of students who support Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Severus and Lily sit in Library studying for a Transfigurations test. Severus glances around nervously, because he knows Eston and Goyle will be watching him now that he accidentally joined the small group of future Death Eaters down in the Slytherin dorms. Studying with Lily is not something Severus needs the older boys in the group knowing. Even if they aren't aware she's muggle-born, she's a Gryffindor, and in some ways Slytherins see that as being just as bad.

"I think the reason so many students struggle with the spell is because it takes more precise pronunciation they they realize. The _o_ has to be strung not too long and not too short. Timing and pronunciation is everything with this spell." Lily is saying.

"Right." Severus says, only catching half of what Lily said. "So for the essay question just say...?"

"Explain the pronunciation."

"Ok, right." Severus says, still not exactly sure what Lily is talking about "Thanks."

"I wanted to ask you something about Potions but I don't remember now." Lily starts to flip through her notes. "It was something from Thursday's lesson."

"About Wormwood?" Severus suggest.

"Yes!" Lily beams, "That was it." She launches into a long complicated question about the use of wormwood in the the root dissolvent they've been discussing in class, but halfway through the question Eston and Goyle finally enter the library for the study period and distract Severus.

Lily realizes Severus isn't paying attention to her question and looks around to see why he's so distracted. She catches Goyle's eye. "What do they want?" Lily asks.

"I don't know." Severus lies, hunching down and looking at his book.

"You're lying. Something happened. What happened?"

"Nothing, Lily. Just drop it." Severus snaps.

Lily frowns, "You don't want to be seen with me again? Because they judge you for it."

"That's not it." Severus tries to say, but Lily stops him.

"You have to make a choice Sev. Either I'm your friend or I'm not. I'm not going to be your friend only when others aren't looking. If you're embarrassed to be seen with me because I'm a Gryffindor or because I'm muggle-born then we aren't friends." She stands, ready to walk out of the library.

Severus looks torn, but finally says, "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. I just don't like that they don't like you."

Lily sits back down. "All last year you were very in and out. I never knew where your head was. I don't want that this year."

"That won't happen this year." Severus says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	36. Bathroom Swamp

**AN: Thank you again for the reviews, it means a lot. Thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy the shenanigans in this chapter!**

* * *

The Marauders sit in their dorm working on schoolwork. James had his parents send a radio two days ago so they could listen to music off Wizarding Wireless Network while up in their dorm. A rock song from the wizarding band Hippogriffs Flight is playing and Sirius can't focus on the potions book in front of him.

"How come it's two weeks into the school year and we are already so boring?" He asks. "We are either doing school work or sleeping. We haven't even went looking for secret passages again. I need something fun to distract me from thinking about Regulus all the time." He does need the distraction from his brother, and he needs the distraction from the crazy thought running through his head about Remus being a werewolf.

James grins, "How about a prank? Something Remus and Peter can participate in this time. They didn't get to see everyone's faces last year in the Great Hall."

"Got anything on your mind?" Remus asks.

"I was just reading about a swamp spell." James says, pulling his book forward. "What's it called, the one that turns any body of water into a swamp."

"Agvaltos?" Remus asks.

"That's a third year spell." Peter adds.

"But it was mentioned in the subtext of our Transfigurations book." James says, flipping the book around to point it out. "Because different animals live in different habitats and it may be important to transform water into a swamp when transforming amphibians."

"You read the subtext?" Sirius asks.

"What? I like Transfiguration." James laughs in defense.

"What does this have to do with a prank?" Remus asks.

"Well it's easy to flood a room, any amateur can do that. But we could turn a room into a swamp." James says.

"What about the Prefect bathroom?" Sirius asks, leaning forward, interested in the idea.

"Why?" Remus asks.

"Because the Prefects don't think anything can get past them." Sirius explains. "Imagine their faces when they realize their bathroom is now a swamp."

"That'd be hard to do." Peter says. "Isn't there a password to get in?"

Sirius shrugs "I know it."

Remus raises an eyebrow "Really now? How?"

"Andromeda." Sirius explains, "She had a password written on her palm. What else would it be for?"

"The Slytherin Common Room?" James suggest.

"The password is 'Cherry Blossom'. Does that sound like a Slytherin password to you?" Sirius smirks.

"When do we do it?" Peter asks, "How do we know a Prefect won't be there?"

"We do it at night." James grins, gesturing toward the Invisibility Cloak draped over a chair.

* * *

During the next couple days the Marauders practice the Agvaltos spell. All of them are thrilled when they find out they'll be practicing Aguamenti in Charms class.

Each student is given a large glass bowl. Their assignment is to completely fill a glass bowl with water. It comes easier to the Marauders than the other students because they've already been practicing a spell related to water. Remus is the first to fill his bowl completely, earning ten points for Gryffindor.

A Slytherin girl fills her next, earning ten points for Slytherin. This making Sirius mad because he was almost finished filling his. Nearing the end of class almost everyone has filled their bowl completely with water. James and Remus help Peter, who managed to fill his bowl three quarters of the way but then couldn't make the spell work again.

Sirius nudges James and nods toward Severus, who has less water in his bowl than Peter does. "He's helpless." Sirius laughs quietly. James gets a wicked grin as a thought occurs to him.

He glances around and sees that everyone is focused on filling their bowl or helping their classmates who haven't yet. Professor Flitwick is on the other side of the room talking with a Slytherin student. Lily and Severus are together but neither looking James's direction, Lily is showing Severus the correct wand movement again.

James points his wand at Severus's bowl and whispers "Agvaltos."

The clear water in Severus's glass bowl turns to brown and green sludge. Severus frowns down at his bowl, looking very confused. Professor Flitwick turns and sees the swampy water in Severus's bowl.

"Oh my." He says, walking over to Severus. "It seems something has gone wrong. What charm are you reciting."

"Aguamenti." Severus snarls. "I wasn't even casting the charm when this happened."

Sirius and James are suppressing laughter and trying to stay focused on Peter's bowl, but they keep looking over at the frustrated Severus, which results in them letting out short snickers. Remus grins but is able to contain his laughter better than the other two boys and shoots them warning looks not to be too loud.

"Extra practice is needed, Mr. Snape." Professor Flitwick squeaks. "Perhaps you should come by this evening before dinner."

"I'm busy then." Severus says.

"With classwork?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Well no, but-"

"Then I do believe you should be able to reschedule. I'll be seeing you before dinner." Professor Flitwick says merrily. James and Sirius are unable to hide their laughter any longer.

"Boys please stay focused." Professor Flitwick says to them. "We don't need anymore swamp water."

* * *

Leaving class James rushes to catch up with Severus.

"Oi, Snivellus." He calls.

Severus turns and frowns at him, "What did you call-?"

James cuts him off, "I get it now. You're always turning water swampy. That's why it looks like you never bathe."

"Shove off, Potter." Severus says as he walks away.

"See ya later, Snivellus!" James calls down the hallway. Severus storms off. He's angry because he doesn't need the extra practice. He doesn't know what happened to the water in his bowl, but he knows he didn't do it. And what was that ridiculous name Potter had called him? Snivellus? It was dumb and made Severus even more angry.

Down in the Greenhouses Severus can't focus. Other students are laughing at him for his failure in Charms. Luckily it's a lecture day, so all he has to do is pretend he's taking notes. But his mind wanders, and eventually he comes to a realization. Potter changed his water into a swamp. It's the only explanation.

After Herbology Severus follows the other Slytherins to the Great Hall from the Greenhouse. The boy who makes his life miserable isn't there yet, so Severus watches for him and the other three to walk into the hall. Halfway through lunch he realizes they aren't coming, and wonders just what they are up too.

* * *

The Marauders spend lunch practicing the Agvaltos spell in one of the boys bathroom. Remus puts a charm on the door so others can't open it while Sirius and James clog the sinks so they can fill them with water. There are four sinks, perfect for the four boys.

"Alright," James says, taking his spot in front of a sink. "Once we can each transform the water into a swamp five times without messing up, we know we are ready."

Remus breaks their record at four, but fails the fifth time. Peter can only change the water twice before failing, and Sirius and James each tie at three times.

"I don't get it!" James huffs looking down at the perfectly clear water in front of him "What are we doing wrong?"

"It's a third year spell." Peter says again.

"That means nothing." Sirius waves the comment off. "I think we are trying too hard. Putting too much pressure on ourselves to get it right every single time."

"But if we can't transform a sink filled with water into a swamp perfectly how are we suppose to transform a flooded bathroom into a swamp?" James asks. Sirius shrugs.

At night the Marauders sneak into the Gryffindor bathroom to practice again, finally Remus is able to transform the water not five time, but seven, in a row.

"Way to go Remus!" James shouts, clapping his friend on the back a little too roughly. It takes another fifteen minutes, but finally James transforms the water five times as well. "One more night and we'll be ready." James grins as they walk back up the stairs to their beds.

James was right, the next night Sirius is able to transform the water several times, and Peter finally reaches five times perfectly. Sirius is elated, and is ready to go transform the Prefect bathroom that night, but Remus points out it's already really late. With much complaining from James and Sirius, they wait just one more night for their prank.

* * *

The next day drags by slowly, Sirius can't wait to transform the Prefect's bathroom. He's happy for the distraction, because he doesn't think about Regulus or the werewolf idea all day, his mind is only focused on the prank.

When the sun sets the Marauders wait for everyone else to leave the Common Room, which is close to midnight thanks to a group of fifth years hanging out near the fire. Once past the portrait hole they slide the cloak on, all standing very close together. As they walk down the stairs the cloak flips up a little too high and revels their ankles, but as they pass a ghost he doesn't notice the four pair of shoes walking down the stairs. Then, on the sixth floor they huddle in a corner and stand perfectly still as Filch passes by them.

Once on the fifth floor they open and close every door they can. If a door is locked they attempt using the password.

"Ouch! Sirius you stepped on my foot." Remus complains as they pass a statue of Boris the Bewildered.

"Walk faster." Sirius protest.

"I can only walk as fast as you."

"I wouldn't step on your foot if you were walking as fast as me." Sirius hisses.

"You could at least apologize."

"Can you two stop?" James asks, "We have more important things to do than bicker. Come on, lets try these doors."

Finally, four doors down from the statue James gives the password to the locked door and it opens.

"Yes!" James says, attempting to thrust a fist in the air from victory but getting held up in the cloak. Once inside the Prefect's bathroom they take the cloak off and look around.

"Wow." Sirius says, "This is going to be easier than I thought." He walks toward the pool like bathtub and grins, "Looks perfect for making a swamp."

They get to work stuffing the drains with towels and turning on all the faucets. There are hundreds of faucets, and they quickly find out some are for soap as they rush around the tub turning all the knobs. They step back and wait for the tub to fill, it starts to overflow and once there is a puddle on the floor around the tub they quickly run back around it and turn the faucets off.

"My pants are wet." Peter complains, looking down at the water spot around his ankles from splashing around in puddles. But the other three boys ignore him as they step back and admire the overflown tub.

"Right, now we all have to do the spell perfectly." James says. They all step back toward the door and pull out their wands and point them toward the tub. "On three. One, two, three."

"Agvaltos." The four boys say in unison. The water slowly starts to bubble and turn to brown, then suddenly muddy swampy water explodes from the center of the water and washes down across the enter floor within the matter of seconds. The Marauders are left standing in ankle deep swamp water.

"Gross!" Peter says.

"Yeah." Sirius laughs, picking up his foot out of the water and watching it drain from his shoe.

"I think it worked." Remus laughs.

"This place is definitely a swamp." James says, looking around at the swampy water as it oozes up under the toilet stalls.

"Let's get out of here." Peter says. James grabs the Invisibility Cloak off a towel rack he hung it on, thankful now that he didn't simply drop it on the floor, and opens the door. Water rushes out into the fifth floor corridor and Remus quickly slams the door closed behind him. Sirius laughs as he looks around at the puddles of slimy brown and green water in the hallways.

"Who's there?" The Marauders turn toward the voice coming around the corner.

"It's Filch." James whispers. The four of them quickly get under the cloak and back away from the door. Filch comes around the corner and splashes in the swampy water.

He grumbles under his breath and looks around, angry that the students who did this got away. He walks toward the Marauders and they scuffle back toward a wall out of his way. As he passes them they can hear him muttering "Little brats. They'll pay."

They stand perfectly still for a full minute, and once it seems safe they relax and laugh. They slip off their socks and shoes and carry them so they won't leave puddles behind and quickly run back up to the Gryffindor Tower to clean themselves up and go to bed. Once in their dorm they talk loudly and excitedly.

"Oh man! He was so angry!" James laughs.

"The Prefects will go mad." Sirius says as he hangs his pants to dry by the furnace.

"The best part is they won't have any idea who did it, because only a small group of students have access to the bathroom." Remus points out.

"They'll be blaming each other!" James laughs.

The conversation carries on for another thirty minutes as they boys hang their clothes to dry and change into PJs. They realize as they lay down in bed it's a little past 2AM; and even though it's a Saturday and they could sleep in they want to be in the Great Hall early to hear what people have to say about their prank.


	37. A Fun Enemy

**AN: I can't express my thanks enough for all of you who are reading this! I'm so (happily) surprised with the positive responses and support I've received. Thank you to everyone following, favoring, and reviewing; it means so much to me! I know there is so much I can improve on (I try not to switch tense too much, but I know it happens so I'm working hard on fixing it and better proofing myself) Thank you so much for overlooking my mistakes and enjoying the story despite it flaws.**

 **I'm also going to try and stick to a schedule. Wednesdays and Saturdays will be the two days I add new chapters for the time being. Also sorry for the name change again, I didn't plan on doing all the years in one story but I think it'll work best this way. This should be the last name change!**

 **Sorry for the long authors note, I wanted to express my thanks because I don't feel I can do it enough and I wanted explain a few things now that I have a goal. Happy reading!**

* * *

The Prefect bathroom can't be used all weekend. Because the spell was cast incorrectly it makes it harder to reverse and the swamp has to be mopped up by hand. For once James is happy to be inexperienced in spells. If the Marauders had practiced longer on the spell, it may have been able to be reversed in the matter of minutes.

"We are amazing." James says as the four boys pass the Prefect's bathroom on Monday morning and see several mop buckets sitting outside the door.

"I heard one of the Ravenclaw Prefects blaming Peeves." Remus says.

"I take offense to that." Sirius grumbles, "We worked hard on that prank, and all for Peeves to claim it?"

They walk into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and take their normal seats near the back. The word "Expelliarmus" is written on the blackboard.

"Oh this'll be a fun lesson." Sirius says, leaning forward in his seat eagerly.

Professor Gillispie walks into the classroom and starts the class.

"Now, does anyone know what this spell on the board is?" He asks. Sirius raises his hand. "Ah, finally participating are we Mr. Black? What is this spell?" Professor Gillispie asks.

"Expelliarmus is the Disarming Spell, Professor." Sirius answers with a confident grin.

"Very good, Black. A point for Gryffindor. Now, this spell is very very handy, especially in a duel. It removes an object, preferably their wand, from your enemy's grasp. Let's practice shall we. Everyone say, 'Expelliarmus.'"

The class repeats the spell.

"Good. Now, a volunteer please. Ah, Miss Evans." Lily steps forward. "Now, hold you wand like so, and brandish it like this." Professor Gillispie shows Lily the proper way to move her wand. Lily copies him. "Good. Now try the spell out."

Professor Gillispie holds his wand out, and Lily moves her wand "Expelliarmus."

Much to everyone's amazement, including Professor Gillespie's, his wand is ripped from his hand. James lets out a whistle and Sirius claps. Lily turns red and turns to shoot a warning glare at them to be quiet.

"Excellent!" The Professor says as he retrieves his wand. "Truly Excellent. Five points for Gryffindor."

Everyone is pairs up and they are set loose around the classroom to practice the spell. James and Sirius stand a few feet away from each other practicing the spell. Sirius masters it rather quickly, looking prideful. Remus and Peter are pair together, Peter is sure he's never going to master the spell, so he lets Remus practice over and over.

Professor Gillispie walks around the classroom, checking on the students progress, and is pleased to see that Sirius and James are doing very well with the spell, and suggest that they, along with Remus, help Peter outside of class.

* * *

That evening after dinner the Marauders sit around their dorm room doing schoolwork. Sirius and Peter stand on one side of the room practicing the Expelliarmus spell. Remus sits at the desk doing Potions work, and James sits on his bed with books spread out studying for Astronomy, determined to make a better grade this year than last. Remus periodically chimes in with pointers for Peter.

The sun has set but the moon cast enough light through the windows the boys don't even need to light lanterns. James yawns as he re-reads a page of his Astronomy book in the moonlight while Remus finishes a Potions paper that isn't due for another week. There's a racket from across the room and both look over toward Sirius and Peter. Peter is standing looking stunned but with his wand out in defense; and Sirius has his hand up but he's wand isn't there. There's a pause while everyone takes it what happened, then James jumps out a bed and Remus slides the chair back quickly, both rushing over to Peter.

"Yes!" They all cheer, clapping Peter on the back and celebrating. "Way to go, mate!"

Sirius retrieves his wand with a grin, "That was excellent!"

The four boys decide that's enough homework for the night; as they are all yawning and exhausted. Remus, who is never happy that his friends leave the curtains open and let the moonlight in, closes the hangings around his bed to block the light. Sirius lays and looks out at the moon, the idea of Remus being a werewolf creeping back into his mind. He closes his eyes tight and rolls over, pushing the thought out of his mind.

Sirius is no sooner asleep before he's being woken up again. There's a cold feeling near his feet and it feels like his bed is bouncing. He opens his eyes to see a grinning Peeves hoping at the end of his bed. Sirius sits up. "What do you want?" He asks the Poltergeist.

"For youuu to tell meee how you do it." Peeves sings.

"Do what?" Sirius asks, frowning in confusion.

"Turn invisible!" Peeves says, a look of pure glee in his ghostly eyes.

Sirius chuckles, "Sorry mate, I can't tell you that."

"Wrong answer!" Peeves cackles, and before Sirius can stop him Peeves pulls water balloons out of thin air and pelts them Sirius's way. Sirius raises his hands over his face and shouts in protest. This wakes the other boys, who all shout at Peeves as well, but it's useless, Sirius is now dripping wet and his blankets are soaked all the way through.

"Black won't tell me how you do it. Perhaps Scaredy-Rat will!" Peeves says, swooping toward Peter who yelps in fright.

"Leave him alone!" James says, practically jumping out of his bed to defend Peter.

"Potty-Wee-Potter. Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" James asks.

"How you turn invisible?"

"No." James says, crossing his arms. "Pelt me with water balloons all you want I'm not telling you."

"How do you know we can turn invisible?" Remus asks.

"It was you four who swamped the bathroom." Peeves says, "I saw you in there, but I never saw you coming back up the stairs. I waited all night for you."

"By the way," A disgruntled Sirius says as he pulls his soaked shirt off, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped taking credit for our work."

"I don't like the Blacks." Peeves says.

"So you've said before." Sirius says as he strips the wet blankets off his bed.

"But I like youuu!" Peeves sings.

"Again, not new news, mate." Sirius says.

"If you tell me how you do it, I'll show you a secret room!" Peeves sings. Sirius freezes and looks up at Peeve. James steps closer, curious what the Poltergeist has to say.

'What secret room?" James asks. Peeves just cackles.

"He's lying." Remus narrows his eyes. "He's just mad we tricked him."

"Twice." Sirius adds, remembering when he and James hid from Peeves under the cloak outside the Divination's classroom. Peeves swoops around the room, making a point to detach the bed curtains as he goes so they fall heavily to the ground. All the boys scowl at him.

"Show us the room, then we'll tell you." Remus claims.

Peeves answers by blowing a raspberry.

"But you know we can turn invisible. We don't actually know there is a room." James points out.

"Potty-Potter thinks he's clever!" Peeves says, "But I, Peeves the Poltergeist, am cleverer." And with that he leaves the room with a _pop_ , vanishing in thin air.

"Seems he'll be fun enemy." James chimes.

* * *

During the next three days the Marauders have to keep an eye out for Peeves. They find gum stuck in the locks of their trunks, exploding snaps in their books, and on occasion a shoe will go missing and later be found on the top of a bookshelf in the library or dangerously close to the Whomping Willow.

Sitting at a table in the Library during their study period the Marauders have several books laying open and parchment scattered everywhere. They've only been at school for two and a half weeks but James is already worried about Astronomy and Sirius is stressing about keeping up with all the work.

"Stop tapping your fingers on the table. It's distracting." Remus says to Sirius, who is absentmindedly tapping his fingers while he reads.

"It helps me think." Sirius says defensively.

"How could that possibly-?" There's a loud noise behind them, making all the boys (except Peter, who ducks under the table,) turn in fear it's Peeves. James has his wand out, but lowers it quickly when he sees it's just a student who dropped a large pile of books.

"Maybe we should listen to Peeves," Remus says. "He's been at this school longer than anyone can remember. He probably knows more about this school than all the Professors combined. What if he does know about a secret room and loads of passageways?"

"He didn't know about the first passageway we found last year." Sirius reminds Remus. It was the Marauders first time meeting the Poltergeist. They had found a passageway that lead into a locked room; and Peeves found them inside and demanded to know how they found their way in there.

Remus ignores Sirius and digs through the pile of books, pulling a small one forward, "I was reading about a room called The Come and Go Room. It sounds amazing. It turns into whatever you need it to be."

"I've heard of it."James says, "The Room of Requirement."

"So there's a bloody book about it but it doesn't even hint where it is?" Sirius asks, leaning over Remus to look at the book.

"It only says it's believed to appear to those who ask for it." Remus reads.

"Ask for it?" James crosses his arms, "Beg it to appear? I'm not begging for anything."

"Come off it, James." Sirius says. "You're ego can't be that big. Imagine having a room that will be whatever we need! It's worth asking for it."

Peter chimes into the conversation, "But we'd have to tell Peeves about the Invisibility Cloak."

"Maybe we should." Sirius says, "Besides, he already knows we're sneaking around the school by 'turning invisible' and hasn't told anyone; what difference will it make if he knows how?"

James opens his mouth to protest, but realizes he has no way too. His friends are making sense, but he still has a bad feeling about telling the Poltergeist about the Invisibility Cloak.


	38. Decisions to Make

Remus can tell three days before the full moon it's going to be a rough transformation that could put him in the hospital wing for a week, and it's on a Monday, meaning he'll miss classes all for a full week. His whole body aches and he has a slight headache, but its a Friday so he trudges onto classes like there's nothing wrong. He doesn't bother trying to answer questions in class all day and remains relatively quiet. At lunch his friends ask him if he's feeling ill but he says no, he's just tired. Sirius gives him an odd look, but Remus shakes it off as nothing.

That evening James and Sirius discuss Quidditch, because the tryouts for Gryffindor team are approaching; and Peter and Remus work on Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Remus starts to feel really weak as an almost full moon rises, and knows he can't hide this from his friends all week while he recovers after Monday.

He waits until the other Marauders are asleep then slips out of the dorm. He heads out of the common room and to McGonagall's office. He knocks gently on her door. He waits a moment, then knocks again. Moments later McGonagall answers.

"Mr. Lupin, come in." She says. Remus steps inside her office and she offers him a biscuit and some tea. "I noticed you were a little aloof in class today, I thought it might be the moon cycle."

"Yes. I'm feeling really weak and tired, and I know afterwards I will have to be in bed a couple days. I was hoping maybe I could go home for the week."

McGonagall nods. "I'll take you to Dumbledore, he can arrange for you to be sent home so you can rest."

Up in Dumbledore's office Remus sits in a large chair, he's explaining to Dumbledore how he knows he'll be too sore and weak to move for a couple days, and to make it easier on everyone that he feels he should go home.

"But I can take any school work I might miss and do it while I'm at home." Remus finishes up.

Dumbledore laughs calmly to himself "I know you are a hard working student Remus, and while you are in bed rest I couldn't ask you to focus on your studies. No, you'll go home and eat soup, wear nice thick socks, and read a much deserved novel of your choosing. I do not believe you'll fall behind in your work after just a week, from what I can tell you're already ahead."

Remus smiles.

"Is your home connected to the floo network?" Dumbledore asks. Remus nods. "Very good. I shall write your parents tonight and inform them of your arrival tomorrow."

"Thank you professor." Remus says.

"Now, back up to your dorm. Get some rest and pack in the morning. Come back to my office when you are ready." With a leading hand Dumbledore walks Remus out of the office.

* * *

Remus is the last awake in the dorm. He thinks for a minute, then snatches up a piece of parchment from his nightstand.

"I got a message last night. My mother is ill and in the muggle hospital. I'm going home today to see her. I probably won't be back until next weekend."

"Is your mother alright? It's nothing serious is it?" James asks.

"I don't think it's anything too bad. She's just worried and wants me there. It's a muggle hospital, it takes them a week to fix something wizards can do in a day. But mum insist on doing it the muggle way."

"My granddad is a muggle," Peter says "and hes the same way. He went to a muggle hospital and spent three days there with a broken leg, when all he needed to do was have grandmother fix it in an hour."

"Exactly. It's just like that." Remus says, "Nothing life threatening, just something muggle can't cure in a day."

"Wait!" James protest, "If you leave today you won't be here tonight when we tell Peeves about the Invisibility Cloak."

Remus, who is slightly disappointed that he'll miss the big reveal of Peeve's so called secret room, shrugs it off as no big deal. "I'll see the room when I get back."

"You'll also miss my Quidditch Tryouts." James thinks, "Those are on Monday!"

"I'm sorry, James." Remus says, suddenly feeling worse about his decision to go home, "I have to go see my mum."

"I get it." James sighs. Remus turns from James and finishes packing his small bag full of schoolbooks and supplies. He says goodbye and leaves the dorm before he changes his mind.

* * *

That evening the remaining three Marauders go down to the Great Hall for dinner. It's crowded and noisy, perfect for them to talk and not be overheard.

"I left the message for Peeves to meet us at midnight near the Horse Head Passage." James says. It's not uncommon for Peeves to mess about in the Marauders dorm room now that they've refused to tell him their secret success to invisibility; so James left a large message for Peeves written in giant letters across a scroll. "But I still think this is a bad idea." He adds. James isn't the type of person to back down from a bad idea, in fact he thrives in the messiest of situations, but something about telling a Poltergeist (especially one known to fly around the school singing at the top of his lungs) about a rare invisibility cloak stolen from his father bothers James.

"I just hope the room is real." Peter says through a mouthful of pie.

"I think it's safe to say it's real," James chuckles, "I just don't know how well Peeves will do keeping our secret. I'm sure we could eventually find the room on our own. Look at all the other secrets we've found around this castle."

"I like the idea." Sirius says, he hasn't said much sense Remus left earlier that day. He keeps having that nagging thought of Remus being a werewolf slipping into the back of his mind; and it takes everything in him not to mention it to James. He continues with what he was saying, he leans across the table to be closer to James just to make sure no one else hears him. "If Peeves shows us this room, it could be a good place to hide things. Or if we're about to be caught by a Prefect or Professor for being out late we could just slip into the room for the night and no one would be the wiser. Peeves hadn't told on us yet, so I don't think he's going too no matter what we tell him. We just have to be smart about it, and make sure he only knows about what we want him to know. If we ever need a favor, we could offer up some extra information about something. It's a trade, information for information."

There was no way of telling if Peeves visited the Marauders dorm during dinner because nothing was out of place, but the Marauders put on the Invisibility Cloak and go the the Horse Head Passageway. Once there they take off the invisibility cloak and wait.

Sirius walks close to James and whispers so Peter can't hear.

"I've had some crazy thoughts running through my head lately." He tells James, unable to keep it to himself any longer. It may not be the ideal time to tell your friend you suspect another friend is a werewolf, but then again when is the ideal time?

"Crazy thoughts?" James frowns.

"It's ridiculous, but I can't stop thinking it. I think... I think that-"

"Oohh hooo hoo!" Peeves swoops into the hallway cackling, drowning out Sirius's whispers. Sirius steps away from James and shoves his hands deep into his pocket, he knows now he won't get the chance to tell James for the rest of the night.

"Where's the other one?" Peeves asks, looking around as if Remus is going to jump out from behind a statue. "Looney Lupin! Looney Looney Lupin!" Peeves calls.

"He's not here." James snaps. "Now, the deal is, you take us to the room then we show you how we turn invisible."

"Peeves can't take you to the room." Peeves says.

James and Sirius glare up at the Poltergeist.

"And why not?" Sirius snarls, Peeves backs away from him a bit.

"I don't like the Blacks." Peeves says.

"Peeves!" James stresses, "Sirius isn't going to hurt you, you know that! Why can't you show us where the room is?"

"There's already a Black there tonight." Peeves says.

The boys stand stunned. Sirius and James share a glance.

"Who?" Sirius finally asks, "Who's there? Narcissa? Regulus?"

"The older one." Peeves coos.

Sirius frowns, "Andromeda?" Peeves blows a raspberry in reply. "Is anyone else with her?"

Peeves laughs and swoops around the hall, he comes to rest on a gargoyle "Ha ha! Yes she is!"

"Tell us where it is." Sirius says. "You don't have to take us there, I get it, you don't like the Blacks. But tell us how to get there and how to get inside and then I'll show you how we turn invisible."

Peeves taps his finger on his chin, play thinking, then he tells them the secret to the Room of Requirement.


	39. Ted Tonks

After Peeves tells the Marauders how to get into the Room of Requirement they quickly show him about the Invisibility cloak and explain to him how important it is he doesn't tell anyone else. Then the three Marauders rush up to the seventh floor and stare at the large blank wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"This is it." James whispers.

"Do you think Andromeda is still in there?" Peter asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Sirius says, sliding out from underneath the cloak. He starts walking and says out loud "I need to get inside and see my cousin" three times as he passes the wall. He steps back and a door starts to materialize in front of him.

"Woah!" James expresses as he takes the cloak off himself and Peter and looks up at the door in amazement.

"Let's go." Sirius says, stepping forward and opening the door. He's the first inside, with James and Peter right behind. They take in the surroundings. It's an average size room, two plush couches and an armchair sit in the center, a coffee table between them. There are two curtain strung across a corner of the room, a dresser and door just visible through the crack between them. There's a large fireplace on the back wall with the Hogwarts Crest carved elegantly into the wall above it.

"Sirius?" Andromeda steps out from behind the curtains in the corner, her wand drawn in defense and her face twisted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was... What are you doing here?" Sirius turns the question to his cousin.

Andromeda turns to look at something or someone behind the curtain, whispers something the Marauders can't here, then steps aside, making room for a boy her age to stand beside her. He's tall, skinny, and has thick brown hair.

"I've seen you before," James says. "You're a Gryffindor. Seventh year, right?"

"Ted Tonks." He steps toward the Marauders and holds his hand out for them to shake. Sirius shakes his hand but frowns, trying to put together the scene in front of him but only come up with one conclusion.

"Let's sit down." Andromeda says, gesturing toward the couches. "How did you three find our hideout?" Andromeda asks as she takes a seat beside Ted.

"Hideout?" James asks to avoid the question, "Is that what this is?" He looks around.

"Somewhat." Andromeda laughs, "I admit it's not very impressive, but it works for our purpose."

"Why do you need a hideout." Peter asks. Sirius elbows him lightly in the side. "Oh.." Peter says, realizing why and shrinking into the couch and looking at his hands in embarrassment.

Sirius eyes dart between his cousin and the Gryffindor in front of him. "How did you two meet?"

Andromeda chuckles, "We've known each other since first year from classes, but we took a lot of the same OWL and NEWT level classes and got closer in those."

"Who knows about you?" Sirius blurts out.

"Not many people." Ted says. "It's probably best it stays that way, ok?"

"Yeah, I know that." Sirius says.

"I'm Muggle-born, you see." Ted adds. Sirius's eyes widen and he looks at Andromeda in amazement.

Andromeda smiles and simply says "Black-Family outcast, remember?"

* * *

Back up in their dorm the Marauders talk while preparing for bed.

"I just can't believe she'd risk dating a muggle-born." Sirius says.

"There's nothing wrong with it." James says as he sets his shoes under his bed and out of his way.

"I know that," Sirius snaps defensively. "But my family doesn't. I don't blame them for keeping it a secret."

"What would her parents do if they found out?" James asks as he climbs into his bed.

"Don't know." Sirius shrugs stripping back his blanket, "I'd be more worried about Bellatrix honestly. She won't fancy her sister being with a muggle-born. That's worse than being sorted into Gryffindor."

* * *

On Sunday morning Sirius glances down the Gryffindor table and spots Ted. He's laughing with a couple of his friends. Sirius turns to the Slytherin table and looks for Andromeda, she too is laughing with friends. He frowns, thinking about how unfair it is they have to go to a hideout to be together.

"I wonder how Remus's mum is doing." James says, taking Sirius from his thoughts. "I wonder if she's still in the muggle hospital. We should write him and check in."

"Do you want to know what makes me angry." Sirius says through a mouthful of toast, "I don't like that no one has asked where Remus is and if he's alright. He was gone all day yesterday and no one noticed. Well, no one expect Peeves."

"I'm sure they'll realize he's gone in class tomorrow." James says. "We could make them feel bad for not noticing sooner and tell them Remus has been in the hospital wing for three days and no one even cared."

"Oi, Potter!" Someone calls taking them out of their conversation. James turns to see Josh Ramsay, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, walking toward him. "You're coming to the try-outs tomorrow, right?"

James quickly and painfully swallows a mouthful of eggs then beams, "I wouldn't miss it."

"I have a good feeling about you. I know of three other people trying out for the Chaser position but from the little I've seen you do with a Quaffle I know you're good, so don't disappointment me when you get on a broom, alright?"

"I'm a hundred times better once I'm in the air." James says.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow evening then. 6 sharp."

"6 sharp." James repeats. Ramsay jogs off to talk to someone else down the table.

"Seems you've already made the team." Sirius laughs.

James laughs, "And you're surprised?"

* * *

That evening the three Marauders decide to stay down in the Common Room while working on a Charms paper. The Common Room is buzzing with life and they don't want to miss the excitement. James joins in on some conversations about Quidditch try-outs, and Ramsay once again reminds James he better not miss it. There's some talk around the common room about a potion that blew up in a fifth year class, and one 6th year student named Cameron goes from person to person doing a survey on dangerous beast for Care of Magical Creatures.

"And where would you rank a Sea Serpent?" Cameron asks James.

"Three." James says, the scale being from one to five on how dangerous they are. Cameron jots down James's answer.

"Where would you rank a Blood-Sucking Bugbear?"

James laughs a little, "I don't know what that is."

Cameron scribbles something down, thanks them, then moves on to another group of students. Cameron is barley gone and Ted Tonks sits down in front of the Marauders.

"Can we talk?" He asks, but he doesn't wait for a response and talks in a rushed whisper. "Sirius, I just wanted to make sure you understand how important it is that you don't tell anyone in your family about Andromeda and myself."

"I know it's important." Sirius says. "I'd never tell."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do." Sirius takes offense to Ted doubting him.

"Right, it's just, we've only been dating for five months but I love Andromeda, and I don't want anything bad happening for her because of me. We just have this school year to get through then she's free to move out of her family's home. If we can keep this a secret for just one year she'll be safe. Understand?"

"Ted, I understand." Sirius says firmly. "I hardly talk to my family as it is, and if I am talking to them I'd never even utter your name."

Ted nods, then says, "You're one of the good ones."

"I try to be." Sirius says.

"Stay that way, alright?" Ted asks sternly.

"I will."


	40. Chaser Tryouts

**AN: Thank you wolfgirl1105, Minty moodle, and Medili for the reviews!**

 **Don't worry, chapters are going day by day right now but things will speed up soon!**

* * *

James walks down to the Quidditch field ready to go. His Nimbus 1500 thrown over his shoulder and his gear on. Everything but his gloves is his old Quidditch gear, so it's a bit snug as he's grown since he received it as a gift. When he makes the team he's already shown his mom what to mail to him.

There's a crowd of people with him, Sirius, and Peter. Mostly students older than them, but this doesn't worry James one bit. He's smaller, so he'll slice through the wind easier and be faster than them. Not to mention he's the only person trying out with a Nimbus 1500. Ramsay happens to have one as well, and grins when he spots James's.

Five minutes later there's a group of eleven Gryffindors who are trying out standing on the field. Up in the stands are all their friends. James glances up to see where Sirius and Peter sat, and is shocked when he sees a red haired girl sitting with them. James glances around, knowing good and well Lily didn't come to see him tryout. He spots Marissa Jennings standing with the other four Gryffindors trying out to be Keeper. James frowns, never once has he got the impression she'd play Quidditch.

"Alright!" Ramsay says, drawings James attention away from Marissa. "I'm Josh Ramsay, Captain of the team, which I hope you know since you are here." There are a few chuckles through the crowd "Now I'm confident that the teammates I already have are the right people for the team, so you are here today to fill the empty spots, not take over spots that are already occupied. Which means only three of you will make the team. One chaser, our keeper, and one person as a stand in if one of our players can't make a game. I'll be choosing these three people based on four very important things. One: How well do they perform? Two: How well do they listen to instructions Three: How well do they play with the team and Four: How well do they handle failure and victory. Now, I'll be holding tryouts for Keeper first, so if the Chaser group wants to go up in the stands to watch that'll be fine."

Everyone scatters and heads towards their friends. James rushes up to join his friends and is taking his seat just as a fifth year is flying up to the goal post for his tryout. "Fancy seeing you here Evans." James grins as he roughs up his hair a bit.

"I'm here to see Marissa's tryouts." Lily says, informing James that she did not come for him.

"Yeah, I saw her. I didn't know she was interested in Quidditch." James says.

"Her aunt is a beater for a Irish team." Lily says.

James shuffles through all the Quidditch facts in his brain, then asks "Ellie Voller?"

"Yes."

Sirius leans into the conversation. "Wicked, do you think Marissa could get us her autograph?" Lily frowns at Sirius he quickly backs out of the conversation. "Sorry."

"It looks like Marissa is up next." James nods down toward the short line of Gryffindors waiting to try out for Keeper. The fifth year currently at the goal post misses two quaffles in a row. They watch as he struggles, and James wonders why he even tried out in the first place if he's not very good. The fifth year flies back to the ground. Marissa mounts her broom and flies to to the goal post. Ramsay shouts something at her, then he tosses the quaffle he has in his hand. It's an easy toss, and Marissa catches it easily. She passes it back with good aim and form. Ramsay throws the quaffle harder this time, sending it toward the bottom post. Marissa swoops down and stops the quaffle just in time. Ramsay tosses the quaffle over and over, each time getting a little harder or trickier. Marissa misses twice, and one time she only manages to save a goal by kicking the quaffle wildly off to her left.

Her tryout ends and when she makes it to the ground James has to admit she did good. He talks to Lily about a few things Marissa could have done differently to improve her skills. Lily is only half-interested, but she listens anyways and crosses her fingers, hoping Marissa makes the team.

After Marissa is a third year girl with dark skin and frizzy brown hair. She rides her broom with ease, like it's second nature, and takes her spot at the goalpost. Much like the two try-outs before Ramsay starts off relatively easy then makes his throws harder to predict and faster. The girl does good, really good, and only misses one shot, impressing everyone.

There's a short break after Keeper try-outs where the team talks in a huddle and the Chaser and Keepers switch out. James walks out onto the field, and is surprised that he is feeling slightly nervous. He checks that his new gloves are strapped tight then cracks his knuckles. He looks around at the older students tryout with him.

The current team member break up and Ramsay approaches those trying out.

"Alright. Listen up. We're trying out in pairs of twos. We'll play like it's an actual game. Webb and two of you will be the Chasers, I the Keeper, and we have our beaters. You're goal will be the pass the quaffle around between yourselves and Webb, and each of you need to try scoring against me, alright? The bludgers will be in play and our beaters will, for the sake of tryouts, be sending them your way. Don't worry they won't try to purposely knock you off your brooms, but I need to know how you'll handle a bludger if it's headed your way. Now, first I'll take you and you." Ramsay points at two girls trying out.

James patiently waits and watches as mini-games of Quidditch happen above him. He looks back at his friends and Sirius offers a thumbs up from the crowd and a large grin.

Eventually Ramsay picks James and a 4th year named Hanson. James kicks off the ground, and once he's in the air his nervousness disappears. He gets in a good position and waits for the try-outs to start. Ramsay holds the quaffle, glances between James and Hanson, and tosses the quaffle out into no-mans land. James shoots forward, leaning close to his broom, and snatches the quaffle out of the air. Webb singles for a pass, and James throws it with a backhand. Webb catches it the quaffle and throws it to Hanson, who in return flies close to James and tosses it over to him. James, who is approaching the goal post, swivels around and aims for the post Ramsay is farthest from. He throws the quaffle as hard and fast as he can and sends it through the golden ring.

Ramsay retrieves it and throws it to Hanson. Hanson passes to Webb from below, and impressive move that James knows he needs to one-up. James singles for a pass and Webb throws the quaffle a little to the right. James twist and catches the quaffle. Feeling it almost slide through his fingers he quickly adjusts it under his arm and speeds toward the goal post. He spots a bludger coming from his left and does a swift turn to avoid it. As he does Webb singles for a pass, but James ignores it and aims for the goals himself.

He tosses the Quaffle and Ramsay narrowly misses it. James grins to himself and watches as Ramsay tosses the Quaffle to Webb. Webb passes back and forth with Hanson as a bludger threatens to knock them both off their brooms. As a last minute save Hanson tosses to James.

It's a bad toss and the Quaffle only makes it halfway and plummets toward the ground. James speeds downward quickly, advancing on the Quaffle. A bludger zips by in front of James but he doesn't slow down. He gets underneath the Quaffle and catches it as he arches back upwards. He hears a few cheers and claps from the stands and grins to himself as he passes the quaffle back to Webb. Webb passes to Hanson who then scores.

Ramsay retrieves the quaffle then calls the try-outs to an end. There's only one pair left to try out and James is left waiting anxiously for his results. Once all the try-outs are over everyone who tried out for the team wait in huddles on the pitch. Ramsay and his teammates are once again in a huddle, talking over who they want to pick for the team. Finally they turn and walk over to the group.

Ramsay calls out a handful of names, thanks those people for coming, and sends them on their way. James is left standing with only half the group now. "The rest of you did great, and it was a hard choice between a couple of you. If you don't make the team this year I'd like to see you back again next year, alright? Now, our Alternate will be Marissa Jennings."

James glances over at Marissa and grins. Marissa smiles and has a small shade of pink on her cheeks as some of the people clap for her.

"Our Keeper will be Kendra Shipman." There a more claps for Kendra, the girl with frizzy brown hair.

"And our Chaser; James Potter." Ramsay announces. James grins widely and welcomes the claps for him, he turns to his friends up in the stands and give them a thumbs up and grin. Sirius jumps from his seat and cheers, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Ramsay dismisses everyone else and keeps his new three team members on the field.

"Right. Now. There's a few things we need to go over. I want to talk to each of you individually sometime tomorrow evening. But for now I'll tell you congratulations, all of you did amazing and I'm happy to have you on my team. However, if I feel you aren't working out, as in if you aren't working well with the team or are slacking in your schoolwork, I can dismiss you from the team and replace you with someone else. I don't think we'll have that problem though. Our practices are on Monday and Thursday evenings at 6PM. If for some reason you have a conflict in your schedule I need to know now."

There's no answer. Ramsay nods, "Good. It's getting dark so I'll dismiss you for tonight. Don't forget to seek my out tomorrow. I have notes for all of you."

The three walk away and meet up with their friends. Sirius, Peter, and Lily meet James and Marissa on the pitch.

"You did amazing, mate!" Sirius grins.

"I did, didn't I?" James laughs.

"What about you?" Lily asks Marissa, "Are you Keeper?"

"Alternative." Marissa explains, "I'll fill a spot if it's empty for some reason."

"That's great!" Lily gleams, she and Marissa don't say a word to the three Marauders and walk on without them, talking and giggling the whole way.

"Good job, James." Peter says as they start the walk back up to the Castle.

"Thank you." James grins, as the realization that he made the Quidditch team finally washes over him. "I made the team!" He shouts. "James Potter, soon to be the greatest Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Sirius laughs and joins in on the yelling. "James Potter, the first Chaser to score over a hundred points all on his own!"

"James Potter, the first Chaser to never be defeated by the Keeper!"

"James Potter, the first Chaser to single-handedly earn the Quidditch cup all on his own!"

The boys laugh and shove each other playfully while trying to get Peter to join in on the yelling.

"I just wish Remus was here too." James says, turning and walking backwards as he talks to Sirius and Peter.

Sirius chances a glance up at the moon that is starting to peak out from behind the trees. It's bright and full. "Yeah, me too." Sirius says through a false grin. He knows tonight isn't the night to bring up his insane werewolf theory. James just made the Quidditch team, and Sirius doesn't want to damper the mood with his insane thoughts.

* * *

Back up in Gryffindor Tower James walks through the portrait hole, his broom over his shoulder and a cocky grin on his face. There's not many people sitting around the Common Room, but it doesn't matter how small the audience is, James presents himself anyway. "I'm your new Chaser!" James says loudly, standing in the entrance of the Common Room. Heads turn to James, there are a couple claps from people unsure what to do or say. James rolls his eyes and marches confidently through the room, making sure to show off his broom the best he can to those looking. Sirius and Peter follow James up to their dorm. James starts to pull off his old Quidditch gear.

"This is exciting." He says as he tosses his boots into his trunk. "This is a better feeling than I thought it'd be."

Peter sits down on his bed, "What is your practice schedule like?" He asks.

"Monday and Thursday evenings." James answers. "I bet practices are great if they are anything like try-outs. That was brilliant the way Ramsay grouped us in pairs like that. Both are you are coming to all the practices, right?"

Sirius and Peter share a glance, "Um, probably not all of them, mate." Sirius laughs. "A few though."

James shrugs, "Fine, I bet Remus will come to them all when he's back."

"Do you think Evans will go to any?" Sirius asks through a cheeky grin.

"Why would I care?" James asks defensively.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "You like her attention."

"If you haven't noticed," James chimes, "I like everyone's attention."

"I can't deny that." Sirius chuckles.

* * *

The next evening Ramsay spots the Marauders working on schoolwork in the Common Room and walks over to them.

"Mind if we have a word about your try-outs, Potter?" He asks. James follows Ramsay into a corner and sets himself into the window ledge, Ramsay leans against the wall and talks quietly. "Potter, I have to be honest with you. Some of my teammates didn't want you on the team."

"What? Why?" James asks in disbelief, he was clearly the best there.

"They don't feel you'll play well with the team, and I admit I agree with them. Teamwork is crucial in Quidditch, and I almost passed you up because of it. But I like you and I think you'll do well on the team so I'm giving you a chance. You're a wicked good Chaser but you can't risk missing a score because you won't pass the quaffle when it's important too."

"I won't risk scoring." James says, "I understand teamwork is important."

"I hope you do. I'm counting on you understanding that because the skills you showed out on that field are too good to pass up, I can't imagine how well you'll play in the next couple years. But if you can't be a team player, I'll have to replace you." James sits stunned but Ramsay talks again before James gets a chance. "I'll see you at practice on Thursday, impress me, alright kid?"

"Right." James answers, Ramsay nods then walks away. Sirius and Peter sit across the room watching James questioningly.


	41. The Rooms

**AN: Sorry this is a day late! I wasn't at home at all yesterday except to sleep.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you to everyone following/favoring/and reading!**

* * *

Remus's house has a special room down in the basement for nights of the full moon. Remus is use to the room, as he's spent a lot of time in it. The door is enchanted much like the doors and windows of the shack off Hogwarts grounds so Remus will not be able to get out during his transformation.

That night was a rough night. The strong sleeping draft Dumbledore gives Remus every month didn't work. At sunrise Mr. Lupin waits just outside the door of the room and listens for his son, finally Remus calls out that it's safe for his dad to come inside. Mr. Lupin unlocks the door and steps inside to find Remus sitting on the tattered and torn bed, bleeding from several cuts on his arm.

"Oh son." His father says sadly, walking over to a shaking Remus. "Perhaps we should talk to Professor Dumbledore again about another sleeping draft. If this one doesn't work every month-"

Remus cuts his father off, "No. I don't want to bother him with this." Remus says weakly. "I'm ok. I just want to go back up to my room."

Mr. Lupin waves his wand over Remus's cut arm to stop the bleeding. Once back up in his bedroom Remus is asleep the moment he's in bed. His parents work at mending the cuts on his arms while he sleeps. Remus wakes later into the day to find his alone and bandaged up. He's muscles ache and he still feels tired despite just having slept for eleven hours. There's a bowl of soup sitting on his nightstand and he attacks it, drinking down the broth quickly and filling his empty stomach. There's a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He calls. His mother enters.

"Good, you ate. How are you feeling?" She asks, sitting beside him and smoothing his hair.

"Weak." Remus answers honestly, he never lies to his parents about how he's feeling during his transformations. "And still hungry." He says with a small smile.

"Hint taken." Mrs. Lupin winks, "I'll bring more soup up. Would you like crackers too?"

"Yes, please." Remus smiles. Mrs. Lupin leaves to fix him more soup while Mr. Lupin brings in some of the relaxant for his muscles, the same stuff Madam Pomfrey gives him after his transformations. Remus drinks down the potion then notices a letter waiting on his nightstand he hadn't seen earlier.

"I believe it's from your friends. It came around lunch time." Mr. Lupin says before walking out the bedroom door.

Remus smiles as he takes the letter and rips it open. It's in James's messy writing.

 _We hope everything is good at home. How's your mum? Is she getting better? Hopefully she can return home soon. We miss you, you've missed so much over the weekend, Remus! Peeves wasn't lying, he did know how to get into the Room of Requirement. We haven't used it but once, we're waiting for you too get back to see what else it can become. Andromeda knows about the room. We'll have to tell you more about that in person Sirius won't let me write it down on paper._

 _Peter says he wants your advice on the homework from chapter 3 in our Defense Against the Dark Arts book, he won't take my and Sirius's word that we actually read the chapter and know the correct answers._

 _I made the Quidditch Team! Which is obviously not a big surprise to anyone because we all knew I was going too. First practice is this Thursday, maybe you'll be back in time for it! I do hope you are._

 _Let us know how your mum is doing, mate!_

 _The Marauders_

 _PS. Sirius wanted me to add you should tune into the WWN at 8 tonight. They are broadcasting a new song by the Green Goblins Gang._

Remus smiles as he reads the letter. Of course James made the Quidditch team, and Remus laughs at the ego boost that will give James. He checks the time and sees it's nearing 8, he slowly and painfully crosses his room and turns on his radio and tunes into the Wizarding Wireless Network. Once back in his bed he reads over the letter again.

Mrs. Lupin comes in with is soup and crackers. "Is the relaxant working?" She asks hopefully, seeing he turned on his radio.

"Not yet." He says. "Thank you for the soup, mum."

She leaves him to rest and Remus glances at the time. 7:59. He waits for the new song to come on, and right at 8 a voice on the radio announces the new song. Remus listens to it and smiles, sure he's friends are sitting in their dorm room right now listening to the same song.

* * *

Saturday Remus feels much better. He packs up all the schoolwork he did over the week and returns to Hogwarts via the floo network. He stayed in contact with his friends by writing them every day, but he didn't tell them he was planning on returning on Saturday. He walks through the corridors, happy to see life here at Hogwarts has continued as normal.

He makes his way toward the Gryffindor tower, and when he enters through the portrait hole Lily and her friends are sitting at the Wizards Chess table playing a game. Lily is the first to spot Remus. "Welcome back!" She says merrily. "Is your mum feeling better? Sirius told me she was ill."

"She's much better. Thank you for asking." Remus steps over the the girls' game. He looks over the pieces. "Careful there Lily, Marissa is trying to lead you into a corner with your knight."

Marissa shushes Remus and shoos him away. Lily giggles and thanks him before he heads up the stairs to the Marauders' dorm room. He opens the door and is barley inside before he hears shouting.

"Remus!"

"You're back!"

A blur of black hair surrounds Remus and he's almost knocked down by both James and Sirius hugging him.

"Calm down." He laughs and pushes them away so he can reach his trunk. "I wasn't gone that long."

"You were gone a whole week!" James says. "Hows your mum? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back today? We have so much to show you."

Remus laughs, forgetting over the week just how fast James can talk sometimes, "You've told me everything in the letters." Remus says. "I want to see the Room of Requirements. Have you drawn it in the notebook yet?" He sits down on his bed.

Sirius rushes over and joins him, the notebook in stow. He flips the book open to reveal not just the Room of Requirement but also a new passageway.

"When did you find that?" Remus asks as he looks over the drawing.

"This morning, completely by accidentally." James says and he leans against the bed post. "Mum finally sent me my new Quidditch gear and I was taking my old gear down to the Gryffindor Quidditch hut and a couple older students were sneaking into the passage.

"It has a password?" Remus asks, reading over the scribbled word with the passage. "Passage-Sur? Is that was this scribbling says?"

"Yes," Sirius says, "and it's not scribbling."

"Yes it is." Remus laughs, gesturing toward it, "No one can read that."

"Then you're no one because you just read it." Sirius claims.

"We could go see the Room of Requirement tonight." James suggest, bringing Sirius and Remus's bickering to an end.

"Yes." Remus says eagerly. "I want to see it."

* * *

That night the four boys, happy to all be together again, go to the Room of Requirement. They take the cloak off and stand in front of the large blank wall.

"Give it a go." Sirius says, nudging Remus forward. Remus starts to pace in front of the wall, thinking hard on what he wants the room to be.

A door materializes in front of them and the all grin up at it. Remus is the first to step toward the door and swing it wide. In front of them is a large room filled with endless shelves of books and random items pilled onto of each other. The four boys step inside and Sirius looks around. He spots something sitting on a shelf and grins.

"Bloody hell! Remus what is this place?" He walks over and picks up the Nose-Biting Teacup.

"A place to hide things." Remus says, "Or at least that's what I asked for."

"It looks like other people have hidden stuff here before." James chuckles, looking over items and trinkets on a shelf.

"Is that a crystal ball?" Peter asks, looking up on a shelf too high to reach.

"It is!" James beams. "Hang on I'll get it." He tests his weight on a shelf then hoist himself upwards, climbing the shelves like a ladder. He takes the crystal ball then tosses it to Sirius. Sirius catches it then takes it to a small round table. He shoves everything on it aside then sets the crystal ball on it. They don't have a stand for the crystal ball so they bunch up the table cloth underneath to keep it from rolling away.

"How do we use it?" James asks, eyeing the thing with a look of power in his eyes.

"I think you're just suppose to look into it and ask it to show you the future or something." Remus shrugs.

"I'll go first." Sirius says, crouching down in front of the crystal ball and squinting his eyes. "Show me James's first Quidditch match." Nothing happens and he frowns. "It's broken." He turns from the crystal ball throwing his hands in the air in faux disbelief that it didn't work. The other three laugh and Remus looks into the crystal ball.

"Show me our finished map." Remus says confidently. Again nothing happens. "You're right, broken." Remus chuckles.

"Wait I need to have a go at it." James says, pushing Remus aside. "I want to see my final Quidditch match of the season." James holds his breath, wanting to be the first to make the crystal ball work. After waiting a full ten seconds Remus pushes James aside.

"Give Peter a turn." He laughs. Peter steps in front of the crystal ball, thinks on what to ask, then says "Show me Christmas."

"Nothing." James whines when the crystal ball doesn't show Peter anything.

"Told you it was broken!" Sirius calls from an aisle over, non of the boys realized he had vanished. James rushes around to the aisle Sirius is in and sees him crouched down digging through a box.

"What's in there?" James asks.

"Junk." Sirius shrugs. "Someone owned an ugly pair of gloves."

James laughs and starts to explore. They loose track of time and realize only when they are daring each other to open a creepy looking jewelry box that it's past midnight. They huddle back under the Invisibility Cloak and make their way back to their dorm, excited to continue exploring the cluttered room another night.


	42. Halloween Death Messages

**AN: Sorry if there was some confusion when I said the chapters are going day by day. I meant each chapter is only one or two days later for the Marauders and they aren't very far into the school year. But there's a bit of a jump in this chapter, speeding up the school year a bit. I'll still be uploading on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Thank you everyone for reading!**

* * *

October goes by quickly and Halloween decorations go up around the school. Remus starts feeling ill from an approaching full moon but doesn't want to miss the Halloween feast in a couple nights. He's already talked to Dumbledore and will be returning home for the week of the full moon, leaving on November 1st.

James does well in Quidditch practices, and reminds himself to share the quaffle more and more and to not take risky shots; at least not until he knows he's fully secured his spot on the team and can risk showing off.

Remus, despite not wanting too, starts to feel like the parent of the group and insist two nights before Halloween they complete all the schoolwork they are at risk not completing on time. The Marauders try hard to keep up on their schoolwork, but they find themselves exploring the Room of Requirement more and more and their schoolwork falling farther and farther behind.

James, who has less time than the others due to his Quidditch practices twice a week, is behind in every subject. "Why can't I just take the missed mark in Astronomy?" James asks, frowning down at the star chart he's suppose to be mapping out in front of him.

"Because you can't afford the missed mark," Remus reminds him.

James pouts but starts the chart.

"If we finish by ten can we go back to the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asks Remus.

Remus sighs, once again feeling like the parent. "Sure," He mumbles. He knows they won't be done by ten, so there's no harm in saying so. James and Sirius share a sly grin then start scribbling frantically.

"You should have seen that coming," Peter chuckles.

"I really should have," Remus grins.

* * *

The next night all the Marauders school work is finished and James is ready to celebrate.

"Right, Halloween prank!" James claps his hands together and stands on his bed. "Tomorrow is Halloween, and we've yet to figure out what we are doing because someone, I won't name names but it's not Sirius or Peter, insisted we finish our schoolwork and be responsible."

Remus takes a small bow as Sirius and Peter pretend to be angry at him by shooting him dirty looks.

"I think it's obvious, we prank the Slytherins again," James continues. "We can make it a tradition."

"I like the idea," Sirius says. "We just have to leave my brother out of it."

"Of course," James says. "What are we, heathens? No this year our target should be some random Slytherins, someone who isn't associated with us at all so the prank can't be traced back to us."

"You've thought this through," Remus says.

"I have," James grins confidently, "Thank you for noticing."

"So, what prank did you have in mind, mate. Just tell us," Sirius says.

James jumps off the bed with a loud thud and pulls the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk, grins, then lays out his idea.

Halloween day the school is alive and festive. It's Friday, and professors have pumpkins floating around the classrooms. During free periods students walk around the grounds enjoying the Autumn weather, making it easy for the Marauders put their plan into action.

Since the cloak doesn't fit over the four boys perfectly, they go in pairs of two. James and Sirius go first, putting the cloak on in a bathroom then sliding through groups of students until they are out on the grounds. The pick a group of Slytherins who look only a year of two older than them sitting in the corner of the courtyard.

They stop about three feet in front of the group of Slytherins and crouch down near a pile of orange and brown leaves carefully, making sure the cloak doesn't slide off of them. They reach toward the orange leaves, each take two at a time and start arranging them into letters. They are on their fourth letter before one of the Slytherins notice.

"What's that?" The mousy Slytherin girl asks, pointing at a leaf as it starts moving around on the ground.

"Does that say... You A?" A blond boy asks.

"They're moving!" The mousy girl shrieks.

"You are..."

"G-O-I..."

"Going!" A girl with long black hair says excitedly, happy to have figured the word out before it's finished.

"You are going... to..."

James and Sirius quickly finish the last word and back up quickly, suppressing laughter as the Slytherins all look at the message in shock and slight horror.

 _YOU ARE GOING TO DIE_

"Why did the the leaves do that?" The mousy girl squeaks nervously.

"It doesn't mean anything," The blonde boys says. Though he doesn't sound so reassuring.

James and Sirius rush away and laugh when they are out of earshot of the Slytherins. Back in the bathroom they give the cloak to Remus and Peter. Remus and Peter spot two Slytherins who are snuggling together by a tree and quietly approach them.

They set to work arranging the leaves into a message, these two notice rather quickly the leaves are acting strange, they watch on curiously and nervously.

 _YOU ARE DOOMED_

"This is just like what Professor Trelawney said in Divinations," The girl says nervously. She clings to her boyfriend.

"No it's not," He says. From the look on his face he's unimpressed with the leaves.

"Yes it is! She said a message will appear in orange! The leaves are orange! And it's clearly a message!"

Peter and Remus rush off, leaving the couple in an argument about if this is something to be concerned about.

They spell out four more messages before other students from other houses start to realize something strange is happening, and before they know it rumors are spreading around the school about warnings mysteriously appearing in the leaves. The Marauders store away the cloak and walk around freely, listening to everyone talking around them.

"The leave told Ricky he was going to die!" They hear a tall Ravenclaw girl say.

"Should I ask Professor Trelawney what it means?" A black haired Slytherin boy asks, clearly nervous and afraid.

"Are more death messages coming?" A young Hufflepuff is asking a group of friends.

"How come only Slytherin students saw the death messages?" The Marauders hear a Gryffindor asking. The Marauders grin to themselves and high five each other, proud of themselves for another successful prank.

That night they walk into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. The hall is buzzing with conversations about the death messages.

"So, Evans," James asks as he slides onto the bench beside Lily. "Is Snivellus going to die anytime soon? I heard Slytherins are getting death messages."

"I think it's nonsense. Just some pranksters," Lily says without missing a beat.

James raises and eyebrow, curious what the red haired girl knows, "Pranksters?"

"Just childish Halloween pranks," Lily says. "It was rather mean actually. Scaring people like that. I don't understand why some people find it funny."

"I think it's hilarious," Sirius says from across the table. "Slytherins getting death messages. Come on Evans, you'd think it was funny if it happened to Ravenclaws or Hufflepuff."

"You're just afraid Snivellus will get one," James adds.

"I'm not afraid," Lily informs the boys. "I just don't find the messages funny."

"Where is your sense of humor," James asks.

Lily studies James's expression for a minute, then says, "Not to be rude, but why do you care?"

"I'm going to make you laugh, Evans. I don't know how, but I will," James says confidently.

Lily glance at Sirius, "Should I be worried?" She asks.

"James is harmless. A little bullheaded, but harmless," Sirius insures her.

Dumbledore stands, drawing everyone's attention. Lily turns from the boys to listen to the speech. "I'm glad we were all able to gather here tonight for a wondrous feast!" Dumbledore starts, "I've heard some chatter about mysterious messages, and I'm pleased to see everyone is here despite the odd behavior our nature on the grounds has been showing. I'm sure everyone has nothing too fear. Now, lets enjoy the Holiday with a feast shall we?"

Mountains of food appear on the tables and student chatter starts back up instantly. The Marauders fill their plates with dinner and deserts and stuff themselves full.


	43. Addressing the Werewolf

**AN: Happy Holidays! Because it's winter break I've had some time to sit down and write, I'm going to be putting out another chapter on Monday! Thank you everyone for the support you've given me and for the kind words.**

* * *

The next full moon falls on a night James has Quidditch practice; and Ramsay insist they practice late into the night because they have a match coming up in a week. Remus told his friends he needed to go home to visit his mother three nights ago and still isn't back, so this means Sirius and Peter are left in the dorm room alone.

Sirius sits on his bed, looking out the window and at the cloudy sky. As the clouds move in the wind Sirius catches glances of the moon behind them, it's round and full. Sirius makes up his mind right then, he's going to do research on Werewolves; tonight.

He jumps off his bed and walks toward the door, forgetting Peter is laying in his bed studying for Transfigurations. "Where are you going?" Peter asks, looking over his book.

"Bathroom," Sirius shrugs. He exits the room and rushes down the staircase. It's five minutes till curfew, and he's positive someone in the Common Room will stop him, but he has to try. He crosses the room and nears the portrait hole when someone calls over to him.

"Oi, Black, where do you think you're going?" It's Ted Tonks. Beside him sits Thomas Tamby, a Gryffindor Prefect.

"To watch the end of James's practice, I'm getting bored up in my dorm," Sirius says casually to the two older boys.

"Curfew is in five minutes, you won't even be down to the Quidditch Pitch by then," Tamby says.

Sirius bites his lip, then looks down at his shoes, "Ted can I talk to you a moment?" Ted stands and moves closer to Sirius so Sirius can speak softly. "I'm uh... I'm going to meet my brother. We can only talk late." Sirius tries to sound as hurt and pathetic as he can, he glances up at Ted and sees Ted is thinking hard. Sirius knows it'll be hard for Ted to say 'no', especially when he knows how messed up the Black family is.

"Right, where are you meeting him?" Ted asks, clearly thinking about letting Sirius go.

"In the corridor outside the Library," Sirius says innocently.

"Then let me get you a pass to go to the Library, that way if anyone asks you won't get in trouble." Ted turns to Tamby and asks to get something out of his bag.

When Sirius is out in the hall he looks at the pass. "That was too easy," He says to himself, grinning in pride. He rushes off to the Library, the Librarian is getting ready to close up, and frowns when she sees Sirius, he waves his pass "I have permission to be here for one hour." He shows her the pass. She frowns at it, then examines it for a moment. "It's real," Sirius adds.

"So it is," The Librarian sighs. "I've asked that Prefects stop letting students come an hour late. I need my rest too." She turns and opens the doors again, the keys jiggling in the lock. "Can I help you find something?"

"Oh... I need a book on werewolves," Sirius says.

She narrows her eyes, "Interesting read, isn't it?" She asks.

"For our Transfiguration studies," Sirius says. "I have a report."

"Do you mind checking the books out and studying in your dorm, that way I can lock up?" The Librarian asks.

"I don't mind." He regrets saying it as the moment the words leave his lips. Peter and James would see the books and question why he was reading about werewolves. Does he really want to tell them he thinks Remus is a werewolf? Remus is their friend. Sirius knows Remus would never hurt anyone, but how do you tell your friends another friend might be lying to them and sneaking off every full moon to transform into a wolf?

Twenty minutes later Sirius is entering back through the portrait hole, he skirts past some older students and up into his dorm. Before he even enters he hears James narrating the Quidditch practice for Peter. Sirius glances down at the two very large books in his arms, there's no way to hide them. He sighs, then pushes the door open.

James is jumping around the room, acting out a new play he learned "- the secret is tilting to the - Sirius!"

"Where'd you go?" Peter asks from his bed.

"The Library." Sirius walks across the room and drops the books onto his bed. James frowns and moves to stand beside Sirius.

"Why do you have books on Lycanthropy?" James asks.

Sirius sighs and sits down on his bed, he glances over at the books, "I wanted to read up on the signs of a werewolf, how to know if someone is a werewolf and what can be done about it."

"Why?" James asks, picking up one of he books and reading the first page.

"Because I think someone we know is a werewolf and isn't telling us," Sirius admits. He feels a weird pain in his stomach as he says it. Is it right for him to accuse Remus of lying to them?

James frowns down at the book, the truth is he was thinking this too, but was too stupid to fully admit it and didn't have enough proof to back himself up on it, so he ignored the thought. He closes the book and sits down beside Sirius on the bed.

"You noticed the pattern too then?" He tosses the book behind them. Peter moves closer to his friends, slightly nervous, he hovers at the foot of the bed.

"Who's a werewolf?" Peter asks shakily.

"I don't know for sure," Sirius admits.

"Same here," James adds.

"But it's possible, there's a pattern, he goes missing once a month, always at the full moon," Sirius talks quickly.

"And he's always looking ill," James talks faster.

"But we don't want him to be mad we know!" Sirius adds.

"Who!?" Peter shrieks, but now he knows who his friends are talking about, "Don't say Re-"

"But he could be!" Sirius jumps to his feet. "Look out the window! Look at the moon. Last month it was the same thing! And our first weekend here, he went missing all night and then lied to me about it. And all those nights last year. It's not normal to be sick that much."

"His mother is sick, not him!" Peter shouts.

"It's a lie!" James yells at Peter.

Peter shrinks, backing away then turning and moving quickly to lay on his bed. James and Sirius share a glance, both feeling bad for yelling at Peter.

"Maybe we should just study it more, before jumping to conclusions," Sirius says. He turns back to the books. "That's why I wanted these." He picks up a book and takes it over to Peter, who is laying in his bed turned away from Sirius and James. Sirius sets the book down on the table beside Peter's bed. "You can read it if you want, come to your own decision. We won't yell at you again, we're just... worried... that's all."

"I'm worried too," Peter grumbles.

"I know, mate. And I'm sorry. Look, we'll read these books and we'll probably realize we are wrong, alright?" Sirius tries to sound reassuring, but he knows he doesn't. He's worried, he's worried he'll read the books and they'll point them right in the direction to exposing their friend.

James sits on Sirius bed and is already reading the other book, only half listening to what Sirius and Peter are saying across the room.

* * *

Three days later the boys have read both books, so they sit in their dorm room to discuss their thoughts.

"Remus wouldn't hurt a fly, the kid's a freakin' vegetarian, but I still think it's possible he's a werewolf," Sirius admits. He's sitting cross-legged on his bed and faces James's bed that both James and Peter are sharing.

Peter holds a pillow in his lap and picks at the threading on the pillowcase, "I don't want Remus to be mad we know."

"We could still be wrong," James says weakly.

"How do we ask him?" Sirius asks. "That's a big thing to hide and for a good reason."

James shrugs, "I think we just have to ask, there's no way to beat around the bush on this one."

Sirius frowns, "That'll be a cheerful conversation: 'Say Remus, do you happen to sneak off every full moon because you're a werewolf?'"

There's a noise at the door that makes all three boys jump, they turn to see Remus standing in the open doorway, just having entered as Sirius spoke. His travel bag is thrown over his shoulder but he's trembling so much the bag threatens to slip off. He's entire face is so pale he looks dead.

Sirius, James, and Peter sit frozen on the beds, feeling guilty for talking about Remus behind his back. After what feels like the longest five long seconds of silence any of them have endured Remus gathers himself and turns on his heels. He rushes down the staircase away from the dorm. Sirius, James, and Peter all jump to their feet and rush after him. Remus is already out of the Gryffindor Tower before his friends make it to the common room, but he knows they won't stay far behind for long. He jumps into a run as he tries to loose them. He pounds down a corridor and off down a back staircase. He turns left and ducks into the first secret passage he finds. It's long and narrow but provides its own light thanks to the stained windows spread down it. The windows overlook the lake, meaning no one can see up into the windows from below. Remus stops moving when he doesn't hear anyone behind him. He leans against the wall and slide down onto the floor, gathering his thoughts and fighting back scared tears.

* * *

"We lost him," James says angrily as they round a corner into an empty corridor.

"Where would he have gone?" Peter asks, slowing his pace.

"He went the wrong way for the Room of Requirements." Sirius stops and looks around the empty corridor. "Didn't we find a secret passageway somewhere around here last year?"

"Let's go get the notebook," James say. They turn and head back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Not long after loosing their friend James, Sirius, and Peter are back in the corridor. James holds the notebook open, their drawings of the floor along with notes of it's secret passageways crammed onto the page. James finds the passageway then taps the correct stone brick with his wand. The three boys slip inside. It doesn't take them long to find Remus. He's looking out one of the stained windows, his arms folded and on the windowsill so he can lean comfortably against them. But he doesn't look comfortable, he's stiff and white faced, staring hard out at the lake below them.

Remus hears his friends approaching but doesn't take his gaze from the lake. He's holding back tears that threaten to come and sting his eyes, "I don't want you to be afraid of me." He croaks.

"Afraid of you?" James asks as he, Sirius, and Peter stop short of Remus. "Remus you're pretty hard to be afraid of."

"Yeah mate, I mean any normal day I could snap your arm like a twig couldn't I?" Sirius offers a half smile even though Remus won't look at him. "What difference does it make if you've got a furry little problem one night a month?"

Despite himself Remus laughs, chocking back a sob. He finally turns to his friends, "You don't think I'm a monster?" He asks. "You don't want me expelled?"

"Monster?" James laughs.

"Expelled?" Peter asks.

"Why'd we want that?"Sirius chuckles. "I've meet monsters and you're definitely not one."

"Plus if you were expelled I'd never get my astronomy work finished," James chuckles. He finally walking over to Remus and throws an arm around his shoulders. "Plus it's pretty bad-ass, mate."

Remus grins, "Yeah?"

"Definitely," Sirius nods. "Much cooler than being a vampire."

Remus laughs, "Thanks... I, I'm sorry I lied to you about it so much. I was scared, and thought you might be too."

"Understandable. Now, I want the important details," James says. He waves the notebook with his free hand. "Where is this secret place you go to every month?"

* * *

Back up in the privacy and comfort of their dorm Remus tells the other three Marauders everything, starting from the attack when he was a toddler. He tells them about the room at his house, he tells them about the special visit Dumbledore gave his family before the start of their first year. He tells them about the transformations themselves, or what he can explain without going too much into the awful details. He ends by telling them about the sleeping potions brewed every month, but how they aren't always the most reliable, so he has to go to the Shack off the school grounds, where the doors and windows are enchanted so he can't escape.

Sirius is the first to get angry, not at Remus, but at the werewolf who attacked him. "Why isn't he in Azkaban?" Sirius shouts. "The sick twisted evil-"

"Sirius," Remus says calmly. "Trust me you aren't the first to ask that. Truth is the Ministry just can't get to him."

"You've been living with this your whole life. It isn't right!" Sirius protest.

"You aren't the first to say that either," Remus says, a hint of a smile on his face despite the topic. "Sirius, I appreciate the anger, I really do. I know this is new information for you to absorb, but it's something I've been living with. I've come to realize it isn't fair. I was so scared to tell you three because I didn't think you'd be able to accept it. A lot of people think werewolves are monsters and should die," Remus takes a deep breath then says. "It just means the world to me that you don't."

James rest a hand on Remus's shoulder, "If there's anything we can do to make it easier on you, just let us know, mate."


	44. James's First Match

**AN: This entire chapter is a Quidditch Match. I know some people love Quidditch (myself included) and other people aren't as interested in Quidditch. If you aren't I'll totally understand if you skip this chapter. Because of this I'm putting two chapters out today! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Saturday is Gryffindors first Quidditch Match of the year; and it's against Ravenclaw. James sits in the Gryffindor Quidditch hut with his teammates all around him. Ramsay goes over a few final plays and pointers, but James can't focus, he's surprised by the nerves that have overtaken him. He glances around at his teammates. It's a good team. James is the youngest, not counting Marissa. Josh Ramsay, the team captain and Chaser, is a 6th year. The other Chaser is Matt Webb, 4th year. The two beaters are Adam Oglesby, 5th year, and Drake Friday, 7th year. The Keeper is Kendra Shipman, a 3rd year and new to the team like James. Last is Andrew Cross, a 6th year and the teams Seeker. Out of all the teammates, he's the one James has talked to the least. He's quiet and stays to himself during most practices due to his role being one thing and one thing only, catching the Golden Snitch.

"Right," Ramsay says, finishing up his final words of wisdom to the team. "Let's go win this!"

Everyone stands and leaves through the small door of the hut in a single file line. The hut is made of wood and located just outside the Quidditch Pitch. Ramsay put an enchantment on it earlier that day so the noise from the crowd couldn't be carried inside the hut as a distraction. Once the team steps outside the hut all they can hear is the overwhelming chatter of the large crowd.

James swallows back a lump in his throat and twist his fingers tightly around his broomstick. This is his time to impress everyone. He quickly ruffles his hair up to make sure it won't fall into his peripheral vision as he follows teammates onto the pitch. One by one they kick off the ground and soar into the air. James takes his spot in the circle of players, it's between Ramsay and Shipman. Across from James is the new Ravenclaw Chaser Jeremy Lenzo, a boy in James's year. James has classes with Jeremy, but has never spoken two words to him before. James glances up at the two Seekers, who sit just above the rest of the circle. Jeremy's sister Sarah is the Ravenclaw Seeker and she gives a simple nod Cross.

James focuses back on Madam Hooch, how released the Snitch and Bludgers. She holds the whistle in her mouth and the Quaffle in one hand. With one swift movement she tosses the Quaffle high into the air and blows the whistle. The game begins, and James knows not to go straight for the Quaffle. Instead he speeds off toward the goalpost, to be a block between the Ravenclaws and the goals if they retrieve the Quaffle first. They don't, Webb snatches the Quaffle and ducks low, flying under the rest of the Chasers.

"Webb with the Quaffle!" Aaron, a Hufflepuff who committees the matches says into the microphone. "He passes to Ramsay. Potter comes up on the side, cutting off Garcia. Ramsay back to Webb. Oh Betts almost intercepts. Potter to the left, Webb passes to Potter!"

James tucks the Quaffle under his arm and flies toward the goalpost. He isn't in a good position to score, so he has to swoop away and pass to Ramsay. Ramsay, catches the quaffle and barley has it in his hands for half a second before he throws it at the goalpost.

"Sanders barley misses it!" Aaron announces. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

James grins, and gets himself in a good position. Sanders retrieves the Quaffle then steadies himself in front of the center post. The Gryffindors each have themselves positioned close enough to a Ravenclaw that no matter who Sanders tosses it to they have a chance of stealing it back.

"Potter!" James hears his name and turns to see what's happening, he barley has enough time to duck out of the way as a bludger flies over his head. Oglesby, the one to warn James, zooms by so close and so quickly James can't focus on the game, he has to make sure he isn't blown off his own broom. Only a couple seconds have passes but the Quaffle is already back in play and James missed his opportunity to steal the Quaffle from Lenzo.

"Lenzo to Garcia, Garcia narrowly misses colliding with Webb. Potter regains from the near bludger attack and speeds forward. He gains on Garcia, Garcia passes to Betts. Betts aims, 10 points for Ravenclaw!"

James grits his teeth, angry he let Lenzo get the Quaffle when it was his job to make sure he didn't. Shipman is cleaver enough not to toss straight to a Chaser, considering the Ravenclaws are all tailing a Gryffindor just as the Gryffindors had done to them. Instead Friday flies down below the goalpost, and Shipman simply drops the Quaffle down toward him. It's a play the Gryffindors had put into practice during many of their practices. James new it was risky to use it so quickly, but it seems that's what Shipman was doing. The Ravenclaws weren't expecting that, and didn't have the momentum behind them to take the sudden drop down. James is closest to Friday. He drops down and Friday knocks the Quaffle off his bat and over toward James.

James, now down below most of the other players, speeds across the field. He's halfway before a Ravenclaw catches up. James swoops upwards, and glances quickly for a teammate to throw the Quaffle too.

"Betts advances on Potter quickly, Potter has nowhere to pass! Oh! Brilliant move!" Aaron announces.

James, with nowhere to throw the Quaffle, twist quickly to the left as Garcia makes to push the quaffle out from under James's arm. Garcia brushes the Quaffle with his fingertips, but James moves too quickly and breaths a sigh of relief as he narrowly escapes Garcia's steal. James is now facing the wrong way, but is able to pass quickly to Ramsay.

Fifteen minutes later James is completely focused, with is teeth bared and his eyes darting back and forth looking for signs of trouble. Even though he doesn't look it he's happy. He speeds in the Gryffindors triangle formation, protecting Ramsay as he carries the quaffle. Gryffindor is leading 40-10. Ravenclaws main defense quickly turned into stealing the Quaffle, and they themselves did more tosses between themselves than scoring once Shipman blocked five of their attempts in a row.

James is sure he's be able to score more, but it's hard to get to the Goalpost before a Ravenclaw is advancing on him and trying to take the Quaffle. It wasn't their strategy to score more points, it was just their goal to keep the Gryffindors from possessing the Quaffle. They put all their faith in their Seeker to catch the Snitch and win the match.

The Ravenclaws advance on the Gryffindors, and James feels one of the Chaser, he doesn't know who, bump into him. But James doesn't dare chance a glance over, he keeps his eyes forward and focuses on staying close to Ramsay.

"Ramsay has the shot! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Aaron announces. James finally chances a glance and see's the Chaser right on him is Garcia, and Garcia looks mad. "The score is now 50 to 10!" Aaron announces. James smiles and flies away from a disgruntled Garcia. It doesn't take long for the Quaffle to be back in play, and the Ravenclaws are protecting it with all their might.

James attempts swiping the Quaffle three times but missing every time due to another Chaser interfering. His temper running a little high James is happy Ramsay calls a time out. It's the second time out of the game. The first one being called by the Ravenclaw Captain Betts.

James is barley on the ground and Ramsay is already talking. "Right, we're at fifty now, with the Snitch we'll have an even 200 points. Ravenclaw is playing a smart game. Cross, any sightings of the Snitch at all?"

"No sir," Cross says with a small sad shrug.

"Keep looking, find it fast," Ramsay demands. "Potter."

James snaps his head up to look at Ramsay, "Yes?"

"Garcia seems to be tagging you, need us to do anything about that?"

"I can handle him," James says.

"Alright, lets get back too it," Ramsay says. The game continues, and ten minutes later Gryffindor as scored again and the Seekers are racing each other across the field.

"Lenzo of Ravenclaw is in the lead!" Aaron shouts into the microphone, "She speeds around a pillar! Cross isn't far behind, but Lenzo has a good lead." There's a pause, and James has to turn and look, drawing his attention away from the Quaffle. His heart sinks when he sees Lenzo's hand outstretched, her fingers just moments away from closing around the Snitch.

"Ravenclaw wins!" There's an uproar from the sea of Blue and Silver in the stands and James feels his heart sinking even lower. "Final score 160 to 60!"

The Ravenclaw team all fly down to Lenzo, who just landed and holds the Snitch high in the air. The Gryffindors make a small huddle down on the other side of the field, all defeated and disappointed.

Someone claps James on the back, but he doesn't turn to see who. He frowns and watches as the Ravenclaws celebrate.

"This blows." He huffs as they are made to go shake hands with the Ravenclaws. "My first match and we lost." James holds his hand out and obediently shakes the hands of the Ravenclaws. There are some 'Good game's and 'What a match'es thrown around. James, knowing Ramsay is watching for good sportsmanship, throws on a smile and repeats back what he is being told.

* * *

 **AN: I decided it'd be fun to experiment with Gryffindor not winning their first match. It's a bit of a disappointment, I know. But I don't want one team to be too dominate. This also helps me for later matches, because Quidditch is important to James and I want to write more matches. I want to give different outcomes through the school years to keep things mixed up and interesting.**


	45. Furry Little Problem

"Reptilian transformations are much more complex than small mammals, does anyone know why?" Professor McGonagall asks the class of Second Year Gryffindors on Tuesday morning.

Remus, Lily, and Sirius raise their hands. McGonagall calls on Remus.

"Spells will react differently based on the animals core temperature. Reptiles are cold blooded, meaning they regulate their body heat to match that of their environment. This means different spells need to be used based on which environment the reptile is in."

"Perfect answer, Mr. Lupin. Two points for Gryffindor. Today, we will be working with reptiles in a cold environment." McGonagall flicks her wand and the windows and doors of the classroom open up, allowing the cold Autumn air to rush inside. Everyone pulls their cloaks a little tighter around them. "Today, we will be transforming toads into vases. Potter, help me pass these out."

James jumps to his feet and retrieves a box off of McGonagall's desk. Inside are toads, some of them croaking due to the sudden cold weather. James passes out the toads then takes his seat. McGonagall stands at her podium, and demonstrates the spell.

"One, two, flick. Arametti." The toad on her podium transform into a green glass vase. "Evans, would you like to give it a try?"

Lily nods and straightens her shoulders, prepping herself for the spell. The taps her wand twice then flicks it, "Arametti." The toad croaks loudly, then jumps off the table. The Marauders all fail to hide their laughter.

McGonagall turns to them, a stern look on their face, "Go ahead boys, give it a try."

James sits up in his chair and ruffles his hair as he looks down at the toad in front of him. He taps his wand twice then flicks it, "Arametti." The toad transforms into a vase and James beams, he looks up at McGonagall, who has her arms crossed but has a small thin smile creeping across her face. "Mmm.. Seems you did it Potter. Black, your turn." Sirius does a fake cough and pretends to prep himself for the task at hand by shaking out his shoulders and arms and flexing his fingers. "Anytime now, Black." McGonagall snaps.

"Yes, Professor," Sirius grins. "One, two, flick. Arametti." Nothing happens.

"Ha!" James says, shoving Sirius's shoulder, "I win." Before class the Marauders had made a bet on who could and couldn't do the transformations first try. James swore up and down he'd be the only one to be able to do it. Naturally Sirius and Remus disagreed with James.

"Potter," McGonagall warns. "Lupin, have a go." Remus looks down at the giant ugly toad in front of him, and as he glances around the room at the other toads he realizes James gave him the fattest and ugliest toad of the lot. He quickly shoots James a face saying _'Rude'_ then turns back to the giant toad in front of him. "Arametti." The toad transforms into a green vase. Remus turns back to James, who has his face scrunched in disappointment. "You can't sabotage me that easily, Potter," Remus chuckles. It's Peter's turn next, but he's sure he won't be able to cast the spell, he's always one of the last in the class to do anything. He gives it a try, but his toad hops away just as Lily's did.

McGonagall goes around the class, giving everyone a try. Two other Gryffindors are able to transform their toad the first try. McGonagall quickly goes around and changes the vases back into toads, then lets the students practice more on their own. She walks around, monitoring and keeping a close eye on everyone. By the end of class, she gives ten points to Gryffindor for everyone's hard work.

The Marauders leave the classroom laughing. "Seriously, James. You had to give me the fattest and ugliest toad there was? You could have given it to one of the girls, ya'know," Remus says.

"Where's the fun in that?" James grins. "Oh, by the way, I took this." James pulls his toad out of his pocket.

"What the bloody hell did you take that thing for?" Sirius laughs.

"For this." James grins wickedly as he sees Severus heading toward the Charms classroom. James rushes forward so he and Severus meet at the door right around the same time, and he drops the toad into Severus's schoolbag.

Severus, who thinks James is just trying to push around him, scowls. "I was here first, Potter."

"I see you weren't the first to the showers this morning, did they run out of hot water before you got a turn?" James asks breezily, then he steps inside the classroom and takes his seat. The other three Marauders aren't far behind him.

"Evans will know it was you," Remus says as he takes his seat beside James.

James shrugs, "What's new?"

"Suit yourself," Remus warns, raising his eyebrows and nodding toward Lily as she comes into the room.

Ten minutes later everyone is in the classroom, Professor Flitwich asks for everyone to take out their books and the Marauders eye Severus curiously. Severus reaches down into his bag, digs around for a moment, then jumps back and yelps from shock.

Everyone in the classroom freezes and turns to look at Severus. Severus picks up his bag and dumps it all onto the table. The toad lands on top of his books and croaks loudly. The whole class burst into laughter. Everyone except Lily and Severus. Both turn to give James a sharp nasty look. James uses both hands to animate his shrug but can't keep the look of pure pride off his face.

"Settle down," Professor Flitwick squeaks. "Settle down please. Today's lesson is important."

* * *

The next weeks go by quickly, the Marauders schoolwork becomes a bit harder and they are more pressed for time with Christmas break approaching. James is crammed with Quidditch practice and schoolwork. Gryffindor won their next match against Hufflepuff, advancing them forward to play Slytherin next. That match will be just before Christmas Break, meaning Ramsay is making their two practices a week longer and longer. Remus spends his next transformation at school, and no longer needing to lie to his friends he is able to spend the day after in the Hospital Wing recovering.

It's early December and snow has settled on the grounds. The Marauders watch as older students head off to Hogsmeade. The Marauders like Hogsmeade weekends; it gives them time to explore and almost empty castle and find more secret passages. They are snooping around a statue of Gregory the Smarmy when they hear a familiar cackle behind them.

"Peeves!" James gleams as he turns to the Poltergeist. "You haven't come to see us lately."

"Peeves has been busy," The Poltergeist says. "Are you looking for the passageway out of the school?"

"Out of the school?" Remus asks. "What do you mean out of the school? Onto the grounds?"

"Nooo..." Peeves sings. "Off to Hogsmeade I believe. I've never taken it myself but I like to wait here and pelt students who come back this way. They always have bags full of stuff to drop. It's always so funny!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius grins. "You're telling me there's a passageway here that leads into Hogsmeade?"

"Peeves just said that, didn't he?" Peeves cackles. "The Blacks don't pay attention."

"Do you know how to open it?" James asks, turning back to the statue to push it in excitement.

"I want to know a secret," Peeves grins. James rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I'll tell you a secret then. Um..." He racks his brain a moment and glances at his friends, trying to think of something to tell the poltergeist. He snaps his fingers, something coming to mind. "I've been taking the secret tunnel down into the Gryffindor Quidditch hut to beat the rest of the team there. They can never figure out how I'm doing it."

Peeves laughs, pleased with knowing that secret, "Potty-Wee-Potter, always a joke with you. You open the passageway by twisting the statue's ear twice."

Sirius and James both jump toward the statue in excitement and grab at his ear. The stone ear gives a bit, then the stone tile behind the statue opens, revealing a very narrow and steep pair of stairs.

"Where does it come out at?" Remus asks.

"Looney-Loopy-Lupin!" Peeves says as if he just noticed Remus standing there. "I don't knooowww," He sings.

"Let's go," James says. He's already attempting to maneuver his way down into the hole in the ground and Sirius is standing right above him in excitement. They all slowly clamber down into the passageway, then make their way down the tunnel.

"Ouch, Peter careful you stepped on my foot," James hisses a few minutes later.

"Sorry James," Peter says. James and Sirius lead the way down the narrow passageway, they have their wands lit so they can see. Around them is a stone and dirt tunnel. Once in a while a tree root will be sticking out of the ceiling. "I don't like this," Peter says. "We're underground, what if it caves in?"

"It's not going to cave in," Remus assures Peter. "I take a tunnel like this to the shack in Hogsmeade, and Dumbledore trust it's safe, I'm sure this one is too."

"Dumbledore also thought it was safe to bring a raging lunatic werewolf into the school as well, so how good is his judgement really?" Sirius asks, throwing a grin back at Remus.

"Shut up, Black," Remus growls. But he isn't too angry. In fact he's grown to like the jokes his friends make about his 'furry little problem'; which is what they've been calling it since they found out.

"I think we're almost near the end," James says. "It looks like a dead end... no wait, I see a ladder."

"Careful opening the trapdoor at the top." Remus warns as James test his weight on the rope ladder, "It could open up into a crowd of people."

James climbs the ladder then takes the handle of the door in his hand, he pushes ever so lightly upwards and the door moves a little. James opens it a bit more, and as a small crack appears blinding sunlight floods in and a blast of cold air hits James. He closes the door in shock and almost falls off the ladder. He regains his balance, shoots glares down at his friends laughing at him, then tries the door again. He opens it wide enough to look out. All he sees is white snow.

"It opens up outside," James whispers.

"Can you hear anyone?" Remus asks, stepping closer to listen. James listens carefully shakes his head and looks out again, he chances lifting the door another inch, sees it's safe, then heaves the door open as far as he can. The top of the trap door is designed with a large rock. Snow falls down onto James and he brushes it off quickly, dropping it on Remus.

"Hey! There's no need for that," Remus protest. He shaking the snow off himself. James laughs and clambers out of the hole. There's no easy way to do it, and by time he's out his hands, elbows, and knees are soaking wet from the snow on the ground. His friends follow, all ending up covered in wet patches just like James.

"That could have went better," Sirius laughs. He rubs his hands together and blows into them to warm them up.

"Where are we?" Peter asks. They are surrounded by trees. Remus moves forward, dodging around a few trees until he can get a better view down the hill they are on.

He points, "That's the shack I go to during the full moon." His friends rush forward to see it as well. It's not far off, but still looks pretty small from here. They can faintly make out some people moving around by the fence.

"Looks lovely," Sirius beams. He earns himself a swift punch in the shoulder from Remus. "Lets go see it up close," Sirius says. He nurses his shoulder even though the punch didn't hurt.

They make their way down the hill, and earn some questioning looks from the older students already there. None of the Marauders are dressed to be outside on such a cold day. James is wearing jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Remus and Sirius wear have on jackets. Peter is dressed with warmest, but only because he has on his Gryffindor scarf and a large hoodie. None of them wear the hats, gloves, and winter coats the older students wear.

"Aren't you second years?" The girl asks, she's wearing a Hufflepuff scarf and gloves, and she's at least a fifth year.

"Nope," James says. "Third years." The girl frowns at him, then at the other three Marauders.

"No, you're second years. You're Potter right, a Gryffindor Chaser? And you're Sirius Black? I remember your sorting last year." It's not a sorting anyone would forget. Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cousin, was outraged. She was shouting across the room from the Slytherin table at Sirius. Everyone was in shock and questioning if the Sorting Hat made the right call. A Black had never been sorted into anything but Slytherin before. Dumbledore had to call for silence. It not something one normally sees during a sorting ceremony.

"No," Sirius half laughs, "Black? Bloody hell who'd want to be one of them?"

"So you're not Sirius Black?" The Hufflepuff boy asks.

"Sorry to disappoint?" Sirius questions, his face scrunched up in confusion. He changes the subject. "What is this shack?"

"Apparently over the last couple years it became haunted," The Hufflepuff boy informs the Marauders. James glances over at Remus, who looks just as confused as Sirius pretended to be.

"Haunted?" Remus asks.

"The locals say some strange unfamiliar noises have been coming from it the last couple years. Cries and loud crashing noises," The girls says excitedly. "Shrieking noises and stuff."

"Shrieking?" Remus asks, he's turning pale, but the older students would probably take that as a sign of being too cold due to his lack of warm clothing.

"Mmhmm," The girl nods.

"Interesting," Sirius says. He throws an arm around Remus's shoulder, "I wonder what could be causing that?"

"No one is sure," The boy continues. He's oblivious to the fact that the Marauders know exactly what's causing the strange noises. "Everyone seems too afraid to inspect it when the noises are happening, and apparently enchantments have been cast on the shack, no one can get into it when they do try."

"How odd," James says in faux disbelief. "So there's a haunted shack in Hogsmeade now. This place just gets more and more interesting."

The Hufflepuff students laugh and the girl glances at at her watch, "Look at the time, we need to be getting back." She turns to the Marauders. "Potter, Black, you two," She waves two fingers at Remus and Peter. "No one can come to Hogsmeade without parent or guardian permission, and second years aren't allowed. I'll let it slide this time, but I am a Prefect, so if I see you down here again I'll have to let McGonagall know. Understand."

The four boys all share glances at each other, then they all mumble, "I understand."

"Good. Now however you got down here I suggest going back that way. You'll have plenty of time to explore Hogsmeade next year and all the years to come." She and the Hufflepuff boy turn to walk back up the hill. Once they are out of sight the Marauders all laugh.

"Remus, you're going to be a legend, mate," James says. "You've really spooked the locals!"

Remus shrugs and turns slightly pink, "It's not a big deal."

"The girl said crying," Peter points out, looking at Remus sadly.

Remus shrugs again, wanting to drop the subject, "I can't help it. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal," James says, dropping his smile. "'Shrieking'" he puts air quotes around the word, "You never said things got _that_ painful during transformations."

"Only when the sleeping draft doesn't work and I stay awake." Remus shrugs and buries his hands deep into his jacket pockets. He doesn't look at his friends, just down at the snow as he kicks it around with the toes of his shoe.

"And how many times does it actually work for your furry little problem?" Sirius asks.

"Maybe once every five transformations. It hasn't worked at all this year."

"Exactly. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about it. He could probably make you something stronger," James suggest.

"He can't," Remus shouts, finally looking up at James. He drops his voice back to normal speaking volume. "Dumbledore has already made a dangerously strong sleeping draft for me to try. There's nothing no one can do to make the transformations easier. Unless you put a person in front of me to attack I'm going to take the aggression off on myself."

"What about an animal?" Sirius suggest.

"I'm not going to attack an animal either," Remus says.

"I know you wouldn't, but the werewolf would right? It'd stop you from taking the aggression off on yourself."

"I don't want too," Remus says loudly. "I don't want to attack anything. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be a monster."

"You can't keep attacking yourself," Sirius protest. "Remus, we know you aren't a monster. And we aren't going to judge you if you kill a rabbit once a month so you don't beat yourself up. Come on mate, you need to do something so you don't keep hurting yourself. This furry little problem isn't sounding so 'little' anymore."

Remus turns from his friends and storms back up the hill toward the secret passageway. His friends all share glances then follow behind him. They don't speak all the way back up to the castle. Once back inside Sirius, James, and Peter follow Remus to the library, unsure why they are going there. But Remus knows exactly what he's looking for and pulls out a book on werewolves. One the librarian hadn't shown Sirius when he had come looking a month ago. Remus flips through the pages then turns an image toward his friends.

Sirius, James, and Peter all look down at a picture in front of them. It's of a baby sheep, completely destroyed and torn apart by a werewolf. James and Peter flinch away from the gruesome image, but Sirius just stares down at it blankly.

"That's what a werewolf can do," Remus says firmly, jamming a finger down onto the image to make James and Peter look again. "Small animals stand no chance against a werewolf. I'd rip through and harm an animal and then have to deal with with this image afterwards. I don't want that."

"What about large animals?" Sirius asks. Remus stares at Sirius in disbelief.

"What?" He asks.

"What about large animals. You said a werewolf can do this to small animals. What about large ones?"

"Large animals can defined themselves better. There's stories of werewolves trying to attack horses but the horse can sort of... I don't know the right word, control the werewolf? Scare it into not attacking, I guess. But that does me no good. I can't take a horse into the shack with me."

"What if the werewolf did manage to bite the horse though? The horse couldn't change into a werewolf, right? So the horse is in no real danger."

"Well no," Remus says, finally closing the book. "But I don't see what this has to do with my problem, Sirius."

Sirius grins and turns to James and Peter, "How do you two feel about being animals?"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter sort of came out of nowhere but I'm really glad it did. I planned on just doing a chapter for a few classes but it transformed into this while I was writing it. It's my longest chapter simply because I didn't want to delete the classroom scenes at the beginning.**

 **Anyway, I get a little confused about werewolves. I know the Marauders became Animagus because werewolves won't attack them and they can run around with Remus. However it seems like werewolves will still sometimes attack animals. I made it out to be this, that there's a difference between small and large animals for werewolves. I hope you don't mind and if there's actually better information out there about it than what I'm finding please let me know and point me in the right direction!**


	46. A Really Bad Idea

"No. Absolutely not," Remus protest, following James and Sirius around the library. They ignore him and skim the shelves, looking for a book that could be useful. Remus turns to Peter. "Tell me you are hearing what I'm hearing. It's an awful idea!"

Peter shrugs, "I guess it could work."

Remus throws his hands in the air and growls in disbelief, "You're being stupid!" He calls down an aisle to James and Sirius. Then he remembers the Librarian is probably listening and lowers his voice. "Stop looking. I don't want you doing this."

James bounces over to Remus and throws and arm around his shoulder, "Too late. I like the plan, it's happening." And with that James is off looking at shelves again.

"It's not even a plan," Remus whines. "You haven't thought this over at all. It's a really bad idea."

"Remus, you should know by know I don't like to think anything over too much." James steps up onto a chair so he can he pulls a book off a high shelf. "If I think about something too much I'll realize it's a bad idea. I can't be having that now can I? I'll become cautious!"

"We can't have that," Sirius chimes in. "Cautious and James do not fit together."

"Seems you've lost any sense of caution you've had yourself, Sirius," Remus says.

"I wasn't aware I had any," Sirius grins. "Where would you say books on Animagi are anyway?"

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you," Remus says.

"Let's ask the Librarian," James says.

"Bad idea," Sirius says.

"Ah, some caution at last!" Remus throws his hands in the air and looks up at the ceiling, "There is hope."

"I didn't say we weren't asking," Sirius laughs. "But I already asked the Librarian about books on werewolves, she'd definitely get suspicious if she knew I was looking for books on Animagi as well. We're second years, neither of those subjects are something we cover this year."

"And for good reason," Remus says. "One of them being twelve year olds can't become Animagi!"

"I'm thirteen, thank you very much," Sirius says smugly. "And I think we should ask McGonagall."

"Now you have gone mad," Remus groans. "Though I suppose there's no stopping you is there? Come on, lets go ask her." As they head out the library Remus stops Sirius and lets James and Peter walk a little ahead. "Thanks, by the way. I don't like this idea, but thank you for thinking of it."

Being a Saturday the boys don't know if they'll be able to find McGonagall in their office, but they try anyway. By luck she answers the door.

"Boys, can I help you with something?" She asks.

"Professor, we were wondering about Animagi," Sirius starts.

"Animagi?" McGonagall asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, as it is you happen to be one, and you teach Transfigurations, so if there was anyone to ask it'd be you," Sirius explains.

"May I ask why the sudden curiosity in Animagi?"

"We've been studying animal transformations all year and we were wondering when we'd learn about Animagus," James thinks up quickly.

"It's a long complicated process that is taught when you're a bit older and able to fully understand the magic behind it," McGonagall says.

"We were just curious about it, Professor. You always tell us to explore new subjects and try to learn something new," Sirius says in his most innocent yet pointful tone.

"I see," McGonagall says. She's unable to hide the small smile on her face. "Well, I do encourage that. I appreciate you coming to me with your questions. I do believe the Library has a book that covers some of what you might like to know. _The Arts of Human and Animal Transformation_ by Victorio Gimillo."

"Thank you, Professor," James says before the four boys rush back down the corridor toward the library.

* * *

The four boys crowd around the book and James quickly flips through it to find the chapter on Animagus. Each of them skim over the pages separately, looking for useful information. Finally James slumps back in his chair.

"This isn't helpful at all! There's nothing in here about actually becoming an Animagus. There's only one chapter on Animagi and it only tells us what we already know."

"I don't think they'll leave books with the instructions to become an Animagus just out in the Library for students to read," Remus says. "They are probably in the restricted section."

"That's stupid. It's like they don't trust us," James says. He slams the book closed, resulting in the Librarian stepping around the corner to ask them to quiet down. They all whisper "sorry", wait for her to leave, then continue their conversation in whispers.

"We can come here tonight," James whispers. "We'll use the invisibility cloak."

"The restricted section is locked at night," Peter says.

"I'm sure it can be opened easily," James brushes the comment off. "We'll come down tonight and start reading the books, I'm sure we'll find what we need quickly."

* * *

That night Remus and Peter decide not to go to the Library. Remus doesn't want to give a helping hand in his friends bad idea, even if he does appreciate it. Peter is nervous about being caught, and since he's avoided detention this year he doesn't want to caught this close to the Holidays. James and Sirius leave as soon as the Gryffindor Common Room is empty. Sirius unlocks the Library doors with Alohomora then he and James step inside and slip the cloak off, closing the Library doors behind them. James quickly lights one of the lanterns sitting on a desk and carries it with him over to the Restricted Section. This section is gated off, and James pulls at the gate. A large lock keeps them in place. Sirius, who still has his wand out, points it at the lock.

"Alohomora." It clicks open. "Why do they even bother?" Sirius pulls the lock off the gate. They swing the gates open, and in the dead of the night the gates sound loud and creaky. James flinches but doesn't let the noise worry him too much, they always have the cloak if someone came investigating. James holds the lantern high above his head and together he and Sirius read titles of books. They spend a good hour looking before they find one titled _The Truth Behind Animagi_ by Rowan Kingly. Sirius pulls it off the shelf and opens it. He and James skip the first chapter, because it's simply information about the Author of the book, who is an Animagus herself. They start reading on the second chapter, and aren't happy with the information they find.

* * *

"So you don't pick what you become?" Remus asks. "Then don't do it! What if you become a rabbit or squirrel? That won't help me at all."

"It's based on your personality," James reminds Remus. "Do either of us look like we'd be a rabbit or a squirrel?"

"And there's a good chance at least one of us would be a larger animal," Sirius says.

"I was hoping to become something that could fly," James admits.

"We said we were becoming animals, not broomsticks, James," Sirius says.

"Some animals can fly, Sirius. Besides, I think I'll be something brave. Like a bear or lion. You know the Sorting Hat said I was a pure Gryffindor," James boast.

"So you've told us," Sirius laughs.

Remus shakes his head, remembering his friends had said there was more bad news, "What else was wrong? There was more than just not being able to pick what you become, right?"

"Oh, right," James says, already forgetting they had more bad news. "It can take years to master becoming an Animagi."

"So you're not going to do it then?" Remus asks, he's torn between wanting them to do this ridiculous thing and not wanting them to do it. If they do, he wouldn't be alone, but they would also be risking their lives.

"We didn't say that," Sirius laughs. "We're doing it." Sirius catches the flash of happiness in Remus's face before Remus forces it away. Sirius smiles to himself and looks at his friends. It might be a really bad idea, but he's glad they are doing it.


	47. Wedding Invitation

Two days before Christmas Break is the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team worked hard up to this point, and they feel they have prepared themselves in every way they could.

It's a messy match, with snow blowing everywhere and players shivering five minutes in. The Seekers are certain they'll never spot the Snitch in these conditions, and it takes everything in James to stay focused on the quaffle and not his frozen fingers. His glasses keep fogging up from the cold of the air and the warmth of his breath, but he has to squint past that and try his best.

Thirty minutes into the game a timeout is called. James doesn't know who called it, them or the Slytherins, but he's glad for the break. Ramsay goes over some plays. The score is currently tied at 40-40, and Ramsay wants to make a large point gap in the next five minutes.

James kicks off and flies back into the air. Somehow he finds himself with the Quaffle right away and speeds through the freezing air, he ignores the snow as it pelts his face. He aims the best he can with his fogged glasses and shoots. He hears an uproar from the Gryffindors, letting him now he scored.

"That's how it's done!" Ramsay calls over to James. The match last an hour and a half, with three time outs called during that time. By time it's over, Gryffindor has won 240 - 60, putting them well in the path of competing for the Quidditch Cup come Spring.

* * *

The Gryffindors celebrate up in Gryffindor Tower. The fire is roaring and with so many people packed in the Common Room the place heats up quickly, thawing out the frozen Quidditch players. James takes congratulations in every way he can, soaking up the attention. Ramsay makes a big speech about going to finals again this year. Friday and Oglesby use their bats to bounce Christmas decorations around the room at each other. Finally James settles down in the corner with his three friends, and is surprised to see they are all looking pretty glum.

"What's wrong?" James asks. "Why aren't you celebrating?"

Sirius passes a letter over to James, "This was waiting for me up in our room along with a wedding invitation." James takes the letter and reads over it, his smile dropping with every sentence.

"This can't be right," James says. "You have to go?" Sirius nods and looks down at his shoes. James reads it again. "You can refuse, come to my house over Christmas." Sirius shakes his head no. "Sirius, you can't go to Bellatrix's wedding. Do you know how many pure-blood families will be there, you'll be ridiculed through the whole thing."

"Which is exactly why my parents are making me go. Regulus is their golden child, and they hope to scare me into becoming one as well. Round up enough hatred in one place and any outsider is sure to break, right? That's why they are making me go."

"But they can't really make you go," James starts to protest. Sirius shoots James such a sharp look it could only mean the Black family is capable of a lot. James stops talking, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. The Marauders go to bed, despite the fact that there is still a party going on downstairs and part of it is dedicated to James.

* * *

The next two days are miserable for everyone. Sirius pulls Regulus aside in the hall to talk to him, and Regulus's friends and the Marauders are left standing in awkward silence while they wait for the two brothers to finish talking. When Sirius comes back he looks more miserable than ever, James tries to pat him on the shoulder and tell him everything will be alright but Sirius pulls away and walks onto class without even looking at his friends. In class is worse, Sirius doesn't participate at all, and even the teachers notice he's uncharacteristically quiet. Nothing James, Remus, and Peter say or do pulls Sirius out of the slump. So they don't say anything to Sirius until they are all packing for their trips home over the Holiday. It's Remus who breaks the silence first.

"What did you and Regulus talk about?"

Sirius drops a pair of pants into his trunk and then sighs, knowing he can't stay quiet forever. He chokes on the words a moment, then says, "He will be there." He says them so quietly he isn't sure he's friends heard.

But James talks, "Who? Regulus? Of course he'd be there."

"No. That's not who I mean. It's going to be more than a wedding, no one my family is associated with actually cares about weddings. It's more of an excuse to have the large crowd without drawing the Ministry's attention. It's a gathering, and he will be there." There's a silence over the room, the only sound is the whistling wind outside. Sirius starts to get angry his friends aren't understanding what he's saying and burst out in anger. "Voldemort!" He shouts. "He's going to be looking for recruits!"

"Oh," James says, sounding like he took a punch to the stomach. Peter sits down quickly on his bed, and Remus stands frozen, unable to takes his eyes of his trembling friend.

"It's the perfect place for him to talk to pureblood wizards," Sirius explains. He sits down on his trunk because he's starting to shake and the floor moves beneath his feet. "It's a perfect place for him to meet new followers."

"You're thirteen!" James blurts. "Why is it important you meet him?"

"We should tells someone," Remus says. He moves closer to Sirius and leans against a bedpost for support. "Dumbledore could step in, put a stop to the meeting."

"No," Sirius says sharply. "It's a wedding. That's all it's suppose to be. If the Ministry hears about a meeting then-" Sirius stops, he can't even imagine what would happen if someone from the ministry were to show up. "You three can't tell anyone, you understand. No one can know."

"Sirius..." Remus says calmly, sitting down beside his friend. "Sirius you can't go."

"I have too," Sirius shrugs. He won't look at Remus, just down at his own shoes. "And I want to keep an eye on Regulus while I'm there."

* * *

The train ride back to Kings Cross is by far the worse trip the Marauders have ever taken. Halfway through Andromeda comes rushing into their compartment. She pulls Sirius into a hug before saying anything. She hadn't heard the news about the 'wedding' being a Death Eater meeting until just now. She was informed by Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda is more visibly shaken than Sirius is, but she doesn't help Sirius nerves at all.

Andromeda sits down beside Remus and across from Sirius. "He'll kill me you know. If he knows about Ted, he'll kill me that day."

"No one knows," Sirius says. He's surprised how calm his own voice sounds. "If anyone is in danger it's me. Bellatrix and her lot know I hang out with these three."

Andromeda turns to Peter, "Is your family coming?" She asks. "You're pureblood, right?"

"Not fully, there's a few muggles mixed into the bloodline here and there, and a squib," Peter says. "I don't know if my family is going."

"Best hope they don't. It sounds awful. All those hateful purebloods in one place." Andromeda shivers. Sirius puts a hand on her knee.

"There's no need for you to worry. You'll be safe. Every hateful eye will be on me, I'm the odd one out, the Gryffindor." It's the most encouraging thing he can think to say, and he's not fully convinced he's lying to his cousin.

* * *

 **AN: Happy New Years!**


	48. The Wedding

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. It's the longest chapter and I hope you are able to stick with it and finish it. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The 'wedding' is set just two days before Christmas, on the 23rd. Sirius's family arrives at the Lestrange's mansion on the 22nd. Sirius and Regulus are shown to the room they'll be sharing for the next two nights. Sirius looks out the window, the mansion is sat in the middle of miles and miles of cotton fields that are buried under a foot of snow. There isn't another building anywhere in sight. Sirius feels completely trapped.

Regulus claims the bed farthest from the door and drops his luggage onto it. Sirius sets his stuff on his bed and watches as Regulus starts to unpack. The two brothers haven't been able to find much to talk about the past few days. Over the days Sirius has tried to bring up schoolwork, something they can both relate too, but it seems Regulus has been warned against talking to his brother.

"Regulus, don't hesitate to let me know if you have trouble sleeping here tonight, ok?" Sirius says. Sirius himself isn't sure he'll be able to sleep here. Regulus nods, but doesn't say anything. Sirius sighs, "Can you speak to me, please? We use to talk all the time. You're my brother, Reg. I want to talk to you."

"I'm afraid too." Regulus speaks so softly Sirius isn't sure if he actually spoke.

"What?"

"I'm afraid too. No one here likes you, Sirius. I want them to like me. But if I talk to you they might not. Malfoy and Goyle are here, and I have to see them at school too."

Sirius steps closer to his brother, but sees that Regulus tries to discreetly step away, and stops. Sirius sighs and thinks over what to say. "Remember that one Christmas Mother was screaming at uncle Alphard and he stormed out and didn't come back home until after Christmas? Remember how we were saying it's awful siblings could dislike each other that much? I don't want that between us. It's Christmas, Reg. I haven't properly spoken to you in a year and a half."

Regulus turns from Sirius and quickly tries to hide a couple tears by wiping them away with the back of his hand. Sirius's heart sinks. Regulus never use to hide crying from him.

"Can you try to fit in?" Regulus finally asks, still not looking back at his brother.

"How? How do I fit in, Regulus? Mum's already shunned me for being a Gryffindor."

"She could forgive that if you started living up to the family name," Regulus says.

"So I need to go around spewing pureblood mania?" Sirius asks.

"This is why no one likes you!" Regulus turns to Sirius yelling.

"Plenty of people like me," Sirius shouts back. "All the good people do anyway."

"So I'm not a good person then?" Regulus asks. Sirius freezes, a mix of anger and sadness washing over him.

"Take that back," He says sternly. "Take that back, Regulus."

"Don't talk to me," Regulus says. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Sirius turns and swipes something off the nightstand by his bed, he isn't even sure what it was because he didn't look long enough to decipher the shapes and colors into an actual object. But whatever it was falls to the floor and breaks with an awful crash.

The bedroom door opens, Andromeda and Narcissa, who are sharing the room across the hall, step in. "What's going on here?" Andromeda snaps, looking between Regulus and Sirius. Narcissa grins at the scene in front of her, enjoying the excitement of the fight.

"Nothing," Sirius snarls.

"This doesn't look like nothing," Andromeda says.

Sirius glances over at her. "Outcast," he says.

"What?" Narcissa asks. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, Cissy. Don't worry about it," Andromeda says. "Do you two promise not to kill each other while we're here?" She nods toward Regulus and Sirius. They both grumble that they'll behave, then don't look at each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day Sirius sulks around as he watches people set up for the 'wedding'. The Ballroom is already equipped with thick curtains draping over the large, dark stained windows that don't offer much light, and the floor is a black and white marble. Witches and Wizards set up large round tables draped in black and gold tablecloths. Sirius moves between the tables, looking for the one with his families' place cards on them. He finds them, sees he and Regulus aren't sitting next to each other, then switches them so they are. He moves around to other tables and starts changing other place cards too. The room is filled with many people, but no one dares look at Sirius, it's as if he's cursed. This gives him freedom to do as he pleases. He chuckles to himself as he rearranges the cards so husbands and wives aren't next to each other anymore. He heard rumors of two cousins from the Crabbe family bickering so he makes sure to set them next to each other. He steps back to admire his handy work and chuckles to himself. He moves to the tables near the back and freezes when he sees the names on the cards. _Pettigrew._ He's partly relieved, because right there is Peter's name, a friend, someone Sirius can trust. Another part of him is sad, because this is the last place he'd wish for one of his friends to be.

Sirius turns from the tables and leaves the ballroom. He isn't dressed for the 'wedding' yet, so he walks back up the large staircase, meeting Andromeda halfway. Andromeda is wearing a sleek dark blue dress. She's dressed like royalty, and Sirius is surprised he had expected anything less. Being a member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black meant you were practically royal, and for a day as important as this no one would be allowed to look like they were anything less.

Andromeda catches Sirius scanning over her clothes and says, "You won't be happy for the surprise waiting for you upstairs."

"I never excepted to be happy while I was here anyway," Sirius says. "Oh by the way I sat you farthest away from your father and next to me."

"You.. what?" Andromeda chuckles.

"I've been doing some rearranging of the place cards," Sirius smirks

"You never fail to make something entertaining," Andromeda chuckles. "You better get upstairs. Your mother will be screaming for you to head up that way soon."

Sirius takes the rest of the stairs slowly, putting off the inevitable. When he makes it back to his and Regulus's room he finds his mother fixing Regulus's hair with gel. Sirius groans, earning himself a nasty look from his mother.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Black snaps at him.

"Avoiding you," Sirius grumbles under his breath, then louder so his mother can hear him he says. "Admiring the decorations."

Mrs. Black snorts in disbelief then jerks her head sharply, signalling for Sirius to come closer. "I'm almost done with Regulus's hair. Yours needs a bit more work."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sirius snaps. But he spots the scissors sitting on the nightstand. "I'm not cutting my hair."

"I'm not letting The Dark Lord see you like that," Mrs. Black says. She finishes Regulus's hair and shoos him away.

"Then don't make me go downstairs," Sirius says firmly.

"Sirius," Mrs. Black snaps. Sirius doesn't move, just glares at his mother. She's is up on her feet and too him in the matter of half a second. She grabs his arm and pulls him roughly over to the bed. Sirius is sure his arm will bruise where her fingers wrapped around him but he doesn't say anything. Mrs. Black grabs a chuck of Sirius's hair to keep him from standing back up and hacks roughly at it with the dull scissors. Sirius grimaces through the pain but stays quiet. It doesn't take long for his mother to have his hair short and gelled, before he can say anything she directs him toward a new set of black dress robes that match the set Regulus is wearing.

"I want you downstairs and seated with the family in five minutes," Mrs. Black snaps. She turns and ushers Regulus out of the room, leaving Sirius alone.

* * *

Six minutes later Sirius walks into the ballroom. It's more crowded now than before and people are finding their seats. Sirius takes his spot between Regulus and Andromeda. His back is turned to the actual ceremony but that doesn't bother him at all.

"You ok?" Andromeda asks. Sirius nods to answer her question, but he's not paying much attention. He's looking toward the table Peter is suppose to be sitting at. Another family is there, but there are still seats open for the Pettigrews. As more people enter the room Sirius watches, within five minutes the ballroom is completely filled and there's a loud murmur that has settled across the room. Finally Sirius spots Peter. Peter is wearing hand-me-down dress robes, and they stand out in the crowd of people like this where everyone is dressed in the most expensive clothing they can find. Sirius catches Peter looking around the room nervously. Sirius almost holds his hand up to catch Peter's attention, but then uses his better judgement and doesn't give his mother another reason to be angry at him.

Finally the Lestrange family enters the room, drawing everyone to a silence. Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's soon to be husband, walks up to the front of the room. Two pillars wrapped in gold and black lace indicate where the short ceremony is to take place. It's quiet in the room, and Sirius feels a since of dread as a tall man enters the through the large doors. It takes Sirius a moment to realize what is happening, but everyone bows their heads as the man passes their tables. Sirius eyes Andromeda, who has gone slightly pale, having realized the same time as Sirius that Voldemort just entered the room. He's dressed in long black robes and practically glides across the floor. He offers a few kind yet awful smiles to people around the room. Sirius and Andromeda copy their family and bow their heads as he passes their table. After what feels like an eternity he's finally reaches Rodolphus and turns to address the crowd.

"Welcome," He says loudly, his chilly voice echoing around the room. "Welcome my loyal followers. Today we are here to celebrate the bonding of magical bloodlines. It is my great honor to be here today to see this wedding through. The Lestranges and the Blacks are two ancient pureblood families, and it gives me great pride to know that my words have encouraged them to carry on their magical bloodlines without tainting it with non-magical blood."

Bellatrix enters the room now, dressed in a black dress that looks more suited for a funeral than a wedding. Despite being the bride, she isn't given half the respect The Dark Lord was given when he entered the room. No one bows their heads, no one stands, they all just wait patiently for her to walk up to the pillars. When she has, Rodolphus takes her hands in his. Sirius stifles back a snicker as a look of pure annoyance flashes across Bellatrix's face. She steals a quick glance at Voldemort, and Sirius is sure he sees embarrassment in her face.

Voldemort speaks loudly again. "Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black have agreed to marry so that the Sacred Twenty-Eight bloodlines are not tarnished, thinking of marrying outside these bloodlines would be an abomination."

Sirius flinches and almost hits the table with his knee as sharp pain shoots through is leg; Andromeda has dug her fingernails into his leg. Sirius small reaction earns him a scowl from Mrs. Black, then she glances at Andromeda. Sirius is worried his mother knows what just happened. He gives a small cough to draw her attention back to him.

"Today is a glorious day," Voldemort continues. "We are not only joining two magical bloodlines together, but welcoming newcomers into our ranks. This day gives us all hope that in the future all witches and wizards will understand the importance of blood purity. And it gives us hope that all weddings will be between two pure bloodlines. Let us celebrate, as I join these two together, as Husband and Wife."

Everyone claps, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix kiss to please the crowd. Sirius claps as well, but only because he knows his mother is watching him closely.

* * *

For the next half hour people stand and mingle, waiting for The Dark Lord to come talk to them about their place in his ranks. Those who already bare the Dark Mark have their sleeves rolled up for all to see. It took Sirius a good twenty minutes to shuffle away from his family and back toward Peter. Peter isn't standing, just sitting at the the table and nervously pushing food around on his plate. He looks more than relieved when Sirius sits down beside him.

"I didn't recognize you at first," Peter says.

"I probably wouldn't recognize myself," Sirius chuckles. "Are you holding up, ok?"

"Best I can," Peter says nervously. "This place is awful."

Sirius nods in agreement, "I don't like the way Regulus is eyeing those marks," Sirius says. He points Peter in the direction of Regulus. Regulus is talking to a twenty year old Death Eater and admiring the Dark Mark on his wrist. "I don't like that he's here, surrounding by all of this, he's already changed so much in the past year and a half. He doesn't need this type of darkness surrounding him."

"What's the matter, Sirius?" It's a chilling voice that could only belong to Narcissa. Sirius and Peter turn in their seats to see Narcissa and Lucius standing behind them. "Are you afraid you're brother is going to kill you once he finds out how disgusting you are?"

Sirius ignores the comment. "Say, when's your arranged marriage?"

"It won't be arranged," Narcissa snaps. She takes that moment to slink her arm around Lucius's waist. "We're actually in love."

"I didn't know you were capable of love," Sirius says. Lucius advances on him quickly, Sirius jumps to his feet, knocking his chair over. Lucius hand hits a goblet on his way to grabbing Sirius and it falls to the floor shattering. Sirius is backed against a wall and Lucius has the shoulder of Sirius's dress robes crinkled in in one fist and his wand in the other. The two boys stand so close together Sirius is able to spit up into Lucius face. The scuffle drew enough attention that Lucius can't do anything to retaliate. Voldemort steps close by, bringing everything to a halt.

"Let the boy down," Voldemort's cool voice carries over to them. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"This one's a nasty little blood traitor," Lucius snarls. He shoves Sirius farther down the wall closer toward Voldemort. Sirius has to take a moment to steady himself.

Voldemort eyes Sirius coolly, then turns to face Lucius. "That's a strong allegation. Why do you say this?"

"My Lord..." Mr. Black steps forward cautiously, bowing his head slightly as he addresses The Dark Lord. "This is my son, Sirius."

"Ah, I see." Voldemort turns back to Sirius. Sirius holds his breath, and hopes his face doesn't show his fear. "The young Gryffindor you've spoken about. Such a shame isn't it, to be sorted into a lesser house." At first, Sirius doesn't realize Voldemort is speaking directly to him. Voldemort takes the pause as a sign of agreement and continues to speak. "Tell me, young Sirius, do you one day wish to join my ranks?"

Every eye in the room is on Sirius, Sirius dares steal a glance at Peter. Peter is sitting in his chair, coward down and trembling. Sirius takes a deep breath to steady himself, he knows he can't lie at a time like this. "I'm from The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, doing anything less would be seen as disrespectful." Sirius hopes this is enough of an answer, because it isn't really an answer.

Sirius blinks and adverts his eyes and he realizes Voldemort is trying to look into them. Luckily for Sirius someone decides to open the large doors into the ballroom at that moment, drawing the attention away from him. Voldemort turns to see who is interrupting the meeting. Sirius is shocked when he sees Severus Snape standing next to an older man. Severus is the last person Sirius expected to see here. It doesn't take but a moment for Voldemort to cross over to Severus and the older man. The room stays deadly quiet, making it easy for Voldemort's voice to carry.

"Prince, you have decided to join us after all," Voldemort snarls. Sirius catches a glimpse of the Dark Mark on the older man's arm.

"My Lord, I'm sorry I've arrived late," The man bows. Voldemort slaps the man across the face with the back of his hand. The man crumbles to the floor. Severus shuffles backwards, drawing Voldemort's attention to him.

"You must be Severus. Tell me Severus, what is your blood-status."

"Half-blood," Severus chokes.

"My Lord," The elder man says from the floor, "Please do not take my sister's betrayal out on my nephew. He is not a blood-traitor. He has Prince blood in him. He'll remain loyal till the end."

"Is this true, you one day wish to join my ranks?" Voldemort eyes Severus the same way he did Sirius, and for half a second Sirius feels bad for Severus.

"Yes, My Lord." Severus says. The short moment of sympathy Sirius felt for Severus washes away with those words.

"I'm glad you're uncle was finally able to bring you. You are just in time for the initiation, it's something I'm glad you'll be able to see." Voldemort turns and glides back toward the two pillars. Everyone quickly finds their seats again. Sirius sits back down between Regulus and Andromeda.

One by one The Dark Lord calls out names, starting with Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix walks up to him and kneels down on one knee, she offers him her left arm.

"I give myself to you, My Lord," She says with nothing but pure admiration. Voldemort takes her left arm in his hand, rolls her sleeves up, and touches his wand to her wrist. He chants something Sirius can't hear. The dark image of a skull and snake look like they are being burned into Bellatrix's arm, with faint dark orange lines outlining the image before it finally settles to black. If it's painful Bellatrix shows no sign of it being so. This happens over and over, close to thirty witches and wizards standing before The Dark Lord. By time it's over Sirius is happy to see other's are leaving. He bits farewell to Peter then runs back up to his room for the night.

* * *

Sirius doesn't have much hope that Christmas will lift his spirits, ever since his family arrived back at 12 Grimmald Place on Christmas Eve the main thing any of them could talk about was the 'wedding'. Mr. and Mrs. Black talk nonstop about Regulus growing up to be strong and brave like his cousin during lunch on Christmas Eve, and even though Sirius asks to be excused he isn't allowed to be. He spends the day being forced to listen to his family's close minded ways, and only finds shelter from it when he can lay under the coffee table in the sitting room and watch the fire. Sirius knows it's stupid, but underneath the table he feels like his parents can't get to him. He can hear their voices but he can't see their disappointed and hate filled faces every time they talk about him.

Christmas Eve night Sirius is surprised when there is a faint knock on the door, "Um.. come in," he calls. He smiles when he sees it's Regulus.

"I wanted to give you this," Regulus says. He holds a pile of letters in his hand. Sirius frowns at them, but then stands up from his desk chair and takes the letters from Regulus. He realizes quickly they are letters from James, Remus, and Peter.

"Thank you," is all Sirius is able to say.

"Mother was hiding them," Regulus says. "I... I wanted you to be able to read them."

Sirius smiles as he flips through the letters, there's ten in total, five being from James. "Thank you," Sirius says again. Regulus shrugs then turns to leave. Sirius reaches out and touches his brothers shoulder, stopping him. "Are you ok, Regulus? I know _his_ presence was a little unnerving. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I'm fine, Sirius. I don't get scared at stuff like that anymore," Regulus says. He's clearly trying to sound more grown up and brave than he is.

"That's good," Sirius says. "But I do. And I don't have anyone to talk too about it."

"What about them," Regulus nods towards the letters in Sirius's hand.

"They don't understand," Sirius says. He tosses the letters aside and takes both of Regulus's shoulders in his hands. "They didn't grow up like we did, Reg. They don't understand what we've heard and seen. I know it used to scare you, and I'm glad it doesn't anymore, but I don't think it's a good thing for you to like it either."

"What am I suppose to do?" Regulus asks. "Unlike you I want to live up to the name of Black. It's who I am and this is how I can show it."

"There's other ways," Sirius says.

"How?"

Sirius stumbles for an answer because there isn't one. The Blacks are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eights, and as far as he's aware none of them have amounted to much outside of keeping their pure-blood status.

"Exactly," Regulus says when Sirius doesn't answer. "I want to make everyone proud of me. I don't want to disappoint anyone like you have." Regulus turns away and walks down the hall. Sirius steps into the doorway to call after him.

"Why did you bring me the letters, Reg?" Sirius asks.

"Because you are still my brother and I want you to be happy, Sirius. I just don't understand why you don't want that for me." Regulus ducks into his own bedroom and closes the door behind him before Sirius can say anything else.


	49. Fighting with Snivellus

The New Year comes and goes quickly and it's time for students to return to Hogwarts. James and Remus sit in their train compartment and watch out the window for their friends. James bounces his knee, and even though it's annoying Remus doesn't say anything about it. James scans every face he can looking for Sirius, and when the Black Family finally enters the platform he and Remus watch for any sign of trouble. Andromeda excuses herself quickly, probably using Prefect duty as a way to slip away. Sirius pushes his trunk behind his family, and when they finally stop it doesn't look like many words are spoken. Mrs. Black says something short and simple to Sirius and he nods a couple times before he pushes his trunk off toward the train. James and Remus wait until he's on the train then rush out into the aisle. It's crowded with other students looking for compartments. James and Remus push past them, and when James sees Sirius he uses his elbows to maneuver around the other students quicker.

"Sirius!" James shouts as he pushes around some other students. "Sirius!" He shouts again.

Sirius is almost knocked over with James's hug. He laughs, "I missed you too, mate."

"Don't joke!" James snaps, pulling away from Sirius.

"You never wrote us back," Remus says. "Peter told us what happened. We were worried about you."

"I couldn't use the family owl," Sirius shrugs. He heaves his trunk forward and leads his friends back toward the compartment. James talks the entire way.

"Are you ok? What happened over the holiday? You don't look hurt. You're hair is really short. Peter figured you're mum made you cut it. How's Regulus? What are you're plans for the summer? Are you going back home?"

"Slow down, James," Sirius laughs as he pushes his trunk up under his seat. The three boys settle into their seats, the only person they are missing is Peter. Sirius continues. "I'm fine. Yes Mother made me cut my hair don't bring it up again or I'll hurt you, got it. Remus are you all set for the full moon next week?"

"Don't change the subject," Remus snaps.

"I wasn't trying too," Sirius says honestly. "I just want to know you're ok."

"I'm fine," Remus says sternly. "But what about you. We didn't get any news from you the entire break. Peter said it was awful and he was only there one day."

"Did he tell you Snivellus was there?" Sirius asks.

"Yes," James grumbles. "That little git, makes me wonder even more why he hangs out with Evans. What's he playing at?"

Peter opens the compartment door, so not to be overheard none of them talk until it's closed again.

Remus continues the conversation like it was never interrupted, "We just need to make sure Evans has someone watching her back for awhile. Never let her be alone with Snivellus."

* * *

"How was you're holiday at your Uncle's, Severus?" Lily asks as she sits down in the train compartment. Twenty minutes into the train ride Lily said goodbye to her Gryffindor friends in their compartment and set off to find Severus.

"Uneventful," Severus lies. He closes his potions book he was reading it sets it beside him.

"That can't be true," Lily says. "You went there for a reason right? What was it?"

"So my parents could scream and fight without me there."

Lily frowns, "Severus, your holiday had to have something good in it. Pick any one thing that made you smile and tell me about it."

"I haven't been smiling lately, Lily," Severus admits.

The door to their compartment opens. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all let themselves in. Lily scowls at them as they take it upon themselves to find a comfortable place. Sirius props himself up against the window, leaning against it casually. James and Remus sit either side of Lily, and Peter takes the same seat as Severus but sits as far away as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asks.

"We wanted a word with Snivellus," James says, leaning forward intimidatingly.

"Go ahead, have your word then," Lily says. She too leans forward to match James. James shoots her a sideways grin of approval and admiration.

"You might want to leave," Sirius says to Lily.

"And make it four against one? I'm staying."

"Suit yourself," Sirius shrugs. Severus eyes Sirius, sending him a warning look not to say anything stupid in front of Lily. Sirius has his own plans though and speaks anyway.

"You missed the wedding, Snivellus. I thought I'd fill you in on what was said before you arrived."

"Wedding?" Lily asks, looking around the compartment in confusion. "Who's wedding? Severus you never said you went to one."

"Oh, he didn't," Sirius says casually. "He showed up later."

"Black," Severus says with warning.

Sirius continues. "Snivellus here missed the part about the bonding of magical bloodlines. Though I'm sure it's something his uncle thought he should hear."

"Black," Severus warns again, gritting his teeth.

"You need to leave," Lily says firmly.

"But it's important Snivellus hears this," James says.

"Very important," Sirius says. "I was warned, very sternly I might add, not tell anyone of the names I heard or faces I saw at the wedding. If I were to tell someone about what happened after the wedding then bad things would happen to that person. And I don't plan on letting anyone get hurt, and I hope you don't either Snivellus. I know you come from a family that believes in blood purity, and you know as well as I do that if you started developing feelings toward anyone not of pure-blood than something bad would happen. To you and that person," Sirius looks sharply at Lily. "And we don't want anyone innocent getting hurt because of it."

In a matter of a second everyone in the compartment is standing with their wands drawn. Severus is sticking his into the side of Sirius neck, and in return Sirius has his jammed into Severus's rib cage. James, Remus, and Peter all have theirs' at Severus's back. Lily has her's out but she has it hanging by her side, not wanting to point it at anyone just yet.

Lily speaks calmly but firmly. "I want the four of you out of our compartment, now!"

"We're just trying to protect you, Evans," James says.

"I don't need protection from a bully," Lily says through clinched teeth. "Leave. _Now._ "

Sirius shoves Severus away from him and makes for the door. There's some threatening glares and murmurs thrown around the compartment as the Marauders exit. James is the last out, and before closing he door behind him he stops to say, "Watch your back with this one, Evans." Lily steps forward and closes the door in his face.

* * *

The next two weeks are hell for the Marauders, Severus, and Lily. Every time the Marauders and Severus are in a room together they start arguing. It starts out as little things and nothing out of the ordinary. James will comment on Severus's hair or his tattered second-hand text books, but then the comments will turn into threats from both sides. By time wands are drawn no one can tell who drew first.

Professor Flitwick hands out detentions to James, Sirius, and Severus one day during Charms after the three of them were threatening to hex each other. Remus was sure that was going to be the fight a spell was actually used, despite Remus and Lily yelling at them to stop. Luckily Professor Flitwick intervened before anyone was hurt.

Saturday morning James has to serve his detention with Professor Flitwick, and he's not pleased to see he's writing lines. Sirius is down on the school grounds, helping Professor Sprout by pushing around a wheel barrel full of fertilizer and dirt while Professor Sprout scoops it onto new plants, prepping for Spring. It doesn't seem like much of a punishment, but watching other students spend the Saturday on the grounds by relaxing and playing stupid little games is torture. Severus is spending detention with his Head of House, Professor Slughorn, by sorting out the storage closets in the back of the potions classroom. Severus doesn't mind, he enjoys reading the labels and seeing what's inside the cabinets the older students use. Severus didn't plan on spending the weekend with Lily anyway, she's angry at him for stooping down to Potter's and Black's level and fighting with them, so this Saturday was going to be spent in his dorm room doing schoolwork.

Saturday evening at dinner the Marauders all huddle together, none of them in a particularly good mood. They eat in silence and listen to the chatter going on around them. Remus and Peter make James and Sirius sit with their backs to the Slytherin table, that way neither boy is tempted to seek out Severus. Once dessert appears the Marauders leave, each grabbing a cupcake on their way out.

Halfway up the Grand Staircase they decide instead of going to their dorm they'll go to the Room of Requirements. James opens the room, asking for a place they can all relax. The room opens up into the same room Andromeda and Ted had been using, except now it also has a couple beanbag chairs and a radio. Sirius flips the radio on and isn't surprised to hear it's already tuned too WWN. James and Remus make themselves comfortable in the beanbags, Sirius stretches out on the couch, and Peter curls up in the armchair.

They spend the night talking about becoming Animagus and coming up with a plan on how they can start their own personal training.

"It's probably best that we read as much as we can about the entire process before you do anything. Once we know every challenge that will be coming your way then you can start," Remus says.

"I want to start as soon as possible," James says. "Sirius and I could sneak down to the Library tomorrow night and steal that Animagus book we found."

"You can't risk getting detention again, McGonagall might not let you play the next Quidditch match," Remus says. "I'll go with Sirius."

"Seriously?" Sirius asks. "Congrats Remus, you're wild side is back. We've missed ya' mate."

Remus shoots Sirius a scowl. "Not that you need detention again either, Sirius."

Sirius shrugs, "I've got nothing to lose."

They decide to spend the night in the Room of Requirement, James checks his watch and sees that it's past curfew. Even though they aren't far from the Gryffindor Tower they don't want to risk being out late without the Invisibility Cloak. James and Remus stretch out on the floor, using the beanbags as makeshift beds. Sirius, who already had one of the couches claimed, stretches out. Peter makes himself comfortable on the second couch. Even though the sleeping situations aren't ideal all four boys fall asleep quickly, the radio still playing and the fire still smoldering.


	50. The Truth Behind Animagi

**AN: Wow, chapter 50 already... When I started writing this I was just messing around with some ideas and I had no intentions on continuing this story for so long or even uploading it to the site. I'm glad I decided to share. 40 followers and 34 favorites! Wow. I'm still in shock that all of you are really enjoying this story, and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all the kind words and all support you have given me.**

* * *

Just in case anyone goes looking for the missing _The Truth Behind Animagi_ by Rowan Kingly, Remus and Sirius stash it in the Room of Requirements. That way it won't be found up in their dorm room if professors start asking questions.

To none of their surprise Remus has read the entire Animagus book in a week.

"That was probably the most complected thing I've ever read," Remus admits as soon as he reads the last sentence. He puts the book down on the coffee table between the two couches and leans away from it, not wanting to look at it again for awhile. He, Sirius, and Peter are all waiting in the Room of Requirement for James to get back from Quidditch practice. The practice is running late, Gryffindor won their second match against Ravenclaw, meaning they will be playing for the Quidditch cup in two weeks. Ramsay has made the practices an hour longer each night because of this.

Sirius and Peter both look up from their Potions assignment.

"You still think we can do it though, right?" Sirius asks.

"I do, but it'll take a lot of hard work," Remus says. "Things could go really wrong too."

"How wrong?" Peter squeaks.

"Bad wrong. Saint Mungos wrong." Remus doesn't feel like elaborating at the moment. He struggled reading through the part about witches and wizards who have died while attempting to become Animagus. Another section was about those who got stuck as animals, resulting in loss of limbs or sanity by time they finally got themselves transformed back.

Peter looks like he could be sick, but swallows it back, "Should we really be doing this?"

Remus wants to admit they are all way in over their heads, but he also knows nothing will stop Sirius and James. Remus doesn't dare say no, because they'd try to do it behind his back.

"That's up to you, Peter," Remus says. Peter nods and leans back in his chair, trying to make up his mind on what to do. The door opens just then, and James steps inside. He carries his Nimbus 1500 and is soaking wet.

"Is it raining?" Sirius asks.

"No I decided to take a swim around the lake," James says sarcastically. "Ah, Remus. You've put the book down, did you finish it?"

"No I decided to give up on the entire plan," Remus says, matching James sarcasm.

"Remus here was actually just telling us about how bad things could go," Sirius says.

"Bad?" James asks, he walks over to Sirius and shakes his head like a dog, letting water fly down onto his friend. Sirius laughs and attempts to push James away with his foot. Once James is finished he turns back to Remus. "Not death bad, right?"

"Well..." Remus says, scrunching up his face.

"You never said anything about death!" Peter squeaks. "You just said Saint Mungos."

"Oh that place is great." James takes a seat in a beanbag because none of his friends want to share a couch with him soaking wet. "If I were to get seriously injured make sure they ship me there and not some half-ass place."

"It's not funny, James," Peter says.

"Oh come on. We're doing this, aren't we? Might as well have a sense of humor about the stuff that could go wrong."

"The three of you need to read the book," Remus says. "Make up your minds afterwards. It's not something simple like one of our pranks, this is hard work. And it won't be easy to hide what we're doing. We'll loose a lot of time doing this because it takes a lot of practice."

* * *

It takes the other three Marauders longer to read the Animagus book, but after reading it themselves Peter is a nervous wreck. They move around the dorm room getting ready to go to sleep, and all Peter can talk about is possibly dying.

"We won't die, Peter," James says casually. He makes himself comfortable on the edge of Sirius's bed.

"Y-you don't know that for sure," Peter stutters.

"Cross my heart," James says. To show he means it he moves a finger over his heart in an X form.

"And hope to _die_ ," Sirius chuckles. James elbows him hard in the ribs.

"Shush," James says simply before directing his attention back to Peter. "Just remember we're doing this for Remus." Peter nobs but that doesn't stop him from being nervous. James points out the window at the rising moon then points at Remus, who is asleep in his bed. "Tomorrow night is the next full moon, and look how sick Remus already is. Tomorrow night is going to be torture for him, the least we can do to help him is this."

"You're right," Peter says. "I just don't want to get hurt or die."

"I won't let that happen," Sirius says simply.

* * *

The next night Remus bids farewell to his friends then leaves to go to the shack off the school grounds. The Marauders wait until nightfall, and as they see the moon rising outside their window they throw on the Invisibility Cloak and go downstairs to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. James twist the ear then one by one they slide down into the tunnel with their wands lit. When Sirius opens the trapdoor at the end of the tunnel they can already hear the racket coming from the shack.

James flinches as he gets to his feet and looks over in the direction of the shack. They can't quite see it from here, but a few steps farther down the hill and it comes into view. Peter is shaking from the noise they hear, and James knows now why the locals think it's haunted.

"Are we sure that's Remus?" Sirius asks as they look down on the shack. A loud shrieking noise echos around the trees they stand in and all three boys shutter.

James nods. "I'm guessing the sleeping potion didn't put him to sleep." A long awful howl makes the hairs on the back of James neck stand up, and despite knowing Remus can't get to them he takes a cautious step back. "We're doing this right? Becoming Animagi?"

"Definitely," Sirius says through a sad grimace, he can't peel his eyes away from the shack. "Peter?"

"Y-yes," Peter stutters. "Can we go back now?"

The three boys turn on their heels. As they climb back down into the tunnel they all feel slightly guilty for leaving Remus behind.

* * *

Up in the hospital wing the next morning Madam Pomfrey tends to Remus's wounds. His arms and waist bare awful scratches. Remus grimaces as she touches different gels and potions to the wounds. She gives him a special relaxant to drink so his muscles don't feel so tight after a few minutes. It was one of his worse nights yet, the wolf turned on itself, resulting in Remus coming too with blood covering his arms and side. He rushed up to the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could, and was glad to see that everyone else was in class so they wouldn't stare at him in the hallways.

"You need to stay the night, Remus," Madam Pomfrey says. "I want to monitor these wounds and make sure they don't reopen." She's managed to seal the cuts, but Remus is sure the one on his waist will scar.

"Can I go to my dorm and get my schoolbooks?" Remus asks. Madam Pomfrey gives him an hour to gather his things for the night. Remus climbs the stairs up to the Gryffindor Tower. It's busier now, because it's nearing lunch and other students are out of classes. In the Common Room a couple older Gryffindors glance at Remus, he's still in his day clothes and not his uniform. He ignores the curious stares and rushes up to his dorm. Peter is there digging through his trunk, at the sound of the door closes he looks up and grins.

"Hi, Remus. How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Remus shrugs. "I'm staying the night at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey wants to monitor these." He lifts his shirt up enough to show the newly sealed wound on his waist. Peter flinches and Remus drops his shirt. "It doesn't hurt anymore," Remus adds.

"That's good," Peter says. He turns back to his trunk. "I'll let Sirius and James know where you are."

"Are they already downstairs eating?" Remus asks as he starts to gather his things.

"I think James is busy following Evans around," Peter says. "She and Snape were talking and James didn't like it."

"Typical," Remus chuckles.

Peter turns to Remus and opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again, feeling awkward. Remus notices.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," Peter mumbles.

"Peter. You can tell me."

"We... we took the Gregory the Smarmy tunnel into Hogsmeade l-last night," Peter stutters. Remus frowns and looks down at the books in his hands to avoid eye contact with Peter. He tries to think over what possible things his friends could have heard. Peter continues, "I decided I-I want to do it. Become an Animagus."

"You don't have too, not if you're worried about it," Remus says. He looks back up at Peter.

"I am. But the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor... he said m-maybe it'll help me find the bravery inside me. I want to be brave, Remus."


	51. Alternative Quidditch Position

The final Quidditch match of the season is in two days, and James can not think of anything else. As the Marauders gather their things for Astronomy James is talking about crushing Slytherin on Friday.

"We'll wipe those smug looks right off their faces," James says. "Ramsay and Webb have been working on this really cool toss, it's called the Double Back Toss. The two of them-"

"You already told us, James," Sirius chuckles.

"Oh, I did?"

"You already told us every new play you've learned," Remus reminds him. Remus looks over at James's school books, and with a frown scans all the items James holds. "James, where's your essay?"

"Essay?" James asks, eyebrows narrowed.

"The essay I reminded you to finish on Sunday," Remus says impatiently.

James's heart sinks, he completely forgot about the Astronomy essay. Sunday he was finishing up some critically close too over-due Charms work, Monday he had Quidditch Practice, and last night he had turned his focus to Transfiguration work. Now it's Wednesday and he doesn't have the Astronomy essay that's due in thirty minutes.

"Crap!" James yells. "Maybe Professor Corona will forget she assigned the essays."

Sirius laughs, "No sir, I'll remind her about it. I actually worked hard on mine. I want the grade for it."

"I can't take a missed mark!" James stresses. "Crap, what do I do?"

The other three Marauders all shrug in unison.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius says. He walks past James and pats his shoulder in fake sympathy.

"Shove off," James grumbles and pulls his shoulder roughly away from Sirius. He reluctantly follows his friends out of the dorm and up to the Astronomy tower. He glances around at all the other students, who all hold their essays in their hands. James grimaces.

Professor Corona walks around and takes up the essays as soon as she enters the classroom. She stops short at James, who has nothing to offer her. "Potter, I see you haven't written your essay," she says.

"No, Professor."

"Was two weeks not proper enough time to complete it?" She asks.

James shrugs, "I've been busy."

"Please come talk to me after class, Potter," Professor Corona says. There's some chuckles around the room directed toward James, mostly coming from the Ravenclaw students they share the class with. The class is an hour long, and the lesson focuses on something James can't stay focused on. He glances over and sees Remus is taking good notes like usual, so James doesn't bother with any of his own. Once the class is over Sirius whispers "good luck" then exits the room with Remus and Peter. James waits at his desk.

"James Potter, I was wondering if you'd ever put any effort into my class," Professor Corona says.

"I do put effort into it," James says, but his argument is weak.

"You said you've been busy these past two weeks, what is your schedule like?"

James lists off all of his classes, which is the standard second year classes that are assigned. Professor Corona nods while James talks, then finally when he's finished she says. "You also have Quidditch Practice, correct? How many nights a week is that?

"Two," James says.

"Perhaps that's what eating into your time to complete your classwork. Mr. Potter, I'm not sure if you are aware but Hogwarts focuses on academics first. If your extra curricular activities are causing you to fall behind in your schoolwork then there needs to be a change in you're schedule."

"I don't have to take Astronomy?" James grins. But he regrets the joke as soon as he says it. Professor Corona shots him a meaningful look.

"No, Mr. Potter. That is not what I mean. When is your next Quidditch practice?" James wants to lie, to say he doesn't have another one, but if Professor Corona were to ask Ramsay about it James would be in even more trouble.

"Tomorrow night at seven, Professor," James says. He clinches his fist underneath his desk and prepares himself for the bad news he already knows is coming.

"Tomorrow night at seven I want you here, in my classroom. You can take that time to write the essay."

"It's our last practice, Professor. We compete for the cup on Friday."

"Mr. Potter," Professor Corona says sternly. "If you put the same amount of enthusiasm and work into this class that you do Quidditch you'd be passing with the highest of marks. As it is, you find Quidditch more important than your classwork. I will give news to your captain and let him know why you will be missing practice tomorrow."

* * *

"Potter!" Ramsay comes storming up to James Thursday morning at breakfast. James grimaces and turns to Ramsay, who's face is red in anger.

"Morning," James says cheerfully, raising his goblet as a friendly gesture.

"Don't even start," Ramsay warns. "You do realize tonight is our last practice, correct? And now you have detention."

"Well _technically_ I don't think it's detention."

"Potter."

"I'm sorry," James says. "I tried to tell her it was our last practice. She wouldn't listen."

"Maybe if you listened in class this wouldn't happen."

"I'm sorry," James says again. "At least I'm not missing the match."

"If I were in my right mind I'd make you sit out, put Jennings in your place."

Friday and Oglesby come over to the commotion to see what's happening, "What'd Potter do now?" Friday asks.

"How come you just assume I did something?" James frowns. Beside him Sirius coughs up his juice in laughter. "Shut up, Sirius," James grumbles.

"Potter has detention tonight at seven," Ramsay informs the teams beaters.

"You didn't..." Oglesby turns to James with a hostile look.

James puts his hands in the air, surrendering to the fight. "I'm sorry," He says yet again. "I promise it won't cost us our game."

His teammates all leave fuming, and James turns back to his breakfast, his appetite gone.

* * *

After his detention Thursday evening James walks down to the Gryffindor Common Room, shuffling his feet the whole way, taking his twice as long to return as normal. When he finally climbs through the portrait hole he's expecting Ramsay to round on him yet again for missing practice. The last thing he expects to happen when he enters the room is Marissa to come rushing over to him. She looks flustered.

"What's wrong?" James asks, he glances around the common room but doesn't see any of his teammates.

"Oglesby is in the Hospital Wing," Marissa says. "He took a bludger to the head near the end of practice. He's unconscious. The rest of the team is there now, I said I'd wait for you here."

James quickly runs up to the his dorm to drop off his bag, sees his friends aren't there and must be down at dinner, then heads quickly back down the stairs. Together and he Marissa rush to the Hospital Wing. The the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is scattered across the room. Shipman and Cross sit in chairs, each nursing a cup of what James assumes to be pumpkin juice. Webb is standing looking out a window, drumming his fingers impatiently on the windowsill. Ramsay stands on one side of the bed Oglesby is laying in. Madam Pomfrey keeps ushering him to back up so she can exam Oglesby better. Friday sits on the other side of Oglesby, he's sitting on a spare bed but he's leaned so far over he looks like he could fall off at any moment.

James steps closer to see Oglesby. Madam Pomfrey is putting an ice pack on his head and wrapping bandages around it to keep the pack in place.

"He will wake up," Madam Pomfrey informs James and Marissa. "But it might be a couple days before he does. I already told Josh that if he wakes up before tomorrow's match he still isn't allowed to play."

"Are we having tomorrows match?" James asks.

"Yes," Ramsay says. "Oglesby would be furious if we forfeit it." James nods in understanding, then steps away from the bed as Madam Pomfrey shoos him away so she can get to the other side. James and Marissa each find another set of chairs not far from the window Webb is looking out of. Madam Pomfrey leaves them, and informs them they can only stay for another thirty minutes. Everyone is quiet at first, then finally a soft murmur of chattering starts between them. Finally Ramsay talks loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Right, with Oglesby out this makes things difficult for tomorrows match. Normally I'd move Webb to the Beater position and Jennings would be Chaser. But I need Webb and myself as Chaser because we've been working hard on the double back toss. No offence Potter but your double back toss won't cut it for this match and we're relying on it to score. Moving Cross is clearly not an option. Jennings, your good with a Quaffle for sure so I want to put you on that, and frankly I don't feel comfortable making you beater even if your aunt is nationally ranked, it's not the position for you. Shipman, you're too good of a Keeper to pull you off the goals our final game, so that leaves me one person to fill the Beater position with."

Everyone turns to look at James and he looks over his shoulder, like he expects to see another person standing behind him.

"Me?" James asks.

"I've seen you horsing around with the beaters bats and you're good. Trust me I know your wicked good with the Quaffle but I need Webb as my second this game."

"I haven't actually practiced as Beater though. You always had Webb as back up Beater so-"

Ramsay holds up a hand, cutting James short, "I know, stupid on my part to not have you practicing with the bat more. It won't be a mistake I make next year. I need Webb for the double back toss. Unless you can master it in a night you're going to be Beater tomorrow. I know you can so don't try to say you aren't capable of it."

"I'll take the brunt of the work," Friday informs James. "Just keep the bludgers from straying too far and I'll do all the hard stuff."

James nods, agreeing he'll do it.

* * *

The next day James holds the bat in hand and mounts his broom. As he kicks off he tests the weight of the bat in his hands. It's not a foreign feelings, he has in fact played as beater before just goofing around. It wasn't that he was disappointed or upset he was moved to Beater for this match, he'd just rather be the main focus of today's game. The bludgers are more focused on than the Beaters themselves. Where as with the Quaffle it's the players controlling it that get all the attention and not the actual ball itself.

James takes his new spot in the circle. He's now opposite from the bulky Slytherin Beater, Brennan, a fourth year with the build of someone much older. James glances over to Marissa, who's in his normal spot. She looks focused and ready to play. Madam Hooch positions herself under the teams and lets the Snitch and bludgers out of the large trunk. They zoom away, all in different directions. James twist his fingers tighter around his bat as he watches a bludger circle a goalpost and preps himself for the new challenge ahead.

The Quaffle is tossed in the air and the whistles blows. James swoops backwards out of the mad dash for the Quaffle. He hesitates a moment, glancing around the field at the Slytherin Chasers as they quickly pass the Quaffle between themselves; narrowly avoiding the Gryffindor Chasers as they try to snatch the ball from them.

"Oi, Potter!" Friday calls. "Don't focus on the Quaffle." James shakes his head and turns to see Brennan slam his bat so hard into a bludger James feels sympathy pains in his own wrist. The bludger speeds toward Ramsay. James is closer than Friday, so he speeds forward. He's between Ramsay and the bludger just as Ramsay snags the Quaffle and turns around.

In the matter of a second the bludger reaches James. James barley has time to react but he brings his bat up and the bludger cracks against it and off to the left. Moments later Ramsay zooms by James, the quaffle in tow. James turns his head just in time to see all three Slytherin Chasers following Ramsay, and without time to move out of the way he braces himself. As Wentz passes he slams a shoulder into James, sending him spinning wildly. James leans close to his broom and tries to steer it out of the spin. When he slows and steadies himself he is able to see Ramsay scored for Gryffindor.

James moves quickly toward a bludger that is zipping dangerously close to Marissa. Brennan is also advancing on it, so James leans close to his broom to gain more speed. He's on it in seconds, but Brennan isn't far away. James hits the bludger, but he doesn't have any aim and it shoots off towards Brennan. Brennan easily sends the bludger back. James braces himself and tries to aim better this time. He takes a large swooping swing and grins as the bludger is sent off toward the Slytherin Chasers, forcing them to scatter and break their formation. This helps Marissa score another 10 points for Gryffindor.

Brennan flies close to James and shouts over to him through a nasty smile, "One hit from a bludger and your skinny ass would be snapped in two."

James throws a cocky grin back, "You've been admiring my ass?" James sees a fit of madness flash in Brennan's eyes, so he takes that as his sign to leave and speeds off back toward the excitement of the game.

Half and hour later Gryffindor is leading 70 -30. Ramsay and Webb used the double back toss five times to score, and once the Slytherins caught on Ramsay called for a timeout.

James lands and nearly collapses form exhaustion. His arms hurt from taking so many swings and hits. He massages his wrist. He never hit the bludger this many times in a short time period, and his arms and wrist are starting to feel like they are on fire.

"Potter, dial it down a bit," Friday says. "You'll kill yourself playing that way. How many hits have you taken?"

James shrugs, "Lost count."

"Right," Ramsay says, already forming a plan in his head. "We've used the double back toss as much as we can and that's got us a good lead. Potter, Friday is right, you'll kill yourself if you keep swinging that bat the way you do. Take the next five minutes of the game to rest, don't argue." He turns to Webb and Jennings and starts laying out a new play, James listens carefully, so he'll know where to be to protect them from the bludger. When they fly back into the air, James has to force himself to not use the bat for five full minutes.

Fifteen minutes after the timeout the Snitch is sighted. James watches Cross and Malfoy race each other around the pitch, then he turns his focus back to Young, the other Slytherin beater. He is eyeing the bludger with a nasty look. He swings his bat and the bludger goes flying off toward the two seekers. James doesn't have time to see where Friday is, he just leans forward on his broom and tries to beat the bludger to the Seekers. As James swings his bat to stop the bludger from reaching it's mark Brennan flies up beside him. Brennan is faster with his swing than James is, and the bludger cracks off his bat and into the front of James's broom. James looses control, and as he spins he collides with someone and is thrown off his broom.

He closes his eyes and braces for impact, he can't hear anything but roars of anger and the wind in his ears, all combining as one awful noise. When James finally hits the ground it's harder than he imagined. A sharp pain shoots through his leg. He opens his eyes to see he had collided with Cross, who lays in a heap beside James. James grimaces and drags his eyes farther up the pitch. Lucius Malfoy is casually landing his broom onto the green of the pitch and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team is following suit.

The roaring in James's ears doesn't stop, and he realizes quickly it's a mix of booing and hissing Gryffindors and cheering Slytherins. The Gryffindor Quidditch team all land quickly beside James and Cross. James makes to stand up, but the pain in his leg keeps him down. He finally looks down at it, and flinches when he realizes his leg is twisted backwards.

"Stay down, Potter." Ramsay orders. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Hooch are down on the pitch and standing with the Gryffindors in the matter of seconds. James glances through the crowd of his teammates and Professors and his heart sinks as he watches the Slytherins celebrate. Madam Pomfrey kneels down beside James to exam his broken leg.

"Brennan cheated," James declares.

Cross, who is nursing his arm, finally stands up. "I saw that," He says. "He was too close to direct the bludger toward you."

"Madam Hooch?" Ramsay turns to her for support.

"I'm sorry, Ramsay," Madam Hooch says. "Slytherin has won."

"Professor!" Ramsay now turns to McGonagall in protest, but she holds her hand up to silence him.

"Ouch!" They all look down at James, Madam Pomfrey has slid his knee pad off his leg, causing a searing pain to shoot through his entire leg.

"Sorry, Potter," she says casually. Then she adds, "This looks bad. It'll take a couple different spells but I can fix it." She stands up and steps closer to Cross, who shakes his head.

"My arm isn't broke," he says. But she doesn't listen and takes his arm in her hands to look at it better.

"So Potter, think you'll ever play as beater again?" Friday chuckles.

"Never," James says though a weak laugh. He turns his focus back toward the celebrating Slytherins, slight anger bowling inside him. "Promise me we'll put them in their place next year and win that cup."


	52. Starting the Animagus Training

A week later Oglesby returns to the Gryffindor Tower from the Hospital Wing and the whole Quidditch team sits on or around the couches to talk about the Quidditch match. Oglesby is shocked and devastated to hear they didn't win, but he's even more shocked to hear James filled his place while he was out.

"You wanted to get the kid killed for missing practice, didn't you Ramsay?" Oglesby laughs.

"He held his own well, made a fair beater," Ramsay admits. "Friday, maybe he should fill your spot next year."

"No!" James says a little too quickly.

"Don't worry, Potter. You did well this year as Chaser. I think I'll keep you," Ramsay claims.

"Thanks," James says sarcastically. Everyone laughs.

Sirius steps into the common room, "Oh, sorry, didn't realize you had a party going on down here. I need James a moment."

James jumps to his feet, says goodnight to his team mates, then follows Sirius up the stairs to their dorm. "What's going on?" James asks once they are inside their dorm with the door closed.

"Remus figured out the spell for the first Animagus training," Sirius beams. Remus is holding open a book about transfiguration that they 'borrowed' from the Library. This book is filled with diagrams and equations to follow.

"Wicked!" James beams. "Can we do it now? Once we do this spell we've officially started the training right?"

Remus, who is biting his lip from concentration, doesn't look up from the book but says, "Yes."

"Then let's do it," James says. They all gather around the book.

"The first step to the Animagus training is casting the same spell onto yourself every twenty four hours for seven days. It's a complicated spell, as it's advanced Transfigurations. The spell will not show any physical changes as it's being cast, so there is no way to know if it's been cast correctly until the person using it attempts to move onto the next part of the Animagus training," Remus explains.

James cocks his head sideways to look at the diagram they are suppose to be following and frowns. "How did you figure this out?" James asks.

"Look at it closer, remember what McGonagall told us about transfigurations the second week of school?" Remus asks. James frowns again, how is he suppose to remember something from that long ago? Remus gives the three boys a few moments to study the diagram, and when he can tell none of them can remember he tells them. "It's about the unknown variable, Z."

"Oh," James says. He's still frowning. "I still don't get it, sorry."

"Blimey James," Remus throws his hands in the air. "And you're good at Transfigurations. This enchantment finds that unknown variable. In the case of Animagus you're Z."

"Ooohhh..." James says, understanding now. "So you can't start the training until Z, in this case ourselves, is factored into the equation. And this spell will factor us in."

Remus nods, grinning with pride for his friend.

"Brilliant Remus," Sirius says. "So what's the spell?"

"Ayvognita," Remus informs them. "And remember, you won't know if you're doing it right until the week is up and we move onto the next part. So give yourself a couple practice tries before you actually cast it on yourself."

The three boys nod and spread out across the room, they each repeat the word over and over until Remus confirms they are saying it correctly. Finally they all share a glance and nod. They put their wands up to their own temples.

"Here goes nothing," James says. He takes a deep breath. "Ayvognita." He holds his breath a moment, expecting to feel something, but nothing happens. Sirius and Peter copy him, and both stand silent and still.

Sirius chuckles and moves his wand away from his temple, "Well that was anticlimactic."

"That's it," Remus shrugs. "The time is 10:07. We probably could have picked a better time to do it, because now that's the exact time you have to do it for the rest of the week."

* * *

That entire week the Marauders make sure they are up in the dorm room by ten o'clock. At 10:07, James, Sirius, and Peter each cast Ayvognita on themselves. By the end of the week, Remus has worked out the next part of the training, but he makes them go to the Room of Requirements for it.

"Why are we doing this here?" Sirius asks.

"Because we don't want anyone walking in on us, it's be pretty hard to explain what we're doing."

"What are these, Remus?" James asks. There are Transfigurations diagrams sitting on the coffee table. "And where did you get them and have time to bring them here?"

"I got it all last night from different classrooms. Sometimes I can't sleep close to the full moon," Remus shrugs. "I didn't want to wake any of you." He picks up a diagram. "All of this is so you can test and see if the spell worked. And um... Sorry Peter, but you won't be happy about this part." Remus pulls out a small knife.

"Bloody hell, Remus," Sirius explains. "What's that for?"

Remus chuckles, "Now you see why I didn't want to do this up in our dorm room. It requires blood. Not a lot!" He adds at the shocked looks on his friends faces. "Just a drop or two. You can just cut the tip of your finger. Then you put the blood onto the diagrams and they'll show us if 'Z' has been found or not."

"Sounds lovely," James says, stepping forward and taking the small knife from Remus. "You're scary sometimes, ya'know? Brilliant, but scary. How'd you figure all of this out?"

Remus shrugs, "I read the books, no different than you. I told you it takes concentration. That includes deciphering the diagrams."

"Let's do this," Sirius says. "James, give me the knife."

"No," James protest. "I'm doing it first."

"No you cast the spell first, I get to do this." Sirius makes to swipe for the knife and James pulls it away laughing. Sirius grabs at it again and James jumps onto the couch to hold it out of Sirius's reach.

Remus rolls his eyes, he shouts over Sirius and James's bickering. "That's probably not the best thing to be fighting over. James, give the knife to Sirius, you don't have to be first to do everything."

James grumbles in protest but hands Sirius the knife. They all get on their knees around the coffee table. Sirius pulls one of the Transfiguration diagrams in front of him. He pushes the point of the knife into the tip of his finger then lets a couple drops of blood fall down onto the diagram. Remus, who is beside Sirius, pulls a book over so he can glance between Sirius's diagram and the pictures on the page. The symbols on Sirius's diagram change and move around the parchment slowly. Remus frowns down at them as he studies the page. Finally everything on the parchment stops moving.

"What's that mean?" Sirius asks, glancing over Remus's arm at the book. "Did I do it right?"

Remus doesn't answer a moment, just keeps glancing back and forth from Sirius's diagram and the pictures in the book. They all wait as patiently as they can for Remus to come to a conclusion. "You did it correctly," He finally says.

"Yes!" Sirius says in triumph, he passes the knife to James, "Your turn, mate." James takes the knife and cuts the tip of his finger. The symbols on his diagram do the same as Sirius's, and once they come to a rest on the parchment Remus nods.

"You did it right."

Peter takes the knife next and flinches a little as he cuts his fingertip and a couple drops of blood fall down onto the diagram. They all sit and watch as the symbols on his parchment move and change, but halfway through Remus can tell something isn't right. He studies the book for a long time, and when he looks back the symbols are still moving. By now, James, Sirius, and Peter also know something isn't right.

"Shouldn't the symbols have stopped moving by now?" James asks.

Remus nods, "They should have. I think something went wrong with the spell."

Peter groans, "So I have to start over?"

"I think so," Remus informs him. "It looks like you got close though, probably just miscast the spell once or twice."

"We can wait for him, right?" Sirius asks. "We don't have to move onto the next part of the training yet?"

"Luckily no, but later on if someone falls behind it'll be harder for them to catch up. For now we'll fix this and get Peter past this part of the training. Then we'll move onto the next part."

* * *

 **AN: Ok so I came up with this on a whim and I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense. There isn't much information out there about Animagus training, but there is a bit on Transfiguration so I used that to help me come up with this. I hope you like it, and their Animagus training has now officially began! So that's exciting.**

 **I have a couple ideas in planning and I know about the mandrake leaf so I will be using that later on.** **But if you have any ideas on what they could do for Animagus training I'd love to hear them. I'd like to try and include as much as I can of their training (and the mishaps that happen during) and I'll use your ideas if you have anything you'd like to share and give me permission to use! Thanks!**


	53. Revenge for Quidditch

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I can't PM some of you and thank you personally, so I'd like to thank you here!**

* * *

Peter spent the next week redoing the first part of the Animagus training, and to everyone's relief he's diagram showed it was done correctly. Remus makes the other three study the next part of the training, and wants them to understand it as was well as he does. Exams are approaching, and all of their heads are filled with random Transfigurations facts that have nothing to do with their exam.

The Marauders sit up in their dorm room studying. Sirius sits on his bed cross legged and has _The Truth Behind Animagi_ open in front of him. James and Peter are spending some of their free time studying for the Potions final, while Remus finishes the last Astronomy chart for the year; he agreed to do James's as well as long as James promised to learn the next part of the Animagus training on his own.

There's a knock at the door, and Sirius slides another book over _The Truth Behind Animagi_ before saying the person can enter.

Ramsay opens the door and leans into the room, "Potter, The Heads of Houses just let all of us Captains know that we need to get our crap out of the Quidditch huts by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir," James gives a two finger salute off his temple. Truth is he's left all his Quidditch gear down in the hut. Ever since Gryffindor lost the cup he hasn't wanted to look at it. Ramsay nods and closes the door back behind him. "Stupid Quidditch," James grumbles.

"Woah!" Sirius says. "There's two words I never thought I'd hear out of your mouth."

"It's Madam Hooch's fault," James protest. "Brennan cheated and she did nothing about it. If you already forgot, the guy broke my leg."

"Well the fall broke your leg," Sirius points out. But James isn't joking, he doesn't joke about Quidditch. "Look mate, there's nothing you can do about it but beat them next year."

James shrugs and twist his quill in his fingers, slowly a grin forms on his face.

"Oh no," Peter says. He spots the grins on James's face. "Sirius what did you say to give him a bad idea?"

"Nothing, I swear," Sirius laughs. "What's the plan mate? Are we getting back at them now?"

* * *

Late that night the four Marauders huddle underneath the cloak and take the passage that leads into the Gryffindor Quidditch Hut. James's broom is hanging up on the wall and he traces his fingers over it lightly and looks at it like he hasn't seen it the entire year. Finally he turns his focus back to the clutter in the room. "Sorry about this." He picks up one of Gryffindors practice quaffles. He takes out the short knife they had used to cut their fingertips with and cuts into the quaffle.

Remus takes out the paint. They made it from plants and potions supplies just like they had for a prank last year. He starts to write on the walls. He makes the writing sloppy and messy, taking extra care to make sure the paint drips and runs down the wall. James, Sirius, and Peter set to work breaking things. They don't touch anyone's brooms or gear, but anything used for practice or is old they start to destroy.

Peter dumps out the contents in a Broom Polishing kits and scatters them around to make the room look more messy. James tears into his old Quidditch gear he had left down in the hut earlier that year, throwing strips of the clothing around the room. Sirius picks up the chairs and breaks them against the wall. James knows they won't be heard. Ramsay never lifted the enchantment that blocks the noise from the outside, which also makes it so no one outside can hear what's happening inside. Ramsay left it so no one could stand outside the door and listen their plays.

Finally when they are all exhausted and have nothing left to break that isn't valuable they step back and admire their handy work. "It makes me sick," James says. "All that beautiful gear, destroyed."

"Yeah, little gits, destroying Gryffindors things," Sirius grins. He turns to look Remus's work.

 _LOSERS_ is painted in dripping green paint.

"Let's get out of here," James says. The four of them drop back down the ladder into the passage and make their way back up to their dorm.

* * *

The next day the Marauders wait in the common room. Most everyone there is studying, so it's quiet. They all steal glances at each other every time someone from the Gryffindor Quidditch team leaves.

After two long painful hours of studying Cross comes storming angrily into the room. James has never seen this type of anger from Cross before. Cross is always the quietest on the team, keeping his thoughts to himself. He snaps his fingers at James.

"Follow me," He says sharply. James drops his book and jumps to his feet. He has to rush to catch up with Cross. James follows him up past his own dorm, the 6th years are two levels above the Marauders. Cross slings to door open and enters. James hovers in the doorway. The 6th years dorm has five beds, all identical to the Marauders. The boys in the room are somehow messier than the Marauders are. They have clothes hanging from chairs and piled on the floor. Textbooks and crumpled pieces of parchment lay around everywhere, and not a single bed is made. The wall are plastered with posters of Quidditch and wizard bands.

"You won't believe what they've done!" Cross yells. James is taken aback by the yelling, but Ramsay is unfazed and James wonders why he isn't in shock over the outburst before he remembers Ramsay and Cross are good friends off the pitch.

"Who?" Ramsay asks, sitting up in bed and glancing over a book. "Oh, hi Potter."

James offers a small wave.

"Those gits!" Cross says, he moves across the room and slings open his trunk, he frantically starts digging around inside. Ramsay throws a questioningly look at James. James shrugs and steps into the room, closing the door behind him to block the yelling.

"Andrew, use your words," Ramsay says, standing up and moving over to Cross. "What happened?"

"The Quidditch hut is destroyed!"

"What?" Ramsay explodes, he turns to James, who backs up and bumps into the door. "What happened?" Ramsay yells.

"I don't know," James lies.

"He hasn't even seen it yet," Cross says, sounding calmer now that he finally pulls what he was looking for out of his trunk and breaths a sigh of relief. James tries to look around Cross to see what he's holding, and is surprised to see it's a Golden Snitch. "Good it's in here. I was worried I had left it in the Quidditch hut."

"It's the first one he ever caught," Ramsay informs James. "Thinks it good luck if he brings it back to the school every year. Andrew, how destroyed are we talking?"

"I don't know. I came right back up here looking for this."

"Right, let's go round up the team and find McGonagall. It had to be the Slytherin team," Ramsay says.

"It was," Cross says. "They painted Losers on our wall in green paint."

"Idiots," Ramsay says, shaking his head. "If they touched my Nimbus I'll kill 'em."

* * *

An hour later the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin Quidditch team are all standing on the Quidditch Pitch. The two teams stand opposite each other. Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn are all there as well. Everyone is mad, but all for different reasons.

"I already told you," Malfoy snarls. "No one from my team broke into the Gryffindors hut."

"Someone did, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall says sternly. "And your team played Gryffindor for the cup, you won and they lost. Now it seems you're celebrating close to the end of the school year."

"Why would we wait until now? If we were going to destroy their stuff we would have done it right after the match," Stump asks. Which doesn't help the Slytherins Team's case.

"Maybe someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff did it," Malfoy shrugs. "Or one of them." He nods to the Gryffindors.

"Why would we destroy our own stuff?" Ramsay shoots back. "That's ridiculous."

"We need to sort this out," Madam Hooch says. "Someone destroyed the Gryffindors gear." She eyes all the Slytherins sternly. "Someone did it, and I'd like to know who it was."

None of them speak, just glare angrily at the Gryffindors.

"Boys," Professor Slughorn says to the Slytherin team with a small chuckle. "I'm sure it was just a prank that got out of hand. You're only making it harder on yourselves by not confessing."

"We didn't do it," Malfoy says again.

"Well until this rivalry is sorted out no one is leaving this pitch," McGonagall says.

"What?" James and a couple of the other Gryffindors shout in protest.

"Vandalism is not tolerated at Hogwarts, clearly the results of the final match didn't settle well with some of you. Potter and Cross blamed Brennan of cheating. The Gryffindors all left angry and the Slytherins proud, and now vandalism geared toward the losers as a form of celebration? No, it won't be allowed and this must be sorted out."

"Well Brennan is clearly the violent one," James says, gesturing toward his leg as a reminder. "Maybe he smashed everything up."

"Yeah he nearly broke Potter's broom last match along with his leg," Cross adds.

"No one from my team did it," Malfoy says again.

"Trohman told me I'd _snap_ if he threw the Quaffle at me hard enough," Shipman speaks up. "He clearly likes breaking things too."

Shouting starts, all the team members yelling at each other about things they've said. Finally McGonagall sends a loud burst of sparks up into the air. It echos around the Quidditch pitch and makes them all fall silent.

"I have never," She says sternly. "Heard such hatred between students before. Slughorn, if you're boys are saying these things to my teammates, they need to have a firm talking too."

"Yes, Professor," Slughorn nods.

McGonagall turns back to the Gryffindor team. "I want the eight of you to go back to the hut, find your things that aren't broken, and go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Wait for me there."

The Gryffindors file out, James takes the end of the line so he can listen a moment longer. He grins to himself when he hears Slytherin is losing 20 points in total.

* * *

"But don't you feel a bit bad?" Peter asks that night up in the dorm room. "We got them in a lot of trouble."

"Technically they didn't get in trouble for what we did," James says. "They got in trouble for threatening us during matches."

"So no one got in trouble for wrecking the hut?" Sirius asks.

"There was no proof, so they couldn't be punished for it," James shrugs as he rolls onto his back and lets his head hang off the end of his bed. "But either way they all lost points and some of them got detention for the threats."

"Harsh," Remus says casually, not even looking up from his schoolwork.

"Serves them right, especially Brennan," James says. "Besides Gryffindor is getting a brand new Quidditch Trunk for training. New quaffles and bats... don't look at me like that Peter we didn't do anything wrong!"

"I wasn't giving you a look," Peter lies. James rolls his eyes. "I didn't, you just can't see right because you're upside down and your glasses are slipping off."

James spins upright and fixes his glasses while grumbling at Sirius and Remus for chuckling at him.

"We need to be doing our Animagus training, there's a full moon coming up and if we don't get back on this training we won't be done until our 7th year," James says. He snatches _The Truth Behind Animagi_ off his bedside table and flips it open to the last page he was studying. "We also don't need to be leaving this around the dorm room," He adds before disappearing behind it.


	54. Hospital Escape

Remus's exam schedule is a bit different from everyone else's due to a full moon falling on the week of the exams. James, Sirius, and Peter spend their time studying in the Hospital wing with the recovering werewolf.

"Wait, so slug can't substitute snail for our potion?" James asks Remus one morning. James, Sirius, and Peter are scheduled to take the hands-on portion of the Potions final later in the day, and their written exam is tomorrow morning.

"That would be a strict _'no'_ , James," Remus chuckles. He holds his side a little when he laughs and James frowns at him. Remus catches the frown. "I'm fine, James. Don't worry."

"How much longer until Madam Pomfrey releases you?" Sirius asks.

Remus lowers his voice just in case Madam Pomfrey is listening, "Two more days, I can't stay in here two more days. I'll lose my mind."

"Is two more days really necessary?" Sirius asks in a whisper.

Remus shakes his head, "She's just worried I've been pushing myself too much after my transformations. After she realized how sore I still was after healing my cuts she refused to let me go."

"You know your limits," James says. "You'd go home if you'd needed to be in bed all these days."

"Thank you!" Remus says with a gesture that could only mean _'that's what I've been saying'_ and an eye roll.

Madam Pomfrey calls from across the room, "Boys, you best be off to your exams and let Remus rest."

Remus shoots his friends a pleading look for help as they leave.

* * *

Despite being told to go to bed early Remus stays up reading by candle light. Madam Pomfrey's small living space and bedroom are just off of her office, so she can quickly come to anyone's aid if they are ill in the middle of the night. Because of the layout of the wing Remus must pass her room if he wants to leave the wing. He learned his first night she's a very light sleeper when he tried to sneak out.

It's nearing midnight before Remus's eyes finally start to get heavy. He sets the book down and blows out the candle before settling as comfortably as he can into his bed. His eyes aren't closed for five minutes when there's a sudden loud crash off in the corridor attached to the Hospital Wing. He sits upright in bed, his heart racing. Moments later Madam Pomfrey is rushing out of her room, wrapping a robe quickly around her nightdress. She startles a glance back at Remus, makes out his thin figure in the faint moonlight, then rushes out the doors.

There's another loud crash and Remus climbs out of bed, he reaches down toward his bag to get his wand out then walks slowly toward the door.

"AAHH!" Remus jumps violently when something grabs his arm. Laughter erupts out of nowhere. Remus quickly grabs at thin air and rips the Invisibility Cloak off of James right before James doubles over with laughter. "Bloody hell, that wasn't funny!" Remus shouts.

"Then why are you grinning?" James manages to say through his laughter.

"What where all those noises?" Remus asks.

"Just Sirius and Peter," James claims, like that's suppose to explain everything. "Come on, this is a breakout isn't it, we can't stand around here all day. She has to come back sometime."

"Breakout?" Remus asks, he's face scrunched in confusion.

"Of course. Come on get your stuff."

Remus quickly turns and grabs his bag. James tosses the cloak over them both and together they head out the door. Faint crashing sounds suggest Sirius and Peter have moved farther down the corridor.

"They won't get caught right?" Remus asks.

"Who do you think we are, amateurs? Seriously Remus," James shakes his head slowly and tisks. "They're taking the Sleeping Fox Passage back up to the sixth floor then from there going up the Two Headed Gargoyle passage to the seventh floor where we will be waiting to conceal them in the cloak and take them safely back to the common room."

"Brilliant," Remus grins. He and James reach the grand staircase, where a Ravenclaw Prefect is making his rounds. James and Remus wait a flight down, and when the Prefect finally moves on they quickly take the stairs up to the seventh floor. They beat Sirius and Peter back and wait for them outside the passageway. James checks his watch.

"Suppose something happened?" Remus asks.

James opens his mouth to say something, but falls short of actually speaking when the sound of footsteps come from down the corridor. Moments later the light of a lit wand materializes into view. James groans when he sees Madam Pomfrey, a curly haired Gryffindor Prefect, and the other two Marauders.

"Busted..." James says quietly. Remus and James know better than to reveal themselves just yet, so they let the four pass. As they do James reaches out and touches Sirius's arm. Sirius doesn't jump, just turns his head and nods discreetly in understanding. Once the light from Madam Pomfrey's wand fades away James and Remus take off the cloak, stow it quickly in Remus's bag,then start the walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they climb through the portrait hole they see Madam Pompfry and McGonagall standing by the lit fireplace. Sirius and Peter are sitting on the couch both looking extremely guilty.

"Potter, Lupin, it seems the two of you have lost track of the time. It's nearing 12:30," McGonagall declares.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice my only patient missing?" Madam Pompfry asks.

James shrugs and through a sheepish smile he says, "we had hoped."

"Mr. Lupin, upstairs for bed rest, now," McGonagall says. Remus stands still and glances at James.

"It's my fault just as much as theirs. I deserve whatever punishment they are getting too."

"An essay. Three feet," McGonagall says breezily. "On the importance of proper medical treatment for human bodies going through strenuous transformations. I expect all four individual copies on my desk in two days."

"But Professor, our exams," James says.

"If you were more concerned about your exams you'd be asleep in your beds so you are awake for your Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts exams tomorrow."

"Yes Professor," James says.

"Too bed," Madam Pomfrey says promptly. "Remus, I do hope you aren't pushing yourself. Please continue coming to see me. I promise not to keep you longer than you feel you need. Unless I think it could be seriously vital to your health. Understand."

"Yes ma'am, thank you," Remus says.

"Good, now as I said, to bed."

The Marauders obey and climb the stairs up to their dorm. As they settle into bed James starts laughing to himself.

"Shush, James," Sirius grumbles into his pillow.

"I forgot to tell you, Remus. You missed it today," James laughs a little more and Sirius finally join in as well. James is able to compose himself long enough to explain. "I switched out Snivellus's snails for slugs."

Sirius starts laughing so hard he has to catch himself on the bedpost to stop from rolling out of bed.

"You didn't?" Remus says. "His potion exploded didn't it?"

"Yes," James laughs. "He's redoing the exam later this week. Slughorn chalked it up as nervous because he claims Snivellus would never make a mistake like that."

"There was slug all over him," Sirius laughs.

James starts laughing again too. "His clothes are going to smell for a week!"

"You two are idiots," Remus grins. "Also thanks for breaking me out of the Hospital Wing."

"We really need to work on that," Sirius says, settling down. "Imagine if we ever had to breakout of somewhere major. We'd be awful at it."

Peter finally decides he isn't going to get any sleep and joins the conversation, "Why would we ever need to break out of somewhere major?"

"Things could happen," Sirius shrugs.

"Hypothetically say one of us were to be kidnapped," James starts. "The rest of us would need a solid way to break them out."

"Assuming the other three are out free," Remus points out. "Chances are if one of us were kidnapped another would be at the same time."

"True," James ponders. "If Sirius and I were kidnapped what would you two do to break us out?" He asks Remus and Peter.

"Nothing," Remus shrugs. "The kidnappers would spend five minutes with each of you and be begging us to take you back." This earns Remus a pillow hurtling at his head. He ducks away easily and the pillow hits the headboard with a solid thud. Remus leans back onto his new acquired pillow.

"Rude," James says. Rather it's toward the comment or the stolen pillow is beyond Remus, but he smiles and settles comfortably into bed.


	55. End of Year Two

Exams are over and there is a total of four days left at Hogwarts. Second years are required to meet in the Great Hall just before dinner so they can choose their electives for next year. The Marauders are the last to enter, and James makes a beeline for Lily. He plops down beside her on the bench and starts talking right away, "Hello Evans, I've just realized I haven't made you laugh yet."

Sirius slides onto the bench beside James, "Does laughing at your face count? Because I bet she's done loads of that."

Lily giggles and turns her head to try and hide it.

"Really? He made you laugh?" James asks in disbelief.

Lily offers a fake sympathetic look and says, "Sorry, Potter. Our sense of humor is different."

James slides on a cocky grin, "Oh really?"

Marissa, who is sitting across from Lily joins the conversation, "I agree with Lily, I've heard your jokes on the Quidditch pitch and you aren't as funny as you think." Remus, Sirius, and Peter stifle laughs at James's crestfallen look.

But James doesn't stay bested for long, a couple seconds later he collects himself and says, "Jennings I think you're forgetting I've had a watchful eye over Evans since Christmas. I've learned what she likes and doesn't like."

"So you're a stalker now?" Lily asks. "I found it odd how long you've been leaving me alone. I see you've resorted to hiding behind suits of arms and tapestries then?"

Sirius coughs up his water in laughter and Remus promptly hits him on the back.

"I'm not stalking you. I'm protecting you," James says, puffing out his chest a bit in pride.

"Because you're exactly what I need for protection. May I remind you I don't have anything I need protecting from. From what I've seen people should be on the look out for you two." She waves a finger between James and Sirius.

"What about them?" Sirius asks in protest, pointing at Remus and Peter.

"Peter's too quiet to cause any trouble and Remus actually follows the rules," Lily says.

James chuckles, "Remus only looks innocent on the outside."

"He's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Sirius winks dramatically and nudges Remus. Who his shaking his head in disbelief.

Professor McGonagall walks over to the group of second year Gryffindors. "Settle down please." She holds a stack of papers and starts to hand them out. Each student receives a list of the courses they can sign up for and what days and times they will be scheduled next year. Sign up sheets for each class is left between the group. "Each of you need to sign up for at least two of these classes and I don't suggest taking more than three due to the workloads required for each class."

After glancing over the list Remus nudges Sirius and nods for James and Peter to follow. The four boys move farther down the table so the girls can't hear them as they talk amongst themselves.

"I'm going to take Arithmancy, it'll help with your Animagus training," Remus says.

"Smart thinking," James says. "I really wanted to take Divinations."

"Why?" Sirius laughs. "It's all a load of crap."

"It sounds fun," James laughs.

"Someone needs to take Ancient Runes too," Remus continues. "It might be useful later on in the training."

"Why don't you take it too?" James suggest.

Remus frowns at James, "I'm not becoming an Animagus you are. Arithmancy will be hard enough I'm not loading Ancient Runes into the mix as well. Plus I want to take Divinations too."

"I'll take Divinations," Peter says. Remus, James, and Peter look at Sirius questioningly.

"Fine I'll take Divinations too, why not," he says. "I don't want to take Ancient Runes, I'd fail."

"What other class will you take then?" Remus asks. Sirius glances over the list.

"Screw it," Sirius says.

"You'll take Ancient Runes?" James asks hopefully.

"No way in hell, I'll take Muggle Studies." A sly grin slips onto Sirius's face.

"Have you gone mad? You're parents will-"

"Let them be mad," Sirius says, cutting James off. "I'm going to take Divinations and Muggle Studies and they can deal with it."

"They'll disown you," James says.

"So," Sirius shrugs. "Come on James you have one more class to fill, make it Ancient Runes."

James glances back over the list frowning, he ponders his options a moment. "What if I take Care of Magical Creatures. That's sure to come in handy for our training, right?"

Remus shrugs. "That leaves Ancient Runes for Peter," Remus says.

"I don't know if I'd do well in Ancient Runes," Peter admits.

"There's no spell work," Remus explains. "It's all book work and memorizing Runes."

Peter shrugs, "I guess I could take it."

They all grin and walk back over to the girls, James picks up the Care of Magical Creatures sign up sheet and grins down at Lily when he sees her name on the list. "Care of Magical Creatures will be fun won't it?" James asks her.

"You're taking it too?" Lily asks. "I suppose it just got a lot more interesting then."

* * *

Four days later everyone is packed and climbing into the carriages to make their way down to the Hogwarts Express. As the Marauders pass a carriage holding some of the Slytherin Quidditch Team James waves to them and plasters a wide grin on his face.

"See you next year," he calls in an overly friendly tone.

They all fix James with angry glares as James strides off and toward an empty carriage. They Marauders climb into the carriage and wait for it to take off toward the train. James reaches down into his bag and pulls out the notebook with their map drawings in it, he passes it to Remus.

"I thought you were keeping it this summer," Remus says.

"You take it, figure out how to map out the tunnel under the Whomping Willow better. Only you've seen it, and just last night you were saying it wasn't drawn right. Take the summer to fix it."

Remus shrugs and puts the notebook into his bag. The carriage starts to move forward on its own and the boys turn to watch the train come into view. When it does they all feel a mix of emotions.

James turns to Sirius. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"Of course," Sirius says through a forced smile. "The summer will go quickly."

They climb off the carriage and make their way onto the train, they are happy to find their normal compartment empty and settle down inside it. They watch as other students move around the aisle outside their compartment and as a few stick their heads inside to see if it's empty, only to move on when they see the four boys. At eleven o'clock the train pulls out of the platform.

The snack trolley comes around quickly, and the four boys get enough snacks to hold them over the entire ride. Once they know no more interruptions are coming they talk about the Animagus training.

"Don't forget you have to recite the incantation when Camelopardalis is in the northwest sky early June," Remus says. He looks directly at James.

"Hey I passed Astronomy this year, I know how to find Camelopardalis."

"I'll write you and remind you to look it up on your Astronomy chart," Remus says. "That goes for you two as well. If you miss it in June you won't be able to recite the incantation again until next June. That would put you an entire year behind on your training."

"We'll get it, Remus," Sirius chuckles. "Don't worry. If I didn't know better I'd say you were as excited about this as James and I are."

"I still think it's a really bad idea," Remus says.

"You never said you weren't excited," James grins.

"June," Remus says sternly. "Camelopardalis. Incantation."

"You can only deny it so long," Sirius smirks before tearing into a box of Bertie Botts Beans. He pocks a finger around inside the box for a moment then pulls out brown bean and offers it to Remus. "Coffee?"

"I know good and well that isn't coffee," Remus says. Sirius shrugs and pops it into his mouth. He continues to offer the potential bad flavors to his friends for the rest of the train ride, and by time the Hogwarts Express pulls into Kings Cross they are all laughing and pelting each other with Bertie Botts Beans.

* * *

 **AN: The end of year two! I never thought I'd make it this far. It's even more amazing to me that so many of you have followed and favored this story. I know it has it's flaws and I really am trying to improve my writing as I go. Thank you so much again for the amazing support you have given me. I'd still love to hear Animagus training ideas if you'd like to share!**

 **Chapter One of Year 3 will be up Wednesday!**


	56. Year 3: Fancy Meeting You Here

Remus Lupin feels particularly good after his latest werewolf transformation on Wednesday, so he asks to ride into London with his mother on Friday. Mrs. Lupin has some shopping to do, as she started a new secretary job at a lawyer firm and needs new business outfits. They both climb into her car and set off toward the city. The Lupin household lives off in the country, away from the hustle and bustle of a city or village. It made it easier every full moon for them to secure Remus and to make sure no neighbors come asking questions about the noises they've been hearing.

The ride into London takes an hour. Mrs. Lupin finds a place to park then she and Remus walk around the city. They stop for brunch around ten o'clock then make their way to the clothing store Mrs. Lupin needs. Remus walks around the store, feeling lost. It's an expensive store with woman's business clothes. Remus idly browses through a couple racks to occupy his time while his mother tries on different outfits.

Remus catches a flash of vibrant red hair in his peripheral vision and glances up. It takes him a moment to recognize the girl he's looking at. She's grown a bit taller over the summer and her hair has grown out, but once he's able to catch her eye he knows exactly who she is.

"Evans!" He calls taking a step toward her. She smiles and they meet halfway down the aisle. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here?" Lily laughs, glancing around at the woman's clothing surrounding them.

"My mum got a new job as a secretary at a lawyers office. She needs new work outfits. What are you doing here?"

"My mum's making me try on outfits. There's a big party at my dad's office that families can attend," Lily explains.

A tall skinny teenage girl with blonde hair strides over, she's holding a brown two piece pantsuit.

"Have you seen this? It's hideous. Mum thinks I should wear it to the party but I refuse. I wouldn't be caught dead in this. I told mum Vernon is going to be there and I'd be devastated if he saw me in it, but she just refuses to listen. I told her it's better suited for you." The teenage girl shoves the suit into Lily's arms.

"Petunia, this is Remus." Lily nods toward Remus. "Remus this is my sister, Petunia."

Remus raises an eyebrow at Petunia, "I didn't know you have a sister, Lily."

"Who are you?" Petunia asks as if she hadn't even noticed Remus standing beside her.

"This is Remus, a friend of mine," Lily repeats, "his mum is here shopping for clothes. She got a new job at a lawyers office."

"A lawyers office," Petunia says approvingly, "Lily, it's nice to see you're making some normal friends."

"Normal?" Remus questions.

"Lily has some of the weirdest friends, especially that freak boy," Petunia says matter-of-factly.

"Really now?" Remus asks with a cheeky grin as he glances at Lily. Lily raises her eyebrows and gives him a warning smile. "How weird could her friends be really?"

"Very weird," Petunia nods quickly, "you wouldn't believe the type if I told you. I'd be mortified if I was seen with some of the people she associates with."

Remus glances at Lily again, who gives him another look saying _'I tried to warn you'_ then turns to a clothes rack and pretends to look through it so she won't be dragged into the conversation.

"That's a very rude thing to say," Remus says to Petunia calmly.

"What's rude is not telling people you have a sister." This is obviously directed toward Lily. Lily refrains from saying anything back for a moment, then turns calmly to Petunia.

"You don't tell any of you're friends about me."

"Because you're a freak," Petunia says nastily.

Remus makes a noise between a laugh and as scoff. He tries to cover it up as a cough but only makes it even more noticeable. Petunia turns a questioning eye at him.

"Sorry, just where I come from calling a siblings a freak isn't approved of," Remus says.

"Where do you live, Remus?" Petunia asks. "We're in Cokeworth, if you're close to there it'd be nice for you to visit Lily during her holidays. Better than her spending all her time with _that boy._ "

Remus grins, he knows exactly who Petunia is talking about. "I''m out in the country so that wouldn't be possible. Though I agree with you, from what I've seen at school I'm not a fan of Severus either."

Petunia eyes go wide and she sputters as she takes a quick step back from Remus. She bumps into a mannequin and knocks it down. She turns quickly in embarrassment and tries to set it upright. Lily and Remus laugh at her and an employee comes over to help. Petunia protest, waving the employee away and insisting she doesn't need any help. Once the mannequin is set back up she shoots a glance back at Remus and Lily before rushing off in haste.

Remus holds a hand on a shelf for support as he laughs and Lily covers her mouth, it takes them both a minute to compose themselves and when they finally do Remus says, "she's colorful."

"She's rude," Lily says simply, "sorry about that."

"No I enjoyed it," Remus smiles.

Mrs. Lupin steps around the corner. "Ah, there you are." She holds three outfits in her arms, which total to be 8 separate articles of clothing. "Who's this?" She asks with a kind smile to Lily.

"Mum this is Lily Evans, a friend from school."

"How nice to meet you, Lily, I'd shake your hand but-" She tries to shuffle the clothes around in her hands.

"No worries," Lily says kindly, "It's nice to meet you too. Congratulations on the new job."

"Why thank you, Lily. You're too kind. Remus, why is it you're always getting in trouble when you have friends like this?"

"Mum," Remus protest.

Lily giggles, then says with confidence, "Remus is a very good student."

"See," Remus says, "and that's coming from Lily. She's top in our class next to me."

"You know the troubles I'm talking about," Mrs. Lupin says firmly, "we've already had this talk."

"Mum!" Remus says again in disbelief. "I was only out past curfew one time."

"You only got caught one time, somehow I don't believe that was the only time you were out at night when you weren't suppose to be."

Lily giggles again, then hears her mother call her name. "I have to go try something on. It was good seeing you Remus." She heads off toward the changing rooms.

Remus calls after her, "See you in school."

* * *

Sirius Black sits in the small library located beside the sitting room in 12 Grimmauld Place. Despite being a place meant to read the lighting here isn't much better than the rest of the house. Sirius has a lantern sitting on the end table and pulled as close to the armchair he sits in as he can. The Black's library isn't a room Sirius has spend much time in, over the summer he's spent more time in the room than he did the previous 13 years combined. The books in here are something he'd find in the restricted section at school, filled with dark magic and dangerously difficult spells.

While looking through the books Sirius found a small collection on Animagi, he read his way through the first book a couple weeks into the summer. It wasn't very helpful, and mostly scared him. The book was filled with images of witches and wizards who had bad experiences while attempting to become an Animagus. Sirius is now halfway through the second book, and it's proven to be helpful. There's tips and pointers listed throughout the book on what the witch or wizard can do when completing their training to make things go more smoothly. A later part of the training includes making a potion, and over the years the potion has had a few minor changes to it, the reason for this being the Ministry stopped the trafficking of Judo Beetles due to their shells being coated in a deadly poison. The potion had to be altered with several new ingredients to substitute the beetle. However, if the person wishing to become an Animagus can find the beetles it's suggested to use the old version of the potion, because the old version only takes two weeks to make compared to the month and a half of the new version.

Sirius uses another book to bear down on as he takes notes from the Animagus book, he's so focused on his note taking he doesn't notice when someone else enters the room. "Is that school work?"

Sirius looks up quickly. "Uncle Alphard. I didn't hear you come in."

Alphard chuckles, "I've learned how to move around this house unnoticed."

"It's a handy skill to have," Sirius laughs. Alphard takes a seat in the armchair on the other side of the end table. He puts his reading glasses on and opens the book in his lap. Before he starts reading he glances over the frames of his reading glasses at Sirius's book. Sirius tries to cover his hand over the pages so Alphard won't be able to read them, it's a failed attempt.

"They start teaching that at thirteen now?" Alphard asks. "When I was in school we learned about that in our fourth year."

Sirius contemplates lying and saying it is for school, but then decides against it. "I was just reading it for fun."

Alphard chuckles and looks down at the book in his lap. "Is it something you consider doing later in life? Becoming an Animagus."

Sirius shrugs. "Could be interesting."

"It's dangerous work, I had an uncle... or was it a cousin? Well either way he attempted to become an Animagus, got himself stuck at a Raven for three months. He hid out in the attic here at Grimmauld Place."

"What happened to him?" Sirius asks curiously.

"His brother found him up there after three months half dead. His feathers were coming off and he was half starving despite the food left up there for him. Went mad, everyone thinks, couldn't stand being a bird anymore and tore out his own feathers and forgot how to eat. He died a couple nights later from starvation."

Sirius gulps and closes the book quickly. Alphard chuckles, "Don't let that discourage you, boy. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and you make good grades, no?" Sirius nods. "Well then see, my uncle... or cousin? Was a blithering idiot. Didn't know his left from his right most days. It's surprising he made it that far in his training. You know at some schools they start their training young, and some students complete it around your age."

"Really?" Sirius asks grinning.

Alphard nods, "Yes sir. Though I suppose the laws in their countries are a bit different about it than ours. So many backwards laws in our Ministry." He shakes his head and continues to read his book.

Sirius frowns at his uncle, "Uncle Alphard?"

"Hmmh?"

"You said I have a good head on my shoulders, do you really mean that?" Sirius asks. He hasn't heard a word of approval from anyone in his family the past couple years.

"I do," Alphard says, not looking up from his book.

Sirius smiles and stands up, he stows the books back in the proper places on the shelves and pockets his notes, he hesitates at the door. "Thanks," he says to his uncle before opening the door and walking out.


	57. Butterbeer Brew

**AN: I want to give credit again to JK Rowling for this amazing wizarding world and these amazing characters! I mention several textbooks in this chapter and most of them are directly from her. Also thank you again for the amazing reviews and thank you for reading and following!**

* * *

James Potter walks down Diagon Alley toward Babbles Butterbeer Brew, a new restaurant that opened up just a couple weeks ago. It's the new spot for young witches and wizards to get a drink, and when James arrives it's buzzing with life. He slides through crowd, offering a few hellos and smiles to those he recognizes from school. Near the back of the brew there's a large crowd of people huddled together in a circle, and most are laughing. James squeezes his way toward the front of the crowd, and instantly becomes angry when he sees what's happening inside.

Three older wizards who probably graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago surround Peter Pettigrew, one of James's closest friends.

Peter is on his knees. He's coward down and shaking. The three older boys all have their wands pointed at him laughing. They cast random spells. One turns Peter's ears into rabbits ears. One gives Peter a pigs tail and nose. His back legs turn into those of a frog and his hair changes to quills of a hedgehog.

"That's enough," James says coolly, stepping forward into the circle of the crowd.

"Sorry?" The leader of the group asks.

"I said that's enough, mate." James lets his wand slip out of his sleeve but leaves it handing by his side.

"Do I know you?" The leader asks.

"James Potter," James holds out his hand to shake.

"I don't know you then," the leader says, ignoring James's hand.

"Well no," James shrugs. He drops his hand. He quickly waves his wand to set Peter back right. Peter stands and quickly backs away from the group who was bullying him. "Perhaps if you'd introduce yourself..."

"Flint, Daniel."

James nods. "Flint you say, that explains this little show then."

"Does it?" Flint grins nastily.

"Well yeah, I should have known a family of assholes would be behind a stunt like this."

Flint steps forward threatening but James doesn't flinch, luckily for James a young waitress intervenes, pushing her way through the crowd. "Break it up!" She calls.

James raises his eyebrows at Flint then takes a step back and stows his wand, showing the waitress he's willing to corporate. The waitress turns to Flint, who still stands ridged and has his wand out by his side. "Put that away or get out of the brew," she says sternly. Flint sends James one last glare then turns from him, he signals for his mates to follow and together the three of them leave.

The waitress rounds on James, "I don't want you in here causing anymore trouble."

"I wasn't," James defends, "I was helping." James turns to look at Peter, who his nodding his head quickly. The waitress looks at a couple people in the crowd who shrug and move away from the broken up fight. The crowd slowly starts to materialize, everyone finding themselves a table.

"I suggest you get your table quickly," the waitress says to James and Peter when they are the last two standing with her. James and Peter quickly find a table against the stone wall that made to seat four. James thumbs through the menu.

"Thanks," Peter finally says.

"Don't mention it," James says, "I wonder if the frosted butterbeer is any good."

Peter shrugs and says, "I've never tried it. I always just get regular butterbeer."

"Well now's the time to be adventures my friend," James says. The waitress comes over to their table.

"Ah, my trouble maker," she says with a smile, now that James's temper has settled he fully takes in the waitresses appearance, she's probably only fourteen or fifteen, much younger than he took her for only moments ago.

"That'd be me," James says with a cocky grin, "we'll take two mugs of the forested butterbeer, please."

"Do I know you?" The waitress asks after jotting down the order.

"James Potter."

"Ah, yes. You're on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. A beater?"

"Chaser, actually," James corrects, "are you in Gryffindor?"

"Ravenclaw. Amanda Sheely."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda Sheely," James says.

"Same, James Potter. I best be getting your orders in." She walks away quickly. Peter chuckles.

"What?" James asks.

"Nothing," Peter blunders, "just, she was kind of cute."

James scoffs, "Cute?"

Peter shrugs, then grins wide and waves to Remus, who just entered through the front door and looks around for his friends. Remus spots them and makes his way through the tables. He sits down beside Peter.

He asks, "Did you already order?"

"Yes," James says, "and Peter has a crush on the waitress."

"Do not," Peter squeaks, "I meant she... and you... and.. I don't."

Remus laughs, "Seems I missed the fun. How were your summers? Either of you hear from Sirius?"

"Once, when my families owl managed to stick around long enough. I'm assuming his mum did something to my owl because he refuses to deliver there anymore," James scowls. "That was a month ago. He said he recited the incantation in June and thinks it went well. He's also been reading in his family library, he apparently found a ton of information on becoming an Animagus."

"That's good. I never got a letter back, but I didn't take that as a bad sign because I know he isn't allowed to write back. I didn't actually send many letters in fear his parents would get mad at him for it."

"He should be here, he had said at the beginning of summer that today is the day his family always comes to Diagon Alley for school shopping," Peter says worriedly.

"He's probably just held up," Remus says.

"That or his mum finally saw his book list," James grumbles. For some reason, Sirius found it fitting to take Muggle Studies this year, the one subject that would drive his family to finally disown him. He would be able to keep it a secret, as long as his parents don't check his school list. Which is unlikely.

Amanda comes back with the two frosted butterbeers, she smiles at them as she gives them their drinks then takes Remus's order. Remus orders the spiced butterbeer. When Amanda leaves Remus gives an approving nod. "She's a bit old for you, Peter," is all he says.

"I don't have a crush," Peter says, looking down at his butterbeer.

"I think she does, on James," Remus teases.

"No, you said it yourself she's a bit old for us." James takes a sip of his butterbeer. "This is good."

The door to Babbles Butterbeer Brew slams open, the large metal handles crack off the stone walls, echoing around the place and making everyone go quiet. All eyes turn to Sirius, who is fuming with anger.

"Uh oh," James says, half standing, ready to sweep Sirius out of the Brew if trouble starts. Sirius spots his friends instantly and storms over to them. His hair is long and scraggly, he grew a few inches taller over the summer, and he wears a brown jacket that's a bit too big. He sits down hard in the chair beside James, glances around at the glasses on the table, then takes James's and downs it quickly.

His three friends blink at him. "Uh, what's happened?" Remus finally asks.

"They refuse to sign my Hogsmeade form unless I switch out of Muggle Studies," Sirius grumbles.

"What!?" The other three Marauders chorus at once.

"Mum was screaming all morning. She finally got her hands on my letter and saw my required textbooks. For a moment she was sure it was a mix up, then it dawned on her that I might actually _want_ to study about muggles and she lost it. Then dad suggested I 'get over this rebellious stage' in not as nice of words as that and told me to switch to a different class. When I said no they took my permission slip and refuse to give it back signed unless I change classes."

Amanda comes back over to the table, a look of concern on her face. "Erm, can I get you anything?" She asks Sirius.

"Just a butterbeer with a bit of ale," Sirius says. Amanda starts to say something, then just shakes her head and jots the order down. Sirius takes a moment to calm down, then finally lets out a big sigh and says, "So how were your summers. I got a couple of your letters."

"I saw Evans in London," Remus says.

James perks up like a curious dog. "Really?"

"Did any of you know she has an older sister?" They all shake their head no. "She was... interesting. Completely against magic. She was calling Lily a freak and all of her friends weird."

James frowns, "Are you sure it was her sister?"

Remus nods, "She was. Petunia. She was stuck up, thinking she was above all of this." Remus jesters around the room, indicating Magic.

Sirius chuckles and says, "Sounds like the muggle version of my family."

Amanda returns with Sirius's butterbeer and a refill for James. "No charge," she says as she slides it across the table to him with a smile.

Sirius sips on his butterbeer and watches Amanda walk off, then he gives grin a sideways grin to James.

"Shove off," James mumbles.

* * *

The Marauders spend thirty minutes in the brew. They look over their school supply lists. Being they are all taking Divinations this year they each need copies of _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago and _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky. Remus needs a copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_ by Angus Flutt for Arithmancy, a class he believes will be useful for James, Sirius, and Peter's Animagus training. James is taking Care of Magical Creatures and needs copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander and _Proper Magical Creature Care_ by Genevieve Geneses.

Sirius, who refused to drop Muggle Studies needs copies of _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ by Wilhelm Wigworthy and _British Muggle Schooling_ by Limeny Koherr. Peter, despite putting up a small protest, is taking Study of Ancient Runes, which requires the largest book load of them all. _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ by Laurenzoo, _The Rune Dictionary,_ _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_ by Buster Lecco, _Spellsman's Syllabary_ by Spellman, and _Advanced Rune Translation_ by Uri Bishen.

They each leave enough money for their drinks on the table and leave before the waitress can come back by and give James yet another free refill. Diagon Alley is filled with students shopping for school supplies. As the boys push their way into Flourish and Blotts, the most popular bookstore in Diagon Alley, they split ways to find their separate books. As Sirius starts to add up the cost of his books and frowns when he realizes he doesn't have enough. He had his own money to pay for his butterbeer, but this money was from his parents to buy his supplies. He adds the books up a couple different ways, and discovers he has enough if he leaves out the books required for Muggle Studies.

"Typical," he growls. He moves through the store and finds James. "Could I borrow some money?" Sirius asks. "Mum didn't give me enough to buy my Muggle Studies books."

"Of course," James says, "give me the books and I'll pay for them with mine. I'm already buying half of Peter's books because it's too many for his family to buy at once. Yours won't make a difference." Sirius puts the two Muggle Studies books onto James's pile. Remus and Peter come up behind them with piles of their own. James frowns when he sees the book on the top of Remus's pile. "What's that?"

" _The Truth Behind Animagi_ by Rowan Kingly. It's about time we return the Library copy. I'm sure someone noticed it missing by now, and we can't keep it in The Room of Requirement forever," Remus says. All the boys step forward in line. "Besides, I want to take notes, I can't do that in the library copy."

James pays first, his total being too high for Sirius to justify. He promises to pay James back to the money for his two books, but James won't listen.


	58. Family Tree

September 1 is a week away, Sirius hides up in his room packing for school while his parents and his uncle Cygnus fight. It's only nine o'clock in the morning, but it's never too early for an argument in the Black Family household. Sirius doesn't even have to strain to hear what they are saying, through his closed door his mother's voice carries into his room with ease.

"The ungrateful, despicable girl deserves worse!" Mrs. Black is screaming.

Sirius throws his scarf into his school trunk.

"If she comes back don't except her apology!" Mr. Black shouts.

Sirius runs his hand over the cover of his copy of _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles._

"She'll never be part of my family!" Cygnus booms.

Sirius storms over to his bedroom door, pulls it open angrily, and shouts down the hallway, "She didn't want to be part of the family!" He slams the door closed.

"Nasty brat!" He hears his mother yell up at him.

Sirius quickly finishes packing. He places his school schedule in his carrier bag and frowns he picks up his 3rd Year letter. Scrolled at the bottom it says:

 _Thirds Years are granted permission by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to visit Hogsmead Village on approved weekends. Hogsmead Village is one of the oldest wizarding communities in Europe. A permission slip has been attached to the students letter. Please note that no student will be allowed to visit Hogsmead village on the approved weekends without signed permission from a parent or guardian._

Sirius no longer has the permission slip, his mother burned it when he returned with his Muggle Studies schoolbooks in hand.

There's a loud bang from downstairs, somewhat like an explosion. Sirius frowns, he's heard that before. His mother was blasting someone off the family tree.

"You got out, Andromeda," Sirius says to himself. Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin, graduated from Hogwarts last spring. She spent the summer secretly getting her affairs in order, and yesterday she finally left. She packed her things, wrote a letter, and left with her boyfriend Ted Tonks. Ted is muggle-born, meaning Andromeda did the most despicable thing she could possibly do in the eyes of the Black Family.

Andromeda had told Sirius her and Ted were going to have a small wedding, nothing special. She wanted Sirius to be there, but knew it would be impossible. Sirius had told her to go and not worry about him. Sirius half-heartily wanted to go. Leaving 12 Grimmauld Place had been a fantasy of his from the age of eight. He never truly believed he'd be able to escape his family, not really. There was too much at stake. But he still thought about it from time to time.

Leaving 12 Grimmauld Place meant leaving Regulus. Sirius and Regulus had always been close, and even though Sirius was only a year older he felt he had to protect his younger brother. Even though Regulus was taking a dangerous path now, Sirius had hope that maybe he'd see how wrong it was.

Leaving 12 Grimmauld Place also meant putting a bigger target on his back. He didn't truly believe his parents would severely hurt him, if they truly wanted to they would have by now. He knew his parents still hoped he'd come back to their way of thinking one day. It wasn't his parents he worried about; it was Bellatrix and her gang of "friends." It's likely that if Andromeda and Bellatrix ever ran into each other in the future that Andromeda wouldn't leave the meeting alive. Walking out on the family was risky, it meant facing the insane wrath of Bellatrix and it meant never being able to return if you wanted or needed to. Once you're blasted off the tree you're done, you could show back up on the front steps half starved and bleeding and Mrs. Black would look past you like you weren't even there and close the door on your face.

Sirius didn't want to risk that, not with the possibility of a war starting.

Sirius lays out on his bed and rest his arm over his eyes to block out the light from the chandelier. He's only laying there a moment before his door opens. Sirius doesn't sit up or remove his arm, just waits to be yelled at. He's surprised when it's Regulus.

"Are you going to leave?" Regulus asks.

Sirius removes his arm and turns his head to look at his brother. "No," he says simply.

Regulus nods then leaves the room. Sirius is use to their one sentence conversations now. They've been happening all summer. One brother will ask a question, the other will answer, and then they won't speak again for a few days. Sirius covers his eyes back up with his arm, the screaming downstairs hasn't stopped, and the conversation has moved to bad parenting.

Sirius scoffs. His parents version of bad parenting is not teaching your children the importance of blood purity correctly. Bad parenting to them is not giving harsh enough punishments. The Potters are bad parents in their eyes, yet the month Sirius had spent with them last summer was the best month of he's life.

After twenty minutes of listening to his parent's and uncle's ridiculous fighting the voices finally fade. Sirius gets ups and steps into the hallway. He moves over toward the stairs and listens, he can still hear fighting, but it doesn't sound like it's in the sitting room anymore, they've moved on to the kitchen. Sirius walks down the stairs and creeps into the sitting room. He looks up at the large family tree printed on the wall.

Andromeda's picture is a black smudge. Sirius reaches out and touches the spot, it's still warm from the blasting curse. Beside Andromeda is Bellatrix, her name now bears Lestrange due to her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix hasn't been at 12 Grimmauld Place once this summer, but Sirius isn't going to complain about that. He'd rather not see her.

Sirius turns to his picture, in his picture his hair is shorter, much like his mother would prefer it to be. Sirius traces his name slowly.

"Considering leaving too?" Sirius turns quickly to see his other cousin, Narcissa, leaning in the doorway.

"No," Sirius says. Narcissa struts over to stand beside Sirius, she stares at the black smudge that use to be Andromeda's picture for a moment. Her face is stony and blank. "What do you think about her?" Sirius asks.

"She's not my sister anymore," Narcissa says coldly. She reaches out and touches the black smudge too. "Not after running away with filth."

"You know, to some wizarding families we're the filth," Sirius says. He leans his back against the wall and crosses his arms.

Narcissa smiles over at Sirius, it's not a nice smile, it's cold and sinister. "Don't let your mother hear you speaking like that."

"Mother knows my opinion," Sirius says. "Yet I'm still here. I'm still on the tree. I guess there's still hope for me to turn out like you."

"You'll never be like me," Narcissa says. "You don't even know me or my sisters-"

Sirius cuts her off. "You clearly don't know your sisters." He nods toward Andromeda's black smudge. "I knew about Tonks. She knew she could trust me."

Narcissa's lip curls a bit as she looks back at her sister's name. "I already told you, she's not my sister. Not after running off with that mudblood."

Sirius pushes off the wall and slowly walks backwards toward the door, never taking his eyes of Andromeda. "She's going to marry him you know. And they'll have kids." He stops in doorway. "The Sacred Black bloodline will be mixed with a 'mudblood' line all because of your sister."

Narcissa pulls her wand out and points it at Sirius.

"You can't do that," Sirius smiles. "You're not seventeen yet. No magic outside of school." He turns and takes the stairs two at a time, grinning from his small victory.


	59. Moony

The Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly 11 o'clock, and at 10:59 James is hastily pushing his trunk onto the train. He turns and picks up his new owl's cage as the whistle blows.

"Bye mum," James says quickly before jumping onto the train. He closes the door behind him and the train lurches forward. His mother smiles but shakes her head as she waves goodbye to him. James pulls his trunk down the aisle and carries his owl in the other hand. He glances in compartments looking for his friends, they had agreed to meet in their usual compartment, but James was still checking just in case. It took him five minutes to reach the compartment thanks to the small aisle and other students standing in his way.

He glances into the Marauders normal compartment and grins when he sees his friends carrying on a conversation. James slides the door open.

"It offends me none of you came looking for me," James laughs.

"We saw you boarding the train with seconds to spare," Sirius laughs as he stands up and helps James stow away his trunk. "When did you get the owl?"

"What's his name?" Peter asks.

"I got him last week." James sets the cage down in the middle of the seat. He and Sirius sit down on either side of it. "His name is Elwood."

"He's a Eurasian Eagle-Owl, right?" Remus asks, leaning forward to put his fingers in the cage. The owl hoots angrily at him. Remus pulls away and James laughs.

"Sorry about that, mate. I don't know why he did that. He's been good with everyone."

Remus shrugs. "I'm use to it. I think some animals can sense... you know."

"Your furry little problem?" Sirius chuckles. Sirius sticks his fingers into the cage and Elwood hoots happily. "Now you be nice to Moony, you hear me Elwood."

"Moony?" Remus frowns.

"Oh right," Sirius chimes, "over the summer my Uncle Alphard and I were talking in the library about Animagus. I told him that one day I'd like to become one. Eventually the reason for why I wanted to came up... I didn't tell him everything!" Sirius adds quickly at Remus's fear stricken face. "I told him I had a friend with a problem, I didn't even say what it was. But I said if I were to become an Animagus it'd make that problem go away. I couldn't tell him you're name of course, so I called you Moony."

"Worse cover name ever," James chuckles.

"It's better than Wolfy," Sirius defends.

"I think Moony is clever," Peter says.

"Thank you," Sirius say to Peter, "And don't worry, Remus. Uncle Alphard can be trusted, he doesn't talk to anyone in the family anyway, he just mostly keeps to himself."

"You're not going to start calling me Moony now, are you?" Remus chuckles.

"Moony..." James ponders the name. He holds his hands out like a scale and weighs his options. "Moony. Remus. Moony. Remus."

"Great, now look what you've done, Sirius," Remus laughs.

"Moony. Remus. Moony." Moony lands on the higher scale. "Moony it is," James grins.

"I already hate it," Remus says, rolling his eyes; but his friends can tell he doesn't mean it.

* * *

That evening the Hogwarts Express stops at it's station just outside of Hogsmead. The Marauders clamber off the train into the large crowd.

A large booming voice calls over everyone, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here! Don' be scared now - come on!"

"Woah!" James exclaims. A large man, standing well over everyone else, waves over the first years with large hands. He wears many different layers of brown. His hair is long, thick, and wild. And he has a large beard that covers half his face.

"Who's that?" Peter asks. The Marauders aren't the only students who have stopped to stare at the large man, all around them the flow of students have come to a stand still. The large man notices the congested platform.

"Keep yerselves movin'!" He booms cheerfully. "Firs' years over here with me please!" Everyone starts to make their way toward the carriages. Once the Marauders have settled into theirs it moves forward.

"Do you think he's half giant?" Sirius asks.

Remus and Peter frown at him. "Half giant?" Remus asks.

"Well yeah, did you see the size of him? You had to, right?"

"Of course I did," Remus says, "but what do you think he's here for? Is he a new teacher?"

"Can he fit inside a classroom?" James chuckles.

"That's rude," Remus says, "I wonder what his name is."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will introduce him at the feast," James says, "He introduced the new Arithmancy professor last year."

The carriages pull up to the front of the castle and the Marauders follow the group of students into the Great Hall. They find four open spots at the Gryffindor Table and sit down. There's some mild chatter for a few minutes, then everyone goes quiet when the half-giant man enters the room and takes his seat at the staff table. It takes a moment for students to start talking again, and all of their conversations are about him.

Josh Ramsay and Andrew Cross, both members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team alongside James, lean over to talk to the Marauders. "Rumor is he was expelled from Hogwarts," Ramsay says.

"What?" James asks. "Expelled, what for?"

"Rumor is," Cross starts to explains, "he was expelled his third year. Parker's dad works for the Ministry and was there when Dumbledore pleaded the case to let him come work at the school. From what Parker could make out it sounded like he might have got someone killed."

"What?" Sirius asks this time. They all turn to look at the half-giant man, but they don't have anymore time to discuss it. Professor McGonagall enters the room with the new group of first years. They stop short of the sorting hat, who opens his brim wide and sings a song about the founders of Hogwarts. Once the hat is done everyone claps for him, then McGonagall starts the sorting.

Sirius leans close to James and whispers, "do you think he really got someone killed?"

"Maybe he accidentally sat on them," James snickers.

Sirius chokes on laughter and earns a hard glare from Remus to behave. Sirius and James stop talking and have to keep wiping grins off their face as they hold back laughter. The sorting finally finishes and Dumbledore stands to great everyone.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back upperclassman. Before the feast I'd like to take this time to remind all of you of a few school rules. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. The Whomping Willow has been on our school grounds for two years now, and I'm sure you all know of it's dangers, which is why I find it odd I need to remind you not to go near it and attempt to touch it." Sirius winks at Remus, who rolls his eyes in response. "It's also been brought to my attention that the old shack in Hogsmeade Village is believed to be haunted and extremely dangerous." This earns Remus another wink from Sirius. "It seems, they've named the old shack The Shrieking Shack. As Headmaster of Hogwarts I'm putting a new rule into place stating that no student, while spending their weekend in Hogsmeade, may attempt to enter The Shrieking Shack, doing so will revoke permission to visit the village."

There are a few murmurs around the Great Hall, but Dumbledore continues speaking, as if he doesn't hear. "Before the feast I'd also like to introduce our new Groundskeeper. Madam Fowler left her position to be with her son and new grandchild in France. I am very pleased to introduce, a dear friend of mine, Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore beams as the half-giant man stands up. Everyone claps for him, and underneath the beard a slight shade of red is visible as he blushes. Hagrid sits back down as the clapping fades and Dumbledore announces the start of the feast.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and following! Thank you everyone for the reviews. Mathilde Tolborg, thank you for the awesome training idea. It sparked a few ideas for me. Loveharry4ever, I wish I could write and update more often but sadly fanfiction can't be my first priority with school and work. Hermione4realz, thank you for your constant support and kind words!**


	60. Divination

**AN: I'd like to put a disclaimer on this chapter. I do borrow quite a bit from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in this chapter for the use of the classroom. All characters belong to JK Rowling and for anything that is quoted I'd like to give credit to JK Rowling as well.**

 **Thank you again for reading and reviewing. This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The four Marauders all make their way downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get their schedules. James grins when he sees an open open beside Lily and quickly rushes over to her before anyone else can fill the seat. As he's sliding onto the bench Lily shoots her friend, Marissa Jennings, a pleading look.

"Have a pleasant summer, Evans?" James asks Lily.

"Yes," Lily answers simply as the other three Marauders are all filling in the spots around James.

"Remus says he saw you in London," James says, "why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"It never seemed important enough to bring up," Lily shrugs, "I don't think you'd like her anyway."

"Well if she's related to you then I'm assuming her sense of humor isn't much," James says.

"Again, Potter, I have a good sense of humor, I just don't find childish pranks and bullying funny."

"I'm not a bully," James defends, "name one thing I've done that's considered bullying."

"Off the top of my head? You tripped Severus in the corridors at least twenty times last year, you picked a fight with him on the train home from Christmas, you sabotaged his potion's final -"

"That last one wasn't me," James interrupts will a lie, "and the fight was with good reason; and tripping him is all just a good joke."

"Mmm.. yeah, a joke. You see Potter, that's were our sense of humors don't mesh. It's rude, not funny."

They are interrupted with the sound of distant hooting, then suddenly hundreds of owls come soaring into the Great Hall, all carrying packages, copies of the Daily Prophet, or letters. A school owl quickly brings a letter for Peter and Remus's family owl brings a package. Remus stows it away in his schoolbag without even opening it.

After the other owls bringing letters and packages for the students around the four Marauders Elwood finally lands in front of James. The owl takes one look at Remus across the table before he takes two large hops down the table so that he's two people away.

"Elwood, get over here," James snaps.

"Don't worry about it James," Remus says.

"No. My owl is going to like my mate rather he wants to or not. Elwood, now," James demands. The owl blinks at James then looks at Remus again before hooting.

"Why doesn't Potter's owl like you, Lupin?" Marissa asks.

"I feed him a stale cracker on the train and you'd think I poisoned him," Remus answers breezily.

"That's odd behavior for an owl," Marissa says. She leans forward and detaches the letters from Elwood's leg. She slides them down the table so James can reach.

"Get out of here you useless animal," James grumbles to Elwood, who happily flies away from the teenage werewolf. "Ah Sirius, there's a letter here for you as well."

Sirius takes the letter and grins down at his name written in the neat cursive handwriting of Mrs. Potter. James already has his letter torn open and is halfway through reading it before Sirius even gets his open, he hadn't been expecting a letter, he's never gotten one before wishing him a good year at Hogwarts. He feels slightly out of place now that he has one alongside the crowd of students all reading letters from their own families. He glances around to the Slytherin table to try and spot Regulus, he's sure the family own would have brought his letter from home by now, but he can't find his brother in the crowd.

He turns his focus back to his letter.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _We had hoped to see you this summer. We do hope things are turning around at home for you. James says you weren't able to write over the holiday. We hope you got out of the house some, a growing boy needs the fresh air. Write us during the school year, and remind James to do so as well. We'd love to hear from you and know how your third year is going. James told us you're taking Muggle Studies, that's fascinating! Tell us all about what you learn, we don't know much about Muggles and would love to hear what you think of them._

 _If you need anything at all this school year don't_ _hesitate to write us. We can send whatever you need with Elwood, he's as much your owl as James's._

 _We don't know what our plans for Christmas are this year, but you're always welcome to join us._

 _Study hard and have a good school year, Sirius._

 _Signed_

 _Mrs. and Mr. Potter_

Sirius grins and shoves the letter into his pocket, he looks up and see's the McGonagall is headed down the table passing out schedules. It doesn't take her long to reach the four boys. They take their schedules from her and glance them over.

Gryffindor shares Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherin on Monday and Wednesday. Transfiguration and History of Magic are shared with Ravenclaw on Tuesday and Thursday. Herbology and Charms is with Hufflepuff on Wednesday and Friday, and Astronomy this year is with all the Houses together at midnight on Thursday. Elective classes are twice a week, and the first one for all the Marauders is that morning. Tuesday morning.

As they make their way into the Divination's classroom they are surprised how many third years climb up the tower alongside them.

"Seems everyone wants to see how insane Trelawney really is," Sirius laughs as they enter the room.

"Isn't that the only reason you're taking the class?" Remus asks as he settles onto a pillow. The classroom doesn't have typical desk, instead there are different tables, some round and some square. They are all covered in tablecloths, none of which match. The tables are short and pillows of different fabrics and colors lay around them as a place for the students to sit. Sirius drops his bag on the table and sits down beside Remus.

"Partly that, and the three of you were taking it, I didn't want to be left out."

Professor Trelawney enters the room, her bangles and necklaces clinging slightly as she moves. She looks around the full classroom a moment as a silence settles over it.

"Ah! My third years,"she says as if she had just noticed them. There's a few giggles and snickers around the room. "Welcome to Divinations, one of the most ancient branches of magic. In this class you'll learn how to foresee the future and gather insights of future events through rituals and tools."

"What a load of crap," Sirius mumbles to James.

"You there," Trelawney points at Sirius. James grins and scoots a little farther away from his friend so he won't be in Professor Trelawney's sight. "Tell me boy, do you not believe you possess the inner eye needed for such magic?"

"No offense Professor, but I don't believe anyone does."

There's some gasps and half laughs around the classroom and Remus shoots Sirius a warning look.

Trelawney contemplates this a moment, she stares hard at Sirius, one hand outstretched as if she's trying to grasp something. Finally she says, "I forgive you for you words, because I can see you come from a very close-minded and judgmental family."

Sirius laughs in disbelief when Trelawney earns a few approving nods from other students. "That's not impressive. Anyone with two eyes knows who my family is. That's like claiming to _'see'_ Potter is rich. All you have to do is look at all the new stuff he owns to know that, there's no magical ability to knowing that."

"Shut up, Black," Tatter Goyle, a Slytherin 3rd year, says. Sirius turns to argue but Remus stops him.

Professor Trelawney continues like nothing has happened. "For our first lesson we'll start with one of the simplest ways to gather future insight. Miss, may you help me with these." She points to Lily.

Lily stands up and gathers a tray of teacups, together she and Professor Trelawney set them down in front of each student. The teacups already have tea-leaves in them. When Lily is sat back down Trelawney continues the lesson.

"Reading tea-leaves is easy to do, deciphering the message is the part many students need to practice. If you'd turn to page seven in _Unfogging the Future_ you'll find a chart to help you decipher the imagine in your tea-leaves."

The Marauders open their books and look down at all the images. Sirius scrunches his face in disbelief and raises an eyebrow at James, who is studying the images thoroughly.

"I'd like for everyone to take the cup of the person sitting opposite of them," Trelawney says. James and Peter switch cups and Remus and Sirius switch cups. "Study your partners tea-leaves, then I'd like for you to predict what the leaves are saying to that person."

James frowns down in Peter's cup and skims through the chart, "Peter, I think the leaves are trying to tell you that you'll come across a large fortune."

"Don't tease, James," Peter says.

"I'm serious, look." James leans across the table and points into the cup. "It's right here." He points to the imagine in the textbook that indicates wealth. "Tell me that's not what the leaves look like."

Peter takes the cup back from James and studies it himself, twisting the cup in his hands, he shrugs but grins as he hands the cup back. "James's leaves just look like a mush," Peter says.

"Moony's is two symbols I think. One being the sun, which is happiness, and the other being..." Sirius turns his head sideways looking at the imagine, "An acorn? Possibly. Which means continued health. Hey hey Moony! You're going to be happy and healthy. Congrats, mate," Sirius laughs, "this is actually kind of fun. What's mine say, Remus?"

Remus looks down into Sirius's cup, turns it over in his hand a couple times, then frowns. "It's odd," Remus says. Professor Trelawney walks up beside Remus and holds out her hand.

"Let me see the cup," she says anxiously. Remus hands it up to her. She glances inside then gasps, handing the cup back to Remus quickly. "My dear. The Grim. You have the grim!"

There's a few gasps around the classroom and Sirius looks around at everyone. "What?" He asks with half a chuckle.

Trelawney continues in a worried voice."The grim is the giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy! It's the worse omen. It's an omen of _death_."

"Well shit," Sirius chuckles, "I knew it was coming sooner or later."

"Don't joke about it, Sirius," James says.

"Oh come on, you aren't buying into this crap are you?" Sirius asks.

"My dear boy!" Trelawney moves quickly to the front of the classroom and picks up her bag. "The grim is the worse omen a witch or wizard can receive. If you are to ever see the grim again, I must say you best start getting your affairs in order." She pulls her wand out of her bag and waves it. All the teacups float back up to the front table and stack themselves on the trays. "I believe we are done reading the tea-leaves today," Professor Trelawney says in a worried voice. "Let us just go over the meanings of each symbol and message, shall we?"

The rest of the class drags by slowly, with Professor Trelawney reading from the textbook. When it's time for the class to leave, Sirius is the first person out the door. He waits just at the top of the stairs for his friends.

"That was fun," Sirius says as they approach him.

"Do you think it's anything we should take seriously?" Peter asks as they start down the staircase.

"No," Sirius says bluntly. "Come on, we have Transfiguration next, a class that actually requires a real use of magic."

* * *

Once settled down in their normal seats at the back of the classroom the Marauders pull out their Transfiguration books and get themselves prepared for class. Everyone else in the classroom does the same, most of them having just come from Divinations as well and actually ready to start a proper lesson for the day. Professor McGonagall enters the classroom and looks around at the prepared students.

"I'm very pleased to see all of you are eager to learn today." She smiles down at them. "I must ask, what brought this on? No students are ever this prepared to learn their first day in class."

"We just came from our first Divinations class, Professor," Lily explains.

"Ah, I see. Now I wish I hadn't asked. Tell me, did Sybil Trelawney predict yet another death this year?"

Everyone turns and looks at Sirius, who raises his hand. "Me, Professor. I got a death omen."

"Ah, Mr. Black. I shouldn't be surprised now should I? Sybil always has a way of knowing just who to strike a cord with. I'd like to inform you that Sybil predicts at least one student's death every year, and none of them have died yet."

"I'm not worried about it," Sirius shrugs.

"Good, I wouldn't be. Though if you do die, Mr. Black, I offer my condolences to your family and friends in advance. Now, onto our first lesson, shall we?"


	61. Elective Courses

On Wednesday between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions James has Care of Magical Creatures. As he exits the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom he bids his friends farewell and jogs to catch up with Lily, Marissa, and another Gryffindor girl named Pallas Fields.

James slows when he comes up beside Lily and ruffles his hair a bit. "Are you three headed down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures?" He asks.

"Yes," Lily says, "I see you're still taking the class."

James holds out his copy of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_. "I sure am, it sound exciting doesn't it? Do you think we'll actually get to see any creatures today? Or will that be for later?"

"I hope we can start handling the creatures right away," Marissa says, "hopefully it's a very hands-on class and not just another class that requires us to write papers and read from the text all the time."

"My thoughts exactly, Jennings," James says to Marissa. They make their way out into a courtyard. "Say Jennings, are you trying out for Beater this year?"

"No, I'll stay as the teams alternative," Marissa says.

"I saw your aunt play over the summer, my dad got some tickets to the match in Italy."

"I didn't see you there," Marissa says, "my parents and I were in the family section of the stands though, I don't suppose any of your family members were playing."

"No, sadly no one in my family plays professional Quidditch. I'd like to give it a try I think, that is if a more interesting job doesn't come along first. And I don't think one will."

Lily, who hasn't been keeping up with the conversation due to it being about Quidditch, points down the hill toward the Forbidden Forest. "It looks like a hut is being built," she says. James follows her finger down the hill. A half finished wooden structure sits down close to the forest.

"What do you think it's for?" James asks as they make their way down the path toward the group of students waiting for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Maybe the new groundskeeper," Pallas suggest, "what was his name? Hagrid? I don't suppose they have a professor's quarters large enough to suit him."

The four Gryffindors stop when they pass the stone wall that sections off the benches made for the class. Lily quickly pulls Marissa down on a bench beside her, meaning James is left to sit beside Pallas.

The Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Kettleburn, is an interesting man who James has seen in passing but never took time to fully study. Professor Kettleburn has only one arm, which most students knew. However it wasn't apparent his was missing his legs until this very moment. It's hard to notice, as Professor Kettleburn is always wearing long, brown, faded trousers, but because he is sitting James can make out the wooden ankles of the replicas he wears.

James frowns, wondering if he lost his limbs to the creatures he shows in class. James looks down at his arms, thinking about how he'd be completely devastated if he ever lost one.

"Good, I think everyone is here," Professor Kettleburn states in a raspy voice. "I'm Professor Kettleburn, I've been the Care of Magical Creatures Professor here for many years, starting the job not long after I graduated from Hogwarts myself. I see many students are interested in this class, which excites me. The subject and the state of me sometimes scares students away." He chuckles to himself then continues. "I believe there are twenty-two of you here, which makes a nice even number for partnering up. Today we'll be working with Flobberworms, which as you'll see in your copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ textbooks is classified as an X, the lowest possible ranking for a magical creature, so there's no need to be weary of them."

Professor Kettleburn finally stands up, which he does slowly, and turns to several large crates. He lifts one easily with his one arm, tossing it up over his shoulder. He walks the crate toward the back row and drops it between the bench James and Pallas sit on and the bench Lily and Marissa sit on. He repeats this, dropping one crate between each row of benches. Once all the crates are distributed he turns back to the class.

"Now, there are two of you to a bench. Each bench gets one Flobberworm. They are in this rather large crate here that I can't lift, so I ask that one person from each bench come and retrieve a Flobberworm and take it back to your partner."

James volunteers to go get the Flobberworm for him and Pallas. There are some laughs and people cringing in disgust as they reach down into the crate to retrieve their Flobberworms. James sees why when it's his turn. The worms are large, at least ten-inches long, and very fat. They have a slimy mucus that coats their entire body. James picks the worm up in one hand and walks it back to the bench. Pallas stands and lets James set it down where she sat.

"Inside the crates is lettuce for you to feed your worm with, now be warned, a Flobberworm will not stop eating no matter how full it is. If you overfeed it, it will die. The diameter of a Flobberworm should be no more six inches, these little fellows are about four at the moment. Once they've filled out another two inches, stop feeding them, understand?"

The class sets to work feeding their Flobberworms. Most students crouch down to exam the worm as it eats, which an in interesting thing to see. Flobberworms don't have teeth, but they manage to dissolve the lettuce and swallow it.

* * *

Study of Ancient Runes is at the same time as Care of Magical Creatures. Peter lugs his bag full of textbooks down to the classroom. He's the only Gryffindor student there, and is accompanied with a Slytherin, three Ravenclaws, and four Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin sneers at Peter.

"Did you wonder into the wrong class, Pettigrew?"

"N-no," Peter stutters. He sets his bag down at a desk. "I'm taking Ancient Runes."

"You? This class is suited for students who are more... how do I saw this nicely? Intelligent. Unlike yourself."

"It's just memorizing runes. I can do that."

"Ha, just memorizing runes. You are doomed to fail," the Slytherin cackles.

A Hufflepuff boy, who was listening, speaks up. "That's not nice, Lynch. Pettigrew, you can come sit by us if you want." He nods toward an open chair by one of the Ravenclaws. Peter picks up his bag and moves to the chair.

Professor Millette, an old wizard even by wizarding standers, enters the classroom. He has a round belly and long grey hair and beard. His eyes have many wrinkles around them. His voice is deep and he speaks with an air of always being existed, making the class drag on almost as bad as History of Magic; where most students fall asleep due to Professors Binn's draining tone.

Peter takes good notes in his first class, which is on numbers. Peter actually finds it easy enough to remember. Each number is represented by an animal, and something about that animal indicates the number. Such as a Unicorn being number one, due to having one horn. And the Hydra, having nine heads, represents the number nine.

* * *

After Potions on Wednesday is Remus's first Arithmancy class. It's a small class, only one other Gryffindor, a girl named Cynthia Clearwater is in the class and she's already seated near the front. Two Slytherins, a boy named Jonas Carrow and a girl named Janice Avery sit off to the side by themselves. Three Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff sit in a cluster in the middle of the classroom. Despite it being a small class size, the classroom is rather large, holding three times too many desk and chairs than needed. Remus takes a seat off by himself.

Professor Wilmington is a young spunky witch, probably no older than twenty-five. She has curly blonde hair, a thin nose, and large grey glasses. She wears baggy grey trousers, a tye dye t-shirt that's clearly from a muggle shop, and a large black cloak that looks suited for someone taller than her. This is Professor Wilmington's second year teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts, and from her looks many students didn't expect her to last even a year.

She's loud but cheerful, "I think this is everyone!" She beams around the room at the scattered eight students. "I'm Professor Wilmington, though I don't like 'Professor'. It makes me sound old. You can just call me Wilmington or Will if you like." She bounces over to her desk and picks up a piece of parchment. "I have everyone's name here, and... yes! Eight students. Wonderful. I do hope all of you stick around for NEWT level, by then class sizes dwindle down to three or four. Today we'll be covering the basic overview of what Arithmancy is. Arithmancy is often described as a way to predict the future using numbers. How many of you are taking Divination as well?"

Everyone but two students raise their hands. Will continues, "you'll see this class is much more precise than Divination, a much more clear way of seeing what is to come. I remember my first time taking the class, it was my favorite subject. I once predicted that by the year 1966 Dragons would become extent. I of course knew that couldn't be true. Do you know what I did? I had subtracted 1934 from 2000 instead of adding them! How I made such a simple mistake I'll never know. In Arithmancy even the smallest of numerical mistakes can skew you answers for the worse."

Remus realizes just then this class would have been more suited for James. Will talks just about as fast as James and switches subjects even quicker. Luckily Remus has had two years of practice, having lived in the same dorm room with James for months. Will jumps quickly into the textbook, going over facts about famous Arithmancers.

* * *

Muggle Studies is at the end of the week, on Thursday and Friday. Thursday morning Sirius makes his way down to the classroom. He isn't surprised by the attention he gets when others spot him in the classroom. Marissa and another Gryffindor girl, Harley Spector, are also taking the class. Sirius sits down beside them and ignores the whispers and murmurs from the students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Potter said you were taking this class, I didn't know if I should believe him or not," Marissa chuckles.

"Here I am," Sirius says dryly.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing," Marissa defends, "I think it's good you're taking this class. The shadow the Black family name cast isn't a good one. You're showing people you're different."

"Which is probably why I got the grim in Divinations," Sirius says through a cheeky grin. "I won't be surprised if it pops up again tomorrow in class. I bet I see it at home this Christmas Holiday too."

Marissa frowns at him, trying to make out if he's joking or not. She doesn't get time to decide because Professor Minxwood starts the class. After the basic introduction of the class everyone opens their books to page five, which is about electricity. Sirius reads along as the teacher reads different sections. It's not a very interesting topic, Sirius discovers, as muggles use electricity for lighting, it's also used for many things in muggle homes. 'Appliances' as they are called. Electricity powers most everything in muggle homes, much like magic does for wizards. One item Muggles have that Wizards don't that caught Sirius's attention is a telephone, which could come in handy when his parents refuse to let Sirius send owls to his friends. Sirius thinks about all the Muggle phones on the streets near his house, and he wonders if Remus owns a phone. Beings his mother is a muggle, and works a muggle job, it's likely.


	62. The Daily Prophet Article

**There are so many of you that I can't PM and thank for the replies! Thank you so much it means a lot to me. I really appreciate that all of my readers look past the mistakes I continue to make. I'm trying hard to proof read and correct all my mistakes. Sometimes they still get by or it's a grammar rule I simply don't understand. If you see something I'm always getting wrong within the chapters please point it out to me so I can correct it in later chapters and improve my writing!**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

James stirs in his sleep and tries to figure out why his dreams are being invaded by a strange noise.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

James groans and opens his eyes, it's pitch black, and he can tell it's far to early to be awake.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

James pulls the curtains around his bed back, it's still dark in the room and no light comes through the windows. James guesses it's around four in the morning.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

James rubs the sleep out of his eyes then gets on his feet, the tapping is coming from the window by his bed. His wand sits on his bedside table and he picks it up clumsily in the dark.

"Lumos," he whispers. Light floods the window and James spots Elwood perched on the window seal. The owl taps three more times on the window. James frowns and moves forward to open the window, he fumbles with the latch through grogginess. Remus looks out the curtains of his bed.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing, James?" he asks.

"Elwood wants in," James answers just as the latch opens and Elwood pushes his way through. James reaches out to take the large rolled up parchment in his talons but Elwood bypasses James and goes straight for Sirius's bed.

Remus opens the curtains off the foot of his bed and sits cross legged, watching as the large owl makes himself comfortable on a curtain rod above Sirius's head. Once he's settled he drops the large rolled up parchment.

The sound of Sirius swearing comes muffled through the curtains. Remus bites his lip to not laugh. James snickers loudly, waking Peter.

"What's happenings?" Peter asks in a worried voice.

Sirius slumps out from behind his bed curtains. "That bloody owl dropped this right on my head." He holds out the parchment in one hand and nurses the side of his head with the other.

"What is it?" James asks through a yawn.

Sirius shrugs and moves to join James on his bed to share the wand light. He takes the string off the parchment and discovers that wrapped inside it is a copy of The Daily Prophet. He tosses the parchment aside and unrolls The Daily Prophet. Plastered on the front page is a large picture of his uncle, Cygnus Black III. It looks as if he is swearing loudly at who ever was taking his picture. Handcuffs bind his wrist but he still shakes them angrily. Above the picture in large words reads: BLACK ARRESTED, HELD IN AZKABAN UNTIL FURTHER QUESTIONING.

James retrievs the parchment after Sirius tossed it aside and starts to read the letter writtrn on it.

"What is it?" Remus asks, seeing the expressions on both of his friends faces. He jumps to his feet to join them on the bed. "Oh..." he says as he sees the front page of the paper.

"Mum wrote you." James passes the letter to Sirius.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Fleamont and I felt it best to write to you. We wanted you to see the news before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It seems your uncle Cygnus was tampering with Ministry files and was caught. Seeing as Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange have been causing some trouble for the Ministry lately the Minister of Magic did not take Cygnus tampering with files lightly._

 _We wanted to give you a full warning before the rest of the student body reads about it, you're name is mentioned in the article. Fleamont spoke with the editor, and the names of underage wizards should have never been mentioned, but the Ministry wants it out there and wants people to know who to 'keep and eye out for'. It's all been executed very poorly and has put the spotlight on the wrong people._

 _Sirius, for the time being please keep your head down, follow the rules, and as much as it might pain you to do so try to keep communications with your brother and cousin at a minimum. Everyone will be on high alert, and they'll take every interaction you have with someone listed in the article as a possible threat until you're uncle has been questioned and the real answers are are released._

 _Please write us, let us know what people are saying. Fleamont is writing to Dumbledore and McGonagall and they should be getting their letters the same time you do, that way they are fully aware of the situation before anyone else. Though we are sure Dumbledore already knows what is going on, we want him to know that we fully back you no matter what is said._

 _Keep your head down, stay strong,_

 _Mrs. Potter_

Sirius reads the letter twice, and once he's through he knows he doesn't want to read the article in The Daily Prophet. He glances up to see James, Remus, and Peter all hiding behind the paper. Sirius sits quietly, his heart pounding in his ears. What does the article say about him? He's done nothing wrong. But Mrs. Potter sounds worried, and if she's worried and warning Sirius it must be something that makes him sound like a bad person.

Finally, after the longest minute of Sirius's life, his friends drop the paper and look at him. Peter twists his fingers together and avoids looking directly at Sirius, his eyes darting everywhere around him instead. Remus bites his lip and looks like he wants to say something but doesn't know what to say.

James takes a deep breath, and speaks up. "It's pretty bad, mate."

"You could have tried to sugar coat it." Sirius tries to joke. "Just give it to me." He holds his hand out and James passes the paper over.

 **BLACK ARRESTED, HELD IN AZKABAN UNTIL FURTHER QUESTIONING.**

 **Cygnus Black III was caught in the office of Claudia Bergersen, head of Muggle-Born registries.**

 **Bergersen had left her office, which is located on the third floor at the Ministry of Magic,** **for the evening;**

 **only** **to come** **back an hour later to retrieve a book she had** **left behind. When she returned she found**

 **Black in** **her office.** **She immediately called for security and Black was taken into custody. It's unclear how**

 **many files** **Black had been looking through in Bergersen's absence, but two files were found in his**

 **possession** **upon arrest.** **The files retrieved from Black belonged to Muggle-Borns Edward Tonks; a**

 **recent** **graduate from Hogwarts** **School** **of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Susan Wilmington; a**

 **current Professor** **at Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft a** **nd Wizardry.** **There is no word as of yet if**

 **Black is working under the** **orders of any other Wizard or if he were acting on his own;**

 **but with Black's eldest daughter, Bellatrix** **Lestrange (nee)** **Black, claiming to have taken part in the**

 **murder** **of Muggle** **Ambassador David Miller** **before her disappearance, it's likely the Black** **Family is**

 **taking orders** **alongside a group known** **as Death Eaters.**

 **...**

 **Black's middle daughter, Andromeda Black, has been reported as missing following her father's arrest.**

 **Her family refuses to** **release any information on her whereabouts, claiming they do not know**

 **where she is. Black's** **youngest daughter, Narcissa Black, is currently in her final year at Hogwarts**

 **School of Witchcraft** **and Wizardry. Accompanying her at Hogwarts are her younger cousins, Sirius Black**

 **and Regulus Black. None of which have been brought into questioning about Black's current arrest.**

 **Black is to be questioned on his intentions for tampering with the files, and due to the files belonging to**

 **Muggle-Borns associated with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where three of Black's family**

 **members currently reside, Ministry Worker Harold Davos has been assigned a post at Hogwarts**

 **to further assure no attacks will be performed on Muggle-Borns currently residing at the school.**

 **...**

 **Black is to be questioned in two days, where a trial will be held to further determine his intent,** **and**

 **the proper procedures to be taken to insure the security of all students at Hogwarts** **School of Witchcraft and**

 **Wizardry.** **Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has not yet given** **word on his thoughts of the matter, but**

 **has been asked to attend to trial. His response is pending.**

Sirius doesn't continue reading the rest of the article. Instead he balls the paper up slowly in his hands, then simply tosses it James. James and Remus share a concerned look as Sirius climbs off James's bed and back into his own. He draws the curtains around him so his friends can't see him, then runs his hands through is hair thinking hard. He knows why Cygnus would want information about Ted Tonks, but why Professor Wilmington? As far as Sirius was aware, his family didn't even know who Professor Wilmington was. Sirius didn't even know for sure she was a Muggle-Born until just now. Were the Death Eaters planning something involving Hogwarts? Was an attack on Hogwarts even possible?

The Ministry feels it necessary to send someone to watch for signs of an attack, and the reason they are doing that was because three Black children currently go to Hogwarts. Sirius, Regulus, and Narcissa. Everyone in the school will think they are a threat. The Black Family name was already frowned upon, but now they'll be seen as bad, as evil. Every move they make will be seen as a threat. Bellatrix is a Death Eater, and married to a Death Eater. Sirius can't even find a reason his classmates shouldn't think he'd turn out the same way.

"Sirius... mate..." Sirius is drawn from his thoughts by James's worried voice. "Sirius we have to talk about this."

"No James, we don't," Sirius says, "not right now."

"Come mail time-" James starts.

Sirius cuts him off, "come mail time I'm screwed, just... just let me sleep till then, alright?"

There's a moment of silence. Then James says, "Yeah, sure. We'll talk in a couple hours then."

* * *

Sirius didn't sleep the next couple hours, instead he just laid in his bed, trying not to overthink things. As the sun rises Elwood hoots and wakes the other three boys. Remus is the first out of bed, and walks slowly over to Sirius's bed.

He taps lightly on the bedpost. "Sirius, if you want we might be able to make it down to breakfast and eat before mail comes."

Sirius emerges from behind the curtains. "I like that plan," he says, "though I suppose what's-his-face, Davos? Might already be down there waiting."

"Let's hope not," James says, "Peter, come on get out of bed and get dressed. We have to eat quickly."

The four Marauders dress in their uniforms then rush downstairs for an early breakfast. Only a few scattered students sit at the tables. Sirius looks up at the staff table and is relieved to see that the only people there are Professor Sprout and Hagrid. He takes a seat beside James and quickly takes some sausage off the large plate in the middle of the table.

"We probably only have about ten minutes until the hall starts to fill up. Fifteen minutes until mail. So lets eat quick," Remus says. They don't talk while they eat their breakfast. More and more students start to arrive, all chatting and full of life, all unaware of the news they are about to receive. As the staff table starts to fill Sirius can't help but glance up at it every few seconds as he chews. He waits for an unfamiliar face to appear, but it never does. Finally McGonagall takes her seat, and she instantly starts to scan the Gryffindor table with a stern look. When her eyes settle on Sirius he can't help but look away. He actually feels a bit guilty about something, even though he's done nothing wrong.

He chances a glance over at the Slytherin table, but neither Narcissa or Regulus are there. Sirius realizes it's likely they each received the news in advance as well.

"Come on, let's go." Sirius gets to his feet. James, Remus, and Peter follow without question. They climb the stairs up to the third floor then turn left down a corridor. They are greeted by McGonagall, who stands at the other end.

She doesn't even have to say anything, Sirius just knows to follow her. He quickly jogs to meet her at the other end of the corridor then he follows her up to her office. James, Remus, and Peter follow as well, but they hang back the whole way and stopped short of her office, each taking a seat on the floor outside the door to wait.

Once the door to her office is closed McGonagall offers Sirius some tea and asks him to take a seat. "Mr. Potter wrote to me informing me he sent you a copy of today's Daily Prophet earlier this morning. I'm glad he did. Dumbledore has left the school and is currently speaking with the editor and publishers of the paper and questioning them on why they find it necessary to put three underage wizards into the public eye as potential Death Eaters."

"I'm not, Professor," Sirius feels the need to say.

McGonagall actually smiles at this. "Mr. Black, despite your name and you're family you are the last person I'd ever suspect of being a Death Eater, or of ever joining them. Your friendship with Ms. Evans alone - "

"Friendship?" Sirius asks. "I mean, yeah she's alright, but we aren't really friends - and not because she's Muggle-Born, we just -"

McGonagall smiles again. "Sirius," she says calmly, interrupting him, "you're always encouraging her to do better, and she you. Friendship is shown in different ways." She pauses a moment and sighs. "We need to talk about Davos and why he's being sent to the school."

"He's coming here to make sure that me, Regulus, and Narcissa aren't going to murder Professor Wilmington or any or other muggleborns," Sirius says.

McGonagall nods. "That's basically it, Mr. Black. I hate to ask you this, but is it possible that Narcissa is a threat?"

Sirius hesitates with his answers. If his family ever found out he was giving information to McGonagall about what he knew then something bad could happen to the people he cares about. He couldn't risk that. "I don't know, we don't talk much."

McGonagall's lips draw into a very thin line before she finally speaks again. "I wouldn't normally ask a thirteen year old boy these types of questions, but I need to know if you are aware of any students at the school who might be influenced by their relatives to join Voldemort. Or if any students here could possibly do harm to someone at the school."

"I keep to myself at home," Sirius says. It's not a complete lie. "I don't know anything, I'm sorry."

McGonagall looks at Sirius with a mix of sadness and pity, and Sirius wishes she wouldn't. He looks down at his hands to avoid her gaze. "Can I go to class now and just face all of this?" he asks.

"Yes, Mr. Black," McGonagall says. Sirius stands and starts for the door. "Oh, and Sirius," McGonagall says before Sirius reaches the door, "if you were to miss Divinations this morning, I'll probably have too much paperwork to even notice the note from Sybill Trelawney about your absence."


	63. Avoiding Trouble

**AN: So, my Harry Potter knowledge is rubbish when it comes to dates (I've literally had look up the dates all of Sirius's cousins went to Hogwarts a hundred times because I can never remember). I somehow _completely_ forgot when Trelawney started working at Hogwarts despite it being a key part of the prophecy. She shouldn't be in this story at all but I added her. So let me know if you'd like me to edit her out and create a new Divination teacher or just leave her in the story. Luckily before that mistake was pointed out to me I already had this chapter written and had the Marauders out of her class for the day, but I do have other Divination classes planned and partially written.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long author's note, I never like them being too long. I feel like it breaks the flow of the story.**

 **Thank you for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing!**

* * *

With permission to skip Divinations that morning the four Marauders all make their way to the Room of Requirement to avoid the Gryffindor Common Room and the older students not in class. Sirius flips on the radio and has to scan through a couple channels before finding one that's playing music and not reading a report about Cygnus.

"Do you think people are wondering why we're missing Divinations?" Peter asks.

"Let them. Rumors are going to spread no matter what, I just don't want to hear them," Sirius says.

James sighs, "It's only the second week of the school year. Do you think that Davos guy will be here _all year_ breathing down your neck? Because if he is that is really going to put us behind in our Animagus training."

"And finding more secret passages and making the map," Remus adds.

Sirius groans, "This sucks! I'm thirteen. Regulus is twelve! Do they really think we're here at school orchestrating an attack on Muggle-Borns?"

"Everyone is just on high alert," Remus comments, "Voldemort is becoming a big threat; but did you notice they didn't even say that in the article? They didn't even mention his name! The Ministry is more afraid of him than they want to let on. So they are poking their noses in the lives of kids to avoid actually doing something productive. They'll take any small thing they can find and blow it out of proportion just to avoid actually confronting the bigger problem."

"It's like what they did with Grindelwald," James speaks up from his spot in a bean bag chair. All heads turn to him. "The Ministry put all their resources into watching and capturing people that weren't even his followers and missed that he was right under their noses the entire time."

"So we just have to sit around and let history repeat itself?" Sirius grumbles.

"What are we suppose to do?" Peter asks.

All eyes turn to Remus, like he is suppose to have the answers to this new problem. Remus shrugs, "I don't know if there is anything we can do. Except maybe show Davos that Sirius isn't a threat so he leaves the school with nothing to report. Which means Sirius can't miss classes, he can't be sneaking around at night, even with the invisibility cloak on, and he can't cause any trouble."

"But-" Sirius starts to protest.

"Does that mean I get to distract Davos's attention away from Sirius?" James asks with a wicked grin.

"No," Remus says sharply to James.

"Remus, I-" Sirius starts again.

"Can we deflect the attention to Snivellus? Or someone on the Slytherin Quidditch team? Maybe we could get them expelled."

"No,"Remus says again, "it's best we all just-"

Sirius stands abruptly and shouts over his friends, "I don't want to stop the Animagus training!"

There's a silence that falls over the four boys. A slower song that hadn't been heard over their talking finally plays around the room.

Remus thinks over his response for a moment. "I don't want you getting into any trouble because of me. If you're caught stealing anything or sneaking around in the Library reading something not related to school work then Davos might be the type of person to twist that into a threat."

"Which is why Sirius won't be doing any of that stuff," James announces, "I'll get it all."

"Like hell you will," Sirius protest.

"I'm the best person to do it, no eyes are on me. And my dad works for people like Davos. He reads reports and filters out potential threats from the non-threats. That's how he always knows whats happening, he's at work all day reading the type of reports people like Davos are sent out to write up. I guarantee you Dad will read a report on you Sirius, and if he sees you've been caught stealing potion ingredients or sneaking out at night then you and I will both be in trouble and grounded until we graduate."

"Your dad can't ground Sirius," Peter points out.

"He still would," James shrugs, "but that's not the point. The point is if _I_ get caught stealing something then I'll get detention and Mum will write me an angry letter but let it go. If _you_ get caught stealing something then Davos will write it into a report that will be filled at the Ministry and read over by Dad and several other people who will pass it around and speculate if you're a threat or not. It won't just be detention for you, it'll be in your files at the Ministry and Davos will stay longer and longer until finally someone higher up than him says you aren't a threat."

"He's here to watch Narcissa and Regulus too, not just me," Sirius points out, "and that's two Slytherins and one Gryffindor. It sounds to me like he'll be spending most of his time down in the dungeons of the school and not up here on the 7th floor. That means two thirds of his day will be leaving me alone."

"I still don't think you should be sneaking around at night," Remus says.

"When else are we suppose to do our training?" Sirius asks, "and we have the cloak _and_ secret passages to hide out in. Plus we aren't far from the Gryffindor tower. If all I do at night is go from the Gryffindor Tower to here then my chances of being caught are slim."

"But what if Davos does random checkups at night?" Peter asks.

"What do you mean?" James asks Peter.

"What if he checks to see that Sirius is in bed at night? If Sirius and Narcissa _were_ planning some sort of attack on muggle-borns wouldn't they meet at night? If I were Davos I'd check the dorm room on random nights to make sure Sirius was actually there."

The other three ponder on that for a moment.

"I wish we had a way of knowing where everyone in the castle was," James finally says, "that way we could watch out for Davos while doing our training and know if he were coming to spy on Sirius."

"Well being we won't have any way of knowing where Davos is I still find it best that-"

"That I don't sneak around, yeah I got it. I'll behave," Sirius grumbles.

* * *

After Divinations is Transfigurations. Sirius knows McGonagall won't tolerate anyone speaking of the news in her class so he feels comfortable making his way downstairs to the classroom. James and Remus hover in the doorway waiting for McGonagall to enter while Sirius and Peter wait outside. Heads turn to look at the two boys, all wondering where they've been and where Sirius is at. Someone starts to ask but McGonagall enters the room and waves for James and Remus to enter. Sirius and Peter enter together and Peter stays in front of Sirius, making it harder for everyone else to try and make eye contact with him.

McGonagall starts teaching the lesson right away, not giving anyone time to chat amongst themselves about Sirius's entrance. Ten minutes into the lesson everyone has finally turned their focus to McGonagall and are taking notes on turning inanimate objects into animals. Fifteen minutes into the class there is a knock on the door and a tall man with wispy brown hair and a thin mustache lets himself in.

McGonagall looks less than pleased. "May I help you?"

"I am Harold Davos," the man says, not quiet understanding just how angry McGonagall is at him for interrupting her class. "I was wondering if I might have a word with one of your students."

James jumps to his feet. "Oh I'd love to! Pick me!"

There's a few snickers around the classroom as Davos looks over at James very confused. "Oh, I um... I actually need to speak to Sirius Black."

"But sir," James chimes, "you said _one_ of the Professors students, you didn't say _who_. And I am one of her students. So why can't you have a word with me?"

"Potter, sit down," McGonagall instructs, "Mr. Davos you may not pull any of my students out of my classroom. This is a school, and the education of the students comes before silly and unnecessary questions. Mr. Black will have classes all day, his final class of the day will be Muggle Studies at three. I'm sure after that he'd be available to set up an appointment with you on a day he is less busy. You see, Mr. Davos, our students also have work to do outside of the classroom, and your interruption has just cost all of these students five minutes of their time. Work I will expect them to make up on their own time."

Davos stands stunned a moment, then stumbles over his words in response. "I.. yes Professor, sorry for the interruption... I will... I'll just contact Sirius Black at another time then."

"Yes, please do, now I'd like to continue my lesson, Mr. Davos."

Davos turns to leave the room and James calls after him. "Can I still have a word?"

"Potter!"

"Sorry, Professor," James mumbles through a grin.

* * *

Come lunch time Sirius knows he'll eventually have to face the stares and the whispers and follows his friends down to the Great Hall for lunch. They make it halfway down the Gryffindor table before Webb stops them.

"Oi, Black. I heard they have a ministry worker tailing you now," he says.

His friend, Justin Cartwright, joins in. "From my understanding the Ministry only puts tails on people they have flagged as a person of interest."

"Well I'm an interesting guy," Sirius says through a half grin.

"Sirius..." Remus warns, but Sirius doesn't hear him.

"He isn't here tailing me. He's here to monitor everyone at the school."

"Everyone?" A muggle-born, seventh year Gryffindor girl named Angie Marsh asks. "Because Davos came into potions this morning looking for Narcissa, who just happened to be missing from class. I've only heard him asking for people named Black."

Now a crowd has started to form around the Marauders, and Peter is the first to notice. He tugs on James and Remus's sleeves to get their attention. James glances around and doesn't like what he sees.

"Alright!" James says loudly, drawing the attention of the forming crowd to himself. "I have something to say -"

"Potter!" McGonagall's voice cuts through the mummers of the crowd and stops James. "The Great Hall is not the place for speeches. Though I'm sure yours has been poorly rehearsed and will include some sort of joke that provides entertainment for us all but is rather embarrassing for yourself, I must stop you there. I need a word with you. As for everyone else, find your seats and leave Mr. Black and his friends alone, or I'll dock points from all of you."

James follows McGonagall out of the Great Hall with a shrug to his friends before leaving. McGonagall takes him to an empty classroom and closes the door behind them.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter." She gestures toward an empty desk. James sits without saying a word. "I wanted to have a word with you because I see how close you and Mr. Black are. Your parents have taken a great liking to Mr. Black and from my understanding he lived with you for a brief period of time before second year."

"Yes, Professor," James says.

"I don't feel it's my right to ask you about this. However I've asked Professor Dumbledore his opinion on the matter, and he feels that answers are necessary in this case. Never have we had the Ministry questioning students at the school about their involvement in dark magic, and it's vital that we do know of the threats to our school. I understand Mr. Blacks hesitance in answering my questions. I was wondering if he'd relied any information to you about his families involvement with the Death Eaters."

It takes James a moment to realize what McGonagall is saying. "N.. no!" He sputters. "I don't know anything. "

"Nothing, not a single name of anyone who goes to this school who might cause trouble? I'm sure Sirius told you he went to his cousin's wedding last-"

"Professor," James dares to interrupt, "Sirius isn't involved in anything like that! He doesn't want to be."

"I know," McGonagall says calmly, "but it's also important that he doesn't sit on any information that could be important in catching Voldemort."

"Why are you putting that responsibility on a _thirteen year old_?" James snaps. "The Ministry has Aurors right? Dark Wizard catchers? Why can't they figure it out by themselves! It's _their_ job, _not_ Sirius's! And Sirius would tell you if he knew anything. I don't know anything and neither does Sirius."

James doesn't remember standing up but he's on his feet and halfway to the door before finishing the sentence.

"Potter," McGonagall says calmly, but it's a false calm and James can tell.

"I'm sorry, Professor but you're asking too much." With that he leaves the room fuming. He makes his way back down to the Great Hall where he's happy to find no one is harassing his friends. He sits down beside Remus.

"What was that about?" Remus asks.

"I'll tell you later," James says, "and I probably have detention."

"James, we're suppose to be avoiding trouble," Remus says.

"I didn't mean to go off on her, I just-"

"You went off on McGonagall?" Sirius chuckles. "Oh man, you are in trouble!"

"I was defending you!" James snaps.

"Woah, defending me? What for?"

"Nothing, let's not talk about it here."

"What does McGonagall want to know?" Sirius demands.

"Hey, keep it down," Remus warns, "people are starting to look."

"She wants to know what you know," James hisses, completely ignoring Remus.

"Guys..." Remus pleads.

"I told her I don't know anything!" Sirius says.

"People are looking!" Remus snaps.

"Butt out of it," Sirius shoots at Remus. "What did you tell her, James?"

"What do you think?"

"Stop!" Remus demands loudly. Now everyone within earshot is looking at the arguing boys. "Let's go." Remus gets to his feet and roughly pulls James up with him. "Sirius, come on." Sirius stands and follows his friends out of the Great Hall. Once they are partway up a corridor Sirius and James start arguing again.

"I don't know why you're mad at me!" James shouts.

"Because you tell off a teacher and I still come out of it as the bad guy!"

"I never said you were he bad guy!"

Remus raises his wand in the air and three sparks erupt from the end of it with three loud bangs. They echo around the empty corridor. Peter covers his ears and James and Sirius abruptly stop yelling and look at Remus; both of them half impressed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Sirius chuckles.

"You two are acting like idiots," Remus says.

"Hey!"

"You are James, we're suppose to be keeping the attention _off_ of Sirius and you two are arguing in the Great Hall and giving everyone a show."

Sirius and James glance at each other, both partly ashamed.

Sirius sighs, "I'm sorry, mate."

James grins, "Yeah, whatever. See if I ever defend you again."

Sirius grins too, "Thanks for not telling her anything."

"You know I wouldn't. Oh and I think she suspects Bellatrix's wedding was more than just a wedding."

"I never suspected the Ministry to figure that out, they can be a bit daft ya'know, but I'm surprised it took McGonagall this long to work it out."

The sound of students making their way up the stairs for their next classes echos down the corridor.

"Come on," James sighs, "we better get going to History of Magic."


	64. Meeting with Davos

The following day Sirius has his meeting with Davos after his Muggle Studies class. He isn't surprised when he comes out of the classroom to see his friends waiting in the corridor.

"You three don't have to come," Sirius says.

"Of course we are coming!" James insist, "we'll wait just outside his office." James starts to lead the way, makes it three steps, then stops. "Where is his office?"

"This way, James," Sirius chuckles. He leads his friends the opposite way. "You know, I was half tempted not to go to this stupid meeting," Sirius says.

"Why?" Peter asks at the same time Remus says, "that's a bad idea!"

"I know it's a bad idea, Remus," Sirius says, "but it's ridiculous I have to go do this. What is he even going to ask me? He's not going to come right out and say 'So are you or are you not going to murder one of your professors?' now is he? It's going to be pointless."

"It's not pointless to the Ministry," Remus says, "if you were to skip your meeting-"

"Calm down, Remus," James interrupts, "Sirius is going! We're literally walking there now."

Down two flights of stairs the four Marauders stop outside a door that once belonged to a small empty classroom, but now it's Davos's office. Sirius knocks on the door, and within seconds Davos opens it.

"Sirius! So good to see you," Davos says. He spots the other three boys hovering behind Sirius, "Oh... ah well, this was more of a private meeting..."

"We know," James chimes, "we'll just wait out here."

"Ah well, no harm in that. Sirius, come in." Sirius does as told and enters the room. It's small, originally designed to hold no more than ten students at a time. Beside the door is a half filled bookshelf, and Sirius's eye instantly catches the title _Redner's Guide to Becoming an Animagus._ Sirius quickly looks away from the book and focuses on Davos, who his sitting down at his desk in front of the window. In front of the desk is two wooden chairs and Sirius quickly sits down in one.

"So, Sirius, this is just going to be a very casual meeting today," Davos starts, "despite what you might be hearing I actually plan on talking with several students at the school, not just those of you with the name of Black."

"Really?" Sirius asks, "who else are you going to have meetings with?"

To Sirius's surprise Davos flips open a notepad and starts to read off names, "In your year alone I will make appointments to speak with Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Tatter Goyle -"

Sirius interrupts, "so all pure-bloods then?"

"No, no!" Davos says quickly as he quickly flips a couple through a couple pages of his book. "I have meetings with several students who's parents are muggles, but that's not what we are here to discuss, Sirius. I actually need to know a few things about you."

"Ok?" Sirius questions.

The meeting lasts no more than thirty minutes, and Sirius ends up lying more times than not. When it's over he's happy to see his friends haven't left the corridor. James jumps to his feet. "Tell us all about it, mate."

"I will," Sirius says, "just not here, come on." He leads his friends up to their dorm in the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius lays on his bed and looks up at the ceiling, James and Remus climb onto James's bed, and Peter pulls the desk chair up.

"So?" James asks.

"Davos is going to talk to all the pure-bloods at the school," Sirius says.

"All of us?" James asks, "that's a bit obsessive."

"It's smart," Remus chimes in, "as of now, Voldemort is only letting pure-bloods join him. If the Ministry talks to enough pure-blood children, it's likely one of them is to slip up and say something about their families involvement with the Death Eaters."

"What did you talk about?" James asks, "did you talk about your family?"

"A bit," Sirius says, "I lied my way through most of the questions."

"What'd he ask?"

"What'd you say?"

"He wanted to know if I talked to Cygnus or Bellatrix. I told him no, and that's not a lie. And he wanted to know how often Regulus and I talk, which isn't often," Sirius explains.

"Then what did you have to lie about?" James asks.

Sirius frowns. "Most everything else," he admits, "he asked if I knew where Andromeda is."

"Do you?" James asks.

"Well, not exactly," Sirius says, "but the Ministry still doesn't know she's with Ted Tonks. I'm pretty sure they are married through the Muggle law instead of ours, that way they could avoid the attention of Voldemort supporters. He wanted to know about my parents too, and if they give me any information on who's joining Voldemort."

"Well they don't," James says, "so you weren't lying."

"But I do know who's involved. I know all the names of everyone who joined Voldemort last Christmas. I actually considered telling him for a moment," Sirius admits, "but then... who knows what would happen?"

"We should wait until Cygnus's hearing tomorrow and see what happens before we consider telling Davos anything," James says, "it's likely he'll tell the Ministry whatever they want to hear to avoid going back to Azkaban."

* * *

Unfortunately for Sirius Cygnus didn't tell the Ministry anything during his hearing on Saturday. In order to hear the news before the Daily Prophet is delivered tomorrow morning the Marauders listen to the news report on James's radio in their dorm room.

"Cygnus Black III is being held in Azkaban for two more months. During that time Aurors will be searching for his daughter Bellatrix Lestrange. If Black wishes to reveal why he was tampering with the Ministry files and what he planned on doing with the information he found in them then the Aurors will call off the search for his daughter and he will be released from Azkaban early. If Black remains in Azkaban for the two months another trial will be held."

Sirius turns the radio off. "Great," he groans.

"Do you think he'll end up telling them something?" Peter asks.

"It's possible," James says, "if they are willing to release him early he might. Azkaban is horrible."

The four boys shiver thinking about the place.

"Let's not talk about it," Sirius says. He sits down on his bed and sighs, "I had my hopes up that Davos would be leaving this weekend. He has an Animagi book, and I really want to start back up on our training. I feel like we haven't even started yet."

Remus speaks up, "let's start the training again on Monday."

The other three boys all look at him with their jaws dropped. "What?" James asks, his mouth twisting into a grin.

"We should start the next part of the training on Monday," Remus repeats, "we need to brew a potion next, I think most of the ingredients we can get out of the supply closest down on the potions classroom. If James, Peter, and I each take a couple of the ingredients at a time we should have everything in a couple weeks. And it's brewed in stages, so we'll get all the ingredients for the first stage on Monday and start brewing them."

Sirius and James both grin like it's Christmas morning.

"You're not joking, right?" Sirius asks. "You're really going to let us continue with the training? Even with Davos here?"

Remus shrugs, "you're right, we'll never get any farther if we wait for Davos to leave." Remus would like to admit he's starting the training up partially for himself, there's a full moon next week, and the thought of having his friends there with him is starting to sound too good to be true, if they don't start back on their Animagus training, they'll never get done.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry that this isn't the best chapter. I have tons of chapters planned, I just need to get to them first. Also I'd still love to hear some Animagus training ideas if you have any to share! The next chapter will focus around brewing this new potion, and I promise it'll be better than this chapter is!**


	65. Potion Fiasco

Tuesday night, the night before a full moon, the Marauders sneak to the Room of Requirements. James slides out from under the cloak (which the four boys are all cramped under. James, Sirius, and Remus grew taller over the summer, so now the cloak came up well over their shins when they all squished under it together) to open the room. Last year they had found a way to open the room so that is was always exactly how the left it before.

"We need the place that's all our own," James says three times as he walks past the wall. The door materializes and Remus comes out from under the cloak and rolls his shoulders. James frowns at him, "are you ok?"

"Just a bit cramped under the cloak," Remus tries to say casually. Truth is he's very sore and tired from the approaching full moon, and he's starting to think he should have went home for the full moon; but he had promised his friends they could make the potion this week. James starts to say something else, but stops himself. He knows Remus doesn't like to complain about his furry little problem.

They all enter the room and start setting up brewing equipment. On Sunday James and Peter had went to the Room of Requirements and entered the room where everything is hidden. They went around the room and found bits and pieces of brewing equipment laying around. With help from a hovering charm they moved the equipment out of the room where everything is hidden then back into the room that is all their own. The cauldron they found is an old copper cauldron, and Remus starts to worry it'll taint the poison.

"But the book doesn't say we _can't_ use a copper cauldron, does it?" Sirius asks as he chops up birch roots.

"No, but this is an old cauldron, and the copper is turning green in places. It's a long brewing potion, and that's a lot of heat over a long period of time, giving the metal more time to taint the potion."

"Stop being so paranoid," James chuckles.

"Do you want to blow up?" Remus snaps.

"Blow up!?" Peter squeaks.

"Well it's a potion the helps expand you're muscles," Remus starts to explain.

Sirius interrupts with a laugh, "so it'll make us look buff?"

"Not expand in that way," Remus says with an eye roll, "it helps your muscles expand during transformations. That way it isn't painful."

"Wait a minute," James chimes in, "couldn't you drink some then to help during your transformations."

"It won't help," Remus claims.

"Why? That's a bit stupid. If we're able to take a potion so our transformations aren't painful, then you should be able to as well."

"It's different for werewolves," Remus says, and before James can say anything else Remus continues, "my parents have been researching cures and ways to make my transformations better, but they always come up with nothing. We've tried potions and herbs and the end result is always the same. I can take potions and medicines after to help with the pain, but nothing helps while the transformations are happening. So far the best thing for me has been the sleeping draft Dumbledore brewed, but it's not always reliable. I actually think your plan of becoming an Animagus could work, but only if we do it correctly. We can't make mistakes with this, James. I'm not being paranoid, I'm being cautious because I don't want anything happening to you three because of me."

"Nothings going to happen," Sirius says, "and besides, if something did it wouldn't be because of you." Remus opens his mouth to protest but Sirius won't let him. "Now let's start to fire and add the water, I have the roots cut and Peter's almost finished grounding up the African Sea Salt."

James fiddles with the burner and gets it to light, then he adds the correct amount of water so it can start to boil. Peter finishes grounding up the African Sea Salt into fine little pieces and after the water has been boiling for five minutes James turns the heat down on the burner and Peter adds the salt.

"Now stir the salt until you don't see it floating around anymore. Let it fully dissolve before adding the birch roots," Remus instructs as he reads the potions book he checked out from the Library. He was happy to find the potion in an actual school book for fourth year potions. "Once the water has turned back to clear and isn't cloudy from the salt, add half the birch roots, stir them three times to the left, then three times to the right."

Sirius adds the roots and stirs the potion as instructed. Remus reads some more, "now it has to simmer for five minutes before adding the rest of the roots. The water should start looking a bit hazy and white again." The four boys sit quietly around the cauldron while they watch the time, three minutes in the water starts to turn a white color, after five minutes they add the rest of the roots and stir them. The water turns the color of milk. The last ingredient to add for the night is a pound of goat muscle. James drops it in the center of the cauldron, where it sinks down quickly to the bottom.

"That's it," Remus says, "the muscle has to sit in the salt and birch roots for twelve hours. At lunch tomorrow we need pull out what's left of it and set it aside for later and add the next ingredients."

* * *

The next morning after his transformation Remus goes to the Hospital Wing, he's entire body is sore and stiff and he has a throbbing headache. Before lunch James, Sirius, and Peter go to visit him.

"Here's the work from our morning classes." Peter sets the books down on the bedside table.

"Thanks Peter," Remus says through a forced grin. He glances around to make sure Madam Pompfry isn't near and listening in. "The three of you better go to the Room of Requirements and tend to the potion."

"I'm going in just a moment," James says.

"Just you?" Remus asks.

"Davos has been in the Great Hall everyday for lunch. He'd probably notice if I wasn't there and start to get suspicious," Sirius says.

"Oh, right. Good thinking," Remus says.

"And I'm going to the Great Hall with Sirius so he isn't sitting there alone," Peter adds.

Remus chuckles then looks at James, "are you sure you understand what needs to be done to the potion?"

"I can do it," James says, "we're still at the easy part." James glances at his watch. "I better go, the muscle has been brewing for long enough."

* * *

Back in the Room of Requirement the entire room smells like burning flesh. James pinches his nose and pulls what's left of the goat muscle out of the now brown potion. He places the muscle into a jar and quickly closes the lead, but the smell doesn't go away. "This room needs windows," James grumbles to himself as he scans what needs to be added to the potion. He quickly chops up fluxwood onto the scales he and Peter found then scoops the correct amount into his hand. He adds it into the potion then stirs it for one minute while increasing the temperature slowly over the minute. Next James adds three Haliwinkles (which were the hardest to find in the potions classroom storage cabinets) and stirs the potion for another two minutes while increasing the temperature to a boil.

"And the last thing to do," James says to himself, "is to turn the the temperature back to simmering level after ten minutes of boiling." He takes a seat in the armchair and starts to read the chapter assigned in Charms. He's almost finished with the chapter before he hears the potion starting to make a gurgling noise. He spins around quickly in his chair in a panic, "oh no!" He leaps out of the chair and reaches for the the burner. The bottom of the cauldron cracks open, then the brown potion starts to spill out everywhere. James jumps back, but the potion is already on his front and covering his entire arm. It sloshes out to his shoes as he quickly backs away. The fire is put out from the potion and a large puddle surrounds the broken cauldron.

James scrunches his noise at the awful smell that now covers him and holds his arm out while the potion drips off his robes. With his clean hand he undoes the clasps on his robe and pulls it off, leaving it in a heap on the ground. He strips off his sweater, but as it goes over his head the potion drips off into his hair.

"This is so gross," James complains to no one. He rushes to the small bathroom in the corner and washes his hands, then he tries to get it out of his hair, but it's already hardened up and caked itself into his hair. He grimaces and walks back into the main room. The puddle under and around the cauldron is hardening up. "At least the smell is going away," James says to himself. He retrieves his robe and sweater and exits the room. He rushes to the Gryffindor Common Room where he quickly makes his way to the dorm before anyone notices the mess he carries. He dumps the robes and sweater on the floor then goes back down the stairs to the boys bathroom. He has fifteen minutes before his next class, so he quickly washes his hair out in the sink then takes a towel with him while frantically rubbing his hair dry.

He changes into a clean sweater and robes before realizing he left all of his books back in the Room of Requirements. He makes his way back down the stairs where he bumps into Sirius and Peter.

Sirius instantly starts laughing, "you're hair is sticking straight up, mate."

"What's new?" James chuckles, "I need to get my books out of the Room of Requirements before Potions, then I need to tell you what happened."

"What happened?" Sirius asks.

"I'll tell you later," James says, "I'll see you in class."

* * *

Down in the Potions classroom James slides into his seat just before Slughorn starts class. It's a test day, so pamphlets are set out on the tables and all the cauldrons are put away. Slughorn takes a seat then looks up at the class, he sniffs the air a moment then frowns.

"No one is brewing anything are they?" He asks. Everyone looks around the room confused. "I have a very good nose for potions, and I smell just a hint of boiled fluxwood."

James's stomach drops as he realizes he's still has on the same shoes he wore in the Room of Requirement. Caked onto them is a layer of the potion. He pulls his feet back so that they are hidden under the table then glances at Sirius and nods down at his shoes. Sirius frowns.

"It got on my shoes," James whispers as he nods again. Sirius quickly looks down at James shoes, then bites his lip so he doesn't laugh out loud in class.

"I don't think anyone is brewing anything, sir," Lily answers. Slughorn looks around and frowns before shrugging. "I'm going to turn the sand timer, you have thirty minutes to complete the first part of the test. Then you'll have twenty minutes to complete the essay."

* * *

That night James, Sirius, and Peter join Remus in the hospital wing. James quietly tells the other three what happened; but he leaves out the part where he let the potion boil too long.

"I knew we shouldn't have used that old cauldron," Remus says.

"What do we do now? Look for another cauldron in the room where everything is hidden?" Sirius asks.

"I don't think we should keep using old cauldrons," Remus says, "it's too risky. There are several potions we need to make during your training, and we can't risk using old ones we find in a random room anymore."

"My parents could send me a new one," James suggest, "I could tell them mine is broken or something."

"Wouldn't it be delivered to the potions classroom through?" Peter asks. James frowns. Peter is right, something that large wouldn't come during the morning mail.

"We could steal James's cauldron from the potions classroom," Sirius suggest, "it's only a couple years old and we know it's sturdy. We could use it for our Animagus training. If James's goes missing from the classroom then there's a good reason for his parents to send a new one."

* * *

A week later Remus is feeling much better and the Marauders are set up in the Room of Requirements again; now with James's cauldron. It's a bit larger than the copper one they had been using and doesn't fit exactly right on the burner, but it's sturdy and clean. They have to start over with all new ingredients, and toss out the old goat muscle they had used before.

On the second day Remus removes the goat muscle and Sirius re-adds the new ingredients. James is careful to watch the time, and is happy when the cauldron doesn't crack open the release the smelly brown liquid.

"Now we wait a week while this brews. We need to make sure at least one of us comes to stir it every day so it doesn't get too solid too soon," Remus says.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, I hope this chapter was a bit better than the last one. Let me know what you think! Also there won't be a new chapter on Wednesday but there will be next Saturday.**


	66. Detention with Hagrid

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Are you sure it's suppose to look like that?"

The potion has been brewing for a week, and over the week it became harder and harder to stir as it thickened up. Now James looks down in the cauldron where only about half of the potion remains, and it's almost completely solid.

"Yes, that sets at the bottom while we add more water and new ingredients," Remus says, "it says so right here in the book."

"That's disgusting, and we're going to be drinking that in a week," Sirius says with a look a disgust.

"It was you're brilliant idea to become an Animagus," Remus says through a grin.

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius huffs. Remus chuckles to himself as he starts to add more water to the cauldron. Sirius picks up the new bowl of finely ground sea-salt and adds it to the new water. He starts to stir it and watches as the solid brown potion from before starts to dissolve back into the boiling water. He scrunches his nose. "Disgusting," he says again.

"We add the Staghorn mushroom next, right?" James asks.

"No, the field mushroom first, then the Staghorn," Remus corrects.

The boys spend an hour and a half adding ingredients and stirring the potion. Once everything is added it's well past two in the morning. Peter yawns from his spot on the couch, where he had laid down about fifteen minutes before.

"Are we done for the night?" he asks.

"Yes, this needs to simmer for a couple days," Remus says.

"Let's get back up to our dorm," Sirius says. He grabs the cloak off the armchair, "I have a test in Muggle-Studies and I don't want to fall asleep halfway through it."

* * *

The next day in the Muggle Studies classroom Sirius takes his seat beside Marissa and yawns.

"You look awful," Marissa says.

"It's been a long day," Sirius says through another yawn, "I'm just glad this is my last class of the day."

Professor Minxwood enters the room and immediately calls for everyone to stop talking. She passes out the test while giving the basic speech about stowing away wands, using only black ink, and not cheating. Once everyone has a copy of the test the only sounds in the room are the clock on the wall ticking and quills scribbling as students write. Sirius yawns and puts his name at the top of the paper. He manages to read the first question before his eyes start to get heavy. He jots down an answer he's only fifty percent sure is right. He blinks back the blurriness in his eyes, but lines start to cross anyway and he isn't even sure what he's reading. He yawns again and his head starts to nod, then he's asleep.

* * *

"Stop laughing, James!" Sirius shouts that night while the boys are getting ready for bed.

"It's pretty funny," James chuckles.

"It's ridiculous," Sirius grumbles, "Professor Minxwood didn't have to give me a zero _and_ detention. Why couldn't she just have picked one of the two?"

"Do you know when your detention will be?" Remus asks.

"Tomorrow evening right after class ends, I have to go down to the new Groundkeeper's hut to help him with something." Sirius huffs as he climbs into his bed. "I'm going to ask Professor Minxwood if I can retake the test tomorrow. I actually studied for it too!"

"But yet you got the first question wrong," James taunts his friend.

"Piss off," Sirius says, though he isn't too angry. "I'm going to bed. There's no way I risk falling asleep again. And if you do _anything_ to wake me up, James, I'll hex you."

"That's the emptiest threat in the world," James grins as he gets into his own bed. Sirius rolls his eyes and pulls his curtains closed.

* * *

Friday evening Sirius walks down the hill to the newly built hut where the new Groundskeeper, Hagrid, lives. Hagrid sits on his front steps tying some twin around sticks. Sirius hesitates and hovers back as he watches the large man work, finally he clears his throat. Hagrid look up and grins,

"You mus' be Sirius Black. Professor Minxwood said she'd be sendin' ya to help me with me garden,"

"You're garden?" Sirius asks, "but it's fall, won't everything just freeze in a couple months?"

"I've got to get me pumpkins growin'!" Hagrid booms, "Can' have Halloween without pumpkins now can we?" He stands and starts to walk toward a newly tilled patch of dirt. Sirius follows, jogging to catch up even though Hagrid has only taken a couple steps. "I'm goin' to be plantin' me pumpkins here, ya see. I need one hundred o' 'em. I on'y got thirty of 'em planted now." Hagrid points over to the left corner of the tilled patch. "They're over there, jus' pas' that stake there. I need you to start plantin' the rest. Here I'll show you how." Hagrid steps forward and picks up a sack full of seeds. Sirius smiles and joins Hagrid, Hagrid carefully shows Sirius how to plant the seeds, and shows him the proper distance to spread them apart.

Sirius takes off his robe and sweater and sets them aside then starts planting the seeds, Hagrid steps aside and continues building whatever it is he's making out of the twin and sticks. They work for about twenty minutes and the whole time Hagrid talks about the crows. "We actually need to plant about one hundred and thirty seeds, Sirius," he says, "because the crows like to eat 'em. I try my best to keep 'em outta me garden, but I can't do magic, ya see, so it's harder for be to scare 'em off."

Sirius almost asks why Hagrid can't do magic, but then he remembers at the start of the year the older Gryffindors talking about Hagrid being expelled.

"So that's why I asked if a student could help me with me garden, so I could get the scarecrow finished up,"

"That's a scarecrow?" Sirius asks, looking up at the sticks Hagrid is tying together. Now that he looks at it properly, he does see how the sticks look like arms.

"Well not yet, but it will be," Hagrid laughs, "I've got to add the straw and the clothes and - what's that?" Hagrid looks over by an unused pile of lumber.

Sirius looks up, "I don't see anything."

"I saw someone sneakin' about. Who's there?" Hagrid calls.

Nothing happens.

"Maybe it was a crow?" Sirius suggest. Hagrid frowns but turns back to working on the scarecrow. Sirius starts to planting the seeds again, they work in silence for about five minutes before Hagrid calls back over to the woodpile.

"I saw ya, best ya jus' come ou' now."

James comes out from behind the woodpile, looking disappointed that he was caught.

"Sorry," James says, taking a couple steps closer to Hagrid, "I just wanted to see what you had Sirius doing down here."

Sirius rolls his eyes and Hagrid turns to look at him. "Friend o' yers?" He asks.

"Yes," Sirius gets to his feet, "James."

Hagrid smiles at James, "Yer friend here's been keepin' me company while I've been buildin' me scarecrow."

"Mind if I help?" James asks.

"Not at all!" Hagrid beams, "you can help Sirius wit' the plantin'."

"Yeah," Sirius teases, "you can help me with the planting." He holds out the small hand shovel. "Want to dig the holes for me?" He beams wickedly. James strides forward and snatches the hand shovel from Sirius with a matching grin.

"James, not James Potter?" Hagrid asks once they are all working.

"Yes?" James says, "how'd you know?"

"McGonagall was talkin' about you, said you'er good at Quidditch."

James beams with pride, "she did? What'd she say?"

Hagrid chuckles, "That you'er good at Quidditch."

"Yeah but what did she say exactly? How much was she bragging about me?" James asks eagerly.

"Don't mind him," Sirius chuckles, "James has a bit of an ego."

"Well she said you'er good enough fer cap'ain in the future," Hagrid answers James.

"No way!" James shouts, "she didn't say that."

"She did, though I suppose I shoudn'ta told ya tha',"

"We won't tell anyone," Sirius laughs.

"Look at the time," Hagrid suddenly says, "you boys mus' be starvin', I've got some biscuits on the table inside if you wanna help yerselves. I'm just finishin' up wit' the scarecrow's head then I'll be inside to make some tea."

James and Sirius enter the hut, one corner is filled with boxes where Hagrid hasn't finished unpacking yet. Except for the boxes everything looks old, despite the hut being brand new. A large stone fireplace sits across the room from the the door. A large wooden bed is pushed in one corner, the blankets old and worn, and the curtains seem to have been mended several times over the years. James and Sirius take a seat in the large chairs by the table and each take a biscuit, the table is by the window, which is cracked open to let the fall breeze inside.

"He's nice," James says.

"I like him," Sirius agrees.

"I thought he'd be meaner, you know? He's so big, and if he was expelled -"

"He said he isn't allowed to do magic," Sirius says. He takes a bite of the biscuit. "Ow!" his hand shoots up to his hurt tooth.

James laughs at Sirius and drops his own biscuit. Sirius grumbles that it's not funny while James holds his sides from laughter. Finally James settles down and starts looking around the hut as Sirius massages his aching tooth.

A voice carries in through the window and Sirius frowns, recognizing the voice. "Wait a minute." He leans forward to look out the window toward the garden. "It's Davos," Sirius informs James. James shoots out of this chair and forward to look out the window, both boys stay low and out of view while they spy on Davos and Hagrid.

"This isn' a good time," Hagrid says, "I've got -" he starts to nod toward the house, indicating that he has guest, but Davos cuts him off.

"I just wanted to follow up on our last meeting, Hagrid. It'll be brief."

"Alrigh', but I've got -"

Davos cuts him off again, "it seems Dumbledore truly believes it wasn't your animal that killed that girl, however -"

Now Hagrid interrupts Davos, "I already told 'em, it wasn' Aragog."

"Yes, yes... however there's still a matter of the girl dying, Hagrid. With everything happening the Ministry finds it best that you're position here stays on a trial bases. I've talked with Dumbledore, and he understands the conditions. I have them written here for you, do you want me to go over them with you?"

"No," Hagrid says with the sound of a sob threatening his voice. Davos thanks Hagrid for understanding then starts back up the hill. Hagrid starts walking toward the hut and James and Sirius jump away from the window and try to act like they weren't listening in. Hagrid comes through the door and sniffs while fiddling with a teapot.

James and Sirius glance at each other questioningly then Sirius speaks up, "did you finish the scarecrow?"

Hagrid sets the teapot in the sink with a loud clank and turns on the water. He keeps his backed turned to James and Sirius, "did yeh like the biscuits?"

"Oh, yeah," James says a bit to enthusiastically, "yeah they were great!"

"Do you take anythin' with yer tea?"

"No," both boys say at once. Hagrid nods and takes the pot out of the sink and puts it on the burner. He stands staring at it. "You've got to turn the burner on," James says.

"Oh, righ'," Hagrid says, his voice catching again with a sob.

James and Sirius glance at each other again, Sirius sighs and feels the need to speak up. "Don't let Davos get to you," he says, "I've got him on my back too. It's no big deal."

"Oh 'im? I'm not worried 'bout 'im. No not worried 'bout 'im one bit." Hagrid finally gets the burner going. "I'd uh, I'd appreciate it if you two could uh, wouldn' tell anyone else 'bout this."

"No, never," James says.

Hagrid smiles at the two boys, "you two don' seem to be trouble, not like I've heard."

Both boys laugh. "First I'm captain material then I'm trouble," James chuckles.

"I shoudn'ta told ya tha'," Hagrid says. The teapot whistles and Hagrid pulls it off the burner. He pours two very large mugs of tea and hands them to James and Sirius then joins them at the table with a mug of his own. "I'm sure you two are wonderin' why Davos was here. If yeh didn' already know I was expelled from Hogwarts. The Ministry has Davos watchin' me, makin' sure I'm not plannin' anything, yeh'know."

"Same here," Sirius sighs.

"I didn't do nothin' wrong," Hagrid adds, "it wasn' Aragog, it wasn'."

"Who's Aragog?" James asks.

"He's me pet Acromantula." Hagrid says this like it's the most normal thing in the entire world, but James and Sirius both stare at Hagrid with their eyes wide.

"Wow! An Acromantula? Like a real Acromantula?" Sirius asks, "that's wicked!"

"Do you still have him?" James asks.

"Well I ain't suppose to," Hagrid informs them, "he's out in the Forbidden Forest now, escaped there the night I was expelled. I went to see 'im the other night, he's got 'imself a family now an' all."

"Could we meet him?" Sirius asks eagerly.

Hagrid fumbles with his mug, "I don' think yeh should, he's a secret yeh'know. If Davos knew he was still out there I'd be sent to Azkaban. I shoudn'ta told ya 'bout 'im."

"Don't worry!" James says quickly, "we won't tell anyone, Hagrid. We promise."

"Oh wait," Sirius says, "could we tell our friends? Just Remus and Peter? You'd like them; and they wouldn't tell anyone about Aragog." Hagrid hesitates a moment with his answer. "How about we bring them down for tea one night? So you could get to know them? They'd love to meet you," Sirius suggests.

"I'd like that," Hagrid nods.


	67. Saturday

**AN: This is just a short fun chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

The following day is a Saturday. Ramsay, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, is holding Beater tryouts. He requires the whole team to come, and because the boys plan to visit Hagrid after tryouts Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sit in the stands watching the tryouts. After a few minutes Remus starts to read a book, while Sirius and Peter talk about the chances different people have of making the team.

There's six people trying out, buy tryouts last an hour and a half. Ramsay runs mini games of Quidditch, making each person play with the team as a whole.

"You have to keep the bludger away from the hoops!" James shouts across the pitch at Justin Cartwright.

"I was watching Webb's back!" Cartwright shouts.

"Yeah and I missed a shot because you were too busy protecting your boyfriend!"

"Oi, Potter!" Ramsay shouts just as Cartwright starts to get mad. "None of that."

"Webb!" James turns to Webb for support, but he isn't surprised when Webb takes his best friends side.

"If he hadn't have taken that bludger I might have been hit," Webb calls to James.

"But we'd be up ten points if he'd focus on more than one thing at a time. Oglesby was watching you, Cartwright was suppose to be watching me."

"Alright, Potter. To the ground," Ramsay demands.

James shoots Cartwright a nasty glare but lands on the ground like Ramsay asks. Ramsay joins him. "Look, Cartwright's the best I've seen trying out today."

"He's too focused on proving to Webb he's good. I know their mates but it's clouding his judgement."

"I'm gonna give him three more minutes, and I'll have Oglesby send a bludger toward the hoops again. If he misses it this time he's out of the running, alright?" Ramsay says. Unfortunately for James, Cartwright pays better attention and he diverts the bludger away from the goals so James can score. This lands him his spot as the teams new Beater.

* * *

Close to noon the Marauders make their way to Hagrid's hut; and James complains the entire way. "I don't like him. He's a bit of a prick. I think he wanted to make me look bad because he knows I could possibly snag the captain spot next year and he wants his mate Webb to get it."

"Yes, James," Sirius laughs, " _everyone_ lives their lives making sure they can make you look bad at Quidditch. You're just _sooo_ good you're a threat to everyone."

Remus laughs.

"Oh come on, Moony, you had to see what he was trying to do, right?" James asks.

Remus waves his book. "I was studying, sorry." It's his way of not having to take sides.

James rolls his eyes as they reach Hagrid's hut. He climbs the short pair of steps and knocks on the door. It only takes a couple seconds for Hagrid to answer the door,

"I though' maybe you forgot 'bout me," he booms.

"Sorry, Hagrid," James says as the boys all make their way into the hut and find a place to sit, "Quidditch tryouts went longer than I thought they would."

"Who made the team?" Hagrid asks as he passes out mugs of tea.

"Justin Cartwright, fifth year," James says with a hint of disapproval in his voice. But Hagrid doesn't catch that James is upset about it.

"What 'bout you three?" Hagrid nods to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, "ever think 'bout tryin' out?"

"No," Sirius and Remus both say while Peter shakes his head. Hagrid looks hard at Remus a moment and the book.

He spots the book in Remus's lap. "Righ' sorry. I don' suppose I introduced meself now. You must be Remus, an' you Peter."

"Yes," Remus answers, "I guess James and Sirius told you about us then?"

"Sirius said yeh're the brigh' one of the group. Always helpin' 'im with his school work."

Remus laughs a little to himself, "his schoolwork, yeah."

There's a hoot and a tapping at one of Hagrid's windows.

"That's my owl," James says, springing forward to let Elwood in. "What are you doing here?" James asks his pet. Elwood blinks at him then hops over to a mug of tea and attempts to put his beak down inside to drink some. "Useless owl," James grumbles.

Remus grins and whistles at Elwood, Elwood looks over at Remus and hoots angrily. Remus shakes his head but grins.

"What's he mad at?" Hagrid asks.

"Elwood doesn't like Remus," Sirius informs him.

"Why not?" Hagrid asks. Hagrid reaches out and pets Elwood's head. Elwood doesn't protest at all.

"Remus accidentally set some of Elwood's feathers on fire attempting a fifth year charm," James says casually. It's become a habit to see who can think up a new and ridiculous lie first when someone new asks why Elwood doesn't like Remus. ("Remus used him as a pillow by mistake." "Remus called him a pygmy owl, it really hurt his self-esteem." "Remus tried to pluck one of his feathers to use as a new quill." "Remus refused to share his cheese with Elwood.") So far James is winning with five, Remus and Sirius are both at three, and Peter has one.

"Really now, he's feathers look fine to me," Hagrid says as he pets the owl.

"It was at the very start of the term," Remus says, "he hasn't forgiven me yet."

"Oh, Hagrid!" James says eagerly, "tell Remus and Peter about your pet!"

"We refused to tell them anything," Sirius adds, "because we promised you we wouldn't."

Hagrid starts his story about his pet Acromantula, Aragog, and how he got him from a traveler and started raising him. He tells them about in his third year at Hogwarts how Aragog was blamed for all the attacks on Muggle-Borns and for the death of a girl.

"So you should have never been expelled then," Remus says.

"I don't suppose schoolin' was fer me. I'm better doin' stuff like this, gardenin' and plantin'. Dumbledore even said I could get a new pet to keep me company in me hut, as long as it's not considered dangerous."

"How about an owl?" James suggest.

"No, not me style," Hagrid admits.

"A cat then?" Sirius asks.

Hagrid chuckles, "never liked cats much."

"A dog?" James tries again.

"But not a small dog," Sirius says.

"You could train him to bark at the crows and scare them away!" James beams.

Hagrid chuckles, "ain't a half bad idea. What I'd really fancy is a dragon."

"A dragon?" Sirius smiles. "I think they'd be considered dangerous, Hagrid."

"They're completely misunderstood beast," Hagrid informs the four boys.

They all laugh to themselves and Remus says, "I like James's idea of a dog."

"A large dog," Sirius adds again.

For the remainder of their time with Hagrid the boys suggest breeds of dogs to Hagrid and even try to think up some names and tricks Hagrid could teach the dog. When they finally check the time and see it's nearing two o'clock they make their way back up to the school to study. When they enter the Library they see that Davos is watching Narcissa study. The four boys decide to make sure Davos sees that Sirius is studying and not doing anything threatening, then after studying for an hour they go up to the Room of Requirement to work on the Animagus potion.


	68. A Potion and A Porlock

**AN: Don't worry I haven't forgot the Mandrake leaf or the full moon idea! Those will happen later in their training.**

* * *

In the Room of Requirements the four boys all stand around the cauldron.

Remus grins wickedly. "This is amazing," he says.

"I'm not drinking that," James protest.

"Then you won't be able to become an Animagus," Remus reminds him.

James, Sirius, and Peter all frown and scrunch their noses. The potion smells awful thanks to the goat muscle bowling in it. It's brown, thick, and lumpy. Remus stirs it while pinching his nose but grinning.

"I don't like how much you're enjoying this, Moony," Sirius says. Remus chuckles, earning him scowls from his friends.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Remus says.

"You try it then!" James protest.

Surprising the other three Remus says, "I will. It won't hurt me if I drink it, it just won't do anything to help me."

Sirius grins, "how much of it do we have to drink?"

Remus passes the stirrer to James and checks the book again. "A pint," he informs them.

They all look down at the potion in disgust again. "Let's just do it and get it over with," James says. He gets out four cups and starts to add the potion to them. Peter gags just seeing it being poured into the cup.

"I can't drink that," Peter says.

"It won't be that bad," James tries to insure him. "Just drink it quick." It's more advice for himself than Peter.

Each boy takes one of the cups holding only a pint of the potion, but it looks like more.

"Bottom's up." Sirius puts the cup to this lips then tilts his head back, forcing the potion into his mouth before he can think too long about it. He makes an awful noise as he forces himself to swallow the brown lumpy potion and he instantly feels sick. When he finishes he lowers the cup to see that neither James, Peter, or Remus have attempted to drink theirs yet.

"That was bloody awful. I don't suggest chugging it. That was a mistake."

"If you puke it up, you have to drink it again," Remus says.

Sirius makes a whining noise and trudges over to the couch where he lays down on his back and holds his stomach. "Can we stop boiling the extra now? The smell is killing me," Sirius complains.

Remus moves quickly and turns the burner off. When he returns to his cup of potion he decides not to hesitate any longer. He picks it up and starts to drink. He gets about half of it down before needing to stop. It truly is the worse potion he's ever had, and he's had a few foal ones cooked up as an attempt to stop his transformations.

"You ok, Moony?" James asks. Remus nods but sets the cup down.

"If it wasn't so thick..." Remus says, his hand over his mouth.

"You don't have to drink anymore," James says.

"No, no!" Sirius calls from over at the couch. The other three boys can only see he's hand up in the air over the back of the couch. "Moony's got to drink it all, I did." Sirius points down at himself. "James has to." His finger points to Peter. "And Peter has to." He's finger then points to a wall. "So you have to Moony." Somehow he actually manages to point at Remus.

"How about we trade places, I'll drink the awful potions from here on out and become an Animagus and _you_ can transform into a werewolf every month?"

"No need to be so snappy," Sirius grumbles.

Remus rolls his eyes and turns his focus back to James and Peter. "Chug it, or you won't want to finish it," he informs them. They both nod and look at each other.

"Here goes nothing," James says to Peter. Then he downs the potion quickly.

Peter chocks it down. He almost spits it back out but stops himself in fear of having to drink it all again. James joins Sirius and takes the other couch to lay on, Peter doesn't even make it to a couch, just lays out on the floor and holds his stomach while making some threatening burping noises.

"Your stomachs should settle soon," Remus assures them.

"I'm already feeling a bit better," Sirius claims. He manages to sit up so Remus can sit down beside him on the couch. "Sorry, Moony."

"For what?" Remus asks.

"For... oh bloody hell don't make me say it," Sirius says as he notices Remus grinning.

"I forgive you," Remus says with an eye roll. Then he calls over his shoulder to Peter, who's still on the floor behind them. "You ok, Peter?"

Peter gives Remus a thumbs up, not wanting to open his mouth to try and speak just yet.

"Only three more potions to go," Remus grins, earning himself a shove from Sirius.

* * *

James walks down to Care of Magical Creatures alone, he's the last student to arrive. He checks his watch and breaths a sigh of relief to see he made it just in time. Before he sits down Professor Kettleburn asks that everyone stands.

"I was lucky to discover a Porlock living with the Unicorns I show to the fourth years, so today we are going to go see the little beast."

"There are unicorns here?" A Hufflepuff girl asks.

"Just for now," Professor Kettleburn informs her, "come on, this way." He leads the class through some trees, and James grins at the thought of getting this close to the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately they start to leave the trees and come out into a clearing, where everyone starts to whisper to their friends in excitement.

Two Unicorns stand in a grassy clearing, one eats at the tall grass while another prances around in a circle.

"How to you keep them from running away?" A Slytherin boy asks.

"I have a barrier up," Professor Kettleburn explains, "it doesn't harm them, they simply can't pass it. It's much like the enhancement we put on Hogwarts that makes Muggles turn away. These Unicorns simply are unaware of why they are staying in the clearing."

"What if something comes to attack them? They wouldn't be able to escape," Lily says.

"No need to worry about that, Miss Evans. I also have it so predators can't enter the clearing. This is where I keep many of the creatures I show to my classes. Never has an animal been harmed within the boundary. We can enter, because we aren't predators, and so can the Porlock. He's hidden somewhere in the grass now."

Everyone shoves forward, trying to see the Porlock.

"This is an adult Porlock, I was very lucky and spotted him this morning. He's fully grown at two feet tall and he's very shaggy. Now, Porlocks like to guard horses and Unicorns, which is why I'm sure he was attracted to this spot. I've had these two beauties here for a week now."

"How does it guard the Unicorns?" James asks.

"Good question, Mr. Potter, Porlocks naturally keep predators away. I could take the enchantment off the barrier right now and predators wouldn't come near these two Unicorns. Many muggles aren't aware they have a Porlock among their horses, and just believe that they are very lucky that nothing has ever attacked them."

"Have any muggles ever seen a Porlock?" James asks.

"If they have they'd probably come to some conclusion that it was some other type of animal, but it's hard to find a Porlock. They are mistrusting of humans, and they hide when humans are near. I'm sure this little guy is hiding among the tall grass right now. He's probably watching us and waiting for us to leave."

Professor Kettleburn turns and scans the clearing, all the students look around eagerly.

After a couple minutes of standing quietly and looking for any sign of the Porlock Professor Kettleburn speaks again.

"Each Porlock is different, and sometimes a lucky person will be seen as trusting. It's rare, however, to be chosen by a Porlock, and it doesn't normally happen the first time you'll meet the beast. A good mate of mine was chosen by a Porlock as trusting, it took him an entire week of grooming his horses, feeding them, and singing to them for the Porlock to willingly show himself. Now, I'm going to have these Unicorns for another week, during that time all of you are welcome to come down here in your free time and look for the Porlock. However I do not want you to approach the unicorns, if I find out you have been you'll be removed from this class."

There's some murmurs of excitement through the class.

"If someone is lucky enough to gain the Porlocks trust that means it will come to that person every time that person returns. If you believe you have gained it's trust I will be able to see if you have during our next class, and I will award that student fifty house points."

"Fifty points?" Several students asks at once while others gasp excitedly and grin.

"It's very rare, and I will inform you now that you will not be able to simply catch the Porlock. They're tricky and can hide easily. Attempting to catch it is the opposite of what you need to do. Porlocks do not trust humans for that very reason. I can not give you much advice on what you can do to gain it's trust, because as I said before each Porlock is different. Now I'll end the class hear, I want a foot long essay about the history of the Porlock by next week, and good luck."

* * *

That evening after dinner James tells Sirius, Remus, and Peter about the Porlock and the fifty points he can earn if he can get the Porlock to trust him.

Sirius laughs at James. "Like it'd ever trust you, mate!"

"And why shouldn't it?" James asks.

"You're loud," Remus says.

"You're cocky," Sirius says.

"A bit shady at times," Remus adds.

"True, you're always sneaking about," Sirius says.

"You're a bit mean to some people," Remus says.

"Like who?" James asks, "and don't say Snivellus because I haven't done anything to him lately."

"You tripped him on our way out of potions just two days ago," Remus says.

"Prove it," James grins.

Remus rolls his eyes and Sirius laughs again.

"I plan on going to see the Porlock tonight," James says, "it'll see that even while he unicorns are sleeping I'm not going to attempt to harm them. No one else in the class can get down to the grounds at night without being caught, so I'll have that advantage. You three are welcome to come."

Remus chuckles a bit while he flips through his Transfigurations book.

"What?" James asks.

"You won't want me there," Remus says casually, not even looking up from the book.

"Why wouldn't I... oh... sorry, Remus."

Remus looks up from the Transfigurations book and smiles. "Thanks for inviting me though. Sirius and Peter can still go, I don't mind. As long as Sirius doesn't get catch by Davos."

"Of course I'm going," Sirius grins, "and we can take the passage down into the Quidditch Hut, bypass the entire school. Plus we'll have the cloak. Davos won't know I'm out past curfew."

"Peter?" James asks.

"I'll keep Remus company up here," Peter says.

James and Sirius shrug and start some schoolwork so they can be finished before going down to the school grounds.

Once the sun sets and curfew passes James and Sirius go down into the Common Room to find it empty, they grin and pull the cloak over themselves. They bypass a couple ghost then open up the passageway that leads down to the Gryffindor Quidditch Hut. Inside the passage they take the cloak off and chat about ways to get the Porlock to trust James. They decide that it would be very nonthreatening if James sits down and talks to the sleeping Unicorns.

Once outside the Quidditch Hut James and Sirius put the cloak back one and walk down to the clearing, partway through the trees they see a light ahead and slow their pace so they don't make as much noise in the fallen leaves. They hover at the edge of the trees. James smiles when he sees who's out in the middle of the clearing.

"It's Evans," he whispers to Sirius.

Lily stands in the middle of the clearing, her wand lit. She stands with her hand outstretched near one of the Unicorns.

"What's she doing? I thought Professor Kettleburn said not to go near the Unicorns?" Sirius asks.

"He did," James says with a bit of admiration in his voice.

The Unicorn looks down at Lily then approaches her carefully. Then it pushes it's nose against the palm of her hand. Lily smiles, and James smiles too. Sirius nudges James in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow!" James hisses.

"You're drooling," Sirius teases.

"No I'm not," James protest, but he can't help wiping his hand over his mouth just to make sure.

Lily slowly steps around to the side of the Unicorn and starts to pat it's neck, then she runs her fingers through it's mane. She speaks to the Unicorn, but James can't make out what she's saying to it from across the clearing.

"What's that?" Sirius asks quietly.

"What?" James asks, not taking his eyes off Lily.

Sirius snaps his fingers in front of James's face, "Oi, eyes off the girl for one moment, mate. Look down in the grass around the Unicorn."

James diverts his eyes downward where the wand light glows on the ground to see the tall grass moving. The two boys squint and dare take a step forward to get a better look, both forgetting they are concealed under the cloak. Lily doesn't seem to notice as the grass close around her starts to move. She's still petting the Unicorn and speaking softly to it.

"No way," James breaths, unable to keep the pure admiration out of his voice, "it already trust her." Close by Lily the Porlock stands up, showing itself. Lily doesn't seem to notice, and James gets a strong urge to call out to her and let her know, but he stops himself.

"Let's go," Sirius says, "you've already lost the points, Evans will get them."

* * *

The next morning the Marauders make their way downstairs into the Common Room. Lily sits in an armchair doing schoolwork, her back to them all. James and Sirius grin to each other and James nods for Sirius to follow him. They make their way over to Lily and James sits down on the coffee table right in front of her, startling her a bit from the suddenness of it. Moments later Sirius joins James.

"What do you two want?" She asks, closing her book and looking at them both rather annoyed about the interruption.

"How was your night?" James asks.

"Go anywhere interesting?" Sirius grins.

Lily frowns, "what are you talking about?"

"Evans, Evans, Evans," James tisks, "I didn't think you had it in you, though now that I know you do I must say you're even more amazing than I originally thought."

"Had what in me?" Lily asks.

"You broke the rules," James grins.

Lily can't help but look around and make sure no one can hear them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hisses quietly.

"I do believe that you were out past curfew, Evans," Sirius says.

Lily stands and glares down at both of them, "I don't know what you're talking about." She makes to leave but James stands and lightly grabs her arm. "Please don't touch me," she says. James pulls his hand away quickly.

"Sorry," he blurts, "congrats on the fifty points though."

"Fifty... what?"

"Fifty points? For getting the Porlock to trust you," James smiles.

"The Porlock? Did you follow me?"

"Ha!" James says rather loudly, earning some looks from other Gryffindors around the room. He drops his voice to a whisper, "so you admit you were out past curfew."

"You were too," Lily snaps.

"Woah, woah, calm down," James chuckles, "I'm not going to tell McGonagall or Kettleburn you were breaking the rules."

Lily frowns a moment then she can't help asking, "did the Porlock really come to me?"

James smiles and nods, "it did, Evans; and you weren't even trying."

"This isn't a joke, is it?" She asks, suddenly realizing James might be trying to embarrass her, making her announce in class that the Porlock came to her then when it doesn't everyone laugh at her and call her a liar.

"It isn't a joke," Sirius assures her, though she isn't sure how much she can trust Sirius either if it came to helping James with some stupid prank.

"Fine, I'll go back today just to make sure," Lily says before turning on her heels and walking away from James and Sirius.

* * *

"Congratulations, Miss Evans," Professor Kettleburn says from the edge of the clearing. The entire class stands back in the trees out of view while Lily steps out into the clearing. This is the fourth time Lily has come to visit the Porlock, she hasn't been able to touch it yet, and Professor Kettleburn says she may never get too, but the fact that it shows itself to her proves that she is an extremely trusting person.

The class tries to all get a look, but the closer they get to the edge of the trees and the louder they get the lower into the grass the Porlock gets. Lily tries to calm it but eventually it disappears down into the tall grass and out of sight, sensing other humans close by.

Lily makes her way back to the tree lines where James is smiling at her. "Congratulations, Evans," he says.

"Thank you," Lily says before moving to be with her friends. James smiles again as he watches her laugh with her friends.


	69. The Start of the Marauder's Map

**AN: So I've had a major chunk of this chapter written for so long! (Since I've been uploading year two). I knew it would go in year three and I finally found the spot where it can fit in. It's soooo overdue and I apologize for taking this long to get to the map making.**

* * *

The second weekend of October the Marauders sit in their dorm finishing their schoolwork for the week. Remus, who has finished all his work, sits on his bed and flips through the notebook that has all the passageway drawings in it.

"Should we start drawing these on the parchment soon?" He asks whoever is listening. James, who is skimming through his Herbology book, looks up to see what Remus is holding.

"Do you think we should?" James asks, "what if we've missed a large secret passage and can't add it later?"

"We could draw the cover," Sirius suggest. The others like that idea. Remus and Sirius start to clear the desk while James and Peter work on folding the large brown parchment. They eventually find the best way to close it. Once it is folded nicely Sirius gets his quill and ink. James flips the notebook open to the drawing Remus did of the cover last year.

"Moony, you want to do the honors?" Sirius asks, passing the quill to Remus.

Remus dips the quill in the ink and hesitates. "I don't want to mess it up," he says.

"Just do it," James grins. Remus takes a deep breath then starts sketching the castle. It takes about thirty minutes for him to complete it, but when it's done the castle has a small flag that says Hogwarts, and the inside of the Castle says The Marauders Map. They all exam it with matching grins.

"It still looks sort of blank," Peter admits.

"Our names will go up here," Remus says, pointing near the top. "And maybe we could add a banner or a scroll?"

"We could add the Lake and the Whomping Willow!" James suggest.

"It's a map of the castle, not the school grounds," Sirius says.

"Well it needs something," James defends his idea.

"I think this is a good start," Remus says, "we'll figure out what to add to it later."

"When will we start the inside?" Peter asks.

"When we know exactly how we want to draw it," James says. "How do we make everything fit?"

"And do we want to just draw lines, like we've been doing in the notebook?" Sirius asks. "Maybe we should do something different, so it stands out from all the other maps."

"Different how?" Remus asks.

"Let's come up with a few different ways to draw the inside," James suggest, "we can each come up with something, then we'll put them all together and find what's best."

* * *

The next day the Marauders go down to the library. They split up, Sirius and Peter start looking for books with maps in them so that they can look at different styles for ideas. Remus and James start looking for books about enchanting ink and parchment. They want to be the only people who can read the map.

"I found a book our first year," Remus is saying as he scans the shelves, "it had an odd spell in it and I thought it would be too complicated. I think I could figure it out now though. Ah ha! Here it is." He pulls the book off the shelf. James is flipping through another book but closes it and puts it back on the shelf to see what Remus is looking at.

"What we really need is an enchantment that will only let us read the map. That way it just looks like a blank parchment to anyone else," James says.

Remus flips through a few pages and stops when he finds the spell, he grins at James, "I think this might be better than that. But it is complicated." He runs his fingers down a couple sentences. "I think we can make it work though. Let's go find Sirius and Peter."

The four boys all gather at an empty table and lay their books out. Sirius found a book of different languages and together he and Peter found four books with different style maps in them. Remus runs his hands over the old worn leather bound books.

"These books are archaic," he says with amazement.

"Yeah..." James agrees, "and really old." He grins. Sirius laughs, Remus rolls his eyes, and Peter looks at his friends confused.

Remus ignores James's stupid joke. "Why did you get a book of different languages, Sirius?" he asks.

Sirius shrugs, "It might be cool to write some hidden messages somewhere. That way if anyone does get their hands on the map they still won't know what everything means."

"We're going to make it unreadable to anyone but us, remember?" James says.

Sirius shrugs, "It was just an idea. Did you find a way to make the ink invisible?"

"I think so," Remus say, pulling yet another book in front of him and opening it. "It's complicated, this explains how to make it invisible to everyone, even us, until the reader knows the correct word or phrase to make the ink reappear."

Peter looks down at the charts and diagrams in the book Remus is reading from. "That sounds complicated," he admits.

"If we can become Animagus we can do this," Sirius says, "how hard can one little spell be?"

"Well..." Remus sighs. They pore over the book, talking quickly about the best way to learn the spell, Remus realizes almost instantly it requires more than just spell work. "It's almost like something I'd study in Arithmancy, just more advanced."

As if on cue, Professor Wilmington steps around the corner and spots the four third year boys with their noses buried in book. She smiles and approaches them, "Hello, Remus."

Remus looks up and smiles, "Hello Will."

Will sits down at the head of the small table, her eyes scan all the different books. "It looks like you boys are up to no good," she chimes.

Sirius and James glance at Remus nervously. Remus laughs a little and says, "We're just exploring new topics."

Will raises and eyebrow, not believing Remus one bit, but she smiles and says, "Are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh right, this is Sirius, James, and Peter." He nods to all of them individually. Then he says to the other Marauders, "Will, Professor Wilmington, is my Arithmancy teacher."

"Maybe you could help us," James says. He takes the book and turns it so Will can see it better. He puts his finger on the first diagram on the page. "We were wondering about this spell, Remus thinks Arithmancy is involved."

Will studies the page a moment, then nods, "It is. Though it's something I'd teach in my OWL classroom." She looks at Remus and chuckles. "Why are you interested in it? Plan on turning in all you work with hidden ink?"

"Maybe," Remus grins.

"This type of spell requires the reader to know the correct way to read the message. It's not just the ink you're enchanting, but the parchment it's written on as well. Both have to work together so only those who are given permission can read the message," Will explains, "it requires a blending of Arithmancy and Charms. Charms for the spell, and Arithmancy will factor in the future probability of the ink reappearing."

All the boys stare at Will with stunned and confused looks.

Will smiles, "Let me give you an example. Remus, say you suspect someone in class was copying your assignment? If you wanted to keep it hidden from them you'd cast the charm on the ink and parchment, that would make the parchment appear blank. Now when you turn your assignment into me I'd need a way to read it, correct? So that's when you need Arithmancy. After making the parchment blank, you'd need to know the correct way to make the ink reappear. The reader would need to know the correct... let's call it a password... to read the parchment. You give the parchment the password through Arithmancy. Does that explain it better?"

"Yes..." Remus says slowly, "but how is it done?"

Will laughs lightly, "I could try to teach you outside of class, if you have the time that is. Trying to learn OWL level Arithmancy can't interfere with you current studies."

All four of the Marauders beam and glance at each other excitedly. Will raises her eyebrow again and chuckles, "I knew you were up to something."


	70. A Very Good Day

Mid October Remus makes his way to the Whomping Willow, halfway through the tunnel he downs the powerful sleeping draft. Despite it not working for almost a year, he still takes it just in case. He climbs the stairs up the the Shrieking Shack and crawls into the bed. It starts to get dark and Remus closes his eyes, not wanting to see the moon as it rises.

Several hours later Remus opens his eyes and blinks back the blinding sunlight flooding through the windows. He hears voices, two men, talking loudly. Remus sits up quickly, remembering where he's at.

"People say it's haunted. I heard it's the souls of those attacked and killed by a werewolf, which is why they come back here every full moon to seek their revenge. But I didn't hear anything last night," one man says.

A man, with a deeper voice, speaks next. "I'm not goin' inside."

"Coward," the first man says, "whatever was haunting it has moved on."

"I''m not goin'," the deeper voice man says. The sound of a blasting curse echos around the cabin. Remus jumps to his feet and creeps over to the window. He peaks cautiously out the curtains. Down below are two wizards, both with thick heads of hair and beards. One has his wand out, and sends another spell toward the door, trying to blast it open.

Remus backs away from the window. He grins, then rushes back down into tunnel and toward the school.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter all move around the dorm room getting dressed for classes and finding their books. James pushes around the pile of papers and books on the desk, looking for his copy of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_. Peter shuffles through his school bag, making sure he's packed everything for the day. Sirius digs through his trunk and tries to find a tie that isn't wrinkled. None of the boys notice the door to their room open.

Remus stands in the doorway a moment, watching the organized chaos play out. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the door frame, waiting to be noticed. It takes longer than he thought, but finally James looks up from the messy desk.

"Bloody hell." James jumps from being startled. "Give us some warning, won't you?"

Peter and Sirius turn to see Remus, who is grinning.

"Moony!" Sirius says cheerfully, "what are you doing back so early?"

"The sleeping draft worked!" Remus steps into the room and closes the door behind him. "I slept through the entire transformation! And I feel great. I haven't had a full moon go by this smoothly in years." Remus sits down on his bed and leans back casually, crossing his ankles and clasping his hands behind his head. "I feel great," he repeats.

Sirius grins and swings off of one of Remus's bedpost with one hand, "That's great! Maybe that means the rest of your transformations will be better."

"I hope so," Remus says.

"Are you coming to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" James asks.

Remus jumps back up to his feet and pulls his shirt off with one easy motion, "Yes, I thought I'd have to miss it. Where's my clean uniform shirt?"

"I'm wearing it..." Sirius says, looking down at it. "All of mine were wrinkled."

"That was my last clean one," Remus protest.

"I didn't think you'd be needing it," Sirius says defensively. He slips off his cloak to take off his sweater and shirt but Remus stops him.

"I'll just wear one of my dirty ones."

James grins over at Sirius. "You better be happy he's in such a good mood today."

* * *

Professor Gillispie starts the mornings Defense Against the Dark Arts class off by carrying in a large cage covered in a black thick cloth. He sets it down on his desk and turns to the curious class of third years. Davos sits near the back of the room, observing with a notepad opened. Sirius rolls his eyes, knowing he's here to watch him.

"I was rather pleased a couple days ago when I was informed of a Wizard in Hogsmeade who managed to capture a Hinkypunk," Professor Gillispie says. Everyone sits up taller in their chairs and a quick murmur of excitement goes around the classroom. "I asked to borrow the Hinkypunk for my class, and even though Hinkypunks aren't covered in our current chapter, I couldn't pass up on this opportunity. I have him here in a large glass cage. He can not harm anyone while he's inside, so we'll take the opportunity to let everyone come up close and get a good look at him. Then all of you can take a turn in defending it. Does anyone know how to defend yourself against a Hinkypunk? Miss Evans."

"Hinkypunks are solidified by light," Lily answers.

"Correct, but that is not the last defense. They will turn back to their original state once the light has vanished. After they are solid and dazed from the Lumos Charm, Flipendo should be used on it about three or four times. This will cause the Hinkypunk to disappear into a puff of white smoke."

Many 'oohs' and 'aahs' sweep the classroom, Professor Gillispie holds up his hand, "Unfortunately, we need to keep the Hinkypunk in the glass cage. Therefore each of you will only be able to perform Lumos, causing it to solidify. Don't fret though, when you step close it will try to attack, so the excitement will still be there. Let's start with the first row, shall we, step forward and come get a good look at it." Professor Gillispie flicks his wand and the thick curtains on the windows close. He flicks his wand again and the candles blow out, making the classroom shadowy and dark. Finally he pulls the black cloth off the glass cage.

When the cloth is off the cage, a light illuminates from the cage, and all the students stare at it. The students in the front row, who stood up to get their look, step slowly toward the lantern inside the cage. Holding the lantern is a little smoke of a creature. It's wispy shades of white, grey, and blue. It turns around itself, making the bottom of the cage billow in smoke. Now the students are fixated on the creature, unable to take their eyes off of it.

Because they are in the last row James and Sirius stand on their chairs to see over the heads of the other students. The four students from the front row are only a couple feet away now, and the Hinkypunk reacts. It's smokey arm swipes into it's lantern and a ball of fire flies forward. One of the girls yelps and everyone jumps back, but the ball of flame hits the glass cage with a pop and extinguishes. This draws everyone out of their trance, and some nervous laughter trickles around the classroom. Professor Gillispie puts the cloth back over the glass cage.

"Interesting little creatures Hinkypunks. Uh, Potter, Black, can you please sit back down? Good... Hinkypunks lure in their victims with the light from their lantern."

"Like Sirens," a Slytherin girl says.

Professor Gillispie nods, "Like Sirens. But now that you're aware of the spell the Hinkypunks lantern can put on you it won't effect you as strongly. Let's have the second row come up here please."

The second and third row students all take their turns. Remus, Peter, Severus, and Goyle all sit on the forth row. They all step up to the front of the classroom to observe the Hinkypunk up close. A couple feet away it starts throwing the fireballs at the boys. They all take a step back, except for Remus, who stands his ground, knowing it can't hurt him. He dares take another step forward. Now the Hinkypunk rages, it shoots upwards and spirals in the top of the glass cage, wispy blue and white smoke bellowing around it. It dives back down toward it's lantern and it's whole body flies through it, sending fireballs off in three different directions, all smacking the glass walls of the cage.

Remus grins and finally steps back, letting the Hinkypunk settle back down. The four boys return to their seats and as James and Sirius stand up Remus whispers to them, "I'm so glad I didn't miss this class."

James and Sirius, the last two to meet the Hinkypunk up close, are determined to up show Remus. They both march right up to the Hinkypunk's cage without hesitation and stand just in front of it's cage. Instead of reacting with force, it tries to back away, not making it far due to it's glass cage.

"Potter and Black have just shown us a good way to defend yourself against a Hinkypunk. If you can quickly corner it it will cower away. Go ahead boys, try to solidify it."

James and Sirius pull out their wands and both say "Lumos" at the same time. The tips of their wands light and the Hinkypunks wispy form starts to freeze. Both boys grin as the watch the smoke stop swirling.

"Excellent, boys. Five points for Gryffindor."

* * *

That evening Remus has Arithmancy, the class always goes by quickly, because Will always talks with such enthusiasm and encouragement she could make a topic as boring as paint drying exciting. She ends the class by assigning a simple two foot essay on the number Seven. Remus packs away his bag but waits for the classroom to empty out before standing up. Will glances over at him from her desk.

"Did you have a question, Remus?" She asks.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd help me with parchment charm?"

"I did." Will walks over to Remus's desk and props herself onto the one in front of him. "Remus, can I ask why you've taken interest in this particular bit of magic? I also saw the books about different languages. It seems like an interesting project you and your friends are working on."

Remus shrugs with a small grin, "We're just messing around."

Will accepts that answer with a nod, then says. "If you and your friends would like to set up a time to meet me, I can help you with the spell. I already told you it's OWL Level Arithmancy and it'll take a lot of practice to get it just right."

"We don't mind that it's hard," Remus say, "it'll be interesting."

Will raises an eyebrow curiously then says, "Interesting."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry I didn't update any last week, things will be back on regular schedule now. I hope you liked this fun little chapter!**

 **This chapter is being published on April Fools Day, but this is not a prank related chapter (yet the next one will be... grrr... poor planning on my part) I'll wish Fred and George Weasley a Happy Birthday and laugh at all the pranks they've done!**


	71. Grim Prank

James's radio plays a song by an all witch band named _Femmes De La Mer_. Sirius spins around the room in a wild dance formation. James lays on his bed and throws Bertie Bott Beans at the dancing Sirius while chuckling to himself. Remus and Peter sit at the desk, trying to ignore the two rowdy boys while Remus helps Peter with a Potions paper.

"Spin on your toes," James says to Sirius through a mouthful of beans. Sirius does as asked, his long hair spinning wildly around him. James chuckles again and chucks a large handful of beans he suspects are tasted like vomit and dirt at Sirius. The beans hit the floor and scatter all around, catching Remus's attention.

"Are you sure you two don't have any school work to do? You were just behind not two days ago," he says.

"Positive," Sirius nods.

"Have you finished your dream journal for Divinations?" James asks.

"Yes," Sirius says at the same time Remus admits he hasn't. "Wait, you haven't finished an assignment that's due tomorrow?" Sirius grins at Remus.

"I don't think I dream. I never remember any."

"Just because you don't remember dreaming doesn't mean you don't," Sirius chimes.

"But I don't remember a single dream. Ever. In my entire life."

"Impossible!" Sirius laughs. "You've never had that dream where you're running but getting nowhere?"

Peter chimes in, "I've had that one." But Remus shakes his head no.

"What about that dream where you're on the edge of a cliff? And you know you have to jump! Then you wake up right before you hit the bottom?" Sirius acts the dream out, throwing his arms wide for dramatics.

"What are you on about?" Remus chuckles as he makes his way back to his own bed to sit on the edge of it.

"These are classic dreams, mate!" Sirius says, trying to make his point, "everyone has had them at least once."

"I never have, and if they are classic dreams have you ever actually had them, or were you just brainwashed into thinking you did?"

"He has a point," James admits.

"What about you James," Sirius turns his attention back to James, who hasn't moved from his bed. "What do you have written in your dream journal?"

"Mostly Quidditch dreams, probably because practices are coming up soon," James explains.

Sirius laughs, "You dream about fish! You were mumbling 'good little fishy, yes you are. What a good fish you are' just last night!" Remus and Peter laugh but James scowls.

"I wasn't! I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes you do, mate," Sirius says through a laugh.

"You can't go twenty minutes without saying something, why would you think you remain quiet for eight hours while sleeping?" Remus smirks.

James scowls at him and then rolls his eyes and redirects his attention back to Sirius, "Well then what are your dreams about, Sirius? If you get a front row seat of mine I should know what yours are."

"You can't handle my nightmares," Sirius says with a sly smirk. James scoops up a rolled up sock from the floor and throws it at Sirius, who laughs and holds his arms up to block it.

"I'll steal your journal and read it then," James protest.

Sirius raises an eyebrow, "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers them." James dives off his bed as Sirius grabs his journal off his bedside table and jumps up on his own bed to avoid James. James grabs at Sirius's ankles to try and pull him down but Sirius pulls his feet away and jumps off the bed and darts around the room. James goes the opposite way around the furnace and Sirius detours onto Peter's bed, doing a roll over it and landing on is feet beside Remus's bed.

Remus, who hadn't moved this entire time, is suddenly caught between the two teenage boys as Sirius stands behind him on the bed and James on the floor to his front. "Woah!" Remus calls, attempting to move out of the way as a laughing James climbs onto the foot of the bed. Sirius, who is a few inches taller than James, holds the book up as high as he can. James uses Remus as a prop and tries to hoist himself higher, one hand outstretched toward the journal.

"It's pointless anyway," Sirius laughs as James jumps again, "I made up all the dreams in here."

Remus, who is sure he'll have a bruise in the shape of James's hand on his shoulder, finally intervenes, "Then why are we doing this?"

James laughs and sits down hard beside Remus, making the whole bed creak under the sudden shift of weight. Sirius crotches down between the two boys and offers the journal to James with a smirk.

"Git," James says, snatching the journal from Sirius. He doesn't even open it, making Remus a bit mad considering they had just been fighting for it on his bed. "Do you really have nightmares?" James asks.

Sirius shrugs and falls back onto the bed, propping himself between a couple of Remus's pillows. "Sometimes, but everyone does. And I lied about every dream in that stupid journal including the good ones because I don't want Trelawney in my head making up crap about my dreams. I know what they mean without her butting in and claiming to know."

James turns to face Sirius, "Why haven't you ever told us you have nightmares?"

"It doesn't seem important."

James frowns and flips Sirius dream journal open and scans a page. "You said you had a dream about eating cake? Really?"

Sirius chuckles, "I'm dying to hear what Trembling Trawny says about that one."

Remus turns to read the journal too. "Seriously?" he laughs, "you were running with a wolf?"

Sirius grins and sits up, "I don't actually think I made that one up. I vaguely remember that happening at some point in a dream. I just embellished it a bit." He starts to turn a couple pages, reading them upside down until he gets to the right one. "You'll get a kick out of this one, James."

Peter comes over to read the page as well, and as the three boys read Sirius's make believe dream they all chuckle to themselves.

"Very detailed," Remus says when he reaches the end, "Trelawney will make a lot out of that for sure."

"You're doomed!" James laughs. "The Grim was chasing you through a dimly lit corridor? Are you sure that wasn't a real nightmare you had?"

"Why did you add the song?" Peter asks, "that seems like a random detail."

Sirius shrugs, "It seemed like a bit of fun. I bet five gallons Trelawney hasn't even heard _Grimm Goblins_ , but given the band name and the staring guest of my made up dream I wanted to really freak her out."

* * *

The following morning the four Marauders make their way to Divinations, climbing the stairs up to the tower and into the classroom. They each sit at their normal table all on different sides and pull out their journals. Today in class they are to decipher the meaning of their dreams, and pull out common occurrences in all their dreams. It'll be tedious work, but it's suppose to help them predict what unknown factors and forces have been playing a large rule in impacting their lives, since dreams are the inner minds way of expressing what's going on outside of their control.

Professor Trelawney starts the class off by asking basic questions, who has had a lucid dream? And who believes they had an out of body experience upon sleeping? Not many hands go up during these questions. She asks about black and white dreams vs. dreams in color, then she asks the question Sirius has been waiting for,

"Who has had a dream where they could hear music?" A few students, including Sirius, raise their hands. As he hoped Professor Trelawney picks him to share his experience. "Do you remember the song you were hearing?"

"Jumping by _Grimm Goblins_ ," Sirius answers with a smirk.

"That song sucks!" A Slytherin boy calls across the room, but Trelawney doesn't seem to notice and keeps a worried eye on Sirius.

"Did you say Grimm Goblins? Grim?"

"Grimm. Goblins."

"I see, I see... and my dear boy, what were you doing in this dream? Were you at one of their shows?"

"No. I was running down a corridor," Sirius answers casually. He purposely leaves out details, enjoying seeing the look of worry grow more and more frantic on his Professors face.

"Running... a corridor? One of the corridors at the school? Could you see the paintings? And the faces in them?"

"No," Sirius half laughs like it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. "It was dimly lit and sort of hazy. I couldn't see anything. But I could sense I was being chased."

Remus kicks Sirius under the table, warning him to stop.

"Chased?" Trelawney asks, "by whom?"

"Not who, what. I think it was a large black dog."

Laughter burst from around the classroom as Trelawney claps a hand to her chest and shrieks, "My dear boy this can't be true!" James muffles his laughter with his hand the best he can and Remus shakes his head in disbelief. Some students still laugh at their teachers frantic state, while other students are genuinely worried for Sirius, not realizing it's all a big prank at their Professors expense.

"Give me- give me the- the journal." Professor Trelawney stutters. She waves her hand frantically in front of Sirius until he gives it to her. She starts to shuffle around the classroom, clutching the journal to her chest and muttering to herself. She bumps into her table and says loudly, "You're in grave danger! I must take this to Dumbledore at once."

"Uh, Professor," Remus speaks up. But Professor Trelawney ignores him as she makes for her bag, muttering again.

"It's solid proof! He can't just sit around and wait for a student to die."

"Professor!" Remus stands and shoots Sirius a harsh look. Trelawney looks up at Remus and blinks, as if she hadn't noticed him this entire time. "Professor I don't think taking the journal to Dumbledore is a good idea."

"Your friend is in grave danger, he could die any minute!"

"We all can drop dead at any minute!" Sirius stands. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to get you this worked up. Uh... Dumbledore knows, I already told him," Sirius lies.

"Oh... oh...he knows. Have you explained you've seen the Grim before, in my class?"

"Yes," Sirius lies again. He holds his hand out, "Could I possibly have my journal back?"

* * *

Sirius's dream is the talk of the school by lunch. All the other third years from other houses spread the word down the tables in the Great Hall. Students pass Sirius and some stop to talk to him,

"I'm Alice, I've been taking Divinations for three years. Trelawney had just started the year before but she still predicted my grisly. Yet I'm still hear thought aren't I?"

A Ravenclaw boy pops into the conversation, "Hey Black, I heard the Grim prowls around the school at night. Think it's coming to get you?"

Another Ravenclaw boy with a thick Irish accent join in, "Did she say when it's going to happen? She never actually gives a time frame you know, but if she was that worked up she must think it'll be soon."

Sirius doesn't even have time to answer before Narcissa makes herself seen, she smirks at him. "Interesting, isn't it," she says coldly, "you suddenly seeing the Grim everywhere. I don't suppose you've told your mother have you?"

"And let her start celebrating before I'm actually gone? Never." Sirius smirks. Some students standing around take that as their cue to leave. With the crowd gone Sirius is able to catch a glimpse of someone watching him form the Slytherin table. Narcissa turns to see who Sirius is looking at.

"Poor kid, he's actually worried about you. Though you've been doomed for a couple years now haven't you."

"Regulus." Sirius half stands. He wants to go to his brother and tell him it's all lies. It was a stupid prank. He didn't see the Grim in him dream and he isn't going to die. But before Sirius even finishes standing McGonagall marches toward him, blocking his path to reach Regulus. Narcissa slips into the crowd of people, taking herself out of McGonagall's line of fire.

"Mr. Black, can I have a word?" McGonagall asks briskly. The other students scatter and find their own seats. Sirius sighs and follows McGonagall out of the Great Hall. They barley reach the stairs before she rounds on him. "Never have I seen Sybill so frantic! What did you tell her happened, that the Grim attacked you! Mr. Black, I'm _positive_ you haven't been seeing the Grim, so why have you tell Sybill you have?"

"It was just a joke," Sirius says.

"A joke! A joke! I'm not a fan of Sybill, I wasn't a fan when Dumbledore hired her four years ago, but I never cared to see her leave like this!"

"Leave?" Sirius asks.

"She's considering resigning," McGonagall informs Sirius, "she said she may consider returning in the future, but it would be many years from now. She says there are too many bad omens here at the school; and considering no one takes her seriously about them she doesn't believe this is the correct environment for her at the current time."

"I'll tell her it was a prank," Sirius says, "I just wanted to have a bit of fun is all."

"I don't think she'll believe you."

"I... what can I do?" Sirius asks, feeling defeated.

"Nothing, except make sure your brother knows you aren't dying. He looked concerned for your well being."

* * *

 **AN: There, I think I wrote myself out of that mistake... I'm still not sure how I forgot that key detail about Trelawney. I need to reread all the HP books and refresh myself on all these key details. It's been so long (probably five years since I've reread the later books) and I have forgotten a few things sadly. Anyway, thank you to EVERYONE reading, I can't believe so many of you like this. It may not seem like it because I'm sure I'm still making so many mistakes, but I am working hard at improving.**


	72. Lily's Day

**AN: Here's a long overdue Lily POV chapter I know some of you have been asking for! Sorry it took so long for me to write it, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It is Autumn time and the weather has a chilly bite to it, so Lily wraps her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and puts on a thick jacket that was a hand-me-down from her sister Petunia. Lily looks down at the pocket with a missing button, remembering how Petunia had lost the button while crawling under the couch to comfort their cat during a storm.

Lily had went to join her sister and their cat on the couch that night, but Petunia shrieked at her to go away because she had brought her charms book with her to study. Their mother had asked Petunia to let Lily join her on the couch. Petunia obeyed, but she refused to speak to Lily the entire night, directing all her attention toward the scared cat in her lap.

Lily sighs, pushes the memory out of her mind, and pulls on her brown boots. She decides she has enough layers on to stay warm in the Autumn breeze and makes her way downstairs where she and Severus had planned to meet up to study.

Lily had decided to take three elective courses this year, and she was now starting to regret it. She was always praised for being a bright student, but even the work loud was a bit much for her.

Care of Magical Creatures never has much homework, and the lessons were always exciting. Professor Kettleburn has taken an interest in Lily ever since the Porlock showed itself to her, so she normally is one of the first in the class allowed to handle the new creatures introduced in class.

Divinations, Lily had come to discover, was a bit hard to follow. Professor Trelawney was definitely fun and entertaining, but Lily felt a bit bad for her at times when other students laughed at her. However there was now a rumor that Trelawney is leaving, but that hasn't stopped her from dropping a large amount of homework on all her students last minute. Now that they were done with their dream journals, thanks to Sirius Black, they've been bombarded with assignments focused on omens; again, thanks to Sirius Black.

Her third and final elective course is Healing, a difficult course with many different spells and acute precise wand work. Severus is taking this course as well, and despite being rubbish in Charms he's picked up on healing rather quickly. He says it's because he's mother was studying to be a nurse at Saint Mungos when he was younger, but despite that career falling through she still practices the spells everyday in hopes of one day being a wizarding nurse.

The two friends meet in the back courtyard of the castle and find a place to sit up on the half wall with their backs against some pillars. Severus brought his schoolbook, which is littered with his own notes scrawled around the margins, to help Lily with her homework.

"Episkey is easy, Lily," Severus says to her, "it's the easiest spell for minding minor fractures and breaks and cuts. So what body parts would it be best used on?"

"Our book says nose. I'd also say fingers, toes, and maybe wrist and ankles?"

Severus nods, "Wrist and ankles only if it's a sprain, not if they are broken. You can also use it for split lips or busted knuckles."

"Right," Lily says, jotting down notes. They work peacefully for about twenty minutes and Lily is partway into her paper before they are interrupted.

"Oi, Snape!" Goyle calls from across the courtyard. "Drop the mudblood and come watch our Quidditch practice."

Lily's face turns red at the word, she'd heard it once or twice before from Slytherins, but it has always been behind her back. Never to her face.

Severus looks down at his book for a moment then up at Lily, "I uh, I better go."

"Go." Lily can't help but snap. Sometimes she wishes Severus would stand up for her more. But when he does he'll come back with a bloody nose or blackened eye. She can't keep asking that of him. It's not like she is standing up for herself either.

Severus quickly collects his things and follows the group of Slytherins out of the courtyard toward the Quidditch pitch. Lily rubs her eyes to hold back tears she feels threatening to escape and starts to reorganize her papers now that she'll be working without Severus's help. She starts to read the next page of her textbook when James Potter suddenly pops up beside her.

"Morning, Evans," he chimes with a grin sliding up half his face.

"I'm not in the mood, Potter," she says, not even taking her eyes off her book to look up at him.

"You seem a bit tense, chocolate?" He holds out a small piece of chocolate. "Moony's a fan of this type, says it helps when you're feeling down."

Lily finally looks over at Potter and the chocolate in his hand that he offers her. "I'm good, thanks." She suddenly realizes someone is missing and looks behind Potter, expecting to see a long black haired boy hovering behind him. "Where's Black? Aren't you two joined at the hip now?"

"We don't go _everywhere_ together, Evans. Right now Sirius has a meeting with stupid Davos about the whole Grim thing and I am going down to spy on Slytherin's first Quidditch practice." He ruffles his hair. "You're welcome to keep me company," he says smoothly.

"I'd rather not," Lily says. She almost tells Potter why, but then realizes she doesn't owe him an explanation about anything.

"Suit yourself," Potter shrugs, "and here take the chocolate. I swear it's from Remus's stash so you know it's safe. I just swiped some before coming down." He drops the chocolate onto Lily's book.

"I really don't -" Lily starts, but Potter grins and ruffles his hair yet again before darting off, leaving Lily mid sentence. "He's so annoying," Lily says to herself as she examines the chocolate before taking a bite. It was actually really good chocolate. Lily hops down off the half wall and collects her things before walking back inside. She decides that she'll go to the library and turn to it for help on her paper now that she doesn't have Severus's help.

She finishes the small piece of chocolate as she climbs the stairs up to the library. Even though it's a Saturday the library is busy and Lily has to walk down several aisles of shelves before she finds a semi empty table. She claims her spot with her books on the table and jacket on the chair, then goes off to find the section of the library with healing reference books. She browses her options for a few minutes, flipping through pages looking for anything that could be useful. When she has three books she's happy with she walks back toward her table. When she turns the aisle she freezes a moment.

Remus Lupin sits just two seats down from the one she claimed. He's setting out books of his own for Transfigurations. Lily smiles and makes her way to her seat.

"Hello, Lupin," she says to him as she takes her seat.

"Hi, Evans," Remus greets back, "what are you working on?"

"Healing," Lily groans, "I can't quite figure out how to write the end of my paper. It's on Francis Elvenheight."

"She created Episkey," Remus chimes.

"Yes!" Lily says excitedly. "How'd you know?"

"My parents studied a bit of healing," Remus says with a casual shrug, "it's probably a class I should have taken, but-" he shrugs again, "I didn't."

"Do you know a lot about her?" Lily asks, hoping he could help her with her paper.

"Not a lot, I know more about healing spells than the creators of them. Oh!" he says as if a thought just came to him, "I was a bit distracted last Transfiguration class, James kept blabbering and distracting me, did Professor McGonagall say we needed five inches on the history or six?"

"Six inches on the history and five on the current use."

"Thanks!" Remus says through a sigh of relief, "James wouldn't shut up about Quidditch practices starting soon so I missed all of that."

"Speaking of Quidditch practice, should you or maybe Black stops Potter from spying on the Slytherin practice?"

Remus chuckles, "James will have to deal with the Slytherins being mad at him on his own if he's caught. He wouldn't listen to me if I asked him not to go causing trouble."

"Could you possibly ask him to stop bothering Severus? He's got enough to deal with and Potter sabotaging his potions or tripping him on the hall isn't -"

"Evans, I've asked but you know he won't stop. Besides he really isn't hurting Snape so-"

"Bullying does hurt," Lily says defensively.

Remus raises his hands to surrender, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Lily says, trying to calm herself. She knows she shouldn't have snapped at Remus, he's a good guy who means well, she just doesn't approve of his friends. Mainly Potter. Black was alright, she has had a few conversations with him in the past where she could see he really is a nice guy and means well, but he's just as childish as Potter and just as a big of a bully. "I'm sorry. I just haven't had a very good morning, I'm a bit on edge," she finally sighs.

Remus leans down and reaches into his bag, "Here, would you like some chocolate? It'll make you feel better."

Lily laughs at the chocolate. Potter was right. Remus frowns at her then down at the chocolate, clearing trying to figure out what's so funny about it.

"I'm sorry," Lily says through a giggle, "I just, never mind. Sure I'd love some, thank you." She looks down at the chocolate and thinks about something Potter had said. "Why do Potter and Black call you Moony?"

Remus pauses a moment, thinking, then smiles, "I don't actually know. But then again who knows why James and Sirius do anything they do."

Lily isn't sure if that was the real answer or not, but she smiles back at Remus and turns to her uncompleted paper.

* * *

That night Lily sits on her bed with the curtains drawn and her wand lit so she can read. But her mind keeps wondering from her book. She thinks about how tomorrow she'll have to let Severus know she isn't mad at him for leaving her to go watch the Slytherin Quidditch team. She doesn't blame him for doing so. If she was more interested in Quidditch she'd probably go watch the Gryffindors practice more. Her best friend was on the team after all, she could show a bit more support.

However that would also mean dealing with Potter, and according to Marissa he is his cockiest at practices. He was already pretty arrogant, acting like he was above the rules. Spying on other teams' Quidditch practices, swiping his friends chocolate, tampering with other students schoolwork; all of it was childish.

Lily lets out a frustrated huff as she slams her book closed, realizing she was thinking about Potter again. She had more important things to do than get frustrated about Potter's stupid tricks.

The first thing she needs to do is mend things with Severus, let him know it doesn't bother her when his Slytherin friends call her a... a... well it does actually bother her a bit. It's a nasty term. It makes her feel she is somehow beneath them because she didn't grow up knowing magic like that they did. It also makes her feel like she is their target and one day they'll suddenly attack her because of who her parents are. Lily knows Severus isn't like them and he doesn't think that way. His father is a muggle, sure he sounds like a jerk from the stories Severus tells her, but he's a muggle and he is Severus's blood. And she and Severus were friends long before Hogwarts, she's sure he won't let the opinions of some good-for-nothing Slytherins change his mind. He's just being cautious while at school, she can't be mad at him for that.

Lily puts out her wand and moves her bed curtains aside and so she can put her book and wand on her bedside table. Despite the curtains being drawn back on a couple of the windows in the third year girls dorm room it's completely dark in the room. She holds her hand in front of her face and can't even see her fingers. "Odd," she mutters to herself before settling down into her pillow. She starts to doze off before a long rolling thunder filled the room.

A fellow Gryffindor girl, Cynthia Clearwater, is startled awake and yelps. There's a bright flash of lightening that lights up the whole room; within seconds heavy rain starts beating against the windows. Lily pulls a bed curtain back again and watches in the light of the distant lightening as a couple of the girls jump out of bed and run to the windows to get an even closer look at the freak storm. There's another loud round of thunder followed a close strike lightning and the girls jump back with giggles.

 _Great_ , Lily thinks, _the whole school will be cooped inside tomorrow with this storm. I won't have a chance to catch Severus alone._


	73. Emeralds & Jack-O-Lanterns

The end of October approaches quickly and the Marauders find that they don't have as much time to study with Will as they would like. They've been struggling to keep up with schoolwork, they have several assignments based around the different brews and potions they've been making in Potions class, different essays every week for Transfigurations, and a large project on Vampires in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Surprisingly their biggest course load comes from their new Divination professor. Professor Pelegreen was the Divinations Professor at Durmstrange until the Durmstrange Headmaster decided Divinations wasn't needed in the curriculum. Professor Pelegreen came to the Hogwarts Divinations class and instantly felt they were very behind in their studies. So she is determined to have them caught up by Christmas Holiday. That means double to workload every week.

While in the library doing research on crystal balls James gets sidetracked with a book of old Charms. While looking for something he can use on the Marauders Map he stumbles across a charm that gives him an idea for a Halloween prank.

"Take a look at this random charm." James heaves the book on top of the book Sirius is currently reading.

Sirius frowns down at the book, "I guess it's kind of cool."

"Read it again," James insist, "don't you see what we could do with this?"

Sirius sighs and reads it again, out loud this time so he can gauge James's excitement at different parts.

"Lapis Crinus is believed to have been invented in the Roman times as it was used by smugglers so they could bring gold in and out of Kingdoms without it being detected. Lapis Crinus allows the caster to temporarily change the color of any stone or gem to the color of which he desires. Smugglers would change gold to a dark grey color, leading those checking their bags to believe it was coal or scoria. Gems of lesser value could be changed using Lapis Crinus to a clear color and traded as Diamonds. This caused a lot of confusion among Roman Muggles, as they would trade something of value for a diamond, only to find they had a worthless gem instead of diamonds later that day. Despite being a very simple charm to cast, Lapis Crinus lost it's popularity among many wizards when paper and coin money started being used more often than the trade of gems."

Sirius pauses a moment and sighs, "No sorry, I don't see what's so exciting about this, James."

"We can use it for our Halloween prank," James says with a wide grin.

"I haven't even thought about what we can do," Sirius admits, "I've been so focused on schoolwork and making sure I stay on Davos's good side I almost completely forgot about pranking the Slytherins this year."

"How could you forget?" James asks, truly shocked. "Besides, this prank will be completely harmless and there will be no way Davos can point his finger at you for it."

* * *

Close to two in the morning on Halloween James and Sirius start to get dressed. Remus stirs and pulls back the curtains at the foot of his bed.

"Don't get caught," he says through a yawn.

"Stop worrying," Sirius chuckles as he puts on his shoes, "you should come with us."

Remus shakes his head no, "It's too risky with more than two of us under the cloak now. Our feet are too visible."

"Oh come on, you know you want to come," Sirius says, "and we'll take as many secret passageways as possible."

"I don't want to go," Remus lies.

James grabs the invisibility cloak and pulls Sirius through the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Remus calls after them. The door closes and Remus shakes his head but grins none the less, "they're idiots," he chuckles to himself.

* * *

James and Sirius sneak into the Great Hall, it's nicely lit by the stars and moon shown in the ceiling; but both boys find it a bit eerie in the middle of the night. Never have they heard the Great Hall so quiet or seen it so calm. The large empty space almost has a hum to it as the boys walk down the center toward the staff table. They both hesitate then take the steps up to the table. When they reach it they both give each other a sly grin and take the cloak off.

They walk over to the large house point hourglasses. Sirius lights his wand. Despite the glow of the stars and moon it's hard to tell the green and blue stones apart; and even though they've been at the school for three years they still don't know the order of the houses hourglasses.

"Slytherin is the furthest left... I actually think this is in the same order as our tables," James chuckles.

"How is it we've never noticed before?" Sirius asks.

"Because neither of us can bother to take five seconds out of our day to notice," James shrugs.

Sirius chuckles then says, "well hurry up, we can't stand looking at them all night."

"Right," James says, he clears he throat and points his wand at the emeralds in the Slytherin glass, "Lapis Crinus. Red." As if the color is washing over them the emeralds start to shimmer, then from top to bottom they turn red two or three at a time. James and Sirius stare transfixed, but it happens quickly,and the hundreds of green emeralds are changed to red within seconds.

"That was bloody brilliant!" James beams.

Sirius agrees. "Remus will hate he missed that!"

James chuckles and starts to pull the cloak back around himself. "I guess we better go," he finally says.

"Wait," Sirius says, "we should stay here for a bit. Watch the stars."

James almost laughs, thinking Sirius is joking, but he quickly stops himself when he realizes Sirius isn't.

The two boys pocket their wands and position themselves in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Sirius lays back and folds his arms behind his head. James joins him and pulls the Invisibility Cloak over them both just in case anyone enters the Great Hall. They lay in silence for a couple minutes before Sirius points up at the ceiling and speaks,

"That star over there, the brightest one in constellation Leo, that's Regulus." Sirius half laughs to himself. "Ironic isn't it? My parents naming Regulus after the heart of the lion."

"I didn't realize Regulus was named after a star," James says.

"It's sort of a family thing," Sirius explains.

"Then where's Sirius?" James asks.

Sirius points up at the brightest star. "That one," he says, "I think my parents expected great things from me, picking that one."

"You will do great things, Sirius," James says.

"Nothing that'll impress them," Sirius sighs.

"Why are you thinking about this, why now?" James asks.

"With everything going on, my uncle in prison, Bellatrix on the run, Andromeda in hiding from our family, just all of it, I can't help but think I could just go to Davos right now and turn them all in. But then I think about Reg," Sirius glances back over at the Regulus star, "and I realize it'd destroy him. He'd hate me forever, and where would he and I go?"

"You could live with me and my parents," James says.

"Regulus would refuse to live with me if I got our entire family arrested. And he wouldn't stay with Andromeda either."

James thinks a moment, then says, "What about your other uncle, the one you were talking about becoming an Animagus with?"

"He'd probably be arrested too, at least for a bit. He knows more than I do, and they'd arrest him for not saying anything."

James frowns.

Sirius sighs then chuckles a bit, "Sorry, mate. This was suppose to be a fun night. Let's get back upstairs so we can get some sleep and be back down here early enough to see the Slytherins loose it over the emeralds."

* * *

When the Marauders enter the Great Hall on Halloween morning only a small amount of Slytherin are there, but they are crowded around Professor Slughorn at the head of their table. There's an excited murmur that fills the entire Great Hall; and as the Marauders find their seats they hear that most everyone is talking about the red emeralds. The Slytherins are demanding they are changed back to Green immediately, but none of the staff in the Great Hall seems to worried about changing them back quickly.

"Now now, I'm sure Professor Flitwick will set them right as soon as he arrives," Professor Slughorn tries to assure the Slytherin students. As more Slytherins arrive the need to point out that the Slytherins emeralds are no longer green and now red rises. More and more students from other houses start shouting out to the Slytherins and laughing at them as they enter the hall.

"We're awesome," James says with a grin to Sirius.

Ramsay makes a fourth year Gryffindor move so he can sit down beside James, he doesn't even say good morning before launching into his concerns about Quidditch. "With this little stunt the Slytherins might decide to mess with our gear and equipment again, so keep your Nimbus in your room, alright? Better yet keep it in your sight at all times."

"What? Carry it to class with me?" James chuckles.

"I might take mine to class," Ramsay says seriously. Sirius snorts some laughter and covers it up by shoving a large bite of pumpkin muffin into his mouth. Ramsay doesn't seem to notice and continues speaking. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James shrugs. "Go," Ramsay demands, "and buy a good pair of Quidditch goggles to cover your glasses. Weathers suppose to be bad our first match."

"Who are we playing?" James asks.

"Slytherin, I'll have the entire practice schedule posted this afternoon, I'm booking two nights a week instead of one."

A loud shout from the Slytherins causes the Marauders and Ramsay to look over their way. Now several of the older Slytherin students are talking to Professor Flitwick, who seems to have delivered some bad news about the red emeralds.

"Right, well I do have to admit whoever changed the Slytherins emeralds to red is creative. They best just hope the Slytherins don't find out who it was."

* * *

That day in Charms Professor Flitwick is extremely cheerful.

"Today I'd like to start the class by talking about that little prank in the Great Hall this morning," he starts the class with an excited squeak. "That was a very impressive charm because it's an accent charm I've never seen used before. It took me a moment to even think what charm could have been used, and when I realized what it was I was delighted! Today, being Halloween, I was going to have us carve some pumpkins, but first I'd like to talk about the Lapis Crinus. Does anything think they can guess what Lapis Crinus does?"

James raises his hand quickly and excitedly before Remus hisses at him, he can't reveal he knows too much about the charm, or Professor Flitwick would know who did the prank.

"Potter, do you have a guess?" Professor Flitwick asks.

James thinks quickly, "does it turn something red?"

"Good guess, Mr. Potter, but not quiet. Any other guesses?"

A Hufflepuff boy raises his hand. "Does it change the color of things to whatever you want?"

"You're getting warmer." Professor Flitwick smiles. "It temporarily changes the colors of rocks and gems to whatever you want. Sometime today the emeralds will change back to their proper green color. Now that may seem like a silly and useless charm, but it was in fact very useful before the use of coin and paper money."

After a brief history lesson on the use of Lapis Crinus Professor Flitwick finally brings out a cart of pumpkins for the days actual lesson.

"We're going to be using a charm today to carve the pumpkins for tonight's feast. Now every third, fourth, and fifth year class is doing this today, so I need everyone in groups of two." Everyone quickly pairs off. "The charm we'll be using today is a more controlled form of Diffindo."

The class spends ten minutes practicing the charm before Professor Flitwick gives each pair of students a pumpkins."

"I'm sorry to do this little fella," Sirius says dramatically, patting the pumpkin placed in front of him.

"What are you on about?" Remus chuckles while Peter lightly traces an idea for their Jack-O-Lantern face.

"I raised these pumpkins," Sirius sighs as he looks around the classroom at all the pumpkins, "I planted all their little seeds myself."

James and Remus both laugh. James pulls the pumpkin closer to himself while Sirius continues to be sad about the carving of the pumpkins. James lightly traces the letters JP on the pumpkin.

"There!" He beams, holding it out in his arms to examine it.

"No," Sirius protest, "if we're putting anyone's initials on it it's mine! I planted it."

"Come off it, I planted some of the pumpkins too," James says.

"You only planted about ten, and I'm sure they were the rejects," Sirius claims.

"The rejects?" James gasps.

"Just draw a face," Remus intervenes without even looking over at the two arguing boys.

"I get to draw it," Sirius pulls the pumpkin closer to himself.

"No, wait," James grabs at the pumpkin.

"You wasted your attempt by putting your initials on it, it's my turn."

"That was a joke," James argues.

Remus almost intervenes again but stops himself, he's learned there's no point in trying to stop Sirius and James when they get like this, Professor Flitwick will ask them to stop if it becomes a problem. Instead Remus focuses on helping Peter cut out an eye with the controlled Diffindo charm.

"Keep your hand steady," Remus assures him. Peter focuses but still can't keep his line straight. "It's good," Remus tries to assure him, "do the next eye and they'll both match that way. I'll cut the mouth."

By the end of class Remus and Peter have a pumpkin with two very crooked eyes and a decent looking mouth. Being James and Sirius couldn't agree on what face to draw they have one diamond eye and one triangle eye and the mouth is a mess of teeth. However Professor Flitwick is happy to except any Jack-O-Lantern, and he loads them all onto a large cart to be delivered to the Great Hall before the Halloween Feast that evening.


	74. Birthday Celebration

**AN: Lots and lots of shenanigans in this chapter, which felt fitting for Sirius's birthday. I've skipped every birthday so far so I wanted to make this one Marauder worthy! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sirius wakes up and groans loudly, it's his birthday and he should be thrilled, but it's also the first Hogsmead weekend of the school year. He knows his friends will offer to stay with him at the castle, but he can't bring himself to make them. He thinks about sneaking down to Hogsmead through the Gregory the Smarmy passageway, but with Davos at the school it's too risky. There's two things Davos could do today: Keep an annoyingly close eye on him and Regulus through the day and make sure they aren't snooping around the empty school, or go to Hogsmeade and keep an annoyingly close eye on Narcissa to make sure she isn't meeting up with anyone outside of school. Either way Sirius can't be spotted doing anything he isn't allowed.

Sirius starts to get dressed, and decides he'll spend his day catching up on some schoolwork. As he's pulling his boots on James wakes up,

"What are you doing up so early?" James asks through a yawn.

"It's nearing eight," Sirius informs him.

"It's your birthday, you should be sleeping in."

Sirius shrugs, "I'm not tired."

James climbs out of bed and starts to get dressed himself, he ruffles his messy hair around as an attempt to tame it but gives up after only a minute. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay at the castle with you today?" He asks Sirius.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Go to Hogsmeade, just bring me back some candy or something. Here, I've got some sickles I can give you."

"No, keep your money." James waves away the coins. "It'll be your birthday present."

"What'll be his present?" Remus asks through grogginess as he slumps out of bed.

"Candy," James says.

"Oh, good," Remus says.

"Why good?" Sirius asks with a sly grin.

"Nothing," Remus says hastily.

"The joke shop!" Sirius and James both yell in excitement at once.

"I want a new Hornet Sting Joke Kit!" Sirius says excitedly.

"We could put them in people's seats before class!" James grins.

Remus regrets even asking what else they planned to do with the Hornet Sting Joke Kit; all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast James and Sirius come up with more and more ideas of what to do with them. The boys make it to breakfast just in time for the morning mail, and Elwood comes straight to Sirius with a letter.

"Thanks, Elwood," Sirius says to the owl while he opens the letter. He isn't surprised to see it's from Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

 _Happy 14th Sirius!_

 _Fleamount has some good news for you, last night Davos left Hogwarts. He's been reassigned to Durmstrange. It doesn't seem the Ministry plans on sending anyone else to Hogwarts for the time being._

Sirius looks up at the staff table, and is thrilled to see Davos isn't there. He looks back down at the letter and keeps reading.

 _Davos's reports were all positive about the activity at Hogwarts, and as he hasn't seen any signs of threats from any of the Pure-bloods at the school, the Ministry has decided sending someone new to monitor the school is not necessary at the time being._

 _Even with Davos gone, keep your head down Sirius. Don't let James talk you into sneaking about at night. You've both been doing well this year at not getting into too much trouble I'd like for you to keep it that way._

 _James wrote us about Hogsmeade, trying to see if there was anyway that I or Fleamont could sign a form for you to go. Unfortunately McGonagall said it had to be a parent or Guardian that signs the form, and that even though she'd love for you to be able to go, it wouldn't be appropriate for I or Fleamont to give that permission._

Sirius looks up at James, who is attempting to fit two mouthfuls of eggs in his mouth at one time. James glances up from his plate and mumbles a messy, "what?"

"You tried seeing if your parents could sign the Hogsmead form for me? Thanks, mate."

James shrugs and quickly swallows the eggs before saying, "I thought it might work, sorry it didn't."

"That doesn't matter now," Sirius says with a sly grin, "do you notice anyone missing from the staff table?" James, Remus, and Peter all look up at the full staff table, Remus notices first that Davos is missing. "He's gone." Sirius passes the letter to James and Remus, Peter attempts to read over their shoulder but fails. "He's going to Durmstrange, and no one else from the Ministry is coming here!"

"You can sneak down to Hogsmeade!" James says a bit too loudly. Remus shushes him and rolls his eye. "We could meet you where the Gregory the Smarmy passage comes out, and bring the cloak so if any professors show up in the stores we're in."

* * *

An hour later students are allowed to go down to Hogsmeade, Sirius shuffles his feet and grumbles at Filtch when Filtch asks for a permission slip. Sirius is told rather rudely by the caretaker that he isn't allowed to go to the village without a signed permission slip. James can't help but chuckle at Sirius's little act, and winks at his friend before jogging to catch up with the crowd of students already making their way down to the village.

Sirius turns and enters the castle. They've all agreed to meet in forty-five minutes where the Gregory the Smarmy passageway comes out in the hill above the Shrieking Shack. This will give Sirius enough time to retrieve the invisibility cloak from the Gryffindor Tower and then make it down through the tunnel. Sirius takes the stairs two at a time, and as he turns the corner to the Grand Staircase he's meet by Regulus coming the other way.

"Oh, hi," Sirius blurts, caught off guard.

"Hi," Regulus says. They stand in an awkward silence for a moment before Regulus adds, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Sirius smiles, "did you hear the news? Davos is gone."

"Yeah, I heard," Regulus says dryly.

There is another moment of silence between the two brothers. Regulus looks around then starts to walk away.

"Wait," Sirius calls, stepping forward to catch up with his brother, "how are you?"

Regulus frowns at Sirius, "I'm alright." He turns to walk away again.

"Regulus, stop." Sirius grabs his brothers arm and turns him around to face him. "There's no one else here. Why can't you just talk to me?"

"We just talked," Regulus says, jerking his arm away. "Bye, Sirius."

Sirius sighs and watches his brother walk away and around the corner, he watches the spot where his brother was for a moment then pulls his eyes away and starts to climb the stairs up to the Seventh Floor.

* * *

It's colder in Hogsmeade than Sirius anticipates, it's always snowing there but he forgot because the weather up at Hogwarts Castle is pleasant for November; so Sirius is only wearing a thin jacket for warmth. He made it to the meeting spot before James, Remus, and Peter, so now he's leaning against a tree looking over at the Shrieking Shack. From here he can see several students standing by the fence. He's sure they are swapping stories about the tortured souls that haunt the place. The latest rumor spreading is that the souls haunting the shack were a family who took shelter there one night only to be attacked and killed by a werewolf, and now every month they wail and shriek, remembering the pain and wanting to release their anger out on anyone who dares enter the rundown shack.

There's a noise behind Sirius and he quickly moves back to the entrance of the Passageway. He frowns when he realizes no one is there, because he swears he heard someone. He shrugs and turns to make his way back to the tree and is greeted by a snowball to the face. He yelps and stumbles backwards.

James laughs hysterically, he holds an arm across his stomach and with his other hand using a tree to support himself as he doubles over. Sirius doesn't hesitate, he instantly scoops up some snow and throws it at James. It hits his shoulder and burst off onto Remus and Peter.

"Hey!" Remus protest, but Sirius is already scooping up more snow to throw. Remus drops his bag and quickly starts to make his own snowball.

"Moony, you're on my team," Sirius says, throwing his newest snowball at James. Remus switches sides, and it's suddenly an all out snowball war. Sirius and Remus on one team and James and Peter on the other. They only stop shouting at each other and throwing snowballs when they all agree they are too cold to continue. They all wrap their arms around themselves and breath warm air into their hands as they walk back to the village. The street is filled with Hogwarts students, the four Marauders slide through the crowd and make their way to The Three Broomsticks, luckily there isn't a long wait, and from the crowd in the building and the lit candles and fireplaces they all are warmed up before being seated at a table.

"I'm starving," Sirius says.

"We had breakfast an two hours ago," Remus chuckles.

"Exactly." Sirius grabs a menu off the tray of a waiter who is walking by with drinks for another table. He opens it and starts to scan the page. "Hey! This says it serves four people, it's salad, chicken, roasted potatoes, bread, and a round of drinks for everyone."

"You can't eat all of that," James jokes.

"I bet I could," Sirius grins, "Remus you can have my salad if you want it."

Remus shrugs, "sure, sounds good to me. How much is it? We can each pay for a quarter of it."

"I'm buying it," Sirius frowns.

"No you're not," James chuckles, "I am." With that James flags down a waiter.

Their drinks arrive before their food, and they all have a giant mug of butterbeer in front of them. "A toast!" James says, hoisting up his mug of butterbeer. "To Davos being gone!"

"I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift," Sirius smiles, clinking his mug against James's. "Shit!" Sirius dives part way under the table, startling the other boys. Remus and Peter turn in their chairs quickly and see that Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout have entered The Three Broomsticks.

"You brought the cloak, right?" James asks.

Sirius pulls the cloak out of his bag and pulls it over himself just as McGonagall turns to see James, Remus, and Peter all looking at her. She says something to Professor Sprout then walks over to the three boys. "Hello you three," she says, "getting an early lunch?"

"Yes, ma'am," Remus smiles innocently. She glances at the four mugs of butterbeer on the table and narrows her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black couldn't join you boys today, there really is nothing I could do."

"We understand, Professor." James smiles up at her."We're going to take him some stuff back. Candy or something."

"Is there someone else joining you three?" McGonagall jesters toward the fourth mug of Butterbeer.

"No ma'am," James says, "that's uh-"

"It came with the meal," Remus intervenes, "it was cheaper that way than all of us buying separate meals. So we just have an extra drink now. You could have it, Professor, if you'd like." Sirius punches Remus's leg and Remus starts to kick back but stops himself so McGonagall won't get suspicious.

"No thank you, Mr. Lupin. Though it is a kind offer; but Pomona is already ordering our drinks, then we must go."

"You're leaving?" James asks a bit too excitedly. "I mean, why? You don't want to sit down and enjoy the atmosphere?"

McGonagall presses her lips together into a thin line and studies James with a skeptical eye for a moment.

"Minerva." Professor Sprout walks over toward the table, saving James from McGonagall's questioning stare. "Minerva our drinks are ready." She passes a steaming cup to McGonagall.

"Good day, boys." McGonagall leaves them. They watch as she leaves the building.

Sirius emerges from beneath the cloak and the table, "why'd you offer her my drink?"

Remus shrugs, "I knew she wouldn't actually take it."

This launches a short bickering match between the two boys that's only stopped when the food arrives. The Marauders take their time eating, celebrating the fact that all four of them get to be together. When they are finished they go out onto the street and toward the candy shop. Sirius kicks the snow with his toes as he practically runs toward the shop. Other students have to move out of his way unless they want to have snow kicked all over them.

"At least he's happy," Remus says to James and Peter.

"I just wish my parents could have signed the permission form for him," James says as they reach the door to the Candy Shop. Sirius is already inside, looking at all the candy with an awestruck face. James meets him at the boxes upon boxes of cauldron cakes and the boys start to grab arm fulls. "This one is caramel filled," Sirius says, but James doesn't hear him, his focus has turned to the flash of red hair he saw turn a corner toward the back wall.

"Hold on, mate," James says, setting all his cauldron cakes back down to follow Lily. Sirius groans and follows after James. As they look around the corner they spot Lily. "Gross, she's with greasy haired Snivellus." Lily and Severus stand by the large glass containers that each hold thousands of Bertie Bott Beans. Severus has a small bag and puts one of each flavor inside. James grins, a nasty idea comes to him as Severus moves farther away from Lily toward the last two glass containers. James quickly glances around to make sure no one is watching him, but all the students are so caught up in buying candy no one sees the troublemaker.

James points his wand at the last two containers, "Diffindo," he whispers. It's like there is a pause in time as two cracks stretch up the large glass containers. Severus doesn't have time to move before the weight of thousands of beans break through the glass and shower down onto him. He screams and covers his head, but he's pushed to the floor as beans continue to pile on top of him. "Whoops!" James chuckles, not realizing just how many beans were inside the two containers.

Some students try to rush forward and help the buried student, but others stand around laughing. The shop owner hurries forward frantically. With a simple wave of his wand all the beans fly high into the air, reveling Severus, who's curled in the fetal position, his hands covering his head. James and Sirius can't suppress their laughter anymore, they, along with half the students in the candy shop, laugh loudly at Severus.

Lily spins wildly to glare at the two Marauders, "You nasty, evil-" she steps forward but James and Sirius spin on their heels and move out of her path, laughing the whole way. "Potter!" She yells. But the two boys slip into the backroom of the shop to escape her.

"She'll find Moony and Peter and they'll get an earful," Sirius laughs as they wonder down the stairs.

James, who is massaging his jaw from laughing so hard, reaches the bottom floor first and starts to snoop around in the crates, "Hey! There are boxes of Licorice Wands down here."

Sirius moves to the other side of the room and finds a crate filled with chocolate frogs, he moves that crate and digs around in the bottom one, "Here, catch!" He calls to James, he half heatedly throws a softball sized sphere of peach gum. James dives for it, sliding on the carpet and landing hard on the ground. He nurses his arm but praises himself for making the difficult catch.

"Woah!" Sirius exclaims, looking past James. James sits up to see what Sirius is looking at, the rug had moved when James slid on it, revealing a hidden door in the floor of the basement. Both boys dive toward it eagerly and pull it open, a steep narrow set of stairs slant downward.

"Let's go!" James says excitedly, hoping down inside. Sirius follows and before closing the door tries to fix the rug so it'll lay back over the door when he closes it. "Hurry up!" James calls from down the tunnel. Sirius rolls his eyes and quickly fixes the carpet before closing the door and catching up with James. The passageway lights itself with small lanterns hung on the wall. The boys practically run down the tunnel, laughing and letting out short yells of excitement the whole way. They reach the end and Sirius steps up on the narrow stairs and starts to push on the small rounded ceiling. It gives way and pushes outwards, he sticks his head out to see where he's at and realizes he's inside a statue.

"We're back in the castle!" He tells James, climbing part way out and sitting on the statue so James and join him in the hole and see.

"There's another way down into Hogsmead! Lets go back this way." He points down into the tunnel. "We can find Remus and Peter and tell them about it."

Back in Hogsmead James and Sirius find Remus and Peter searching the Joke Shop for them. Remus quickly fills them in about Severus, and says he was lucky not to be cut by the glass from the containers; and insures a curious James that everyone was laughing at Severus as he left the shop. James and Sirius then launch into their story about the new passageway from Hogwarts down to Hogsmead they found, and forget all about buying joke items or candy in comparison to the new secret passage.


	75. Full Moon Flower

**AN: I've come to realize the hardest thing about this fanfic is naming the chapters. They always feel like cheesy and silly chapter titles.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is supporting me on this story! Following, favoring, reviewing, it'll all just so amazing to me and it means so much. I'm trying to do a good job so you continue to have something worth reading. I was on an electronics free vacation for a few days and I got a lot of writing done during that time but now I have to get it typed and corrected.**

 **Thank you Mathilde Tolborg for suggesting part of the training that requires the full moon! If anyone else has any Animagus training ideas that you want to share please leave them in the comments or PM me!**

* * *

Tuesday night Sirius, Peter, and Remus all sit around the Room of Requirement waiting on James to return from Quidditch practice. Sirius sits with books spread around studying the next step to becoming an Animagus.

"We have a problem, don't we?" Sirius asks, looking up at Remus. "I remember reading about this potion but I didn't realize the flower would be so hard to find."

"What's wrong?" Peter asks. Sirius leans over the coffee table and hands the potion book to Peter, who's sitting on the other couch.

Peter starts to read from the potion book, "Aspini requires four ingredients. Marrow of pig, horn of Bicorn, ground petals of a Mavlotus flower, and the blood of the drinker." Sirius stops Peter there and passes over the large Herbology book James went down to the library to 'borrow' last night. He points to a paragraph about halfway down the page for Peter to read. "The Mavlotus flower blooms under the light of a full moon. Many other flowers, such as Dirdir, Amotus,and Moonlight Glory,will bloom alongside the Mavlotus flower. Many of these flowers look almost identical to Mavlotus, and it takes a keen eye to recognize the subtle differences between the Mavlotus flower and the Moonlight Glory. Thought the flowers look the same they are very different in nature.

"The Mavlotus flower is crucial for many potions used for transfiguration purposes," Peter continues, "It's a very kind, helpful flower, that will do no harm if accidentally ingested. It's look-alike, Moonlight Glory, causes a different reaction if ingested. Knowing how to tell these two flowers apart will be important if you are ever in need of a Mavlotus flower. Identifying these two flowers as individuals lies within the roots, which will only last an hour after being pulled from the ground."

Underneath is detailed hand-sketched picture of the two different flower roots, Peter frowns down at them.

"Don't you see?" Remus asks Peter, "I won't be there to help you identify the plant. The petals only bloom under the full moon. So you, Sirius, and James will have to properly identify the flower and grind up it's petals all while I'm in the Shrieking Shack."

Peter frowns, "We're all rather lousy at Herbology."

"Exactly," Sirius says, "that's our problem... Say, shouldn't James be back by now? Practice should have ended an hour ago."

"First game is coming up soon and it's against Slytherin, I suspect Ramsay is keeping everyone late," Remus says while scanning another Herbology book. "I think James could figure this out. Her properly identified the goblin leaf a couple classes ago."

"Do you really want to put our lives in James's Herbology abilities?" Sirius asks with a skeptical look toward his friend.

"We can't really ask Professor Sprout for help."

"Why not?" Sirius asks with a grin.

Remus rolls his eyes, then another thought occurs to him, "How do we even know how to find the flower? Does that book even say where it grows?"

Peter frowns and looks back down at the book, scanning the page, "No."

Remus sighs, "Great. So we know _when_ to find it, just now where."

"Not to mention we could possibly poison ourselves," Sirius adds.

"That too," Remus nods.

The door to the Room of Requirement opens and James slides in and instantly starts talking about Quidditch Practice.

"We are going to kill Slytherin on Saturday! Ramsay is going to let me start with the quaffle, which the Slytherins will _never_ expect! Ramsay or Webb always starts with the quaffle, this'll blind side them! _Plus_ I'll get all the attention at the start of the game!" James jumps over the back of the couch and lands beside Sirius. "I can hear it now! 'Potter starts with the quaffle! His escape from the tussle was _the best_ in ages! And look at that! He's scored in under ten seconds of the whistle! And the crowd goes wild!'" James mimics a crowd cheering.

Sirius chuckles, "that's all really amazing mate, but we've sort of been trying to figure out how to not die this coming full moon."

James's grin falls and he glances quickly between Sirius and Remus, "Wait, what's happened? Moony?"

"No, I'm good," Remus chimes, "I'll just be dealing with the usual problems."

"Then what's our problem?" James asks Sirius.

"So we can become Animagus we have to find a flower that only blooms under a full moon alongside identical flowers, one of which is extremely poisonous."

James's brow narrows, "then we need to find every single book about this flower that we can."

* * *

For the next two days, during their off periods, that's what the four boys do. They go to the library and take as many notes about the Mavlotus flower as they can. Remus copied drawings of it's roots verses the Midnight Glory onto scrap pieces of parchment, and James, Sirius, and Peter research where it can be found, and are happy to discover that it grows around the base of many trees in the Forbidden Forest. The night before the big Quidditch game James actually blows off the party in the Gryffindor Common Room so he can join his friends in the Room of Requirements to compare notes, because the next full moon is in three nights.

"This book says that even with the help of the Mavlotus flower the Aspini Potion takes five months to properly absorb into your bones," Remus says.

"Five months?" James asks in disbelief. "We have to waste five months of training time so a stupid potion can absorb into our bones? How does that even work?"

"I don't know, but it's important. Without drinking the potion or giving it it's proper amount of time to absorb... I don't know."

Sirius speaks up, "There's only been a couple reported incidences where someone attempted their transformation without the potion. One died a very painful death and the other was in St. Mungos for a very long time. I read about them in my families library."

"This is stupid!" James finally shouts, dropping the book he was holding and throwing his hands in the air. "We've been studying these flowers non stop for almost forty eight hours and I still don't know the difference! One is suppose to have what? Light brown stingy things at the bottom of the root, while other has dark brown? But guess what, when I look at the pictures, both just look brown to me!"

"Maybe it's just the coloring of the book," Peter says, but he speaks so quietly he's barley heard over James's shouting.

"And I didn't realize roots grew in a uniform formation! One has on average more bends outwards while the other is more inwards? Roots just grow anywhere they can!"

"It's not too late to go back on the plan," Remus points out, speaking louder than Peter had so he's heard.

"We're not doing that," James huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This could literally kill you. I'm talking foaming at the mouth, seizures, and brain bleeding before passing out and going into a coma for three days while the bleeding starts to get worse and spreads to your other organs before you're finally put out of your misery and die."

"Well, Remus, you painted a very detailed and... over dramatic picture-"

Remus cuts Sirius off, "It's not over dramatic."

"Yeah mate, it is!"

"James just said himself that we've been doing as much research as we can and we still don't know for sure what the differences between these flowers are. If I could go with you three to help, I might feel a bit better about it, but even then it's just too risky. It's not too late to stop the training."

"We aren't quitting," Sirius growls.

"I'm not letting you die for me either!"

"We've already been over this, Remus, we're going to become Animagus. We've just hit a road block."

"Just don't do anything this full moon. Promise me, all three of you. Right now. We need more time to study them."

"Yeah, sure. We'll take the month. We thought we could figure it out by this full moon, but obviously we were wrong," Sirius says.

* * *

Gryffindor crushes Slytherin in the first Quidditch Match of the year.

Or at least that's how James tells the story. Reality is Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied 80-80 until Cross caught the Golden Snitch, but because Gryffindor made half their scores in the last fifteen minutes of the game, James sees it as a crushing victory. He's willing to tell anyone and everyone willing to listen just how well Gryffindor did in that match, so basically the only people who listen are his three friends.

Two days after the match James is still talking about it while the four boys make their way down to The Great Hall for an early dinner. "That last score I made, I'm not sure what type of throw it was, but I need to write it down, because it deserve to be in some sort of Quidditch manual. Their Keeper didn't even have time to think about stopping it before it was already through the hoops."

Remus and Sirius share a look and an eye roll while sitting down at the Gryffindor table, James doesn't seem to notice and keeps talking.

"I think for our next match, which is against Ravenclaw if you weren't aware-"

"We know..." Remus says but again James doesn't notice and continues talking.

"- I should try to psych out their Keeper, he'll be smart and he'll know I'll try that toss again, so then right when he thinks I'm going to do it, I won't! It'll be brilliant!"

Remus almost asks James to stop talking, but his headache isn't too bad this full moon, and all the Quidditch excitement has helped keep James from thinking about the Mavlotus flower for the past three days.

"I'm going to talk to Ramsay tonight about showing everyone else that pass tomorrow at practice," James says.

The Great Hall starts to fill up with hungry students. Remus looks up at the ceiling and sees that the sky is turning a dark orange.

"Let's go," he says, "The grounds should be almost empty by now."

They four boys walk to the large doors of the school that lead out to the grounds that house the Whomping Willow.

"We'll see you in the morning," Sirius says to Remus as he walks toward the doors. James, Sirius, and Peter all wave goodbye to Remus and watch him slip through the large doors, closing them behind him.

"I hope the sleeping draft works tonight," Sirius says once Remus is gone.

"You and me both," James agrees, "Let's give him five minutes before going going to the Forbidden Forest so he doesn't spot us going there."

Once the three boys have decided they've given Remus enough time to enter the secret passageway under the Whomping Willow they leave the school and jog toward the Forbidden Forest. They hesitate when they are right on the edge of it.

"Do you think Remus was convinced we forgot about going to find the flower tonight?" Peter asks.

"James was pretty convincing about talking to Ramsay tonight, so I think so," Sirius says, "Oh, by the way James, if you even utter the words Quidditch for the next twenty four hours I'll hex you."

James chuckles then turns back to the Forbidden Forest, the sun is out of the view and the sky is turning darker by the minute. James nods, convincing himself they're doing the right thing, then says, "Let's go, the full moon will be rising any minute now, the sooner we find the flowers the longer we'll have to study them before morning." He steps into the forest, Sirius follows next, and Peter waits a moment before finding a bit of courage to follow his two friends.

They light their wands and each split up just far enough to still see each other but to cover more ground. They keep their wands low, looking around the trunks of trees for the purple flowers. They walk for fifteen minutes in silence before something rustles in a tree above them, making Peter shout out.

"Shush!" James hisses to Peter.

"Sorry," Peter says, looking upwards at the trees.

"It was just a bird," James says.

"Sorry," Peter says again, he starts walking again, now jumper than ever.

"Let's go that way," James says, nodding to his left. "We shouldn't go any farther in, the trees are getting pretty thick."

"Right," Sirius nods. They spread out again and start walking in a new direction. Peter jumps at a new sound, which sounds like walking behind them.

"What was that?" He asks, his voice shaking.

"Nothing," James says, but he too looks over his shoulder. "Let's keep going, come on."

They walk on farther, Sirius starts to stray a bit farther into the forest, his wand low while he looks at the base of every tree. Finally after walking for thirty minutes he spots a tree surrounded by purple flowers. He turns, grinning, but doesn't see the lights of James or Peter's wands anywhere around him.

"James. Peter?" He calls. "I found them!" It's silent around him and an unsettling feeling starts to grow in the pit of Sirius's stomach. He raises his wand, trying to let the light spread over a farther area. "James! Peter!" But there's nothing. He spins around looking for any sign of his friends but can't find any. "James!" He hisses, growing worried. "Peter!" A stick breaks behind Sirius and he spins wildly, his heart pounding, but there's nothing there. "Potter!"

Something heavy strikes a tree beside Sirius, then another one. "Stupefy!" Sirius shouts. The spell erupts from his wand and out into the dark forest. It blast off a tree, and suddenly the loud laughter a James erupts from behind. "You git!" Sirius yells angrily when James finally shows himself. "I could have hit you with that spell you know!"

James, who's still laughing while he walks toward Sirius, shrugs, "Oh but the look on your face when you realized you were alone was worth the risk."

Peter hovers behind James. "He made me put out my wand." He tells Sirius.

Sirius shoots an angry glare at James, but James doesn't notice because he's croching down beside all the purple flowers at the base of the tree.

"He goes nothing," Sirius says as he takes a flower in his hand. He gently pulls it out of the ground so the roots can stay intact. James takes another flower that looks the same out of the ground. The two boys hold them up and Peter puts the light from his wand close to the roots so they can study them.

"This one actually looks darker, see," James says, pointing at the small wispy strands at the end of the root.

"I wish Remus was here, I'm sure he'd know for sure," Sirius exclaims.

They pull out two more flowers and start to examine them, it's quiet in the woods and the boys only talk when they think they've found a difference between two flowers. They become so focused on examining the flowers they don't notice the slight rustling of leaves behind them until it grows louder and closer.

All three of them spin around with their wands out and hearts pounding.

"What do you think that was?" Peter asks in a squeaky whisper.

"If it's Aragog coming to kill us, do you think he'd listen to reason if he knew we were Hagrid's friends?" James whispers.

Peter squeaks from fright.

"Not funny," Sirius hisses, rising slowly so he's standing up fully. James joins him and Peter shuffles himself behind the two boys as the leaves rustle again.

James and Sirius hold out their wands and their eyes dart around looking for any sign of trouble. Suddenly a very large tall man emerges from the trees. Peter yelps and backs into the tree, but James and Sirius hold their ground. It's Sirius who notices first that the man has a the body of a horse.

"You're a Centaur," Sirius blurts.

The Centaur doesn't seem to notice or care. In a deep voice he says, "You three shouldn't be in these woods, dangerous things roam around here at night."

"We just need some Mavlotus flowers," James informs the Centaur.

"What's your name?" The Centaur asks, stepping closer to James.

"James Potter."

"James Potter, I'm Anthos."

James hesitates and glances at Sirius wondering what he should say, Sirius shrugs.

"It's good to meet you, Anthos."

Anthos steps even closer and looks down at the flowers. James, Sirius, and Peter all step aside so the Centaur can have a better look at the purple flowers. "It's in the roots."

"Yes, we know that," James speaks up, "we're just having trouble finding the differences." He hesitates then asks. "We've eliminated those flowers over there, the roots are white, not brown, so they're neither Mavlotus or Moonlight Glory, but all the flowers with the brown roots still look the same."

Anthos turns to look at the flowers James and Sirius are holding.

"The roots are starting to disintegrate, you've had them out of the ground for too long."

"We know," James stresses. He's suddenly getting very annoyed with the Centaur. "But can you tell the difference?"

"I can not," Anthos says.

James groans and looks at the flowers he's holding. The one in his left hand looks just a bit lighter than the one in his right. "This one, this one is a Mavlotus flower."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asks wearily.

Anthos speaks again, "You don't want to get them mixed up, Moonlight Glory is very poisonous."

"We know!" James snaps at the Centaur. "You don't have to stay here with us."

"There are very dangerous things in this forest, James Potter," Anthos says.

"Yeah, yeah," James huffs. He puts the Mavlotus flower in his pocket. "Come on Sirius, lets find two more."

The three boys spend another forty-five minutes looking at different flowers. Anthos, who continues to repeat facts, stays with them the entire time.

"Let's go," James says as soon as he puts the last flower in his pocket. "Thank you, Anthos, for... for whatever was you did to help..."

James, Sirius, and Peter quickly make their way to the Gryffindor Quidditch Hut, which Ramsay has locked with a password that only the Gryffindor Quidditch Team knows. Once James unlocks the door the three boys climb down into the passage in the floor and make their way back up into the school.

James pulls the flowers out of his pocket and sees that all the roots are gone, they only have the petals and part of the stems left. He passes one to each of his friends. "Here's to hoping we aren't poisoning ourselves."


	76. To Not Poisoning Ourselves

**AN: I'm so sorry this is a day late, but I was just not happy with this chapter and had to take the time to rewrite part of it!**

 **Oh my goodness, the reviews make be blush, you guys are way too kind! Thank you so much!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

It's only midnight when James, Sirius, and Peter let themselves into The Room of Requirements. the Aspini potion takes two hours to brew, giving them plenty of time.

James opens up their potion book and flips to the instruction for Aspini, Sirius starts the burner under the cauldron, and Peter rounds up the remaining ingredients that they had taken from the Potions classroom and Professor Slughorn's supply closet.

James starts to read the instructions aloud and Sirius follows along, adding the first ingredient. Sirius is second best in potions next to Remus, so all three of the boys boys agreed it is best for him to brew the potion.

Sirius starts to stir the potion after only adding one ingredient. It was a tedious potion with a lot of steering and waiting. Peter yawns loudly and flops down on one of the couches, "Do you think Remus is sleeping right now?"

"I hope so," James says. Sirius doesn't answer, he's too busy counting to twenty five as he stirs. "At least when we finish with our training Remus own't have to worry about the sleeping draft. It won't be a question on if he'll fall asleep and be alright, instead he'll know he'll be alright because we'll be there with him."

"Twenty-four, twenty-five! Done!" Sirius suddenly says triumphantly. "What's next James?"

"Ten times to the left now. Slowly."

Sirius groans and starts stirring slowly.

"What happens if we're all small animals? The werewolf would still attack us," Peter says.

"Out of all three of us I'm sure one of us will be a larger animal and that's all we need to help control the werewolf."

"Where will we go?" Peter asks.

"Oi," Sirius interrupts, "what do I do now James?"

"Add the horn then stir twenty times to the right." James reads from the book, then he turns back to Peter. "What do you mean?"

"Where will we go every full moon? We can't stay on the school grounds."

James shrugs, "The Forbidden Forest?" Peter squeaks at the thought. James chuckles, "We will be with a _werewolf,_ nothings going to hurt us while we're out there. Besides the only thing we ran into tonight was Anthos, and he was more annoying than dangerous. If anything he would have bored us to death, not mauled us to death."

"Now what, James?" Sirius asks.

"Turn the temperature down and let it sit for thirty minutes"

"Good, I'm tired of steering," Sirius quickly adjusts the heat on the burner then bounds over to the couch and jumps over the back of it, "So, the Forbidden Forest? I thought we'd go to the Shrieking Shack."

James shakes his head, "No, not enough room. We want to be able to move around. Not just sit and look at each other all night."

"What about summers?" Sirius asks, "We can't go from transforming with Moony every full moon during the school year then just leave him on his own during the summer."

"He said he lives out in the country, maybe we could visit him."

"His parents would know what's going on, they'd know we're Animagus."

James sighs, thinking hard, "We can ask Moony what he thinks about it in a couple days."

"Why a couple days?" Peter asks.

"I figure that's how long it'll take for him to talk to us again after he realizes we went and found the Mavlotus flowers after promising him we wouldn't."

Sirius laughs and checks the time, he's happy to see only five minutes has passed, the boys continue to talk for the remainder of the time, discussing their options on what to do over the summer and where to go every full moon.

Sirius finishes brewing the main portion an hour and a half later. He scoops it into three large cups.

"Now we ground up the petals." James reads from the book. "We each need to ground up our own and stir them into the cups."

They set to work, each crushing the purple petals into small pieces and sprinkling them into their cups.

"And now two drops of our blood." James takes the small knife first and cuts the tip of a finger. Two drops of blood drip down into his cup and he stirs it inside. Sirius and Peter copy him, and when they're finished the liquid inside the cups bubble.

"Here is to _not_ poisoning ourselves!" Sirius holds his cup up for a toast, then downs the bubbling potion. James toast too then drinks his potion.

Peter watches them a moment, thinking it only takes one flower to be wrong for a disaster to happen. What if his is the wrong one?

"Come on Peter," Sirius says, "We feel fine, don't we James?"

"Perfectly fine," James grins.

Peter nods then quickly drinks the potion, his hands shaking from nervousness. He stands still for a full thirty seconds, at first he thinks he feels dizzy, and starts to worry he's been poisoned, but then he realizes his mind is just playing tricks on him.

"See, we knew we found the right flower!" James beams, proud of himself.

A second later, Sirius starts to cough. His hands shoots up to the bottom of his throat.

"Sirius!?" James shouts. "Sirius, what's wrong."

"I can't... I can't breathe," Sirius wheezes.

"Hold on, I'll get you water," James says in a panic.

Sirius shakes his head frantically, "...hurts..." is all he manages to say.

Peter stands frozen, staring at his friend, his eyes wide.

James grabs Sirius arms and pulls him toward the door, "We're going to hospital wing. Peter come on, if he passes out you have to help me carry him."

"...no..." Sirius says.

"Don't be an idiot," James snaps.

They sprint down to the hospital wing. James helps Sirius as he stumbles and doubles over through violent coughs. They let themselves in and James starts yelling for Madam Pompfry as he helps Sirius sit on a bed. Madam Pompfry comes out of her office in a panic, pulling a robe tightly around her.

"What's happened?" She asks, rushing over to them.

Through panicked breathes Sirius shakes his head no to James, letting him know not to tell her exactly what they had done.

"He... he could be poisoned. He's having trouble breathing," James tells her.

"Breathe slowly, don't panic," she tells Sirius as she examines him. "Poisoned, do you know what?"

The two boys eyes meet again and James swallows back the answer he wants to say. "No," he lies.

"Potter, the second drawer in my desk, there's a couple bezoars in a brown box," Madam Pompfry says.

James rushes into the office and grabs the bezoar with shaking hands. He takes it to Madam Pompfry and she lays Sirius back on the bed and places it in his mouth. She counts to ten but Sirius violently coughs again. "Potter, go get Professor Slughorn."

James runs out of the wing.

"You have no idea what it could have been? Where were you? Did you drink something?"

Sirius struggles for another breath but manages to slowly shake his head no. Madam Pompfry rushes to her supply cabinet and pulls out a couple vials. "Drink these, they should help open your airway while we wait." Sirius struggles to swallow the contents in the vials but finally manages. His airway doesn't feel as tight anymore.

Madam Pompfry turns to Peter. "Did he eat something?"

Behind Madam Pompfry Sirius gives Peter a pleading look. They can't tell her what they had done. She and Professor McGonagall would put a stop to their training if they knew. They'd never be able to become Animagus and help Remus.

"He..." Peter wavers, he glances back at Sirius and starts to feel guilty, "...I don't know..."

Sirius tries to speak up, "We... we were... outsi..." he coughs violently again, "...outside... James dared me..."

"Dared you to what?" Madam Pompfry asks, "Did you eat something? A plant?"

"Flower..." Sirius coughs, his throat already tightening up again.

"Flower?" She turns to look at Peter now.

"It was purple," Peter says.

"Purple?" Madam Pompfry frowns, moments later James bursts back inside the Hospital Wing. Professor Slughorn comes bounding in panting from being pulled up the stairs so quickly by the thirteen year old boy.

"He ate a purple flower, Horace," Madam Pompfry informs Professor Slughorn as he starts to examine Sirius.

Slughorn looks concerned. "A purple flower? Poppy contact Saint Mungos, we may have to send him there. Potter, his parents. Pettigrew, go wake Professor McGonagall." Peter rushes away.

"Saint Mungos?" James asks. His heart is racing. He's poisoned his best friend.

"How long ago was this?" Professor Slughorn asks James.

"Um.. thirty minutes? I'm not sure."

"Thirty?" Professor Slughorn asks. "Thirty? No... he'd already be having seizures if it were... did he have anything else?"

"Horace, his arms," Madam Pompfry says suddenly. Professor Slughorn turns and looks at Sirius arms, they are red and covered in splotchy rashes. "It may not be poison." She goes to her supply cabinet again and pulls out another vial. "Drink this, if this helps, you're very lucky." Sirius swallows the vial. Everyone stands and watches Sirius anxiously. Slowly he's able to breath again and the coughing slows down. Then the rashes start to look better.

"Black, I dare say you are in the clear this time, and very lucky. It was simply a bad reaction, not poison."

"A... a bad reaction?" Sirius asks, coughing slightly again. "To what?"

"I'm assuming that flower you were dared to eat. Where did you find the flower?" Madam Pompfry asks, "We comb the school grounds for anything dangerous."

"The Whomping Willow," Sirius answers, suddenly feeling much better thanks the the contents in the vial.

"The Whomping Willow?" Professor Slughorn frowns, "But how did you get to it?"

Everyone ignores his question.

"I'll have Professor Washburn and Hagrid check the base of the tree tomorrow morning," Madam Pompfry says, "that being said, you boys should never be eating anything you find out on the grounds. I'm sure Professor Slughorn here has explained to all of you that there are many poisonous plants. Even if they aren't mixed into a potion they can still harm or even kill you. You were very lucky, and many people are bad reaction to the Dirdir flower."

"Dirdir?" Sirius asks, suddenly feeling very crushed. How had the mistaken a Dirdir for a Mavlotus? He's potion was pointless, he'd have to wait until the next full moon to make the potion again.

Professor McGonagall comes flying through the doors to the Hospital Wing, "How is he?" She asks.

"Luckily, it wasn't poison. He had eaten a flower on a dare. It wasn't poison but his body still reacted to it negatively, luckily it was nothing I can't fix."

McGonagall presses her lips tightly together and fixes all three boys with a stern glare. "You were out this time of night? Snooping around the Whomping Willow I presume, no?"

James looks down at his shoes to avoid McGonagall's glare and nods his head yes.

Slughorn steps forward, "How are they getting close enough to the Whomping Willow to be finding flowers?"

"Thank you, Horace, for offering your assistance. I can handle it from here, as these boys are all in Gryffindor House," McGonagall insists.

"Oh," Slughorn frowns, confused, "I'll be downstairs if you need me again." He turns and leaves.

McGonagall turns back to the three boys, she crosses her arms and taps her finger, thinking. "I believe you were frightened enough to learn not to do something so irresponsible and stupid again, however, there is still the matter of you three not following the school rules. Rules that were written for your protection. Two evenings of detention for each of you. You'll stay after my class for an hour on both days. I'll have some research for all of you to do while you spend that time with me."

"Yes, Professor," the three boys coarse.

* * *

"You what!?" Remus shouts the next morning. All four boys are back in the hospital wing. Remus had taken his relaxants and is waiting to feel less achy before going to class.

"But it all turned out ok," James grins, "we had a bit of a scare but it was nothing major."

"You could be dead right now," Remus snaps.

"But we're not," Sirius points out.

"Because of dumb luck."

Sirius and James each share a cheeky grin then Sirius says, "we'll just be more careful next time."

Remus checks the time. "You three need to get to class," he grumbles.

"Don't be like that, Moony. Don't be mad. We're not dead, see! We knew we wouldn't poison ourselves and the Forest is actually pretty harmless, I'm not sure what all the fuss is about," Sirius says.

"I'm not mad," Remus claims, "just tired."

"Right," Sirius says skeptically, "well if you aren't feeling better by lunch we'll be back up too see you then." Sirius and James each turn and start to walk away from Remus's bed.

"Bye Remus," Peter says, feeling a bit guilty. He quickly turns and rushes after his other two friends.

Remus waits for all three of them to leave before smiling to himself. He can't stay mad at them; after all they are doing all of this for him. James and Sirius could be reckless, but they seemed to be taking their training very seriously. And who was he to stand in the way of his friends learning new skills? Plus now James and Sirius were at a stand still waiting for the next full moon, so he didn't have to worry about them doing anything else idiotic for the next month. Or at least anything idiotic related to their Animagus training.


	77. Pranking the Pranksters

The following day Remus leaves the hospital wing and goes straight to Charms. James, Sirius, and Peter are already there, sitting in their normal seats and whispering about something. Remus doesn't join them, instead he sits near the middle of the classroom. He reads his book. He knows James and Sirius are across the room trying desperately to get his attention but he ignores them. He's not particularly mad at them anymore, but he's curious who will give in first and admit how stupid they were being: James or Sirius? His bet is on Sirius.

Lily enters the room with Severus and they take a seat in the row in front of Remus. Moments after the two get settled in their seats a paper bird comes fluttering over to Remus. It lands right on his book. He frowns down at it but takes the bird and opens the paper to read the message. _"Seeing as you've decided to exclude yourself from the row of awesomeness and sit over there you might as well take advantage of having Snivellus in front of you and set his greasy hair on fire. Use Incendivus."_

Remus glances over to his friends and Sirius is excitedly giving him a thumbs up while James is demonstrating the correct wand movement for the small fire making spell Incendivus. Remus shakes his head, scribbles _"not going to happen, sorry"_ on the note, and sends it back over in its bird form.

Having noticed the paper bird Lily turns around to look at Remus. "What are you doing over here, Lupin? Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Because their idiots," Remus says.

"It only took you to our third year to figure that out, did it?" Lily giggles. "We missed you in class yesterday by the way... they weren't the reason you were our or anything, were they?" Lily suddenly seems concerned.

"No, no," Remus assures her. "It was family stuff. Muggle stuff actually, with my mum... Nothing to do with that lot over there." Remus nods towards his friends and catches a glimpse of James gawking at him. An idea comes to Remus and he grins. "But um, I know they give you two some trouble... and they uh, I would like to get back at them for something. Could we possibly talk after class about a prank idea I've got?"

"Prank?" Lily frowns. "Aren't pranks a bit childish?"

"Yeah but if they're on James and Sirius it's just pay back, isn't it? It's not really a prank," Remus points out.

Professor Flitwich enters the room and calls for silence. Lily turns to look at her professor. Remus starts to think Lily won't help him; but then before the lesson starts she spins back around quickly and whispers,

"I'll talk to you after class."

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter all grumpily sit down to eat lunch. They know Remus isn't actually mad at them, he's just waiting to hear an apology.

"He'll come around," Sirius is saying. But James hardly notices, he's attention has been drawn to Lily, who he swears is walking right toward him.

"Hey, Evans is coming this way," James waves his hands eagerly to hush Sirius who isn't actually talking anymore.

"Evans isn't-" Sirius starts to say, but he realizes James is right, she's walking right toward them.

Lily takes the open seat beside Sirius and across from James.

James grins at her, "Evans! What a pleasant surprise."

"I wish I were here on better terms," Lily says seriously. The three Marauders frown at her. She continues speaking, "Lupin let slip what you did, and I'm considering telling Professor McGonagall."

James and Sirius's eyes widen while Peter lets out a small squeak from fright.

"What?" James finally hisses. "We didn't do anything!"

"What did Remus say we did?" Sirius demands.

"You know what you did! I know enough to know someone could have gotten hurt," Lily insist.

"No one got hurt!" Sirius and James shout at the same time, drawing the attention of those around them.

Lily shushes them and looks around to make sure no one is listening. "That's what Lupin said, but you're pranks and stupid games have gone on too long."

"We didn't do anything" James hisses, "You can't tell any of the Professors anything Evans. I promise to leave you alone for... a month... if you don't say anything."

"Plus we didn't do anything," Sirius adds.

"Three months," Lily demands, ignoring Sirius.

James hesitates and Sirius shoots him a pleading look. James sighs, "Fine I'll leave you alone for three months."

"That includes Care of Magical Creatures class, no more trying to partner up with me."

"Fine," James insists.

Sirius leans forward and looks down the Gryffindor table, "Where is Remus?" He asks Lily.

"I think up in the Common Room, he said he didn't feel like coming down for lunch."

James and Sirius are on their feet before Lily even finishes the sentence. They rush toward the doors of the Great Hall and Peter isn't far behind.

They bound up the stairs.

"How much do you think he told her?" Sirius asks.

"Don't know, but it couldn't have been too much or she'd have already told on us," James points out.

"I didn't think he'd be that upset with us that he'd let slip what happen," Peter says as he rushes to catch up with his friends.

"We did promise him we wouldn't go looking for the flower," Sirius points out. He groans, "I think Moony was right this time, one of us could have died."

"But we didn't die," James says for what feels like the millionth time.

They reach the Gryffindor Common Room in record time. Remus is the only person there, and he's laying on the couch reading a book. Sirius leans over the back of the couch and closes the book.

"What did you tell Evans?" Sirius asks. "She was threatening to tell the Professors."

"I had to promise to leave her alone for three months, three!" James says, "It's the only way we could stop her from telling."

Remus sits up and shrugs, "You were the ones rushing to the hospital wing in the middle of the night. I'm not going to be the reasons Professors figure out what we're doing, you are."

"You're right," Sirius says.

"And we're sorry, just please don't go telling Evans anything else," James says.

Remus grins, and his friends suddenly realize that's what he's been waiting to hear.

"Wait," Sirius frowns, "Did you just trick us into admitting you were right?"

"It wasn't hard to do?" Remus grins triumphantly. James picks up a couch pillow and swats Remus with it. Remus laughs and dodges the next pillow. "I never actually told Lily anything," he confesses, "I just told her to scare you lot into believing you were going to get detention."

"She had me scared," Peter admits.

"You and me both," Sirius says, then to Remus he says, "You git! What if we had actually told her what we were up too? What then?"

"I knew you two would be too stubborn to admit you did anything wrong," Remus says to James and Sirius.

"Well you've had your laugh," James teases, "But what am I going to do during Care of Magical Creatures for the next three months? The last two lessons I've managed to partner up with Evans and then slack off while she does all the boring work and I observe the creatures... Plus I get to watch her work, which is an amazing sight. Did you know Evans-"

"James!" Sirius interrupts with a laugh, stopping his friend from rambling about Lily. "You should have seen James's face when Evans sat down with us, Moony."

"He's in love," Peter pips up before giggling at his own joke.

"No I'm not!" James insist. His friends share smirks. "I'm not!" James says again, unable to keep a stern face any longer and grinning along side his friends.

"Just keep telling yourself that, mate," Sirius says.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter each have Detention with McGonagall after class. They stay in the Transfiguration classroom where she makes each of them separate to different corners of the room. James and Sirius are each in the front row, James to the far left and Sirius to the far right. Peter is sitting in the middle row by himself. McGonagall gives each of them have a book, parchment, and a quill.

"You're going to be doing some research and taking notes for Detention this evening," McGonagall says from her desk. "I don't care what you write down, as long as it's useful information. Take anything from the books you like and learn from it. I don't want to hear any of you are in the Hospital Wing again for doing something careless and foolish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," the three boys say in unison. McGonagall taps her wand on a large hourglass setting on her desk, the dark blue sand starts to poor into the bottom of it.

James sighs, watching the sand. They have an hour of detention. McGonagall was making them do research for an hour? He'd rather be doing anything else. He sighs and looks down at the old leather bound book in front of him. The title is almost worn off, but he grins when he makes out the faint words. _Extraordinary Broom Techniques and the Art of Handling Them by T.S. Hornback_

James opens the book to a random page in the middle and starts to read it. He grins even wider when he realizes it's a guide on how to take tighter corners. He eagerly dips his quill in the ink and starts scribbling down notes.

Sirius is grinning also, because the book McGonagall has given him is an even more advanced book on different flowers used for Potion making. He's sure McGonagall has given it to him because she believes he ate a flower on a dare and wants to scare him out of doing something like that ever again. The book highlights all the terrible things that have happened to witches and wizards who have been poisoned by flowers alone. Sirius looks past that though, he's happy to have the book, it explains the Mavlotus flower in even more detail than Remus was able to find.

Peter was given a simple book on Transfigurations, one to help him improve his wand techniques during class. He takes good notes, hoping to impress McGonagall. He's class performance has been poor lately, the techniques and spells getting much too difficult for him.

The three boys work hard for the hour, and when McGonagall tells them they are free to go she lets them keep their notes without even checking them.

James waits until the door is closed behind him to start talking excitedly to his friends. "What books did she give you? Mine was broom techniques!"

Sirius shows James his notes as they start walking toward the Grand Staircase, where he's written in a line or two about the Mavlotus flower between information of other magical flowers in case McGonagall glanced over the notes. "Magical flowers, and I have more about the Mavlotus flower so we get it right next month."

"Wicked!" James says as they start climb the first flight of stairs in the Grand Staircase. "It's a shame Remus didn't have detention as well, we might have gotten even more in formation for our training without McGonagall even knowing what she was giving us."

The boys joke all he way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, they were actually excited for their next detention with Professor McGonagall.

* * *

 **I'm an awful person! I never meant to wait two months to update. Truth is I lost motivation and wasn't liking anything I was writing for The Marauders. I didn't feel like I was doing them justice. I took this chapter in so many directions and finally landed somewhere I liked. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer!**

 **Thank you so so much for waiting patiently and continuing to stick around while the story was inactive. The kind reviews and words of encouragement mean a lot to me! You guys are truly the best! I owe you big time. This story actually gained followers, so I'd like to thank those of you who took a leap of faith and followed even though the story was on hiatus with no continuation in sight.**

 **Happy summer! Or winter, for some of you! I'm off work for a month, so I promise I'll write as much as I can during this month off before work becomes hectic again. I have so many ideas and plots I'd love to write for The Marauders, I just have to actually find the right time to fit them into the story.**

 **No promises, but I believe the next chapter will be up within a week!**


	78. Insults

**AN: This story has been inactive for awhile and now I'm adding a couple chapters within a couple days, so I'd just like to make sure no one misses the chapter I uploaded a couple days ago.**

 **Thank you RajiMaddy for the reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

The four Marauders sit around Professor Wilmington's Arithmancy classroom on a Wednesday evening. Remus and Peter work with Will on a Reveling Charm while James and Sirius are each bent over a desk scribbling symbols and numbers onto a parchment.

Because Will is curious as to why they need her help with such a complected charm and Arithmancy lessons Remus decides to tell her they were working on a surprise for James's parents for when he was away at school. The surprise is will be a piece of parchment that will remind Mr. and Mrs. Potter how much James misses them while he's away, something only they can read and no one else.

Will isn't sure if she believes Remus or not, mainly because James and Sirius seem way too eager, like they were working on something much for meaningful to themselves than others. She doesn't push for another answer though, it's their project, not hers. She's just their Professor who's simply there to help them learn something new.

"No James, the line has to be slanted, see how it is in book?" Sirius is saying while James ignores him and draws a line through an upside down triangle.

"I've got it," James says, "And then, once I add the wonky X symbol-"

"The Dagaz," Sirius says.

"-we should have the equation for change."

Sirius and James look down at the Arithmancy equation in front of them. Sirius frowns, unsure if they have the equation right. Will suggested they learn it, and Sirius and James hadn't thought it would be that hard to do, but now that they have finished it Sirius is sure it's wrong.

"I think we did something wrong. If we were to use this equation on the map, it might not let us reveal the hidden ink whenever we want, but only once a day. Dagaz is a symbol for daily change."

James huffs and pulls the book closer to him. He runs his hand through his hair, thinking hard. They are missing something. Part of him wants to ask Will for help, she would be able to easily point them in the right direction, but he had insisted he could figure it out on his own, and he doesn't want to admit he can't.

He decides to share his thoughts with Sirius, hoping that saying it out loud will help him figure it out.

"What if we added the infinity symbol? You can times equations by two and three, why not infinity? Or maybe there is another symbol all together we're missing? One that isn't just for daily change, but one made to add to equations for requested change."

"Do we even need a change equation?" Sirius suddenly asked. Something just dawned on him. "What are we changing? We're just taking the map and hiding it from sight. Nothing is changing, we're just revealing the ink through charms and Arithmancy. Will said it's a complected spell to do because it's so strong that revealing charms can't break it, right? But we aren't actually changing anything about the map, it's staying the same."

James groans, "So I just wrote that equation for nothing? Why did Will suggest we learn it then?"

Sirius shrugs, "She must have had a reason, but what for?"

Both boys sit where they are, stumped on why Will would suggest solving such a pointless equation. James looks across the room and tries to listen in on what she's teaching Remus and Peter. He catches bits and peaces of the lesson.

"Good Peter! That's it," Will says. More is said but James doesn't hear it. Then "-it's just that nothing can be revealed on this parchment, notice it stayed blank, rather boring, huh?"

"That's it!" James suddenly says, startling Sirius.

"What's it?" Sirius chuckles.

"We don't want the map to be boring!"

"What are you on about?" Sirius chuckles again.

James speaks faster than normal, excitement overtaking him, "We could make the map change what it says when people try to read it. Instead of seeing a blank piece of parchment, they could get a different message telling them they aren't allowed to read it!"

Sirius perks up with excitement, "We could tell the reader to get their noses out of our map!"

"Then if they try again the map could tell them to bugger off and stop trying, that they'll never figure it out!"

"Let's solve this Arithmancy equation," Sirius says eagerly, leaning forward and pulling the book back to himself. "Once we solve it, we can write down all the insults!"

The two boys work for another twenty minutes before Will asks them to stop. She has all four boys join her in her office. James, Sirius, and Peter each make themselves comfortable on the large couch and Remus takes the small armchair for himself. The office is just as cluttered as the classroom, with stacks of books on shelves and the floor, number diagrams and runes pinned up on the wall, and brass and silver trinkets and items scattered about.

Will sits in her chair behind her desk and smiles at the boys, "You four have been working so hard, and it's such a pleasure to see four boys so interested in Arithmancy. James, Sirius, did you two solve the equation I suggested?"

"We think we'll have it very soon," James says. "We got it wrong the first time and had to re-work it."

Will chuckles, "Do you know why I suggested that equation?"

"So we can have the message on the parchment change?" Sirius asks.

"Exactly. Very good, Sirius. I thought you might like to change the message a bit, after all, this is a present for you parents, isn't it, James?" Will eyes James with a curious look. It isn't harsh, just curious.

"Yes, Professor, it is," James says innocently.

Will waves her hand, "No need to call me Professor. I've told you that before. Oh! I have a treat for the four of you, I thought you deserve something for working so hard." Will opens a drawer and digs inside for a moment. James and Sirius lean forward, trying to get a look at what the treat could be. Will sets four chocolate frogs on her desk. "One for each of you, and if either of you get a Bridget Wenlock card, I'd consider trading two or three of my own cards for her."

"Bridget Wenlock. She was that famous Arithmancer from the thirteenth century who discovered the magical properties of the number seven, wasn't she?" Remus asks as he retrieves his chocolate frog from Will's desk.

"I'm happy to know one of my students listens to my boring lectures," Will chuckles, "I am hopeful that if I ever find a Wenlock card I can put it up in the classroom to capture students interest."

* * *

Back up in their dorm room James and Sirius sit on one bed while Remus and Peter sit on another. They each have paper and quills and write down different insult ideas. They let the radio play while they think, but they don't talk, each concentrating hard on the insults they can include on the map.

Through a mouthful of chocolate frog Sirius reads his insults, "The Marauders would like to request that you take your filthy fingers off of our parchment. - The Marauders laugh at your pathetic attempt of a password. - Who's this? Someone not cool enough to be a Marauder attempting to read this parchment? That's never going to happen, mate."

James cackles and starts to read his own insults. "The Marauders refuse to let tossers read their personal items. - The Marauders want to let you know that you are a, in fact, a git; and you need to keep your hands off others' property."

"That's a good one," Sirius says as he checks the card in his chocolate frog, it's just another Merlin.

"What insults do you have, Moony?" James asks.

Remus reads his insults. "This Marauder suggest that the current reader of this parchment halt all attempts of further reading before being severally insulted for the size of their peculiarly large head."

James, Sirius, and Peter each laugh harder than they had before. Sirius gives Remus a thumbs up through the laughter then clutches his stomach. "That one is bloody brilliant, Moony. We should always make that the first insult!"

"I like that's it's polite insult," James adds through his own laughter.

Remus grins and reads the next insult on his list, "The Marauders would like to point out that your attempt of reading this parchment has been rather poor, and that perhaps if you had full use of your brain you'd have realized two insults ago that we are, in fact, insulting you."

James and Sirius roar with laughter. James rolls off the bed and lays on the wooden floor laughing. Once he calms down he sits up and puts his back against the bed so he's facing Remus. "Where have these insults been, mate? I need some new material for Snivellus. I can only make fun of his greasy hair and large nose for so long."

Remus shrugs and bites the head off a chocolate frog, "They aren't hard to come up with." He checks the card in the chocolate frog box, it's a Helga Hufflepuff.

"They're loads better than mine," Peter admits.

"What do you have?" Sirius asks. "Let's hear them."

Peter blushes a bit and reads his two insults. "I wrote; You're dirty hands are going to destroy our parchment, please let go of it. And I wrote; Nobody likes a snoop, so butt out of our business."

"I like that second one," Remus says, "Because they are a snoop if they're trying to read our map."

"I wonder if there is a way we could make the map insult certain people," Sirius wonders. "What if James has the map in his bag and leaves it in the Quidditch Hut, then one of his teammates tries to read it; like Cartwright."

"I hate Cartwright," James snarls. "He's a git, always trying to make me look bad on the pitch."

"Exactly!" Sirius nods. "Is there some sort of Arithmancy equation that will allow us to make the map insult Cartwright and tell him he needs to keep his beady little eyes off."

"He does have beady eyes," James chuckles as he crawls back onto the bed.

Remus's brow narrows, wondering if there could be an equation for something so complected. "I could ask Will, but I need a good reason for wanting to know."

Sirius leans against the headrest, stretching his legs out and pushing James down toward the end of the bed to make room for himself. "We'll think of something. This could actually be really cool, I've never been so excited to have extra school work."

"Are you wishing you took Arithmancy now?" Remus grins.

"Hell no," Sirius laughs, "but learning how to insult people without actually having to be there when insulting them is fun."

"We aren't going to be too mean, though. Right?" Peter asks.

James and Sirius share a wicked grin. "Of course not," James says.

* * *

Severus finds his seat in potions class only to realize there is a folded piece of paper on his desk. He opens it and frowns. It's littered with insults. _It's a surprise Severus Snape is able to read this note, I thought his large nose might block his view. - Severus Snape is lucky he was able to read this without needing a special spell, otherwise his incompetent brain would not be able to figure it out. - Severus Snape's school robes have more wear and tear than this cruddy piece of paper. - See those grease stains? Those were not there until you picked this piece of paper up, take a bath you slime-ball!_

Severus balls up the paper in his hands, he glances around the room, wondering who wrote the insults. He recognizes the handwriting, it was the same odd font as the message that had appeared near the Slytherin Common Room on Halloween two years ago. He looks toward the back of the classroom for Potter and Black, but neither were in the classroom yet, in fact no Gryffindors were in Potions class yet.

He stands up and takes the crumbled piece of paper to the trash, as he returns to his his seat Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin arrive. Potter doesn't miss a beat, and shoots an insult of his own to Severus. "Waiting for a flood, Snivellus?"

Severus frowns, unsure what Potter was talking about at first. Black points down toward his own school trousers, "Yours are a bit short there, Snivellus."

Severus looks down at his ankles, it's true his school trousers are at least an inch too short, he's been growing taller this school year; but he doesn't want to bother his mother for a new pair of trousers when he knows she wouldn't be able to afford them.

He takes his seat and tries to ignore the giggles of other students around the potions classroom. He wishes Lily would hurry up and get to class. She wouldn't judge him for his trousers being an inch too short.

* * *

 **So they've finally started to figure how to make the map insult people. The map making is going to be a long process, because they won't be able to finish it until they all have their nicknames in the 5th year, so I'll try and add a couple chapters every so often of them slowly figuring out new things that help them make the map.**

 **Let me know some insult ideas if you have any! I can definitely include them at some point as this story goes on. I want to focus on the fact that James bullies Severus, because I feel like I don't touch on that enough.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	79. Lily's Fight

After the Potions lesson focused around a Shrinking Solution all the Third Year students have a break from classes. Severus waits outside the classroom door for Lily.

She turns the corner and smiles her kind smile, "Do you want to go to the Library with me? I need to do find a book for Care of Magical Creatures." Severus nods and follows Lily up the stairs. He wishes now he had kept the note with all the awful insults. Perhaps Lily would have an idea of who wrote it. Severus is still betting on James Potter or Sirius Black; it wouldn't have been hard for them to slip into the classroom and leave the note earlier that morning.

It was the handwriting that confused Severus, it had been a couple years since he'd seen it, it was a stupid Halloween Joke targeted toward the Black Family. Why would Black target his own family in a prank. _Then again_ , Severus thinks, _it's exactly something Black would do._

Lily chats about the creature she's writing an essay on. Severus half listens, he doesn't mean to tune her out, he loves listening to her stories. She's his only true friend. He's missed the last two 'Death Eater' meetings. That's what Lucius Malfoy thinks they all are. Death Eaters. Two meetings ago Malfoy and Parkinson and Goyle were all talking about how Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends. Each aiming their comments at Severus. They also threw the word 'Mudblood' around quite a bit, making Severus uncomfortable. That's why he stopped going to their secret little meetings. Severus isn't sure if he likes the idea of eliminating Muggle-Borns. He cares for Lily; he cares for her a lot. But despite that he can't get the Dark Arts out of his head. They seem somewhat fascinating and exciting. Malfoy makes it sound so... so... liberating.

"Severus, hello?" Lily waves a hand in front of Severus's face, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Are you in there?" Lily giggles.

"I'm here," Severus offers a week smile.

"You nearly collided into that statue back there, and you haven't heard a word I've said."

Severus slows his pace and turns to look back at a statue of an elder wizard. "Oh, sorry," he says, giving Lily an apologetic grin.

Lily stops walking and studies Severus with a frown, "Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing."

"Sev," Lily says in a demanding, yet calm, voice.

Severus sighs, "It's nothing, Lily. Just Potter and Black again, they were making fun of me in class before you arrived."

"They'll never grow up, will they? I'll talk to Potter again if you want me to."

"No, you don't have to do that." Severus hates having Lily fight his battles. "Let's get going to the Library, you have to find that book."

* * *

Severus and Lily sit by a window in the Library watching snow as it lightly falls from the grey skies. Lily has her book sitting in her lap but doesn't read it or use the free time to study. Instead the two friends sit in silence admiring the white school grounds.

Lily breathes on the glass then draws an owl in the condensation. Severus smiles and adds a tree branch underneath.

Lily giggles and adds more breath marks on the cold glass. She starts to draw a Christmas tree when they are interrupted.

"Snape?" A voice asks behind them. Lily and Severus turn to find Tatter Goyle standing behind them. "You aren't suppose to be talking to Mu- Gryffindors." Goyle shoots Lily a harsh glance.

Lily crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, "And why not?" she challenges.

"Come on Snape, let's get going," Goyle demands. Severus starts to stand up but Lily grabs the sleeve of his robe and pulls him back down.

"He's not going with you this time. You don't get to boss him around."

Goyle scoffs, "So you're taking orders from a Gryffindor now, Snape? I should have suspected you were such a-"

Lily stands quickly, startling Goyle. But he regains his ground quickly and takes a threatening step toward Lily. Lily doesn't back down as Goyle lets his wand slip from his sleeve. Severus stands too, wanting to get between Lily and the wand but being halted by Lily's outstretched arm.

Lily isn't scared of Goyle. She's seen him in class, he isn't the brightest or the best with spells. She's sure the worst spell he could even attempt casting is a first year charm. Besides, her own wand is inside her robes pocket, she's positive she's quicker than Goyle.

"You don't scare me," Lily says boldly.

"Brave Gryffindor," Goyle snarls, "We'll see how brave you are when all your little friends start getting picked off one by one and you realize you're next."

Lily glares at Goyle, and Severus realizes he's never seen Lily look so brave or fierce. Lily sets her jaw, "You really think a bunch of Slytherin thugs like yourself intimidate everyone? You're nothing but a joke, you're never going to attack anyone."

"Is you're little _friend_ really that naive?" Goyle shoots at Severus. "Pathetic."

"Pathetic!?" Lily practically shouts, "I'm not the pathetic one here."

"Lily," Severus says quietly, wanting to warn her that people will hear her if she starts shouting. But Lily ignores him.

"I'm not the pathetic one because I'm not filled with hate like some people are!"

"No? But you're filled with dirty blood, aren't you?" Goyle says harshly.

Lily shouts the curse without even realizing what she was doing. Goyle flies backwards, slamming into shelves and bringing several books down onto himself as he lays in a heap on the floor. Someone in the library shouts and there is the sound of several people running toward the commotion.

A Seventh Year Hufflepuff arrives first, her eyes dart between Lily's outstretched wand and Goyle groaning dramatically under a pile of books. "Did he hurt you?" The Hufflepuff asks Lily quickly. Lily shakes her head no and drops her wand. The Hufflepuff girl rushes to Goyle's side to help him move the books off.

Three other students round the corner, the two older students are grinning curiously while the younger student looks concerned.

The Librarian, Ms. Pince, rushes around the corner. "What in Merlin's name is happening here?"

"She hexed me!" Goyle shouts as the Seventh Year Hufflepuff helps him get to his feet. "Nearly killed me!"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Lily snaps. Now the crowd around them is large, as everyone who is in the Library has gathered around to get a view. Luckily Professor Slughorn starts pushing his way through the crowd.

"Nothing to see here, everyone go back to your studies. Go, go!" He demands. Several students shuffle off grumbling while a few try to stick around to see what happens. "I'll take these three off your hands, Ms. Pince. I'll drop Miss Evans off at Professor McGonagall's office while I take my two boys down to mine."

Goyle starts to protest, "I didn't do anything to her, Professor!"

"Liar," Severus mutters under his breath.

"We'll talk about it downstairs," Slughorn assures Goyle, "Let's get going, dueling is much too loud of an activity for the Library." Slughorn chuckles lightly at his joke while ushering Lily, Severus, and Goyle out of the Library.

* * *

As promised Professor Slughorn takes Lily by McGonagall's office as his way to the Dungeons. When they arrive at McGonagall's door Lily is feeling ashamed. She hadn't really meant to hex Goyle, it just happened in the moment. McGonagall doesn't say anything to Lily as they both settle into their seats. Lily has never visited McGonagall's office before, she's never had to visit any Professor's office. For some reason she pictures James and Sirius both sitting on this couch and McGonagall giving them her stern glare and wonders if she'll be receiving the same sort of lecture they've probably received several times before.

McGonagall doesn't look angry as she watches Lily take her seat, and Lily is thankful for that. It's quiet for a long minute, then finally McGonagall speaks.

"I never imagined I'd being having this conversation with you, of all students, Ms. Evans."

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean too, I-"

McGonagall holds up her hand and Lily falls silent. She looks down at her hands crossed in her lap. McGonagall presses her lips tightly together, clearly debating exactly what she wants to say. "Using curses and hexes on other students is prohibited, Ms. Evans. You should have known to simply leave the Library if Goyle or Snape where giving you trouble."

"Not Severus," Lily says quickly, "Severus was defending me."

McGonagall nods, "I'll make sure Professor Slughorn is aware of that, however, you still broke one of our most important rules here at Hogwarts, I'm afraid I can't let that go unpunished."

"I'm going to have detention?" Lily asks, looking down at her hands again.

"Yes, Evans. But I assure you Mr. Goyle will as well. I'm well aware you're a student who would only use such drastic measures if provoked."

"He said I had dirty blood," Lily mumbles, feeling a bit ashamed having to admit it. "I really didn't plan on attacking him, I just... I..." Lily isn't sure what to say. She is angry? She's tired of hearing she isn't as good as some of the other students at Hogwarts? Why this time, out of so many others, did she finally attack? Possibly because it was said so directly to her face this time.

"Evans," McGonagall says with an air of comfort, "Please don't let anyone make you believe you are worth less than them. You are, in more ways than one, one of Hogwarts brightest students." Lily smiles shyly and looks up from her hands, she's pleased to see that McGonagall offers a small smile as well. "And hold that friendship with Severus Snape, rarely do I see friendships like yours at Hogwarts. Don't let him stray too far Lily."

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"Help him when he needs it, even if he says he doesn't want it. I still have hope for him."


	80. Winter's Beginning

At the start of December the temperature drops drastically, and soon more and more snow starts to settle on Hogwarts Grounds. The Marauders sit in the common room watching as other Gryffindor students put on scarves, hats, and gloves. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and the Marauders plan on sneaking Sirius back into the village. James, Remus, and Peter each pull on their own knit hats. The three of them say goodbye to Sirius and follow the majority of the crowd out the portrait hole. They plan to meet Sirius in Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

Sirius climbs the stairs up to the third year boys' dorm room and retrieves his bag. Because he was only able to fit his hat, gloves, scarf, and James's Invisibility Cloak into the bag, James and Remus put Sirius's coat and winter boots into their own bags earlier that morning. Sirius makes his way back downstairs and out of the Gryffindor Common room toward the One-Eye-Witch passageway. Thanks to Peeves, the boys were able to figure out the passageway requires a password to be opened from Hogwarts' side. It took some dealing with Peeves (they are to bring him back a box of stink pellets from Zonko's Joke Shop) but he eventually gave up the password.

Sirius passes a Professor on his way to the passage, he nods polity and hopes the Professor doesn't question why he's going to such odd corners of the castle. The Professor nods back without saying anything and Sirius grins to himself as he turns the corner toward the One-Eye-Witch statue.

"Wattlebird," Sirius says. The hump on the witch's back opens. Sirius drops his bag down the shoot, then climbs up onto the witch and drops down inside feet first. He collects his bag off the floor then walks slowly down the passageway, taking his time so he doesn't arrive in Honeydukes too early.

When he reaches the end of the passageway he lifts the trapdoor slowly and looks out through the crack, there's no sign of anyone being in the cellar, so Sirius opens the door wide and crawls out. After closing the door he takes a seat on a crate under the stairs and keeps his hand in his bag, resting on the Invisibility Cloak. Five minutes later someone starts to walk quickly down the stairs. Sirius pulls the cloak halfway out of the bag, ready to put it on if it's the store owner. But moments later he spots James's boots.

Sirius comes out from under the stairs grinning, "Took you long enough!" He jokes.

"No problems then?" James asks, reaching into his bag and pulling out Sirius's coat.

Sirius takes the coat and pulls it on. "None at all, at least I didn't have to wait out in the freezing snow this time."

"It's cold out there," James informs Sirius as he passes over his boots, "It's really windy and the snow stings your face, the walk up to the village was brutal."

Sirius laughs at James as he puts on his boots. "Mine walk was nice and warm," he mocks. "Let's go, I want to get to Zonko's before all the good winter products sell out."

They climb the stairs quickly and sneak back into the busy Sweet Shop. Remus and Peter wait near the door, Peter holds a bag of peppermint sticks. He offers one to James and Sirius before putting the rest in his own bag and following his friends out into the harsh winter wind.

The street isn't too busy, as everyone wants to get indoors as quickly as possible. James bares his teeth down on the peppermint stick as he pushes his way through the snow.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to walk all the way here in this!" Sirius shouts to his friends over the wind.

"Some students turned back!" Remus shouts back. "It was too much for them!"

"How weak!" Sirius jokes as he reaches the door to the joke shop. He swings it wide and lets his friends enter before quickly closing the door behind them. The heat from the crowded joke shop does nothing to warm up the Four Marauders, but they don't let the cold stop them from exploring all the new joke items that only available around Christmas.

"Never-Ending Snowball?" Remus questions, picking up a box cautiously. "What does this do?"

Sirius joins Remus and picks up a box of his own. He waves James over. "Doesn't one snowball keep impelling the same person over and over once you throw it at them?"

"I always wanted to try one!" James says excitedly. "Let's get a couple." Remus takes two boxes then follows his friends to the next aisle in the shop. Sirius is already studying a silver and blue box with the words _Jingles & Jives Jolly Good Song Brew_

"The box says just two drops in anyone's tea will make them spontaneously start singing Christmas jingles throughout the day! Ha! I have to get this." Sirius says wickedly, tucking a box under his arm. "As long as none of you start singing those awful Christmas songs by Celestina Warbeck."

"Slip that into my drink and I'll make sure they're the only songs I sing, mate," James threatens.

"I wonder what would happen if I bypassed the tea and put the drops straight down your throat while you sleep?" Sirius grins.

"I'd make sure the entire vial goes down your throat the next night." James grins wickedly back.

"Look at this, James!" Peter calls, stopping the argument from going any farther. James looks around for Peter and realizes he and Sirius have lost Remus and Peter in the crowd. He pushes his way around a couple fifth year Gryffindors and finds Peter and Remus each holding rather ugly Christmas Ornaments. Sirius pops up beside James a moment later.

"What the hell are those?" Sirius chuckles.

"They change each night of the month all the way up to Christmas," Peter says, "They turn into something even uglier every night."

To his misfortune, Severus is standing just a few feet away. "Oi, Snivellus, hear that?" James calls through the crowd of students. "This Ornament gets uglier ever night, I'd say that means on the last night it'll transform into your face!" Severus turns a violent shade of red as eyes turn to him. James laughs and Severus hurries around the corner to the next aisle. James chuckles to himself before returning his focus to the Ornament. "I'm not sure what we'll do with it, but let's get one, I'll pay for it."

Peter grins thankfully and holds onto his ornament. The Marauders spend a long time exploring the new winter items in the joke shop, and after they decide they've picked up everything they want, as well as the stink pellets for Peeves, James and Sirius pay and properly get all the joke items packed into their bags.

They brave the weather and go to Spinwitches Sporting Needs so James can buy a new tin of broom polisher. As James is waiting in line to pay he spots a large figure out on the streets.

"There's Hagrid!" James beams. "You three should go catch up with him, I'll be out in a moment."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter hurry through the wind and snow and stop Hagrid.

"Where are you off to Hagrid?" Sirius asks the half-giant.

"The Hogs-Head, I don' suppose you lot would be interested in joinin' me at such a dingy pub, would you?"

"Of course we would!" Remus says through chattering teeth. They follow Hagrid toward the back of the Village and into the pub. The lighting is dim and the tables and chairs are a bit dusty. A large fire roars and the handful of witches and wizards in the pub sit at all the tables surrounding it.

"We'll be alrigh' away from the fire," Hagrid says, leading the three boys to a table in the back of the pub. Hagrid takes a seat, filling one entire side of the table.

"I'll go find James," Sirius says. Sirius rushes away to find his friend while Remus and Peter set their bags on the dirty floor by their chairs and take off their wet coats. It's quiet in the pub, as only a couple of the witches who sit around the fire mutter to each other.

"It's... nice..." Remus says, looking around the pub and taking in the dreary interior.

"I'm meetin' a wizard here, Dumbledore said he's gotta pup fer me," Hagrid says with a large smile.

"You're finally getting a dog?" Remus asks excitedly. Sirius and James arrive back into the pub and sit down at the table shivering.

"You had to come to the one place that's farthest away?" James asks, his teeth chattering and his hands tucked tightly under his arms.

"Hagrid's getting a dog!" Peter informs James and Sirius.

"A pup!" Hagrid booms excitedly. "His parents are each pure-breeds an' well inter their thirties an' still have another twenty years left in 'em."

"Thirties?" Peter asks.

"'Course!" Hagrid chuckles, "What else would you be expectin' now?"

The barkeep, an elder man with hair and a beard as long and white as Dumbledore's himself, stops at their table.

"What can I get you?" He asks. "You're usual, Hagrid?"

Hagrid nods and the elder wizard turns to the four Marauders, "And you?"

Sirius grins and tips his chair back on two legs to point at a barrel on the bar, "A mug of whatever's in that barrel there."

The elder wizard studies Sirius for a moment, then glances at the other three boys. "A mug for all of you to split, no seconds."

"I actually want a mulled mead," Remus speaks up, "If you have that."

"'Course I do." The wizard sounds disgruntled. "Anything else?"

The four boys shake their heads no and the barkeep makes his way back to the bar. Sirius grins, "I thought he'd say no. We gotta come here more often."

The four Marauders tell Hagrid all about what they bought at the joke shop, and when their drinks arrive Remus is happy to have his warm mead; and James wonders why he didn't get mead as well as he looks at the foaming mug brought over for him, Sirius, and Peter to split. The barkeep sets down three smaller glasses so they can split the mug between them.

James picks a glass up and realizes it has dark smudges on it. He wrinkles his nose and sets the glass back down, deciding he doesn't need a drink that badly. Hagrid downs half of his drink (which is in an oversize mug) before asking the boys about their Christmas Holiday plans.

"I... I don't know," Sirius says, realizes he hasn't heard anything from his parents about Christmas. In fact, he hasn't heard anything from his parents all year.

"My family is visiting my grandpa, the muggle. Gran died over the summer so it's just him now," Peter says.

"You didn't tell us your Gran died," Remus says, "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter shrugs as he excepts his foaming glass of mystery alcohol from Sirius, "It's alright. We were expecting it."

"It's still sad," Remus says.

"A toast!" Hagrid says, raising his mug. "To Peter's Grandma!"

The boys all raise their glasses and clink them with Hagrid's. As they start to take a drink the doors to the pub open and a wizard dressed in thick black winter robes steps in. He easily spots Hagrid in the back and approaches the table.

"You must be Hagrid. I'm Sanit," The wizard says in a heavy Irish Accent. "Dumbledore told me you're looking for a pup, one born to strong parents and will be a hard working, loyal dog."

"I am," Hagrid says. Sanit opens his cloak to reveal a small black dog swaddled in a sling. He pulls the pup out and shows him to Hagrid.

"He's a Boarhound, he'll grow to be rather large... though I'm sure it'll be nothing you can't handle," Sanit chuckles, gesturing toward Hagrid's size, "He'll have a long life. Nothing should scare this pup when he's older. So as Groundskeeper he'll be a great addition to your work."

Hagrid stands and walks around the table to take the pup into his own arms. The pup curls up into Hagrid's embrace. He beams down at it. "Look at 'em. He's already taken a likin' ter me."

"He's fourteen Galleons," Sanit says.

"Fourteen?!" James asks in a sudden outburst.

Sanit turns toward James, "He's a very good pup to buy, it'll be hard to find another breeder selling a finer dog"

"Fourteen's still a bit high, don't you think?" James asks.

"Don' worry 'bout it, James. I got it right here." Hagrid digs in his pocket for a large pouch then tosses it on the table, it lands closest to Sirius. "Dig out the galleons, will ya? I gotta keep Fang here warm."

"Fang?" Sirius asks as he picks through the large pouch.

"I like it," James says, leaning over Sirius's arm to help him couch the coins. "It's tough and intimidating."

"Ter scare the crows away," Hagrid says proudly.

"Here, that should be the right amount," James says to Sanit. Sanit steps forward and counts the Galleons and Sickles.

"Good, it's all here, pleasure doing business with you, Hagrid."

"Yeah, pleasure," James says a bit displeased letting Sanit pocket all of Hagrid's money.

Sanit pulls thick cloak around himself and leaves the pub, waving quickly before stepping into the harsh winter winds.

James handing the pouch back to Hagrid. "He practically took all of your money," he grumbles.

"Fang here is worth it, look at 'em. Ain't he beautiful. Lovely color. Here, ya'll can pet 'em."

The Marauders spend the rest of their time in Hogsmead at The Hogs-Head with Hagrid. James orders a round of mulled mead and stew for the table. The boys disturb the other costumers by playing on the floor and under the table with Fang. Fang has a small yet booming bark, and the boys each shout in protest each time the pup slobbers on them. With the exception of the one or two sips Peter has, Sirius drinks all of the mystery alcohol by himself, getting happier, louder, and clumsier with each drink; disturbing the other costumers in the pub even more.

Finally, much to the relief of the barkeep and his costumers, Fang becomes tired and falls asleep in Hagrid's lap. The boys all settle into their seats and James finds himself talking about Lily.

"Did you hear what that git said to her, Hagrid?" James asks, enraged. "She's brighter than all the Slytherins in our year combined, yet she's the one with 'dirty blood'. It's an awful thing to say."

Hagrid finished his mead then says, "When that Davos fellow was still around he checked in on me twice a week. Twice I tell ya, never missed a meetin', him. And I ain't even done nothin' wrong. Yet here's kids walkin' around school threatenin' and belittlin' those who are a bit different and they ain't even talked too. It isn't fair. I don't even know how a kid can become so hateful so young."

Sirius sighs, "It's their parents," he moans, "we grow up hearin' all about blood purity. It's like Reg, he... he thinks it's right."

"Let's not talk about Regulus," James says.

"Let's just not talk about it any of this, not right now." Remus suggest as he nods toward the empty mug in front of Sirius.

James nods to Remus, letting him know he understands, then quickly throws on a smile and claps his hands together loudy, "Hey look! It seems there's been a break in the wind. Let's get back up to the school and to our dorm before another snowstorm hits."

All the boys put their coats back on and collect their bags. Once outside Sirius slings his arms around James and Remus's shoulders and shuffles through the thick snow with the support of his friends.

"I want to spend Christmas with you, James. At your house with your parents," Sirius says suddenly on their way back up to the castle.

"My mum and dad won't say no," James assures Sirius.

Sirius grins, "I bet you put a golden star at the top of your tree and everything."

"Who doesn't?" James chuckles. Then he starts to feel bad, because he realizes Sirius's family probably doesn't. "I'll write my parents first thing in the morning and let them know you'll be at our place for the holiday."

As the Four Marauders reach the School Grounds a stern voice calls to them, "Black, is that you?"

Sirius looks up, not realizes his mistake. James quickly hisses at Sirius and tries to pull his friends hood down, but it's too late. Professor McGonagall marches through the snow with ease. She reaches them in the matter of seconds. Her eyes quickly scan all four boys and Sirius quickly tries to stand up straight.

McGonagall presses her lips together, clearing trying to figure out which matter to address first.

"Mr. Black, if I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, you did not turn in a permission slip for Hogsmeade Village."

"Professor," James says, "Sirius just-"

"Potter, I believe that your friend here is capable of speaking for himself."

"No Professor, I don't have permission from my parents," Sirius practically snarls, "And I'm never going to get it."

McGonagall's solid features break for just a moment, and a hint of a frown shows in her brow. "Let's get out of the cold, up to my office. We'll talk there."

The boys all follow McGonagall up to her office, where she gives them hot chocolate and lets them hang their wet coats up before they all sit down on the couches.

"I don't think Detention for sneaking down to Hogsmeade is appropriate," McGonagall starts, earning surprised smiles from all four boys, all four misunderstanding.

McGonagall continues, "However, the appropriate consequence would be not allowing you to return to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the year."

"Professor!" James protest, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to receive that punishment or listen to all the information before speaking out?"

"Sorry, Professor." James shrinks back into the couch.

"Now, I'm well aware of your situation, Mr. Black, however I can't allow you to continue going to Hogsmeade, as per the school's rules. As for you three, who I'm sure were all well aware and part of sneaking Mr. Black into the Village, I won't allow you to return to the Village until after the Christmas Holidays. Which means you'll only miss two weekends. And during those weekends I expect to see you here in the castle."

"Yes, Professor," Remus answers for the group.

"And stay out of the Hogs Head," McGonagall adds, nodding to Sirius. "Now, go get out of those wet clothes."

The four boys quickly leave McGonagall's office and rush up to their dorm. They strip out of their cold, wet clothes and hang them around the furnace. Their moods quickly lighten again as they start to joke about all the ways they can prank students at Hogwarts with what they bought.

Peter hangs his ugly ornament off a curtain rod of his bed and James and Sirius take turns throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at it and arguing over who made the better shots. James easily wins, hitting the ornament almost every time due to his expert Quidditch skills. And because Sirius is a bit tipsy his aim is rubbish, but that doesn't stop him from arguing that he's the winner.

"Alright, alright," James laughs, "You win, whatever."

"Damn right!" Sirius laughs as he lays down on his bed, exhausted from the long day.

All four boys fall asleep quickly that night, neither having the energy to even consider using one of the new prank items on each other.

* * *

 **I actually feel really good about this chapter, so please let me know what you think! I'm going to go back to the Wednesday and Saturday updates.**

 **Thank you RajiMaddy and Erimenthe for the reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying the story.**


	81. Payback and Brothers

Monday evening James and Sirius carefully follow Goyle and Easton down a corridor. During Quidditch Practice Jennings had told James a few details of what had happened in the Library. But being Lily's best friend, Jennings refused to tell James everything without Lily's permission. James took it upon himself to piece together everything that had happened thanks to the rumors that spread through the students at the school. James knows Goyle insulted Lily, and James can't let Goyle get away with it.

Goyle and Easton turn toward a set of stairs that will lead them down toward the dungeons, so James and Sirius go behind a tapestry to take a secret passage to beat the two Slytherins to the bottom.

They each hide themselves behind a pillar and each hold a Never Ending Snowball in hand, waiting for Goyle and Easton to pass.

"You aim for Easton, I'll get Goyle," James says to Sirius. Sirius nods then puts a finger to his lips, he hears someone coming down the stairs. Both boys press their backs against the pillars so not to be seen and James twist the snowball in hand.

Goyle and Easton are talking about the Christmas Holiday that's approaching, and they easily pass James and Sirius without even noticing them.

James and Sirius share a glance; to let Goyle and Easton get a few steps away James mouths, " _On three... one... two... three."_

James throws the Never Ending Snowball with great satisfaction. It smashes into Goyle's back, snow burst all over his back. The majority of the snowball stays intact, it zooms away from Goyle, then flies back to him. It hits him right in the face as he turns around to see what had happened.

Sirius's snowball does the same to Easton, except Easton ducks the second time, resulting in the snowball boomeranging back and hitting the back of his head.

James and Sirius burst into laughter as they sprint back up the stairs.

Goyle shouts a curse at them, and a red spell blast the steps by James's feet. Moments later Goyle and Easton are racing up the stairs after James and Sirius. James steals a glance backwards to see the snowballs bouncing off both boys heads, their hair now dripping wet from the snow.

When they reach the top of the stairs Sirius grabs James's sleeve and pulls him back behind the tapestry. They wait just on the other side of it and listen to Goyle and Easton shouting in protest as they come up the stairs. They both run past the tapestry and James and Sirius step back into the corridor.

"How long do you think they'll have those snowballs bouncing off their heads?" James asks with a smirk.

"They probably have a good fifty bounces in them I'd say," Sirius chuckles, "They'll be freezing by time it's done."

"What's going on here?" A snarling voice asks from behind James and Sirius. Both boys turn around quickly to see the school's caretaker, Mr. Filch. "Did you two make this mess?" Filch points to the puddles of water on the floor from the snow.

"No," James says breezily, "I believe it was a couple Slytherins, they just went up that corridor there." James points Filch up the corridor.

"Nasty brats," Filch snarls as he pushes his way past James and Sirius.

"Let's go." James leads the way up the second corridor; feeling extremely happy with the payback he got for Lily.

* * *

Tuesday morning the Marauders sit at the Gryffindor table enjoying breakfast. The Great Hall fills with Owls. Elwood drops James a small package, Remus retrieves the Daily Prophet from his families' owl, and Sirius is shocked to see the Black's owl land in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius snaps at the owl. "Have you gone mad? The Slytherin table is over there." He shoos the owl away; but the owl drops one of the letters in his beak on Sirius's empty plate. Sirius frowns at the letter, surprised to see his name written on it in his mother's handwriting. The owl quickly flies away to the Slytherin table to relieve Regulus's letter.

"What's that?" James asks as he struggles to open the package from his parents.

"It's from my mother," Sirius says, still in shock.

"Well open it," James mumbles as he pulls at the strings around the package with his teeth, "see what she's got to say."

Sirius slowly opens the letter and takes his time unfolding it. He isn't sure he wants to know what his mother wants to tell him.

It's a very short letter, if you could even consider it that. Sirius reads the two sentence twice before showing his friends.

 _We're going away over the Holiday._

 _You, Regulus, and Narcissa will stay at Hogwarts._

Remus frowns at the letter, "That's not a lot to go on. What do you think that's all about?"

Sirius shrugs, "Who knows, it's not like I was going home anyway." Sirius glances up the Slytherin table to find his brother. Regulus is reading his own letter, and from what Sirius can tell, Regulus's is longer. "I'll ask Regulus about it, I should be able to catch him before classes start."

"Do you think he'll know where your parents are going?" James asks, finally ripping open the package to find that his parents have sent him some gallons for shopping at Hogsmead over the next two weekends before the Christmas holiday.

"He'll know," Sirius answers James.

* * *

Slowly students start to leave the Great Hall. When Regulus stands Sirius says goodbye to his friends and rushes to meet his brother just outside the door. Regulus's friends snarl at Sirius when he pulls his brother away from the group and into the stairwell that leads toward the kitchens.

"What do you want?" Regulus asks. Sirius studies his brother for a moment, he's grown taller since the school year has started. "What?" Regulus asks, annoyed that Sirius is just staring at him and not talking.

"Where are our parents going?" Sirius asks, "Why do you, Narcissa, and I have to stay at the school over the break?"

"Mother didn't tell you?" Regulus asks, he sounds genuinely shocked.

"Of course not. But you know?"

"Uncle Cygnus thinks he's tracked down Andromeda and Tonks, they're all going to go get her," Regulus says.

"Andromeda? Where?" Sirius asks. His mind starts spinning. He send her a letter, warning her that her family is looking for her. They'd probably kill Ted Tonks if given the chance.

"I don't know," Regulus shrugs, "but we can't go because we aren't of age yet and the trace is still on us, and they're trying to keep the trip secret from the Ministry."

"Why wait until Christmas? What's stopping them from going now?" Sirius asks. Regulus shrugs. Something dawns on Sirius, "Everyone travels over the Holiday. Even if the Ministry is watching our family, they'd lose them from all the Holiday travel. I bet loads of sketchy wizards are going to use the Holiday as a cover up for meetings and things. How much does Narcissa know?"

Regulus shrugs again, "I only see her some sometimes in the Common Room. I talk to Malfoy more than her."

"Malfoy?" Sirius frowns. "What are you talking to him for?"

"He's going to be family when Narcissa marries him," Regulus points out.

"I'm already your family and you don't talk to me anymore," Sirius snaps. He regrets it right away. "I'm sorry," he mutters.

Regulus kicks a step with his toes, avoiding eye contact with Sirius. "Malfoy's teaching me how to play Quidditch, he thinks I could take his spot on the team next year."

Sirius smiles. Seeker? His brother a seeker? He can't imagine it.

Regulus catches his brother's smug smile, "What? What's funny about that?"

"I've never seen you on a broom," Sirius points out, "Even at that awful family reunions when others would be playing."

"I just started this year, Malfoy says I'm a natural though," Regulus grins. Sirius hasn't seen his brother this happy in three years. "I could show you over the break," Regulus says, kicking the step again and refusing to look at his brother.

Sirius smiles sadly, here's his little brother actually offering to do brotherly things again. When they were younger Regulus would always want to show Sirius something. _Sirius, watch me slide down the banister! Sirius, I want to show you this cool hiding place I found! Sirius, I made a teacup float, come look!_

"Sure," Sirius smiles, "Now get to class, I'll see you over the break."

* * *

"Why didn't you invite him to my house!?" James practically shouts as they walk to Transfigurations.

"I didn't think about it," Sirius answers honestly, "Would you parents care?"

"No," James laughs, "They'd love it! Maybe Regulus would too."

Sirius shrugs, "It's not a bad idea, I'll ask him next time I see him, but I don't think he'll want too. No offense to your parents. If he doesn't want to come, I'm staying at the school over break." Sirius wasn't about to miss an opportunity to speak to his little brother again. Before Sirius started at Hogwarts, before he officially became an outcast in his own family, he and Regulus could always talk to each other. Now Sirius wasn't even sure who his brother was.

"I'll stay with you," James says as they reach the Transfigurations classroom.

"You don't have too," Sirius says, "go spend the time with your family."

"Nope," James insist.

"I could stay too," Remus says as he takes his seat in front of James and Sirius. He turns around to face them, "It might actually be fun spending Christmas here, we could explore the school, map out more of the places we can't normally get too with a full school."

James and Sirius perk up, both beaming excitedly.

"That's brilliant!" James exclaims, "Peter, could you stay too?"

"I don't think so, I need to see my grandpa." Peter twist his hands together.

"Seeing him is important," Remus says, "we can't ask you to skip that."

McGonagall enters the classroom and Sirius grins wickedly, "Who gets to tell Professor McGonagall that all three of us might be staying for the holiday? She'll go mad." James, Remus, and Peter all laugh, earning a stern glare from McGonagall as she starts to write chapter numbers on the chalkboard. "See," Sirius whispers, "what will she think we she realizes she isn't going to get a break from us?"

* * *

 **AN: Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! This story has over 100 followers! And that doesn't count guest who also follow the story. I can't thank all of you enough! I never even thought I'd make it this far in the story, but I have and it's thanks to all the support you're giving me that keeps me going!**

 **I apologize that this chapter is a bit choppy with a few breaks in it, but I couldn't find a good way to make it flow without them.**

 **Just to let you know I have the rest of year 3 planned out and the start of year 4. The story will start to get a little bit darker as they are getting older and the threat of a war is getting nearer; but there is still going to be lots of fun, pranks, and much more Animagus training and map making!**


	82. Marauding at Hogsmeade

The four Marauders lounge around their dorm room knowing that every other Gryffindor Student 3rd year and over is headed to Hogsmeade. Having the freedom to go to Hogsmeade Village three weekends in a row is a rare treat for Hogwarts students; but the Marauders managed to lose two of the three weekends.

James lays on his bed staring at the ceiling and passing one of Gallons his parents sent him between his fingers. The gold coin mocks him, practically begging to be spent on something stupid like Fizzing Pops or Exploding Snaps.

Remus sits perched in a window reading a book from home while snacking on chocolate. The full moon is three nights away, and he's already feeling a bit weak. He won't admit it to his friends, but he's happy to have a reason not to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, it's nice to just relax for a change.

Peter sits at the desk studying for Accent Ruins, he's been doing fairly well in the class all year. Partially thanks to the classwork not requiring much wand work.

Sirius, who's about to go stir crazy, paces the room. He's holding several pages of notes about the Mavlotus flower. They can't get the wrong flower again in three nights, so Sirius plans on spending the entire weekend studying the flower.

Several minutes pass. Sirius is reading once again about the roots of the Mavlotus flower when a random, yet brilliant, thought crosses his mind. He stops in his tracks, feeling happy and frustrated all at once.

"We're bloody idiots!" He shouts, startling all three of his friends.

"What?" James sits up to look at Sirius. Sirius's mind is racing and he doesn't have time to explain. He rushes to his trunk and starts to dig through it.

"Why didn't we think of it before?" He mutters to himself.

James scoots to the end if his bed to glance over into Sirius's trunk. "Think of what?"

"Do any of you know where your list of stores located in Hogsmeade is?" Sirius asks, still not answering James's question because he barely even heard it.

Peter jumps to his feet and rushes to his bedside table. "What do you need it for?" he asks as he digs through the drawer.

"I need to see if they have a Herbology shop anywhere," Sirius answers.

James throws his hands in the air, "Sure, now your answering questions. Why in bloody hell do you need to go to a Herbology shop?"

Sirius takes the list from Peter and scans if. "We can get the Mavlotus flower there!" Sirius flips the paper around and practically shoves it in James face. "Dogweed and Deathcap Herbology Shop, right there! We never even needed to go into the Forest in the first place." Sirius practically bounces from excitement.

"Mate, the flowers only bloom under the full moon," James chuckles.

Sirius quickly fumbles back through the pages of notes. "Shops would still grow them, Mavlotus flowers are very useful. They probably have them growing in the back of the shop then set them out under a full moon and harvest them. Ah-ha! Here, look!" Sirius hands James one of the pages of notes he took in detention. "See, Herbology Shops grow all sorts of flowers they don't actually sell in their store. Instead they sell the petals or roots to Apothecaries and other shops where they could be useful."

"So you want to sneak down to Hogsmeade and steal a flower in three nights?" James asks.

"No, we should go now," Sirius says, "students are all over Hogsmeade so we won't look out of place. We can distract the store-owner while one of us slips into the back and finds the flower."

James grins, understanding Sirius's plan. "Let's go." James jumps to his feet and opens his trunk to dig out his coat.

"Moony, Peter, let's go," Sirius says as he stuffs his over-sized coat into his bag.

Peter fumbles around, looking for his hat and gloves that have found their way underneath his bed. Remus, who hasn't moved since James and Sirius started talking, glances up from his book.

"Let me get this straight. You want to sneak down to Hogsmeade when we got in trouble a week ago for doing just that?" Remus asks sarcastically.

"Yeah," James nods, grinning.

"So come on," Sirius excitedly waves his friend out of the window.

"Right, let me get my coat," Remus says before turning back to his book and continuing to read.

James and Sirius watch Moony for a second, both eagerly waiting for him to get out of the window.

James blinks, bewildered. "You're... not getting your coat."

"Well spotted," Remus chuckles.

"Lame!" Sirius shoots at Remus before turning back to Peter. "Look, Peter's coming."

"If you three want to get detention and possibly get yourselves banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the year, I'm not stopping you," Remus says casually as he turns the page of his book.

Peter hesitates to put his gloves into his bag. "Oh, uh..." he sputters, "Remus is right, we probably shouldn't go."

Sirius groans dramatically, "What's worse, going into the Forbidden Forest or sneaking into Hogsmeade?"

"The forest," Peter squeaks.

"Exactly," Sirius nods, "and at least two of us need to keep the shop owner busy while one of us takes James's cloak and sneaks into the back to find the flower."

"O-ok." Peter nods.

* * *

Sirius, James, and Peter dress into their warm winter clothes before clambering into Honeydukes Cellar. As they make their way into the street Peter twist his hands together nervously, looking around for Professors who could scold them for being in the village.

"Straight to the Herbology shop, then back up to the Castle," James is saying as they look around for the a sign that reads _Dogweed and Deathcap._ Sirius spots it first. The three boys slip into a dark corner so Sirius can put on the Invisibility Cloak, then James and Peter lead the way into the shop, Sirius entering last and just before the door closes on him.

The Herbology Shop isn't as busy as other stores in the village, only four Hogwarts students scan the shelves along with a wizard dressed in a dark blue cloak and pointed hat. The sound of the bell on the door draws a witch out from the back room. She's dressed in brown robes and wears a patchwork hat. She takes off dirty gloves off and smiles at James and Peter.

"Hello there, I'm Darla, is there anything I can help you young boys with today?" She asks.

James thinks quick, wanting to draw her out from behind the counter so Sirius can get through without accidentally bumping into her. "Uh, I was hoping to find something to take home to my Mum for Christmas. She enjoys plants and I wanted to get her something that grows well in doors for the winter. Is there anything here you'd suggest?"

"Oh lovely!" Darla says, stepping out from behind the counter and walking toward a shelf. James and Peter follow. "What does she grow normally?" Darla asks James.

James shrugs, "I don't know anything by name. Except she had a Chinese Snapping Cabbage once, I think Dad bought it as a joke but she actually really liked it, would feed it all the rotten vegetables and stuff."

"Oh well those can be helpful, how about something like this?" Darla suggest, leading the boys around the aisle to show them a winter cactus.

* * *

Sirius steps into the backroom of the Herbology shop only to find that it's mostly filled with different types of fertilizer. There's cabinets covering an entire wall. Mostly out of curiosity and not actual hope that a flower grows somewhere inside Sirius opens a cabinet to find mostly gardening tools. He explores the room, sure there has to be a hidden door somewhere. A blank brick wall is in the very back, it doesn't even have a window.

Sirius pushes on the wall and different bricks, curious if any of them move. When he reaches the corner a brick right in the middle of the wall wiggles. Sirius first tries pushing it in, and when it won't go any farther he pulls it out toward him.

The first brick works like a door handle, and several bricks suddenly swing outwards. Sirius panics for a moment, imagining all the bricks collapsing on him. But they don't, and instead he's left with a narrow doorway. He slips inside and pulls the magical doorway of bricks back into place. When he turns around he realizes he's in an odd makeshift greenhouse. The walls are covered in large, lazily sewn, burlap tarps. The ceiling is an average greenhouse roof, made of glass and covered in half melted snow. Small pots of magical fire sit around the greenhouse, making the place warm enough for the plants in the cold winter weather.

Sirius dares take the cloak off, feeling much less sweaty once he has it removed, and drapes it over one arm to carry around with him while he starts kneeling down and reading the labels in the pots under the tables.

* * *

Remus sits on his bed sketching out the first floor of the school in his notebook when there is a knock at the door.

He looks up at it, panic and sure it's Professor McGonagall coming to check up on them.

"C-come in," he says, closing the notebook hastily. What is he going to tell her?

"Alright, Potter-" It's Josh Ramsay, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He launches into a speech before realizing Remus is the only person in the room. "-I've just been down to Hogsmeade and they only had a few pairs of these goggles left- Where's Potter?" He frowns and looks around the room as if James is hiding.

"Not here," a very relieved Remus answers.

"Oh, huh, I thought he said he'd be here today? Something about not being allowed to go to the village or something and... alright well, can you let him know I'll just enchant his glasses at Friday's match so they don't fog. I was buying the team these goggles but there aren't enough."

"I'll tell him," Remus nods. Ramsay gives a nod to say thanks then makes to leave the room. He only gets the door halfway closed before Remus hears McGonagall talking in the stairwell.

"Ah, Ramsay. Good to see you, did you get the goggles?" She's asking.

Remus looks around the room, hoping he'll spot something that will spark a lie, but unfortunately nothing comes to mind as McGonagall knocks lightly on the half open door then lets herself in.

She glances around at the empty dorm with a small frown. "Mr. Lupin, it's good to see you here. I was hoping to catch all four of you at once, but no matter. Where might I find your friends?"

"Uh... I think they went to do a couple things," Remus says weakly, "I'm not feeling well so I stayed here."

"And you have no idea where they went in the castle? The Library perhaps, to study?"

Remus half grins with a small shrug he hopes looks innocent enough; but he's almost positive McGonagall knows James, Sirius, and Peter aren't at the school.

"Honestly Professor," Remus says, "they probably went off to find Peeves."

McGonagall nods, "Now that, I believe." Remus is sure he hears a hint of laughter in her voice. "Perhaps I'll run into them throughout the school." She studies Remus for a moment. "I know you said you're capable of handling your... situation, every month. But are you sure you're ok, Lupin? If there's anything more I, Professor Dumbledore, or Madam Pomfrey can do for you each month, please don't feel like you can't ask for our help."

"I'm ok, Professor," Remus assures her.

She nods, "Very well then. Rest up, Mr. Lupin."

McGonagall exits, pulling the door closed behind her. Remus lets out a sigh of relief, making a mental note to remind James and Sirius they owe him for covering for them. He opens his notebook back up to the last page he was on and continues to sketch a corridor.

* * *

"Lilac, Dittany... Mavlotus where are you?" Sirius whispers to himself as he rushes through the greenhouse reading tags and labels on pots and plants. He knows James and Peter can't keep the shop owner busy for too long, and they can't risk spending too long away from the Castle. Sirius turns to the wooden table on the back wall and starts searching the potted plants in the back. "Ah ha!" He says a bit too loudly for someone sneaking around. "Got it!" He picks up the small pot and reads the label one more time just to make sure he's got the right thing. _Mavlotus - Harvest petals during full moon_

Sirius puts the Invisibility Cloak back on and holds the pot in one hand while carefully opening the magical brick door with the other. He's relieved to see the shop owner isn't in the back room. She wouldn't be able to see him if she was, but she'd be suspicious of the door opening itself.

As Sirius walks back into the store he spots James and Peter talking to the shop owner and refrains from laughing when he realizes James has launched into a lengthy story with way to many pointless details about the time his mother tried planting Baneberry to keep the insects from destroying the garden, only to have the Baneberry go wild and grow over every plant she owned.

As they had planned before entering the shop, Sirius picks his target then makes his way over toward a Hogwarts Student who looks to be about sixteen or seventeen, and when she isn't looking he knocks over a coat rack that holds gardening aprons. The Hogwarts student yelps in fright and spins around, clearly wondering if she had somehow knocked over the display. The shop owner excuses herself from James and Peter for a moment then crosses the stop to help the girl pick the rack back up.

"I just don't know how I knocked it over," the girl is saying as Sirius makes his way to the door. James and Peter quickly walk toward the door, open it, and wait to see Sirius's footprints in the snow before stepping outside and closing the door behind them.


	83. Remus's Worries

**AN: Thank you so so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing!**

 **This chapter has two very quick sections at the start just to help move the story along a bit, then the main portion of the chapter starts after those. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Tuesday night, the night of a full moon, Remus once again takes the passage underneath the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. He thinks about his friends. They will be taking the potted Mavlotus flower up to the Astronomy Tower after the Fifth Year Astronomy class finishes studying the moon cycle. Remus chuckles to himself, finding it funny how many times James has groaned and complained about going up to the Astronomy Tower for class, and yet tonight he was ecstatic to go.

Remus knows his friends are risking a lot to help him. Sometimes he still thinks about how he should tell them to stop. It's risky, in more ways than one, to become Animagus and help him.

He's afraid something will go wrong, it's not that he doesn't believe they are incapable of completing the training. James and Sirius have both proved they are smarter than they let on, and he plans on helping them through every step of the training. He's just afraid that he'll attack his friends even if they are animals at the time of his transformations. He has no control over the werewolf. So many books have claimed werewolves react different around larger animals, that they are calm and easy to control, but what if those studies are wrong? What if the first time his friends join him in the Shrieking Shack he kills one of them?

* * *

"Just pick the damn petals," James laughs as Sirius studies the purple Mavlotus flower at two in the morning.

"I'm just admiring the fact that I won't end up in the hospital wing because of this flower," Sirius claims.

James rolls his eyes and chuckles. Peter on the other hand stands nervously by the door, listening for any signs of a Professor or Prefect climbing the stairs up to the top of the tower.

Finally Sirius pulls the petals off the flower. All three boys squeeze back under the invisibility cloak. As they walk down stairs their feet and ankles are exposed, but luck is on their side and they don't meet anyone in the hallways. They make their way back to The Room of Requirements so Sirius can finally, after a month of waiting, brew his potion.

* * *

Friday morning at Breakfast Remus opens Daily Prophet and starts to read the news. A report about three more mysterious muggle deaths over the month cover two full pages. Not wanting to read the grim news Remus starts to turn the page when one word catches his eye.

 _Wolf._

He scans back up the article quickly, finding where the section about the wolf begins.

 _Muggle authorities are still in question of what exactly happened Tuesday Night during Garion Bouchard IV's death. Bouchard, a French Ambassador, was found just outside his home, maimed by an animal. After further examining the body Muggle authorities could only guess it was a wolf attack. Muggles found this death odd, due to no wolves ever being seen in the neighborhood where the attack happened. Furthermore, a Muggle Witness claims to have seen Bouchard talking to a mysterious person earlier that evening. However, Muggle authorities ruled out the person in question, claiming "This could not be an act of a human, Bouchard was in the wrong place at the wrong time and suffered a horrible death that could only have been caused by an animal."_

 _Thursday night Ministry employees were able to gain access to Bouchard's body for an examination. It became very clear the attack was that of a werewolf. Due to the increasing number of deaths of many high ranking Muggles, the Minister of Magic can't deny that this Ambassador's death falls into the pattern of deaths we've been seeing all year. It is believed that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is now recruiting werewolves, and possibly other dark and dangerous creatures._

"Remus!" Sirius waves hand in front of Remus's face, drawing him up from the article before he can finish reading it. "Are you alright, mate? You're more pale than normal. What's going on? What's the Daily Prophet say?"

Remus looks around the Great Hall at every other student who is reading the paper. He starts to wonder when their eyes will wonder to him, when they'll start screaming and pointing at him and running away. He knows it's ridiculous to think like that; after all only six people in the entire school know his secret. But if everyone in the Great Hall knew he'd be looked at like a monster, more so now than ever. Parents would demand someone so dangerous be removed from the school. People would suspect the worst of him, say it's only a matter of time before he joins You-Know-Who's Army.

The crowd is too much to look at, and Remus feels something swelling inside him. He can't react in front of the entire school.

"The Room of Requirement," Remus blurts, looking back at his friends, all sharing concerned looks. "Let's go there. Now."

Remus gets to his feet and leads the way, taking the stairs two at a time as he sprints up them. He paces three times in front of the wall, concentrating hard on their room on the other side. When the door appears he bursts through it. His mind races, repeating the same words over and over.

 _Recruiting werewolves. Werewolves. Werewolves and other dark creatures._

 _Dangerous creatures._

He's dangerous.

Remus's head throbs. He grabs his head and let out a frustrated scream as tears started to stream down his face. It's happening, werewolves are attacking muggles under Voldemort's command. Werewolves will be slaughtered. Soon the Ministry won't even dare reason with someone like Remus if werewolves are being used as a dangerous weapons in the war.

What if Voldemort isn't recruiting werewolves? What if he's forcing them to kill? No one can say for sure the werewolf who attacked the man did willingly. Not without proof. Voldemort could have forced the werewolf into the man's home, then once the full moon rose the wolf would have taken over, lashing out at the Muggle and killing him easily.

 _It could have been me._ Remus can't help but think.

Remus is crouched down with his head against the side of the couch for support and sobbing, practically ripping the hair on the back of his head out in his clinched fist. He doesn't even remember kneeling down. He doesn't remember Sirius crouching down to meet his level and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He only remembers the awful thoughts that keep repeating over and over in his head.

Remus rubs away a few tears and looks past Sirius to James and Peter who both are reading the Daily Prophet.

"No one can now what I am," Remus says in a hoarse whisper. Sirius nods and helps Remus stand, leading him to the couch where he can sit.

Sirius thinks over what to say to comfort his friend, and settles on, "This doesn't change anything, Remus. No one will know or find out. You're safe here."

Remus scoffs, "I'm safe here. But what about everyone else? I'm dangerous, Sirius."

"Dangerous?" James chuckles. "Come on, mate, you're the least dangerous person I know." James hops onto the couch to sit beside Remus. "The people who write these articles don't even know what they are talking about half the time, haven't you figured that out by now?"

Remus appreciates his friends trying to cheer him up, but they have no way of knowing how he's feeling. "That doesn't matter, James. The story is out there. People are going to be more terrified of us more than ever before. And it's very obvious Voldemort has at least one werewolf out there killing for him. What happens when he starts recruiting more and more. Where does that leave me?"

"That leaves you with us," Sirius says, "we'll always be here. Nothing will change that."

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me!" Remus says.

"Do you know how many times you've said that?" Sirius says, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Remus you're our best mate, you could never do anything to hurt us."

Remus has doubts about that, but he offers a weak smile back. His head still hurts, and the thought of having to go to class is daunting. He doesn't want to see or talk to anyone, he doesn't want to hear random bits of conversations about the Ambassador's death. He just wants to avoid everyone and everything for awhile.

* * *

After spending the entire day listening and dancing too music on the Wizarding Wireless Network, stuffing themselves with chocolates and other sweets, coming up with elaborate prank ideas, and working on their map, James goes back to the Gryffindor tower, knowing his absents from today's Quidditch Match will raise questions.

Sirius, Peter, and Remus not returning to the Common Room could easily go unnoticed. But the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team will be keeping an eye out for James. He missed one of the most important matches of the season, a match that determines who goes on to play for the Quidditch Cup in the Spring.

James is barley through the portrait hole before being shouted at.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Ramsay shouts.

"Busy," James answers.

"You're lucky Jennings was able to fill your spot. You can't just disappear before a game, Potter!"

"I say we kick him off the team," Cartwright says. James scowls at him.

"No, we aren't kicking Potter off the team," Ramsay says.

"Did we win?" James ask, still scowling at Cartwright.

"Yes!" Jennings says excitedly. "200-60."

"Jennings scored twenty points," Webb informs James.

James smiles, they were going to be playing for the Quidditch Cup. He finally shifts his gaze away from Cartwright and back to Ramsay. "I'm really sorry I missed the match, but I knew Jennings would be able to take my place."

"Don't make a habit of it," Ramsay says.

"Don't worry, I won't."

James gets tangled up in a conversation about the match, everyone going over details and tell him what he missed, eventually he has to find a reason to leave and rushes up to his dorm room. When he enters the room it feels odd. It's silent and stale, having not been touched all day. His, Sirius's, and Peter's beds are still all unmade, but Remus's bed has the covers pulled up nicely and the pillows adjusted.

James stares at Remus's bed, taking it in. Remus started his morning like every other morning. He made his bed, tied his red and gold tie perfectly for classes, packed all the books he'd need for the day into his bag, and followed his friends down for a nice breakfast. He had no way of knowing how today was going to turn out.

James is suddenly angry.

It's unfair! Nothing in Remus's life is fair!

He grabs the closest thing to him, a bottle of ink on the desk beside the door, and throws it as hard as he can across the room.

The ink bottle breaks on the stone wall, leaving a large black ink stains on the wall and floor. James looks at the mess then crumbles to the ground, welcoming the cold wooden floor. He feels completely useless. He can't do anything to help his friend. He can't do anything to stop the Ministry from deeming werewolves unfit for their world and locking them all away in Azkaban or murdering them all.

He can't do anything.

James's eyes wonder to the ugly ornament hanging from Peter's bed. It's an odd slimy blob the color of poop. For some reason, the ornament is the funniest thing James has ever seen, and he starts laughing, unable to stop himself. It's so stupid. It's the stupidest ornament in the entire world, but James can't help but laugh at it. He falls back on the floor and holds his aching side, thinking about how happy Peter is to have the stupid ugly ornament. At least he can make one of his best mates happy.

Finally James gathers himself and clambers off the floor. He moves quickly around the room stuffing clothing and pajamas into a bag along with more sweets. Once he's sure he's got everything he wraps the slimy ornament in a dirty pillowcase and drops it into the bag, praying it doesn't get on any of the clothes.

He makes his way down the stairs to find two older Gryffindor Students playing chess. One glances up at him, and James realizes they are both prefects, waiting for curfew so they can make their night rounds.

"Curfew's in ten minutes." James is warned.

"Right, I'll be quick," James says before making a beeline for the portrait hole. The Room of Requirement isn't far from Gryffindor Tower, but he isn't going there first. He needs to talk to Professor McGonagall.

He makes his way downstairs, hoping to reach her office before curfew so he doesn't have to explain where he's going. He's almost to her office before a squeaky voice calls out to him.

"James Potter?" It's Professor Flitwick.

James turns around to see his Charms Professor walking down the stairs toward him, James realizes right then he's never seen Professor Flitwick angry of upset during class, because right now angry and upset is all he sees on the Professor's face; and if quite terrifying.

"James Potter, I noticed today that you were not in Charms class, and neither where Pettigrew, Black, or Lupin."

"Ah... well, Professor... about that..." James stammers, never realizing how intimidating the tiny wizard could be.

"Potter, one students absence is explainable, I'd rule it as feeling unwell. But four? That's unusual. I'm sure all four of you also recall that today was a very important lesson, and on Wednesday I mentioned there'd be a short test after our lesson today."

"Well, yes," James says, "It's just, we..." James can't think up a reason for why they missed class. If any other Professor were confronting him right now, he's sure he could come up with something, why can't he now?

"I'm not sure what all four of you are thinking, but skipping class to get out of taking a test is unacceptable."

"We weren't skipping," James says defensively. He realizes snapping at his Professor was the wrong thing to do at that moment.

"I'd like for you and your friends to come to my classroom Sunday evening to make up the test. Then I will let you know when you, Mr. Potter, will have detention." Professor Flitwick says.

"Professor!" James protest, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Potter, I'm a fair man, I let you talk to your friends during my lessons and I let you sneak into class a couple minutes late, mainly because your scores in my class are very good. But I'm afraid I've been too lenient with you lately. I must put my foot down this time."

"Yes, Professor," James says through gritted teeth. Professor Flitwick nods and bids James farewell and a goodnight. James sighs then continues on to Professor McGonagall's office. By time he reaches her office it's past curfew, but he knocks anyways.

When McGonagall answers the door James can't help but notice she looks very high-strung and busy. "Professor, sorry. If this is a bad time I can come back tomorrow."

"No, no, Potter come in," McGonagall lets James in and hands him a cup of tea and a biscuit before he can even reaches his chair.

Professor Dumbledore stands in McGonagall's office, gazing out one of the windows and paying no attention to James and clearly daydreaming about something. McGonagall sits behind her desk and looks back down at a copy of the Daily Prophet.

James sits quietly in his chair, feeling awkward and out of place. He clears his throat, not sure how to start the conversation he wants to have with his Professor.

"Professor, I wanted to ask you something," James says. Dumbledore turns a questioning eye to James while McGonagall closes the paper and looks up at him. James continues, "How hard is it to become an Auror?"

Professor McGonagall studies James for a moment, trying to read something in his expression. "How long have you been considering this career?" She asks him.

"Honestly, since today," James answers, "I mean, I've been wanting to do something to help with everything that's been happening, I just didn't know what. But now I do. I want to help stop all of this. I want to catch the wizards and witches who are behind it all."

McGonagall stands and walks over to a window, looking across the school grounds toward the dark Quidditch Pitch.

"You missed the match today, Potter," she says, "it was very exciting."

James isn't sure why Professor McGonagall has decided to talk about Quidditch now, of all times, but he nods and says, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry about that Professor."

"Boys your age should be thinking about playing Quidditch and collecting chocolate frog cards, or wondering if they'll muster up the courage to finally ask that cute redhead girl out."

James grins weakly and fiddles with the teacup handle.

Professor McGonagall continues, "I admire that you want to help your friends, it's an outstanding quality to have, but you can't spend your teenage years worrying about a war."

"But Professor, every day someone is dying under Voldemort's command. I want to do something. Anything."

"One day you will, Potter. I know you will; but now is not the time to worry about such things," McGonagall says.

Dumbledore speaks up, "Perhaps, we should discuss things when you're a bit older," he says lightly, "now it's getting late, and I'm sure you're friends are waiting for you to return. Let me walk you up to your Common Room."

James sighs but nods, he stands and follows Dumbledore out of McGonagall's office. They climb the stairs in silence, Dumbledore only saying hello to a few portraits they pass. When they are almost back to the tower Dumbledore finally speaks to James.

"Early you said Voldemort's name, may I ask why?" Dumbledore asks calmly.

James shrugs, "I don't understand why people say 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named'. Why can't they say his name?"

"It is my belief that people fear the name because they hope it isn't real. Without saying the name it's easy to separate it from reality. Saying Voldemort's name makes what he is doing real. Saying his name means they have excepted that he is a real person doing these awful things. By denying the name they are denying that bad things are happening out there because of him. James, you aren't denying that these things are happening, and you want to do something to stop him. That's helping, rather you see it is or not."

They stop walking just outside the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Thank you, Professor." It's all James can think to say.

He waits for Professor Dumbledore to turn a corner before rushing off back to his friends in the Room of Requirements.


	84. Wizard's Chess

James and Sirius are the first two awake Saturday morning. Sirius had slept on the floor using one of the pillows from the couch to rest his head on, while James slept curled up in an arm chair.

They both stand and stretch out their aching limbs before rushing to beat each other to the bathroom in the corner of the room. Sirius beats James by half a second, slamming the door closed in James's face and laughing. James shouts in a played protest and pounds his open palm on the door.

Remus groans and rolls over on the couch to get comfortable and pulls a pillow over his face to muffle the noise. There's a solid two minutes of James calling Sirius every name under the sun while Sirius stands on the other side of the bathroom door laughing. Finally Sirius gives and Remus is happy for the silence again, dozing back off.

Sirius sits down at the neglected chess table in the room and starts to fiddle around with the pieces. It's been ages since he's played chess. He remembers his Uncle Alphard taught him how to play when he was about seven. Then Sirius taught Regulus. They'd play quite a bit, normally just trying to purposely get their chess pieces smashed. Eventually the old pieces stopped trusting them, catching onto the fact that the two young boys wanted to destroy them. The games became less and less fun after that because the pieces would simply surrender and walk off the board before another could smash them to bits.

Sirius grins wickedly and sends a pawn into a rooks path. The rook moves forward and pushes the pawn off the board, causing it to crack. Sirius moves a few more pieces around the board before James crosses the room and joins him, taking over the black pieces as his own.

James studies the board for a moment and grins. "You there, E5." A bishop slides across the board and slices Sirius's rook. James grins, "you're move." He challenges.

Thirty minutes later Remus is woken up again by James and Sirius arguing.

"It's clearly cheating!" Sirius shouts. "Sure, technically the pawn hadn't moved yet, so he's allowed to move forward two spaces, but who keeps a pawn perfectly still for an entire game only to bring him out to attack the Queen?!"

"You put her in the position, mate!" James laughs cruelly. "It's your fault you didn't pay better attention to the pawns."

"Stop yelling," Remus half grumbles. "James is right, Sirius."

"Ha!" James says, removing the pieces of Sirius's queen gleefully from the board.

Remus sits up and looks over groggily at his friends playing chess. He stretches then walks over to the game board to see how far the game has progressed. James is clearly winning. Sirius grumbles from the loss of his Queen and plays it safe by moving his remaining rook back into a corner. James studies the board a moment, biting his lip and leaning forward eagerly in his chair.

He points at a piece, "You, take that pawn on F7." Sirius growls under his breathe as he watches James take yet another one of his pieces, leaving him with only five left.

"Stop dragging me along and just take my stupid King already," Sirius says.

Remus pulls a chair up beside Sirius and starts to study the board, going over Sirius's options to save himself. Finally he spots a solid plan and leans in to whisper it to Sirius.

"Who's cheating now?" James smirks.

"Shove off," Sirius says before sending his knight forward.

"Interesting move, Remus," James says. He scans the board several times, trying to figure out what Remus has spotted but fails. "This isn't fair," James huffs.

The chess game lasts another fifteen minutes, James growing more and more frustrated with every move Remus makes for Sirius. He's more than pleased when he finally corners the white King and calls checkmate.

"I wasn't really trying," Sirius insist, getting up from the chess board to go get something sweet to snack on.

"Yeah, mhmmm," James smirks, catching up with Sirius across the room. "Chocolate Cauldron for breakfast, mate?" He questions as Sirius opens the box.

"It's nearing lunch," Remus speaks up, nodding toward the clock on the wall. "Everyone will be in Hogsmeade by now, we should probably get out of this room and let ourselves be seen by McGonagall before she thinks we've went to the Village."

James shakes Peter awake, "Oi, Peter. We're going down to the Great Hall for lunch."

* * *

The four Marauders enter the almost empty Great Hall, over half the school is in Hogsmeade Village. Despite there only being two small groups of students in the Great Hall Remus still feels odd entering the room. He can't help but feel everyone will be looking at him and judging him.

"Remus?" James asks. Remus looks down and realizes his friends have all taken a seat at the empty Gryffindor table. He sits down beside Sirius. "You're feeling better, right? You're ok to be here?"

Remus nods and starts to fill his bowl with soup, "I'm fine," he answers.

They quickly fill their plates with food, having not had a decent meal since yesterday's half eaten breakfast. As James starts to take a bite of chicken Professor Flitwick enters the Great Hall and takes a seat the the Staff Table. James groans, remembering the conversation he had with the tiny wizard last night.

"I forgot to tell you," James says to his friends, "we apparently missed an important lesson in Charms, along with some sort of test. Professor Flitwick told me last night that we have to make it up tomorrow evening."

Sirius huffs, "How important could it be? It's Charms!"

James shrugs, "It's just what he told me."

A bustle of students enter the Great Hall, Sirius glances up at the noise to see it's most of the second year Slytherin Students. He easily spots his brother. He waits for his brother to take a seat with two other students before deciding to stand up himself.

"Where are you going?" James asks.

"I'm going to see if Regulus has decided if he wants to come to your house for Christmas."

James turns on the bench to see Regulus sitting with his friends at the Slytherin table. "You're going over there to talk to him?"

"It's just a bunch of twelve year olds," Sirius chuckles. "I'll be quick." Sirius walks quickly over to where he brother sits, grabbing the attention of most of the young Slytherins at the table. As Sirius gets closer to his brother Regulus starts to scowl. Sirius doesn't actually notice the scowl on his brother's face, because he's more focused on the silly little twelve year old boy across from his brother who has decided to pull out his wand like Sirius has come to attack them.

"What are you doing here?" Regulus hisses.

Sirius sits down beside his brother, "Are you staying here for Christmas or going to the Potters'?"

"Not here," Regulus hisses again.

"Yes or no. Are you staying here for Christmas? Holiday starts in four days, we need to know what to tell the Potters."

"Yes, I'm staying here," Regulus says. He quickly glances at his friends, thinks over what he dares say in front of them, then grabs Sirius's arm and pulls him off the bench and down the table. "Our parents would go mad if I spend the entire Holiday with blood-traitors."

"I spend half a summer with them," Sirius reminds his brother.

"Exactly," Regulus stresses.

Sirius frowns, but shakes it off quickly. "I'm staying here, too. You still have to show me how good you are as Seeker."

Regulus nods, glances back at his watching friends, then says, "See you, Sirius."

Sirius watches his brother walk back to his friends before doing the same. When he takes his seat back beside Remus all his friends watch him curiously. "We're staying here," Sirius says.

"Wicked," James smiles, "I can't wait to explore the Castle. Do you think we could hunt down Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Common Rooms? I bet Peeves knows."

The four boys spend the rest of lunch discussing where they can go exploring in the empty castle; and once they've finished lunch they make their way to McGonagall's office to inform her that Sirius, James, and Remus will be staying at the castle for Christmas Holiday.

Sirius knocks on her door and it doesn't take her long to answer. She glances at all of them quickly and offers a small smile.

"It's good to see all four of you, are you enjoying your last weekend before the Holiday?"

"Yes, Professor," Sirius says

"We wanted to talk to you about Holiday," James speaks up. McGonagall raises an eyebrow. James continues, "I'm staying at the school over for Christmas."

"Me too," Sirius says.

Remus half raises a hand, "Same."

McGonagall nods and glances at Peter, "And you, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Going home," Peter says.

McGonagall turns her attention back to Sirius, James, and Remus. "And your parents know? I was already informed Mr. Black would be spending the Holidays with you, Potter."

"We changed our minds," James tells her.

"We'll write our parents, today," Remus adds.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall says, "Now go enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

The four boys walk down the corridor, and once they are away from McGonagall's office James says, "She handled that news rather well."

"She secretly loves us," Sirius grins wickedly, "I bet she's thrilled to see what sort of trouble we get into over the Holidays."

Remus laughs, "I have doubts about that... the trouble thing, I mean."

Sirius and James smile. "Let's go back to the Room of Requirements," Sirius says. "I need to crush James in a game of Wizard's Chess." The two boys share a challenging glance, then both sprint forward. They run up the stairs, racing each other back to the Room.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter, it's actually a major filler chapter. Sorry about that. The next chapter will be the start of the Christmas Holiday. Year Three should have only eight more chapters (possibly nine, one may be too long and I split it). Then it'll be on to the Marauders fourth year.**

 **Starting tomorrow I'm going to be away from home for two weeks, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update or not. If not I'm sorry to disappear again for two weeks. I'll keep writing while I'm away, and when I get back I'll be back to my updating on my regular schedule.**


	85. Presents for Hagrid

After seeing Peter off at the train James, Sirius, and Remus take a carriage back up to the school. Including them, six students are staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Narcissa is spending Christmas with Lucius Malfoy, leaving just Regulus and Snape from Slytherin. The sixth and final student remaining at the school is a fifth year Ravenclaw boy, Bradley Shehan.

"What should we do with all of this free time in the castle?" James asks with a mischievous grin as they climb the snow covered stairs up to the large castle doors.

"Obviously we have to find all of the Professors' offices and chambers," Sirius chimes.

"And the other Houses' Common Rooms," Remus adds. "Seeing as we know they will be mostly empty."

"Ravenclaw will be easy to find," says James. "We just have to follow that Shehan bloke right too it. Hufflepuff will be tricky."

The three boys make their way into the Great Hall for an early lunch. Only one small section of the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw tables hold food.

"This isn't nearly enough food!" Sirius says as he slides onto the bench and looks at the small feast just for the three of them. "I'll eat all of those sandwiches by myself."

"Prove it," James challenges. Sirius helps himself to the entire platter of triangle cut sandwiches, picking up the whole tray to set down in front of him, one already halfway eaten before the tray even touches the table.

"We need to go see Hagrid and Fang," Sirius says through a mouthful of sandwich.

James swallows his food before speaking, "I'm having Mum send a present over for him. I asked her to get him a giant wool hat. Elwood should be bringing it tomorrow."

"We could give him some sweets too," Remus says. "My parents sent me loads of sweets."

"Should we get Fang something?" Sirius asks. "It's his first Christmas."

"What do you get a dog for Christmas?" James wonders.

"A large bone?" Remus suggest. "He's a large puppy."

"Where do we get a bone big enough for him?" James asks.

"There's gotta be something down in the Potion cabinets," Sirius says as he starts his fourth sandwich, completely oblivious to the fact that James snagged one for himself.

Remus glances up at the staff table, only one Professor is currently at the table. "Did Professor Slughorn go home for the holiday?"

Sirius glances up at the table and James helps himself to another sandwich while Sirius is distracted. "Dunno," Sirius shrugs, "he can't get mad at us for wanting to get a Christmas present for a puppy though, can he?" He looks down at the tray of sandwiches. "Look James, I'm almost finished," he says boastfully, despite the fact that he's starting to feel too full to eat the remaining three.

"Finish up then," James pushes.

"Look!" Remus says, pointing up at the staff table where Professor Wilmington finds her seat. "Will is still at the school. We don't have any schoolwork so we should work with her and maybe we can finish the spell work for the Map before classes start again."

Sirius takes a small bite of his next sandwich. "Do you ever stop to think we've bitten off more than we can chew?" James and Remus frown at Sirius then down at the almost empty tray of sandwiches. "I'm not talking about the sandwiches you tossers. I'm saying that we are trying to make a map of the entire school that's invisible most of the time, we're becoming Animagus, quite slowly might I add, and we each have several classes and hours of coursework to do every week."

"Plus I have Quidditch," James adds, "and Moony here actually turns into a wolf every month."

"Cheers," Remus says sarcastically raising the glass he's holding. "What worries me is if we haven't finished the map or the Animagus training by fifth year we won't have time for any of it anymore. And once you start the final stages of training you can't really turn back, it'd have bad effects if you do."

"How close are we to getting to the point of no turning back?" James asks.

"Once you drink the next potion in January it's really hard to stop training, and if any of you fall behind the others have to keep going. The longer you wait to finish the worse things can get." Remus informs his friends.

"That sound cheerful," Sirius groans. He picks up the last sandwich on the plate and frowns. "Didn't I have two left?"

"What?" James chuckles.

"I had two sandwiches left, didn't I?"

"You ate the other one," James claims.

"Did I?"

"You've eaten so many you probably just didn't notice."

"Right," Sirius says questionably. "I've done it then. Once I finish this one and I ate the entire tray." Sirius eats half the sandwich in one bite, ready to be done with the challenge.

"You've proven me wrong then," James chuckles. "Let's go find Fang's bone."

* * *

The following morning at Breakfast Elwood brings a small wrapped package. James pats the owl on the head and sends him on his way.

"You should invite Regulus down to Hagrid's," James says cheerfully.

Sirius glances over at the Slytherin table. Regulus sits by himself reading a letter. "Maybe," he says.

"Weren't you two suppose to spend the holiday together?"

"Yeah."

"Then go ask him," James insists.

Sirius crosses over to the Slytherin table and sits across from his brother. They both sit quietly for a moment. "The castle is a bit spooky when it's this empty, isn't it?" Sirius says in a weak attempt at small talk.

"No," Regulus answers.

Sirius drums his fingers on the table then says, "James, Remus, and I are going to go down to see Hagrid. He's the big guy who lives in the hut. We've got some Christmas presents for him. You should come."

"The half-breed?" Regulus asks.

"Uh- well..." Sirius stammers. "Well, yeah. But we don't call him that."

"He is half giant then!" Regulus says, perking up a bit. "I told Goyle he was but he didn't believe me."

"You talk to Goyle? He's in my year."

"We hang out some with a group of people."

"What group?" Sirius demands.

"Just a group," Regulus shrugs. He changes the topic. "You know him well then? The half-breed?"

"Hagrid," Sirius corrects, "and yes. We've been down to his hut to see him quite a few times. He's a good guy, you should get to know him too."

"Alright," Regulus says.

"Really?" Sirius grins.

Regulus nods.

"Go get your coat and hat. We'll wait in here," Sirius says.

Ten minutes later the three Marauders, along with Regulus, make their way through the snow down to Hagrid's hut. Smoke is bellowing out of the chimney.

James and Regulus quickly strike up a conversation about Quidditch. At first it's rather one sided, James doing most of the talking, but to Sirius's surprise Regulus seems to be paying close attention to everything James says. By time they reach the hut Regulus is defending the right for the beaters to hit the quaffle off of their bats.

Fang barks loudly when Remus knocks on the door, and comes bounding out and almost knocking Remus down into the snow as he jumps up on him.

"Bloody hell," Remus half laughs as he regains his balance, "has he doubled his size in the last month?"

"You noticed!" Hagrid booms happily. "Come in, come in. It's cold outside."

The four boys let themselves into the warm hut. James quickly strips off his hat, scarf, and coat and makes himself comfortable in one of the large armchairs by the fire. Remus sets the bag of gifts on the table, using a knee to keep Fang from sticking his nose inside to sniff the bone.

"And who's this?" Hagrid asks, turning to Regulus.

"My brother," Sirius says, "Regulus."

Hagrid holds out a large hand to Regulus. "I've heard 'lots 'bout you, Regulus. I'm Hagrid." Regulus hesitantly takes Hagrid's hand but seems to relax after the quick shake. "Make yer'shelf comfortable, Regulus. Don't be shy. There's a hook jus' there for yer coat and hat if you'd like."

"Thanks," Regulus mumbles. Sirius takes off his own coat and hat, and once he hangs them on the hook Regulus does as well. The two brothers sit down at the table and Regulus looks curiously around the cluttered hut.

Hagrid starts a kettle of water for tea, then turns to the four boys. "How are you enjoyin' your holiday? Any big plans?"

Sirius and James share a sly glance, but James answers, "We're just taking it easy and enjoying not having classwork."

"Regulus is going to show me how he's become a wicked Quidditch player in just a few months," Sirius says.

"Quidditch?" Hagrid asks. "You'll be playin' against James then, and he's a right good player ye'know." James puffs with pride.

Regulus shrugs, "He's alright, I suppose."

James deflates and Sirius and Remus chuckle.

Before James can start an hour rant about Quidditch Remus stands up and pulls out the wool hat wrapped in shiny silver paper. "We have presents for you Hagrid!"

"Me?" Hagrid asks, blushing a bit under his thick beard. "You didn't have ter do that."

"We wanted too," Remus says with a grin. He pulls out the small bag of sweets. Fang perks up again and tries to sniff out the bone. "We didn't forget you, Fang. Here." Remus pulls a large bone with a red ribbon. Fang booms happily and takes the bone out of Remus's hand.

"That bone wasn't easy to find!" James says to the dog. "You better appreciate it."

"Just let me get the tea ready, then I'll open me presents," Hagrid says. It doesn't take long for everyone to be settled with their large steaming mugs of tea. Hagrid sits down in his large chair ands holding his presents in his lap.

"Never got many Christmas presents as a boy," Hagrid says as he looks down at his presents. "Means a lot I'm gettin' some now."

"Where did you grow up?" Regulus asks. Sirius shoots Regulus a look and shakes his head. Hagrid has never spoken much about his family, and the Marauders decided never to bring it up unless Hagrid did first. But Regulus doesn't seem to notice Sirius was upset the question.

"Oh," Hagrid says, taken slightly aback, "I well- with me father."

"That's nice," Sirius says quickly before changing the subject back to the Christmas presents. "Open those up Hagrid! I'm excited to see what you got!"

"But you know what they are!" James laughs.

"I'm still excited to see Hagrid open them!" Sirius claims.

Hagrid smiles and picks up the silver wrapped presents. He opens it carefully, trying hard not to tear any of the paper. "A hat!" He says, beaming widely before pulling it over his thick hair. "Fits perfect now don't it. And what's in here?" Hagrid opens the bag of sweets.

"Some of that is from Muggle stores," Remus says. "Nothing like you can get at Honeydukes."

Regulus narrows his brow and sits up straighter in his chair to try and look over in the sweet bag.

Sirius catches his brother looking at the Muggle sweets and says, "Remus has more up in our dorm, I'm sure he's share if you asked."

"No," Regulus says sharply, "I don't want any of it."

"It's good," Remus says.

Regulus shakes his head. "I don't want it."

"Remember that Christmas we spent at Crouch's?" Sirius asks Regulus. "We stole that entire bowl of Toffees."

Regulus grins, "We took them up to our room and ate the entire bowl in ten minutes."

Sirius chuckles, "Then we felt sick the rest of the night."

Regulus laughs too, "Then when Mother found out..." he trails off a moment, the laugh dying. "... she was mad," he finishes.

Sirius nods, looks around at his friends awkwardly, then says, "Well let's hear it then. Let's hear about all the stupid stuff you two have done at Christmas. James, that'll fill about two hours of time, no?"

"Ha. Ha." James says sarcastically. "For your information I never got in trouble at Christmas."

"Yeah right!" Sirius and Remus say at the same time.

"I haven't!" James defends. "Except one time-"

"There we go," Sirius nods.

James continues, "We went to Switzerland over the Holiday when I was seven. I had got a new broom so I took it outside in a snowstorm because I wanted to practice flying in the snow. I ended up crashing and landing in the snow. Problem was the snow was so deep I sunk in and couldn't get up. Nearly froze to death! I've never seen Dad angry before that. Luckily he found me after only a few minutes."

"You almost froze to death?" Sirius asks, practically rolling his eyes with disbelief.

"I did!" James claims. "And my new broom was split in two."

"Beyond repair?" Regulus asks.

"Luckily no," James answers. "But I wasn't allowed to ride it again until we were back home."

"And what 'bout you, Remus?" Hagrid asks as he pats a happy Fang on the head. "Good kid like you probably never gets inter trouble at home."

Remus shrugs. "I've had some rough Christmases. Mainly because my grandparents, my Mum's parents, I mean, don't know about Dad and I being wizards. So when I was younger I'd slip up some, unable to control the magic. If it was a Christmas with Mum's parents sometimes I'd do something I shouldn't."

"Like what?" James asks curiously.

"My first Christmas at their house I had all the lights on the tree flickering and flashing. Dad played it off as an electrical issue but Mum was bit angry about it; thinking her parents would find out we're magic and be upset and scared."

"They don't know now?" Regulus asks. "They never found out?"

Remus shakes his head. "They don't know. Mum doesn't want them too."

Regulus frowns questionably, pondering something. "You're hiding from Muggles because you don't want them to be scared of you?" Before anyone can answer Regulus continues. "But if you slip up and do something in front of them, you can just wipe their memories can't you? Sounds to me like you're scared of them."

Remus frowns and glances at Sirius. Who returns his uncertain look.

Remus turns back to Regulus and says, "They're family, so it just makes things complicated."

"Family's always complicated," Hagrid intervenes. He pats Fang (who has almost finished his entire bone, leaving a pool of slobber in it's place) on the head again. "But families important, rather they be by blood or not. You got to keep family close yeh know."

Regulus glances to James and Remus with a somewhat sour look, then looks over at his brother. "Exactly," is all he says.

Sirius, who wants to change the subject immediately, speaks up loudly about Fang. "Look! He finished his bone. We should take him out to play in the snow."

"I'll wear me new hat out!" Hagrid syas, standing up and pulling the hat down farther over his ears. The four boys quickly put on their winter clothes and follow a happy Fang out into the snow covered garden.

James starts making snowballs, then bewitches them to zoom around the garden. Fang bounds after them happily, taking large leaps through the snow as it comes up to his chubby belly.

Regulus clears the snow off a spot on the stone wall to sit and kicks his heels absentmindedly against the wall as he watches James, Sirius, and Remus start making a snowman in the deep snow. They are working on the head and chatting about nonsense when Regulus finally speaks up with a question that's been burning away in his mind. "What is it you lot always get up too?"

All three of them stop working on the snowman and look over at Regulus, confused.

"Sorry?" James asks.

"Mother goes mad every time a new letter arrives at the house saying Sirius has got detention again."

"Yer still gettin' inter trouble?" Hagrid asks as he hands Remus several pebbles and rocks to make the snowman's face out of.

"Not much," Sirius says to Hagrid. "And we're just just having a laugh, Reg."

"Every time you get detention I get a letter from home about it. Mother thinks your purposely trying to make her angry."

A ping of anger and sadness shoots through Sirius's stomach as he thinks about the nasty letters his mother must write about him, but he pushes it aside and throws on a grin. "I'll write her and let her know I'm not purposely trying to make her angry... At least not with detentions."

Regulus rolls his eyes and James attempts to hide a chuckle while working on the snowman.

"Well," Regulus says, jumping down off the wall. "This has been fun but I'm cold. I'm heading back up to the castle."

"When you get back to your Common Room tell Snivellus he needs to watch over his shoulder all break," James says.

"Who?" Regulus asks.

"Snape," Sirius answers. "Don't forget I want to see you fly before the break is over."

Regulus nods and walks off back toward the castle.

"He seems alright," Hagrid says once Regulus is out of earshot.

"I hope he is," Sirius sighs. "He'd never come down here if it wasn't just us at the school. He doesn't want to look bad in front of all his friends."

"He doesn't seem too awfully against Muggles. Or at least not as vocal about it as some Wizards. He actually seemed a bit curious about my Mum and her side of the family," Remus says.

"Speaking of which," Sirius says, changing the topic again, "I have a Muggle Studies paper that's due after the break and I keep forgetting to ask you for help on part of it. You mentioned the flickering lights earlier and it reminded me."

As the three boys finish the snowman and head back into Hagrid's hut to dry off and get warm Remus tries to explain to Sirius different ways Muggles use electricity. They spend most of the evening with Hagrid, talking about Sirius's paper, telling Hagrid about where they found Fang's bone, and trying the different sweets Remus's parents sent him for the Holiday.

* * *

 **AN: And I'm back! So I'm super sorry for disappearing _again._ Things have just been a bit crazy and I haven't felt like writing in the free time that I manage to find. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit off, I have to get back in tune with all the characters again and how they speak and such. **

**I hope a lot of you are still here and reading! I'll try and keep up with this story and not let updates get too far apart. I promise I won't let this story die! I still have tons of ideas and I've received some great ideas from you guys that I want to include in the story as well.**

 **So Regulus... He's an interesting character that I've _always_ wanted to know more about. I feel like Regulus never really was on board with everything Voldemort stood for, but that he was just more pressured than Sirius was to believe the Pure-Blood mania and felt he had to go along with it until he just couldn't anymore. I want to explore that a little in the background of the story, but still keep the focus on The Marauders and how it affects them. **

**Oh and Albus Potter has officially started Hogwarts! What a great day for Potterheads to experience! Did any of you celebrate in any way? I had a HP movie marathon and geeked out over text-messages with my friends.**


	86. Progress

**AN: You are all just so amazing! The reviews make me so happy. All of my readers and reviewers are so nice and so encouraging; I can't thank you enough for that!**

* * *

James and Sirius follow quietly behind Bradley Shehan. Shehan can't see them, thanks to James's Invisibility Cloak, so it makes it easier for the two teenage boys to follow him up the Grand Staircase.

"The Ravenclaws are in a tower, right?" Sirius whispers.

James nods as Shehan turns into a fifth floor corridor. "Hurry up, we can't loose him." The two boys quickly climb the last flight of stairs up to the fifth floor and rush into the corridor. "There!" James points to Shehan as he turns a corner. Around the corner is a spiral staircase.

"Up?" Sirius asks. James nods and they climb the spiral staircase side by side. "Shush!" Sirius hisses as he hears Shehan talking. Both boys stop walking and James brows narrows, glancing up to see who Shehan is talking too.

"Who's he talking too?" James ask, because he doesn't see anyone.

"Maybe he's mad?" Sirius suggest.

"Shush," James says this time, because he hears a second voice. He can't make out what they are saying. "All the other Ravenclaws left, right?" He whispers. Sirius nods a _yes_. They wait for a minute, but quickly realize Shehan and the mystery person have stopped talking.

"Maybe they went into the Common Room," James whispers.

"Let's go see," Sirius says eagerly. They quickly climb the rest of the stairs and stop short when they only see a door without any knobs or keyholes, but an ornate brass knocker.

"It's an eagle," James says, "this must be it."

"Do we just, knock?" Sirius asks, wondering exactly how this keeps other students out of the Ravenclaw Tower.

James reaches out of the Invisibility Cloak and knocks twice. Both boys jump back in surprise when the Eagle speaks to them.

"I guide you but you can't hear me. Without me you would be lost. I keep going and won't be stopped. What am I?" The Eagle says. James and Sirius both share a half confused and half amused look.

Sirius half opens his mouth to talk, shakes his head and re-closes his mouth; but then finally says. "It's a riddle."

"Do we have to solve it to get into the Common Room?" James asks. "Do you know the answer?" Sirius shakes his head. James frowns, thinking hard. "Let's go over it then. What did it say? I guide you but you can't hear me?"

"Compass?" Sirius suggest.

"There was more than that. 'Without me you'd be lost.'"

"Compass!" Sirius says again, determined in his answer.

But James isn't so sure. "I keep going and won't be stopped... What does that mean? Bloody hell why did we leave Remus back in the Common Room again? He'd know."

"He's working on an Arithmancy problem," Sirius reminds James. "I still think it's a compass."

"Fine, tell the Eagle," James says. Sirius pulls the cloak off of his head.

He clears his throat, "Excuse me, Mr. Eagle. I think the answer to your riddle is 'A Compass.'"

There's a pause, then the Eagle says, "Incorrect."

"Ha!" James says. "I knew it wasn't a compass."

"You don't have to sound so prideful in my failed attempt," Sirius scoffs. "Besides, you haven't even thought of an answer yet."

"You got it wrong, so know we probably have to get another riddle," James says. He doesn't want to admit he hasn't thought of an answer yet. "How about we come back with Remus this afternoon?"

"Can't," Sirius says, "I'm going down to the Quidditch Pitch with Regulus, remember. He figures I can chuck some golf balls around. That's how Seekers start their training anyway so he's use to playing that way." They turn and make their way back down the staircase, and once they reach the bottom they take the cloak off and walk freely back toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch Hut is locked but I can get in through the passageway and get one of our practice Snitche, as long as Regulus promises to actually catch it and not lose it," James says.

"Wicked!" Sirius beams. "Regulus would love that. Or... at least I think he would. I didn't actually he know he liked Quidditch until this year."

The two boys make it back to the Common Room in record time thanks to the corridors being empty. Remus sits on the floor by the fire, papers and diagrams spread all around him as he scribbles an equation down on the corner of an already filled page. Sirius reaches down and picks up a random piece of paper and glances over it, a confused scowl crossing his face.

"Getting anywhere useful?" He asks Remus.

It takes Remus a minute to answer thanks to the complicated equation in front of him, but once he finishes it leans back from the papers and sighs. "I'm almost there, I know it. Problem is I can only get the insults to reappear every hour; not on command. I can't figure out what we've done wrong. Will even said we had the correct equations and charms."

"You'll get it," James says as he sits down on the couch. "You're brilliant. Speaking of which, we needed your help at the Ravenclaw Tower."

"You found it?" Remus asks excitedly, forgetting the papers in front of him momentarily. "Where is it?"

"Fifth floor," Sirius says as he joins James on the couch. "There's this Eagle on the door that asks a Riddle and you have to know the answer to get inside."

"Interesting," Remus says. "What was the riddle?" James repeats what he could remember of the short riddle, but without the correct wording Remus isn't sure he can get it right. "We should try going back as soon as I solve this Arithmancy problem."

"I'm going to the Quidditch Pitch with Regulus this afternoon," Sirius reminds Remus.

"I know, but it'll take me until tomorrow to solve this damn problem," Remus huffs.

James chuckles and pushes his fingers through his hair, relaxing farther into the couch as he does so and glances around the empty Common Room. "The Tower's really nice when no one else is in it," he says. "Maybe we should just stay at the castle every Christmas."

* * *

Sirius keeps the Golden Snitch buried deep in his coat pocket as he and Regulus trek through the snow toward the Quidditch Pitch. Each brother carries a broom, Regulus's is the practice broom he's been using while training with Malfoy, while Sirius has one of the Gryffindor practice brooms.

At the Quidditch Pitch Regulus kicks off of the snow naturally. Instantly Sirius notices how natural of a flyer Regulus is. He follows his brother into the cold air. Regulus takes off across the pitch, leaning close to his broom and turning smoothly around the goalpost at the other end. Sirius hovers in the air, then as Regulus comes back over he pulls the Snitch out of his pocket.

"Show me what you've got then," Sirius grins. He releases the Snitch, and it zips off to the left. Regulus grins then speeds off toward the Snitch. Sirius stays in his spot in the air, only turning the broom to watch his brother chase the Snitch around the pitch.

Thanks to James's rants, Sirius knows more about flying techniques than he cares to admit. Regulus is a spectacular flyer for someone who only started flying four months ago. Sirius takes note of how Regulus is daring enough to fly by the stadium pillars at a close range, but isn't stupid enough to risk crashing. Sirius can't help but compare the subtle differences between James and Regulus's flying. James thinks a good Quidditch player is someone who risks everything to win, while Regulus thinks a good Quidditch player is someone who plays to the best of their ability, but doesn't risk injuring themselves or their teammates.

Regulus catches the Snitch on his second turn around the pitch and brings it triumphantly back to Sirius. The practice Snitch struggles in Regulus's hand, but he holds it up and grins. "How about that?" He asks, grinning from ear to ear.

"Impressive," Sirius smiles. "You've got Malfoy's spot next year for sure."

"Hopefully," Regulus shrugs casually, trying not to get his hopes up. "Want to see if you can catch it?" He holds the Golden Snitch up again.

"Go," Sirius grins.

The two brothers chase the Golden Snitch around the pitch for an hour, Regulus beating Sirius to it every time but once; in which Sirius suspects Regulus let him win out of pity. By time they touch back down into the snow both brother's are laughing.

"You nearly fell off your broom in that last turn!" Regulus laughs.

"Did not!" Sirius claims. "Besides if I did almost fall off it'd be because my fingers are frozen and I can't hold on properly."

"Good Quidditch players push through the weather," Regulus grins.

"Which is why I am not a Quidditch player," Sirius points out.

"Too much of a baby to handle a bit of cold?" Regulus teases his older brother. Sirius kicks snow up at Regulus in response. They walk back up to the castle, talking about Quidditch and Regulus's chances of making the team. When they reach the castle Regulus stops just outside the doors. "Did you hear that Professor Dumbledore wants everyone to spend Christmas morning in the Great Hall?"

"No," Sirius admits. He hasn't read a single note on the Common Room bulletin board since the holiday started.

"Because there's not many students or staff here, he thought it'd be nice if we all spent Christmas together. Opening the gifts and eating breakfast together and stuff on Christmas morning."

"That sounds like something Dumbledore would do," Sirius nods.

Regulus nods too, then says, "I'll see you at Christmas." He opens the door and heads towards the dungeons.

"See ya!" Sirius calls before racing up the stairs back toward Gryffindor Tower. As he climbs through the portrait hole he hears James talking loudly and excitedly. The moment James sees Sirius he rushes over to him, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Moony did it!"

"Did what?" Sirius asks, trying to take the paper from James's hands as he waves it around.

"He wrote a bloody poem," James says sarcastically. "What do you think? He made the password work. Look!"

"Hold the paper still and I will," Sirius chuckles, finally snatching the paper from James. "This is blank."

"Watch!" James says excitedly. Remus steps forward and taps his wand to the paper.

"The Marauders," he says. Slowly words start to appear on the page in Remus's writing. Remus grins proudly as the entire list of insults finally appear on the page. "We had the equation right the entire time."

"Then why wasn't it working?" Sirius asks, grinning down at the paper.

"We forgot one important thing, it's also a charm! Which means we have to use our wands! We have to tap the paper while using the correct password."

"How did we miss something so simple?" Sirius asks in disbelief. "And now we just use the password again to make it disappear?"

Remus nods. Sirius quickly removes his coat and pulls his wand out of his back pocket. He taps it against the paper. "The Marauders," he says clearly. The list of insults fade away into blank paper. He grins and taps the paper again. "The Marauders," they words reappear. "Brilliant!" Sirius says.

* * *

The following morning the three Marauders rush downstairs to Will's classroom. Remus carries a new piece of paper with him. They enchanted it this morning and made a new code to reveal the hidden message.

Will is in her office, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate and reading the Daily Prophet. She eagerly welcomes the boys into the room and offers them hot chocolate as well. As she pours three more mugs she asks, "Have you got you're parents gift ready for Christmas, James?" Will still plays along with their lie, never questioning what they are really making.

"That's why we came," James says. "We _finally_ got the charm to work last night. Or well, Remus did."

"Well, let me see!" Will says, handing Remus his mug of hot chocolate and nodding toward the paper in his hand. "I'm assuming that's it there."

"We made one for you," Remus says.

Sirius takes his mug of hot chocolate from Will. "It doesn't change though, we're still working on that Arithmancy equation," he adds.

Remus unfolds the paper and takes his wand out. Once Will is settled back in her seat behind her desk he taps his wand to the paper. "Professor Wilmington," he says. Large curling letters appear on the page. Will smiles happily, proud of the three boys for working so hard on the equation. Remus hands the paper over to Will. "It's nothing special, and we didn't spend much time coming up with the password. James wanted to make it something fun, but we wanted to get down here as quickly as possible."

Will reads the page, which has a large Thank You written in unique letters. "This is wonderful. And how do I made the message disappear, you've worked on that, no?"

"Just tap it again and say 'Message Read,'" Remus informs her.

Will does so and the letters fade away. "Brilliant!" She says happily. "You've done a great job on this."

James, Sirius, and Remus all grin with pride. Remus starts to ask a couple question about the equation for change, but he's only on his second question when there is a knock on Will's door. Professor Dumbledore enters the room.

"Potter, Black, Lupin. So nice to see you three. Sorry to interrupt, but Professor Wilmington and I have some important business to discuss."

James almost asks 'What business?' but stops himself when he sees the sinking look on Will's face. Whatever the meeting is about it can't be anything good. The three boys leave the room. James and Sirius quickly put their ears to the door, trying to listen in. After trying but failing to hear anything said inside Will's office for three solid minutes, they make their way upstairs to eat in the Great Hall.

"What do you think that was about?" Sirius asks.

"Did you see Will's face? She seemed upset about something," Remus says. The three boys sit around the small section of Breakfast platters at the Gryffindor table. "You don't think Dumbledore is considering sacking her, do you? I mean, she's not really a traditional Professor."

"It might be something worse than that," Sirius says, "If you haven't noticed Dumbledore is a bit wacky himself. He has no right sacking Will for not following the rules."

There's a loud hoot that echos around the empty Great Hall and Elwood lands gently beside James. He holds a copy of the Daily Prophet in his beak. He drops it by James and takes a large hop away, distancing himself from Remus.

"Bloody bird," Remus scoffs as he leans in too see the Daily Prophet.

The front page bares the typical title and captions. Ranging anywhere from ' ** _How Many Followers Does You Know Who Really Have?'_** to **_'Know What Signs to Watch For. Are You're Children Being Influenced by Dark Magic?'_**

It isn't until James flips to the third page he finds something that interests them. It's a small article but James's parents have circled it so James is able to find it. James reads it aloud.

" _Three Wizarding Schools have all participated in allowing a Ministry Worker examine the school's staff and students. No signs of staff or students at any of the schools being involved in You Know Who's following has been reported. However parents are happy to have their children home for the Holiday. Journalist Hanna Momsen talked to several parents of students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic over the Holiday. Over half of the parents say they consider keeping their children home after the holidays and not letting them return to School._ "

"What?" Sirius blurts in complete shock. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Wait," James says as he scans the next couple lines. "Listen to this. - _Over half the parents say they are in fact afraid that You Know Who's followers are keeping a low profile, and that there is a large following of underage wizards who are preparing to attack their schools near the end of term."_

"Part of that isn't wrong," Sirius admits. "Several of the Slytherins do support Voldemort. Davos never knew though because they weren't stupid enough to flaunt the Pure-Blood mania in front of him."

Remus frowns, confused. "Why do parents think they are planning an attack?"

"For all we know they are," James points out.

Sirius grows uneasy, thinking about Regulus saying he talks to Goyle in a 'group of people'. "No way," Sirius speaks up, "even Malfoy isn't stupid enough to do something like that, and he'd be the ring leader if there was any plan of attack. People are just scared, and have the right to be so, I can't say what's going on at Beauxbatons, but we're safe here at Hogwarts."

James nods in agreement.

"We're safer here than at home," Remus points at. "I'm sure Dumbledore has all sorts of enchantments around the school to protect it from attacks. How many people have those on their homes?"

"We do," Sirius speaks up. Remus and James share a confused look. "My father put some up. No one can find our house unless my parents want it to be found."

"Why?" Remus asks. "They support Voldemort, so why have so much security against him?"

"Because they don't want to actually join him. They support him and believe everything he says, but they turned down becoming Death Eaters. I think they're afraid of him wanting to force them to join... or worse."

"What's wrong with them? Being afraid of the guy they are trying to force their sons into follow? They're gits." James snaps. Then he adds, "No offense, mate."

Sirius smirks, "I don't care what you say about my parents. I've probably called them worse."

Before James can think of something worse to call Sirius's parents Snape enters the Great Hall and James quickly changes to insulting him instead. After calling over some insults about his greasy hair and dirty brown shirt James, Sirius, and Remus leave the Great Hall and set to work mapping as much of the school as they can.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like I'm finally moving forward with this story again!**

 **Do you know the answer to the Ravenclaw Riddle?**

 **Also, I still plan on updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays, but it won't be every Wednesday and Saturday. It's just easier for me to set up reminders to update a couple days a week or I'd forget to update all together. I'll try not to go longer than two weeks without updating.**

 **Again, thank you so much for all the kind reviews! It means so much to me :) And I've written down all the suggestions you've been giving me and I can't wait to incorporate them into the story somewhere!**


	87. Christmas at Hogwarts

**AN: So I should really start saving chapters in more than one place... I had this whole chapter typed and ready to upload on Saturday and I went to save it to fan-fiction and it was gone! I couldn't find it on my computer anywhere. I REALLY hope this chapter doesn't fill half-assed, because that's how it felt to me as I was rewriting it all.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank all of you again! I don't feel like I can thank you enough for reading this. I never imaged so many people enjoying this. I know it still has so many grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm just an awful speller and an even worse editor, so it's so great to know I have support behind me despite all of that.**

 **Now, a chapter of some Christmas fun!**

* * *

On Christmas Eve the three Marauders explore parts of the castle they've never been too before. They look for Professors' offices and quarters, wonder into back corridors that feel slightly haunted, and search for anything that might be the Hufflepuff Common Room. Sirius finds a hidden passage behind a tapestry, and after running into Peeves and learning that Filch has an entire drawer of confiscated items in his desk James and Sirius drag Remus along to find it.

"Peeves said his office was on this floor," James insist, trying every door on the right side of the corridor. Sirius walks down the left.

"Found it!" Remus calls from up ahead. "It's locked though. I told you it would be."

"Who cares," Sirius insist, lightly pushing Remus aside and pulling out his wand. A small plaque on the door reads 'Argus Filch'

"Argus?" James laughs. "Stupid name, don't you think?"

"No," Remus admits.

James rolls his eyes. "That's because you're name is Remus."

Remus shoots James a playful scowl and James grins at his own joke.

Sirius rolls his eyes at his friends then points his wand at the lock. "Alohomora." There's a faint clicking sound and Sirius is able to turn the knob.

"Ha ha!" James says happily. "Let's see what _Argus_ has been hoarding all for himself, shall we?"

Sirius is the first in the small musky room. He lights the lantern on the desk and a dark yellow glow attempts to light up the room.

"This is cheerful," Remus says sarcastically, his face scrunched in disgust.

Sirius and James go right for the desk, each opening drawers on opposite sides. James finds the drawer of confiscated items quickly. "Look at this!" He says excitedly, his eyes scanning everything and his mind spinning with ideas. Sirius joins him and they dig through the drawer together. "There's exploding snaps, dung-bombs, a biting teacup!"

"What's this?" Sirius asks, pulling a purple tube out of the drawer and reading the label. "This must be something new Zonko's got in. _Flammable Gift Wrap._ Wicked!"

"What's it do?" Remus asks, moving away from the file cabinets in the back of the room to see the tube.

"I'm assuming it catches fire," Sirius chuckles.

"Let me see." James takes the tube from Sirius and opens it up. Inside is a roll of purple wrapping paper. He pushes them aside and finds a piece of paper that explains how the item works. "This says that the paper will not harm any of the gifts, but it's sure to scare whoever opens it."

"Wicked!" Sirius says.

"I know just what we're doing with this," James says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

At midnight the three Marauders sneak down into the Great Hall, using the Invisibility Cloak just in case any Professors are awake and roaming the school. When they enter the Great Hall they find several House Elves stacking presents underneath the tree. They stay hidden underneath the cloak and wait at the Gryffindor table, not worried that their feet are showing from underneath the cloak. They're in the shadows.

It doesn't take long for the House Elves to leave. All the lanterns that had been lit in the Great Hall extinguish as the House Elves all leave. Remus quickly lights the candles closest to the tree with his wand and the three boys huddle in their glow. Presents upon presents sit stacked under the tree for the six students currently at the school. James finds the stack with his own name and picks up a present, shaking it close to his ear.

"Sounds like wool," he grumbles, tossing it back down.

"Focus," Sirius says, "we aren't here to see what we've got. Let's find Snivellus's presents."

The three boys dig through the presents, it doesn't take long to find three presents labeled _Severus_.

James opens the first present, and sees it's a used book. He quickly re-wraps it in the Flaming Gift Wrap while Sirius frowns down at the next present.

"What is it?" James asks.

"It's from Evans," Sirius says as he passes the present over to James.

James scowls and opens the present. It's a new Slytherin Scarf. James doesn't like the idea of Lily going into a store at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and purchasing a Slytherin Scarf. He tosses it back to Sirius. "Re-wrap it," he says sourly. Sirius does and James opens the last present, a set of used potion vials.

They set the presents back under the tree and admire their work. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when his first present burst into flames!" James says wickedly.

"Then the second one will be even more of a shock," Remus points out.

"Then he'll be too upset to open the third," Sirius grins.

"What's that?" James asks as he spots a present wrapped in shiny red paper Sirius's pile. The present doesn't match any of the others. Sirius picks it up, but it doesn't say who it's from.

"I don't know," Sirius frowns, shaking the present. It's not very heavy but he can hear a bit of movement inside. "It doesn't say who it's from." He sets the box back down and scans the rest of the presents under the tree and finds a large box wrapped in silver paper with Regulus's name on it. He checks it and sees it's from his parents. "I don't suspect my parents sent me anything," he says somewhat sadly. "This looks like it could be a broom. The box is big enough."

James rest a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I don't see any mystery present for Regulus."

Sirius grins. "Nope! That one is all for me. Let's see who it's from." Sirius picks his shiny red present back up, but drops it quickly when someone speaks behind them.

"We're not opening presents early, are we?" The three boys spin around to see Dumbledore smiling down at them. They hadn't heard him enter the Great Hall.

"No!" All three of them sputter at once. James and Sirius share a nervous glance. Had he been watching them the whole time? Had he seen them re-wrapping Snivellus's gifts?

Dumbledore lets out a short light laugh. "Ahh, childhood curiosity. There's nothing better in the world is there?" He glances off and up the tall tree toward the star on top. The three Marauders all share questioning glances. Dumbledore speaks again. "I suppose you wanted to see how many gifts await you."

"Yes, Professor," James says. "We know we shouldn't be out past curfew but-" Dumbledore calmly holds up a hand to stop James. He looks back down at the three boys.

"I'm not angry, as I said, there is nothing better than childhood curiosity. Now, up to bed. And don't take any detours."

The three boys walk past Dumbledore and James scoops the Invisibility Cloak off of the table. He realizes Dumbledore is watching him closely, he's eyes lingering on the cloak. James balls the cloak up and tries to hide it best he can, but something about how Dumbledore looks at it makes him think Dumbledore knows exactly what it is.

* * *

On Christmas morning the small group of students remaining at Hogwarts gather in the Great Hall. The staff table is decorated nicely. Half of the table holds plates, goblets,and silverware for the Professors still at the school, and the other half is set up for the six boys at the school. James, Sirius, and Remus each sit on one side, leaving the other side open for Regulus, Snivellus, and Shehan.

Regulus takes the seat across from Sirius; and Shehan takes the seat across from Remus at the end of the table. That leaves the seat across from James open for Severus.

James shoots him a sly grin before he even sits down, but as the Professors start to take their seats Severus reluctantly takes his as well.

Dumbledore stands behind his chair at the head of the table. "What a crowd we have this year!" he starts. There's clearly some tension at the table with James and Severus being across from each other, but Dumbledore smiles down at his students. "Isn't this lovely," he claims. "Shall we have breakfast?"

A lively breakfast appears on the table. It takes a few moments for anyone to start talking, as everyone is too busy filling their plates with food. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwich start talking about the large Christmas tree and Will and Professor Pelegreen talk about the probability of some mystery future event. Hagrid looks down the table and grins widely at James, Sirius, and Remus. He points to the cap on his head. It's the one they gave him.

Remus breaks the silence on the students end of the table. "I hope Peter is having a good Christmas," he says to James and Sirius.

"Better than some will have," James says with a wicked grin, glancing up at Severus to make sure he hears.

It doesn't take long for all six boys to finish their breakfast, and with permission from the Professors they rush the tree and find their presents. Severus and Shehan each collect their presents and move them away from the tree. Combined James, Sirius, and Remus have close to twenty-five presents, so they stay stationed under the tree.

Regulus moves his pile just far enough away where it's clear he's separated from the three boys, but he's still close enough where he can hear everything they are saying.

James and Sirius turn their attention to Severus as he starts to open his first present. He pulls the potion vials out of their box and James frowns. There's not flames, not even a hint of a spark.

"What happened?" James asks.

Sirius shrugs, but his attention turns up to the Professors at the breakfast table, Dumbledore smiles down at him and gives a slight nod. There's a twinkle in his eye and Sirius is sure he knows why Severus's present didn't burst into flames. "Let's just open our presents," Sirius huffs, turning his attention to the bright red present.

He tears into it, finding a small box of chocolates and a sealed letter. He opens the letter. It's from Andromeda. He instantly feels guilty. He hasn't worried about her over the Holiday, he hasn't wondered if she's safe and hidden from their family. He should have thought about her more. Wondered if she and Ted Tonks were safe.

He reads the letter:

 _Sirius,_

 _I hope you're having a great Christmas. I'm sorry I haven't been able to stay in contact. I'm safe. I'm with my wonderful new husband and his family for Christmas. I'm sure you understand why I can't tell you where. I can't risk this letter falling into the wrong hands. That's why I left the box unlabeled as well._

 _Keep out of trouble, Sirius. Keep your nose clean and don't make anyone mad. Things are getting pretty bad; and I don't know how much longer the Ministry will be able to control it. Keep Regulus out of trouble too, yeah? He's a good kid, just too impressionable._

 _Stay safe, enjoy your time at school. Study hard. Don't make trouble._

 _-The Other Black Family Outcast_

Sirius reads the letter twice, then puts it into his pocket to keep it safe. He looks over the rest of his presents. After counting them twice and also checking over James's presents, he realizes Mr. and Mrs. Potter have sent him the same amount of presents as they did their own son. Sirius smiles, happiness overtaking him. He tears into the first present from Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

James and Sirius each get a bag of licorice wands, a small vial with an interesting potion inside (that James's instantly tosses aside without a second thought), and thick pair wool socks. Sirius also got new Herbology gloves and a book about ancient Muggle Artifacts. Mrs. Potter attached a note saying she hopes it helps him with Muggle Studies.

The last two gifts James got from his parents are a broom polishing kit and a Quidditch Captian's Guide. On top of the five parents from his parents James also has several parents from other relatives, mostly candy and a couple joke shop items.

Remus is happy to find a bag of licorice wands and a thick pair of wool socks from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, as well as a new muggle book from his mother, new quills and ink from his father, and a large box of chocolates from both of his parents.

After opening all of their presents Sirius turns his attention to the potion Mr. and Mrs. Potter sent both him and James. He notices Remus trying to read the label upside down and reads it out loud.

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion 'two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet' - What's this?" Sirius questions.

"It's not like it's a real present," James mumbles as he tears into a bag of toffees with is teeth.

"Why not?" Sirius asks.

"We have loads of it at home." James shrugs, his main focus is getting the toffees open, not the hair potion.

"Why?" Remus chuckles.

"Dad invited it," James says casually. "Ah ha! Got em." He pops a toffee into his mouth. After realizing his friends are staring at him with their mouths half open he shrugs. "What?"

"Your dad invited it?" Sirius chuckles. He reads the label again. "This tames even the most _bothersome_ barnet."

"Yeah,' James nods.

Sirius and Remus share a sly glance.

"Have you ever tried using it?" Remus asks.

James's hand shoots to his messy hair. "Mum had me use it once, for a party. I won't use it again."

Sirius and Remus share the sly glance again.

"Don't you dare!" James says. But it's too late, Sirius dives over a mountain of wrapping paper and tackles James down onto the ground. The two boys wrestle for a moment while Remus undoes the cork on the potion. He holds it over James's head.

"Moony! I swear I'll burn all your homework for a week if you put that stuff on my head!" James says, all while struggling with Sirius, attempting to use his knee to push his best mate off of him.

"Sorry," Remus says, letting a couple drops fall into James's hair.

Sirius laughs and quickly ruffles his hands through James's hair. With his hands free from Sirius's grasp James gets himself free.

Remus dares reach over and smooth down James's hair. James practically snarls at him as he does so. As soon as James's hair is flat on his head Sirius and Remus burst into laughter. Each falling over into piles of wrapping paper as they clutch their sides. James sits and scowls.

"Excuse me." It's Professor McGonagall, who has stepped over to the three rowdy boys. James is suddenly aware that everyone in the Great Hall is looking at him, and he quickly rubs his hands through his hair, praying it'll stick back up. Sirius and Remus calm down, and Professor McGonagall continues speaking. "If you boys would like to continue your party up in the Gryffindor Common Room, you may."

Sirius glances over at Regulus. "We're happy here, Professor." Sirius says.

McGonagall nods and makes her way back to the Staff table, where a couple staff members looks slightly annoyed.

"Before we get kicked out I'm going to go talk to Regulus." Sirius says to James and Remus before making is way over to Regulus. "Happy Christmas," he says to his brother, sitting down beside him.

"Happy Christmas," Regulus says, closing his book. "Did Potter's Dad really invent that potion?"

Sirius shrugs. "I wouldn't doubt it. The Potter's have loads of gold and I don't think it's all from Mr. Potter's Ministry job." Sirius eyes fall on the new Nimbus broom laying close to Regulus's other presents. "Wicked broom," Sirius says, "I think James has the same one."

"Mine has the new boot grips," Regulus says proudly.

"I'm excited to see you play next year," Sirius says.

"If I make the team," Regulus says.

"You're making the team," Sirius reassures his brother. "Have you heard anything from our parents? Do you know where they are?"

"They haven't said where they are," Regulus says.

"They haven't found A," Sirius says.

"Andromeda contacted you?" Regulus asks.

"No," Sirius lies. "But if they had found her, they'd have told you by now."

Regulus shrugs, but before he can say anything else Dumbledore stands and calls for everyone's attention. "I do believe Hogsmeade is having some wonderful Christmas celebrations today, and Madam Rosmerta is giving out free biscuits and hot chocolate. Why don't all of you boys head on down to the village and enjoy the day? All of you're presents will be delivered to your dorms by time you get back."

Severus and Shehan are the first out of the Great Hall, but before James, Remus, Sirius, and Regulus can leave they are intercepted by Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore isn't far behind her.

"I'm sorry Professor," she says to Dumbledore, "but Black does not have permission to go to the Village, and Potter and Lupin can't return until after the Holidays."

Professor Slughorn waddles up and joins the conversation, "Also, Regulus is only a second year."

"Ah, my mistake," Dumbledore says. "My mistake, I'm very sorry to get your hopes up. Perhaps you can spend some time out in the school grounds." He looks up at the Great Hall ceiling. "It's a beautiful day."

The four boys make their way out of the Great Hall, but before they go outside Regulus stops them. "I don't really want to go outside into the cold," he says. "I think I'm just going to go back to my Common Room and read more of the book Narcissa got me." He walks away, heading off toward the dungeons. James, Sirius, and Remus watch him go, and once he's out of earshot James speaks up.

"Shehan isn't in the Ravenclaw Common Room! He went down to Hogsmeade."

"Let's go!" Sirius says excitedly. The three Marauders race up to the Ravenclaw Tower. Sirius is the first there by only a second and uses the brass knocker.

The Eagle speaks. "I am sometimes full, but I will never overflow," it says.

Instantly James and Sirius turn to Remus for the answer. Who is frowning at the Eagle. "Do you know it?" James asks impatiently.

"Yes," Remus says.

"Well..." Sirius chuckles, "Tell the Eagle so we can get inside."

"The moon," Remus says. There's a pause, then the Eagle says: "Correct."

The door opens and James and Sirius each let out excited shouts. The three boys enter the room and stop just inside the door. Each taking in the room around them. It's rounded and decorated in blue and bronze. Arched windows set into the walls. Stars cover the blue carpet and reflect up into the domed ceiling.

"Wow..." Remus says quietly to himself as he looks around the Common Room. Tables, chairs, and bookcases sit around the room; and a beautiful marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stands by a door. "That must be the way up to the dorms," Remus says, pointing to the door.

James makes his way over to a window. "No way!" He says. "Their view of the Quidditch Pitch is better than ours." Sirius and Remus join him at the window.

"Sucks you aren't smarter," Sirius teases, "or you'd be able to have that view."

"Ha. Ha." James says sarcastically. Remus wonders over to a bookcase and scans the books, running his finger along the spins. Sirius and James move from window to window, growing more and more jealous of the view each one has. Gryffindor is in a tower too, so why aren't their views this grand?

Deciding not to push their luck and having Shehan return early from Hogsmeade to find them snooping around the Ravenclaw Common Room they leave the blue and bronze room and make their way back to their own tower, now more excited than ever to find the Hufflepuff Common Room.


	88. Werewolf Registry

**AN: Alright, I owe all of you wonderful readers a HUGE apology. I'm so so sorry for not updating in ages. I'm super busy, and when I started this story (omg, over a year ago) my schedule was nothing like it is now. I had planned on updating a lot more than I have been able too the past few months. I still have a list of all your wonderful suggestions for this story, and I do plan on including those (Sorry for those who've heard this for months now) it just I have to get to a point in the story where those ideas fit in with what's happening.**

 **Now, for some good news, I've had a five day vacation, and I managed to write some chapters during the break. I'll be putting out one chapter every Wednesday and Saturday until I run out again. I've really enjoyed getting back to this story, so fingers crossed that I'll be able to stick with it!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Werewolf Registry_**

 ** _Finally Takes Effect_**

 _Many have read about the 'Mysterious' Wolf attack that caused Muggles' French Ambassador's death. However, The Ministry of Magic has become aware of another attack. A small Muggle village in Scotland lost two teenage boys that very same night. Muggle authorities released a statement claiming the attacks were that of a wild animal. The two teenagers had been known for roaming the village late at night and causing trouble. Muggles see these two unfortunate deaths as "Unlucky Timing." Due to the unlikelihood of a wolf being in Scotland, the Muggle Authorities still have not pinpointed what could have killed the two teenagers. However, within the last week The Ministry of Magic has been able to exam the bodies, and have concluded that the cause of death is that of a Werewolf._

 _This means on the night of the attacks there where two Werewolves; and the thought of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named not only gaining one Beast's loyalty, but at least two, is frightening for all._

 _The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is finally putting forth effort to control the werewolf attacks. The Werewolf Registry is part of the Beast Division, but has been inadequate for some time. To help increase efficiency the Registry has been given to a new supervisor: Sir Damarco Raynott._

 _Sir Raynott has passed a Degree Stating: "Individuals on the Werewolf Registry must report to the Ministry of Magic the day of the full moon. At the Ministry they shall be detained, so not to harm anyone during their transformation. Any registered individual who does not report to the Ministry of Magic will be arrested and held at Azkaban Prison until further notice." -_ _Sir Raynott would also like to include that any Werewolf who has failed to add their name to the Werewolf Registry should do so now, to further increase the efficiency of the Registry._

 _The purpose of detaining any persons on the Registry is to help prevent any further attacks. The Ministry strongly urges any Witch or Wizard to report any persons who should be added to the Werewolf Registry, but has failed to do so themselves. For further information on how to add a name to the Werewolf Registry turn to page 3A for instruction on how to contact either_ _The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures or Sir Damarco Raynott._

Remus closes his copy of The Daily Prophet. School has only started back from the Christmas and New Year Holiday two days ago. Even though parents were claiming they didn't want to sent their students back to Hogwarts, fearing it was unsafe, the Great Hall was packed full of students. Remus shrunk in on himself, trying to make himself as small of possible as he basically crumbled his copy of the Daily Prophet into a ball.

"Oi!" James protest, reaching over to stop Remus from destroying the copy. "I haven't had a chance to read it it yet."

"It's rubbish," Remus mumbles. He doesn't have to explain way, just a short way down the Gryffindor table a fourth year Gryffindor girl speaks loudly, making her opinion on the Werewolf Registry very clear.

"I think the Ministry of Magic should just arrest _all_ werewolves right now. Don't even give them a proper chance to turn themselves in. Chances are none of them will, and they'll continue to kill innocent people!" The girl says, grabbing the attention of everyone around her.

Sirius practically snarls down the table at her, while James makes a swipe for the crumpled up newspaper in Remus's shaking hands.

"We should go," Peter speaks up as the fourth year girl continues to speak loudly.

"They're all dangerous beast anyways, why else would werewolves be part of the Beast Division? Sir Raynott is being way to kind to them. If I were in charge of the Registry I'd-"

Sirius stands up quickly; knocking over his goblet of water which crashes loudly into a plate. The girl stops talking.

With every eye now on Sirius he clinches his jaw tightly. He hadn't actually thought about what he wanted to say to the ignorant girl.

"Sirius," Remus hisses warning. Sirius glances over to Remus and catches him shaking his head ever so slightly. "Leave it," Remus whispers.

"Sorry," Sirius says, turning his attention back to the girl. "Gotta pee." With that Sirius turns on his heels and starts to walk toward the large doors leading out of the Great Hall. For a moment there are a few puzzled looks thrown toward James, Peter, and Remus, but everyone quickly turns back to their breakfast.

"We should go," Peter repeats. The three boys quickly follow Sirius out of the Great Hall, once they are in an empty corridor Sirius turns to a pale Remus.

"What the hell was she on about?" Sirius demands. "What's the Prophet say? What's happened?" James quickly reads out the article to his friends as they make their way up toward their first class of the day. "Shit..." Sirius says under his breath when James reaches the end of the article.

"You can't make it a big deal," Remus urges. "If you start arguing with people about it they'll start to wonder why."

"Remus is right," James says as he folds up the paper and shoves it down into his schoolbag. Then he turns to Remus, "No one here knows you're a werewolf, as long as we keep our opinion on the whole thing neutral, no one will suspect anything."

"I suppose Dumbledore will want to talk to me," Remus says.

"You don't think he'll convince you to add your name to the list, do you?" James asks.

"No," Remus says, shaking his head. "No. He knows parents would get angry if he let someone like me in the school."

"Don't say it like that!" Sirius remarks.

"What?"

"'Someone like me'" Sirius quotes. "That makes you sound like a bad person."

"Didn't you hear?" Remus scoffs. "All werewolves are beast."

"Come off it," James says.

"See, you should have let me say something to that girl," Sirius says. Remus shakes his head as they round a corner and meet a group of older students waiting for a class. The four boys stop talking about Werewolf Registry, but Remus can't help noticing the older students are discussing it, and as they walk down the corridor toward Defense Against the Dark Arts it's all anyone is talking about. Remus realizes quickly almost everyone thinks all werewolves should be sent to Azkaban or even killed because of the attacks.

"Sending 'em all to Azkaban will stop 'em from attacking," one Ravenclaw boy is saying.

"Better them all die than them attacking innocent people," a Gryffindor girl says.

"I bet every Werewolf will side with You-Know-Who," says another Ravenclaw.

By time the Marauders take their seats in the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Remus is shaking again.

"Hey," James says calmly, "it'll be alright."

Remus nods and pulls out his text book. There's a low chatter around the room that stops when Professor Gillispie enters the room. He takes his stop at the front of the room, takes a quick mental tally that everyone is present, then speaks. "Right, well I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday. I had an exciting lesson planned for our first class back, however, due to the recent events brought to light in The Daily Prophet, I believe I'm going to redirect my lesson today. I want to talk to all of you about werewolves."

Remus's stomach jumps to his throat, and the chatter from other students starts back up; but Professor Gillispie silences it quickly. "Now, werewolves are covered in the third year curriculum, as we have been studying dangerous creatures this year. So pay close attention today, it's important for more than one reason. It'll be on your exam at the end of the year, but more importantly, it seems that werewolves have been inspired to attack innocent people recently. It's important that all of you are aware of the dangers they can cause this upcoming full moon and all the ones that follow."

Sirius clinches his hands tightly on the edge of his seat, keeping himself held down so he doesn't jump to his feet and point out that not _all_ werewolves want to attack innocent people. In front of him Remus is trying to hold himself upright and not shrink underneath the table. He too holds his chair with both hands; not to keep himself down, but to not show anyone that his hands are shaking.

Sirius leans close to James and whispers, "We need to get Moony out of here."

James studies Remus's condition then whispers back, "How?"

Professor Gillispie instructs everyone to turn to page 394 of their textbooks, then he starts a projection of werewolf forms. Remus doesn't open his book, but stares up at the screen, studying it. He's seen every possible werewolf drawing or picture possible. He's seen every gory and awful thing they could possibly do to a person. But sitting in class and listening to the concerned murmurs of his classmates is new for him. If they knew that he too would look like the "beast" portrayed in front of them in just three nights they'd run away screaming, or they'd blast him with curses. They'd inform the Ministry of Magic or Sir Damarco Raynott. He'd be expelled from Hogwarts and he'd have to live his entire life on a Registry, being shipped off to the Ministry of Magic every month and having someone always watching him and making sure he wasn't turning to "Dark Magic" and following under Voldemort's reign.

Remus is lost in his own thoughts, missing Professor Gillispie pointing out that Werewolves and Wolf Animagi are two different things. His only drawn back to the classroom when he hears an awful hacking noise behind him.

He turns in his seat, along with everyone else in the room, to see James leaning over in the aisle of desk and chairs and throwing up his breakfast all over the wooden floor.

"Eww!" A couple girls shout. James coughs up a bit more then apologizes to Professor Pelegreen.

"Must of been something I ate," James says weakly. "Can I go to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, yes. Go." Professor Gillispie insist.

"Could Remus come with me?" James asks. "In case I start feeling bad again?"

"Yes, go." Professor Gillispie waves Remus away without second thought. Remus quickly shoves his book into his bag and follows James out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Remus asks, concerned for his friend. James pulls Remus away from the door.

"Just need to wash my mouth out," James says casually.

"What happened? Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Moony. I made myself throw up."

Remus stops walking, staring at James confused. "But... why?"

"Too get you out of class," James says. "Sirius and I could tell you were uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable doesn't even explain how I feel right now," Remus says. James throws an arm around Remus's shoulders and leads him down the corridor to a bathroom. Once James has finished washing his mouth both head out the door toward a secret passageways. They don't make it far before bumping into Will and Professor Dumbledore, both walking down a corridor with several large tapestries, one of which hides the passage.

"Hello, Will!" Remus says cheerfully before noticing Dumbledore's questioning glance and correcting himself. "Professor Wilmington, I mean..."

"Remus, James," Will nods.

"If I'm not mistaking, third year Gryffindors are in Defense Against the Dark Arts at this time. No?" Dumbledore asks.

"James got sick!" Remus says at the same time James grabs his stomach and moans a little.

"I see, something you ate at Breakfast, James?" Dumbledore asks, but he doesn't seem to be too concerned with James and Remus, instead his eyes scan up a large tapestry of a large horse.

"Yes," James says.

Will studies both boys and smiles slightly to herself. "Professor Dumbledore, should we continue our talk later? I'll take these two boys up to the Hospital Wing."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Dumbledore says. He turns and starts to walk slowly the other way, humming slightly to himself while admiring the tapestries.

Will nods down the corridor and starts to walk. James and Remus follow her. It's only as they are walking and Will's robes move around her that Remus notices something is very different about her.

"You're wearing nice clothing." Remus says. Then realizing how that came across he adds. "I don't mean your other clothes aren't nice, but they aren't very..." He searches for the right words, "Professor-like."

Will chuckles a little to herself and glances down at her clothes. "Some Professor at the school think it'd be best if I change my wardrobe a bit. Not everyone appreciates my colorful shirts and large cloaks."

"I like them," James says enthusiastically. Then remembering he's suppose to be sick he grabs his stomach and starts moaning again.

"Thank you, James." Will smiles, seeing right through his faux illness.

Remus hesitates, but then asks Will something that all four Marauders have been wondering. "Professor Dumbledore isn't going to sack you, is he?"

"What?" Will half laughs. "No! No, I'm not being fired. Why did you think that?"

"You just don't seem very happy whenever you're with him," Remus says.

"Ahh..." Will sighs. "Well, I suppose I can tell you lot. You can't tell anyone else though, our secret, alright?" Remus and James both nod. "My family thinks I should quit my job. They're muggles, but even they know something is happening, something from 'My World', as they say. I can't very well hid from them that Muggle-Borns are in danger. They want to move, they think if we leave we'll be safer. I've been talking with Professor Dumbledore, he assures me Hogwarts is safe, and we've been trying to think of any way we can assure my family that it is."

"You can't leave!" Remus says. "You're a great Professor."

"You've helped us with so much," James points out.

"I'm not leaving," Will assures them both. "At least not until the summer Holiday. I'm not sure if I'll be returning next year. A lot of things can happen between then and now. And if things become as bad as Professor Dumbledore thinks they will, then..." Will trails off, realizing she's said too much.

Remus and James stop walking. "How bad does he think it'll get?" James can't help but ask. "He thinks a war is coming, doesn't he?"

"No, no," Will lies rather badly. "Nothing so major. It's just, if things were to get any worse, my family definitely wouldn't let me return."

"You're an adult," Remus points out, "you don't have to listen to them."

"They're still family," Will says, "and I don't want them to worry about me so much. Now, let's get James up to the Hospital Wing."

"Actually," James says, "I think the walk did me some good, I'm feeling better now."

Will studies James skeptically, pushing her large glasses farther up her nose. "Alright, then back to class, don't be going off and getting into any trouble."

* * *

After Defense Against the Dark Arts James has Care of Magical Creatures. Because he and Remus never returned to class several of his classmates ask him if he's feeling any better. He nods and takes his regular seat. Due to the cold weather Care of Magical Creatures is inside until the weather is warmer, but the seating arrangement is mostly the same. James still sits with Pallas, but that doesn't stop him from trying to sit beside Lily before her best friend Marissa arrives.

"I believe your seat is over there, Potter," Lily says, pointing to James's normal seat.

"And here I was hoping you wouldn't notice," James says with a sly grin. He moves seats and sits down beside Pallas.

"No luck then?" Pallas asks.

"Sorry?"

"You can't impress everyone, Potter."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," James says, "I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all."

"Sure," Pallas says sarcastically.

Professor Kettleburn starts the class, instructing everyone to take out their copies of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. "_ Today we will be talking about a beast that is classified with five X's. You can find it on page 52."

James turns to the page, and sighs when he sees a large sketch of a werewolf. "Naturally," he mumbles.

"Now, something very interesting about Werewolves, is they aren't Beast but one night a month. As I'm sure you all know, that night is the night of the full moon. Any other time they are human, just like you and us. Now, they are very dangerous in their transformed state. This is mostly due to the fact that werewolves have no control over what they are doing. They forget their human-selves, and simply attack other humans or small animals around them.

I fined the new laws about the Werewolf Registry to be very interesting. You see, one thing that can make werewolves so dangerous is they are human, they look just like anyone else when they aren't transformed. This makes it hard for the Ministry of Magic to know who is a werewolf and who isn't."

A Hufflepuff girl raises her hand to speak. "You don't think the Registry will help with the attacks?"

"I do believe anyone who is on that Registry is making sure they are chained up or locked away properly. I do not believe the werewolves who did those two muggle attacks are on the Registry, and I do not believe they attacked those Muggles by mistake. I believe it was on purpose, as do many others."

Lily raises her hands. "But werewolves can't control themselves, so how did they know who to attack?"

"Great question Miss Evans. I don't know for sure, but it's my belief that they followed the Muggles before their transformation, or at least made sure they were very close to them. When they transformed the beast they transformed into would attack the first person they saw."

"They could have been mistakes though," James speaks up. "Maybe they just couldn't get themselves locked up in time."

"An interesting view, Mr. Potter," Professor Kettleburn says. "We don't know for sure, but the Ministry has ways of telling. Now, let us study werewolves for a moment, there are many interesting details about them." Professor Kettleburn starts reading from the book and James props his chin onto his palm, half reading along. He's positive every class for the next week is going to be talking about the Werewolf Registry.

* * *

Before his next class Remus is summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. Golden instruments and trinkets glint around the room as the sun shines in through the windows. Remus watches a gold orb spin while Professor Dumbledore sits at his desk, studying Remus.

"Remus, how have your transformations been lately. Madam Pompfry informs me that you haven't been as weak before and afterwards, which I take as good news."

"You're sleeping drafts have been helping," Remus says.

"Good, good," Dumbledore nods. "I haven't noticed how big you've gotten."

"Sorry?"

"You've grown so much since I visited your home to speak with you and your parents about you attending the school."

"Oh. I suppose." Remus shrugs.

"You're very independent, though you always have been, even when you were smaller. Making your own decisions about when you need to go home for the week, or when you need a relaxant potion. I was surprised to find you would prefer not to have help every month."

Remus shrugs again while looking at his hands in his lap. "I don't feel the need to bother anyone with it."

Dumbledore nods. "I'm afraid, that this month I will have to give you some guidance. I believe it'll be best if you were to return home for your transformation this month."

"But I feel fine," Remus says.

"I know," Dumbledore says calmly. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors of The... what are the locals calling it nowadays, The Shrieking Shack? Many people are associating it with angry spirits and werewolves. I'm afraid, due to these rumors, that some young witches and wizards might want to try and explore the shack this full moon."

"And I can't have them seeing me as a werewolf," Remus groans. "I understand, Professor."

"I'll send word to your parents, and perhaps we can have you home by tomorrow evening."

Remus nods an understanding, gathers his books, and makes his way toward the dungeons for Potions.


	89. The Last Potion

**AN: It took me way too long to edit this chapter. And I'm sure I still missed several things. I'm completely unreliable and promise chapters then never upload them when I say I will... Sorry!**

* * *

A week after the Full Moon no reports of suspicious animal attacks were reported. Many witches and wizards have taken that to believe the werewolves who did the previous attacks were locked away at the Ministry of Magic during this full moon. Because of this any werewolf on the Registry has to continue going to the Ministry every full moon until Sir Raynott gives them permission to start securing themselves again.

"It's all rubbish," Remus says Friday afternoon while the boys sit around the Room of Requirements discussing it. "I can't believe people actually think the Ministry has stopped the attacks." He takes a frustrated bite out of a large piece of chocolate.

"I bet that git Raynott is thinking highly of himself right now," Sirius scoffs. "All he's done is make people relax when they should be watching out for themselves."

"You-Know-Who will make them attack again," Peter says shakily.

"Exactly," Sirius nods, "and this time it could be witches or wizards. Muggle-Borns. And they won't even be prepared because they think the Ministry has stopped it all."

"Not everyone can be that naive, can they?" James asks.

"Let's hope not," Sirius says, then wanting to change topics, he points to Remus's copy of _The Truth Behind Animagi._ "Don't we have a potion we have to do this month?"

Remus nods and picks up his book. "I think it was fairly simple, the hard part will be the enchantment that goes with it. That's why it has to be done in January. Peter, it involves some runes."

The four Marauders spend some time gathered around the book, discussing where to find the potion ingredients and Peter explaining the runes the best he can for the enchantment. With some help from his textbook he and Remus both figure it out. The potion won't be one they drink, instead they have to bathe in it. For the potion to properly absorb into their skin an ancient enchantment needs to be cast while they are submerged in it.

"The good thing is," James says as he looks over the list of potion ingredients, "we can buy half of this at Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Are you coming?" Peter asks Sirius.

Sirius shrugs, "I don't know. I figure because it's your first time back since I was caught sneaking into the village that McGonagall will be watching closely."

"Good point," Peter says.

"I can look around in the potion storage cabinet. Professor Slughorn always goes to the Three Broomsticks for a drink."

* * *

Saturday morning most of the older Gryffindors stand around the Common Room dressed in warm clothing for the walk up to Hogsmeade Village. Remus makes sure the list of potion ingredients is safely in his pocket while Sirius sits propped up on the back of the couch folding his list in on itself. He's quite nervous, not about finding the right ingredients, but because this is the last potion they need to make for the animagus training. Everything after the potion is spell-work, enchantments, or diagrams. For the first time he actually feels like they are getting close to completing the animagus training.

All the Gryffindors start to make their way out of the Common Room. Sirius says goodbye to his friends and makes himself comfortable on the couch. He's going to wait until closer to lunch time to go to the Potions classroom.

James, Remus, and Peter all make their way downstairs. As they pass through the courtyard with the crowd of students James spots Professor McGonagall. He calls out to her with a big grin, "Morning, Professor! See you in Hogsmeade?"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Yes, I do think I'll make my way to the village soon."

"I can save you a seat at The Three Broomsticks," James grins.

"No thank you, Potter. I prefer to eat my meals in peace, thank you."

Remus and Peter both chuckle. Remus grabs James's arm and pulls him along. There's still snow on the ground, but a path has been cleared for the students. It's a bright day and very little wind, so everyone is in a cheerful mood. No one hears the three Marauders as they talk about the potion they are going to make.

* * *

Nearing lunchtime Sirius makes his way down to the dungeons. He decides it's late enough into the day that Professor Slughorn has probably started making his way toward the village for his lunch and drinks.

The potion cabinets aren't even locked, so Sirius doesn't feel too bad about taking the last vial of Agrippa. He picks up a jar of lacewing flies and grimaces. He taps the glass, half expecting one of the dead flies to move. He puts the jar in his bag. All of the flies won't be needed for the potion, but he doesn't have anything to carry them in and he doesn't want the flies laying around in his bag. He can't find the last ingredient, stargrass, and starts to worry. It's possible James, Remus, and Peter will be able to buy it in Hogsmeade, but because it's not a very common potion ingredient they didn't want to risk it, and was hoping Slughorn would have some.

Sirius closes the cabinet and makes his way back into the dungeon hallway, he's climbing the stairs and adjusting the vial and jar of lacewing flies in his bag when someone calls his name. He looks up and stops walking when he realizes it's Regulus.

"What are you doing down here?" Regulus asks.

"Uh, exploring," Sirius says.

"What's in your bag?" Regulus asks, climbing up a couple stairs to take a look.

"Nothing," Sirius says, shifting his bag away.

Regulus rolls his eyes and makes a grab for Sirius's bag. "You're hiding something in there." Sirius can't keep the bag away from Regulus, mostly thanks to being back up against the wall with nowhere to go. Regulus pulls out the jar of lacewing flies.

"Gross," Regulus half chuckles. "What do you have these for?"

"A prank," Sirius lies.

Regulus taps the glass and studies the flies. "Did you steal them?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Regulus grins. He hands the jar back to Sirius. "Better not get into any trouble."

Sirius grins wickedly and stows the jar back into his bag, "I'll probably have detention by Monday."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Regulus says. "I've got to go, my mates are expecting me." Regulus goes back down the stairs and continues down the corridor. Sirius is tempted to follow him, just to see where he goes, but he knows he can't risk making his brother mad. They seem to be getting back on good terms, and maybe is Sirius doesn't push too hard he can slowly grow closer again.

Sirius sighs and makes his way up to The Room of Requirements.

* * *

"This is stupid," Sirius says as he and James stand underneath the Invisibility Cloak late that Saturday evening.

"We have to figure out the password," James says, nodding toward the entrance of the Prefects' Bathroom.

"I wish we were fifth years so Moony would know the passwords already," Sirius huffs. "We've been waiting here for ages."

"It's been five minutes," James points out. "And what makes you think Moony will be a Prefect? What about me?"

"Ha!" Sirius laughs out loud. "McGonagall would rather cut off her right arm than make you a Prefect."

"Why wouldn't she pick me?" James asks seriously.

"Do you want me to list the reasons alphabetically or in order of event?" Sirius grins.

"Shove off," James grumbles. "Wait, here comes someone."

Both boys fall silent as an older Ravenclaw student makes her way down the corridor toward them. She passes right by them, unable to see them, and stops at the bathroom door.

"Clawfoot," the Ravenclaw says. The door opens for her and she steps inside, closing the door behind her, completely unaware that James and Sirius just heard the password.

"Let's go," Sirius says. "We'll come back at midnight."

* * *

Peter sits at the large sunken tub watching it fill up with water as Remus, Sirius, and James get all the potion ingredients ready to pour in. Peter and Remus spent the evening deciphering the runes for the enchantment. Once the potion ingredients are added they will only have a short amount of time to do the enchantment.

As Peter, James, and Sirius stripped down into their underwear James realizes it's the first time the entire school year Sirius has had his shirt off. He's been changing into his school uniform in the bathroom or making sure he was hidden behind a curtain. It doesn't take James long to figure out why either. A scar runs across Sirius's side, and despite already having a couple scars from childhood, this one is still fairly new, not even a year old yet. It's larger than the others and looks like it came from a rather serious injury.

"I don't like that," James says sharply, reaching forward to touch the scar with an outstretched finger so Sirius knew what he was talking about.

"It's no big deal," Sirius shrugs. But he wishes he could put a shirt back on to hide it.

"Then why have you been hiding it all year?"

"I haven't," Sirius lies.

"Show of hands, who in this room has seen that scar before?"

Peter twists his hands together and looks down in his lap while Remus moves to get a better look at the scar. Sirius moves defensively to stop his friends from looking.

"Drop it," Sirius says.

Remus ignores him, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Sirius lies.

"Did your Mum do that? Or your Dad? Who?" James demands loudly, getting angrier by the second at Sirius's parents.

"Drop it, James," Sirius says again.

"No! If it was one of your parents-"

"It was Dad," Sirius shouts, "over the summer, alright! I was ignoring Mum and started up the stairs refusing to listen to her and Dad got angry and used some sort of tripping charm and I fell. No big deal!"

"What caused the scar though?" Remus asks. "That was caused by a cut."

"I fell back onto a vase and it broke. I landed on one of the peices. It was an accident."

" _Don't._ Even. _Start_ defending them!" James says through gritted teeth. "Tell Dumbledore, or McGongall!"

"Why?" Sirius barks. "What good will it do? After all the awful things they've said and done what makes this any worse?"

"They can't just hurt you and nothing happen to them!" James stresses.

"They'll get what they deserve one day," Sirius says.

"And we're suppose to just sit around and hope they don't kill you before their day comes?" James asks.

"Guys..." Peter says quietly from beside the tub. No one hears him.

"We could do something," Remus says.

"Remus!" Peter says a bit louder, but he's still ignored.

"What!?" Sirius rounds on Remus. "What can we do? I live with them. I know them better than you. They may not officially be 'death eaters' but they can be just as bad."

"Then come live with me!" James says for what feels like the millionth time in three years.

Peter speaks up again, "Remus, the potion!"

"I can't leave Regulus behind. Not now." Sirius says. "Not yet."

"Oi! The potion!" Peter shouts, startling his three friends. All of them turn to Peter with bewildered expressions. "If we don't hurry can't do the enchantment." Peter says. Suddenly James, Remus, and Sirius all check the time.

"Shit!" Sirius shouts and quickly pulls off the rest of his clothes.

"Get in the tub," Remus says. "Make sure you're covered up to your neck."

All three boys climb into tub and sink down into the potion. It feels just like warm water against the skin, and if it wasn't a shiny gold color they would think they did something wrong.

Peter starts to recite the enchantment, doing good at remembering the order of the runes. As he recites it the water shines and sparkles around their skin.

"This is weird," Sirius whispers. James nods in agreement. "Is it even doing anything?" Sirius asks. James shrugs.

Peter finishes the enchantment and they all sit in silence for a solid minute. Finally James speaks up; "Is that is? It didn't take very long."

"I think that's it," Remus nods as he double checks his copy of _The Truth Behind Animagi._

The three boys climb out of the tub, Sirius makes to grab a towel but realizes he is completely dry. "Wicked," he chuckles. He, James, and Peter quickly redress while Remus drains the tub. They leave the Prefects bathroom feeling good about themselves, having finished the last potion for the Animagus training.

"I wonder if we can finish by next year!" Sirius says. "I know there are still several spells left to do, but potions always feel like they take too long."

"At least we know we won't have to drink anything gross anymore," James points out.

"Just a few painful spells," Remus teases.

They are all laughing and climbing a back staircase when a Prefect spots them. "Oi!" He shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Go!" Sirius half shouts and half laughs as he starts to sprint up the stairs two at a time. James is right behind him as the Prefect shouts at them to stop.

"Hurry up!" James shouts back to Remus and Peter. They reach the top of the stairs and Sirius is already waiting at a statue with a secret passageway open.

"Get inside, quick!" The four Marauders all push their way through the small entrance and Sirius closes it behind them. They stand in the dark, all holding their breath and trying not to laugh. They listen through the wall but only hear silence. Finally after waiting what feels like ages they burst into laughter.

"That was a close one," Remus laughs.

"Do you think he recognized us?" Peter asks.

"No it was too dark for him to see our faces," James assures him. He pulls his wand out. "Lumos." He lights the narrow passageway ahead of them. "Do either of you remember where this went?"

"I think up near the Divination classroom," Remus says. "I remember it being really narrow like this."

"I guess we'll find out," Sirius grins as he leads the way.

* * *

 **AN: So I decided Peter needed to sort of "save the day" in this chapter. I feel like I put him on the back-burner and sort of have to remind myself to write him a line or two in each chapter (because let's be honest, no one likes Peter that much after what he did) but I have to remember that Peter was just as important as James, Sirius, and Remus and despite being pretty bad at school he had to have some shining moments. Everyone does. So this is one of them. And who knows maybe I'll think up something else important for him to do later on?**

 **The idea of a potion that they don't drink was suggest by a guest in the comments :) It was a fun idea and that allowed me to let the boys sneak around the castle at night! Also I haven't forgotten the very important Mandrake Leaf part of the training! It's a bit tricky trying to figure out how the boys pulled that off for a month so I've been holding off on it until I can think of a good way to write that chapter (or it maybe span through a couple chapters...)**


	90. Will's Future

**AN: Just wanted to let you know I've put two chapters out in a row! There is a chapter before this one if the notification didn't go through yesterday.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

After narrowly escaping the Prefect the four Marauders make their way up the narrow passageway.

"This is the passage that opens up behind the picture of that ugly wizard," James says, "the one with the big nose."

"So we _are_ going to be by the Divinations classroom," Remus nods. "We won't be too far from the Common Room then."

"This is why we need a map," James says, "so we can always see where all the passages go."

"What if there is another Prefect on the other side?" Peter asks. This stops all of their friends in their tracks.

"Didn't think about that," Sirius admits.

"We can't just hide in here all night," James chuckles.

"Peter is right though," Sirius says, "it would be nice if we could see if there was anyone on the other side, or even in the corridors on the way back. Imagine how much easier it would be to sneak around at night if we knew where all the Prefects and Professors are."

"I don't suppose we could add that to the map too," James jokes.

Remus starts to think, and then remembers something Will had said in class one day. "We might be able too," he says suddenly.

"What?" James asks.

"We might be able to add that to the map," Remus says excitedly.

"How?" Sirius asks.

"I'm not sure yet," Remus admits, "but during one of our classes Will mentioned these really advanced spells, ones we'd see if stay in the class until N.E.W.T.S. I'm not positive, but we could try to manipulate them and make them track people."

"You're mad," Sirius jokes, then he adds, "Let's try it."

"We need to find our way back to our Common Room first," James points out, "I'm getting cramped in this narrow passageway."

The four of them quickly make their way to the end of the passage and quietly exit it. James puts out his wand and they use the light from the stars and moon to start back. They move quieter this time, so not to draw attention of any Prefects or Professors near by. To get back to the Gryffindor Common Room they have to pass the Divination classroom and Professor Pelegreen's quarters. They are almost passed when James hears voices from inside.

"Wait," he whispers, grabbing Sirius's sleeve and pulling his back toward the door. "Listen," he mouths. Both boys push their ears agaisnt the door. It doesn't take long for Remus and Peter to join them.

"You're wrong!" A woman says.

"That's Will," Remus whispers so quietly he isn't sure his friends hear him.

Will continues, "I don't trust anything from Divinations. It's all made up."

"Made up?" Professor Pelegreen half laughs. "I assure you I am not making this up. I saw it!"

"Saw it," Will says in a way that Remus is sure she is rolling her eyes.

"Another Professor is teaching Arithmancy next year, it was a man, I saw him."

"I did the caculations and from them I can predict I'll be in this position for several years," Will says confidently.

"Calculations." Remus knew it was Professor Pelegreen's turn to roll her eyes. "How can you trust calculations over actually seeing it. You're parents are going to convince you to not return to the school, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe I'll decide to teach another subject," Will points out, "I wouldn't mind teaching Astronomy. Just because you didn't see me teaching Arithmancy doesn't mean I won't be at the school. I have several students I can't just abandon."

"Us!" James whisper happily. "She's talking about us!"

"Shush," Sirius says.

"Let's go," Remus whispers, "before anyone comes along."

Luckily the boys don't have anymore run-ins with Prefects on their way back to their Common Room. They quickly make their way into their dorm, and once the door is closed they each blurt out questions.

"Do you think Will is leaving?" Sirius asks.

James asks, "do you think we are Will's favorites?"

"Should I ask Will if she's leaving?" Remus asks.

"Yes!" James answers Remus. "And tell her she can't! We need her to help us more."

"We should tell her about the map," Sirius says.

All three of his friends round on him. "What?" James asks.

"It's going to be hard to ask her for anymore help on it if she doesn't know what it is," Sirius points out. "And maybe she won't leave if she knows we need her help on it."

"She said she wasn't leaving," Peter says.

"Professor Pelegreen saw the future though," Remus says, "And Divinations can't be all rubbish, right?"

"It's rubbish," Sirius says, "but you both did say Will seemed upset about it that one day, remember?"

James answers him; "yes, but she's dressing more like a witch now instead of wearing the muggle clothes to not draw as much attention to herself, she's trying to make things safer for herself so she doesn't feel like she has to leave for her family. Why would she do all of that then leave anyway?"

"She wouldn't if she knew what we wanted to do with the map," Sirius says matter-of-factly.

"I think we should show her," Remus agrees. Sirius is right, Will has helped them so much and they wouldn't have anything done on the map without her. Just turning the map invisible was hard, and now they want to make the map show them where everyone in the school is. They'll need her help. "We should show her tomorrow, before classes start back for the week. Do you think that's a good idea?" Remus turns to James and Peter. Peter shrugs and James hesitates. "Do you not want to show her?" Remus asks James.

James shrugs. "I don't mind showing her, but what if she says we can't do it, what if it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Sirius says. "Hard maybe, but not impossible."

James seems to accept that and nods, "Alright, let's show Will the map then."

* * *

The following morning Remus puts the notebook with their drawings into his bag along with the blank map. They've only drawn part of the cover so far, each a bit too scared to start drawing the map just yet. They aren't sure how to fit the whole school onto the map, and they are afraid if they start it they won't be able to fix it if something is too big or too small.

Sirius is also set on making it completely unique, drawn unlike any other map anyone will ever see. He and James have taken it upon themselves to figure out how they are going to do that.

For a Sunday morning the Grand Staircase is pretty busy, James bumps passed several students, making room for himself and his friends as he leads the way down to Will's office. Will opens the door after the first knock.

"Oh! Hello!" She says, clearly a bit surprised to see the boys so early. "What are you four doing down here?"

"We want to show you something," Remus says.

James and Sirius let themselves into the office and take their normal seats. Will chuckles and shows Remus and Peter to their seats. "Have you had breakfast? I was thinking of having something brought up. I can get you boys something too."

"Thanks," Remus says. He's suddenly feeling nervous. What will Will say about the map? Will she like it? Will she think it's a dumb idea? Even if she did she probably wouldn't tell them.

Will leaves the room for a moment, but it doesn't take her long to return. "Breakfast and tea will be here in a moment." She sits down at her desk. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Well..." Remus says, unsure where to start.

"Before we show you," James interrupts, "we wanted to make sure you will be here next year."

Will frowns for a moment, but then nods in reasurance, "I promise I will be teaching at this school next year, and I don't break promises."

All four boys grin. Before they can say anything else a houseelf appears carrying a tray of food. "Breakfast, ma'am," he says.

James and Sirius gawk at the house elf. Will takes the tray from him and he leaves the room quickly.

"You boys act like you've never seen a house elf before," Will chuckles as she hands them their food.

"I have," Sirius says, "I just never realized Professors had house elves at the school."

"Who do you think does all the cooking for the school?" Will laughs.

"House elves cook all the food?" James asks in disbeleif. "I keep telling Mum we need to get a house elf. They're super useful. But she says she likes cooking and cleaning herself. I don't get it." He seems to be talking more to himself than anyone in the room, so Remus clears his throat and pulls the notebook out of his bag.

"This is what we wanted to show you," he says. He leans foward and sets the notebook on Will's desk.

Will looks at it curioulsy for a moment, chewing slowly on her breakfast, clearing trying to figure out if the notebook is some sort of prank. She finally decides it isn't and picks it up, flipping it open to the first page.

At first the pages seemed to be covered in random lines and words all scrunched together and drawn at random, but the longer one studies it the more clear it becomes. The lines all form hallways and corridors and classrooms. Small words like "tap twice" sit by tiny statue drawings or a random word is written beside a portrait. Instructions on how to open secret passages.

Will flips through a couple pages, trying to figure out why Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter have decided to draw parts of the castle.

Remus reaches into his bag again and pulls out the blank parchment that the map is on. He also sets it on Will's desk.

Will raises her eyebrow at it. "What's this?" she asks curiously.

"This is what you've been helping us with," James says.

"I've been helping you with it?" Will asks, suprised. "How so?"

"Tap it with your wand and say 'The Marauders'," Remus says.

"The Marauders?"

"Well," Sirius sighs, "We haven't actually come up with something interesting to say yet, so for now it's just 'The Marauders'."

Will picks up the blank parchment, confused but intrigued. "I'm not following, sorry," she says.

"Just tap it with your wand and say the words," Sirius insist.

Will does as instructed. Words start to flow onto the page, along with a drawing of the Castle. "The Marauders Map" is scrawled across the top. Will looks at the map in amazement, genuinely surprised at how well the boys have done at masking it with Charms and Arithmancy spell.

"That's all we've gotten so far," Remus speaks up. "We want to add more to the front of it. Maybe our names or something. We aren't sure yet."

"All of the little maps in the notebook are going to be one large map on the inside," Sirius explains. "We've been working on it for a couple years now."

"It's very impressive," Will says, still in awe. "What's it for?" She can't help but ask.

"It started as something small," Remus explains, "we know the school has some small passages in between the walls. We wanted to keep track of them. Then it sort of grew into a map of the entire school."

"We want to make it more useful though," Sirius continues for Remus. "We realized last night that it would be useful if we were able to see where we were on the map."

"That would be very impressive," Will nods, turning back to the notebook. "I knew you boys were up to no good," Will grins to herself as she looks at the drawings in the notebook. "So what is it you want to do with it, explain that to me more."

"We want it to show us where we are in the school. We want to be able to find each other on it," Remus says, telling a half-truth. They decided not to tell Will they want to use the map as a way to see where Professors and Prefects are at night. Even though Will is more lenient with the rules than other Professors, they are sure she wouldn't approve of them sneaking around the school at night causing trouble.

"I can see how that would be useful," Will nods. "It is a big castle." She stops turning the pages and narrows her eyebrows as she studies a page. "Is this the Ravenclaw tower?"

She glances up at the four of them, who all share a sheepish grin.

"No." James, Remus, and Sirius all say at once.

"Hmm, right," Will moves on, turning the page again. Choosing to ignore the guilty look all three boys share. "These are really good maps. How do you plan to put all of them onto that parchment, I don't think it's large enough."

"We haven't figured that out yet," Remus admits. "That's why we've only drawn the cover."

"We were hoping you could help us with that," James admits. "As well as maybe teaching us a way to track eachother on it."

"Both will be hard," Will assures them. "Yet somehow I don't doubt you four can do it."

All four boys share excited grins. Remus turns back to Will. "We need your help though, you can't leave."

"Why do you keep saying I'm leaving? I already promised you I'm not."

"We're just making sure," Sirius says.

"Plus we know we are you're favorites," James grins.

"Professor's can't choose favorites," Will says as if she's been coaxed into saying so. The Marauders all share smiles again and try to hide them through bites of food and sips of tea. Will smiles to herself and hands the notebook back. "I believe you four are missing some places. You can't map the whole school if you don't have all the rooms."

"Could you tell us where they are?" James asks a bit too excitedly, food flying from his mouth as he speaks. "Sorry," he adds when he realizes he forgot to swallow his food before speaking.

Will grins to herself as if she knows a secret. "Well..." she says slowly, pushing her glasses back up her nose and studying the notebook again, "you are missing at least one common room from what I can see, as well as some Professors quarters and offices."

"You'll tell us where they are?" James asks excitedly, remembering to swallow his food first this time.

"That would be unprofessional of me," Will says matter-of-factly. "However, I can tell you to explore the basements a bit more. There's nothing wrong with a bit of exploring."

"Thanks," James says with a grin.

"Also," Will adds, "I believe a certain polterguist knows the way into the kitchens, I've noticed you don't have those as well. It may be hard to get the answer out of him though."

"We can handle Peeves," Sirius assures Will.

"I thought you might be able too," Will hands the notebooks and map back. Remus clears the map quickly then puts it back into his back. "Off you go then, I have some work to grade and you four need to start exploring more."

The Marauders make their way out of Will's office, all excited and pleased with their idea to tell Will about the map. They never expected her to give them hints on where to search for the Hufflepuff Common Room and the kitchens. They start their way downstairs.

"I think she's staying," Remus says with a smile as he and his friends enter the basements.

"She said she doens't break promises," James points out. They turn down a hallway they've never explored before, looking for anything that might be an enterance to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

They pass several Hufflepuff students, so they are sure they are close, but all of them seem to be coming from different directions. A girl came up the second hallway on the right, but a boy came up from the fifth. Two other students came from a hallway on the left.

They pass several interesting looking paintings. They all seem friendly enough but they never ask for a password or even give a some sort of hint that they have found an entrance to a Common Room. Several barrels sit in a corner, but after examining them for a few minutes they decide they are simply stored there. Sirius was able to get behind the barrels and they move around too easily to be part of a doorway.

"I think we are in the right area of the school," Remus says, "maybe a couple of us could follow someone down here with James's cloak."

"I like that idea," James nods. "We'll be walking around down here for hours."

As they make their way back into the Entrance Hall James suddenly grins wickedly and stops his friends from starting up the stairs. "Wait, it's Snivellus," James grins.

"Where?" Sirius asks, turning to trying to follow James's eye-line. "I don't see him."

"Right there," James points out Snape in the mix of several Slytherin students chatting. "Seems he's made a couple friends," James trails off and seems to be plotting something in his head. He scans the room but comes up with nothing he can use. "I'm thinking maybe we just give him a small hex to embarrass him. He's getting too comfortable with his Slytherin buddies, we wouldn't want him getting any ideas that he's normal."

Remus and Peter each roll their eyes and take a couple cautious steps away from James and Sirius as they both scheme on what they can do. Finally they settle on a simple jinx.

James pulls out his wand and clears his throat, then he flicks his wand in Snape's direction and says the jinx. Within seconds Snape's trousers are around his ankles. Laughter erupts around the room as his Slytherin friends point at his underwear, laughing like hyenas and drawing the attention of other students passing through the Entrance Hall.

Snape turns a violent shade of red and hastily pulls his pants back up, but it's too late, everyone has already seen. Holding his pants up he starts to make a beeline for the Dungeons.

Sirius shouts out over the laughter in the Hall, "Aww, don't be embarrassed Snivellus!" James cackles beside him and watches as Snape disappears from the laughter. "Good one," Sirius says to a still cackling James.

"Let's go," Remus says as he attempts to hide a smile. It was pretty funny. Luckily he doesn't have to ask his friends twice and they follow him up the stairs away from the dying laughter.


	91. Warnings

Severus Snape sits on his bed, the large green curtains drawn around him so he's secluded from the other boys in his year. He has his wand pointed at his pillow and mutters spells under his breath. He reads his notes scrawled around the pages of his potions book. He's always been rather rubbish at Charms, but he'd discovered that's because they are too precise. He's not half bad at magic, but he needs some leeway with his work. He isn't the best at following instructions. In fact, in potions class, he's found that most of the instructions are completely wrong. He's found many better ways of creating the potions when he does it his own way. That's why he wants to make his own spells, because the ones he's been learning in class aren't for him. It makes him look like a bad wizard.

The more he fiddles with spells the more he discovers the darker the spell, the easier it is. In fact 'dark magic' doesn't require nearly as much work as the stupid little spells the Professors teach. They're still hard to perform (and even harder to make) but they don't require the caster to be so perfect. He doesn't have to hold his wand at an exact angle or flick his wrist at a certain syllable in the spell. He can relax and actually have fun while casting the spell and not stress about the technicalities of it.

"Oi, Snape!" Goyle calls from the other side of his bed curtains. "Malfoy says we need to be in his dorm."

"Alright," Severus says as he scribbles down a thought for a spell. "Be there in a minute." He hears the other boys in his dorm shuffle through the door before emerging from his bed and stowing his books and notes into his beaten up hand-me-down trunk. He stows his wand in his inner jacket pocket and makes his way out of the room.

The small hallway for the boys' dorms only has a couple people in it. Cousins Narcissa and Regulus Black. It's not uncommon to see Narcissa in the boys' dorms, but seeing her and Regulus together is surprisingly rare and it takes Severus back. In fact, Narcissa seems to be threatening Regulus, who is backed against the cold stone wall, his eyes wide in fright. His fingers settle just on the handle of his wand. Narcissa towers over him, her thin frame making her seem taller than she really is.

Neither notice Severus as he hovers in the third year doorway.

"Just make sure he gets it," Narcissa snarls.

"Or what?" Regulus challenges back bravely despite his frightened look.

"Malfoy will half to twist his arm a bit and make him."

"I'd like to see him try," Regulus spits.

Narcissa jabs the tip of her wand into Regulus's chest. Not wanting to see anyone get murdered right in front of him Severus closes the door loudly, drawing attention to himself.

"Oh, hi," he says as if he just noticed the both of them in the hallway. Narcissa drops her wand from Regulus's chest and glares at Severus while Regulus looks relieved. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm just running a bit late for the meeting."

"So is he," Narcissa says, glaring back down at Regulus. There's a long moment where both Blacks glare sharply at each other, then Narcissa walks down the hallway and out of the dorms.

Regulus straightens himself up then makes his way out of the dorms.

"Aren't you going to the meeting?" Severus asks him.

"No," Regulus snaps, slamming the door behind him.

Severus makes his way to the seventh year dorm by himself, and when he finds his seat Lucius Malfoy starts the meeting.

"I've compiled a list. On it are all Professors and staff who are mudbloods," Malfoy says. "The Muggle Studies Professor-" There's a couple hisses and boos around the room, "the Arithmancy Professor, and the guy who visits the school to teach Apparition. Also the caretaker, Filtch, is a filthy squib." This earns a couple more hisses and boos and nasty laughs. "That's four staff members trying to teach _us_ magic when they shouldn't even been allowed to perform it themselves. That's why I've asked for something to be done about it."

"What?" Parkinson asks eagerly. "What are we going to do?"

"You get to watch," Malfoy says, "as Mudbloods and blood-traitors finally see who is more powerful."

"How's that going to happen?" Easton asks eagerly.

Malfoy grins, "I can't tell you, but if you want to see the show be in Hogsmeade this weekend."

* * *

Regulus crossed through the dark common room. A few Slytherin students sit in the large black couches or stand by the large windows that look out into the lake. Regulus looks past them all gloomily. It's not that he hates being a Slytherin. It's a great honor to follow in so many powerful wizards footsteps. Regulus just wishes the Common Room was more like his brother's.

Over the summer holiday Sirius droned on and on about how great the Gryffindor Common Room is. Sirius did it to get a rise out of their parents, but no one in the house knows (and Regulus wouldn't dare tell them) that he thinks living in the tower would be amazing. Sirius talked about the views from the tower and about the winding staircase up to the dorms. He talked about the fireplace, which seems much cozier than the one in the Slytherin Common Room. The whole Common Room seems brighter and more cheerful than Slytherins.

Regulus pushes the daydreams of the Gryffindor Common Room aside and makes his way up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. It'll be hard to even find Sirius. Everyone in the school is bustling about, most classes are over for the day but dinner isn't served for another hour.

Regulus decides to go to the Grand Staircase. He doesn't know exactly where the Gryffindor Common Room is, but he knows it's a tower, that must mean the entrance is on a higher floor.

After wondering on the staircase for a couple minutes Regulus spots the girl with fiery red hair that Snape hangs out with. The muggle-born girl in Gryffindor. Regulus races up to her, taking her off guard when he reaches her. For a moment she seems to be reaching for her wand, so Regulus explains himself quickly.

"You're in Sirius Black's year, right?" He asks. "I'm his brother, I need to find him."

The red hair girl relaxes and studies Regulus for a second, she tries to be subtle about it but Regulus notices.

She nods. "I know Sirius," she says kindly.

"Good," Regulus says, "you don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"He and his friend Potter got detention in class today, McGonagall kept them after class to write lines."

"Thanks," Regulus says before turning on his heels and rushing back down the stairs toward the Transfiguration classroom.

It doesn't take him long to make it to the room, and when he does he's greeted by two of Sirius's friends sitting agaisnt the wall by the door.

"Regulus?" Remus Lupin chimes, half in surprise and half excited. "What are you doing here?" He jumps to his feet.

"I need to talk to Sirius. It's important."

"He and James have to write lines, they were enchanting paper cranes and making them fly around the room. They've been in there about twenty minutes, it shouldn't be much longer," Lupin explains. Then he adds, "is something wrong?"

"Family stuff," Regulus tries to say casually. And to try and prove it's not big deal he adds a small shrug. Lupin frowns skeptically but leaves it be.

"You're welcome to join us while we wait, pleanty of room on the ground," he half chuckles, retaking his seat beside Peter Pettigrew.

Regulus nods and sits down across from Lupin and Pettigrew.

"Why are you two waiting?" Regulus can't help but ask. Surely they have better things to be doing than waiting on their friends to get out of detention.

"We're going to find Peeves when they get finished," Lupin explains.

"That annoying Poltergeist? Why?"

"He's going to show us the way to the kitchens," Pettigrew grins.

Regulus frowns but doesn't have time to ask why they would want to find the kitchens, Potter comes bursting through the classroom door and the moment he does he rounds on Lupin.

"How is it _we_ got stuck writing lines when _you_ threw the first crane?" Potter half-shouts. Lupin grins cheekily and pulls a small paper crane out of his bag, tossing it to Potter. Potter catches it and crinkles it up in his fist in faux anger while muttering under his breath things like " _Always me getting caught"_ and " _Never Moony!"_

"What's going on out here," Sirius asks, practically swinging around the edge of the doorway and greeting his friends.

Regulus jumps to his feet, drawing attention to himself.

"Reg!"Sirius grins happily. But the grin doesn't last long, the look on Regulus face makes his brother's grin fall flat. "What's happened?" He asks seriously.

"I need to talk to you," Regulus says.

Sirius's friends quickly tell him goodbye and make their way to the courtyard, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asks.

"No," Regulus admits. He quickly checks that the door to McGonagall's classroom is tightly closed before saying, "Narcissa has been giving me a hard time."

Sirius' jaw clinches tightly. "Why? What's she done?"

"She wants you to give up Andromeda's hiding place," Regulus says.

"I don't know where she's at," Sirius says.

"Her parents and sisters think you do," Regulus says. "And they want to find her."

"And kill her," Sirius says sharply. "You do realize that's what they'll do right? They're not going to welcome her back into the family with open arms. She married Tonks, a muggle-born wizard. They won't forgive her for that, Reg."

"I know," Regulus says, "but Narcissa wants you to know that if you don't write Aunt Druella and tell her where Andromeda is that she'll hurt you. Or Lucius Malfoy will for her."

"Let him try," Sirius snarls.

"That's what I said."

"Really?" Sirius half grins. "You said that?"

Regulus nods, but then reminds Sirius what's important, "Just tell them something, anything you know about where she's at."

"I don't know anything," Sirius stresses, "I'm not lying about that."

"Then you need to find out something," Regulus warns.

* * *

The following day during their study period Severus stares blankly down at his textbook and taps his quill nervously on the table.

"Sev... Sev... Severus!" Lily says, waving her hand in front of his face. "You in there?" She asks.

"Yeah, sorry..." Severus says.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks.

"Let's stay at the school tomorrow," Severus blurts out.

"What?" Lily asks.

"I don't want to go to Hogsmeade," Severus says.

Lily scrunches her brow, "Why?"

"It's just," he pauses, realizing he hasn't come up for a good excuse, "it's... we..."

Lily suddenly looks cross. "It's your stupid Slytherin friends again, isn't it? Talking bad about me behind my back?"

"No," Severus says, then he drops his voice and looks around him to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation. "Something is going to happen, Lily. Something bad."

"Bad?" Lily asks, rolling her eyes. "Is Easton or Goyle is going to try to hex me? I can take care of myself, Sev."

"Lily, listen. Malfoy is planning something."

"Malfoy? The Slytherin Seeker?"

Severus nods. "He's in charge of-" Severus stops himself.

"In charge of what?" Lily asks.

"He just doesn't like Muggle-Borns, alright? I don't want you to get hurt."

Lily studies Severus for a moment and realizes he's actually really worried about something. "Sev, what's going on?"

"We just need to be at the castle tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, but shouldn't we tell a Professor? If Malfoy is planning something they should know."

Severus shakes his head, "No, Lily, we can't tell. They'd know I told you, then they'd hurt you or me for it. We can't tell, alright?"

Lily looks concerned, "Is anyone going to get hurt?"

Severus isn't sure, but he can't risk Lily telling any of the Professors. "No," Severus lies, "I just don't want you there."

* * *

 **AN: Alright, this felt like a pretty short chapter, but the next one is long (5,000+ words) so I hope that makes up for it!**


	92. Hogsmeade Attack

It's the last weekend for students to go to Hogsmeade Village and the entire school is excited to go. Ramsay goes around reminding all of his Quidditch Players to make sure they buy anything they need for the following weekend when they play their final match for the Cup.

Sirius and James debate if Sirius should come to the village. Most of the Professors will be there, as it's their last weekend to visit Hogsmeade as well. Remus and Peter are against the idea of Sirius coming to the village. The risk of him being spotted is too high, but he and James seem to be fine taking that risk. Finally they settle on Sirius only coming for the last hour of their visit.

The weather is decent, and most students settle on only wearing a small jacket over a t-shirt. Sirius grumbles about the unfairness of it all, and how he'll be spending most of his day inside, but despite that he wishes his friends a good time.

James, Remus, and Peter each follow the large group of Gryffindor's downstairs and out into the courtyard. Professor's check that only those with permission are making there way to the village, and James gives an over enthusiastic wave to Professor McGonagall as she spots the three of them.

"You almost make it look obvious that Sirius plans on sneaking into the Village again," Remus expresses.

"Do not," James argues back.

It doesn't take long for the three of the boys to reach Hogsmeade. It's busier than ever, but that doesn't stop them from going to Zonko's Joke Shop. James starts looking at the new items on the shelves and grins when he sees a new set of Meddling Mice. Meddling Mice scurry around rooms unnoticed, they mostly tie shoelaces together or terrorize pets; but the newest editions are suppose to take anything it finds on someone's floor, such as a pencil or a ring, and bring it back to you.

James picks up the box of mice and counts them, four in all, those should last a couple months. They only work for a couple weeks each before they get worn out and die.

"What should we get Sirius?" Remus asks.

"I think he'll want to come back in here," James says.

"He'll only have an hour, would he want to spend it in here or in Honeydukes? It's too busy for him to shop at both."

James scratches his chin, thinking and looking around the overcrowded shop. "You make a good point. But I think he'll be happy with whatever candy we buy him, we better let him shop in here by himself."

James picks out a couple more items he 'has to have' then the three of them get in line to pay. Once they leave the shop Remus drags both of his friends into the Quill and Parchment shop so he can pick up enough supplies for the rest of the school year.

"Exams are coming up, we'll be writing several essays this month," Remus explains, and he encourages his friends to buy more parchment as well. James rolls his eyes, not wanting to spend his money on something boring like parchment. It doesn't stop him from buying Peter a new roll as well though.

"Thank you, James," Peter says as he puts his new roll of parchment into his bag with a grin. "Can we go to Honeydukes now?" Peter asks, practically licking his lips thinking about all the sugary sweets.

As the three boys make their way back onto the busy streets James looks around, trying to find someone.

"Sirius wouldn't be here yet," Remus says, thinking James is looking for his best mate.

"I'm not looking for Sirius," James explains. "I'm looking for Evans."

"Why?" Remus asks.

"I was going to offer to buy her whatever she wants," James grins. "How could she possibly say no!"

"You're an idiot," Remus chuckles, but he also looks around for Evans fiery red hair. "I don't see her out here mate, she's probably in a shop."

"Hopefully in this one," James says as he opens the door to the Honeydukes Sweet Shop. He half expects the owner to turn them away it's so busy inside, but it seems the owner isn't bothered by the crowds and welcomes them with a large grin.

"All lollies are on sale!" He says to them as they pass by.

Peter grins in excitement and starts hunting for the flavors he wants. James and Remus stick close together, picking out candy both for themselves and trying to find stuff for Sirius as well.

"He didn't like the raspberry tarts last time, remember," Remus says as James starts to fill a bag with sour-tarts for Sirius.

"Oh, right. Any other flavors he didn't like?"

Remus shakes his head no and squeezes his way around some older students to get to the wall of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. As he fills up a couple bags he overhears the older students conversation.

"Madam Rosmerta's is already really busy," the blonde hair girl says.

"How long was the wait?" The girl with brown hair asked.

"Thirty minutes, she says it'll probably get busier around lunchtime."

Remus squeezes his way back past the girls and finds James and Peter filling a bag with lolly-pops.

"If we want to eat at Madam Rosmerta's we better go now," Remus informs them both and explains what he overheard.

"I'll stay here and pay for the sweets if you both want to go get in line to wait for a table," James says.

They shuffle their bags around, James taking all the candy and Peter and Remus taking everything they've already paid for from other shops. They part ways and James gets into yet another never-ending line.

"Quite a lot of sugar here," the owner of the shop jokes when James finally reaches the counter. "Stocking up for the rest of the school year?"

"Just through next weekend," James says. The shop owners laughs, thinking James is joking, but James is positive he and his friends with devour all the candy within a week.

James starts to dig for the coins in his pocket to pay when someone outside screams. He, along with everyone else in the shop, turns to look out the windows.

There's a pause, then more screaming. The people closest to the front doors and windows step farther back into the shop, concerned. Older students move cautiously forward with their wands out.

It's silent in the shop, then within seconds there's several more screams from outside as people start to run by the windows in a panic.

"Everyone stay back!" The shop owner yells as he makes for the door. When he touches the handle a spell cracks into the door from the outside, sending an echoing thud around the shop. The shop owner jumps back from the door. More screams echo down the street and a couple students make their way into the shop in a panic. Several spells speed by the windows, flashing red, yellow, and green.

James steps forward, someone grabs his arm and he faintly hears them telling him to stop. But he shrugs them off and in seconds is standing beside the shop owner at the door. Closer to the windows James can see cloaked figures marching down the street, their wands out. People are darting into buildings or helping up friends who fell over in the mad rush of people trying to get out of the way.

"Step back," the shop owner pushes James back and flicks his wand. The curtains on the windows snap closed and the door locks.

"We have to let the people trapped out there inside!" James says. He grabs at the latch on the door. The shop owner grabs James' arm to stop him, and for a moment they are tangled together as James tries to rip away from the store owner to open the latch.

The windows explode inwards. James is thrown backward and hits the ground hard. His ears ring and his face and arms sting from the shards of glass that showered onto him. Everything around him seems to be spinning. Through the ringing in his ears he hears loud screams and shrieks, both from the people behind him in the shop and those still trapped on the streets with the cloaked attackers.

"Remus, Peter," James says, thinking only of his friends who could be trapped outside. He climbs clumsily onto his feet, the whole floor feels as if it's shifting under his feet, and more colorful spells and curses fly by the windows in front of him. As he makes his way onto his feet someone wraps an arm around his chest and pulls him back. "Let me go!" James yells at the person. His elbow catches their ribs and he's released. He makes it as far as the door before a hooded figure wearing a mask steps up to the broken windows.

James freezes and looks up at the wizard. James can't see under the mask, but he can see the person's eyes, and they scan the shop.

Someone behind James whispers a weak, "please." The hooded figure scans the room one last time, then with a small crack he apperates and is gone. James doesn't hesitate, the moment the attacker is gone he steps up into the windowsill, ignores the shouts for him to stop, and jumps down onto the road. All around the streets are packages and bags people dropped while running. Glass and broken shop signs lay shattered on the streets.

A witch sits up agaisnt a building crying, there is a large gash over one of her eyes.

A Hogwarts student sits half hidden behind a pillar and clutches his side.

Two elder wizards help each other into a pub, trying to reach saftey.

There are some cries and pleads for help in back alleys.

James glances around for help and his eyes settle on two bodies farther up the street and his stomach drops. Don't let them be dead. James steps hesitantly up to one of the bodies. It's a man, his eyes are open but he stares blankly up at the sky.

"Step back!" A booming voice yells. James turns to see Hagrid rushing down the street. "Step away from 'em."

James listens to Hagrid and steps back away from the body. Other people start to filter out onto the shops. Chatter starts up instantly and a couple people scream when they see the lifeless bodies.

James scans the crowd around him and realizes some of the people are covered in blood. He then remembers he's covered in cuts as well, and wonders if he looks as bad as some of the other people around him. He looks down at his shaking hands and arms, each covered with small cuts.

The crowd grows in the matter of seconds, an elder witch steps over to James, "We're taking anyone who is injured over in the hotel," she says calmly as she places a kind hand on James' shoulder. She guides him toward the hotel, James follows without argument but scans the crows for Remus and Peter.

"I have to find my mates," he says.

"We'll find them," the witch says kindly. She stops to inform someone else to come to the hotel as well. When they stop James is able to see through the crowd of people and sees the other body on the ground. It's a woman with blonde hair and large glasses. For a moment James doesn't recognize her, because her face is so lifeless and expressionless.

"Is that-" but he's ushered forward and into the hotel before he can finish his question.

Inside the hotel James is ushered to sit down on one of the couches, he does so and is left alone. Moments later a wizard walks by carrying towels and hands one to James.

"We'll be with you in a moment," the wizard assures him. James looks around the room, the people with critical injuries are being helped first. James wipes his arms and grits his teeth as he pulls a couple small pieces of glass from his skin. He feels his face and flinches as the cuts sting under the pressure of the towel.

Around him everyone is talking, some people more loud than others. One younger wizard, probably a sixth or seventh year from Hogwarts, speaks the loudest.

"My mum tried to warn the Ministry of these attacks, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Shush boy, you don't know what you're speaking about," and older wizard says.

"I do too! They were clearly You-Know-Who's followers. And my mum tried to tell the Ministry. There were signs that Death Eaters would attack a village!"

At that Professor Dumbledore walks into the Hotel, everyone falls silent, including the young boastful wizard. James stands quickly, wanting to tell Dumbledore about Will, but Dumbledore passes James quickly and walks over to a witch who is unconscious, a large gash in her neck.

"We can move those who are critically injured up to the Hospital Wing at the school. If any of my students are here, I'll send you with Professor Slughorn to the hospital wing, he's waiting just outside. All the students are being escorted up to the school now."

James, and nine other Hogwarts students, step outside to find Professor Slughorn. As they walk up the street James watches as and the dead are moved into a building and out of the public eye.

James' stomach does a weird flip. It is Will. She's draped lifelessly in someone's arms.

The walk back up to the school goes quickly because James doesn't remember any of it. His head swims with questions and images from what just happened. He vaguely remembers entering the school and being escorted up to the Hospital Wing. Only when he's being sat down in a chair does he come too.

The Hospital Wing is full of people, some of them students, some of them adults from Hogsmeade Village. Professors rush around the room, their wands out and potions in hand.

"I'm fine," James tells Professor McGonagall as she comes rushing over to him. "Take care of them first."

"Potter, your face and arms are covered in scratches," McGonagall says, "let me fix it quickly."

The doors to the Hospital Wing are opened and the unconscious witch from the hotel is brought in. Madam Pompfry rushes over to the bed they lay her in.

"She was hit with a curse, we can't mend the wound. She'll bleed out," a frantic man says. Someone rushes over and closes the curtains around the bed so all onlookers can't see.

James is half standing, trying to look around McGonagall to see what's happening. McGonagall places a firm hand on James' shoulder and makes him sit back down. McGonagall waves her wand over James and mutters enchantments as she works.

"Professor," James starts.

"Not now, Potter," McGonagall says.

"But Professor,"

"Potter."

James falls silent and lets McGonagall work, she mends his face slowly, leaving him covered with prickly feelings. When she moves on to his arms things go much faster. When she finishes she says, "Anywhere else, Potter?"

"No, Professor," James says. "Will, she was-"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss it, I'm sorry Potter. I know you were close. I believe your friends are waiting for you out in the corridor. Wash up and go see them." And with that she rushes off to help another student.

James jumps to his feet and out the door, he doesn't bother washing the blood off himself, he can see his arms have traces of it, and can only imagine is face fared as badly as them. The corridor is packed with Hogwarts students trying to get into the Hospital Wing to see their friends.

James draws attention, and people rush him with questions.

"Oi! Give the man some room to breathe!" Sirius shouts over the crowd. Moments later he's standing beside James. "Bloody hell, mate. They didn't give you anything to wash up?"

"Uh, yeah, but- Let's get going," James says. They push their way through the crowd and finally people figure out James isn't going to tell them what's happening inside the hospital. Remus and Peter are waiting outside the crowd of people, and Remus rushes over to James and throws his arms around him.

"We didn't know what happened to you!" He says, pulling away from James quickly in embarrassment. James pauses a moment then pulls Remus back in with one arm for another hug.

"I came looking for you!" James half laughs in exhaustion.

"Remus filled me in on what happened," Sirius says, "but from the panic going around I would have been able to figure it out anyway."

"Will's dead," James says. Peter squeaks. Remus's eyes go wide, and Sirius curses. "I- I saw her body. She was just laying there. It had to be a killing curse. There wasn't a scratch on her."

A man rushes passed the boys quickly. They fall silent and watch him turn the corner.

"This is bad," Remus says. "Death Eaters just attacked Hogsmeade. People died." It seems it just hit Remus then what had happened. His mind finally caught up with what James had said. "Are you sure it was Will? James, it couldn't have been Will you saw!"

The man rushes back passed them.

"Let's not talk about it here," Sirius says. Remus seems unable to move, so Sirius grabs his arms and pulls him along. They run down the corridors, which are eerily empty for the middle of the day. They find themselves at the Room of Requirements, not really meaning to go there but ending up there.

When they make their way into the room James steps into the bathroom and finally looks in a mirror. His face is smudged in blood, all the small cuts from the shattered window are gone thanks to Professor McGonagall, but there are plenty of signs that they were there. James turns the water on and scrubs his face and arms in the sink, and when he's clean he walks back into the main room.

Remus is sitting on the couch, he holds the Arithmancy notes Will had helped them with, staring at them blankly.

Peter sits curled up in the armchair, looking on the verge of tears, and Sirius flips channels. WWN is silent, to no surprise, but a few Ministry channels are coming in.

" _It was an attack on Hogsmeade Village,"_ the wizard on the other end is saying. " _Death Eaters, You-Know-Who's loyal followers attacked Hogsmeade Village just an hour ago."_

James frowns, it's already been an hour? It felt like just moments ago. Or maybe it felt like days ago? James doesn't know how he feels.

 _"Unfortunately it was a weekend students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were visiting the village. There is no news yet on if any of the students were seriously injured. The Ministry was noted of three deaths, but they were reported as adults, not students. No names have been released, and no persons have been taken into custody at this time."_

Sirius flips the radio off, hearing what he wanted to know.

Remus suddenly throws his notebook across the room. It hits the wall and falls to the floor.

"Moony..." James says cautiously, walking over and placing a hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus takes his face in his hands and leans down. He mumbles something into his palms but it's impossible to understand, then suddenly he is crying.

James jumps over the back of the couch and sits down beside Remus. He puts an arm over his shoulders and Sirius moves quickly to crouch down in front of his friend. He puts his hands on Remus's knees.

"It'll be ok, Remus," he says gently.

"No it won't be." Remus picks up head up and looks at Sirius. "It won't be ok, Sirius. None of this is ok. Death Eaters can't just start walking into villages, kill people, then leave and never be caught. It was Will, Sirius. _Will!_ Not some person we never knew and read their name in the Daily Prophet. Today it was Will, what if tomorrow it's you or James or Peter? Clearly the Ministry doesn't have this as under control as they say they do, or this would have never happened. Good people are going to keep dying and there's nothing we can do about it. It's just not fair."

James opens his mouth to say something, but Remus stands up quickly, wipes the tears away, and walks toward the door. "We need to get back to the Common Room, see if any new information is being passed around."

Halfway back to the Gryffindor Tower Professor McGonagall meets them in the corridor.

"Mr. Black, I need a word," she says. Sirius steps toward her without asking why. "I want the three of you back in the Common Room." She says to James, Remus, and Peter. "We don't need students wondering the corridors at this time. I'll send Black up to your dorm this evening." She studies Remus's face for a moment, taking in his red swollen eyes. Gently she says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin. I know she was one of your favorite Professors, she was a dear friend to us all."

Remus nods, then shuffles James and Peter forward toward the Common Room.

* * *

Sirius follows McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. They take the stairs up and once through the door Sirius is taken aback by the crowd inside. He scans the faces for a moment, taking them all in and figuring out quickly what they all have in common.

Lucius Malfoy, Thorfinn Rowle, Damocles Rowle, Tatter Goyle, Jonas Carrow, Janice Avery, Marcus Avery, Damien Flint, Julia Flint, Zayne Parkinson, Emanielle Parkinson, Narcissa Black, and Regulus Black. All of them Slytherins and decendents of the Sacred-Twenty eight.

Sirius was the last piece of the puzzle, the last Sacred-Twenty Eight to be shoved into the office. Except he wasn't a Slytherin. All of the others glared at him. Sirius matched their glare and was lead farther into the office by McGonagall's hand on his back.

Professor Slughorn stood near the back of the room. "Ah, you found him," he says when he spots Sirius. "Shall we get started then?"

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius asks, looking around the office. Dumbledore should be there, it is his office after all.

"I am here, Sirius," Dumbledore says, stepping out from a back room. He isn't alone; a thick, burly wizard with dark blue robes and pointed hat stands behind Dumbledore. "Not much to my own will, may I add. I told the Ministry this wasn't necessary, but they send Mr. Corrison here none-the-less. It seems, the trust I have in my students isn't enough for the Ministry today, and they insist on checking themselves."

"Checking?" Sirius asks, looking around the room at everyone else.

"What do you think?" Lucius Malfoy asks. "We're being investigated, all because we're pure-blood. We're the last people who should be treated like this."

"You're checking us for the mark, aren't you?" Sirius asks.

Mr. Corrison nods, "yes, I am."

"Black, I need your wand," McGonagall says, holding her hand out.

"Why?" Sirius asks defensively.

"We all had to give ours up," Jonas Carrow says, "shouldn't be any different for the special Gryffindor."

Sirius glowers at Carrow but pulls his wand out of his pocket and hands it to McGonagall. Mr. Corrison seems to finally decide it's safe to step out from behind Dumbledore's desk.

"I just need you to roll your sleeves up please."

"I'm wearing short sleeves," Emanielle Parkinson says nastily. She holds her arms out to prove her point. "Can I leave now?"

"Not yet, Ms. Parkinson. There's more to be discussed," Dumbledore says gently.

Those with short sleeves hold their arms out to prove they aren't marked, everyone else pulls their sleeves up obediently. Sirius tugs his up to his elbows and holds his wrist out. Mr. Corrison goes around to each individual student and studies their arms a moment. When he gets to Sirius he studies his arms then looks into Sirius's face.

"From my understanding, Mr. Black, you and your family don't get on."

"From my understanding," Sirius snaps back, "you're sticking your grimy Ministry nose into my personal business."

Regulus chocks back a laugh, and much to Sirius's surprise none of the Professors even flinch in disapproval. Mr. Corrison narrows his eyes, studies Sirius for another moment, then turns to Professor Slughorn.

"You too, I'm afraid."

Slughorn rolls his sleeves up. Mr. Corrison studies his wrist a moment then says, "Everyone is clear, thank you for your cooperation." Dumbledore leads Mr. Corrison back into the other room. All the students stand quietly for a moment, then Narcissa says,

"Can we leave?"

"Not yet, Ms. Black," Slughorn answers.

"We need to discuss the fact that I was attacked in the corridor," Lucius says coolly. Sirius barks a laugh and claps his hand over his mouth to stop himself. Lucius glares at him. "You find it funny that a Gryffindor student tried to jinx me?"

"I find it an interesting turn of events," Sirius claims. Lucius steps forward threateningly.

"Enough," McGonagall says firmly. "This is no time for fighting."

Sirius ignores her, "you want to have another go like we did at the wedding?" He asks Lucius.

"It wouldn't end so nicely for you this time," Lucius says.

"Boys..." Slughorn steps forward.

"I can't wait for the day I get to punch your ugly face," Sirius growls.

"Black, out of this office, now," McGonagall takes Sirius' arm and leads him out of the room. Outside the door she says, "Collect yourself. What happened today has everyone's temper running high. Picking fights will not help settle anything."

Sirius contemplates telling McGonagall everything right then. He could tell her the names of every single person he saw at Bellatrix's wedding. He knows a least thirty names of witches and wizards who are marked, and not all of them have the last name of a sacred-twenty eight. The Ministry doesn't know where to start looking, so they pick the easiest to start with, but they'll never find all the others if they only look into twenty eight families.

Sirius pushes the thought aside, if he told, he'd get even more innocent people hurt. His brother being one of them. He swallows hard, pushing back words that were about to come, then says, "I'm sorry, Professor."

"We need to return to the office, Professor Dumbledore has something he'd like to discuss with all of you." Sirius nods and follows his Professor back into the room. Dumbledore is just returning back into his office, he looks around the room and sees that everyone is still there. It only takes him a second, but it seems like he studies each and every face as he scans the room of students.

He steps toward his desk and lets out a small sigh as he looks down at a list of names. Sirius can only guess it's the list of students in this room. Finally Dumbledore speaks. "I'll make it clear to everyone that these recent attacks can not bring a rift between our students. All of you will be protected just as much as any other student in this school, there should be no reason you aren't. I do not wish to ask this of my students, and I don't expect any of you to step forward, if I were in your position I dare say I wouldn't either. But if you have any information on who could have been behind these attacks and wish to share, I will be here to listen."

There's a silence, and Sirius forces himself not to look at anyone else in the room, he keep his gaze on Dumbledore, but Dumbledore never looks at him, Dumbledore looks at the group of Slytherins. Dumbledore nods then says, "off to your Common Rooms. No students are to be out in the corridors for the rest of the day."

The Slytherins turn and leave, Sirius doesn't move and keeps his focus to the front of the room, but he can feel the eyes burning into the back of his head. Slughorn passes by him, offers an awkward reassuring smile, then follows the Slytherins out, he carries a bag filled with all their wands. Before the door closes Sirius can hear him saying "Just one moment please, I'll give these back downstairs."

With the door closed and only Sirius, McGonagall, and Dumbledore in the office Sirius can hear his heart beating. He looks down at his shoes, thinking hard. He can feel the tension as McGonagall and Dumbledore watch him.

Sirius swallows hard then looks up at Dumbledore. "He has more followers than the Ministry thinks. They're only scrapping the surface looking for his followers."

Dumbledore stays silent a moment as he studies Sirius face then nods, "Thank you, Sirius. Was there anything else you wanted to add."

Sirius bits his bottom lip, contemplating. "No, Professor," he says.

Dumbledore nods. "Off then, be with your friends."

The touches the tip of his wand to his head and Sirius watches as a white wispy strand comes from his temple and wraps around the tip of his wand. Dumbledore steps over to a large basin and drops it inside. Sirius opens his mouth to ask what that was, but McGonagall ushers him out of the room.


	93. The Day After

James is the first awake the morning following the attack. He checks the time and sees it's nearing noon. He dresses quietly so that Sirius, Remus, and Peter can continue to sleep. He slips out of the dorm and down the staircase. A small group of Gryffindor students sits around the room, each nodding at James as he passes by.

There's an odd silence around the castle. Everyone James passes talks in hushed voices; and they all seem to be slightly on edge or nervous. Almost every student third year or above was at Hogsmeade yesterday. All of them witnessed the attack and saw the injured and dead laying on the streets.

The reality of a war has washed over the school.

James is grateful that none of his Professors stop him on his way out of the castle. Gryffindor had a scheduled Quidditch Practice for the day, but due to attack and Will's death the upcoming Quidditch match has been canceled. This doesn't stop James from wanting to fly though. He wants to clear his head and be away from the rest of the school.

James finds the Gryffindor Quidditch Hut open. He steps just inside the door and watches Ramsay straightening up the messy hut.

"Potter," he says when he notices James hovering in the doorway. "I canceled practice, remember."

"I know," James nods. He steps into the hut and takes his Nimbus off the wall. "I wanted to go out on the pitch and fly around for an hour or so."

Ramsay waves James away and James walks out onto the pitch. He mounts his broom and kicks off the ground. Once he is in the air he feels better. He does some large circles around the pitch, and soon all he can think about is flying. The images and thoughts from yesterday are gone. He practices turning tightly around the goalpost and stadium stands. The closer he can cut his turns the better.

He doesn't know how long he's been in the air but it takes almost crashing into one of the goalpost to slow him down. He starts to glide down to the ground when something catches his eye.

Off in the distance he can see Hagrid's hut, and when he squints he can just make out Hagrid's massive shape and someone standing by him. James flies as far from the pitch as he dares. He doesn't want to fly too far away from the pitch, or he knows he could get into trouble for flying off the Quidditch grounds; but he wants to fly closer toward Hagrid's hut to watch what is happening.

James watches as Hagrid talks wildly. It seems to James that Hagrid is not happy about something.

James quickly flies back down the the Quidditch Hut and stows his broom away. He starts to jog toward Hagrid's hut, hoping to reach it before the other person leaves. He's halfway there when someone shouts for him.

"Oi! James!" James turns to find Sirius jogging to catch up to him.

"I saw Ramsay up at the castle. He said you were flying," Sirius says as he catches up with his best mate.

"I'm off to see Hagrid," James says. As they make their way down the path James explains what he saw, and before they make it too far down the hill they sprint off into the edge of the forest for cover.

"It's Davos," Sirius says as they come closer to Hagrid's hut. "He's back?"

"Something tells me it's not a friendly visit," James says.

Both boys creep around to the garden's back wall, staying low to the ground to not be spotted. Once they can hear what's being said they each sit against the wall and listen.

"- will not go!" They catch Hagrid say. "It's wrong! I ain't done anythin', an' you know it."

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but it's my job."

"An' I've got a job to do here. Can't jus' leave that now can I?"

"Hagrid, if I return to the Ministry without you, my boss will know you refused questioning. And if you refuse to speak now things will only be worse for you in the future. I have full reports from earlier this year stating that you are not a threat to anyone at this school, and that your past record should not be held against you. However-"

"Ain' being held against me, eh?" Hagrid booms.

"You have to understand that with Muggle-borns being murdered-"

Hagrid cuts Davos off again, "Aragog had nothin' to do with it last time and he had nothin' to do with it this time." Based on the shift in Hagrid's voice James and Sirius can tell Hagrid is suddenly very worried. "I ain't bein' framed again, am I?"

"Nothing that serious," Davos says reassuringly. "It's just precaution, Hagrid. I'll state again, with your past record the Ministry wants to check that you were not involved in anything that happened this weekend. If you simply come with me, you'll be cleared in a couple days."

There's a pause, then Hagrid says. "Let me sort out my hut, then I'll come with you."

James and Sirius each sit waiting quietly while they hear Fang bark and Hagrid grumbling under his breath. It's only a couple minutes later Hagrid and Davos start up the path toward the school. James and Sirius wait another couple minutes to make sure Hagrid and Davos aren't going to turn back before they make their way up to the castle themselves.

* * *

Remus is the last to wake up, he opens his eyes and checks his watch. 12:57.

He rolls over and sees that Sirius and James are both gone, but Peter sits on his bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Remus asks lazily from his pillow.

Peter holds up the cover of his Herbology textbook for Remus to see. "I'm trying to finish this chapter for Herbology. I can't stay focused on it though."

"I don't think Professor Sprout will expect us to have read it," Remus says, finally sitting up and stretching. "Do you know where James and Sirius went?"

Peter shakes his head, "they were gone when I woke up."

"Are you hungry?" Remus asks, his own stomach growling a bit. He hadn't ate anything all day yesterday.

"Starving," Peter admits.

"Let's get some lunch." Both boys dress into their robes then make their way into the Common Room. Several students stand around the bulletin board. Remus squeezes into a spot and reads the large poster that covers most of the other announcements.

 **A service will be held for Professor Wilmington in the Great Hall this afternoon at 6:00PM.**

Remus stops reading, he doesn't want to read anything else on the notice. It feels too soon to say goodbye to Will. He moves across the room to Peter, pushing the thought of Will being gone out of his mind.

"Let's go eat."

* * *

Over half the school is eating lunch. Remus and Peter make their way halfway up the Gryffindor table before realizing James and Sirius are nowhere to be found.

"I hope they are ok." Peter's voice quivers.

"I'm sure they are fine," Remus says as he takes an empty spot at the table.

Several copies of The Daily Prophet sit abandoned around the table. Remus's eyes linger on one. He knows the front page will be about yesterday's attack. Would the article talk about Will and the other two people who died? Would the article mention a war? Remus peals his eyes away from the copy of the paper and turns back toward Peter, who is just as hungry as Remus is and shoving an entire sandwich into his mouth.

Five minutes later James and Sirius make their way into the Great Hall. James's hair is ruffled up and messier than normal, a sign he'd been flying.

He takes a seat beside Remus and steals a cracker off his plate and shoving it into his mouth. "I'm starving!" He announces as he starts to get soup for himself.

"Been flying?" Remus asks.

James doesn't notice the question, instead he and Sirius launch into a hushed conversation about Hagrid and Davos. Remus doesn't say anything until they finish their story.

"Hagrid's an easy target," Remus sighs when James and Sirius are both done talking. "Just like you, Sirius."

Sirius scoffs and glances around the Great Hall. He scans the the Slytherin table for Malfoy and scowls at the results. "Notice Malfoy isn't here. He gets to lay low while Hagrid is being taken to the Ministry of Magic to be interrogated over and over again for days."

"He won't get to come to Will's service," Remus says sadly. "Did you see the announcement, it's this evening at six. Dumbledore must want to have the service before classes start up again."

"They have to let Hagrid attend!" Sirius insist. "He didn't do anything! Yet _some people_ actually wanted Will to die and they get to attend."

"Don't think about it," James huffs. "It won't solve anything."

Sirius scowls and glances back at the Slytherin table. He scans it again for Malfoy or any of the other good-for-nothing Slytherins who are probably celebrating Will's murder.

"Fang!" Peter suddenly squeaks, drawing Sirius's thoughts away from the Slytherins.

"What?" James and Remus both ask at the same time.

"If Hagrid is going to be away for a couple days we need to take care of Fang!" Peter exclaims.

Remus nods, "I say we go check on him now. It'll be a good distraction from all of this. I'm sure Hagrid didn't just leave him without food and water, but he's probably confused on why he's cooped up in the hut."

"Let's go!" James jumps to his feet and leads the way back down to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Lily stands waiting in the dungeons for Severus. As groups of Slytherin students pass her they shot her nasty or confused glances. Lily ignores them all.

She doesn't have to wait long for Severus to make his way up the dungeon corridor. As he approaches her he starts to grow nervous. He knows he can't avoid her, and by now everyone has seen her and are looking between the two of them.

Severus can't even say two words before Lily grabs him by the front of his robes and pulls him down an empty corridor.

The group of students Severus was just walking with laughs at him as Lily pulls him down an empty corridor. Not only is he being bossed around by someone a foot shorter than he is, but she is a mudblood too. How embarrassing for him!

Once Lily knows they were alone and out of earshot she practically shoves Severus against the stone wall.

"You knew!" She growls furiously him. "You knew what was going to happen and you didn't stop it!"

Severus puts his hands out in defense. Lily looks like she could punch him at any moment. "I didn't!" Severus says. Lily shoots him such a dirty look he is sure he is going to burst into flames. "Lily I swear I didn't know anyone was going to be killed!"

"Why should I believe you?" Lily snaps.

"I didn't know the Death Eaters were going to be there. I thought Malfoy was going to pull some sort of stupid prank. Lily, I swear I didn't know. You have to believe me!" Severus says desperately.

"You have to tell Dumbledore," Lily demands.

"I can't."

"Sure you can," Lily snaps. "It's easy. Tell him Malfoy mentioned the attacks. Malfoy will go to prison. Maybe he'll even tell the Ministry some names of the people who did the attacks."

"Lily it's not that easy," Severus complains.

Lily shakes her head in disbelief. "Do you even want them to go to prison for what they did, Sev? Three people died! One was a professor here at our school. And you and I know who mentioned something bad happening to muggle-borns."

"But I can't just give Dumbledore names!" Severus tries to explain.

"I will then." Lily turns on her heel and marches away so quickly Severus has to spring off the wall to catch up with her. He grabs her arms and stops her; turning her around to face him.

"Lily stop! Even if Malfoy and all the people who were part of the attack are arrested it won't stop there. The Dark Lord has hundreds of followers, Lily. _Hundreds!_ They'll know it was you who gave Dumbledore and the Ministry information about the attacks. They'll go after you and your parents. They'll find Petunia and even your aunts and uncles and cousins. You can't tell Dumbledore or anyone what you know about the attacks. You'll put everyone you love at risk of being murdered! You'll risk getting me killed. They'll know it was me who told you."

Lily absorbs everything Severus said, then chooses her words carefully. "Then you shouldn't have told me. Because I could have stopped it. But I didn't because I trusted my _best friend_ when he said no one would get hurt!"

Lily looks on the verge of tears. Rather it be from sadness, anger, or both, Severus isn't sure. But he feels guilty for making her feel that way.

"I promise if Malfoy or anyone mentions another attack I'll go to Dumbledore or Slughorn or any of the Professors about it." Severus knows he won't keep the promise, but saying it seems to make Lily feel better. She still looks like she could hit him at any moment, but her eyes clear and she nods approval.

"Let's go upstairs. The service is starting soon," Severus says.

* * *

"We're late!" Remus suddenly shouts, jumping up off of Hagrid's bed. "The service starts in five minutes!"

They had been at Hagrid's for hours. They let Fang play in the garden, then they let him nap inside while they sat on the floor and talked about their Animagus training. Once Fang was awake again they start enchanting small objects and making them move around the room for Fang to chase. He left droll all over. Cups and coins lay around on the floor. But they don't have time to clean up. They'd have to come back later to straighten the hut out.

They each give Fang a rushed goodbye as they make their way out the door. James never went back up to the common room to change into his robes, instead he was wearing what he had been flying in. His weekend clothes and his Quidditch boots.

"I can't go to Will's service dressed like this!" He stresses.

"You don't have time to change!" Remus says. He takes his own robe off and shoves into James' arms. "Just put this on and keep your clothes covered."

"Fix your hair!" Sirius huffs, shoving a hand down onto James hair in attempt to flatten it. James shoos him off and runs his hand through his hair in a failed attempt to tame it. Flying earlier will make it impossible to fix now.

When the four boys reach the Great Hall the doors are closed. They open one of the doors just enough to squeeze through. The tables have been removed since lunch, and all the benches sit facing the front of the Great Hall.

Even though the four boys try to be quiet as they entered the Hall, they are the last to arrive. Everyone turns around in their seat to look at them. They quickly find empty spots in the Gryffindor section and sit down. Once they are seated Dumbledore stands and starts the service. He speaks about Will, and how she was too young for something so tragic to happen to her. He speaks about all the great things she wanted to accomplish in life. He speaks how she knew her students would accomplish great things one day. He speaks about how she will be greatly missed.

By the end of Dumbledore's speech there are some small sniffles around the room. Once it is silent McGonagall stands and approaches the podium. She holds a journal and sets it down in front of her.

"This journal belongs to Professor Wilmington. She often spoke to me about it. She wrote down her hopes and dreams for her students in it. It meant a lot to her. It's a shame she will not have the chance to see all of you grow and achieve these dreams. The other Professors and I discussed it, and we think it would be a great way to honor Will and to let her know that all of her students will go above and beyond what she had dreamed of them doing by having all of her students sign the journal before we return it to her family to cherish."

There's some shuffling around the Great Hall as the Arithmancy students stand and make their way up to the podium. Remus doesn't move at first, he isn't sure why. Shock? Grief? Something doesn't feel right and whatever it is keeps him glued to his seat as he watches all the other Arithmancy students make their way up the aisle to the podium.

"Go," James whispers and Remus's ear.

Sirius gives Remus a slight shove up out of his seat. "Go sign it," he says. Remus starts toward the podium but stops and glances back at his friends. He realizes then why he didn't want to leave his seat. He didn't want to sign the books without his three best friends. James, Sirius, and Peter should sign it too. They were as much Will's students as he was.

He continues to the podium, waiting in line to sign it and wondering how he could have James, Sirius and Peter sign it as well.

He is the last to sign the journal. Everyone has written inside the front cover. Remus takes the quill and glances back across the crowd toward the other Maruaders.

That was it. The Marauders.

There is an open spot to sign at the bottom of the page. Remus smiles slightly, happy with his decision. He carefully writes "The Marauders" in the same font they used on the the map. _She will know it's from all of us,_ Remus thinks as he closes the journal and hands it to McGonagall.

* * *

The four boys walk with the rest of the Gryffindor students up to the Common Room. As they reach The Fat Lady both Lily and Marissa are waiting. When the boys approach them Lily steps forward. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about Professor Wilmington," she says to Remus. "I know you really liked her classes and you said she was one of the best professors you've had at the school... I just..."

Lily looks like she is going to cry.

"Thanks, Evans," Remus says through an appreciative smile.

"I just..." Lily wants to continue, "That could have been me. All the deaths were, well you know, people like me. Muggle-borns. I should have done something to stop it."

All four boys look at Lily shocked. What could she have done? There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it.

Suddenly Sirius is angry, really angry, and he turns on his heel and marches off.

"Wait, Sirius!" James shouts, springing forward to catch up with his friend. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

James grabs Sirius's sleeve and stops him from going down the staircase.

"What's wrong?" Sirius growls, rounding on James. "Evans feels guilty and scared because people like _my_ family are killing Muggle-borns! I'm going to go find Malfoy. I'm positive he helped set up the attacks. How else would the Death Eaters have known what weekend to attack. Someone from Hogwarts had to tell them when the school was going to be visiting. I'm going to find Malfoy and -"

"And do what?" James interrupts. "Seriously mate, think about this. You can't go picking fights with Malfoy. What will that accomplish? Trust me, I want to hurt him just as much as you do mate; but we have to be careful about this. Isn't Malfoy already looking to hurt you because you won't tell him where Andromeda is? Let's not give him yet another reason to murder you on your way to Charms class."

"I don't care," Sirius says. "Evans thinks there's something she could have done to stop it, when I know for a fact I could have done something. I should have turned Malfoy into Davos months ago."

Sirius pulls his arm away from James and starts down the staircase two at a time. James sprints after him.

"Sirius!" James shouts, but Sirius only moves faster down the stairs. "Sirius! Stop!"

Sirius reaches the landing of the fourth floor and turns to James furiously. "You don't get a say in this! It's not your family out there killing people, is it mate? It's mine. So let me do what I want to do!"

"Not when it's going to get you killed," James says angrily as he reaches Sirius and shoves him in frustration.

Sirius shoves James back. James hits the stairs and falls backwards, landing hard on his elbows. Frustrated he jumps back to his feet and plows into Sirius. Both boys fall onto the floor and in blind anger start hitting each other.

"You. Can't." James manages to say between punches, only half of them hitting the target.

There's a loud shout for both boys to stop, then a bang from a spell. James is pushed one way off Sirius by an invisible force and Sirius is pushed the other way up against the staircase.

"Black!" A sharp females voice says.

"Potter?" A male asks.

Sirius looks up to see a very confused Professor McGonagall staring down at him.

James is helped up by Ramsay; who looks between James and Sirius before asking. "Did you two know you were fighting each other?"

"He's trying to get himself killed," James says as if that excuses his fighting.

Sirius stands up and wipes his nose that has started to bleed. "I'm just trying to help," Sirius says.

"Nothing excuses this type of fighting," McGonagall says. "I want both of you to return to your dorm. It's been a long, exhausting weekend. I know we are all on edge. However, I suspect both of you can settle this disagreement like civil young men. No?"

"Yes, professor," both boys grumble in unison.

"Ramsay, please do see that both Potter and Black make it back to their dorm. Preferably without any more fights between them."

Neither James or Sirius speak as they go back upstairs, and when they cross through the portrait hole into the Common Room Remus and Peter are waiting for them.

"What happened?" Remus asks instantly. Both are battered and Sirius has a bloody nose.

"Ask him," Sirius shoots, throwing a sideways glare at James before going to sit at an empty chess table.

James returns the glare then pushes his way passed some other students to reach the winding staircase for the boys' dorm.

Remus and Peter stand frozen, unsure what to make of them fighting.

"You go talk to James, and I'll talk to Sirius," Remus finally says. Peter nods and scampers after James up the stairs. Remus joins Sirius at the chess table.

Sirius has already made a knight throw a pawn to the side, and he doesn't look up from the pieces when Remus sits across from him. "Pawn to D4," he says, setting up another poor innocent pawn the line of fire.

Remus takes control of the black pieces and doesn't give into Sirius's trap for his own pawn.

Sirius gestures to the pawn. "I set that up for you, you know." Sirius's mood has already lightened, so Remus knows his anger is all toward James.

"So I'm guessing James didn't let you do something stupid? Maybe something like confronting Malfoy just one day after a Death Eater attack."

Sirius moves another pawn then finally looks up at Remus. "I'm tired of sitting around watching my family destroy other's lives. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and my Uncle. And Malfoy's going to be related to me soon." Sirius groans at the thought. "I know what they want to do and I know they will do it, so tell me why I shouldn't try and stop them."

"You should," Remus says.

Sirius is taken aback. "Wait, so you're on my side."

Remus nods and Sirius grins.

"I agree that we should try to stop it," Remus says.

"We?" Sirius asks, raising an eyebrow.

"But I also think we should wait."

"Why?"

"We're thirteen-"

"I'm fourteen."

"-years old and Malfoy is seventeen years old and probably a Death Eater. Therefore I agree with James that you shouldn't go picking fights with him. You have to go home over the summer, no? If you do anything to piss Malfoy off during school there is nothing Dumbledore or any other Professors can do to stop him from hurting you over break."

"Guess what Moony, Malfoy is already pissed at me. He always has been and he always will be. He already wants me dead."

"Then don't give him another reason to want to kill you," Remus says.

Sirius scowls. "Now you sound like James. You're suppose to be on my side, remember?"

"There are no sides!" Remus stresses. "Not with us. The four of us, we can't be on different sides, Sirius. Not with everything that is happening. Now go upstairs, apologize to James for being an idiot, and fix this. Because the moment your family gets between you and James is the moment they start getting exactly what they've wanted since you started school."

Sirius doesn't have an argument for that. So admitting defeat he sighs and makes his way up to the dorm room.


End file.
